Ninja no Kage
by Azumamaro
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya menemukan misteri Dunia ninja. Tujuan Naruto masih tersembunyi. dengan membentuk sebuah Negara, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke didunia Ninja? teka-teki apa lagi yang akan diterima Naruto? Strong;Sasu, Strong:Menma,GodlikeNaru. tambahan Genre: Sci-fi (NOT YAOI)(gak jago bikin summary) Up! {Chuunin Exam: Jalan Ninjaku}
1. Ninja no kage

Chapter 01

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikitadegan romance)**

 **Pair: ?  
**

 **Summary:** **N** aruto yang frustasi karena diabaikan oleh keluarganya, penduduk desanya bahkan ingin membunuhnya karena adiknya yang seorang jinchuriki selalu di jaga oleh para anbu. Bahkan hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli padanya, dan disaat dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya akibat luka yang dideritanya dia diselamatkan oleh orang misterius?. **( GAK JAGO BIKIN SUMMARY)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **START**

Konohagakure,desa tersembunyi yang berada diwilayah Negara api sebuah desa yang dikelilingi oleh pepohonan yang diciptakan oleh hokage pertama Aka _hashirama senju_

Sebuah desa yang Damai apa bila kita lihat dari luar, namun berbanding terbalik dengan yang didalam.

Disebuah jalan Nampak seorang anakberusia 7 tahun berjalan tertatih-tatih dengan luka lebam dan tusukan disekujur tubuhnya dia berniat pulang sebelum dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya

 **Naruto POV**

Hai aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah anak pertama dari yondaime Hokage _Aka_ Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Uzumaki Kushina (Ibuku), dan juga aku memiliki seorang saudara atau adikku sendiri bernama Namikaze Menma dia adalah jinchuriki _kyuubi,_ _saat ayahku menyegelnya dengan shiki fujin dan shinigami hanya mengambil 3 tahun umurnya beserta 96% chakranya_.

Bangga bukan jika memiliki orangtua seperti itu ?Mungkin untuk orang lain..TAPI TIDAK UNTUKKU!

Kenapa? Percuma memiliki gelar yang hebat jika mereka tidak menganggapku ada dan mereka selalu mengacuhkanku dengan alasan yang MEMUAKKAN! Karena mereka hanya peduli dengan menma hanya karena dia seorang jinchuriki meskipun begitu bisakah mereka memperhatikanku sekali saja? Apakah aku tidak punya hak untuk diperhatikan oleh orangtu aku sendiri?, oleh karena itulah aku tidak menggunakan marga ayahku agar aku tidak mengingat kenangan buruk dengan mereka.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang untuk mengobati lukaku, luka yang kudapat dari penduduk desa, alasannya Mereka menyiksaku ?karena mereka tidak dapat melampiaskan kekesalannya kepada Menma karena dia selalu dikawal oleh para anbu bawahan hokage.

'ugh...cih jika begini terus lebih baik aku mati daripa da aku harus tersiksa begini...akh..sakit sekali..'batinku karena merasakan sakit akibat perlakuan penduduk sialan itu!

Aku terus berjalan berharap aku bisa cepat sampai, orang yang melihat ku hanya menatap kasihan,tidakpeduli, dll..

'sial...aku tidak boleh seperti ini..apa yang harus aku lakukan..cih seandainya ada orang yang mau mengajariku...aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka..'

Perlahan kesadaranku hilang dan...

' _brukk_ '

 **END POV**

 **Normal pov**

Akhirnya kesadarannya hilang. Naruto pun akhirnya tergeletak dijalanan sepi sampai kegelapan yang dia lihat.

Sampai akhirnya dia melihat cahaya putih terang.

 **UNKNOWN PLACE**

"Ugh..dimana aku.."kata Naruto sambil melihat sekitar, namun yang dilihatnya hanya rungan berwarna putih.

'apa...ini dirumah sakit?' batinnya sambil melihat sekitarnya yang berwarna putih.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar Uzumaki Naruto"kata seseorang.

"si..si..siapa k..kau"kata naruto dengan hati-hati karena tidak tahu siapa orang itu.

"AKU..."

 **END**

 **MAKASIH PARA READERS SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA FANFIC NARUTO BUATANKU INI.**

 **MAAF APA BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN KATA ATAU YANG LAINNYA.**

 **TOLONG REVIEWS NYA.**


	2. Ninja no kage(ch2)

Chapter 02

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikit adegan romance)**

 **Summary:** **N** aruto yang frustasi karena diabaikan oleh keluarganya, penduduk desanya bahkan ingin membunuhnya karena adiknya yang seorang jinchuriki selalu di jaga oleh para anbu. Bahkan hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli padanya, dan disaat dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya akibat luka yang dideritanya dia diselamatkan oleh orang misterius?. **( GAK JAGO BIKIN SUMMARY)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PERTEMUAN**

"AKU…"

"Adalah Hagoromo Otsutsuki atau biasa orang sebut Rikudou Sennin" lanjutnya yang ternyata adalah RikudouSennin.

"a..a..apa ti..tidak mung..kin?"kata naruto tergagap karena yah wajar saja RikudouSennin adalah pendiri dunia shinobi yang mengajarkan ajaranNinshu, kenapa naruto tau informasi itu karena dia sering baca buku diperpustakaan konoha.

'apa aku sudah mati…?' batin Naruto bingung karena dia bisa bertemu leluhur shinobi.

"kau belum mati Naruto" kata RikudouSennin seakan mengetahui pikiran bocah didepannya saat melihat wajah kaget bercampur bingung Naruto.

Penampilan RikudouSennin Sendiri seperti yang di canon( sama saat bertemu naruto di PDS 4)

"eh"

"lalu aku ada dimana Rikudou-sama? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Tanya naruto yang sudah pulih dari keterkejutannya.

"Sabar naruto kalau bertanya" jawab RikudouSennin tenang dan penuh wibawa untuk menghadapi bocah yang dia selamatkan di depannya.

"ba..baik maaf..."jawab naruto karena malu ditegur oleh sang pertapa meskipun masih muda tapi naruto itu cerdas mungkin karna gen ayahnya.

"baik. Sekarang aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tapi sebelum itu jangan panggil aku dengan embel –sama panggil aku –jiji saja" kata Rikudou sambil tersenyum sebelum menjelaskan semuanya, naruto yang mendengar itu senang dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

"sekarang kau berada sebuah dimensi dan kau pasti berfikir bukan kalau aku sudah mati bukan… " dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Naruto

"..itu karena dimensi ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu yang paling dalam, saat kau pingsan tadi aku memanggilmu kesini dialam bawah sadarmu karena adahal yang ingin ku sampaikan dan juga tidak lupa membantu meyembuhkan lukamu" pejelasan tadi sempat membuat kaget serta bahagia ,kaget karna dia ada dialam bawah sadarnya sendiri dan senang karna ada orang lain yang peduli kepadanya. Karna selama ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli kepadanya, bahkan teman akademinya saja selalu megejeknya karna tidak bisa lebih baik dari adiknya sendiri, itu karena tidak ada yang mengajarkannya dan juga hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli padanya.

"dan hal yang inginku sampaikan padamu adalah…"kata Rikudou yang dijeda dan perubahan raut wajahnya yang serius membuat naruto mau tidak mau harus mendengarkan dengan serius

"…AKu AKAN MELATIHMU" kata RikudouSennin membuat Naruto tersentak kaget namun kekagetan itu hanya sementara yang langsung diganti ekspresi senang.

'hahaha…Akhirnya doa ku dikabulkan..' tawanya dalam batinnya, namun tanpa diaduga kalau Rikudou Sennin Tau apa yang dia Rencanakan.

'Aku akan mengubahmu kejalan yang benar dan menghilangkan kebecianmu itu Karena Kau adalah salah satu anak dalam ramalan dan sekaligus REINKARNASIKU! Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto!'batin dan Rencana RikudouSennin Terhadap REINKARNASINYA itu.

"emm….Rikudou-jiji adahal yang ingin aku ketahui?" Tanya Naruto kepada Orang yang ada didepannya itu.

"apa itu Naruto?" jawab RikudouSennin.

"kalau aku ada dialam bawah sadarku,,,,ada dimana diriku diluar apa masih dijalanan tempat aku pingsan tadi?" Tanya Naruto. Karena yang dia tau dia ada dijalanan sepi tempat dia pingsan tadi.

"sekarang Dirimu diluar berada dirumah sakit Konoha, kau tadi ditemukan oleh anbu suruhan sandaime Hokage dan kau langsung dibawa kerumah sakit dan kelihatannya Sandaime Hokage sangat megkhawatirkamu" jawab Hagoromo Otsutsuki Aka RikudouSennin.

"yah itu benar Hokage-jiji adalah salah satu orang yang mengakuiku dan dia sudah aku anggap kakekku sendiri" jawab Naruto Dengan senyum lima jari yang meghangatkan dan juga tersirat kesedihan didalamnya

Mendengar itu Hagoromo Otsutsuki mendekatkan diri kepada Naruto yang duduk dan mengusap kepalanya sambil berkata" Jadilah kuat dan raihlah Kedamaian!" kata Sang Rikudou sambil tersenyum untuk menyemangati Reinkarnasinya.

" Ha'I,,tapi bagaimana caranya?" Tanya naruto polos seperti anak pada umumnya

"Untuk itulah –Jiji akan melatih mu jadi bersiaplah kita akan berlatih dialam bawah sadarmu. Jiji akan mengubah waktu dimensi alam bawah sadar mu dengan dunia nyata 5 tahun disini sama dengan seminggu didunia nyata, untuk itu –jiji ingin kau berlatih dengan serius, MENGERTI!" kata RikudouSennin Yang akan memulai latihannya pada Rinkarnasinya.

"Ha'I sensei !" jawab Naruto lantang tanpa memikirkan latihan apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sang Dewa Shinobi

 **Konohagakure….**

Malam yang dingin dan kilauan bintang menghiasi langit Konohagakure.

Disebuah tempat tepatnya disalah satu kamar Rumah Sakit, ada seorang anak bersurai pirang gelap sedang tertidur pulas ditemani selang infuse ditangan kanannya, ya dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto keadaannya saat ini membaik semenjak dia dibawa oleh anbu bawahan sandaime Hokage dan juga dibantu oleh Sang PetapaEnam Jalan yang ada di dirinya.

'sreet…'

Suara pintu dibuka dan menampakan seorang pria berumur kurang lebih 50 tahunan dengan cerutu dan jubah putih dengan jilatan api dibawahnya dia adalah mantan Hokage. Dia sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen sarutobi.

"Kau,,,belum sadar Naruto…"Lirihnya sedih saat dilihatnya anak yang sudah dia anggap cucu itu belum sadar. Kata dokter yang merawat Naruto bilang _bahwa ia akan sadar Tak lama lagi_ tapi kenyataannya Naruto belum sadar.

Di dekatinya Ranjang naruto dan diusapnya surai pirang gelap hal itu malah membuatnya tambah sedih,dia ingin sekali melihat senyum yang secerah mentari yang selalu dia lihat pada anak itu namun sekarang yang bisa ia lihat adalah tubuh yang tak berdaya cucunya yang ada diranjang rumah sakit tersebut.

"para penduduk itu ….. sebenarnya apa salah anak ini?,,,,Kenapa minato tidak pernah memperdulikan naruto,,,?" lirihnya lagi yang sempat geram karena Minato tidak pernah meyuruh para anbu untuk melindunginya juga. Padahal Naruto kalau pulang selalu terdapat luka ditubuhnya.

"Naruto,,,,sadarlah tidak biasanya kau pingsan selama ini,,,," ucap Sandaime Hokage.

* * *

.

 **Namikaze Compound**

Disebuah Rumah kediaman Keluarga Yondaime hokage terlihat di ruang makan keluarga terlihat dua orang dewasa dan seorang anak, mereka sedang makan malam dengan ditemani obrolan dan juga cadaan bersama mereka tertawa bersama seakan melupakan seseorang yang berada di rumah sakit.

"nee,,menma-kun bagaimana harimu di akademi? " kata seorang perempuan disana kepada anak nya yang seorang jinchuriki.

"menyenangkan sekali!,,, okasan , aku bermain bersama teman-teman disana^^!, tapi aku bosan dengan penjelasan iruka _sensei_ ketika mengajar?" jawab seorang anak bernama Namikaze menma kepada ibunya.

Lelaki yang ada disana pun akhirnya buka suara " Menma-kun kau tidak boleh seperti itu,,, iruka-san adalah _sensei_ mu kau harus menghargainya saat dia menjelaskan sesuatu" ucap lelaki bersurai kuning terang yang ternyata adalah sang yondaime hokage aKa Namikaze minato ayah dari Namikaze menma.

"dengarkan nasihat ayahmu itu menma jika ingin menjadi SHINOBI yang hebat" Ucap Ibunya Aka Uzumaki Kushina/Namikaze Kushina mendukung nasihat suaminya kepada anak kesayanganya.

sang anak Menma hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar nasihat orang tuanya dan menjawab singkat " aku mengerti" jawabnya.

sang ayah Namikaze minato pun tersenyum mendengar jawaban anaknya lalu diusapnya kepala bersurai merah itu dan dibalas cengiran oleh anaknya.

Perempuan yang ada disitu tersenyum melihat keakraban ayah dan anaknya itu. Namun kesenangan itu terhenti saat ia merasa ada yang kurang.

'seperti,,,ada yang,,,kurang ?' batinya gelisah. Tapi perasaan itu ia tepis 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' lanjutnya sambil mengedikkan bahunya tanda tidak peduli.

Akhirnya suasana itu diisi dengan percakapan yang menyenangkan dan di isi dengan tawa yang menandakan keluarga itu bahagia , sampai mereka melupakan hal yang penting yang akan berimbas kepada mereka semua.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE NARUTO**

Didalam tempat yang serba putih terlihat seorang anak sedang berlatih bersama dengan seorang kakek dengan membawa tongkatnya yang ujungnya berbentuk bulan dan matahari sedang mengawasi sang anak yang berlatih.

"hosh,,,hosh,,,hosh latihan macam apa ini,,,,,ini se,,perti dineraka saja" keluh naruto akibat latihan yang diberikan senseinya itu terlalu keras.

"jangan mengeluh Naruto,,,! Keluarkanlah semangat mu!" seru senseinya Aka RikudouSennin untuk menyemangati Reinkarnasinya yang sedang latihan fisik dan stamina.

"YAA,,,aku tidak boleh menyerah !" seru semangat naruto agar menjadi lebih kuat.

Iapun memulai latihannya lagi seperti push-up, sit-up, squat jump, lari berkeliling,dll sampai 500x Rikudou sennin sengaja memberikan latihan yang berat terhadapnya agar kelak ia dapat membuat perdamaian, Toh Naruto juga tidak menolak dilatih seperti itu.

" berjuanglah perjalanan mu masih jauh Naruto " lirihnya saat melihat perjuangan Muridnya

* * *

Keesokan harinya di akademi anak-anak mulai memasuki kelasnya masing-masing terdengar suara teriakan saat salah satu pintu dikelas dibuka oleh seseorang.

'sreet'

"kyaaaa,,,sasuke-kun"

"kyaaa,,,,aku mencintaimu sasuke-kun"

"kyaaa,,,tampannya"

"kyaaa,,,menikahlah dengaku sasuke-kun"

'gdubrak'

Hampir saja uchiha sasuke terjengkal akibat mendengar teriakan wanita yang satu itu. ' apa apaan teriakannya itu menikah yang benar saja,,,hahh'. Akhirnya setelah menormalkan keadaannya iapun berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

" dasar,,,sok keren" kata anak berabut merah kepada sang uchiha dengan nada menyindir.

Namun yang disindir hanya menatapnya sekilas mlalui sudut mata onyxnya.

" anak manja " jawab ketus anak berambut hitam model pantat ayam yang mengenakan atasan baju khas uchiha dengan kerah tinggi dan celana pendek berwarna berwarna biru kehitaman dan sandal shinobi berwarna biru,

kepada anak berambut merah dengan baju biasa berwarna putih dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakangnya serta bawahan celana pendek berwarna biru serta sandal shinobi berwarna biru.

" Teme! Apa maksudmu hah!" balas menma anak berambut merah dengan nada Marah

Namun yang dimarahi hanya mejawab 'Hn' membuat mereka yang mendengar pertengkaran itu sweetdrop.

'apa dari semua kalimat yang ada dia hanya menggunakan dua kata saja' batin salah satu anak yang sweetdrop mendengar jawaban pertengkaran dari sang uchiha.

'mendokusai' jawab seorang anak berambut nanas yang baru saja terbangun akibat suara berisik tadi

" cih " jawab Menma saat mendengar jawaban tipikal uchiha itu. Tadinya ia ingin menghajar sasuke saat itu juga tapi niatnya ia urungkan saat mendengar pintu di geser dan nampaklah sang guru dengan luka horizontal dihidungnya .

'sreet'

Terdengar pintu digeser dan sang guru yang mengajar masuk berjalan menuju meja dia mengajar.

"selamat pagi anak-anak' salam selamat pagi sang guru kepada muridnya. " selamat pagi sensei" jawab anak-anak serempak kecuali bocah uchiha dan bocah Nara yang sedang tertidur di pojok kelas. Dan nampaknya sang guru yang melihat itu terlihat tidak senang.

"hey shikamaru bangun sensei melihatmu tuh" kata seorag anak berbadan errr,,besar sambil menggoyangkan tubuh anak berambut nanas yang bernama shikamaru.

Namun yang bersangkutan tidak bangun akhirnya senseinya lah yang mengambil alih

"SHIKAMARU! CEPAT BANGUN ATAU KUSURUH BERDIRI KELUAR" teriak dengan keras sang guru kepada shikamaru yang akhirnya setelah mendengar itu bangun.

"hoaaaaammm,,,hai,,hai sensei"jawab shikamaru setelah terbangun dari tidurnya dengan nada malas.

"haahh,,," sang guru hanya dapat menghela nafas melihat tingkah muridnya itu,"baiklah saatnya absen" lanjut sang guru yang mulai mengabsen semua muridnya.

"aburame shino"

"hadir" jawab dengan nada datar

"Akimichi chouji"

"krauk,,hadir,,krauk" jawab murid berbadan gempal sambil emakan snack sang sensei hanya geleng kepala melihatya.

"hyuuga hinata"

"ha,,hadir" jawabnya terbata-bata

(Skip sampai terakhir)

"uchiha sasuke"

"hn" jawab sasuke datar mereka kembali sweetdrop mendengarnya 'tipikal Uchiha' batin sang guru mendengar jawaban sang murid.

"Namikaze naruto" ujar sang guru menyebut nama terakhir yang dia absen.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Hening

"emm,,,anu sensei Naruto tidak masuk" jawab perempuan berambut merah muda yang ada disitu

Iruka yang mendengarnya menepuk jidatnya sendiri." Ah,,iya sensei lupa" jawab Iruka yang baru ingat sesuatu yang membuat para muridnya penasaran.

"ingat apa sensei?" Tanya salah satu murid disitu yag penasaran.

"sensei ingat kalau Namikaze Naruto izin tidak masuk kelas" jawab seadanya yang membuat para murid tidak untuk yang satu ini…

"Pantas saja dia sakit dia kan Lemah,,, hahahaha" jawab salah satu anak bernama menma yang dia ejek adalah saudaranya. Tapi ejekan itu diikuti oleh yang lain dengan tertawa

"hahahah,,,,kau benar!"

"iya,,,iya itu benar pantas dia sakit"

"hahahha,,,," tawa semua murid disitu kecuali dua orang yaitu Nara Shikamaru yang menganggap 'm _erepotkan'_ dan Uchiha sasuke ia sebenarnya tidak peduli tapi karna ia juga mempunyai saudara jadi dia kurang suka dengan ejekan Menma terhadap saudaranya sendiri.

' _brakkk!'_ "

"diam semuanya,, seharusnya kalian itu mendoakan teman kalian yang sedang sakit, bukan mentertawakannya, dan kau menma jangan suka mengejek naruto dia kan saudara mu sendiri" komentar iruka sekaligus enenangkan kelas yang riuh.

"Tapi sensei itu memang fakta kan kalau dia lemah" jawab menma yang tidak terima Naruto dibela

" tapi kalian seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu, dan menma sekarang sensei ingin Tanya apa kamu tau keadaan Naruto?" jawab iruka tegas sekaligus bertanya terhadap Menma mengenai keadaan Naruto.

"tidak tau" jawab menma cepat seakan tidak peduli

Keadaan menjadi hening akhirnya Iruka yang tidak suka suasana seperti ini memulai pelajaran

* * *

Sedangkan yang didalam mindscape naruto sedang berlatih keras supaya dapat menjadi kuat

Untuk mencapai yang namanya kedamaian ia berlatih bahkan tidak kenal lelah sang petapa bahkan sempat menegurnya akibat terlalu meaksakan diri dan askhirnya ia akan diajari Ninshu, kenapa tidak disebut Ninjutsu?, dan diruang rapat hokage sedang ada pembicaraan serius, pembicaraan apakah itu?

"Semua itu akan terjawab dichapter depan"

 **TBC**

 **MAKASIH PARA READERS SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA FANFIC NARUTO BUATANKU INI.**

 **MAAF APA BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN KATA ATAU YANG LAINNYA.**

 **SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PESAN**

 **TOLONG REVIEWS NYA.**


	3. Tragedi

Chapter 03

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikit adegan romance)**

 **Summary:** **N** aruto yang frustasi karena diabaikan oleh keluarganya, penduduk desanya bahkan ingin membunuhnya karena adiknya yang seorang jinchuriki selalu di jaga oleh para anbu. Bahkan hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli padanya, dan disaat dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya akibat luka yang dideritanya dia diselamatkan oleh orang misterius?. **( GAK JAGO BIKIN SUMMARY)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **(dari reviews yang ada banyak yang minta wordnya tambah ini akan saya usahain )**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TRAGEDI**

Sedangkan di Gedung hokage sedang ada rapat penting yang sepertinya sedang membahas sesuatu.

Diruang rapat itu diisi oleh anggota dewan penting seperti para tetua, anggota _council_ dan Yondaime Hokage serta sandaime dan Danzo shimura yang memiliki Organisasi root. Mereka sedang membahas sesuatu yang penting,,,

" Sekarang bagaimana pendapat anda tentang ini Hokage-sama?" Tanya salah satu anggota council kepada Hokage.

Sang hokage yang ditanya pun sedang memikirkan serius tentang apa yang dia dengar "emmm,,, ini masalah serius, tapi apa informasi ini benar?" Tanya sang Hokage untuk mengklarifikasi lagi tentang berita tersebut.

Salah satu council disitu menjawab " itu benar Hokage-sama informasi ini kami dapatkan dari salah satu anbu terbaik kita"

Sang hokage pun dipaksa berfikir keras bagaimana menyelesaikan masalah ini secara damai, tapi jika di cermati laporan tadi mengatakan bahwa klan Uchiha tidak ingin berunding dengan desa yang artinya sangat sulit berdamai dengan klan terkuat tersebut.

"Aku punya usulan,,,," terdengar suara orang yang ada didalam situ,

Semua orang pun melihat kearah orang yang berbicara tadi yang rupaya seseorang yang memiliki tanda x di dagunya yang rupanya adalah danzo shimura pemilik organisasi root tersebut ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

",,,bagaimana kita gagalkan saja rencana kudeta mereka dengan,,," terdengar suara di jeda oleh Danzo untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi mereka semua ",,,MEMBANTAI MEREKA! Dengan begitu ancaman didesa akan hilang" lanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Semua orang yang ada disitu tersentak kaget serta membelalakan mata karna mendengar usulan tidak masuk akal dari Danzo shimura tersebut.

Sandaime yang mendengar pendapat tersebut pun geram, 'apa,,,apaan pendapat itu!' pikirnya yang emosi tentang jalan pikir temannya itu.

'brakkkk'

Sandaime pun menggebrak meja rapat tersebut menyebabkan tetua dan Hokage 4 yang ada di situ tersentak kaget belum sempat mencerna usulan tadi mereka harus dekagetkan lagi oleh sandaime yang terlihat emosi.

" Hentikan! ideology mu itu danzo tidak mungkin kita menghabisi clan yang pernah membangun desa Konoha, kita masih bisa memikirkan cara yang lain untuk MENGHENTIKAN kudeta tersebut"

Komentar sandaime kepada danzo dengan diberi penekanan pada kata _'MENGHENTIKAN'_ , sedangkan yang di komen hanya diam dan terlihat seringaian dibibirnya walaupun tidak terlihat oleh sekitarnya.

"kau terlalu naif hiruzen didunia ini kita Harus memilih dan harus ada yang dikorbankan, sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian semua kalian lebih memilih terjadi perang saudara yang memakan korban di desa Atau mengorbankan klan uchiha untuk kedamaian desa ?" terang danzo yang menyebabkan anggota rapat berfikir mana yang terbaik dan berhasil membungkam sandaime. Bahkan sang Hokage pun harus memutar otaknya mencari solusi yang terbaik tapi hasilnya nihil, yang sekarang dia pikirkan adalah dia harus memilih antara desa dan Klan terkuat tersebut.

Akhirnya setelah terdiam selama 5 menit salah satu tetua yang bernama koharu angkat bicara dan menghentikan kesunyian yang melanda ruang rapat tersebut.

" ehemm,,,baiklah karna ini untuk kedamaian dan kepentingan desa aku setuju dengan rencana danzo untuk membantai klan Uchiha demi ketenangan desa ,kita tidak boleh megambil resiko dengan mengorbankan desa yang sudah dibangun oleh pendahulu kita! " ucap sang tetua kepada semua yang ada menyatakan dirinya setuju akan hal itu.

Hal ini menyebabkan semua orang yang hadir dalam rapat tersebut kaget tapi kekagetan itu hanya sementara dan dengan alasan sang tetua membuat anggota yang lain setuju.

"aku setuju"

"aku setuju"

"aku juga setuju, Minato kita tidak boleh mengorbankan desa hanya demi kepentingan egois klan Uchiha" ucap homura yang juga setuju.

Kata-kata setuju tersebut membuat sandaime geram, marah, sedih tapi apa mau dikata memang itu keputusan yang baik apa bila menyangkut ketenangan desa. Sang hokage pun masih menimbang-nimbang keputusan yang akan ia ambil.

"grrr,,,kalian ini,,,,Minato aku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang bijak untuk hal ini,,,?" ucap sandaime kepada Yondaime Aka Minato namikaze agar ia dapat mengambil keputusan yang bijak mengenai masalah ini.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu Hokage pun angkat bicara menentukan keputusannya

" aku tau kalau klan Uchiha adalah klan pendiri desa ini bersama dengan Shodaime hokage mereka membangun desa bersama sampai melahirkan shinobi-shinobi hebat dari generasi ke generasi,,," ujar sang Hokage menjelaskan betapa pentingnnya klan Uchiha kepada desa ",,,tapi sekarang ini berbeda mereka ingin menghancurkan desa yang telah mereka bangun dan kita tidak bisa berdiam diri saja oleh karena itu dengan berat hati aku,,, meminta maaf sandaime-sama" lanjut sang hokage serta meminta maaf kepada Hiruzen, hal ini membuat Hiruzen membelalakan matanya atas penuturan Minato.

"M-minato K-kau,," ujar Hiruzen gagap karena mengetahui apa yang akan di ucap sang Hokage nanti

"maaf Hiruzen-jiji aku harus memberikan keputusan terbaik, dan keputusanku adalah,," ucapnya digantung

",,aku setuju dan orang yang akan melakukan eksekusi itu adalah Uchiha Itachi,," danzo yang mendengar itu menyeringai sedangkan Itachi yang berada di situ yang sedari tadi diam saja menunggu keputusan pun kaget setelah mendengar bahwa dialah yang akan melakukan misi berat tersebut tapi dia berfikir mungkin lebih baik dia yang menghabisi keluarganya dari pada orang lain " bagaimana itachi apakah kau mau menerima misi ini?" lanjut sekaligus bertanya kepada kapten anbu tersebut

Dengan berat hati itachi harus menerima misi itu" baik Hokage-sama saya terima isi tersebut,,," ucap persetujuan itachi seraya mebungkuk hormat kepada Hokage" Tapi untuk menjalani misi tersebut saya memiliki permintaan Hokage-sama " lanjutnya disertai permintaan kepada sang Hokage

"memangnya permintaan apa yang kau ajukan?" bukan Hokage yang menjawab tapi Danzo shimura yang membalas sekaligus bertanya kepada Kapten anbu tersebut. Dan sang hokage hanya mengangguk.

Melihat anggukan sang hokage itachi pun menjawab " saya ingin adik saya yang bernama Uchiha sasuke yang selamat dalam misi nanti, saya Harap Hokage sama mau mempertibangkan permintaan saya itu"

Mendengar itu sandaime cukup iba terhadap Itachi yang harus menanggung misi seberat ini dan harus meninggalkan adik kesayangannya, andai orang lain yang ada di posisi Itachi pasti orang tersebut bunuh diri karna gak kuat menanggung beban yang akan dipikulnya nanti.

"baiklah aku kabulkan permintaan mu itu" ucap sang Hokage kepada calon eksekutornya nanti

'sreettt'

"CUKUP SUDAH! Aku tidak ingin terlibat dalam rencana kalian,,sekarang aku angkat tangan dan,," jedanya sandaime Aka Hiruzen sarutobi dan secara bersamaan ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar ruang rapat " setidaknya aku sudah memberitahu kalian, untuk konsekuensinya nanti jangan salahkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu" dan dengan perkataan terakhir itu Hiruzen keluar dari ruang rapat.

sandaime hokage Aka Hiruzen sarutobi keluar dari ruang tersebut.

'Hahh'

' Sensei apa aku bertindak benar' lirihnya dalam hati sambil melihat patung para kage.

* * *

 **MINDSCAPE**

"Naruto kemarilah " seru Rikudou sennin kepada bocah yang kini terlihat sedang berlatih.

Naruto yang mendengar senseinya memanggilnya perlahan berjalan mendekati senseinya.

"Ada apa –jiji?" tanyanya.

Rikudou sennin melihat muridnya membalas tersenyum " Aku akan mengajarkanmu Ninshu, bagaimana ? tanyanya.

.

.

'Ninshu? bukannya Ninjutsu…yah? Emangnya itu beda' batin naruto mendengar kata 'Ninshu' tersebut setahunya itu Ninjutsu apa mungkin Ninshu lebih hebat dari ninjutsu. ' sebaiknya kutanyakan saja?'

"Emmm,,,Ano –jiji ,,,"

"Ada apa naruto?" balas Rikudo sennin

"kenapa namanya Ninshu? bukannya ninjutsu,," ujar Naruto kepada Rikudo sennin.

.

Hening

.

.

Entah kenapa setelah berkata seperti itu kepada Rikudou sennin,dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan senseinya terlihat keningnya yang berkerut, genggaman tongkatnya yang mengerat mulutnya yang bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu, suasana disitu mulai tidak enak

" Jangan,,,samakan,,,Ninshu dengan Ninjutsu" terdengar suara berat rikudou sennin, hal tersebut membuat orang yang mendengarnya pasti akan jatuh berlutut karena KI yang dilepaskan,

Naruto yang medengar itu pun merinding dan terjatuh terduduk akibat tidak kuat menahan KI yang lumayan besar karena dia masih bocah yang belum mengerti apa itu kehidupan luar meskipun dia sudah merasakannya sendiri didesanya.

Sang petapa yang melihat itu sedikit menurunkan KInya dan menghela nafas akibat melihat Muridnya yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

'Haaahh'

"maafkan aku naruto?" ucapnya kepada Naruto, sedangkan naruto yang mendengarnya kaget tidak percaya sang legenda Shinobi meminta maaf kepadanya yah walaupun itu wajar saja ia meminta maaf karna,hey mana mungkin anak berumur 7 tahun kuat menahan KI sebesar itu.

Naruto bangun dan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata "Tidak" Kepada Senseinya.

"apa kau tidak mau memaafkan –jiji Naruto" Ujar lirih Rikudou sennin mendengar kata tidak dari muridnya.

"Tidak bukan itu –jiji tidak seperti yang –jiji katakan, Aku lah yang seharusnya meminta maaf karna berkata sesuatu yang membuat –jiji marah" balasnya seraya tersenyum kepada Rikudou sennin .

Rikudou sennin yang mendengar itu balas tersenyum dia tidak menyangka diumur yang masih sangat muda dia sudah berfikir sejauh itu, dia sangat Bangga pada muridnya mungkin sudah saatnya di menghilangkan kebencian yang ada pada Naruto.

"Naruto aku akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadamu dan ini juga menyangkut Hal perbedaan Ninshu dan Ninjutsu, dan cerita ini akan menjelaskan asal usul Chakra ,Shinobi, dan Biju" ucap Rikudou sennin dan diakhiri raut wajah serius.

Akhirnya Rikudou Sennin menceritakan semua kejadian dari awal dari peperangan sebelum ada chakra , Kaguya otsutsuki memakan buah Shinju dan menghentikan perang dengan mugen tsuki no me lahirnya Hagoromo dan Hamura Otsutsuki dan juga saat mereka melawan Juubi lalu menyegelnya di bulan dan memecah cakra juubi menjadi 9 yang sekarang di sebut biiju , waktu Hagoromo berkelana mengajarkan ninshu untuk perdamaian Dunia sedangkan Ninjutsu digunakan untuk saling membunuh dan mendapat gelar Rikudou Sennin, lahirnya Indra dan Ashura dimana indra memiliki doujutsu Sharingan sedangkan Ashura tidak memiliki bakat tapi ia berusaha agar memiliki kekuatan yang setara atau lebih dari kakaknya indra dan menguasai senjutsu, sampai diakhir cerita meninggalnya Rikudou sennin lalu memberi nama para biju dari Ichibi-Kyuubi dan pertarungan sampai Akhir Indra dan Ashura karena Indra tidak setuju atas keputusan ayahnya mengangkat ashura menjadi Kepala Clan Otsutsuki dan mengakibatkan kehancuran Dimana-mana dan menewaskan mereka berdua.

Naruto yang mendengar dari awal mengangguk dan menunduk sedih mendengar pertarungan Kakak dan Adik itu hanya karna rasa iri yang berubah jadi kebencian terhadap Adiknya. Naruto pun mengerti cara untuk mencapai kedamaian adalah dengan menghapus dan memutuskan rantai kebencian seperti perinsip yang dipakai oleh Ashura dengan menumbuhkan rasa cinta terhadap sesama manusia( INGAT BUKAN CINTA SESAMA JENIS ATAU HAL YANG DILUAR KEWAJARAN!).

Setelah itu Rikudou sennin menjelaskan tentang reinkarnasi anaknya Indra dan Ashura pertama yaitu Indra: Uchiha Madara dan Ashura: Hashirama senju. Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget tapi kekagetan itu langsung dirubahnya dengan wajah penasaran.

"eto,, -jiji reinkarnasi mereka sekarang siapa?"tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Rikudou sennin yang mendengar itu tersenyum karna dia sudah tau bahwa muridnya ini akan bertanya seperti itu." Reinkarnasi Indra dan Ashura sekarang adalah,,,

.

.

,,,Uchiha Sasuke dan,,," Rikudou sennin sengaja menggantung Nama orang terakhir ingin melihat begaimana reaksi Naruto yang sepertinya penasaran

.

.

"dan apa –jiji?" ucap Naruto penasaran dengan orang terakhir sebagai Ashura, kalau boleh jujur Naruto juga berharap dia salah satu reinkarnasi itu.

" yang terakhir sebagai Ashura adalah Namikaze menma" Ujarnya Rikudou sennin.

Naruto yang mendengar itu Kaget dan Rikudou sennin melihat itu ia berharap Naruto tidak Iri dan semakin membenci Keluarganya, tapi ternyata dugaan tersebut harus ia tepis jauh-jauh karena sekarang yang ia lihat adalah senyuman sehangat matahari, Rikudou sennin yang melihat itu senang sekaligus bangga terhadap anak didiknya.

" begitu souka kalau begitu aku harap mereka tidak bertarung seperti pendahulu mereka" ucap naruto dan dari kata-katanya sepertinya ia tidka sedih sama sekali yah walaupun ia kaget dan iri tapi ia tepis perasaan itu jauh-jauh karna tujuannya saat ini adalah **PERDAMAMAIAN.**

Rikudou sennin yang mendengar itu senang tapi ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya saat mendengar kata muridnya tersebut.

"Naruto aku ingin bertanya kepadamu?" tanyanya.

" –jiji ingin nanya apa?" balas Naruto yang penasaran akan pertanyaan yang akan diajukan oleh Senseinya itu, dilihat raut wajah Rikudou sennin serius.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau hal tersebut terjadi!?"

"Maksudnya –jiji apa bila mereka bertarung sama lain begitu,,," balas naruto dan dilihatnya anggukan. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunduk memikirkan jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan.

Rikudou sennin yang melihat Muridnya menunduk seperti memikirkan sebuah jawaban pasti hanya bisa menunggu apa jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan , dia berharap jawaban yang dikeluarkan dapat membuat dia puas.

Naruto masih memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan,,,setelah lama berfikir,,

"TENTU SAJA AKU AKAN MENGHETIKANNYA MESKIPUN AKU HARUS MEMATAHKAN **KEDUA TANGAN DAN KAKI MEREKA**!" jawab naruto dengan lantang disertai cengiran dimana tidak ada keraguan sama sekali.

Rikudou sennin yang mendengar itu kaget karna tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak begitu saja tapi setelah mendengar jawaban yang dikeluarkannya dia tersenyum karna apapun yang dilakukan oleh muridnya dia percaya bahwa itu baik bagi masa depan nanti.

"baiklah kalau begitu saatnya kita mulai pelatihan Ninshu untuk menjadi seorang shinobi sejati" ujar Rikudou sennin kepada Naruto ' yah,,,mulai sekarang aku bisa tenang karna kebencian dalam dirinya sudah berkurang, dan aku harap kau bisa membawa dunia ini ke yang lebih baik naruto karna aku sudah gagal'

"YAAA!"

* * *

 **SKIP TIME MALAM DI KONOHAGAKURE**

Malam yang indah bulan bersinar seakan menyombongkan sinarnya suara binatang malam menjadi music didalam kesunyian . malam hari adalah waktu yang digunakan orang untuk beristirahat dengan tenang setelah seharian beraktifitas, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut tidak berlaku untuk salah satu komplek perumahan dikonoha. Tepatnya di,,

 **Uchiha Compound**

Disalah satu gang yang berada disitu terlihat dua orang yang satu masih Remaja sedangkan yang satunya masih anak-anak dilihat dari kondisinya sang anak berambut raven tersebut dengan tubuhnya bergetar dan kaki yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tubuhnya itu seperti mengalami guncangan batin yang hebat,

"k-ke-kenapa,,,k-kak?" tanya sang anak dengan tubuh bergetar kepada lelaki yang ada didepannya dengan pakaian anbu dan ikat kepala konoha, berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang yang dikuncir serta memiliki garis disisi hidungnya seperti keriput.

"kakak melakukan ini hanya untuk mencoba kekuatan kakak sasuke" ucapnya datar kepada sang anak yang berada di depannya bernama Uchiha sasuke yang sedang menahan luka di bahunya dan menopang tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget akibat jawaban yang diterimanya sangat tidak masuk akal'Mencoba kekuatan ' katanya hanya demi mencoba kekuatan dia membantai clannya sendiri manusia macam apa dia, dia tidak seperti ini Itachi tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti ini.

Perasaan sasuke campur aduk saat ini marah,sedih,takut bercampur menjadi satu dalam dirinya. Dirinya tidak tau akan seperti ini saat ia pulang ia sudah dikagetkan dengan beberapa mayat yang tergeletak ia takut, lalu ia berlari kerumah keluarganya tapi saat sampai yang didapatkannya hanya orang tuanya yang dibunuh oleh kakanya sendiri, dan dia diperlihatkan kejadian pembantaian tersebut oleh kakanya. Mengingat hal tersebut dia ingin sekali membunuh kakanya tapi apa daya dia sudah terluka dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"S-Sialan kau Itachi BANGSAT!BAJINGAN KAU! AKAN KUBUNUH Ka-'uhuk',,ugh" teriak marah sasuke namun saat ia ingin bergerak tubuhnya sangat sakit dan dia memuntahkan darah, ingin rasanya dia membunuh lelaki yang ada didepannya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

" kau tidak akan bisa membunuh kaka Sasuke kau lemah dan kau harus tau itu,,,"

Deg

hati sasuke terasa diremas saat dia menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya lemah, yah dia memang lemah melindungi keluarganya saja tidak bisa." Kau tau kenapa sasuke?" Itachi melihat tidak ada jawaban melanjutkan kata-katanya

" itu karna kau tidak memiliki **KEBENCIAN"** sasuke yang mendengar itu tersentak dan melihat mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kearah itachi "oleh karena itu kau harus membenci kaka bencilah kaka dan kalau kau sudah memiliki Mata ini,,,"Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan mata sharingan yang berputar membentuk pola 3 mata shuriken(Mangekyou sharingan Itachi)

",,,kau datanglah kekaka dan bunuh kaka, dan syarat mendapatkan mata ini kau harus memiliki **KEBENCIAN** dan Kau harus,,,,,

,,,, **MEMBUNUH ORANG TERDEKATMU"** lanjutnya lalu Itachi pergi dengan shunsin meninggalkan sasuke tergeletak disana

Dan setelah mendengar perkataan itachi itu kesadarannya mulai redup sampai akhirnya hanya kegelapan yang terlihat dan ditemani dengan dinginnya malam takdir petualangan Uchiha sasuke yang selamat dari pembantaian kakanya sendiri BARU DIMULAI!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MAKASIH PARA READERS SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA FANFIC NARUTO BUATANKU INI.**

 **MAAF APA BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN KATA ATAU YANG LAINNYA.**

 **[ untuk chapter selanjutnya akan di update tgl 12 juni 2015]**

 **SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PESAN**

 **TOLONG REVIEWS NYA.**


	4. Entahlah,,,,

**NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikit adegan romance)**

 **Summary:** **N** aruto yang frustasi karena diabaikan oleh keluarganya, penduduk desanya bahkan ingin membunuhnya karena adiknya yang seorang jinchuriki selalu di jaga oleh para anbu. Bahkan hanya beberapa orang saja yang peduli padanya, dan disaat dia kehilangan kesadaran dirinya akibat luka yang dideritanya dia diselamatkan oleh orang misterius?. **( GAK JAGO BIKIN SUMMARY)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Shoibsmd: ini udh lanjut maaf telat saya lagi kurang sehat.**

 **Siti583: yah betul saya setuju, makasih sudah membaca dan Riviewsnya**

 **rheafica: memang dari awal saya akan membuat Naruto jadi Dingin, kalau masalah sasuke akan terjawab didalam alur cerita, sifat menma itu penyayang penuh kasih dia begitu kepada Naruto karena pengaruh orangtuanya yang memperlakukan Naruto tanpa tau apa-apa, terima kasih telah reviews.**

 **AngGa504: iya terima kasih ini saya lanjutkan.**

 **TheFourtySeventh: Menma memang reinkarnasi Ashura sifatnya kayak karena pengaruh orangtuanya yang memperlakukan Naruto tanpa tau apa-apa, Menma memang penuh kasih sayang terhadap orang disekitarnya, Terima kasih sudah membaca dan juga terima kasih ata Riviewsnya.**

 **Fx: saya memang niat membuat fanfic dan saya akan tetap melanjutkannya, saya tidak mau menjadi orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, ungkin akan telat update jika terjadi halangan, Terima kasih.**

 **Uzukage: ini akan saya usahakan.**

 **Aldho namikaze: akan saya usahakan, juga saya akan pertimbangkan saran anda, Terima kasih.**

 **Tohka-chan: ini lanjut maaf telat.**

 **Septian: ini lanjut.**

 **Guest: (** palingan ujung-ujungnya ne cerita gx bakalan tamat…) **Terima kasih Kritikannya, akan saya usahakan sampai tamat.**

 **Mao-chan: terima kasih (*Gdubrak, abis muji ngejatuhin) tapi gak apa-apa akan saya usahakan beda juga akan saya usahakan lebih baik lagi, soal Rinnegan akan terjawab dichapter ini, untuk pair belum terpikirkan boleh kasih sarannya, word akan saya tambahkan, Terima Kasih.**

 **Naruttebayo: ini saya lanjutkan, Terima kasih.**

 **Guest: (** alur lamban, mainstream, dan naruto yang terlalu baik -_- sbenarnya kalau lu mao mendapat review yang banyak? Pembaca lebih suka kalau cerita yang jayaj gini nih dibuat dengan sifat naruto yang misterius,susah ditebak, dingin, cool, dan lebih penting buatlah naruto JADI DARK NARUTO!) , **maaf jika banyak kekurangan akan saya perbaiki lagi, saya tidak terpaku dengan riviews, saya juga tidak memaksa anda suka atau tidak dengan fic saya, saya juga tidak memaksa anda atau yang lain membaca fic saya, untuk sifat naruto akan saya fikirkan saran anda dan memang dari awal saya akan membuat Naruto jadi Dark tapi secara bertahap, Terima kasih atas saran dan kritikannya saya lebih suka ada yang menilai kekurangan saya seperti ini, sekali lagi terima kasih.**

 **Namikaze Nizaruto: akan saya usahakan, Terima kasih.**

 **EdyBrrr: sakarang Naruto akan bangun, Masalah Minato akan terjawab mengikuti jalannya cerita, yah ini saya lanjutkan terima kasih.**

 **Oje581: Terima kasih banyak, baca terus ya.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IKATAN**

 **AT KONOHA**

Pagi hari yang indah ditemani suara burung yang berkicau seakan menyapa makhluk yang akan memulai aktivitasnya. Bisa kita lihat disebagian tempat didesa Konoha para warga yang akan memulai kegiatannya dari pedagang yang akan membuka tokonya sampai anak-anak yang pergi untuk belajar di akademi atau bermain.

Disebuah kamar di rumah sakit terlihat anak bersurai pirang gelap yang tertidur ( _padahal mah gak #di rasengan)_ tak terasa sudah 7 hari sejak terakhir Naruto berlatih didalam mindscapenya bersama kami no Shinobi Rikudou sennin. Tak terasa pula banyak perubahan atau kejadian yang dilewatinya. Dari Sandaime yang selalu menjenguknya dan khawatir karena Naruto tidak pernah sadar selama hampir satu minggu dia pingsan, bahkan pernah sandaime memberitahukan keadaaan Naruto kepada keluarganya namun keluarganya mengacuhkannya bahkan ayahnya sendiri hanya menjawab _" biarkan saja sandaime-jiji mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, nanti juga sadar lebih baik anda urus saja pekerjaan anda yang belum selesai"_ sandaime yang mendengar itu marah tapi ia memendam amarah itu dan langsung pergi.

Untuk perubahan fisik ditubuhnya sekarang yang sedikit berbentuk, wajahnya yang lumayan tampan, sampai perubahan yang paling mencolok adalah tingginya yang bertambah sedikit akibat latihan keras yang ada di mindscapenya.

 **MINDSCAPE**

" **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku"**

 **Blarrrr**

Keluar api dalam intensitas yang besar membentuk seperti ombak tsunami yang besar menghanguskan jalur lintasan api tersebut, yang rupanya berasal dari seorang anak , siapa lagi kalau bukan tokoh utama kita Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Yah 5 tahun sudah dia berlatih di dalam mindscapenya kemampuannya pun meningkat drastis,untuk **NINJUTSU** dia memasteri futon,katon,suiton, dan ration hal yang menakjubkan untuk anak seusianya, dia juga sering melatih energy yin dan yang dalam tubuhnya sehingga chakranya akan terisi dengan cepat, ngomong-ngomong soal **chakra** , Naruto seorang Uzumaki dia memiliki Chakra yang besar juga memiliki Chakra control yang perfect melewati Control chakra Nidaime Hokage yang bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan.

Untuk genjutsu jangan ditanya tanpa diduga saat dia latihan Ninshu dan memaksakan diri bahkan Rikudou sennin sempat menyuruhnya istirahat, saat dia melewati batasnya lah tanpa diduga ia membangkitkan Sharingan. Dan sekarang sharinganya sudah 3 tomoe dan itu membuat ia mudah menguasai genjutsu, dan saat Rikudou sennin memeriksa ternyata Naruto memiliki darah Uchiha yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

Dan sebagai tambahan ia juga ahli dibidang kenjutsu dan taijutsu. (sisanya nanti di profil naruto #pegelll,,, ) dan satu lagi Naruto bisa Hiraishin bahkan sudah dikembangkan ketingkat selanjutnya olehnya besama senseinya Rikudou sennin.

"Hah,,,lumayan lebih bagus dari kemarin" ujar Naruto seraya melihat Hasil dari jutsunya tadi.

Rikudou sennin yang melihat latihan ringan Muridnya itu bangga tapi ia juga sedih karna Hari ini adalah hari latihan Naruto selesai.

"Naruto,,," panggilnya kepada Naruto yang terlihat sedang melihat keatas seperti menerawang sesuatu. Rikudou sennin yang melihat itu sedih ia tau kalau Naruto merindukan Keluarganya walaupun ia tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya sendiri.

 **Naruto Pov**

Aku baru saja selesai mengeluarkan jurus katon ku , dan hasilnya lumayan tapi aku harus memaksimalkan lagi panas apinya.

"Hah,,,lumayan lebih bagus dari kemarin" ujarku seraya melihat Hasil dari jutsuku tadi. Setelah itu aku melihat keatas dimana hanya warna putih yang ku lihat.

Oh ya, aku baru ingat hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berlatih dan mengakhiri pelatihanku, aku penasaran bagaimana orang yang peduli padaku di luar yah, apa mereka merindukanku dan sandaime-jiji bagaimana keadaanmu ku harap kau baik-baik saja meskipun diluar hanya seminggu tapi bagiku sama dengan lima tahun.

Ku pandangi langit diatasku berwarna putih yang sedikit terang ku mencoba tuk membayangkan bagaimana reaksi keluargaku saat aku sadar, bagaimana reaksi mereka ketika mendengar diriku ada dirumah sakit dan tidak sadarkan diri

'otou-san,okaa-san, dan Menma,,,,apa kalian merindukanku apa kalian sedih saat aku tidak ada,,,apa okaa-san menjengukku dirumah sakit,,,dan Menma apa kau peduli padaku atau kalian semua peduli padaku nanti saat aku sadar,,,' batinku seraya membayangkan keluargaku terhadapku.

"hah,,,,membayangkan apa aku ini, sudah jelas-jelas mereka tidak suka padaku, lebih baik aku lupakan saja"

.

.

.

"to,,,"

"Naruto,,,"

"eh"

Aku terlonjak kaget saat ada yang memanggilku saat aku menengok siapa yang memanggilku ternyata Senseiku Rikudou-jiji yang memanggilku aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa –jiji ?" aku lalu berjalan menghampiri senseiku

 **POV END**

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan kearah Rikudou Sennin, sepertinya Rikudou sennin Ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya,

"Ada apa –jiji?" Tanya penasaran Naruto.

"Naruto kau sudah tahu bukan Kalau hari ini adalah hari terakhir kau ku latih" ujar Rikudou sennin Kepada Naruto dan bisa dilihat ada sedikit Raut kesedihan Diwajahnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu sedih karena orang yang sudah menemaninya akan pergi dan dia akan kembali kekehidupan lamanya.

"yah,,,aku tau –jiji,,,," ujar Naruto yang menudukan kepalanya dan terdengar nada sedih di kalimatnya.

" ,,,Dan terima kasih sudah mau melatihku, mengajariku, membimbingku, dan menemaniku sehingga aku tau bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga aku senang saat –jiji menasihatiku membimbingku agar lebih baik menemaniku saat aku teringat akan keluargaku " Ujar Naruto yang sudah mengangkat kepalanya sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Rikudou sennin.

"sama- sama Naruto kau kulatih karena aku ingin kau dapat melindungi orang yang berharga untukmu dan tentu untuk menjaga dirimu juga,," ujar Rikudou sennin sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu menyeringai senang tapi tidak diketahui oleh Rikudou sennin entah apa itu yang membuatnya seperti itu.

",,,Itu karena aku percaya kepadamu **Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto** "

" dan Naruto Aku akan memberikan hadiah perpisahan kepadamu" ujar Rikudou sennin kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu senang dan bingung hadiah apa yang akan diberikan kepadanya, dia berharap bahwa kekuatan ini mampu melindungi dan melancarkan rencananya.

" hadiah pertama aku akan memberikan pedang _**kusanagi no tsurugi**_ ku ini kepadamu " ujar Rikudou sennin sambil memberikan pedangnya kepada Naruto dan diterima oleh Naruto.

Naruto yang menerima pedang itu pun heran 'kenapa pedang ini Ringan sekali,,' batinnya heran karena pedang yang dia terima sangat ringan padahal pedang ini terbuat dari logam Khusus dan pasti berat.

"emm,,ano –jiji kenapa pedang ini ringan sekali aku seperti tidak merasa keberatan saat memegang pedang ini?" ujar naruto sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kesegala arah.

Rikudou sennin yang mendengar itu tersenyum. " itu karena hanya dua orang yang bisa menggunakan pedang ini" serunya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"dua orang,,? Siapa itu –jiji"

"dua orang itu adalah aku dan kau Naruto, itu karena pedang ini akan memilih siapa penggunanya jadi tidak sembarang orang yang dapat menggunakannya dan juga pedang ini tidak bisa ditangkis apa bila dialiri chakra" jawab Rikudou sennin kepada Naruto dan hanya dijawab 'oh' ria saja oleh Naruto sambil terkagum melihat hadiah pertamanya.

"hadiah kedua aku akan memberikan semua gulungan jutsu dan gulungan lainnya ini kepadamu untuk gulungan jutsu dari jutsu rank D sampai Rank S aku harap kau menyimpan dan pelajari gulungan itu dengan bijak" ujar Rikudou sennin sambil mengambil sesuatu dari ketiadaan dan keluarlah sebuah kotak besar yang jatuh didepan Naruto.

BRAKK

"didalam kotak itu berisi sebuah gulungan-gulungan ninja, pelajarilah semua yang ada di situ nanti" lanjut Rikudou sennin.

Naruto yang melihat itu memasukan semua gulungannya satu persatu kedalam lengan kirinya yang terdapat sebuah kaligrafi fuinjutsu penyimpanan teransparan, setelah semua scroll yang ada di dalam kotak telah ia simpan, Naruto pun juga menyimpan pedangnya di penyimpanan lengan kirinya karena mana mungkin anak seumurannnya membawa pedang panjang seperti itu.

"baiklah sekarang adalah hadiah terakhirnya, tolong kau tutup matamu Naruto" ujar Rikudou sennin seraya mendekatkan dirinya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun menutup matanya.

Rikudou sennin setelah mendekat kepada Naruto ia pun menyentuh kepala Naruto

' _pluk'_

Naruto setelah merasakan kepalanya di sentuhpun mulai merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir kedalam dirinya sesuatu yang kuat.

"Nah,,sekarang bukalah matamu Naruto!"

Setelah mendengar itu naruto membuka matanya dan terlihat matanya mulai berubah dari blue safir menjadi mata berwarna merah dengan pola riak air.

"A-ada apa dengan mataku,,,k-kenapa aku melihat sesuatu yang mengalir di tubuhmu –jiji?dan kenapa aku merasa ada kekuatan besar dimataku, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya sekaligus shok karena dia melihat sesuatu yang mengalir saat dia melihat kearah Rikudou sennin dan dia merasa ada kekuatan besar ditubuh dan matanya.

"itu adalah Rinnegan Naruto doujutsu selain Sharingan dan byakugan, juga kau dapat menggunakan kekuatan Enam jalur yaitu: **Tendo,Chikusodo,Shurado,Ningendo,Jigokudo,dan Gedo.** Aku memberikan sedikit chakra ku kepadamu dan terciptalah Rinnegan alami dimatamu karena kau memiliki doujutsu sharingan, pelajarilah mata itu dari salah satu gulungan yang kau simpan tadi" jawab Rikudou sennin sekaligus menjelaskan kekuatan mata baru Naruto.

"ohh,,begitu jadi nama mata ini Rinne-Arrrgggghhh!" ujar Naruto tapi setelah itu ia berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"AAAArrrrggggHH!,,,Ma-Mataku Ke-Kenapa mataku panas SEka-AAARRRGGHHHH!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan rasa panas dan sakit dimatanya.

Rikudou sennin yang melihat itu hanya tenang dan mencoba memeriksa apa yang terjadi seperti ia sudah memperkirakan apa yang terjadi nanti kepada Naruto. Tapi,,,,

"Naruto! tenanglah,,, coba kau setabilkan chakramu yang mengalir kematamu!" suruh Rikudou sennin kepada Naruto agar ia menstabilkan chakra yang mengalir kematanya.

Naruto yang mendengar perintah dari senseinya menjawab"Ba-baiklah" perlahan tapi pasti setelah melakukan perintah Rikudou sennin mata Naruto mulai berputar dari mata berwarna merah dengan pola riak air menjadi mata merah dengan pupil aneh berbentuk Shuriken 6 sudut tiga sudut berputar kekanan dan tiga sudut yang lain berputar ke kiri(Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan itachi bukan yang sama sasuke ), lalu berputar lagi Menjadi Shuriken 3 Sudut(Mangekyou Sharingan Itachi), berputar lagi menjadi mata merah 3 tomoe dan berputar lagi menjadi mata Blue safir.

Rikudou sennin yang melihat itu sempat kaget tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum ia tidak menyangka kalau muridnya ini sangat berbakat ia jadi semakin percaya kalau perdamaian dapat Naruto capai. ' sudah aku duga takdir memilih anak yang tepat untuk tugas itu, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat perdamaian yang dia capai'

"Hah,,,Hah,,,Hahhh,,,," deru nafas naruto yang sangat cepat setelah menstabilkan chakra kematanya, karena efek pertama kali menggunakan mata Rinnegan membuat chakranya terkuras sampai ia jatuh tertumpu kedua tangannya.

"Naruto,,,lebih baik kau berlatih Nanti untuk mengendalikan Rinnegan itu, dan aku tidak menyangka kau membangkitkan kekuatan sejati Sharingan yaitu; Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Aku semakin percaya kepadamu Naruto " Ujar Rikudou sennin kepadanya.

"terima kasih –jiji,,Hahh,,aku akan berlatih dengan scroll yang kau berikan tadi," ucap terima kasih Naruto karna diberikan kepercayaan.

" yah baiklah sekarang mendekatlah Naruto" ujar Rikudou sennin agar mendekat kepadanya.

Naruto yang mendengar berjalan kearah Rikudou sennin dengan deru nafas yang masih tidak normal walaupun chakranya sudah terisi kembali tapi staminanya terasa terkuras.

Dan saat Naruto sudah dekat dengan Rikudou sennin , Rikudou sennin pun memegang kepala Naruto, Naruto mendongak, Rikudou sennin tersenyum lalu berkata,,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun,,,( Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto)"

.

.

.

.

Deg

.

.

Naruto melebarkan matanya atas ucapan yang diucap oleh senseinya, ia bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil mendongak melihat senyum senseinya perasaannya saat ini campur aduk , belum pernah ada seseorang yang mengucapkan kata itu kepadanya hanya beberapa orang saja termasuk Sandaime Hokage yang ingat kepadanya, Karena Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya _ **'10 october tanggal kelahiran Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto'**_.

Tanpa diketahui air mata mengalir disetiap matanya, dan tanpa diperintah Naruto memeluk Rikudou sennin.

"A-arigatou,,,hikss,,,A-arigatou,,,hikss,,Arigatou –jiji" ucap Naruto seraya memeluk dengan erat Rikudou sennin.

Rikudou sennin yang dipeluk balas memeluk lalu ia melepaskan pulukannya dengan perlahan lalu memegang kedua pundak Naruto.

" sama-sama Naruto, dan Naruto sudah saatnya aku pergi" ujar Rikudou sennin seraya mengusap pucuk kepala surai PIrang gelap tersebut yang sekarang dibagian ujungnya berwarna sedikit putih.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum disertai cengiran yang sehangat mentari, setelah itu dia membungkuk 900 .

"Arigatou Gozaimasu~ Hagoromo-sensei" ujar Naruto kepada Rikudou sennin.

Terlihat Rikudou sennin mulai bercahaya dan tubuhnya semakin lama semakin terang menyilaukan ' _Berjuanglah Naruto petualanganmu baru saja dimulai karena kau akan mengalami banyak sekali cobaan berat dan aku masih khawatir kepadamu karena kau masih memiliki kebencian di dalam hatimu yang paling da,,lam '_ cahaya tersebut semakin terang sampai Naruto harus menutupi matanya dari cahaya yang semakin terang sampai,,,,

 **AT Rumah sakit Konoha**

Dikamar pasien, Naruto mulai membuka matanya dia mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali membiasakan cahaya yang masuk kematanya,

Setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah ia mencium bau obat-obatan " sepertinya ini dirumah sakit ya?" Tanyanya entah kepada siapa, iapun melihat keluar jendela dan dilihatnya hari masih pagi

' mungkin karena perbedaan waktu' batinnya.

Namun lamuannya harus terhenti saat ia ,mendengar suara pintu digeser.

' _sreetz'_

Narutopun menengok dan dilihatnya Orang yang ingin sekali dia lindungi, yah dia adalah Sandaime Aka Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto tersenyum melihat siapa yang dia lihat dan mengunjunginya, yah walaupun dia berharap keluarganya lah yang mengunjunginya tapi ini saja dia sudah bersyukur.

Sandaime yang melihat itu terdiam dia bisa melihat cucunya yang selama ini masih berbaring di kasur rumah sakit sudah sadar bahkan tersenyum kepadanya.

" Ohayo~-jiji" seru Naruto kepada Sandaime yang terlihat melamun.

Sandaime yang melamun pun kaget saat mendengar sapaan cucunya, saat ia melihat Naruto diapun tersenyum.

"ohayo~ Naruto,,"sandaime berjalan ke arah kasur Naruto dan duduk disamping sisi kasur tersebut, lalu sandaime pun mengusap surai pirang gelap dan putih di setiap ujung rambut Naruto.

' kenapa rambut Naruto agak berbeda ,,,,,?' batin sandaime bingung setelah melihat rambut Naruto yang agak berbeda, tapi sandaime hanya menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak peduli yang terpenting cucunya sudah sadar.

Naruto yang diperlakukan begitu hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya sambil mencoba bangun ,

"Naruto bagaimana keadaanmu?,,, kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?,,,sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" kata sandaime menanyakan kenapa keadaan Naruto bisa seperti itu.

Naruto yang mendapat pertanyaan mendadak dari –jijinya bingung harus menjawab apa ' apakah aku harus berkata jujur,,,lebih baik untuk kali ini aku berbohong saja, maaf –jiji aku tidak bisa memberitahumu mungkin suatu saat kau akan tau,,,,'

" Hehehe,,,,,maaf –jiji jika itu membuatmu Khawatir, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan dan mugkin ada beberapa kunai beracun yang menancap ditubuhku" jelas Naruto berbohong kepada sandaime berusaha meyakinkannya.

Sandaime yang mendengar penuturan dari Naruto menatap tajam kedua mata safir tersebut berusaha mencari sebuah kebohongan yang di ucapkannya dan,,,,

" hah,, kau ini,,,aku tidak percaya kau seperti itu bahkan dokter sudah memeriksa apakah ada racun ditubuhmu dan hasilnya nihil dan,,,," ucapnya sambil menatap Naruto dan dilihatnya ada setetes kringat di wajah Naruto yang sepertinya gugup 'kena kau'batinnya sambil menyerigai kecil.

",,,,aku tau kau tidak bisa berbohong Naruto-kun" lanjutnya yang membuat Naruto pundung karena memang benar Naruto Uzumaki sang murid dari Rikudou sennin tidak bisa berbohong kepada –jijinya Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Naruto yang pundung seakan tau fakta yang terjadi hanya bisa merutuki kelakuannya yang tidak bisa berbohong kepada –jijinya.

"Hah,,,sudah aku duga –jiji tidak mudah untuk dibohongi,,hah,," ujar Naruto, Sandaime hanya tersenyum seakan menunggu Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya " ,,,,Tapi aku harap –jiji bisa mengerti aku tidak bisa memberitahu sekarang,,mungkin jika waktunya tepat aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu –jiji,," lanjutnya disertai senyuman sehangat mentari pagi itu.

Sandaime yang mendengar itu mengusap surai pirang sedikit putih itu sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum karena ia tau kalau Naruto pasti memiliki alasan kenapa ia tidak memberitahukannya alasannya sekarang, yang terpenting sekarang cucunya baik-baik saja.

" baiklah –jiji mengerti kalau begitu" ujar sandaime.

" –jiji apa aku boleh pulang sekarang karena aku ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto karna dia tidak suka dengan rumah sakit yah meskipun dia bisa ninjutsu medic karena ia sangat berbakat.

" apa kau yakin Naruto ku lihat kau masih butuh Istirahat?" bukan sandaime yang berucap tapi seseorang yang ada di pintu lah yang berkata tadi, NAruto dan sandaime menengok asal suara tersebut dan didapati seorang pemuda dengan rompi chuunin juga dengan luka Horizontal dihidungnya.

"IRUKA-Sensei!" teriak Naruto saat mengetahui orang yang di ambang pintu adalah gurunya sekaligus orang yang peduli kepadanya.

" iruka ku kira kau tidak akan datang ? apa kau berniat menjenguk Naruto di hari libur" Tanya sandaime yang melihat iruka sedang berjalan kearah Ranjang tepat tidur Naruto.

" ahh,,,tidak mungkin aku tidak menjenguk Naruto sandaime-sama, yah aku memang berniat menjenguk Naruto di hari libur juga karena aku ingin memberikan dan mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Naruto" ujar Iruka menjawab pertanyaan sandaime , lalu pandangannya dia alihkan kearah Naruto.

"Tanjoubi Omedetou Naruto-kun/Naruto,,,( Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto)" ujar keduanya memberikan selamat kepada Naruto.

" terima kasih Iruka-sensei dan sandaime-jiji" ucap terima kasih Naruto yang senang karena mendapat ucapan selamat dari 3 orang saat ini.

" Maaf Naruto –jiji tidak membawa Hadiah apapun untukmu,,sebagai gantinya kau boleh minta apapun" ujar sandaime karena dia lupa untuk memberikan hadiah kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum"tidak apa-apa –jiji kau sudah memberiku ucapan selamat saja aku bersyukur, mungkin lain kali aku akan meminta sesuatu kepadamu"

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu ia mengusap kepala Naruto 'kasihan sekali Naruto,,,,Mereka sungguh bodoh menyianyiakan anak penuh kasih sayang ini"

" Baiklah! Sebagai Hadiah selamat ulang tahun kau aku traktir RAMEN Hari ini!" ujar Iruka untuk memberikan Traktir Ramen kepada Naruto.

" SEPUASNYA!?" teriak semangat NAruto sambil yang langsung berdiri diatas kasurnya dengan mata berbinar binar.

" YA! SEPUA-'Eh'" ujar Iruka yang terhenti karena menyadari sesuatu.

' SIALLLL! Aku keceplosan,,,,' batinnya setelah sadar akan sesuatu.

Iruka lalu melihat Naruto yang nyengir dan hanya bisa enghela napas ' Hahh,,,lagipula tidak ada salahnya aku mengajaknya makan sepuasnya,,,,walaupun aku harus kehilangan sebagian gajiku ' batinnya miris mengingat dia baru gajian hari ini.

"YEEEE! Ayo iruka sensei kita pergi ,,dan terima kasih sudah menjengukku -jiji kami pergi dulu!" ujar teriak Naruto seraya berlari sambil menarik tangan iruka, sandaime yang melihat itu tersenyum bisa melihat cucunya kembali seperti dulu

 **(pakaian Naruto seperti di canon hanya saja kaosnya berwarna hitam dan tampilan rambut seperti yondaime tapi rambutnya agak pendek sedikit juga diujung rambutnya berwarna putih)**

Diperjalanan Naruto dan iruka selalu ditemani canda tawa dan obrolan yang menurut mereka Asik

' tunggu aku kalian ,,,'

* * *

Disebuah danau terdapat seorang anak berambut raven bermata onyx, bisa dilihat anak tersebut sedang berlatih dipinggir danau tersebut.

" **Katon: gokakyou No Jutsu"**

Keluar api dalam bentuk bola kearah danau, mengakibatkan kabut tebal disekitar benturan air dan jutsu api itu yang berasal dari anak yang ada disitu.

"Hah,,Hah,,cih masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan `dia` " ujar anak tersebut yang bernama sasuke.

" _kau tidak akan bisa membunuh kaka Sasuke,,,'_

"sekali lagi!" seru sasuke menyemangati diri.

" **Katon:,,,,**

" _kau lemah dan kau harus tau itu"_

" **,,Gokakyou,,,"**

 _." Kau tau kenapa sasuke?"_

" **,,,,,No,,,"**

" _itu karna kau tidak memiliki_ _ **KEBENCIAN"**_

" **,,,,Jutsu"**

"UNTUK ITULAH AKU **MEMBENCIMU ITACHIIIII!** "

 **BLARRRR**

terjadi ledakan besar akibat benturan api dan air itu, dan setelah itu sasuke berjalan kearah tepian danau yang berumput sebagai alas untuk tiduran dan mengatur nafas.

 **SASUKE POV**

Aku sasuke, kejadian minggu lalu membuatku sedih, kejadian dimana klan ku dibantai dan lebih parahnya lagi aku kehilangan ayah dan ibuku yang dibunuh oleh orang yang kusayangi, kukagumi, dan yang ku anggap sepesial yaitu kakaku sendiri **UCHIHA ITACHI** orang yang sekarang ku **BENCI**.

' itu tadi masih belum cukup untuk membunuh 'dia',,,'

Sasuke berjalan kepinggir danau,,masih terngiang diingatannya bagaimana kakaknya membunuhnya

mengingat hal itu membuat dia sedih dan marah, lalu dia melihat pantulan dirinya, tiba-tiba pantulan berubah menjadi wajah itachi dan itu membuat dia kesal..

 **Brash**

sasuke meninju pantulan itachi dia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

" Aku,,Harus Kuat agar Aku dapat mengalahkannya " seru sasuke sambil berjalan kearah pinggir danau untuk melanjutkan latihannya.

* * *

Setelah berjalan Cukup lama Naruto dan Umino Iruka akhirnya sampai di kedai Ramen Teuchi dan anaknya ayame.

"paman! Aku pesan Ramen jumbo tambah daging ya!" seru NAruto memesan sebuah Ramen.

Iruka yang melihat itu sweetdrop.

'apakah Uang ku cukup,,,?'( ^_^!)

" Siap! tunggu sebentar Naruto, dan Anda iruka-san pesan apa?" jawab plus Tanya wanita yang ada di situ pesanan apa yang aka dipesan Iruka.

"ah,,aku pesan Ramen miso saja " jawab iruka sambil tersenyum.

…..

"Siap,,tunggu sebentar yah,,"

"Naruto,," Panggil iruka kepada Naruto yang terlihat melamun.

 **Naruto POV**

Disepanjang perjalanan kesini aku melihat tidak ada perubahan sama sekali dan aku juga masih melihat orang yang masih tidak suka denganku,,yah mau bagaimana lagi semuanya menganggapku aib bagi keluargaku.

' masih tidak berubah yah,,tapi aku akan bermain-main dengan kalian untuk sementara ini(Evil Smile)' batinku menyeringai mengingat orang-orang yang ada di Rumah.

"Naruto,,"

Ada yang memanggilku, aku menengok siapa yang memanggilku dan itu adalah senseiku di akademi Iruka-sensei aku tersenyum dan yang bisa kulihat Iruka-sensei memasang raut Khawatir.

' sepertinya aku harus terus memasang topeng ini,,,hah 'merepotkan' '

 **POV END**

Iruka yang melihat Naruto Tersenyum juga ikut tersenyum dia bersyukur Anak didiknya baik-baik saja.

'syukurlah dia baik-baik saja, aku sempat khawatir dengannya dijalan' batin Iruka sambil tersenyum.

" pesanan siap!" ujar ayame sambil menaruh pesanannya di meja dekat Naruto dan Iruka **.**

"YEEE! Itadakimasu!" teriak Naruto sambil melahap Ramennya.

"Itadakimas"

SKIP

Setelah memakan ramen Iruka membayar ramen yang tadi Naruto pesan yaitu 20 mangkok dan ramennya dnegan lesuh karena uang didompetnya sudah menipis.

"Hah,,,Naruto, kalau begini aku harus meminim pengeluaranku,,," ujar iruka, yang dibalas cengiran oleh Naruto.

"yasudah kalau begitu, sensei pergi dulu kau tidak apakan sendiri?" lanjutnya seraya bertanya.

" ha'I, tidak apa-apa iruka-sensei " ujar Naruto sambil menunjukan cengirannya.

" baiklah, kalau begitu sensei pergi dulu,,,jaa,,," ujar Iruka sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tersenyum sendiri.

Naruto yang melihat senseinya pergi menghilangkan senyumnya dan langsung berubah menjadi datar.

"Sebaiknya aku berjalan-jalan dahulu,sebelum,,(menyeringai)" ujarnya sambil berjalan melihat-lihat keadaan Konoha.

Disepanjang perjalanan Naruto banyak melihat-lihat Hal yang menarik dan Hal yang membosankan. Naruto terus berjalan sampai,,,

*Syuuttt

*Setttttttt,,,

Tap*

Naruto berhasil menangkap Kunai dari arah belakangnya , Shinobi yang tadi melempar kunai dari arah belakang tadi syok dia berharap kunai tersebut menancap pada tubuh Naruto.

Namun sayang dengan Insting Ninja terlatihnya dia berhasil menangkap kunai tersebut dengan kaki kanan diseret kebelakang lalu badannya ia condongkan kebelakang dan tangan kirinya menangkap kunai yang lewat tadi.

Naruto yang melihat Ekspresi shok orang yang mau mencelakainya hanya menyeringai, lalu Naruto melempar kembali kunai tersebut kebawah kaki shinobi itu.

*Tacc

Shinobi tersebut kaget melihat kunai yang tadi dia lempar yang sekarang berada didepannya, kejadian tersebut membuat banyak perhatian orang sekitar.

"Ba-Bagaimana kau bisa menangkap kunai tersebut?" Tanya shinobi yang kaget tersebut.

"Huh,,apa kau bodoh?,,Dilihat dari pakaianmu kau itu chuunin, apa kau kau tidak pernah belajar sewaktu di akademi, _seorang Shinobi Harus bisa menyembunyikan kemampuannya,_ huh,,Bodoh" Balas Naruto yang langsung berbalik pergi dengan seringaiannnya.

" SI-SIALAN KAU!"

Shinobi tersebut yang tidak terima langsung berlari berniat menyabetkan kunainya kearah naruto, Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung berbalik badan dengan gerakan slowmotion lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan Shinobi tersebut rambut pirang gelap dengan warna putih diujungnya tersebut berkibar, Shinobi tersebut yang menyadari pergelangan tangannya di tangkap menghantarkan lututnya kearah Naruto, NAruto yang mengetahui itu menahan lutut tersebut dengan tangan kanannya lalu mengarahkan lututnya kearah dagu, Shinobi tersebut yang menyadari itu menahan lutu anak tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

'ugh,,kuat sekali serangan anak ini,,' batin Shinobi tersebut.

NAruto menyeringai melihat musuhnya kaget lalu mengarahkan kaki kirinya yang bebas kearah samping kanan Shinobi tersebut yang masih kaget.

*BUAGH!

Shinobi tersebut terkena tendangan Naruto lalu terseret beberapa meter karena Naruto tidak memberikan tenaga di tendangannya.

Shinobi tersebut bangun lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah dan luka memar dipipi kanannya.

NAruto hanya melihat dengan tatapan bosan kepada Shinobi tersebut tanpa menurunkan kesiagannya.

"SIALAN KAU!" Shinobi tersebut berniat menyerang Naruto kembali tapi,,,,

"HENTIKAN!"

Shinobi tersebut berkeringat dingin saat menyadari siapa yang menghentikan aksinya.

"APa yang kalian lakukan? Mengganggu ketertiban Umum dengan melakukan pertarungan disini!" ujar Anbu tersebut .

Para penduduk yang melihat ada anbu langsung pergi meninggalkan lokasi tersebut.

"Ma-maaf Anbu-san tapi anak tersebut yang mulai" ujar Shinobi tersebut sambil menunjuk tempat dimana Naruto berada.

"Siapa?" Tanya anbu tersebut yang mencari siapa yang ditunjuk.

"di-" ujar Shinobi tersebut tercekat saat tidak menemukan siapa-siapa.

"KUSSOO!"

* * *

Naruto sudah pergi dari tempat tersebut menggunakan jikukan Hiraishin saat menyadari ada anbu yang mendekat karena dia tipe sensor.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di pinggir konoha kearah danau biasa dia menyendiri dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya,

Naruto sudah sampai kearah danau dan dia pun melihat keindahan danau yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat selama dia pingsan, Namun pandangannya teralihkan saat dia melihat ada seorang anak sedang berlatih Jutsu katon, Naruto merasa tertarik lalu dia mendekat untuk melihat siapa itu,,

" **Katon: Gokayou no jutsu**

*blassshhhh

"Hah,,,hah,,,kurasa segini cukup,,hah,," ujarnya setelah mengeluarkan jutsu Katon tersebut.

"hmm,,,kukira siapa? Ternyata kau sasuke" ujar Naruto yang sekarang berada di samping sasuke.

Sasuke menengok kesamping kanannya dan bisa dilihat anak bersurai pirang gelap dengan ujungnya berwarna putih, memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan lambang pusaran dibelakangnya juga celana pendek berwarna biru dan sepatu shinobi berwarna Hitam, dia adalah Naruto.

" 'hn',,,apa urusanmu Naruto, kukira kau sudah mati" ujar datar sasuke yang sekarang duduk di ujung jembatan kayu yang menghadap ke danau.

"ma,,ma,,,jangan seperti itu, kukira kau merindukanku?" ujar Naruto yang sudah mengikuti sasuke sambil tersenyum kedepan.

"hn"

Naruto sweetdrop dengan jawaban tidak jelas sasuke, ' jadi,,,ini Reinkarnasi indra itu,,, ( ^ ^!)'

" sasuke,,kulihat kau berusaha menyepurnakan jutsumu itu?" ucap naruto yang masih melihat kedepan.

" apa urusanmu,,, " ujar sasuke sambil melihat kebawah kearah danau.

" aku tau kau ada masalah dan kalau boleh tau apa masalahmu?" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu sedikit kaget tapi dapat ia sembunyikan dengan wajah datarnya.

" jika kau tidak mau cerita tak apa, Hanya saja menurutku lebih baik kau menceritakan masalahmu dan itu akan membuat perasaanmu lebih baik" lanjutnya seraya melihat kembali kedepan dan menghirup udara sejuk disitu,

Sasuke yang mendengar itu berfikir 'apakah aku harus menceritakan masalahku kepadanya,?', sasuke melihat kearah Naruto dan terlihat Naruto sedang memejamkan mata menikmati angin sejuk yang yang berhembus disitu .

" baiklah aku akan menceritakannya,,,,,,," sasuke mulai bercerita tentang masalahnya, pembantaian clannya oleh kakanya Uchiha Itachi sasuke sempat mengepalkan tangannya saat menyebut orang itu, NAruto sempat kaget saat mendengar clan Uchiha dibantai, dan cerita berakhir setelah Sasuke menceritakan tentang ambisinya yaitu membunuh kakanya.

Naruto yang mendengar dari awal hanya menutup mata dan mengangguk,.

" Aku mengerti sekarang alasan kau berlatih dengan keras tadi untuk menjadi kuat dan membunuh kakakmu, tapi apa kau tau alasan dia melakukan itu?, maksudku setiap orang pasti memiliki alasan yang logis,,, tidak mungkin dia melakukan itu hanya untuk mengetes kekuatannya saja. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik kejadian itu?" ujar Naruto berusaha mencari sesuatu dibalik kejadian tersebut.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu membelalakan matanya kaget lalu ,,,,

"APA Maksudmu,,HAH!" ujar sasuke dengan intonasi yang tinggi sambil mencengkram kerah Naruto yang masih berfikir.

"apa kau sudah mencari tahu hubungan dan alasan kakamu tentang pebantaian tersebut?" Tanya naruto tenang tanpa takut sama sekali dengan tatapan tajam dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menunduk memikirkan kata-kata yang barusan dia dengar.

" Sudah aku duga kau belum menyelidikinya,,,,Hah,,,," ujar Naruto kepada sasuke yang masih menunduk memikirkan sesuatu.

Sasuke masih menunduk memikirkan kata-kata kakanya sebelum pembantaian,' Aniki apa benar kau melakukan ini ada maksud lain'

",,,,dari cerita tadi kakamu sangat menyayangimu dan klanmu bukan?,,,,,,," dan dijawab anggukan oleh sasuke ",,,,dan kakakmu juga seorang kapten anbu ya kan? Lanjutnya. ",,,dan seorang kapten anbu adalah orang yang loyal kepada desa dan dia bergerak sesuai perintah dari desa"

Sasuke yang mendengarkan terbelalak kaget lalu ia melihat Naruto yang memasang miik serius,," Jadi maksudmu,,?"

Naruto yang melihat sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh emosi melanjutkan kata-katanya

"yah,,,kakakmu diperintahkan oleh desa Konoha untuk membantai clanmu yang mungkin menjadi ancaman desa dan dia pasti meminta permintaan untuk tidak membunuhmu karena dia menyayangimu lebih dari apapun sesuai yang kau ceritakan tentang kakakmu dan dia meninggalkan desa agar dia menjadi missing nin dan membuat dia yang disalahkan atas pembantaian tersebut,,,,"

Naruto melihat sasuke yang masih tidak bergeming dengan tangan mengepal dan menundukan kepalanya.

",,,yah itu hanya hipotesaku saja , terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak" lanjutnya.

Sasuke lalu berdiri kepinggir danau dengan tangan terkepal sampai kuku jarinya memutih juga tanpa diketahui airmata mengalir dari matanya, NAruto yang melihat itu berdiri lalu berjalan kearah sasuke, setelah jarak dia dan sasuke sudah dekat Naruto menepuk pundak sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasakan bahunya ada yang menepuk menengokan kepalanya dan dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya kepadanya disertai senyuman.

"kenapa?" Tanya sasuke kepada Naruto.

" aku sama sepertimu, aku juga merasakan yang namanya kesepian, nanti akan aku ceritakan kehidupanku yang asli selama ini" jawab naruto tanpa menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

"yang asli?" ucap sasuke.

" yah yang asli, dan aku akan membantumu karena aku tau kau sudah muak bukan dengan desa ini aku pun sama, oleh karena itu aku akan menjadi temanmu karena teman saling membantu" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu ia pun mengikuti hal yang dilakukan Naruto dan merekapun menyatukan kepalan tangan ( seperti tos ala bijuu ).

" Baiklah aku percaya kepadamu, mulai sekarang kita berteman" ujar sasuke sambil tersenyum.

" yah, kita akan menjadi partner yang hebat dan,,,,"

" KITA TUNJUKAN SIAPA KITA SEBENARNYA!" ujar mereka bersama disertai seringaiyan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menceritakan bagaimana kehidupanku" ujar naruto.

Sasuke dan narutopun duduk kembali.

" baiklah aku akan menceritakan kehidupanku, Mulai dari keluarga,,,,"

" aku lahir bertepatan dengan kejadian kyuubi,aku selalu sendiri keluargaku tidak pernah menganggapku bahkan untuk mengobrol saja mereka selalu bilang sibuk,,,"

" Tunggu! Bukannya kau anak Hokage pasti kehidupanmu enak bukan? Lalu kenapa mereka tidka menganggapmu?" ujar sasuke yang memotong cerita dari Naruto.

" kau memang benar menjadi anak seorang hokage memang enak , tapi mereka tidak menganggapku itu karena Menma seorang jinchuriki kyuubi,,"

" Tunggu! Bukannya kyuubi itu sudah mati saat insiden itu terjadi?"

" kyuubi tidak mati ' _COEG'_ dia disegel oleh ayahku ketubuh menma saat kami lahir dan jangan memotong ucapanku,!" ucap Naruto yang kesal ucapannya dipotong.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menjawab 'hn' saja.

"Baiklah, sejak saat itu aku selalu sendiri, setiap hari aku selalu dikejar oleh penduduk, setiap hari aku harus merasakan luka ditubuhku yang dilakukan oleh para penduduk karena mereka tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalan mereka terhadap menma , karena menma selalu dilindungi oleh para anbu,," NAruto menunduk memikirkan semua yang dilakukan para penduduk kepadanya ",, Sedangkan aku!, aku tidak pernah sekalipun dilindungi, bahkan mereka(keluarga Naruto) tidak pernah sekalipun peduli padaku padahal aku selalu pulang dalam keadaan penuh luka dan itu membuat aku kesepian,,," sasuke yang mendengar itu mengepalkan kepalan tangannya ia tidak percaya bahwa Hokage yang disanjung itu memperlakukan keluarganya seperti itu. " ,,,sejak saat itu aku bertekad akan membalaskan perbuatan mereka semua kepadaku, dan akan aku buat mereka menyesalinya" lanjut Naruto sambil menyeringai membuat sasuke bergidik ngeri juga tidak lupa melepaskan KI yang lumayan membuat sasuke harus menelan ludahnya.

' I-in-inikah Naruto yang s-sebenarnya diluar du-dugaan'

Naruto yang melihat sasuke berkeringat menurunkan kI nya.

" jadi,,bagaimana, aku akan membantumu, karena kita memiliki tujuan yang sama" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum sambil memberikan jabatan tangan yang disambut oleh sasuke.

Mulai dari situlah bercerita tantang diri mereka dan mimpi buruk konoha akan menjadi kenyataaan dengan terlahirnya dua anak yang menjadi PENGHANCUR atau PENYELAMAT.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seseorang kepada orang yang bersimpuh lutut didepannya.

"Ha'I sandaime-sama, Namikaze Naruto baik-baik saja hanya tadi dia sepertinya terlibat perkelahian dengan seorang chuunin dan dia sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan seorang anak, sandaime-sama" jawab seorang yang sepertinya Anbu kepada sandaime yang sedang duduk sambil menghirup cerutu yang ada dimulutnya.

"hmm,,,jadi Naruto terlibat pertarungan dengan seorang chuunin dan dia baik-baik saja bagaimana bisa? Dan siapa anak yang bersama Naruto sekarang?" Tanya sandaime,

"Ha'I, maaf sandaime-sama saya kurang mengetahui karena saat saya tiba Naikaze Naruto sudah menghilang dan informasi ini dari laporan warga setempat yang menyaksikan juga dengan cerita dari Chuunin yang bertarung dengan Naruto yang sudah Hamba berikan peringatan sandaime-sama sesuai perintah anda, dan untuk anak yang bersama Naruto dia adalah anak terakhir dari keturunan uchiha dia Uchiha Sasuke" balas sang Anbu menjawab pertanyaan sandaime

"hmm,,,bagaimana bisa dia bisa lari dari Anbu,,tapi biarlah selama dia baik-baik saja dan sepertinya dia sudah memiliki teman baru karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya, sepertinya banyak yang berubah dari dirinya semenjak dia sadar dari pingsannya" gumam sandaime sambil tersenyum karena cucunya sudah menunjukan perubahan.

"Baiklah kau boleh pergi!" seru sandaime memerintah Anbunya pergi.

"Ha'I sandaime-sama"

*Pofff

'apa,, yang terjadi sebenarnya saat dia pingsan" batin sandaime yang mulai melanjutkan pekerjaan pentingnya yaitu membaca buku _icha-icha tactic karya jiraya no gama sannin._

 _Nista sekali kau_

* * *

Setelah selesai bercerita satu sama lain Naruto dan sasuke saling melihat kedepan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,,,," ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan membersihkan debu dicelananya.

" tenang saja besok sepulang akademi kita latihan, dan aku ingin segera pulang" ;lanjutnya seraya hendak pergi.

"kau merindukan mereka heh,," ujar sasuke melihat Naruto yang berbalik arah.

Naruto berhenti lalu berkata, " aku hanya ingin memberikan mereka sebuah kejutan" kata Naruto menyeringai, lalu naruto berbalik arah melanjutkan jalannya menuju tempat keluarganya.

Diperjalanan Naruto banyak menerima tatapan sinis entah apa salahnya sampai dia harus menerima hal itu, tapi,,

'permainan baru saja dimulai KONOHA'

Naruto berhenti melangkah saat ia sudah melihat rumah yang besar .

Naruto berjalan menuju kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

CKLEK

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN!"

Naruto kaget tapi setelah itu dia berjalan menuju kamarnya dalam diam sambil menunduk bahkan matanya tidak terlihat akibat tertutup ,,,

Karena ucapan selamat itu bukan untuknya.

Dorrr

Dorrr

"selamat yah Menma-kun kau sudah besar ternyata umurmu sekarang sudah 8 tahun rupanya" ucap seorang perempuan berambut merah yang ada disana

"selamat yah Menma ternyata putraku sudah dewasa" ujar lelaki dewasa yang ada disitu.

"Arigatou otou-san okaa-san"

Naruto yang melihat itu mendecih lalu ia berjalan kearah tangga menuju kamarnya yang kebetulan tangga itu berada dekat dengan keluarganya yang sedang merayakan ulang tahun menma, padahal mereka lahir bersama tapi hanya nama menma yang tertulis dikue ulang tahun itu.

"Kau mau kemana!" Naruto berhenti melangkah saat ia mendengar ada seorang yang berbicara kepadanya.

Naruto menengok dan melihat okaa-sannya yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

"kenapa kau malah bertanya!, apa kau tidak mau mengucapkan ucapan selamat pada Menma" ujar Okaa-san Naruto yang sepertinya terlihat marah saat melihat wajah tidak peduli Naruto.

"Baiklah Selamat ulang tahun menma" ujar Naruto datar.

Okaa-san Naruto yang melihat itu marah hendak mengomeli NAruto tapi dihentikan oleh suainya Minato namikaze, Menma yang melihat itu menyeringai.

"Sudahlah Kushina mungkin dia hanya kelelahan, yasudah kalau begitu nah menma aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu"

"Apa itu otou-san?" Tanya menma semangat.

"ini,," ujar minato seraya menyerahkan sebuah gulungan, menma yang melihat gulungan itu bingung " ini adalah gulungan jutsu yang akan otou-san ajarkan padamu nanti" jawab minato yang mengusap kepala menma.

Menma yang melihat Naruto melihatinya saat diberikan hadiah oleh otou-sannya pun menyeringai.

"Hei Kau! Apa kau tidak ingin memberikan hadiah hah,,!" ujar menma yang menunjuk naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap dengan pandangan bosan ingin sekali dia cepat-cepat berada di kamarnya.

"menma-kun kau tidak boleh begitu dia baru saja pulang" Kushina menasihati menma dengan menyebut Naruto 'dia'.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan hal tersebut dia hanya berjalan naik kearah tangga agar cepat sampai pada kamarnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak bisa memberikan Hadiah, kalau begitu BERTARUNGLAH! dengan ku!" ujar menma seraya menantang bertarung kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar hal tersebut menyeringai.

' kau melakukan kesalahan besar ' batin Naruto menyeringai.

"Menma biarkan Naruto , besok ka-" ucapan Minato tercekat.

Menma bahkan harus menahan napasnya saat ujung keningnya ada yang menyentuh,

'Ba-bagaimana dia ada disitu' batin semua yang ada disitu kecuali Naruto.

Mereka semua shok karena Naruto yang semula ada di atas tangga tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Menma dengan menodong layaknya pistol kekepala menma.

Bahkan Hokage 4 yang terkenal dengan kecepatan Hiraishinnya hingga ia dijuluki _kiroi senko_ karena membantai 1000 pasukan ( maaf kalau salah) iwa pada perang dunia Shinobi 3 tidak dapat merasakan kecepatannya( ingat bukan Hirashin yang Naruto gunakan).

" Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu kutunggu kau di Training Ground,,,dorrr"

"Aw,,!" menma meringis saat keningnya disentil oleh Naruto.

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto pergi ke training ground dibelakang Rumahnya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

SKIP TRAINING GROUND

Di dalam Training Ground keluarga Namikaze terlihat 2 orang anak yang akan melakukan duel mereka adalah Namikaze Menma dan Namikaze Naruto yang saling berhadapan, juga dilihat oleh orang tua mereka Namikaze minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

"Ne,,Minato-kun menurutmu menma-kun bisa menang?" Tanya Kushina kepada suaminya.

"entahlah Kushina aku juga tidak tahu, setelah melihat Kecepatan Naruto tadi,,,, aku jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Menma" jawab Minato yang masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

' _Bagaimana bisa Naruto memiliki kemampuan itu? ,,,TUNGGU! Apakah sandaime yang mengajarkan? Tapi sepertinya dia tidak mengajarkan apa-apa,,,sebenarnya Rahasia apa yang kau sembunyikan pada kami,,,' lanjut batinnya._

Minato langsung menggelengkan kepala bukan saatnya melamun.

"Baiklah pertarungan akan dimulai lakukan symbol penghormatan (bener gak)" ujar minato yang akan memulai pertarungan dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas.

Naruto dan Menma yang berhadapan melakukan handseal tiger bersama.

" Baiklah! HAJIME!" lanjutnya menurunkan tangannya.

Menma yang mendengar itu langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang masih berdiam diri seakan meremehkan.

"SIALAN!" Teriak menma yang merasa diremehkan sambil melayangkan bogem kewajah Naruto.

Naruto yang diam saja melihat hal tersebut hanya menatap bosan lalu saat ia melihat menma siap menghantamkan tinjunya dia menyeringai ' _gerakan bodoh'_ , Naruto hanya menggeser tubuhnya kekanan membiarkan menma lewat lalu menghantamkan tendangan keras keperut menma.

Duagh

Brakkk

Menma yang menerima tendangan tersebut terpental kebelakang lalu menabrak pohon yang ada dibelakangnya membuat pohon tersebut retak,

"Uhuk,,' menma terbatuk merasakan rasa sakit diperutnya ' padahal i-itu hanya tendangan biasa,,ke-kenapa sakit sekali,,' batinya yang masih merasakan sakit.

"MENMA!"

Kushina yang melihat hal tersebut berlari kearah menma, sedangkan minato pergi kearah Naruto.

" Uhuk,,ugh"

"Menma!, ,," ujar kushina yang sedih sambil menittikan air mata yang melihat menma memegangi perutnya " Kau,,,,apa yang kau lakukan Ha! KENAPA KAU MENYERANG MENMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN SAMPAI DIA KESAKITAN SEPERTI INI!" teriak Kushina yang ,marah kepada Naruto karena membuat Menma seperti itu. ( _serangan one Hit yang keren naruto_ )

Naruto yang melihat itu menundukkan kepalanya sampai matanya tertutup poni.

"Naruto Kenapa kau membuat adikmu seperti itu?, apa kau tidak sayang kepadanya?, atau apa kau iri kepadanya karena kami selalu memperhatikannya dari pada dirimu itu?" ujar Minato didepan Naruto yang masih terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dan matanya tidak terlihat akibat tertutup poninya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersentak kaget ia tidak percaya akan hal ini ' jadi,,,mereka sudah tau,,TAPI KENapa,," batinnya sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangannya.

"Jadi,,,,,soal itu ya,,,,sudah aku duga saat kau menendang Menma tadi kau menambahkan chakra dikakimu membuat kekuatan tendangan itu berlipat ganda,,,,,Singkirkanlah emosimu itu! , kami melakukan itu karena-"

"KARENA MENMA ADALAH JINCHURIKI ! BUKANKAH ITU YANG INGIN KAU KATAKAN BANGSAT!,," ujar Naruto menatap tajam Minato.

Minato, Kushina, bahkan menma yang sedang merintih kesakitan kaget saat apa yang mereka dengar, ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini bahkan saat Naruto diacuhkan pun tidak pernah seperti ini,

"Naruto kau,,," ujar kushina kaget saat melihat Naruto semarah ini sangat menyeramkan menurutnya.

" SUDAH CUKUP AKU BERSABAR SELAMA INI! KALIAN HANYA PEDULI KEPADA MENMA KARENA MENMA HANYA JINCHURIKI! KALIAN BAHKAN MELUPAKANKU! BUAT APA AKU DILAHIRKAN KALAU KALIAN TIDAK MEMBERIKANKU KASIH SAYANG HAH,,,"

PLAKK

Naruto menepis tangan khusina saat ingin menamparnya,,,,

"KALIAN,,,,KALIAN BAHKAN MELUPAKAN HARI ULANG TAHUNKU!"

Deg

Kushina tersentak dia tidak percaya akan hal ini, ' _A-aku me-melupakan Na-Na-naru-to padahal aku ibunya,,,hikss,,,ibu macam apa Aku ini"_

PADAHAL ULANG TAHUN KAMI SAMA!, SELAMA INI AKU SELALU KESEPIAN TIDAK ADA YANG MAU BERSAMAKU,,," UJAR Naruto yang menunduk sambil mengeluarkan air mata " BAHKAN TEMAN SEAKADEMI PUN TIDAK ADA YANG MAU BERTEMAN DENGANKU KALIAN HARUS TAU ITU! ITU KARENA KAU ( mengangkat kepala lalu menunjuk menma) TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MENERIMA KASIH SAYANG MEREKA HAH! TIDAK PUASKAH KAU MEMBULLY DIRIKU SAAT DI AKADEMI, KARENA AKU LEMAH KAU MENGATAIKU PECUNDANG!, yah,,,aku emang pecundang TAPI,,,ITU KARENA KAU SELALU DILATIH, SEDANGKAN AKU DIACUHKAN DAN KAU MERASAKANNYA BUKAN BAGAIMANA RASANYA MENJADI YANG TERLEMAH AKU MELAKUKAN HAL ITU KEPADAMU AGAR KAU MERASAKANNYA SEKALIGUS MEMBUKTIKAN KALAU AKU SELAMA INI LEBIH KUAT DARIMU, DAN KAU MINATO (menunjuk minato),," Minato tersentak saat anaknya tidak memanggil otou-san tapi namanya sendiri.

" APA KAU INGAT SAAT AKU MINTA KAU LATIH!, KAU SELALU SIBUK ,SEDANGKAN JIKA MENMA YANG MEMINTA DILATIH KAU SELALU PUNYA WAKTU,,,sejak saat itu aku sadar kalau keluargaku hanyalah sampah,,,DAN KAU KUSHINA( menunjuk kushina yang sedari tadi jatuh terduduk sambil menangis disamping minato),," kushina yang dipanggil oleh namanya saja menangis sejadi-jadinya lalu mengangkat kepalanya dia melihat Naruto menatapnya tajam menusuk yang membuat hatinya sakit ditatap seperti itu oleh anaknya sendiri.

" YANG KU TAU TENTANG MU ADALAH KAU ADALAH IBU TERBURUK DALAM KEHIDUPAN YANG KUJALANI INI..DAN AKU AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN KALIAN SESUATU TAPI SEBELUM ITU,," ujar Naruto membuat handseal

' _ **kagebunshin no jutsu'**_

POFFF

Naruto hanya merentangkan tangannya saja saat bunshinnya muncul, dan bunshin itu menghilang lalu kembali lagi dengan membawa koper lalu menyerahkannya kepada Naruto.

"a-apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan koper itu Naruto,," Tanya minato kaget saat melihat Naruto menggunakan Bunshin lalu ia lebih kaget saat bunshinnya yang kembali pergi kedalam rumah membawa koper.

"HUH,,,untuk apa kau bertanya, aku akan memberi tahukan kalian sesuatu,,," ujar Naruto yang sudah tenang lalu menyeringai mata biru safirnya menatap tajam mereka semua.

Naruto menatap tajam mereka semua lewat mata safirnya dia memang sengaja menutup aliran chakra dimatanya agar Sharingannya tidak aktif saat ia meluapkan kemarahannya tadi, dia juga bisa melihat ibunya yang menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mengatakan ' _gomen,,'_ berulang-ulang hal itu membuat Naruto bosan. ' sekarang kalian baru sadar,,heh,, _pecundang'._

Naruto juga melihat menma yang menunduk sambil terisak Nangis juga selalu mengatakan kata maaf berkali-kali.

"MULAI SAAT INI AKU BUKAN NAMIKAZE NARUTO, AKU JUGA AKAN BERSIKAP BIASA KEPADA KALIAN KARENA MULAI SAAT INI,,," ujar NAruto yang sengaja dijeda lalu ia berbalik badan berniat pergi,," KALIAN DAN AKU SUDAH TIDAK MEMILIKI IKATAN APAPUN DAN JUGA,," Naruto melihat kebelakang melalui ujung matanya." MULAI DETIK INI KALIAN **BUKAN KELUARGAKU LAGI** " lanjutnya berniat pergi .

Greppp

"kumohon,,hiks,,jangan pergi,,hiks,,,maafkan kaa-san Naruto,,,"

"kushina,,," ujar lirih minato yang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Kushina memeluk Naruto saat Naruto hendak pergi, Minato yang melihat hal tersebut sedih karena ia juga sebagai ayah sudah gagal dalam membimbing anak dan keluarganya' Gomen,,,Naruto aku sudah gagal menjadi ayah,,"

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hendak berjalan lagi tapi pelukan ibu/mantan ibunya itu semakin erat membuat ia terpaksa melepaskan tangan ibunya secara perlahan meskipun sulit karena dekapannya yang erat.

" sejujurnya aku memang tidak bisa melupakan kalian, tapi ini harus aku lakukan agar kehidupanku lebih baik" ujar Naruto berniat pergi setelah lepas dari kushina.

Kushina berniat mengejar Naruto sebelum suaminya menahannya dan memberitahukan mengobati menma terlebih dahulu.

'Naruto,,maafkan kami tapi aku bertekad, kami akan memulainya dari awal,,,' batin Minato setelah melihat kepergian Naruto.

Setelah itu mereka mengobati menma. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, dia pergi kesuatu tempat.

* * *

 **WITH Naruto**

Tap

*Wushh,

Naruto masih memasang wajah datar setelah kejadian tersebut dirumahnya, meloncati Rumah-rumah warga menuju suatu tempat ditemani matahari senja.

 **NARUTO POV**

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka mengacuhkanku dan tidak menganggapku,mereka akhirnya sadar juga.

"Hah,,,apa aku sudah berlebihan ya,," gumamku mengingat bagaimana aktingku kepada mereka tadi.

" masa bodoh dengan mereka, yang terpenting tugas ku untuk membuat mereka tidak ikut urusanku selesai haha,,," lanjutku menyeringai tertawa melihat reaksi penyesalan ibuku dan ayahku yah,,,, walaupun aku cukup kasihan melihat ibuku seperti itu,tapi memang itulah hukuman yang pantas untuk mereka yaitu, PENYESALAN SEUMUR HIDUP.

Tap

*Wushh,

Yang terpenting sekarang aku pergi ketempatnya, aku tidak mau kalau tidur diluar yah,,walaupun aku memiliki uang yang banyak hasil dari tabunganku, tapi aku tidak boleh boros.

Tap

*Wushh,

Tap

*Wushh,

Tap

Tap

 **POV END**

Naruto berhenti didepan Sebuah rumah, setelah melihat sekeliling ia pun mulai berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

*Wush,,

"Hah,,,kuharap dia tidak marah aku datang tiba-tiba,," ujar Naruto lalu ia mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut.

Tok

Hanya satu kali ketukan yang dia ketuk, mungkin untuk beberapa orang pasti menganggapnya aneh, tapi tidak untuk anak ini dia tidak ingin membuang tenaga haya untuk hal sepele.

"sebentar!" terdengar teriakan suara wanita dari dalam.

Cklek

Saat pintu terbuka Naruto bisa melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu, lalu,,,,

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **MAKASIH PARA READERS SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA FANFIC NARUTO BUATANKU INI.**

 **MAAF APA BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN KATA ATAU YANG LAINNYA.**

 **SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PESAN**

 **TOLONG REVIEWS NYA.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Maaf kalau Saya telat update dikarenakan saya mudik, disana tidak ada sinyal jadi maaf yah,,**

 **dan maaf tadi sempat kehapus**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **HollyLucifer: maaf aja kalau sudah banyak**

 **Namikaze Anwar: ni dah lanjut maaf telat**

 **Anggaalviano92: makasih, nangis yang banyak ya**

 **Esya. : akan saya pikirkan, terima kasih**

 **Dark Blue.73: maaf kalau lama Namanya juga manusia tangannya dua., penasaran terus yah,,hehehe,,**

 **Adityapratama081131: Ni dah lanjut maaf lama**

 **Uzunami Hole: Ni udh lanjut maaf lama**

 **: akan saya pikirkan , makasih**

 **Stellar uzuki yugao: akan terjawab di chap ini**

 **Uzumaki ryuto: iya akasih, akan saya usahakan maaf telat**

 **Viraoctn:maaf lama ni udh lanjut**

 **Rheafica: akan terjawab di chap ini, maaf kalau telat up**

 **TheFourthSeventh: makasih, ni udh lanjut maaf telat**

 **Kiiroi kitsune.197: terima kasih, ni udh lanjut maaf telat**

 **AngGa504: Naruto gak penuh kebencian kok jawabannya ada di chap ini.**

 **Princess of Darkness.2351: hayoo tebak rumah siapa?, ni udh lanjut maaf telat**

 **Roihanmuhammad: anda juga Greget, terima kasih ini udh lanjut**

 **.792: saya juga suka, ni udh lanjut maaf telat**

 **Iib. Junior: saya juga suka genre Adventure, maaf kalau mainstream, saya usahakan**

 **Namikaze Otorie: saya juga tidak tau**

 **Asd: ni udh lanjut**

 **Guest: (** buat apanya) **Buat apanya?**

 **EdyBrrr: entah, dikasih tau apa tidak itu masih misteri karena itu akan menjadi misteri, Naruto tentu Ngajarin semua tapi bertahap.**

 **Guest: (** wahh,,cewenya pasti Hinata yang dibuang dari clan) **hohoho siapa yang tau**

 **Reader: Ni udh lanjut, dan semoga Wordnya bikin puas**

 **Fatinah: Ni dah lanjut maaf telat**

 **Naruttebayo: hm,,terima kasih**

 **Winua210: tangis yang banyak ya,,makasih sebelumnya**

 **Ashiro kurawa: terima kasih ni udh lanjut**

 **uzumaki-irat** : Hehehe,,,maaf yah kalau tadi sempat kehapus,,ada kesalahan teknis tadi

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi Hari yang cerah dikonoha, sinar matahari tampak menembus sebuah jendela menyinari seorang anak yang terlihat masih terlelap dalam mimpi.

Sretttt

*Singgg

"Naruto-kun bangun saatnya sarapan!" seru wanita yang membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela membuat sinar matahari cerah tersebut menyinari surai pirang gelap dengan putih diujung setiap rambutnya, dia adalah Naruto.

"ENggh,,,LIMA MENIT LAGI," lenguh Naruto yang menutupi seluruh badannya karena silau akan sinar matahari pagi tersebut.

Wanita yang ada disitu tersebut berkacak pinggang melihat bocah yang kemarin datang dan akan tinggal tersebut tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya.

"Naruto! kalau kau tidak mau bangun,,,maka kau akan terlambat ke Akademi dan Baa-san akan **Membuang** Ramen yang ada dimeja!" perintah wanita tersebut yang memanggil dirinya 'Baa-san' sekaligus mengancam kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar Ancaman tersebut membelalakan matanya mendengar kata terakhir yang dia dengar dari Baa-sannya lalu,,

.

.

"TIDAAAKKK,,,, APAPUN ITU ASAL BUKAN RAMEN!"

DUG !

DAG!

DIG!

DUAKH! "Ittai,,,"

Melihat hal tersebut wanita itu hanya bisa menghela napas melihat reaksi cucunya apabila mendengar kata ramen.

"Kalau begitu Baa-san tunggu diruang makan!" ujar wanita tersebut yang pergi keruang makan dimana ada suaminya yang menunggu.

Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan kearah lemari pakaiannya, mengambil beberapa pakaian yang akan dia pakai hari ini, setelah itu ia berjalan kearah kaca untuk melihat penampilannya.

"Hah,,,aku malas melihat mereka nanti di akademi, tapi kuharap ada yang menarik nanti" ujarnya menyeringai.

(Penampilan Naruto, dengan model rambut acak-acakan tapi terkesan cool dengan warna rambutnya berwarna pirang gelap dengan warna kilat kuning cerah dan warna putih di setiap diujung rambutnya. Untuk pakaian ia mengenakan kaos hitam dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakangnya juga ia mengenakan jaket berhodie dengan kerah tinggi menutupi mulut dan Hidungnya hanya saja jaketnya berwarna biru gelap dengan garis-garis biru dari pergelangan tangan juga dari pundak sampai bawah dibagian depan dan dari pundak kanan sampai bawah kiri dibagian belakang, juga ia mengenakan celana panjang shinobi berwarna hitam dan sandal shinobi berwarna biru.)

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuruni tangga menuju kearah ruang makan.

SKIP

Setelah sampai dimeja makan Naruto disambut oleh pemandangan yang menggiurkan dimana matanya terfokus kepada mangkuk besar yang pasti itu adalah,

"RAMEN!"

" ohayo Naruto, bagaimana keadaanmu" ujar lelaki yang sudah tua yang ada disitu kepada Naruto yang sudah duduk dikursinya.

"Ah, ohayo sandaime–jiji,biwako-baa-san, aku baik-baik saja –jiji setelah istirahat kemarin" ujar Naruto menyapa sandaime dan istrinya Biwako.

Yah, Naruto sekarang tinggal bersama dengan sandaime Hokage Aka Hiruzen sarutobi di sarutobi coumpound, setelah ia pergi dari rumahnya kemarin, mereka juga sudah mendengar cerita dari Naruto bahkan sandaime saat itu berniat pergi kerumah yondaime tapi dicegah oleh istrinya yang mengatakan lebih baik mengurus naruto sekarang , Tapi ia mengirim Anbu untuk mengabarkan keadaan Naruto agar Keluarga Namikaze tidak Gila begitulah pikirnya.

.

Setelah mereka makan dengan tenang, Naruto melihat jam menunjukan pukul 7.15 pamit untuk cepat pergi keakademi dan , sandaime juga pergi melaksanakan tugasnya.

Diperjalanan Naruto seperti biasa kembali ditatap dengan tatapan sinis tapi ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kagum apalagi untuk kaum hawa seumurannya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menguap bosan karena dia memang mengakui dia itu memang tampan dengan model rambut barunya _( Eksis banget lu nar # duagh),_ setelah itu Naruto melanjutkan perjalanan taklupa juga mengenakan Hodienya untuk menutupi kepalanya .

* * *

Akademi sudah terlihat Naruto bergegas menuju keakademi sebelum,,,

"Hei bukankah dia itu dari klan Hyuuga yah!"

Naruto mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kearah sumber suara tadi, dan didapatnya tiga orang anak laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang mengeroyok salah satu anak perempuan disana.

" Hei kau! Kau itu sama dengan sineji yang sombong itu dari klan Hyuuga benar bukan! Orang-orang dari klan hyuuga sangatlah sombong mentang-mentang mereka memiliki mata byakugan " Bentak salah satu anak laki-laki kepada anak perempuan disitu yang hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"B-Bu-bukan a-aku ti-,," gagap anak perempuan tersebut yang ketakutan.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU!"

Duakh

Anak laki-laki ketiga yang ada disitu memukul perut anak perempuan itu sampai membuatnya terjatuh terduduk sambil memegang perutnya.

" ohuk,,,ugh,," rintih anak perempuan tersebut sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit akibat pukulan anak laki-laki tersebut sambil menunduk.

"HAHAHA,,,,sekarang kalau kau ingin kami ampuni bersujudlah" perintah salah satu anak disitu.

Mendengar perintah tersebut dia hanya bisa menurutinya, lalu anak perempuan tersebut bersujut, juga kepalanya sampai menyentuh tanah akibat kepalanya ditekan oleh salah satu anak tersebut.

Naruto yang melihat itu merasa cukup kasihan,," yah,,,mungkin sekali-sekali aku menolong orang,," gumamnya.

"A-ampuni A-aku,,,Aku ti-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU!"

 _SWING_

 _TAK_ " Aw,,,,"

Anak laki-laki tadi yang berniat menendang perempuan tersebut kaget juga merasakan sakit dikakinya saat kakinya bukannya mengenai perempuan tersebut kakinya ditangkis oleh kaki seseorang, saat ia melihat kedepan ia terkejut tak terkecuali teman-temannya yang juga kaget, mereka melihat Naruto sudah berada di depan mereka tanpa mereka ketahui.

Naruto yang melihat ekspresi terkejut dari tiga orang didepannya menyeringai,

" mengeroyok seorang perempuan,,,hee?,,,tak ku sangka kalian bisa serendah ini mengepung seorang perempuan yang sudah tak berdaya,,dasar banci" ujar Naruto mencoba memancing reaksi didepannya.

Ketiga anak laki-laki yang mendengar penuturan Naruto, marah.

Anak perempuan tadi yang bersiap menerima serangan tadi membuka kedua bola matanya dan mendongak ia tertegun, ia dapat melihat Naruto yang membelakanginya dan angin yang menggoyangkan penutup kepalanya membuat beberapa helai rambut yang terlihat berkibar.

.

" Apa kau baik-baik saja nona?" Tanya Naruto yang masih membelakanginya membuat lamunannya terhenti.

"eh,,i-iya, te-terima ka-kasih su-sudah me-menolongku" ujar perempuan tersebut kepada Naruto, dengan perlahan perempuan tersebut mencoba bangun.

Naruto hanya melihat perempuan tersebut melalui ujung matanya, lalu,,,

Wushh,,,

Naruto mundur kebelakang, saat melihat kepalan tangan bersiap meninjunya membuat penutup kepalanya terbuka dan menampilkan rambut Pirang gelap dengan putih diujungnya.

Blushh,,

perempuan tersebut yang melihat itu kaget tapi kekagetannya langsung diganti dengan ekspresi tidak jelas yang membuat pipinya merah, karena ia bisa melihat siapa orang dibalik penutup kepala itu.

"Na-Na-Naruto-kun~" ucap perempuan tersebut dengan rona merah dipipinya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum ' salah satu klan Hyuuga, Menarik, Kita lihat apa yang dia bisa,,,' batinnya melihat kebelakang sebentar ' tapi bagaimana dia mengenalku?" lanjutnya.

" He,,kalian menyerangku saat aku lengah,,,dasar payah" seru Naruto yang membuat anak didepannya mendidih karena marah.

"si-sialan kau!, k-kau bukannya kau adalah anak buangan dari Hokage yah?, anak yang hanya menjadi aib bagi tuan Hokage karena tidak bisa melakukan semua teknik ninja?, HAHAHAHA,,,,!" ejek salah satu anak yang menyadari kalau orang didepannya adalah Naruto.

"HAHAHA!,,,,,kau benar, kukira siapa yang menghalangi kita tadi?, rupanya dia yang sok jadi pahlawan,,huh,,, kalau kau mau melawan kami setidaknya kau harus belajar melompat dulu bodoh,,,HAHA" ejek anak kedua yang ada disitu.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyipitkan matanya dan mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, juga terlihat di kepalan tangannya terdapat percikan listrik kecil.

Perempuan yang ada disitu menatap Naruto kasihan sebenarnya ia berniat menolong Naruto tapi karena ia juga tidak bisa apa-apa jadi ia hanya bisa diam dibelakang Naruto.

"HAHAHA!, kata orang tuaku juga begitu, dia hanya bisa mempermalukan hokage kita! Padahal dia anak pertama, Dasar sam-

*Buagh

Semua yang ada disitu kaget kecuali Naruto yang sudah mengetahui sesuatu,

* * *

 **SEBELUMNYA DAN DISAAT BERSAMAAN DITEMPAT LAIN**

Terlihat dua orang yang berjalan bersama menuju suatu tempat, dua orang itu salah satunya masih anak-anak.

"Selamat pagi Kushina-sama"

"selamat pagi Menma dan Kushina –sama, kalian terlihat indah pagi ini"

Taklupa sapa dan salam penduduk mengiringi perjalanan mereka dan dibalas senyuman dan labaian tangan oleh mereka.

.

.

"Ne,,okaa-san!" panggil salah satu anak kepada wanita berambut merah yang ada disitu.

" Ada apa Menma~kun?" jawab wanita tersebut sambil menengok kearah anaknya.

Menma yang mendengar itu mengangkat kedua tangannya dan ditaruh dibelakang kepalanya sambil menunjukan cengirannya, " tidak, hanya saja nanti aku ingin okaa-san membuatkan ramen untukku sepulang akademi nanti" ujarnya eminta sesuatu.

Wanita tersebut yang bernama Kushina mendengar itu pun mengusap surai merah tersebut sambil tersenyum" tentu akan kaa-san buatkan" balas Kushina dan dibalas senang kegirangan oleh anaknya menma.

Menma senang " kalau begitu aku ingin ramenku ditambahkan Menma dan NAruto kaa-san" ucap Menma yang sangat senang( _padahal Cuma ramen -_-)_

Kushina yang mendengar itu tersenyum melihat kegembiraan anaknya, namun raut wajahnya langsung berubah saat ia mendengar kata Naruto walaupun itu menjurus kemakanan.

 **MENMA POV**

Hai aku Namikaze Menma, aku adalah anak kedua dari Yondaime Hokage Aka Namikaze Minato dan Istrinya Uzumaki Kushina(Ibuku) yang sekarang menjadi Namikaze, dan aku juga memiliki seorang saudara atau kakakku sendiri bernama Namikaze Naruto tapi ia lebih suka dengan Uzumaki dibandingkan marga keluarganya sendiri, dan kalian tahu aku adalah jinchuriki kyuubi, mengejutkan bukan!.

Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong soal kakakku, kau tau dia sangat marah kepada kami kemarin dan pergi dari rumah, aku tidak pernah melihat dia seperti itu selama ini,,,tapi sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dia seperti itu, terkadang aku bingung kenapa dia selalu terluka ketika pulang?, aku juga bingung kenapa orang-orang menatap kakaku dengan tatapan aneh, tapi ketika mereka menatapku mereka tersenyum dan menyapaku,,kenapa mereka tidak tersenyum kepada kakakku?,kenapa kakakku selalu diam kepadaku?, membuat aku tidak mengetahui dia sama sekali dan membuat aku menganggap dia sombong dan membencinya, kenapa orang tuaku diam saja kepadanya? Seakan-akan dia tidak ada.

Tapi sekarang aku mengerti,,, semua yang terjadi kepadanya adalah,,, **SALAHKU,** yah semua itu salahku itu adalah **SALAHKU,** aku yang membuat dia seperti itu.

Tapi mulai sekarang aku bertekad akan membawanya pulang ITU ADALAH JANJI SEUMUR HIDUPKU, karena aku tidak mau melihat keluargaku bersedih.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Akademi bersama dengan ibuku, IBuku sedang tidak baik sekarang saat aku menyebut Nama Nii-san.

( Penampilan Menma seperti Naruto di canon umur 7/8 tahun dengan rambut seperti yondaime namun agak pendek, kaos putih dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakangnya dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna orange, celana pendek berwarna putih dan sandal shinobi berwarna biru)

 **POV END**

KUshina menunduk dan menma mendongak dan dapat melihat kalau ibunya sedang sedih, menma yang melihat itu juga menunduk dan memikirkan kata-katanya tadi ' Jadi karena itu ya,,,' batinnya sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangannya.

Kushina masih menundukan kepalanya tapi selanjutnya ia tersentak saat ia merasakan sentuhan di telapak tangannya dan dilihatnya Menma yang melakukannya sambil tersenyum.

" kaa-san jangan bersedih,,,Nanti aku akan bicara kepada nii-san sekaligus meminta maaf kepadanya, agar ia pulang kerumah kita" ' karena,,,ini juga salahku,,,maaf nii-san' lanjut menma dalam batinnya seraya menenangkan ibunya dan memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Nii-san'.

Kushina yang mendengar itu tersenyum ia tidak ingin menunjukan kesedihan kepada anaknya yang dia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan anaknya.

.

.

.

"JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU!"

*Duagh

Menma dan Kushina menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke sumber suara tersebut, dan dapat mereka lihat seorang anak perempuan dikeroyok oleh tiga orang anak laki-laki.

" okaa-san apa yang terjadi?" Tanya menma sambil kembali melihat kejadian tersebut.

" entahlah menma, sepertinya sedang ada perkelahian disana" ujar Kushina sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Menma menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat siapa yang ada disitu, namun dia langsung tersentak saat tau siapa salah satu yang ada disitu.

'H-hinata!'

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN BANYAK BICARA KAU!"

Menma tersentak"OKAA-SAN! Kita harus menolong Hinata!"

"eh,,jadi itu Hinata?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata Menma berlari untuk menyelamatkannya, namun dia terlambat anak laki-laki itu bersiap menghantam hinata , tapi setelah itu ia terkejut

 _SWING_

 _TAK_ " Aw,,,,"

'Siapa dia?,,kenapa dia menyelamatkan Hinata? Dan darimana dia muncul?,,,aku tidak melihat atau merasakannya tadi,,' batinnya terkejut sekaligus penasaran saat melihat tendangan yang mengarah kearah Hinata ditahan oleh seseorang.

" Siapa dia Menma?" Tanya Kushina yang sudah berada disamping anaknya,

"Aku tidak tahu okaa-san,,pakaiannya sangat tertutup" ' _dan keren, aku harus menirunya!'_ lanjutnya dalam batin yang kagum kepada Naruto ( sayang dia belum tau).

Kushina yang mendengar jawaban anaknya bingung, " bukan dia Menma-kun( menunjuk Naruto),,,," Menma bingung dengan pernyataan ibunya.

" Maksudku adalah siapa dia? Apa dia Hinata?" lanjut ibunya yang memperjelas maksudnya.

Menma yang mendengar itu sweetdrop, " yah,,aku yakin sekali dia adalah hinata!"

Tapi kebingungan mereka langsung sirna saat mengetahui orang yang tadi menyelamatkan Hinata dan orang yang sempat Menma kagumi, adalah,,,,

"Naru/Nii-san!" seru mereka berdua tapi tidak terdengar sampai tempat kejadian karena jarak.

Kushina menutup mulutnya tersentak tapi dia senang anaknya yang kemarin pergi akibat kesalahannya ada didepannya'Naru,,,,kaa-san merindukanmu'

Menma juga sama kagetnya orang yang baru saja dia kagumi yang ada didepannya adalah kakaknya, ' Nii-san,,,'

"si-sialan kau!, k-kau bukannya kau adalah anak buangan dari Hokage yah?, anak yang hanya menjadi aib bagi tuan Hokage karena tidak bisa melakukan semua teknik ninja?, HAHAHAHA,,,,!" ejek salah satu anak yang menyadari kalau orang didepannya adalah Naruto.

Menma yang mendengar itu marah mengepalkan tangannya marah, memang dulu ia sering menghina Naruto bahkan dia pernah mempermalukannya dengan membenamkan wajahnya kedalam lumpur dan menghajarnya membuat Naruto demam dan tidak masuk 3 tiga hari.

Kushina yang mendengar itu menundukan kepalanya sedih dan menyesal menjadi satu' Ma-maafkan kaa-san Naru' batinnya sambil terisak beruntung tempat mereka sedang sepi.

"HAHAHA!,,,,,kau benar, kukira siapa yang menghalangi kita tadi?

"Hentikan,,"

, "rupanya dia yang sok jadi pahlawan,,huh"

Hentikan

,,, kalau kau mau melawan kami setidaknya kau harus belajar melompat dulu bodoh,,,HAHA" ejek anak kedua yang ada disitu.

'SUDAH KUBILANG HENTIKAN, NII-SAN KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN' batinnya kesal.

"HAHAHA!, kata orang tuaku juga begitu, dia hanya bisa mempermalukan hokage kita!

'Sudah kubilang Hentikan apa kalian tidak puas,,' batinnya marah tanpa dia sadari matanya mulai berubah berwarna oranye dengan pupil vertikal

" Padahal dia anak pertama,

"HENTIKAN UCAPANMU ITU BANGSAT!" teriak Menma sambil melesat cepat membuat tanah pijakannya terkikis

Menma melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah anak tersebut.

"Dasar sam-"

*BUAGH

Kushina yang melihat itu kaget ' Menma,,,' batinnya, lalu berlari kearah menma.

Mereka semua yang ada disitu kaget kecuali Naruto karena dia sudah mengetahui kalau ada mereka dengan tipe sensornya.

"Hentikan ucapanmu! Atau kubunuh kalian!" ucap Menma dengan kemarahan yang menjadi menatap tajam kepada mereka bertiga.

Tiga anak yang tadi membully anak perempuan yang bernama Hinata tadi nyalinya langsung ciut saat menatap mata vertical Menma.

"a-a-ayo kabur!" KABUR!" Mereka semua kabur karena takut melihat menma yang seperti itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu menatap bosan lalu direksi pandangannya ia alihkan kearah belakang dimana Hinata berdiri disana.

Hinata bisa melihat kalau Naruto sedang menatapnya, dan hal itu membuat dia jadi gugup.

Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata yang terlihat gugup, dia menyeringai melihat hal tersebut .

Tap

Tap

Naruto sekarang sudah berada dihadapan Hinata jarak mereka hanya terpisah dua jengkal, hal itu membuat jantung hinata berdegup kencang dia berharap kalau dia tidak pingsan.

Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya, HInata hanya menutup matanya sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya

Pluk!

Hinata langsung membuka matanya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menenangkan di dahinya, saat ia membuka matanya ia bisa melihat Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap dahinya disertai pendar hijau.

"Na-Naruto~kun" ujar Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya

'aku mohon,,,,jangan pingsan sekarang' batin Hinata berharap ia tidak pingsan sekarang karena menurutnya ini adalah kesempatan langka.

" Kenapa kau tidak melawan?, kau tau bukan kalau kau bisa mengalahkan mereka?,,,,berhentilah bersikap lembut, kelembutanmu tidak akan berguna jika berhadapan dengan musuh" seru Naruto yang menyudahi apayan dia lakukan, Hinata langsung tersentak dari kenyamanannya karena terlalu menikmati usapan Naruto.

"eh,,i-iya maaf Na-Naruto~kun" ucap Hinata yang gagap karena malu.

Naruto lalu melepaskan usapannya, hal itu membuat Hinata mendongakan kepalanya merasa takrela jika Naruto harus berhenti, Naruto yang menyadari hal itu hanya menatap datar.

"kau bisa merasakan itu nanti, sekarang lebih baik ke Akademi karena kelas sudah mau mulai" kata Naruto yang membuat Hinata menunduk malu tapi setelah itu ia mengangguk mengiyakan pendapat Naruto karena kelas mau dimulai.

Menma yang melihat hal itu sedari tadi bingung dan senang, dia bingung kenapa Hinata bisa Akrab dengan Naruto dan senang karena dia bisa melihat senyum kakaknya.

Menma berinisiatif menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang sedang memperbincangkan sesuatu.

"Yasudah, Ayo!" ujar Naruto sambil menggandeng tangan Hinata, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Hinata yang campur aduk.

Namun baru saja Naruto dan HInata berniat berjalan ke Akademi, Naruto sudah dihadang oleh Kushina dengan pelukan.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya diam, sedangkan Menma yang sudah disitu hanya tersenyum miris melihat hal tersebut.

" Naru,,,hiks,,hiks,,kau darimana saja,,,Hiks,,,kaa-san merindu-"

Bugh

Kushina tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia tidak percaya akan hal ini belum selesai ia bicara ia sudah didorong oleh anaknya sendiri,

"Maafkan aku Kushina-SAMA , tapi kami harus cepat-cepat Ke Akademi" ujar Naruto dengan datar namun menusuk disertai tatapan Dingin.

Kushina yang melihat itu menutup mulutnya langsung tersentak kaget, badannya langsung bergetar, ia tidak percaya akan ia lihat ' Ma-mata itu,,'

Yah Naruto sedang menatap kosong tapi menusuk kepada Kushina, disertai KI yang lumayan.

Hinata merasa sesak saat bernafas karena dia yang paling dekat dengan Naruto.

Menma yang melihat itu mengepalkan tangannya berniat marah namun dia sadar itu tidak akan berguna, lalu ia pun menghampiri Kushina yang masih terdiam menatap Naruto.

"Nii-san, ke-kenapa kau begitu kepada kaa-san?" ujar menma yang sudah disamping Kushina dan merasakan apa yang ibunya rasakan karena tadi dia ada di belakang kushina.

"Pembicaraan ini tidak Berguna, ! Aku permisi Kushina-sama, Menma-SAMA" ujar NAruto yang berniat pergi.

Naruto langsung melompat pergi dan sekaligus membawa Hinata menuju akademi dengan wajah tertunduk.

Kushina dan menma yang melihat itu berniat menghentikan,

"Tung-"

Wush

Namun mereka telat karena Naruto keburu pergi, Kushina yang melihat itu jatuh terduduk sambil menangis dan selalu menyebut kata maaf dan Naruto.(#kasihan..Hahaha,,)

Menma yang melihat itu sedih lalu ia menenangkan ibunya " Aku akan bicara kepada Nii-san okaa-san, kaa-san pulang saja, aku akan keakademi" ujarnya mencoba menenangkan ibunya.

"ANBU!"

* * *

Kembali kepada Naruto saat ini ia sedang melompat dan juga membawa Hinata dengan menggendong Bridal Style untuk ke Akademi.

'Munafik!, kemarin mereka bersikap kasar padaku, sekarang mereka bersikap lembut apakah mereka tidak punya pikiran?, berubah dengan begitu cepatnya?, jika aku tidak menunjukan kemampuanku kemarin ,apakah mereka berubah sikapnya kepadaku? TENTU SAJA TIDAK, JIKA KAU KUAT KAU KAU AKAN DISANJUNG TETAPI, JIKA KAU LEMAH KAU AKAN DITINDAS'

Tap

'Naruto-kun keren, tapi,,,kenapa Naruto~kun seperti itu kepada keluarganya? Kenapa Naruto~kun seakan-akan membenci keluarganya? Seharusnya Naruto~kun tidak seperti itu?,,,tapi sebaiknya aku tidak ikut campur dalam urusan keluarganya Naruto~kun' Hinata merona disertai semburat merah dikedua pipinya saat melihat Naruto menggendongnya juga tak kala ia melihat wajah Naruto yang menurutnya tampan.(HUEEKKKK,,,,Naruto:cih author SIAL, GAK boleh liat orang seneng)

Tap

Tap,,

Naruto sudah sampai didepan akademi, lalu secara perlahan dia menurunkan Hinata "maaf, kau Harus melihat Hal tadi err,,"

"H-Hinata,H-Hyuuga H-Hinata"Hinata menunduk memperkenalkan diri dengan tergagap juga taklupa semburat merah dikedua pipinya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto,

'Manis' Naruto yang melihat itu sedikit tersipu setelah itu menggelengkan kepalanya,.

"hm, maaf atas hal tadi Hinata _~chan,,_ salam kenal aku Uzumaki Naruto" lanjutnya taklupa meperkenalkan diri sembil tersenyum.

'chan' begitulah peikiran Hinata saat mendengar suffix _–chan_ dibelakangnamanya dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata Merona, "Salam kenal Na-Naruto-kun~"

Naruto lalu membalik badan kearah akademi, "lebih baik sekarang kita kekelas" ujar datar Naruto yang berjalan melalui lorong akademi diikuti Hinata dibelakangnya.

.

Skip

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada didepan kelasnya, terdengar suara yang sangat berisik didalamnya, Naruto menyeringai berharap mendapatkan hal menarik, tapi seringaiannya itu tidak terlihat oleh Hinata..

Srett

Tap

Srettt

Tap

Seluruh kelas langsung senyap saat mereka mendengar pintu dibuka dan dapat mereka lihat seorang anak seumuran dengan mereka dengan pakaian tertutup.

"siapa dia?" 'dan kenapa Hinata ada dibelakang orang itu'

Itulah pertanyaan yang ada di benak mereka semua saat pertama kali melihat Naruto, Namun Naruto tidak memperdulikan itu dia berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk yang sepi disamping sasuke, sedangkan Hinata langsung pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

"Siapa kau!?" sasuke tidak terima tempat duduknya ditempati oleh orang yang misterius dan menatap tajam orang itu.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar tidak memperdulikan perkataan sasuke dan melanjutkan duduknya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu geram ingin sekali dia menghajar wajah orang itu, Namun Naruto hanya diam cuek bebek dengan dirinya yang menyatukan kedua tangannya dibawah dagu.

"siapa dia?" Tanya anak berambut pink kepada Hinata, tapi sebelum Hinata menjawab Ino sudah menyelanya

" Aku tidak tau ForeHead ,tapi pakaiannya tertutup dan terlihat keren" ujar anak berambut pirang pucat menjawab pertanyaan anak berambut Pink tadi namun sepertinya tidak dihiraukan.

"aku tidak Menanyaimu!"Ketus anak berambut permen kapas dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto.

"Hey Kau! Jangan dekat-dekat dengan sasuke-kun ku!" lanjut anak perempuan berambut pink.

Naruto hanya mendelik sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya, tapi kegiatannya terganggu akibat kerah jaketnya ditarik oleh orang disebelahnya.

"Kau! Jika kutanya menjawab!" sasuke memandang tajam Naruto yang masih tidak bereaksi padahal Kerah bajunya sudah dia tarik, namun sepertinya kegiiatan mengomelnya harus dihentikan.

Iruka hanya menghela Nafas melihat tingkah sang uchiha tersebut, " Baiklah saatnya absen!" ucapnya seperti mengetahui kalau orang yang pakaiaannya tertutup itu adalah Naruto.

SKIP

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Hn" ujar ambigu sasuke dan itu mendapatkan respon Sweetdrop seisi kelas kecuali Naruto dan Shikamaru yang melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Namikaze Naruto"

Semua orang yang ada disitu hanya menengok kekanan dan kekiri mencari orang yang dimaksud, tapi Iruka tidak, dia hanya menatap tersenyum mata safir biru Naruto yang dari tadi diam,,' Sepertinya dia ingin mengejutkan teman-temannya'

Semua yang ada disitu langsung melihat Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan mendapat reaksi terkejut juga Shok dari teman-temannya tak terkecuali sasuke yang berada disampingnya yang sedari tadi hanya melihat keluar jendela juga kaget.

Naruto yang mendapat reaksi seperti itu hanya menatap bosan lalu kembali menurunkan tangannya.

Suasana kelas menjadi riuh hanya karena Naruto mengengkat tangannya dengan pakaian tertutup

" hey, apa benar itu dia?"

"aku tidak percaya itu dia, karena tidak mungkin orang bodoh itu berpakaian seperti itu"

"lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada Iruka sensei" ujar salah satu aak yang berniat bertanya

"em,,Naruto bisa kau lepas tudung kepalamu itu, karena pelajaran mau dimulai"

Belum sempat salah satu anak ingin bertanya, perkataannya sudah dipotong duluan oleh Iruka

Naruto yang mendengar itu melepaskan tudung kepalanya membuat beberapa rambutnya berkibar, hal itu membuat beberapa anak perempuan merona mungkin karena ketampanannya, sedangkan sasuke ia sudah selesai dengan kekagetannya lalu,,

BUGH!

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang?" ujar datar sasuke tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun karena menepuk bahu Naruto membuat ia hampir tersungkur dimejanya.

TWICH

Muncul perempatan dikepala Naruto yang langsung menegakkan badannya dan menatap kesal kepada sasuke, "grr,,,kau ingin menyapa atau mengajak berantem,,,hah!" ujarnya sambil menunjuk Hidung Sasuke,

"Hn"

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan itu dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda, dan hal itu menambah kesal Naruto yang masih menatap Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan mukanya.

Iruka dan yang lain Hanya bisa sweetdrop, ' Sepertinya mereka sudah saling kenal' Batin mereka semua.

Srett

Baru saja Iruka berniat mengintrupsi Naruto dan Sasuke agar berheti bertengkar, PIntu kelas terbuka menampilkan Anak berambut merah bermata violet dengan tiga Whisker dimasing-masing pipinya, berbaju kaos putih dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakangnya dan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna orange, celana Shinobi berwarna biru juga sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru.

"maaf Iruka-sensei aku telat, tadi aku mengantar ibuku pulang kerumah" alasan Anak berambut merah tersebut kepada Iruka, lalu pandangannya beralih kepada Naruto yang menatapnya datar tanpa ekspresi membuat ia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Baiklah Menma , kalau begitu kembali ketempat dudukmu" perintah Iruka karena melihat Menma menatap tajam Naruto, dan menyuruh dia ketempat duduknya.

Menma masih menatap tajam Naruto bahkan setelah melewati tempat Naruto pun dia masih melakukannya dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Naruto.

'Merindukanku heh,' Menma memberhentikan langkahnya saat samar-sama ia mendengar Naruto bergumam sesuatu kepadanya setelah itu ia melanjutkan ketempatnya

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya"

Akhirnya setelah kelas sudah tenang Iruka memulai pelajarannya.

"Sekarang Kita kelapangan,kita kan mengadakan Separring disana" Ujar Iruka lalu melenggang pergi Menuju lapangan Training diikuti Oleh seluruh Murid disitu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto yang baru bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu berucap, " Aku tidak sabar ingin melawanmu dobe" dan dibalas tatapan malas dari Naruto.

"OH~, ayolah aku berani bertaruh kau akan menyesal melawanku,,,lagi pula aku yakin kalau Pertandingan nanti akan diacak" balas Naruto yang berjalan menuju Pintu bertiga dengan Sasuke karena yang lain sudah pergi duluan, kenapa bertiga? Karena Menma mengekori mereka dari belakang.

"cih,,kau Mulai berlagak sombong" jawab sinis Sasuke dan dibalas tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"hehehe,,,tapi benarkan" ujar Naruto dan dibalas Tatapan malas oleh Sasuke.

"kau dan alibimu"

Percakapan mereka terus berjalan dan Menma orang yang mengekori mereka juga mendengar pembicaraan mereka, mereka Tau kalau ada satu orang dibelakang mereka tapi mereka acuhkan.

Menma hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat percakapan didepannya, ' sepertinya aku tidak dianggap,,padahal aku juga ingin melihat Nii-san tersenyum dan senang saat berbicara denganku dan Otou-san juga okaa-san,,,' menma menghela nafas,' tapi,,melihat Nii-san seperti ini sudah membuatku senang,,mungkin Nii-san butuh waktu untuk memaafkan Kami' menma tersenyum melihat Percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto saat mereka berjalan dilorong.

"Hei Dobe!" panggil Uchiha Sasuke kepada Sahabatnya, membuat Naruto menoleh kearah Sasuke.

"Hm"

"kau tidak risih " Naruto tau kearah mana pembicaraan ini, sebenarnya ia malas membahas itu.

"Biarkanlah dia, kau lihat saja dia senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, aku malas membahasnya" Naruto tak selalu dingin menanggapi masalah Keluarganya, tentu saja dia masih anak-anak pasti dia tidak ingin selalu serius.

Menma yang mendengar itu sedikit sakit dibagian dada kirinya mendengar ejekan Dari Naruto, Kenapa? Karena Sebagai seorang adik(karena sudah sadar) ia ingin kakaknya memujinya dan menyayanginya itulah yang sekarang diinginkan Menma sebagai seorang Adik.

"Ni-Nii-san" panggil menma dan itu sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, Menma menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"?" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya bingung melihat Sahabatnya berhenti tiba-tiba, Naruto berbalik Menghadap Menma dengan tatapan Tajam, dan itu Sukses membuat menma tersentak melihat tatapan itu.

"Kutunggu Kau Di lapangan" Ujar Naruto berbalik pergi diikuti Sasuke yang masa Bodo meninggalkan Menma yang mematung, yah itu benar secara tidak langsung Dirinya ditantang Duel Oleh kakanya walau Cuma Separring dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto lebih Dari ini.

* * *

 **Training Ground Akademi**

Iruka Melihat semua Muridnya yang Sepertinya sudah Datang Semua dimana yang terakhir adalah Naruto dan Sasuke diikuti oleh Menma dibelakang Mereka, lalu Iruka melihat Note daftar perserta latihan dan mulai menyebut Peserta Pertandingan Satu persatu.

Dimana Pertandingan Pertama Shikamaru Melawan chouji yang tidak Mau melawan Shikamaru karena ia tidak mau menyakiti temannya dan Shikamaru menyerah dengan Keluar dari garis batas Lingkaran pertarungan.

Dan dilanjutkan oleh anak-anak lain Termasuk Sasuke yang melawan lee dan membuat Lee kalah dalam beberapa menit saja dan sekarang Pertandingan Terakhir yang akan dibacakan Iruka.

"Terakhir Namikaze Naruto VS Namikaze Menma"

Menma tersentak Mendengar Namanya dan Naruto Disebut, _apakah Nii-san yang merencanakannya ini?_ Begitulah Pikir Menma lalu ia memegang perutnya mengingat tendangan Naruto.

'Gluk'

Sedangkan Naruto lain lagi Ia menyeringai sepertinya dewi Fortuna dipihaknya,' Mungkin sedikit pelajaran boleh Juga' begitulah Pikirnya lalu ia berjalan kedalam Lingkaran Diikuti Menma yang Juga ikut ketempatnya.

"Sekarang lakukan Simbol Penghormatan!" Perintah Iruka Kepada Dua Genin Didepannya karena Dia sebagai Wasit Pertandingan.

Tik

.

Tik

.

Tik

"Kenapa kalian Tidak Melakukannya?" Tanya Iruka Dengan Nada Cukup tinggi bingung Karena Naruto dan Menma tak kunjung Melakukan Perintahnya, Bukan Cuma Iruka Saja Namun seluruh Murid Kelasya Juga Sama Nampak Kebingungan bahkan ada saja Yang sempat-sempatnya Mengejek Naruto, Karena yang mereka lihat Naruto dan Menma saling berhadapan dan saling menatap, Naruto menatap dengan wajah Datar sedangkan Menma menatap dengan pandangan Sedih.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela Nafas lalu ia menatap iruka dan berkata, " Iruka sensei lebih baik mulai saja, Karena Penghormatan pertarungan kami sudah dimulai sejak kemarin,," Iruka mengerutkan Keningnya dan berniat bertanya lagi tapi sudah dipotong oleh Naruto, " ,,tidak ada pertanyaan lagi Iruka-sensei!, Bukankah Begitu Menma" ujar datar Naruto lalu menatap Menma yang tersentak kaget karena Melamun.

'Nii-san~,,,'

"Hahhh,,,,baiklah, HAJIME!"

Trakk

Wushhh

Naruto langsung bergerak Cepat menyebabkan tanah yang ia pijak sedikit Retak dan melesat langsung kearah Menma , Menma yang saat itu kurang focus tidak dapat menghindar dan ia dapat melihat Naruto sudah berada didepannya bersiap menendang kepalanya.

Duuagh!

Beruntung ia dapat menahan tendangan itu, Melihat serangannnya gagal Naruto langsung salto kebelakang dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Berhentilah Melamun Menma!"

"Aku tidak mau melawanmu Nii-san!"

Sedangkan untuk Murid akademi dan rokkie 12 mereka takjub sekaligus tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga atas kecepatan Naruto tadi Bahkan Lee dengan mata Berbinar kagum Dengan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya bertekad lebih kuat, untuk Sasuke ia mendecih iri karena melihat kemampuan Naruto walau hanya kecepatannya saja, Sedangkan Untuk Iruka Ia kaget _bagaimana bisa ?_ itulah pikirnya.

Kembali kepertarungan

"cih,,,berhentilah bersikap manja dan tunjukan kemapuanmu yang dulu senang sekali merendahkanku, menghinaku, bahkan memperlakukanku sebagai sampah, _aku tidak punya saudara lemah sepertimu kau itu sampah, aib, dan kau merupakan Hinaan besar terhadap Keluarga Namikaze_ _ **MATILAH KAU,**_ bukankah kau masih ingat kata itu hah,,Menma-SAMA !" ucapan Naruto tersebut bagaikan Jarum yang menusuk tepat kejantungnya dan kata-kata itu mengingatkan ia dengan kejadian tahun lalu.

 **FLASHBACK**

Disebuah lapangan Akademi(yang nonton the last pasti tau lapangannya) Nampak banyak sekali Anak-anak yang sedang bermain sekaligus berlatih atau sekedar mengobrol, disalah satu kelompok Nampak Anak berambut Merah tengah berlatih melempar Kunai kesebuah batang kayu dengan Teman-temannya.

Syut

Syut

Syut

"Hah,,lumayan bukan teman-teman?" Tanya anak berambut merah kepada teman-temannya dan dijawab anggukan.

"A-a-ano,," sebuah suara mengintrupsi mereka dan melihat siapa pemilik suara tersebut, dan dapat mereka lihat seorang anak bersurai Pirang bermata biru samudra sedang memandang mereka.

"bolehkah aku berlatih bersama kalian?" Tanya anak tersebut kepada mereka termasuk anak berambut merah tadi yang kelihatannya tidak senang.

"siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu anak yang ada disitu yang menatap bingung anak bersurai pirang.

"aku Namikaze Naruto, salam kenal" ucapnya seraya membungkuk mengenalkan dirinya.

"EH!, Menma bukankah dia saudaramu" Tanya sekaligus kaget anak tersebut begitu mengetahui Naruto memiliki marga yang sama dengan Menma.

Menma yang mendengar itu mendengus, "ya,ya, aku tau,,sudah kalau kau ingin melempar Kunai lakukan dengan cepat" Ketus anak bernama Menma itu sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil salah satu kunai dan dengan Ragu melemparnya.

"apa yang kau tunggu cepat lempar!" perintah salah satu anak karena Geram Naruto tak kunjung melempar dan itu membuat Naruto Gugup

'bagaimana melemparnya? Otou-san belum mengajarkannya padaku,,,' pikirnya takut melihat tatapan tajam didepannya 'gluk' ' yosh,,aku akan melakukannya'

Syutt

Catt

"AHAHAHAHA,,,,,,MEnma TErnyata Saudaramu ini Bodoh,,,Hahhahaha,,,"

"Ahahaha,,,Kukira anak Hokage Sangat hebat seperti dirimu, tidak seperti kaka,u yang memalukan ini,,,AHahaha,,"

Muka Menma panas dan memerah karena marah dan menatap tajam Naruto membuat Naruto tersentak kaget, yah itu karena Naruto melempar Kunai asal-asalan dan tak jelas kemana Arahnya, dan itu mempermalukan Keluarganya saja.

Buaghh

Bukannya menghajar yang menghinanya tadi Menma malah menghajar Naruto membuat ia tersungkur kebelakanng merasakan sakit dipipinya Hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"ke-ke-kenapa?,,Hikss" ujar Naruto dengan suara yang parau sambil menangis menatap Menma.

"KAU!" geram Menma melihat Naruto menangis membuat darahnya mendidih sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"KAU!, Tunjukkan KEMAMPUANMU jangan mempermalukanku dan juga Otou-san"

BUAGHHH!

Menma menendang Naruto membaut ia jatuh bersujud dihadapan Menma sambil memegangi perutnya, ornag-orang disekitarnya hanya diam melihat kejadian itu bahkan Teman Menma sekalipun.

"ugh,,Ta-ta,,Hikss,,Tapi otou-san,,Hikss,,tidak mengajariku,,Ohok,,"

BUGHHH!

"ugh"

Menma menjambak Rambut Naruto dan mengangkat kepalanya agar berhadapan dengannya , dan itu membuat Naruto menangis karena sakit pada kepalanya

"ITU KARENA KAU LEMAHH,,,KAU SAMPAH,,,,,KAU ADALAH AIB BAGI NAMIKAZE"

BUAGHH!

PLaRRRR! MEnma menghantakan wajah Naruto Ketanah menyebabkan mukanya kotor dan berdebu.

"GUahh~,,"

BUAGHH!

SET _CRASSSHHHH!_

Tendangan pukulan bahkan sayatan diterima oleh Naruto dari Saudaranya Menma,,,Membuat Naruto Bertanya _kenapa?,_ kenapa ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh saudaranya, kenapa? Saat ia butuh seseorang tidak ada yang menolong, kenapa? Orang tuanya tidak peduli padanya,,,ini bukan salahnya, ia memang tidak tahu cara menjadi Ninja bahkan Kasih sayang orang tua Hampir tidak Sama Sekali,

Menma berjalan Mendekati Naruto dengan tangan memegang Kunai yang sudah berlumur darah Naruto, membuat baju Naruto copang camping, dan dengan perlahan ia berjalan kearah Naruto dengan tatapan mengeras seakan tidak puas ,,,sedangkan ornag disekitarnya hanya bisa memalingkan muka mereka kearah lain mereka tidak berani ikut campur dalam masalah internal Hokage mereka

Tap

Tap

Tap

"ke-,,uhuk,,,ke-ke-kenapa? ,,Ugh,,p-padahal k-ki-ki,,uhuk,,kita saudara,,uhuk,,ugh" erangan Naruto mendongak menatap kearah menma menahan sakit ditubuhnya mencoba untuk berbicara dan hanya dibalas tatapan amarah.

"DIAMLAH!, aku tidak punya saudara lemah sepertimu kau itu sampah, aib, dan kau merupakan Hinaan besar terhadap Keluarga Namikaze **MATILAH KAU!"**

"HENTIKAN MENMA!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

Menma Menyesal ketika mengingat kejadian waktu itu, ia menangis sekarang meskipun dilihat oleh orang lain, ia sungguh benar-benar menyesal, bahkan perasaannya sulit diartikan, Ia menunduk namun setelah itu ia mendongak melihat Naruto hanya memandang Datar kearahnya.

"Sekarang kau menyesal Menma" kalimat tersebut terus berputar ulang dikepalanya, _menyesal?_ Kalimat itulah yang mengganjal, yah,, iya memang menyesal tapi penyesalan sekarang seakan tidak berguna ketika mengingat kejadian dahulu, _memaafkan?_ Apakah ia akan dimaafkan, _kurasa tidak_ itulah yang ada difikiran Menma.

"Ma-maafkan a-aku NI-NI-Nii~san" mohon Menma dengan Mata yang merah sehabis menangis dan hanya dibalas menguap oleh Naruto.

Seentara yang melihat perbincangan Mereka ada yang menunduk sedih ada yang bingung ada juga yang tidak peduli, Iruka Juga Ia mengingat dulu Saat ia melihat Menma menghajar Naruto yang ia Hentikan ia tidak Habis fikir Sebagai Saudara Menma meperlakukan Naruto layaknya sampah.

"Oi,,oi,,,cepatlah bertarung, Hentikan Omong kosong tidak jelas kalian" sebuah suara mengintrupsi disitu dari salah satu anak bertato segitiga dipipinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun~,,," Hinata Merona melihat cara bertarung Naruto tapi ia juga sedih melihat pertengkaran didepannya

"'Merepotkan', hentikan drama kalian dan lekaslah bertarung agar aku bisa tidur,,Hoammmhhhahh" Ujar anak berambut seperti Nanas, Anak-anak yang ada disitu sweetdrop 'Ni anak gak bisa baca suasana'

Kembali ke Naruto dan Menma.

"Majulah!, Menma!,,,"

Naruto berlari Kearah menma dan ia melihat menma menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan mundur berniat keluar dan menyerah, Naruto mendecih dan mempercepat larinya hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi Kaki Menma keluar pembatas tapi sebelum itu Naruto sudah ada dihadapannya mencengkram kerah baju menma.

*Sreettt! *Tap!

'apa yang,,'

"BERHENTILAH KABUR!"

*BRAKKKKK! "Guahh!,,,,,Uhuk!"

Dengan Cepat Naruto membanting tubuh menma kebelakang dengan keras dan cepat menyebabkan Menma Meringis akibat Sakit dipunggungnya.

Naruto Hanya Menatap Menma yang terpejam meringis DEngan wajah datarnya lalu berkata, "" kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ku Menma, kau lemah dan kau harus tau itu, tapi sebagai Shinobi kau tidak boleh jadi pengecut tidak selamanya kau bisa lari dalam suatu keadaan MENMA" Menma yang mendengar itu berusaha bangun walau sebenarnya ia sakit karena kakaknya melakukan itu kepadanya, tapi ia berfikir _mungkin seperti inikah rasa sakit Nii-san?_ Itulah yang ada difikirannya.

"Nii-san,,,Ugh,,,ohok,,ma-maafkan a-aku,,"

Deg

Untuk Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi mengingatkan ia dengan kejadian Pembantaian yang dilakukan Oleh 'kakaknya', membuat ia menunduk mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, anak perempuan Berambut pink yang ada disebelah Sasuke melihat hal aneh yang ada di Sasuke membuat ia Khawatir.

"kau tidak apa-apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya anak berambut pink tersebut sambil menggenggam tangan sasuke, membuat sasuke menolehkan kepalanya lalu kemlai rilex, dan tanpa Diketahui oleh Gadis tadi Sasuke tersenyum tipis walau hanya sekejap.

Iruka yang melihat itu was-was ia takut kalau Naruto akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan dan saat ia melihat Naruto mendekat kearah Menma dengan tangan terkepal dengan cepat ia menghentikan Latihan.

"HENTIKAN NARUTO!, O-oke latihan selesai kembali kekelas semuanya" Iruka meerintahkan Semua murid kembali kekelas Termasuk Naruto dan menma yang masih berdiri sedangkan Naruto mulai berjalan mengikuti anak yang lain.

'Hah,,aku terbawa Perasaan,,,Tenang saja Sensei meski begini Ajaranmu tetap ku ingat,,'

Lalu ia melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Menma masih berdiri menatapnya sendu," Hahhh,,,cepatlah Menma Kita Harus kembali kekelas"

"?" Menma tidak percaya kakanya memperhatikannya walau hanya sedikit meskipun Naruto tidak menatapnya lalu pergi itu sudah membuat Hatinya senang,"Ha'I" menma lalu pergi Menysul Naruto.

* * *

Skip

Setelah pelajaran selesai Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berjalan dijalan KOnoha, sepertinya mereka sedang menuju suatu tempat.

"Hey dobe !, apa pendapat mu tentang mereka?" Tanya sasuke sambil melihat sekeliling tepatnya kepada Warga Konoha.

Naruto menyeringai,"Hahaha,,,pertanyaan macam apa itu, tentu saja mereka Hanyalah orang bodoh yang percaya saja pada suatu hal tanpa fakta dan tanpa mengetahui apa-apa" jawab Naruto karena itu hal yang lucu memberikan pertanyaan bodoh yang dia sendiri sudah tahu.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto," kau itu, itu hanyalah berspekulasi atas pengalaman mu saja kan?, apa kau tidak ingat perkataan Sandaime dulu?" mereka masih berjalan Dalam hening, sasuke masih menunggu jawaban Dari Naruto yang dari tadi diam dan hal itu membuat dia bosan.

Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau juga ikut berhenti, sasuke berniat protes Namun belum dia bicara dia sudah dipotong oleh Naruto, " Lihat itu" Naruto menunjuk salah satu kerumunan dan mendapat respon Bingung dan Sasuke.

"Hah,,,lihat itu kalau kau tidak percaya padaku, pasang pendengaran dan penglihatanmu baik-baik , kau itukan Uchiha" sasuke mendengus lalu mempertajam panca indranya, namun perubahan yang dilihat Naruto dari sasuke Hanyalah raut kebingungan.

,

,

,

"LIhat itu dia adalah pembunuh"

"iya kau benar, katanya dia membunuh ayahnya sendiri"

"alasannya sih dia membela ibunya yang katanya disiksa oleh ayahnya"

"PERGI KAU, KAMI TIDAK MENERIMA PEMBUNUH SEPERTIMU"

"Kenapa Sandaime masih membebaskan anak seperti itu"

Itulah salah satu bisik-bisik dan hujatan Warga kepada Anak berambut hitam pendek memiliki mata berwarna violet, baju pendek berwarna Hijau dan celana pendek berwarna Hitam diliat dari keadaannya dia sangat kusut, dan dia selalu mendapat hinaan setiap dia berjalan melewati beberapa warga.

"Kau melihatnya bukan, bagaimana prilaku Warga kepada anak itu, padahal Anak itu masih berumur 5 tahun dan mereka menghinanya seakan-akan mereka tahu segalanya, dan soal perkataan Hokage-jiji dia mengatakan Hal itu agar kita Para Shinobi melindungin desa,,," dan dijawab Anggukan oleh sasuke yang masih menatap anak tersebut" –jiji tidak salah tentang semangat Api itu, Namun untuk diriku sendiri aku memilih melindungi orang yang penting untukku dari pada melindungi SAMPAH seperti mereka" lanjut Naruto yang menekankan Kata sampah dan mendapat respon datar dari sasuke.

"Hn, Kau benar setelah melihat ini aku tau kenapa kau tidak peduli kepada Mereka, Prilaku mereka yang seakan tahu segalanya memang membuatku muak!, jadi apa tujuanmu?" tegas sasuke kepada Naruto tapi Naruto hanya mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit.

"mmm..Entahlah tapi aku Hanya ingin Hidup bebas tanpa dikekang,,sudah ayo lanjutkan perjalanan" ujar Naruto menepuk pundak sasuke dan melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendapat tanda Tanya besar dari sasuke yang juga melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Nanti Kau Akan tau" kata Naruto sebelum Sasuke mengucapkan Sesuatu membuat Dirinya bingung, " aku tau kau ingin bertanya bukan, dan jawaban mu akan terjawab seiring Waktu" lanjutnya yang sekali lagi membuat Sasuke Gagal mengucapkan sesuatu.

Dan Hal itu membuat Kesal sasuke," Hah,,Kau memang Aneh dan Menyebalkan Naruto, dan kau tadi di Akademi sedikit berlebihan" Gumam sasuke tapi dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto Hanya mengacuhkannya dan melanjutkan Perjalanan.

Diruangan yang sangat gelap terlihat Dua orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Laporkan!" perintah orang yang ada disitu kepada Orang didepannya yang sepertinya atasannya, walaupun gelap tapi orang yang tersebut seakan dapat melihat dalam gelap tersebut.

"Ha'i, Namikaze Naruto sedang bersama dengan bocah Uchiha itu dan kelihatannya mereka sedang menuju suatu tempat, dia baik-baik saja tidak ada yang aneh kepadanya hanya saja beberapa anbu ada yang mengikutinya, dari yang kulihat itu adalah Anbu suruhan sandaime" orang yang melapor tersebut tidak dapat melihat wajah atasannya, Namun samar-samar ia mendengar Gumaman tapi ia tidak peduli yang dia pedulikan adalah ia berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Setelah mendengar itu Ia mengangguk dan bergumam sesuatu yang tidak jelas, " Baiklah kau boleh pergi dan jangan beritahu siapapun, mengerti!" dan dijawab anggukan oleh bawahannya,," baiklah!, kalau begitu panggil dia kesini sudah saatnya" dan kembali dijawab Anggukan oleh orang didepannya lalu menghilang.

'Sudah waktunya'

"Tadaima!"

Disebuah rumah disalah satu kediaman Yondaime Hokage beserta keluarganya , dimana setiap Harinya selalu terdapat aktivitas didalamnya yang membuat suasana dirumah itu Hangat,

Akan tetapi sekarang dirumah tersebut Sepi, dingin seakan penghuninya bisu suasana disitu sudah tidak sama lagi, kehangatan keluarga yang setiap hari mereka rasakan Lenyap seketika dan kalian tau bukan apa penyebabnya?, _yap karena lampu dimatikan hanya disalah satu kamar saja yang menyala, dan dirumah itu hanya satu orang, yang lain sedang beraktivitas diluar dan baru saja satu orang masuk kedalam rumah._

Menma berjalan menuju training Ground Namikaze untuk melakukan latihan biasanya, tapi sepertinya Niat berlatihnya sedang berkurang karena dia hanya memandang pohon yang ada disitu, ya pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu dimana Namikaze Menma dikalahkan oleh orang yang dulu selalu ia Hina, ejek, bahkan dipermalukan, dan sebagai bukti adalah retakan yang berdiameter cukup luas dan dalam seakan-akan membuktikan kuatnya hantaman yang diterima,

"Hah,,,,aku bingung harus bagaimana kepadamu nii-san" menma hanya bisa menghela Nafas dan tersenyum kecut saat mengingat hal apa saja yang dia lakukan kepada orang yang dia panggil Nii-san itu.

Yah memang sekarang Menma memanggil orang itu Nii-san, orang yang mepermalukan keluarganya, orang yang selama ini menurutnya pendiam seperti banci, orang yang menurutnya mengganggu keluarganya, orang yang dia anggap sampah.

Tes

.

Tes

.

Tes

Tapi sekarang orang itu sudah berubah, dia bukan lagi sampah seperti dulu, dia sudah bukan pendiam lagi seperti banci , dia masih penganggu tapi menurutnya dirinyalah yang mengganggu kehidupan orang itu, orang yang terhina _menurutnya,_ kembali dan dia sangat Kuat juga jauh sudah tidak seperti dulu,,,,orang itu sekarang sangat jauh bahkan dia dengan keluarganya tidak akan dapat meraih satu helai dari tubuhnya,

Tes

.

Tes

.

Tes

Dia Namikaze Naruto, kakanya, yang sekarang berjalan sendiri melalui cobaan berat sejak dia kecil ,mencoba bertahan dengan mengejar keluarganya tapi sekarang ia menyerah dia tidak lagi mengejar keluarganya melainkan menjauh dari keluarganya

.

.

.

dan sekarang sudah saatnya keluarganya berbalik berlari mencoba mengejar apa yang dulu mengejar mereka.

Menma mengusap matanya yang tadi sempat mengeluarkan airmatanya dengan kasar," YOSH SEKARANG BUKAN SAATNYA BERSEDIH!" menma mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan mulai berlatih.

 **Kagebunshin No Jutsu**

* * *

Sementara itu disalah satu tempat dengan padang rumput indah tak kala bergoyang diterpa angin, 3 batang kayu berdiri ditengah padang rumput itu, dibelakangnya terdapat sebuah danau luas beserta air terjun dibelakangnya, tempat tersebut dikelilingi Hutan yang lumayan menyeramkan tapi semua itu tergantikan dengan keindahan didalamnya.

Tap

Tap

Terlihat 2 orang bocah yang satu berambut Pirang gelap dan putih diujungnya dengan model acak-acakan tapi terkesan cool memiliki wajah bersih(tanpa Whisker) dengan mata biru safir yang menenangkan dan satu lagi bocah berambut raven dengan model pantat ayam memiliki wajah bersih dengan mata Onyx yang terkesan dingin.

Tap

mereka berdua berhenti melangkah ditengah-tengah padang rumput tersebut menghadap kearah 3 batang kayu yang berdiri tegak, terpaan angin membuat rambut mereka berkibar.

"Jadi,,"

"yah kita sudah sampai, ini adalah Training Ground yang berada di Hutan kematian yang kita lewati tadi Sasuke" ujar Anak berambut Pirang kepada teman disebelahnya yang sedang melihat sekitar dengan menggunakan Sharingan 3 tomoenya.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela Nafas melihat sahabatnya yang satu ini,'apa sebegitu mencurigakankah tempat ini?' begitulah pikirnya.

"Hoi,Hoi,,,hentikan tatapanmu itu !, tempat sebagus ini kau curigai, dasar" umpat Naruto melihat sasuke sekitar yang terlalu waspada 'tegang sekali'

Sasuke yang mendengar itu menengok kearah Naruto tentu setelah mematikan Sharingannya, " cih, kau cerewet sekali!,,aku hanya ingin memastikan tempat ini aman!, karena tadi aku merasakan Kita diikuti" Tegas Sasuke mendengar umpatan dari Naruto membuat dia sedikit kesal.

Naruto menghadap kearah Sasuke, " Tenang saja,,,tempat ini sudah kulindungi dengan Kekkai Barrier juga Genjutsu tingkat tinggi tadi saat kita memasuki Hutan, dan Genjutsu itu akan membuat Para Anbu yang mengikuti Kita tadi terjebak dan membuat mereka hanya melihat Kita Tiduran dipadang Rumput biasa, jadi jangan pasang muka siaga seperti Itu TEME" Ujar Naruto sambil menjelaskan pelindung yang dia pasang dan itu membuat Sasuke Kaget pasalnya Naruto adalah Orang yang tidak pernah menunjukan kemampuannya dia tidak menyangka Sahabat barunya ini Hebat.

Naruto tahu kalau Hal itu hanya akan menimbulkan rasa iri dihati Sasuke jadi ia berusaha menjelaskan Kenapa dia bisa mempunyai kemampuan itu termasuk Sharingan walau ada sedikit bumbu kebohongan dan sengaja hanya sebagian kecil yang ia beritahu, " tidak usah iri seperti itu sasuke, tenang saja aku akan melatihmu dan selalu ada disampingmu untuk menolongmu sasuke karena Kau adalah **SAHABATKU** " Naruto menepuk bahu sasuke dan berusaha menerangkan agar Sasuke tidak berkecil Hati.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu senang karena ia memiliki Sahabat yang dapat ia percayai dan tidak mungkin Seorang Sahabat tidak saling percaya dan tidak saling membantu, "hn, Terima kasih Naruto" yah dengan begini persahabatan mereka akan Abadi.

Naruto yang melihat Sahabatnya sudah baikkan jadi bersemangat karena' yah aku mempercayaimu sasuke karena kau adalah,,,

,,Teman sejatiku'

.

.

.

Pluk!

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang sepertinya melamun menepuk pundak Naruto, dan Hal itu sukses membuat lamunan Naruto buyar.

"Hn, kau melamun,,apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sasuke melihat Naruto yang kelagapan Ketahuan melamun.

Naruto yang ditegur oleh sasuke Hanya Nyengir dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya saat tingkahnya ketahuan,," Hehehehehe,,,,,,maaf tadi aku melamun,,,"keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya saat ia ditatap dengan curiga oleh sasuke.

"ja-ja- YOSH! AYO SAATNYA KITA BERLATIH!"

Dan Hal itu sukses membuat perhatian sasuke teralihkan

'fiuh~',

"Hn, Ayo" sasuke taksabar ingin berlatih agar ia menjadi lebih kuat dan dapat membantu teman yang menurutnya bodoh ini.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Naruto berbalik membelakangi sasuke lalu membuat Handseal plus

"YOSH, **KageBunshin no Jutsu** "

POfff

Tercipta banyak bunshin Naruto disekitar mereka dan Hal itu lagi-lagi membuat sasuke harus kembali mengatur jantungnya agar tidak copot, yah wajar saja ia tidak menyangka hari ini ia diberi kejutan oleh temannya mimpi apa dia semalam.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tertawa pelen menyaksikan Uchiha Sasuke kaget, benar-benar hari penuh kejutan.

"cih,urusai" sasuke memalingkan wajahnya saat dirinya ditertawakan oleh Sahabatnya sendiri membuat dirinya malu.

"Hahaha!,,ma,,ma,,sudah lebih baik kita langsung saja" Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kesekitar ,,tepatnya kearah bunshinnya yang sedang tersenyum. " Baiklah, sepertinya kalian sudah tau apa tugas kalian, tapi kujelaskan lagi,,,"dan dijawab anggukan oleh bunshinnya,,

" Buatlah kelompok satu kelompok melatih satu jenis tema latihan,

Untuk Ninjutsu latihlah fuuton,katon,suiton,raiton,Doton(karena Naruto sudah membaca penjelasan tentang Rinnegan digulungannya kemarin),

satu kelompok lagi berlatih fuinjutsu,

satu kelompok berlatih genjutsu,

satu kelompok berlatih Taijutsu jangan lupa pakai GravitySeal

Satu kelompok berlatih menggunakan sharingan sampai tahap Rinnegan,

Sisanya Control Chakra dan aku minta satu melatih Sasuke, MENGERTI!"

"SIAP MENGERTI BOS!" sahut semua bunshin menggema disitu,Naruto mengangguk dan menyabetkan lengan kanannya secara Horizontal kekanan.

"BERPENCAR" perintah Naruto yang langsung diikuti kilatan kuning yang ada disitu, dan hanya menyisakan satu bunshin saja.

Naruto tersenyum melihat kinerja Bunshinnya dan saat Naruto berbalik menghadap sasuke ia mendapatkan pemandangan yang tidak akan ia lupakan.

Yahh,,Sasuke berdiri dengan wajah datar namun keringat dingin mengalir turun dari tengkuknya, bagaimana tidak sasuke adalah sang Jenius Uchiha terakhir jadi ia tau apa yang dilakukan Naruto tadi, sedangkan Naruto dia hanya cengengesan memamerkan giginya.

"b-banyak sekali bunshin yang kau keluarkan" 'gluk' ujar datar sasuke menelan ludahnya berusaha bersikap Khas Uchiha namun sepertinya itu tidak berguna.

Naruto masih bersikap seperti tadi, " Hehehe,,kau terkejutya,,,maaf ajah yah,,baiklah kalau begitu kita berlatih sasuke ikuti bunshinku " titah Naruto yang dijawab gumaman 'hn' dari sasuke dan langsung mengikuti langkah bunshinnya.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto ia langsung berjalan menuju kearah danau tepatnya air terjun,

Tap

Tap

Naruto berjalan sambil melepaskan pakaian atasnya satu persatu dari mulai jaketnya yang berwarna Hitam dengan garis biru dibagian lengan,

Tap

Tap

setelah itu ia melepas kaosnya menyisakan tubuhnya yang sedikit athletic, setelah ia melepas semua pakaiannya iapun berjalan diatas danau tak lupa menaruh pakaiannya dipohon dekat danau

*plap

*plap

(sfx:jalan diatas air)

Bressssss

"brrrr….dinginnnn tapi seger, baiklah ayo kita mulai" ujar Naruto lalu duduk bersemedi dibawah air terjun juga mengatur chakranya agar tidak tercebur kedanau karena ia duduk diatas air.

Benar, selain melatih control chakra diseluruh tubuhnya dan ia juga melatih Omyoton(yin-yang Release) yang ada ditubuhnya, karena Rikudou sennin saja mampu menguasai yin-yangnya, tidak mungkin Naruto tidak melebihinya karena Naruto pernah mendengar Pepatah - _yah kalian tau bukan-_ , jadi dia harus lebih kuat dari Senseinya.

 **WITH SASUKE**

Saat ini Naruto(Bunshin) dan Sasuke sedang berhadapan mereka berada ditanah lapang bagian Training Ground tersebut,

"jadi,,,,," ujar Bunshin Naruto kepada sasuke yang terlihat berdiri menatapnya dengan serius.

"jadi?" beo sasuke saat ia melihat tatapan Serius dari Bunshin Naruto.

"Jadi,,,,apa yang akan kita lakukan?" masih dengan tatapan Serius, membuat Sasuke yang melihat itu Sweetdrop dan terlihat tangannya mengepal.

'Ingin sekali aku menghajarnya,," pikir Nista Sasuke melihat Bunshin didepannya Nyengir tanpa Dosa.

"cih,,kau mengesalkan Dobe,,,kalau yang didepanku ini bukan Bunshin pasti sudah Ku Bakar,,Hahahahaha,,,," Naruto(Bunshin) yang melihat itu Tersenyum Kikuk melihat Sasuke Tertawa Nista seperti Orang yang baru keluar rumah Sakit sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan tertawa.

'inikah Uchiha yang dikatakan elit itu,,'

"ehem" setelah puas dengan Khayalannya Sasuke kembali ke mode semulanya, " Jadi kau akan melatihku apa?

MEndengar itu Naruto(Bunshin) berjalan menghampiri Sasuke disertai senyum dan telapak tangan kanan ia arahkan kedepan.

"Oi,,Oi,,,kau tidak macam-macam bukan" Sasuke masih berdiri tapi ia siaga dan bergidik Ngeri saat melihat senyuman yang terkesan aneh tersebut.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung melihat tingkah sasuke yang terkesan mewaspadainya," apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto B saat melihat sasuke berniat melakukan Handseal.

Sasuke tidak kalah bingung ia memang berniat melakukan Handseal katon untuk antisipasi apabila ia melihat hal mencurigakan dari Naruto B, "apa maksudmu? Kau akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak-tidak kepadaku kan?!" Tegas sasuke dan dibalas Helaan Nafas oleh Naruto.

Naruto berhenti melangkah lalu menutup matanya"Hah,,,aku memang akan melakukan sesuatu kepadamu ini termasuk latihanmu dan APA MAKSUDMU HAL YANG TIDAK-TIDAK!, aku masih Normal,, dasar kau ini" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Hidung sasuke, yah siapa yang tidak akan kesal dirinya disangka yang tidak-tidak.

"hn" hanya itu balasan untuk Naruto membuat pertigaan dikepala Naruto.

"yasudah,,kemarilah"

"untuk apa" ujar Datar sasuke.

"lakukan saja dasar kau ini"

MEndengar itu sasuke berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto, melihat itu Naruto lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya kedada Sasuke dan.

Deg

Brakkk

"ugh,,,apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke terjatuh ketanah dihadapan Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai jahil.

"Hahaha,,,,tunduklah kau kepada Naruto-SAMA!" ujar Naruto disertai tawa jahat yang dibuat-buat , melihat teman didepannya yang seperti orang gila membuat sasuke ingin sekali menghajar wajah itu.

"ugh,,,bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku kau malah tertawa, dasar Dobe,,,cepatlah! Beritahu aku apa yang kau lakukan?, kenapa badanku jadi berat seperti ini" balas Sasuke yang masih berusaha bangun dan akhirnya berhasil _yeyyy,_ tapi tetap saja efek menahan berat badannya membuat kedua kakinya sedikit gemetar dan hanya dijawab cengiran oleh orang kuning didepannya.

"hehehe,,,,baiklah, kau sudah kupasangin fuinjutsu Gravity seal dan menambah beratmu sekitar,,sekitar?,,entahlah kau rasakan saja sendiri aku malas menjelaskannya" jawab Naruto B dan itu membuat sebutir keringat sebesar batu dikepala Sasuke , 'apakah aku tidak salah orang? Menambah pemberat pada orang lain tanpa memperkirakan takarannya(Lu kira obat -_-!),' begitulah pemikiran yang ada dikepala Sasuke melihat hal yang,tau lah.

"kau dan tingkah Konyolmu"

"Hehehe,,,SUDAH! Untuk Hari ini kita akan melatih fisik mu yang sangat lembek itu!, sekarang lakukan push up, sit up, squat jump, lari keliling training ground 100 kali lebih" perintah Bunshin Naruto yang hampir membuat rahang Sasuke jatuh ketanah dan hanya ekspresi cengo yang diterima oleh Naruto.

Sasuke kembali kemode semulanya yang tadi sempat Syok mendengar porsi latihan dari Naruto, sasuke berniat protes Namun saat melihat tatapan tajam dari Naruto , membuat ia pasrah atas prilaku orang didepannya dan memulai latihan pertamanya.

Bunshin Naruto yang melihat Sasuke latihan hanya tersenyum lalu ia berbalik badan menuju pohon yang ada disitu lalu,,,

Tidur

(Author:Baiklah para Readers karena latihan Naruto dan sasuke akan memakan waktu lama saatnya TB- 'Gluk' #Diacungin Golok, saatnya pindah scene)

* * *

Tap

Tap

Sementara Naruto dan Sasuke berlatih disekitar kekkai mereka berdiri beberapa Anbu yang disebutkan oleh Naruto saat berbicara Dengan Sasuke, Dilihat dari Gerak gerik anbu itu sepertinya mereka berhasil terkena Genjutsu dari Naruto dan membuat mereka bersembunyi dibalik pohon menatap pepohonan didepan mereka seperti orang gila, itu kalau kita lihat di real World sedang kan di Genjutsu mereka Bisa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke tiduran dan seperti sedang mengobrol satu sama lain di padang rumput.

"Taicho, sekarang apa yang akan Kita lakukan?" Tanya Anbu bertopeng beruang kepada seseorang yang di panggil Taicho disebelahnya.

"Kalian periksa sekitar, pastikan lokasi sekitar aman!, laporkan jika ada yang aneh,dan jika ada yang mengancam Keselamatan mereka langsung eksekusi ditempat!. Ini misi pengawalan dan Hokage-sama sendiri yang memberi perintah. Berpencar!" jawab Anbu bertopeng Anjing yang dipanggil Taicho oleh rekannya.

"Ha'i "

*Swushh

'aku bersyukur Hokage-sama sudah melihat Naruto, yah,,walaupun sedikit tapi,,yasudahlah'

 **FLASHBACK**

Terlihat disebuah ruangan diruang Hokage, duduk seorang berambut Pirang dengan sebuah jubah berjilatan api dibagian bawahnya dan dimejanya terdapat topi bertuliskan 'HI', dan didepannya terdapat Lima orang anbu konoha yang dipimpin oleh anbu bertopeng anjing.

"Inu!" panggil Yondaime Hokage Aka Namikaze Minato Kepada Anbu Bertopeng Anjing dengan code 'Inu' yang ada didepannya.

"Ha'I Hokage- _sama"_ jawab sang Anbu seraya membungkuk sama halnya dengan Anggota dibelakangnya.

Hokage yang melihat itu mengangguk, "Baiklah,kau ku-

"Yo!"

Baru saja Hokage memberikan perintah, namun perkataannya tercekat saat ada orang yang menyapa, Yondaime dan Para anbu mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara dan mendapati Seseorang sedang duduk dijendela Ruangan.

"Hahhh,,,Sensei, tidak bisakah kau Lewat pintu?" kata Minato menghela Napas melihat tingkah Senseinya Jiraya sang Petapa dari Gunung Myouboku yang suka mengagetkannya dengan datang lewat jendela.

'pintunya jadi sia-sia,,'Pikirnya sweetdrop.

Jiraya hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "hehehe,,,Gomen~,,Gomen~,,,"

"Jiraya-sama" Ujar anbu yang ada disitu dan dijawab anggukan oleh Jiraya yang raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

Minato yang melihat raut wajah Serius senseinya menatap Intens Senseinya itu, ia tau pasti ada yang ingin ia sampaikan Kepada Dirinya.

"Berita apa yang kau Bawa sensei?" Tanyanya Minato menatap Serius kepada senseinya.

Jiraya merasa Ditanya seperti itu lalu menjawab, " Ini tentang anak dalam ramalan yang dulu pernah disampaikan kepadaku waktu dulu semasa aku melatihmu oleh Tetua Katak" Terang Jiraya membuat Ekspresi tidak jelas diraut wajah Minato yang bingung.

"apa maksudmu sensei?, apa ramalannya berubah?" Tanya Minato yang penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Ramalannya.

"Ramalannya tidak berubah, tapi ini sebuah Ramalan Baru yang berhubungan dengan ramalan lama yang akan menentukan Nasib Dunia ini Nanti, " jawab jiraya.

"Hahhh,,,kenapa sulit sekali mencari Kedamaian" Gumam Sang Hokage lalu ia menatap Jirasa lagi, " Jadi Sensei apa bunyi ramalannya?" Tanya Minato yang penasaran Bunyi ramalan Yang akan Dia dengar.

"Begini Bunyi nya, _**Jiraya kau akan mengembara dan akan memiliki murid, salah satu muridmu akan menjadi penyebab kehancuran dan kedamaian,**_ itu adalah Ramalan lama yang waktu itu dan ini Ramalan Barunya, _**ketika cahaya kedamaian terbentuk, bayangan kegelapan akan selalu mengikutinya, kelak kegelapan itu akan menang, dan yang dapat menghentikannya adalah bibit dari anak dalam ramalan sebelumnya yang melebihi 'awal' dan menerima kegelapan.**_ Jadi,,,? Apa menurutmu isi kandungannya?,, _**"**_ Tanya Jiraya setelah ia memberitahukan ramalan tadi, membuat Otak yang ada disitu berfikir keras .

Setelah mendengar perkataan Senseinya, Minato membuat pose Berfikir dengan tangan Kanan menjepit dagu,"Hmm,,,ini membingungkan kalimatnya bermakna Ganda, tapi menurutku anak dalam Ramalan itu adalah,,," Minato menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Senseinya yang terlihat penasaran, namun sebelum meberitahukannya ia melupakan Sesuatu.

Minato lupa kalau masih terdapat anbu yang ada disitu, "Ah,,,maaf-maaf membuat kalian menunggu seperti itu,,hahahah,," ujarnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membuat Keringat sebesar batu dikepala para Anbu.

'Sepertinya kita memang dilupakan tadi,,'

Minato lalu menatap para Anbu, "kalian kuberikan Misi untuk mengawal Anakku!" perintah Minato kepada Para Anbu, Namun sepertinya Para anbu bingung.

Minato Menghela Napas," Anakku yang bernama Namikaze Naruto, pastikan kalau Anakku baik-baik saja , kupercayakan kepada kalian, Bubar!" dengan kata-kata itu Para Anbu langsung menghilang menggunakan Sunshin.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Hmmm,,,Kira-kira siapa yah Anak dalam ramalan yang dibilang Jiraya –sama tadi,," Gumam sang anbu Inu mengingat percakapan Hokage dan Jiraya,,,.

TAP ,TAP ,TAP

Tapi sepertinya lamunannya harus tanpa engalihkan pandangannya kedepan ia bertanya, "Ada apa?"

"Ha'I ,Taicho Kita diperintahkan Hokage-sama untuk mencari Menma-sama yang Hilang!" jawab sang Anbu kepada Orang didepannya.

Orang yang dipanggil Taicho sedikit tersentak setelah itu kebali seperti semula, " Hm,,baik kau boleh pergi" perintah Sang Taicho dan dijawab Anggukan Anbu dibelakangnya lalu menghilang menggunakan Sunshin.

Setelah Itu Anbu code 'Inu' memberikan Sinyal berkumpul kepada Anggotanya, dan taklama semua Anggotanya sudah berada didekatnya.

"Ada apa Taicho?" Tanya salah seorang Anbu bertopeng Kucing barcode 'Neko' kepada ketuanya.

Taicho melihat Angotanya satu persatu setelah itu ia berkata, " Kita diberikan Sebuah Misi darurat!, Putra Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Menma-sama Hilang dan Kita Harus segera Mencarinya, cari keseluruh Tempat dan sudut!" Perintaah Sang Taicho dan dijawab Anggukan oleh Anggotanya.

"Baiklah, BERGERAK!"

Wush, WUsh WUsh

* * *

 **SEBELUMNYA DIRUANG HOKAGE**

Setelah Para Anbu pergi, Yondaime menatap Jiraya dan berkata, " Maaf sensei"

"yah,,tidak apa-apa lagipula aku punya banyak waktu sebelum,,Hehehehe,," balas Jiraya dan diakhiri senyum Mesumnya dan Minato hanya bisa Geleng-geleng kepala melihat senseinya.

"Hah,,baiklah akan aku lanjutkan, Menurutku Anak dalam ramalan Adalah Na-

BRAKKK

"MINATO-KUN!"

Belum Selesai ia berbicara tapi sudah dipotong dengan seseorang yang mendobrak pintu lalu memanggil Namanya dan dari Namanya ia kenal, Jiraya dan Minato langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Pintu dan dapat mereka lihat Seorang Wanita berambut Merah yang melambai-lambai bermata Violet yang sekarang bercahaya Disertai Aura yang dibawanya.

' _Glug'_

"Ku-ku-kushi,,,-chan~" dengan terbata-bata minato memanggil Istrinya yang terlihat menyeramkan, berjalan kearahnya membuat jantungnya dag dig dug, sama halnya dengan Jiraya yang terlihat ingin kabur keluar.

Grepp

"eh?" Minato bingung kenapa tiba-tiba istrinya memeluknya dan menangis kepadanya, sama halnya dengan jiraya yang sudah turun dari jendela menatap mereka berdua bingung.

"a-ada apa Kushi-chan?" Tanya sang Yondaime dengan memegang kedua bahu istrinya dan melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"Hik,,Hiks,,,Minato-kun,,Hiks,,"

"Tenangkan dirimu Kushina, jelaskan pelan-pelan apa yang terjadi" ujar Minato seraya mengusap Air mata yang ada diwajah istrinya.

"Menma,,Hiks,,Minato-kun,,,,di,,dia,,"

Settt

"Ada apa dengan menma!" Kushina Kaget karena Suaminya ketika mendengar kata Menma dia langsung berdiri.

Kushina menatap lekat Suaminya lalu berkata msih dengan air mata yang mengalir, " hiks,,dia , Menma diculik" Kushina berusaha menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan Baju menma yang sudah sobek yang sepertinya sengaja dilepas oleh musuh.

"APaaaaa!" bukan hanya Minato yang Kaget tapi Jiraya Juga.

"ANBU"

Wush,, tap

"Ha'I"

"cepat perintahkan para Anbu untuk Mencari Menma keseluruh tempat, Kalau bisa perintahkan Jounin yang tidak bertugas, dan beritahukan ini kepada Sandaime, Cepat!"

"Ha'I"

"Minato kau yang Harus tenang , Kushina coba jelaskan" Ujar Jiraya dan dijawab Anggukan oleh Kushina

Cklek

Belum sampai dia membuka mulut pintu sudah dibuka dan mereka bisa melihat Sandaime masuk, ' Cepat sekali,,' itulah yang ada difikiran mereka sekarang.

"Lanjutkan ceritanya Kushina-Chan" Ujar Sandaime yang sekarang ikut mendengarkan cerita Kushina tapi ia ditatap penuh Heran oleh 3 orang disitu.

"Tadi aku sudah diberi tahu oleh anbumu Minato dan aku sudah menyuruh Anbuku untuk ikut mencari Menma" dan dijawab Anggukan oleh 3orang didepannya.

Kushina mulai bercerita,,

 **FLASHBACK**

Kushina Pov

'ugh' aku membuka mataku, lalu aku melihat sekitar, ' sepertinya ini dikamar' , setelah itu aku berjalan kearah pintu.

Cklek

"sepertinya Menma sudah pulang" gumamku saat melihat jam menunjukan menunjukan kalau sekarang sudah petang, "sebaiknya aku membuat ramen untuk menma pasti ia sedang berlatih,," lanjutku.

Setelah itu aku berjalan kedapur Namun belum sempat aku kedapur aku mendengar suara ledakan.

Duarrrr

"he, bukankah itu dari training Ground mungkinkah menma sedang belajar Jutsu" kataku tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak dengan ledakan itu, ' Perasaanku tidak enak, aku harap menma tidak apa-apa'

"ARGGHH,,"

Aku menghentikan lagi langkahku, suara itu itu,, "MENMA!". Lekas aku berlari menuju Training Ground yang ada dibelakang rumah kami, Jantungku berdetak kencang, 'aku harap kau tidak apa-apa

-Menma"

Namun setelah aku sampai dapat kulihat hal yang membuatku jatuh terduduk , air mataku tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika melihat Training Ground yang sudah porak-poranda banyak lubang dan juga asap.

"MENMA!" Teriak diriku berusaha mencari Anakku kuharap ia ada disekitar sini naun ketika aku sampai ditengah lapangan yang aku lihat adalah lubang dimana-mana , aku tak kuasa menahan tangis yang sudah pecah.

"Hikss,,,HIks,,,Menma kau dimana,,,Hiks,,"

Deg

Aku langsung terkejut ketika melangkah merasakan sesuatu dikakiku dan setelah aku lihat itu Membuat Nafasku terhenti , yah itu adalah Baju dan Jaket Menma yang sobek ada bercak darah juga disekitar situ.

Aku langsung jatuh terduduk memegang pakaian itu, pakaian putraku yang kusayangi, 'apakah Menma sudah,,'

"Tidak"

Aku menggelengkan kepala , membuang semua pemikiran Negatif yang ada dibenakku,

"Aka harus menemuai Minato-kun, dia bisa menggunaka Hiraishinnya" ujar ku seraya pergi menuju Ketempat Hokage , tapi ketika aku melihat pakaian itu lagi aku melihat tanda Hiraishin dipakaiannya.

"Kalau begitu,,," Air mataku jatuh kembali bahkan semakin desar , lekas-lekas aku berlari menuju gedung Hokage , aku Hiraukan tatapan Bingung para penduduk kerena yang sekarang aku pikirkan adalah Menma.

"Selamat datang Kushina-sama" ujar Sekretaris gedung Hokage yang ada disitu tapi aku tidak peduli.

"DIMANA MINATO?" Teriakku kepadanya membuat dia tersentak kaget dan juga tanpa sadar aku tidak menambahkan Suffix dinamanya.

"di-dia ada di ruangannya Kushina-Sama" Aku bisa mendengar Nada ketakutan darinya , itu karena aku sedang ada dalam Mode Red Habanero , lekas aku berlari menuju ruang Hokage saat aku menemukan Pintunya, tanpa pikir panjang aku mendobrak.

BRAKKKK

"MINATO-KUN!"

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Hmmm,,,,jadi begitu ceritanya, kushina apa kau melihat hal yang mencurigakan ditempat itu" Tanya Sandaime dan dibalas Gelengan oleh Kushina yang masih menangis di pakaian Menma.

Mereka semua sedang memikirkan solusi sekaligus sedih dan kelihatannya yang paling terpukul adalah Yondaime dan Istrinnya, .

Brukk

Semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah meja Hokage dan terlihat sang HOkage duduk dikursinya dengan tangan kanan menutupi matanya lalu mengusap Mukanya.

"Minato bukannya kau sudah memerintahkan beberapa Anbu untuk mengawal Menma, tapi dimana Mereka ketika Menma diculik?"

Tap

"Lapor Hokage-sama kami menemukan Beberapa Anbu yang mengawal Menma –sama dalam keadaan Pingsan juga Kritis " Lapor salah satu Anbu yang datang dan bersimpuh ditempat.

"Hm,,,apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan?" Tanya Yondaime yang sudah pulih dari tekanannya.

"ada Hokage-sama , kami menemukan ikat kepala Seorang Shinobi" balas Anbu itu seraya menyerahkan Ikat kepala tersebut kepada Hokage.

"I-ini,,"

"Iwa"

"Kalau begitu saya bertugas dahulu Hokage-sama" ujar sang anbu dan dijawab anggukan Oleh Minato.

Hening

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai Akhirnya Sandaime yang tidak suka suasana seperti ini membuka Suara.

"Jadi,,iwa masih dendam kepadamu Minato" kata Sandaime yang memecah keheningan

"Hah,,sepertinya begitu Sandaime,,KUharap Menma dapat ketemu" Tegas Yondaime yang berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela menatap Kearah Konoha.

"Bukankah kau sudah menanakan segel Hiraishin kepada Menma?" Tanya Jiraya yang membuat semua pasang mata kearah Minato.

"Itu memang benar tapi sepertinya mereka sudah menghapusnya karena ketika aku berniat berteleport kearah menma aku tidak Bisa dan salah satu segel tersebut ada dibaju menma yang dipegang oleh Kushi-chan" balas Minato yang sangat frustasi menghadapi masalah ini.

"Yasudah lebih baik kalian tenangkan diri kalian dulu,,,ngomong-ngomong apa kalian tau Dimana Naruto karena Anbu yang kutugaskan tadi tidak menemukannya"Ujar Sandaime Membuat Mereka yang ada disitu Tersentak terutama Minato dan Kushina yang kembali menangis .

"MINATO!, Dimana NARUTO!,,HIkss,,,MINATO!" Teriak Kushina yang kembali Jatuh terduduk Menangis, mereka yang melihat itu ikut bersedih termasuk Jiraya,.

GREPpp

"Tenanglah Kushi-chan Para Anbu pasti dapat menemukannya,,,dan Soal Naruto aku sudah menyuruh Anbu untuk mengawalnya sedari tadi jadi tenanglah" Ujar Minato memeluk Kushina dan mengusap surai Merah panjang tersebut, Kushina yang diperlakukan Seperti itu mulai tenang.

Kushina menatap sandaime lalu berkata"Kuharap dia baik-baik saja tinggal dengan anda Sandaime-jiji" dibalas senyuman oleh Sandaime.

"Dia baik-baik saja kau tidak usah Khawatir,,tapi sebaiknya kalian tidak menemuinya dulu"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kushina yang tanpa sadar menihtikan airmata.

Sandaime manghela Napas," itu karena dia masih butuh waktu untuk melihat kalian lagi, setelah apa yang kalian lakukan dulu, kalian tidak peduli kepadanya , saat ia terluka kalian tidak ada dan mengabaikannya, saat Naru bersedih kalian tidak menghiburnya malah kalian menambah rasa sakitnya dengan mengabaikannya, kalian tidak tau apa saja yang dialami Naru bahkan hal yang membuatku sedih ketika ia termenung dan menanyakan sesuatu kepadaku membuat aku tidak tau Harus menjawab apa" ujar Sandaime yang meneteskan air mata kerena Sebagai Kakek ia tidak tega melihat anak yang sudah dianggap cucunya mengalami hal yang pahit.

Bukan Cuma sandaime saja tapi semua yang ada disitu juga ikut besedih, bahkan Jiraya saja meneteskan ingusnya, MinaKushi tidak kalah sedihnya.

Kushina memberanikan diri menatap Sandaime yang sedih, " apa yang dikatakan Naru kepada anda?" Tanya Kushina yang masih Menangis.

Sandaime menatap Mereka lalu berkata, "Aku ingin kalian Menjawab Pertanyaan Naru dengan Jujur, _apakah mereka orang tuaku?,_ kalian akan menjawab apa?'

"TENTU SAJA DIA ADALAH ANAKKU!,,,Kenapa?,,,Hiks,,,dia meragukannya,,,Hikss,,,,aku adalah Ibunya,,,yang mengandungnya 9 bulan,,Kenapa?KENAPA?,,Hikss" jawab Kushina Mantap disertai tangisan.

Sandaime yang mendengar itu menatapnya tajam, " kalau kalian adalah Orang tuanya kemana saja kalian selama ini, _kenapa mereka mengabaikanku? Apa salahku pada mereka?,,,tolong jawab pertanyaanku JIJI_ _, tolong-tolong katakan kepadaku siapa orang tuaku?,,seandainya aku kami-sama mau mengabulkan doaku aku hanya meminta satu tolong berikan aku kasih sayang orang tua,,hanya itu permintaanku jiji."_ Semua yang ada disitu tersentak mendengar perkataan Sandaime , mereka menangis membayangkan anak yang belum mengerti apa-apa harus menanggung semua beban berat seperti itu.

Kushina menangis memeluk Minato, "Kalimat siapa itu jiji?" suara Minato terdengar lirih ketika bertanya kepada Sandaime.

Sandaime yang mendengar itu menjawba," Itu adalah kalimat Naruto ketika aku bersama dia dibukit Hokage saat kami memandangi awan bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 5, aku sempat menenangkannya, itu adalah harapan seorang anak berumur 5 tahun yang mebutuhkan kasih sayang, anak yang membutuhkan pegangan yaitu kalian , kalian adalah orang tuanya tapi kalian mengabaikannya seakan-akan dia orang lain," sandaime menarik Napasnya berusaha tegar ketika melihat Minato dan Kushina menangis menyesali perbuatannya, " jadi aku ingin bertanya apakah kalian Orang tuanya?" lanjutnya.

Pertanyaan itulah meski kecil tapi bermakna besar, _apakah mereka orang tuanya?_ , Minakushi tidak dapat menjawab lagi pertanyaan itu, perasaan mereka campur aduk, mereka bahkan sulit untuk mengekspresikan perasaan mereka dan hanya air mata yang dapat mereka keluarkan.

Sandaime cukup Iba melihat hal itu tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat, " Hahhh,,,,sudahlah lebih baik kita menunggu kabar Dari tim pencari Menma untuk Naru Biar aku yang urus"

Minato mengusap punggung Kushina dan berkata, " sssshhh,,,tenanglah Kushi-chan,,,,Semua akan baik-baik saja,,Aku akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki keluarga kita,," Kushina mendongak menatap wajah mata Blue safir yang tentram tersebut.

"Kita"

Minato tersenyum, "yah kita" ujarnya lalu mengusap punggung Kushina, Jiraya yang melihat itu tersenyum.

'Naru,,apa yang harus Tou-san lakukan agar kau mau kembali,,,'

* * *

 **SKIP TIME**

Hari menjelang malam tapi tak ada satupun jejak Dimana Putra bungsu Yondaime Hokage berada hal ini menyebabkan keresahan dalam keluarga tersebut ditambah lagi Head Clan Hyuuga yaitu Hyuuga Hiashi memberitahukan kalau anak Pertamanya Hyuuga Hinata juga diculik hal ini mebuat Pr yang banyak Untuk Hokage , dan sekarang mari kita beralih kepada Tokoh utama fic ini.

Disebuah air terjun tepatnya dibawah air terjun tersebut terdapat anak bersurai kuning sedang bermeditasi sambil menahan air terjun itu agar tidak membasahinya, perlahan Mata anak itu terbuka dan menampakkan mata sebiru lautan yang menenangkan.

"engh" anak itu lalu berdiri menampakkan tubuh yang atletis meskipun dia masih berumur sangat muda,

Tap tap tap

Ia berjalan menuju pinggir danau untuk mengambil pakaiannya lalu memakaikannya ditubuhnya, setelah itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas melihat langit yang sudah berwarna Jingga.

Keningnya berkerut, "ada yang tidak beres" Gumamnya lalu ia duduk bersila'saatnya Panen'.

' _Bunshin fuuton bersiaplah'_ Naruto mengirim telepati kepada Bunshin yang berlatih Fuuton.

' _ **baik bos' jawab para bunshin Fuuton**_

KAI

dalam waktu bersamaan Bunshin yang berlatih futon langsung menghilang

POFFF

"Ugh! Arghh,,,,hah,,,hah,,,hah,,,"

' _ **kau tidak apa-apa boss' telepati para Bunshin yangkhawatir keadaan bosnya**_

' _aku tidak apa-apa, Bunshin katon bersiaplah"_

' _ **baik boss'**_

KAI

"ARGHHHH,,,Hah,,Hah,,,Hah,,,Kusso,,kepalaku Seperti mau Pecah" umpat Naruto merasakan sakit yang sangat.

"Tapi ini bukan apa-apa dibandingkan rasa sakitku dulu!"

SEMENTARA MENUNGGU PROSES SIKSAAN NARUTO LEBIH BAIK SEKARANG KITA TENGOK SASUKE.

"Hehh,,baru segitu kau lelah dasar payah kau" ejek bunshin Naruto kepada sasuke yang sedang terengah-engah didepannya sepertinya dia sedang berusaha memancing sesuatu.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu menggeram marah lalu ia berlari dan tanpa sadar ia mengaktifkan Sharingannya walau baru 2 tomoe dan Bunshin Naruto terlihat cukup puas.

"Cih,," Sasuke lalu melompat dan mengarahkan tumit kakinya kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu melompat mundur namun dia sedikit terkejut melihat sasuke turun tidak dengan tumitnya melainkan dengan telapak kaki kanannya lalu ia,,

WUshhh

Sasuke langsung melesat kearah Naruto dan mengarahkan kaki kirinya kekepala Naruto, Naruto yang melihat itu menunduk berniat menendang sasuke yang masih diatasnya, Sasuke yang tidak mau terkena tendangan Naruto memutar 360 drajat kekanan dan tendangan Naruto hanya menggesek bajunya saja melihat kesempatan saat Naruto lengah sasuke mengarahkan kakinya menendang Naruto dari Atas , Naruto yang melihat itu kaget lalu menahan tendangan itu dengan menyilangkan tangannya diatas kepalanya.

BUGH

Krakk

"Ugh,,tendanganmu kuat juga Teme,," sindir Naruto, Namun sasuke mengacuhkannya dengan lompat kebelakang.

Naruto yang melihat itu melesat kearah Sasuke berniat menghantarkan tinjunya, Sasuke yang melihat itu menunduk sehingga tijuannya melewatinya tapi ia kaget setelah itu sebuah tendangan Dari Naruto bersiap mengenai dirinya dengan sigap ia menyilangkan tangannya, Sasuke mencoba menahan tendangan itu yang sangat kuat menurutnya tapi ia tidak menyerah dengan timing yang tepat ia menendang rusuk kiri Naruto , Naruto mendecih ketika tendangannya di tahan tapi ia dapat melihat kaki Sasuke berniat menendangnya dikarenakan waktu juga jarak dirinya dengan Sasuke dekat ia tidak akan sempat namun jika ia,,,

' **sharingan'**

'cih,,jadi itu sharingan yang dikatakannya , sudah 3 tomoe,,bikin iri saja'pikir sasuke melihat sharingan Naruto membuat Naruto dapat Menahan Serangan sasuke dengan menangkap kaki sasuke dengan tangan kirinya dan menendang kepala bagian kiri sasuke dengan kaki kanannya dan berhasil,,

Buagh,,

Brakk

Brakk,

Sasuke yang tidak dapat menahan tendangan itu terpental kekanan dan sempat terseret beberapa meter sambil menahan sakit dikepalanya.

"Ugh,,tendanganmu kuat dobe" Ujar sasuke yang sudah bangun dari acara terjatuhnya menatap Naruto yang berdiri Kokoh.

"yaya,,sudah lebih baik kau pergi ketempat Diriku yang asli karena dia sudah pingsan,,"

POfff

Dan dengan kata terakhir itu dia menghilang membuat sasuke membelalakan matanya, dengan bergegas ia berlari kearah Naruto berada juga tidak lupa menonaktifkan Sharingannya.

Tap tap tap tap

"Naruto,,kau merepotkanku saja,,,setidaknya lepaskanlah dulu Gravity seal ditubuhku" Umpatnya yang kesal kepada Naruto juga ada Nada khawatir yang terselip disetiap kata-katanya.

.

.

.

.

.

*Tap!

Sasuke berhenti berlari dan dapat ia lihat Naruto yang tergeletak pingsan dengan Keringat yang mengalir deras dikepalanya,

*Tap!

*Tap!

*Tap!

Sasuke berjalan kearah tubuh Naruto yang terkulai Lemas dengan Nafas memburu, " Hah,,ayo kita pulang kau merepotkanku saja,," ujarnya lalu mengangkat tubuh Naruto dibahunya lalu berjalan perlahan keluar dari Hutan Kematian.

"Hah,,Arigatou sasuke" ucap terima kasih Naruto walau ia kini sedang setengah sadar, dan dibalas deheman oleh sasuke tapi Naruto masih bisa melihat Senyuman diwajah Temannya itu.

'NI anak sadarnya cepat banget,,,'

"ternyata dia tidak datang ya,," Gumamnya entah kepada siapa Namun sasuke dapat mendengar apa yang sahabatnya bicarakan.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke yang bingung dengan Gumaman Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu nyengir, "he,,kau mendengarnya ya,," Sasuke hanya sweetdrop mendengar ucapan Sahabatnya.

'tentu saja bodoh,,aku ada disebelahmu,,' Batin sasuke yang sedikit kesal.

Naruto menghela Napas lalu dia mulai melihat kedepan berusaha merangkai ceritanya,, " 'Dia' adalah salah satu orang yang sering mengobrol kepadaku aku, aku tidak tau seiapa dia tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing memikirkan itu, dia juga selalu menemaniku, dan terkadang menghiburku dengan ceritanya,,,entah sudah beberapa Hari ini ia tidak datang tepatnya 3 hari sebelum aku dirumah sakit ia sudah tidak menemuiku lagi dan kau tau dial ah yang membuat kekai barier dan Training Ground ini padahal dulu hanya padang rumput saja,,Hihiihi,,,dia sangat Hebat bukan" Naruto menjelaskan sambil menatap kearah depan dan sekali-sekali menatap kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto Hanya bisa mengangguk meng iyakan.

Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto dan Berkata, " Sepertinya dia Orang yang istimewa?" Tanya Sasuke dan mendapat respon cengiran 5 jari dari Naruto.

"Tentu saja!, dia adalah Orang yang Berharga Bagiku, Dia sudah kuanggap –jiji ku sendiri meski aku belum pernah melihat wajahnya ,,tapi aku suka orang itu entah kenapa aku Nyaman bersamanya?" jelas Naruto yang bersemangat membuat pegangan Sasuke mengendur.

"hn" hanya itu jawaban dari Sasuke tapi ia juga senang karena dia dapat melihat Naruto yang seperti itu

.

.

.

.

*Tap!

Mereka akhirnya keluar dari Hutan kematian ditemani cahaya jingga yang mulai redup, tapi setelah itu mereka mendongak dan mendapatkan banyak sekali Shinobi yang melompat dari satu rumah kerumah lain yang sepertinya sedang buru-buru.

Naruto menatap kearah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya," Kau berfikir apa yang aku fikirkan?" Tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke dan dijawab anggukan olehnya.

"Sepertinya sedang terjadi masalah?" Gumam Naruto dan sekali lagi dijawab 'Hn' oleh Sasuke.

*Tap!

Mereka lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah suara mendarat tadi dan mereka mendapati Seorang anbu berdiri menghadap Mereka lalu mereka mendongak menatap topeng anbu tersebut.

"Naruto-sama, Uchiha-san, sedang apa kalian didepan Hutan Ini?, apa anda baik-baik saja Naruto-sama?, Maaf tapi anda Harus ikut Saya Ketempat Hokage-sama termasuk Anda Uchiha-san Karena anda Uchiha Terakhir?" Ujar Sang Anbu Kepada Dua anak berbeda rambut didepannya, Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang lalu mengangguk.

Naruto lalu menatap sang anbu lalu menjawab, " apa yang sedang terjadi Anbu-san?" bukannya menjawab Naruto balik bertanya dengan menyipitkan matanya menatap Sang anbu.

"Namikaze Menma- sama Menghilang ditempat Kediaman Namikaze dan diperkirakan diculik, lalu Kami baru mendapat kabar Bahwa Putri Hyuuga , Hyuuga Hinata Juga Hilang diwaktu yang sama diperkirakan mereka berdua Diculik oleh Shinobi dari desa lain" Jelas Sang anbu kepada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar siapa yang diculik membelalakan Matanya lalu ia mengapalkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Sang Anbu.

"Kembalilah Kepada Hokage dan Hyuuga-san katakan Bahwa aku akan membawakannya lavender" Ucap Naruto kepada Sang Anbu yang bingung akan ucapan Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-sam-"

"Cepatlah! sudah tidak ada waktu lagi kita harus cepat!, Aku akan segera Menemui Hokage sendiri" Naruto memotong perkataan sang anbu membaut Sasuke dan Anbu tersebut kaget karena Sorot mata biru yang tajam.

"Ha'I"

SWuzshh

Naruto lalu berjalan maju kedepan setelah melepas pegangan Sasuke," Jangan bilang kau akan pergi?" Tanya sasuke menatpa Punggung Naruto yang terlihat sedikit bergetar.

Naruto tetap berjalan Menghiraukan Tanya Sasuke Tapi setelah itu ia memegang Kepalanya sepertinya ia mendapat Informasi Baru, 'speertinya tabunganku menipis,,hahh,,,' Pikirnya.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang melangkah tapi ketika Narutom memegang kepalanya membuat ia Khawatir dalam keadaan Sahabatnya, "Hentikan Naruto Lihat keadaanmu!, aku tau kau kuat, tapi jika kau memaksakan diri seperti itu kau Bisa mati,,,Kenapa kau menyelamatkan mereka apa kau tidak ingat perbuatannya?!" Teriak Sasuke yang khawatir terhadap Sahabatnya.

Naruto yang mendengar itu berhenti melangkah ia menunduk membuat matanya tertutup poninya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana sore itu sangat mencekam angin sore yang menyejukkan berubah menjadi angin kepanikan, Sasuke Masih melihat Naruto berdiri didepannya, angin sore malambaikan Jaketnya serta surai pirangnya , Naruto menengok kebelakang tanpa membalikkan badan dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"aku bukan orang bodoh yang kalut dengan kebencian Sasuke, Aku menerima kebencian Itu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan kebencian itu menguasai diriku, Menma adalah adikku walau bagaiamanapun juga dia tetap saudaraku, kau Harus ingat ini Sasuke _seorang kakak tidak akan pernah mengabaikan adiknya? Dia akan mengajarkan pelajaran yang penting kepada adiknya dengan caranya sendiri meski kakaknya harus menerima kebencian dari adiknya,,,"_ ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Deg

Hati sasuke serasa Ditohok, kata-kata itu mengingatkannya kepada orang yang ia kagumi, ia tersentak mendengar pengakuan Naruto, ia tau selama ini penderitaan Naruto lebih besar darinya , dirinya memang terlalu kalut Dengan kebencian membuat ia Haus akan kekuatan membuat ia sulit berfikir Jernih, setelah itu ia kembali menatap Naruto lagi yang ia yakin Naruto belum menyelesaikan Kalimatnya,,

"kau dan Hinata adalah Temanku yang berharga , aku akan mengorbankan Nyawaku jika itu untuk membayar keselamatan Kalian, Karena aku sudah belajar sesuatu _shinobi yang mengabaikan misi memanglah sampah, tapi shinobi yang mengabaikan temannya sendiri lebih rendah dari sampah"_

SRINNG

Naruto menghilang disertai Kilatan Kuning, " hahh,,,kau Ninja penuh Kejutan Naruto" Sasuke Mendesah melihat Naruto seperti itu , tapi setelah itu ia baru menyadari satu hal" sial!, aku lupa untuk memberitahunya melepas segel ini,,"

.

.

.

.

.

Untuk Naruto saat ini ia sedang melompat dari pohon kepohon yang lain diwilayah kearah utara Negara api Karena dia merasakan Chakra Hinata dan Chakra asing kearah sana.

"lebih baik kugunakan Hiraishin tapi tidak sampai didepan mereka agar mereka tidak tahu"

" **Hiraishin"**

*Sinnnggg!

Disebuah Hutan di wilayah Negara api, terdapat 10 orang Shinobi yang sedang melompat 5 orang shinobi berpakaian merah dari mereka membawa seorang anak berambut Merah dengan jubah menutupi tubuhnya sedangkan Sisanya Shinobi Berbaju putih dan biru mebawa seorang anak berambut indigo bermata lavender, dilihat dari keadaan mereka berdua terlihat tidak sadarkan diri

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Baiklah, kalian Ninja Kumo Berpisah disini!" Ujar salah Shinobi yang membawa anak berambut merah kepada Shinobi berbaju Biru putih didepannya.

"kami mengerti!"

Swushh

Setelah itu 10 Shinobi tersebut berpencar menjadi 2 kelompok kearah yang berlawanan,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Singggg!

Tap

Berdiri Seorang anak berambut pirang bermata blue safir yang menyala, dia berdiri dititik Berpisahya klompok Shinobi tadi,,,

"Mereka berpencar menjadi dua kelompok, satu kelompok ke Iwa satunya lagi ke Kumo, aku harus melakukan Sesuatu"

Setelah itu Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya setelah itu ia menerapkan segel Tiger lalu mengucapkan Jutsunya,

" **chiBunshin no Jutsu"**

Lalu kumpulan Darah tersebut mengembang membentuk replica Naruto, itu Adalah Chibunshinnya yang memiliki setengah kekuatan dari yang asli.

Naruto memandang Bunshinnya itu lalu berkata, " kau ke Iwa aku akan Ke Kumo" dan dijawabAnggukan oleh Bunshinnya selanjutnya mereka menghilang disertai kilatan kuning,,

"*Singgg!"

 **TBC**

 **MAKASIH PARA READERS SUDAH MAU MEMBACA CERITA FANFIC NARUTO BUATANKU INI.**

 **MAAF APA BILA BANYAK KESALAHAN KATA ATAU YANG LAINNYA.**

 **SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN PESAN**

 **TOLONG REVIEWS NYA.**


	6. BEGIN!

**NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Untuk pair?, saya punya kejutan buat kalian jadi jangan ada yang marah yah, terutama fans NaruHina dan NaruIno,,,hahahahaha,,,,**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Singggg!

Tap

Berdiri Seorang anak berambut pirang bermata blue safir yang menyala, dia berdiri dititik berpisahnya kelompok Shinobi tadi,,,

"Mereka berpencar menjadi dua kelompok, satu kelompok ke Iwa satunya lagi ke Kumo, aku harus melakukan Sesuatu"

Setelah itu Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan meneteskan darahnya setelah itu ia menerapkan segel Tiger lalu mengucapkan Jutsunya,

" **chiBunshin no Jutsu"**

Lalu kumpulan Darah tersebut mengembang membentuk replica Naruto, itu Adalah Chibunshinnya yang memiliki setengah kekuatan dari yang asli.

Naruto memandang Bunshinnya itu lalu berkata, " kau ke Iwa aku akan Ke Kumo" dan dijawabAnggukan oleh Bunshinnya selanjutnya mereka menghilang disertai kilatan kuning,,

"*Singgg!"

* * *

 **Di Ruang Hokage**

Terlihat didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa orang yag sepertinya tengah menunggu sesuatu dengan wajah cemas, mereka adalah Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato berserta istrinya Namikaze Kushina, Mantan Hokage ke-3 Hiruzen sarutobi, Jiraya Gamma sannin, dan Head clan Hyuuga Hyuuga Hiashi

"Hikss,,,Hikss,,,,Minato-kun bagaiamana ini?,,Hikss,,kenapa Menma belum juga ditemukan,,Hikss,," Ujar Kushina kepada Minato dengan suara terisaknya, membuat Minato bersusah payah menenangkannya.

Sandaime dan Jiraya yang melihat itu menatap sedih, karena sudah 2 jam anak mereka belum ditemukan belum lagi Naruto yang belum ada kabarnya Dimana.

Lain halnya dengan Hiashi dia sebenarnya juga kasihan melihat istri Hokage seperti itu tapi yang jadi focus utama dia sekarang adalah anaknya Hyuuga Hinata yang juga belum ditemukan.

"Tenang lah Kushi-chan, percayalah kepada mereka, aku yakin para anbu akan menemukannya" ucap minato menenangkan Istrinya.

Poff~

Tiba-tiba tercipta kepulan asap diruangan tersebut yang memunculkan seorang anbu bertopeng burung hantu.

Semua yang ada disitu menatap dengan tatapan yang bercampur aduk mereka berharap bahwa kabar yang dibawa adalah kabar bahagia.

"Ada apa crow?" Tanya sang Hokage Minato, berharap ada kabar baik.

"Lapor Hokage-sama tadi saya menemukan Namikaze Naruto-sama bersama Uchiha Sasuke di Hutan Kematian, namun maaf Hokage-sama saya tidak bisa membawa Naruto-sama karena Naruto-sama menyuruh saya untuk menyampaikan pesannya" Jawab sang Anbu, harapan mereka yang ada disitu pupus sudah mereka kembali menunjukan wajah murung namun masih ada yang mengganjal.

Yondaime Hokage menatap sang Anbu dengan perasaan campur aduk lalu bertanya, " apa pesannya?"

"pesannya yaitu Naruto-sama akan kembali dengan membawa Lavender" jawab sang Anbu.

 **KAGET!**

Mereka semua yang ada disitu tentu saja melebarkan matanya kaget dengan apa yang disampaikan sang Anbu, sandaime yang mendengar itu menjatuh kan cerutunya dengan ekspresi kaget tak terkecuali keluarga Namikaze, Kushina yang kembali menangis dan Minato yang menunduk hingga matanya tertutup rambutnya sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangannya hingga kuku jarinya memutih.

"Pergi!" Ujar Yondaime Hokage kepada sang Anbu.

"Hai!" 'Poff~

Minato lalu berjalan gontai kearah jendela kantornya dengan tangan terkepal dan kepala masih menunduk, mereka semua menatap Minato yang berjalan gontai menuju jendela dengan pandangan bingung, Kushina mendongak melihat Minato yang berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela.

"Anata kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kushina meskipun ia masih menangis, namun Minato tidak menghiraukannya dan tetap berjalan.

Setelah sampai dijendela disebelah jiraya berdiri, minato langsung membuka jendela tersebut sehingg, angin kencang diluar langsung menyeruak masuk membuat rambut Minato berkibar serta kertas dokumen di meja terbang berantakan.

Saat Minato yang sepertinya hendak melompat sandaime langsung mencegahnya, "Hentikan! Minato!, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya sandaime menatap tajam Minato.

Minato masih menunduk lalu menjawab pelan, "Aku akan pergi membawa Naruto, Menma, dan Putri Hyuuga sandaime" jawab minato yang terdengar lirih, Kushina menatap tidak percaya pada suaminya jujur baru kali ini ia melihat suaminya bertingkah seperti itu bukan Cuma Kushina saja tapi semua orang disitu juga sama.

"Kau adalah Hokage Minato!, Kita tidak boleh gegabah" ujar Jiraya.

Sandaime mengangguk membenarkan lalu berkata," aku tau perasaanmu Minato, aku Juga khawatir namun kita ti-,,"

"AKU TAU SANDAIME!" Minato mengepalkan kepalan tangannya masih dalam posisi menunduk, " aku tau,,,,tapi, tidak bisakah aku melakukan sesuatu?! Kedua anakku sedang dalam bahaya dan aku Cuma duduk disini menunggu" lanjutnya sambil mendongak menatap tajam kepada sandaime berserta liquid bening yang berlinang tertiup angin.

Minato kembali menunduk dengan pandangan sendu"Naruto,,, setidaknya aku ingin melakukan sesuatu sebagai ayah, meski aku harus kehilangan nyawaku, setidaknya ada hal baik yang dapat kulakukan kepadanya" Kushina langsung berdiri menghampiri minato lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

Ruangan itu kembali hening, hanya suara angin dari jendela yang menemani kesunyian itu, mereka semua dilanda kebingungan, sedih, marah dan sebagainya. Minato, bisa saja ia pergi langsung namun jabatannya sebagai Hokage membuatnya tidak boleh bertindak gegabah.

Minato lalu mendongak cepat.

"Anbu!" panggil Minato kepada Anbu

Lalu muncul satu orang Anbu diruangan Hokage dengan bersimpuh satu kaki diangkat.

"Hai! Hokage-sama" jawab sang Anbu

"perintahkan dua battalion Anbu untuk pergi mencari keberadaan Putri Hyuuga Hyuuga Hinata, Namikaze Menma dan beritahu putraku Namikaze Naruto telah hilang " lalu dijawab anggukan oleh sang Anbu

"lalu suruh satu battalion menuju ke arah perbatasan Iwa dan satu battalion lagi kearah perbatasan Kumo, cepat LAKSANAKAN!"

"Ha'I" 'Poff~

Mereka semua menatap Minato dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Minato memandang penuh harap kearah luar dimana matahari sudah tenggelam berharap Anaknya dapat ditemukan.

* * *

 **Dengan Naruto**

Disebuah Hutan yang gelap tempat para makhluk Nocturnal siap melakukan aktivitasnya, terlihat 5 orang berpakaian putih biru sedang melompati pohon sepertinya mereka mengarah kearah salah satu Desa besar yaitu Kumogakure.

*Tap!

Mereka semua mendarat disebuah tanah lapang yang lumayan luas lalu salah satu dari mereka yang membawa gadis berambut indigo menurunkan gadis tersebut dari gendongannya lalu meletakkannya kesalah satu pohon.

Salah satu dari mereka member kode aneh yang membuat mereka menghilang pergi lalu setelah sekian detik mereka kembali. Mereka membentuk formasi segi lima menghadap ke gadis indigo tersebut.

"Keluarlah! Kami tau kau bersembunyi" ujar salah satu yang merupakan pemimpin mereka entah kepada siapa, mereka semua langsung mencabut katanannya masing-masing lalu berbalik kebelakang dalam posisi bertarung.

Naruto yang menyadari dirinya sudah ketahuan tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan keluar dari balik pohon dengan tampilan tertutup.

Tap!

Tap!

Pemimpin kelompok tersubut menyipitkan matanya takkala melihat Naruto yang keluar dengan pakaian yang tertutup sehingga dia hanya bisa melihat matanya yang berwarna biru Langit yang cerah saja.

"Siapa kau?, apa maumu?" Tanya pemimpin kelompok tersebut bernama Hasui dan bersamaan dengan itu mereka semua mengeratkan pegangan katananya.

Naruto menatap datar kelompok tersebut lalu ia mengeluarkan kusanagi dari fuin tangan kirinya dan tidak mengeluarkkan pedang dari sarungnya, " aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku hanya ingin mengambil lavenderku **Ojii-san** " jawab datar Naruto dengan tekanan dikalimat terakhirnya.

"o-o-ojii-san? Sial kau!" lalu salah satu dari mereka maju berniat menyerang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya melihat hal itu, Shinobi tadi sudah berada didepan Naruto dengan waktu kurang 5 detik 'makan ini' berniat menebas kepala Naruto namun.

Slassh

Namun ia terkejut karena yang ia tebas hanya angin, "Ke-kemana dia?" Tanya Shinobi tadi saat melihat Naruto menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Takui AWAS diatasmu!" teriak rekannya kepada Shinobi bernama Takui tadi.

BRAAKK! KRAAK!

Mendengar peringatan temannya takui berniat menghindar namun terlambat karena Naruto muncul dari atas dengan memukul lalu menekan punggungnya kebawah keTanah dengan sangat kuat hingga menyebabkan matanya melotot dan darah keluar dari mulutnya, Hasil dari serangan tadi membentuk kawah dengan Takui berada ditengah dan Naruto diatasnya menatap datar takui.

"Cih,,Dasar bodoh!" umpat Hasui melihat anak buahnya tewas dengan mengenaskan.

Naruto yang melihat lawannya tewas langsung berdiri membelakangi musuhnya lalu menatap melalui sudut matanya tanpa membalikan badannya.

"Jadi, Siapa selanjutnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara yang dingin serta matanya menajam seperti bersiap melumat mangsanya.

"Cih Kuso, Semuanya serang dia!" perintah pemimpin kelompok yang bernama Hasui kepada rekannya.

" **SUITON: Suiryuudan No Jutsu"**

seru mereka semua dan dari mulut mereka masing-mesing keluar Naga Air yang bersiap menghancurkan Naruto, mereka tersenyum saat melihat Naruto diam saja.

Naruto menatap datar Jutsu tersebut lalu, _**"Doton: doryuheki"**_ gumam Naruto datar lalu dari dalam tanah keluar dinding dengan lambang Sembilan Tomoe melindungi Naruto dari Naga air tadi.

BlAARR!

Benturan dari dua Jutsu tak terelakan, Naruto masih menatap datar dinding didepannya yang masih kokoh 'ugh,,sepertinya chakraku tidak setabil sehabis latihan tadi, aku harus cepat' pikir Naruto saat merasakan aliran chakranya mulai kacau, itu karena seharusnya ia beristirahat sehabis latihan.

Wushh!

Namun lamunannya harus terhenti dikarenakan muncul dua Shinobi Kumo disamping kanan dan kirinya bersiap menebas dirinya, Naruto yang melihat itu melompat sehingga tebasan itu hanya melewatinya saja.

Wusshh!

Namun tanpa diduga diatas sudah ada satu Shinobi lagi muncul dibelakangnya yang bersiap menendangnya, Naruto berbalik lalu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya menahan tendangan tersebut sehingga membuat dirinya terpental ketengah lapang hijau

Blaarr!

Naruto terjatuh sehingga menyebabkan tanah retak ditempat Naruto jatuh, Naruto lalu berdiri lalu menepuk bajunya yang kotor sambil berkata datar, "aku lengah, pasti Baa-chan akan memarahiku" sambil membayangkan Baa-channya yang mengomeli dirinya dikarenakan baunya yang kotor.

Wusshh!

Tanpa diduga muncul Hasui debelakangnya bersiap menebas kepalanya, Naruto yang menyadari itu dengan kecepatannya langsung berbalik menahan serangan tadi dengan kusanaginya dengan mudah sehingga menyebabkan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat akibat benturan dua senjata dalam waktu yang terlampau cepat tadi.

Hasui yang melihat serangannya dapat ditahan itu langsung menghilang dengan **"Shunsin"** lalu muncul bersama kelompoknya, menatap tajam Naruto lalu berkata. "siapa sebenarnya kau?" Tanya Hasui dengan sedikit keringat dipelipisnya kerena tadi ia sempat merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto walau sangat sedikit.

'dia bukan anak sembarangan, siapa dia? Aku harus memberitahukan ini kepada Raikage-sama' batinnya.

Naruto menatap kelompok itu lalu ia beralih menatap Hinata yang bersandar dipohon tidak sadarkan diri, 'aku harus cepat batas waktuku 2 menit'

Naruto lalu kembali menatap Kelompok shinobi Kumo tadi namun kali ini pandangannya sedikit menajam, sambil mengelurkan Kusanagi dari sarungnya yang langsung menghilang menjadi kepulan asap, "Ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata Naruto sambil menodongkan ujung kusanaginya.

"sial! Ikuzo minna" seru pemimpin kelompok Kumo kepada rekannya dan dijawab anggukan.

Bersamaan dengan itu mereka kelompok Kumo dan Naruto menghilang meninggalkan helai daun yang beterbangan

Trank! Trink! Trank!

Adu Kenjutsu tidak terelakan lagi saling menyerang dan menahan mereka lakukan untuk menentukan siapa yang akan menang dan kecepatan membuat yang terlihat hanya percikan benda tajam.

Diudara Naruto yang merasakan ada serangan dibelakangnya langsung menunduk lalu menahan tusukan pedang didepannya dengan menepis samping kiri dengan pedangnya lalu berbalik kebelakang dan langsung menusukan kusanaginya

Poff!

Naruto sedikit terkejut saat yang dia tusuk berubah menjadi kayu, 'cih Kawarimi' lalu Naruto dari balik kayu tadi muncul Hasui berniat memotoong Naruto Naruto secara vertical namun Naruto yang menyadari itu menahan pedang Hasui menggukan pedangnya hingga tertahan dan membuat Naruto dan Hasui terkejut

'kenapa pedangku dapat ditahan?' batin mereka berdua

Naruto sedikit terkejut namun rasa kejutnya langsung hilang saat melihat pedang milik Hasui teraliri listrik hitam, 'jadi begitu, dia mengaliri pedangnya dengan chakra Kuro ration kalau begitu akan kualiri pedangku dengan chakraku' Naruto yang menyadari pedangnya ditangkis langsung mengaliri chakra ke pedangnya sehingga menyebabkan pedang Hasui mulai retak

"a-apa? Gawat!" Gumam hasui melihat pedangnya mulai retak lalu dengan segera ia langsung Shunsin.

Tap!

Naruto beserta Kelompok Shinobi Kumo tadi mendarat mereka menyeringai, Naruto yang baru saja mendarat dan sedikit lengah tadi langsung merasakan rasa sakit didada sebelah kirinya akibat salah satu Ninja Kumo yang satu lagi menusukan pedangnya

"Uhuk!" Naruto memuntahkan darah dan itu membuat Kelompok Shinobi tadi terutama Hasui tersenyum senang

"matilah Kau bocah!, Sayonara" kata Shinobi yang masih menusuk Naruto tadi dengan tersenyum puas dan tetap mempertahankan tusukan pedangnya ditubuh Naruto

"Hm,,Sayonara" kata suara dibelakang yang rupanya Naruto

Mereka semua kaget saat melihat Naruto ada dibelakang Shinobi kumo tadi dengan menusukan pedangnya, terutama dengan keadaan Naruto yang baik-baik saja.

"a-apa, B-baga,,,"

Crasshh! Brukk!

"Ba-barui,,," gumam Hasui saat melihat rekannya Tewas didepan matanya tak terkecuali rekannya yang masih hidup menatap tidak percaya terlebih lagi yang ditusuk Barui berubah menjadi sebongkah kayu

Brukk!

Naruto jatuh dengan bertumpu pada pedangnya dengan nafas yang memburu serta keringat yang mengalir, Naruto saat ini melihat musuhnya dengan pandangan yang rabun

'Sial! Waktuku hanya tinggal 1 menit kurang…' pikir Naruto saat merasakan rasa lelah pada tubuhnya, '…dan sepertinya Bunshinku sudah selesai disana. Dasar' lanjutnya lalu kembali bangkit secara perlahan.

Buuaghh!

Namun acara bangunnya harus terhenti saat ia merasakan rasa sakit didadanya yang rupanya berasal dari tendangan salah satu Shinobi Kumo yang membuat dirinya terpental kencang kebelakang

'Sial! Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku' Batin Naruto saat ia tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dan membuat dia melesat kebelakang yang rupanya sudah ada yang menunggunya

'gawat!"

Crashh!

* * *

 **Di waktu yang bersamaan diruang Hokage**

Waktu sudah menjelang malam, Warga Konoha ada yang masih beraktivitas namun ada juga yang mulai bersiap memasuki alam mimpi.

Minato saat ini sedang duduk di kursi Hokagenya dengan wajah ditundukan hingga terhalang poninya dan disampingnya ada Kushina yang setia menemaninya, di jendela Jiraya yang masih setia berdiri menghadap keluar jendela dengan tangan dilipat didepan dada bersama Hiruzen menatap Khawatir kearah luar, terakhir Hyuuga Hiashi dia tetap setia berdiri tidak berbicara atau apapun dengan mata terpejam menunggu kabar anaknya.

Brakk!

"Minato!" Teriak orang yang mendobrak pintu hokage dengan keras, orang itu memiliki rambut pirang serta tanda unik didahinya menatap minato dengan tatapan tajam, lalu masuk lagi perempuan berambut hitam serta seekor babi ditangannya.

Mereka semua langsung menatap orang tersebut tak terkecuali minato yang langsung memberikan tatapan sendu kearah orang tersebut.

Maju satu langkah orang itu bertanya, "apa benar kabar yang kuterima itu?"

"itu benar Tsunade-Hime, Maafkan aku yang lalai" jawab Minato yang kembali menunduk, orang tadi yang bernama Tsunade langsung berjalan kearah minato lalu menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil berkata, " Seorang Hokage tidak boleh menunduk, ia harus tetap tegak apapun yang terjadi" Namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan tatapannya yang lurus kedepan yang berkaca-kaca.

"aku tadi sedang berjalan kembali ke Konoha namun aku terkejut saat melihat banyak Shinobi Konoha yang pergi, saat aku bertanya aku tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi, bagaimana mungkin Desa –jiji bisa ditembus dengan mudah?" Jelas sekaligus Tanya Tsunade kepada semua orang disitu

"aku juga tidak tau Tsunade, tapi aku menduga ada orang dalam dibalik semua ini" bukan Minato atau Hiruzen yang menjawab melainkan Jiraya dengan pandangan tajam lurus keluar jendela

Tsunade memejamkan matanya lalu membuka lagi dengan pandangan tajam, " kalau sampai mereka melukai Naru-chan, aku tidak segan-segan membuat mereka yang terlibat merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan" geram Tsunade bersamaan Killing Intens yang meningkat dan tangan yang terkepal terlebih pijakannya telah retak.

Mereka semua terkecuali Hiashi yang tidak tahu kaget, Minato serta Kushina langsung menatap cucu dari mendiang Hokage pertama itu, sama halnya dengan Hiruzen dan Jiraya

"apa kau mengenal Naruto Tsunade-Hime?" Tanya Hiruzen kepada Tsunade, Tsunade yang mendengar itu menatap Senseinya itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tentu saja,haahh,,, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Bocah kuning yang selalu masuk rumah sakit, bernyanyi di koridor dengan suara cemprengnya, dan selalu menggangguku saat aku kerja dirumah sakit" jawab Tsunade sambil memejamkan dan menghela nafasnya tak kala ia mengingat tingkah Naruto saat dirumah sakit.

Hiruzen tersenyum dengan penuturan Tsunade tadi, " hmm,, sepertinya kau kerepotan meladeni Naruto-kun dan kau tadi memanggilnya "Naru-chan" seberapa dekat kau dengannya?" Ujar sekaligus Tanya di akhirannya.

Tsunade berjalan kearah jendela tersenyum, "Heh,,,,meskipun begitu berkat Naru-chan suasana rumah sakit menjadi hangat, ia selalu membantuku dan terkadang ia mengajak bercanda pasien membuat mereka melupakan penyakit yang dideritanya, dan untuk kedekatanku dengannya dia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri setelah ia tidak dianggap oleh keluarganya,,," Tsunade melirik kearah Minato dan Kushina yang tersentak setelah itu mereka menunduk, ",,,Sungguh malang anak itu, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan membuat ia dalam bahaya. Minato Kushina aku tidak akan bertanya apapun dengan kalian karena Naru-chan sudah menceritakan segalanya" lanjutnya membuat Hiruzen tersenyum bersama Jiraya

"Tsu-Tsunade ka-kami,,,"

Sringg!

Brukk!

Mereka semua langsung mengalihkan padangan mereka kearah suara terjatuh tadi dan apa yang mereka lihat membuat mereka menatap horror dengan melebarkan mata juga hal ini akan menjadi kejadian yang tidak akan mereka lupakan.

 **Darah!**

Darah dimana-mana, tubuh penuh luka tusukan bahkan masih ada senjata yang menancap dan tertembus didalam tubuhnya, pakaian yang sudah tidak layak disebut pakaian bahkan luka bakar yang masih baru, sedangkan dua tubuh disamping kiri dan kannannya tidak terlihat terluka bahkan goresanpun tidak ada.

Naruto orang yang tubuhnya terluka itu yang masih bersimpuh kokoh sedangkan dua tubuh disampingnya sudah ia jatuhkan karena tenaganya sudah habis

"NARUTO/-kun/-chan!" "MENMA!" "HINATA!"

Naruto menengok kebelakang dan mendapati –Jijinya dan Tsunade menatapnya entah itu ekspresi apa karena darah yang menghalangi matanya, Tersenyum dengan senyuman yang sehangat mentari bahkan lebih hangat itu lalu,,,

"Ta-Tadaima,,,ugh,,,mereka baik-baik sa-ja" "uhuk,,!"

Brukk!

Hiruzen, Tsunade, dan jiraya langsung melesat kearah Naruto, Hiashi ia langsung melesat kearah putrinya sekaligus ia ingin tahu keadaan Naruto, sedangkan keluarga Namikaze melesat kearah Menma.

Tsunade langsung mencabut semua senjata ditubuh Naruto bahkan tiga pedang yang menembusnya dengan air mata yang mengalir, "BERTAHANLAH NARU! OKA-Chan AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU"

Hiruzen tidak ada bedanya dengan Tsunade ia membuang cerutunya dan langsung mengalirkan chakranya dibantu oleh jiraya kepada Naruto. Setelah selesai Tsunade langsung membalikan Naruto perlahan

"BERTAHANLAH!" Tsunade melakukan jutsu medis pada Naruto disertai tangisan selain itu muncul bayangan kekasihnya dulu yang membuat ia TAKUT, setelah itu ia mengecek Nadi ditubuh Naruto yang melemah dan detak jantungnya

"huff,,,syukurlah" gumam Hiashi tak kala selesai memeriksa keadaan Hinata yang baik-baik saja, setelah itu pandangannya beralih kearah Naruto dan menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu

Melebarkan matanya ia dengan segera menatap Shizune, "SHIZUNE! CEPAT SIAPKAN RUANG OPERASI UNTUK NARU! DAN RUANGAN UNTUK YANG LAINNYA, CEPAT!" Jiraya dan Hiruzen melebarkan matanya mendengar suara Tsunade tadi.

Minato dan Khusina melihat Menma baik-baik saja menghembuskan nafas lega tapi, saat mereka mendengar suara Tsunade mereka kaget, dasar mereka lupa dengan Naruto, Kushina langsung menoleh menatap Tsunade yang menggendong bridal style Naruto hendak pergi namun Kushina langsung berlari kearah Tsunade tepatnya Naruto namun,,,

" **MINGGIRLAH KUSHINA! KAU URUS SAJA MENMA** " kata Tsunade dengan kata-kata yang tajam dan menusuk membuat kushina menghentikan langkahnya menangis tak kala melihat Tsunade yang langsung berlari keluar tepatnya kearah rumah sakit Konoha diikuti oleh Sandaime, Jiraya dan Hiashi yang menggendong putrinya.

"Ayo Tsuma kita juga harus membawa Menma" ujar minato menepuk pundak kushina sedangkan menma digendongannya.

Kushina menunduk dengan air mata yang mengalir lalu ia mengangguk dan ikut pergi bersama suaminya membawa Menma dan tanpa ia sadari Minato juga merasakan apa yang Kushina rasakan hanya saja ia tidak ingin ada masalah lagi.

'Naruto'

 **TBC**

* * *

 **YO! Apa? Kalian marah padaku karena tidak Update? Kalian pikir aku berani HAH! HAHAHAHA,,….**

 **Gomenasai~ aku tidak Update karena waktu yang minim dan untuk bulan ini aku sedang libur mungkin aku bisa Update lagi, sekarang aku sudah SMA dan kesibukan di SMA yang membuat ku lebih mengabaikan FIC ini**

 **Sekali lagi Gomenasai.**

JIKA ADA YANG INGIN DITANYAKAN SILAHKAN, KRITIK, DAN SARANNYA JUGA YAH

RNRnya Azumamaro **[Log Out]**


	7. Chapter 7 : Planning

**NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship,(sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dirumah sakit Konoha sedang ada kegaduhan dimana salah satu anak Hokage sedang dalam kondisi yang kritis, Namikaze Naruto anak itu saat ini sedang ada diruangan darurat dimana saat ini para dokter sedang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan dilukanya dan mengeluarkan racun didalam tubuhnya.

Tsunade saat ini ia sedang berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyelamatkan Naru-chan nya dibantu para dokter disampingnya. Tsunade sedang berusaha menghentikan pendarahan luka Naruto

"Naru-chan bertahanlah!" seru Tsunade seraya melihat heart detector Naruto yang mulai melemah

Sementara itu diluar terlihat Sandaime dan Jiraya sedang menatap cemas pintu ruang operasi dimana Naruto berada

'bagaimana Naruto bisa seperti itu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Hiruzen

'jadi ini tentang kebenaran keluargamu minato, aku sungguh kecewa' pikir Jiraya, sebenarnya ia sudah memperhatikan dari tadi interaksi Minato dan keluarganya dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan kebenarannya.

*cklek!

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka dan menampakan Naruto diranjang rumah sakit yang didorong oleh perawat RS Konoha dalam keadaan yang cukup memperihatinkan dengan tubuh penuh perban dan masker oxygen untuk alat bantu pernafasan menuju kamar pasien khusus didampingi Tsunade disebelahnya

"Tsunade bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hiruzen seraya mengiringi Naruto dengan Jiraya disebelahnya

"Tadi sangat buruk namun akhirnya aku dapat menghentikan pendarahannya dan organ luar tubuhnya. Sedangkan, organ dalamnya masih tidak setabil" jawab Tsunade sambil melihat wajah Naruto yang tenang lalu tersenyum 'anak yang hebat!'

"jadi begitu…"

"aku tidak percaya anak ini dapat bertahan dalam keadaan seperti ini, bahkan seorang jounin sekalipun presentase keselamatannya sangat kecil" ujar Jiraya tidak percaya namun dibalas tatapan tajam dari Tsunade dan hal itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"jadi kau tidak mempercayai kemampuan Naru-chan Jiraya?!, ingat ini aku adalah ibunya jadi sudah pasti dia sekuat ibunya, hahaha!" ujar Tsunade menyombongkan diri

Hiruzen dan jiraya saling bertatapan beberapa detik lalu Hiruzen mengangguk dan tersenyum sedangkan jiraya ia sweetdrop dengan muka lemah 'jadi dia benar dengan perkataannya kalau Naruto sudah ia anggap anaknya sendiri, bahkan ia melupakan fakta kalau bukan ia yang melahirkannya'

Selama mengiringi Naruto keruang pasien VIP mereka semua mengobrol dari hal yang penting sampai yang tidak penting, bahkan ada kejadian jiraya dijitak kepalanya oleh Tsunade karena Jiraya berniat memasukan karakter Naruto di Novel laknatnya itu dan hal itu membuat para perawat tertawa bahkan tanpa mereka semua sadari Naruto tersenyum kecil. '?'

* * *

 **SEMENTARA ITU DIRUANG MENMA DIRAWAT**

Terlihat Minato Namikaze beserta istrinya Kushina Namikaze saat ini sedang menunggu anaknya menma siuman dan mereka sepertinya melupakan Naruto yang dalam keadaan lebih parah daripada menma, sebenarnya Keluarga Namikaze memiliki alasan kenapa mereka lebih memperhatikan menma dari pada Naruto saat ini, itu karena anak dalam ramalan yang dibilang jiraya waktu itu menurut mereka adalah menma sesuai dengan keterangan Minato tadi.

FLASHBACK (males sebenarnya -_-")

Saat dalam perjalanan kerumah sakit Minato menengok kearah Kushina sepertinya ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu, Kushina yang ditatap oleh minato langsung mengalihkan wajahnya dengan tatapan bingung

"ada apa Minato?" Tanya kushina

Minato yang ditanya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

"Kushina, apa kau tahu kalau aku bukanlah anak dalam ramalan?" Tanya minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

Kushina bingung dengan maksud perkataan Minato, " apa maksudmu Minato? Bukankah Jiraya-sensei sudah memberitahukan ramalannya dengan jelas, apa dia mendapat ramalan lagi dari Tetua katak?"

"Kau benar, Tetua katak melihat ramalan lagi bahwa nanti akan terjadi bencana besar didunia Shinobi dan yang dapat memutuskan dunia ini hancur atau tidak adalah anak yang menerima kegelapan dalam dirinya dan melebihi 'Awal'. Menurutku anak dalam ramalan itu adalah Namikaze Menma" jawab tegas minato sambil menatap kushina dengan tatapan serius

Kushina yang dijelaskan seperti itu mulai berfikir alasan minato mengatakan seperti itu

"apa karena Kyubi?" Tanya Kushina menatap Minato tajam

Minato yang ditatap tajam oleh istrinya mengangguk, " itu benar, dalam diri menma ada Kyuubi yang penuh kebencian dan jika menma dapat mengendalikan kekuatan kyuubi maka sudah sangat jelas menma adalah anak dalam ramalan dan awal yang dimaksud mungkin adalah aku, menma harus bisa melebihi aku" Jawab minato kepada istrinya dan menunggu bagaimana pendapat Kushina

Kushina kembali dibuat berfikir dengan jawaban minato, memang benar Menma jika sesuai yang dikatakan minato tadi dia adalah anak ramalan yang jadi masalahnya

"bagaimana caranya menma dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi?"

Tanpa berfikir lagi minato kembali menjawab, " caranya mudah, kita harus lebih memperhatikannya, melatihnya menjadi orang yang kuat, dan menjadi anak yang mandiri dengan begitu dia siap dengan tugas yang diembannya"

Kushina tampak berfikir, " jika memang itu caranya, aku setuju. Kita harus membuat menma dapat mengendalikan kyuubi, karena sebagai ibu aku juga khawatir dengan masa depannya"

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, sangat disayangkan keputusan itu harus diambil.

FLASHBACK OFF

Kushina kembali menatap khawati anaknya diranjang rumah sakit, entah kenapa ada perasaan yang mengganjal dihatinya jika ia melihat wajah menma ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

" Naruto!" Kushina tiba-tiba saja berteriak saat menyadari anaknya yang satu lagi juga mengalami kondisi yang lebih parah dan hal itu membuat Minato terkejut

"ada apa kushina?" Tanya minato melihat istrinya tiba-tiba saja berteriak

"Naruto… Anata! Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya kushina panic kepada minato sambil mengguncang tubuh Minato

"haahh… tenanglah kushina, aku akan mengecek keadaan Naruto. Tenang saja ia anak yang kuat seperti ayahnya" Jawab minato dengan senyumnya berusaha menenangkan Kushina dengan memeluknya.

"enghh….Nii-san.." minato dan kushina tersentak kaget saat mendengar lenguhan Menma dan sepertinya Menma sudah sadar

"Menma!" ujar Kushina memegang tangan menma dan berharap kalau Menma akan sadar

Perlahan Menma membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuai kan penglihatannya, MinaKushi yang melihat menma tersadar menghampiri menma

"Menma sayang bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Kushina berusaha membantu menma duduk dikasurnya

Menma yang ditanya oleh ibunya langsung memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

"o-okaa-san…. Ini dimana?" Tanya lemah menma kepada ibunya

"jangan banyak gerak dulu Menma, kita ada dirumah sakit sekarang?" bukan kushinya yang menjawab tapi Minato yang mengusap bahu Menma

"oh begitu"

"!"

"NII-SAN!" teriak menma yang kaget saat menyadari sesuatu dan hal itu membuat MinaKushi terkejut, Menma menggoyangkan tubuh Kushina sambil menanyakan dimana Naruto

Kushina segera membaringkan membaringkan Menma agar ia tenang, " tenanglah Menma, Naruto baik-baik saja ia sedang dirawat Tsunade-hime" ujar Kushina agar Menma tenang. Namun, bukan ekspresi tenang yang diterimanya melainkan Menma yang memblalakan matanya kaget

"Ia tidak mungkin baik-baik saja Okaa-san!..." Kushina dan Minato kaget saat mendengar Menma berteriak histeris

"Tenanglah menma! Kondisimu masih lemah" ucap tegas Minato agar menma diam dan tenang supaya kondisi dapat stabil

Menma langsung diam namun perlahan matanya berkaca-kaca hendak menangis, " kau tidak mengerti Otou-san~. Nii-san… a-aku melihatnya…. D-dia… kekuatanya…" ujar Lirih menma membuat MinaKushi penasaran apa yang terjadi

"apa maksudmu Menma? Coba ceritakan" Ujar Minato meminta penjelasan pada Menma

"Nii-san…"

FLASHBACK (lagi -_-")

 **Menma POV**

Aku merasakan dingin menusuk kulitku, dimana aku? apa aku berhasil dikalahkan?. Sial! Andai saja aku lebih kuat seperti Nii-san pasti aku sudah menang. Nii-san maafkan aku yang lemah ini, mungkin ini hukuman untukku.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, kuning putih?, Ah! Aku baru ingat itu warna rambut Nii-san yang baru sangat keren…

"engghh… Ni-Nii-san?" ujar ku saat melihat bahwa aku sedang digendong oleh Nii-san

"sepertinya kau sudah sadar Menma?" Ujar Nii-san tanpa menengok kearahku dan ia sedang fokus melompati setiap dahan pohon

'sepertinya sudah malam' batinku saat melihat langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang

"ini dimana?" tanyaku

"kita akan menuju Naruto" jawab Nii-san

"Maksudnya?" tanyaku yang bingung maksud Nii-san

"aku cuma bunshin.."

"sepertinya waktuku hampir habis, pegangan!" Nii-san menyuruh ku berpegangan lalu aku langsung mengeratkan peganganku

Sringg!

Brukk!

Aku dan Bunshin Nii-san langsung menghilang dan muncul disebuah pohon.

"ugh,,,, dimana lagi ini?" tanyaku namun saat melihat kesamping kearah pohon aku melihat Hinata sedang tertidur diselimuti sebuah jaket yang bisa kuasumsikan milik Nii-san.

Buagh!

"?"

Aku langsung mengalihkan direksi pandanganku saat mendengar ssesuatu, "Ni-Nii-san…" aku terkejut saat melihat pertarungan Nii-san dan para Ninja itu dilangit

Aku takjub dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat pertarungan yang terbilang cepat itu, aku sampai menganga ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pertarungan Hidup-mati tersebut . " I-inikah… pertarungan…antar Shinobi…" ini bukanlah pertarungan seorang anak kecil. Kecepatan, kelincahan, dan kekuatan yang menentukan pertarungan ini

'sial..kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak..'

Aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku. Aku melihat Nii-san menahan pedang lawannya, tatapannya yang tajam itu seakan tidak takut dengan kematian, " Yossha.. kalahkan dia Nii-san" ujar ku yang mungkin tidak akan kedengaran karena jarak yang lumayan jauh. Aku senang saat melihat Nii-san berhasil membuat musuh menghilang pergi

"Gawat!" aku terkejut saat melihat salah seorang Shinobi mencoba menusuk Nii-san saat ia hendak mendarat

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" aku melihatnya, aku melihat Nii-san berhasil ditusuk tepat arah jantungnya. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin kumohon jangan

Poff~

"?" eh?.."

Aku bersyukur dan sedikit kaget saat melihat Nii-san berubah menjadi sebatang kayu lalu membunuh Shinobi tadi, 'fiuhh~ satsuga Nii-san!'

Crashh!

Aku membelalakan mataku kaget saat melihat Nii-san ditendang lalu dari arah belakang seorang Shinobi berhasil menusuknya dan membuat darahnya terciprat dimana-mana

"matte…!"

"Matilah Kau!"

Crashh! Crashh!

"ku-kumohon Hentikan…" ujar ku yang parau saat melihat ke 3 Shinobi tadi menusukkan pedangnya pada Nii-san dan membuat Nii-san memuntahkan Darah yang sangat banyak

Ketiga pedang tidak kelima pedang yang dibawa 3 Shinobi tersebut berhasil menusukkannya pada Nii-san. 'apakah Nii-san akan mati?' aku menatap Kosong kedepan melihat kejadian Nii-san ditusuk, air mata ku keluar . aku tidak ingin Nii-san Mati

"!"

Nii-san menatapku, dia tau aku melihatnya. Dia menunduk dan menggumamkan sesuatu dan tidak lama hal yang membuat ku terkejut terjadi

Muncul aura berwarna hitam disekitar Nii-san lalu aura tersebut membentuk tulang rusuk yang melindungi Nii-san, aku bisa melihat ketiga Shinobi tadi terkejut namun mereka tidak sempat melarikan diri karena muncul api merah dengan corak hitam mengelilinginya dan membakar ketiga Shinobi tadi yang berteriak kesakitan lalu berubah menjadi abu.

'me-mengerikan…'

Namun, ada satu yang berhasil lolos yang merupakan pemimpin Shinobi tadi tapi, api yang sempat membakar tubuhnya tetap ada dan tidak hilang membuat ia kesakitan

'api apa itu?'

Aku kembali melihat nii-san yang sudah kembali seperti semula dengan keadaan lemah bertumpu dengan satu tangannya

Lalu aku melihat lagi Shinobi tadi yang menyeringai seakan tidak perduli tubuhnya yang hampir tertutup oleh api merah kehitaman itu, aku melihat gerakan mencurigakan ia melempar sebuah Shuriken kedalam hutan

'apa yang dia lakukan?' akhirnya Shinobi tadi terbakar menjadi abu

Aku melihat Nii-san menatapku dengan keringat yang peluh dan wajah pucat, aku masih bisa melihat pedang yang ada ditubuhnya masih tertancap dan aku masih tidak percaya dengan luka seperti itu ia masih bisa mengeluarkan Sebuah jutsu yang hebat dan sepertinya pedang Nii-san hilang

SRing!sring!sring!Sring!

Aku kaget sambil memblalakan mata melihat ribuan kunai dan Shuriken menuju kearahku dan Hinata, aku berusaha menggerakan tubuhku berjalan menuju Hinata dan melindunginya dengan punggungku

'sial, jadi ini jebakannya' aku memejamkan mata bersiap menerima rasa sakit dari rubuan senjata tersebut

Crashh! Crashh! Crasshh!

Crashh!

"Uhuk…uhuk… ohok.." aku tidak merasakan apapun tapi aku mendengar suara seseorang dibelakang

Aku membuka mata lalu aku melihat keadaanku dan Hinata baik-baik saja, Aku senang, " yatta! Kami selamat Nii-sa-" aku menatap kosong ketika berbalik dan aku melihat hal yang tidak ingin kulihat

Aku tidak percaya dengan yang kulihat. **DARAH,** didepanku aku melihat darah yang mengucur deras sampai kakiku terkena genangan darah tersebut.

"Ni-Nii-saaan… USO!. Kenapa? Kenapa Nii-san…" aku bisa lihat tubuh Nii-san yang penuh dengan senjata tajam

Aku melihat Nii-san melindungiku dengan tubuhnya, kenapa dia melindungiku?. Nii-san melindungi kami dengan cara merentangkan tangannya dan melindungi kami dengan punggungnya. Banyak senjata tajam menembus tubuhnya bahkan masih ada yang menancap.

Perasaanku sakit saat melihat itu, entah kenapa aku tidak ada apa-apanya. aku selalu menghinanya, menghajarnya, dan menjadikannya sampah. Tapi sekarang, ia berdiri didepanku menjadikan tubuhnya tameng

"KENAPA NII-SAN?!, kenapa kau melindungiku… Hiks… KENAPA!?" aku meluapkan emosiku , aku menangis tak kuasa merasakan kesedihan dan malu untuk diriku sendiri. Nii-san ia masih berdiri menunduk hingga matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya. 'dia tidak mengatakan apapun….. dia membenciku' aku mengepalkan kepalan tanganku tubuhku bergetar

"KENAPA!...seharusnya aku yang menerima itu semua NII-SA-"

"CEREWET!"

"!"

Aku Tersentak kaget mendengar Nii-san Teriak kepadaku. Aku melihat ke atas ke wajah Nii-san ia menatap malas kepadaku

"Haaahh…. Aku cape sekali, aku ingin pulang dan lekas tidur. jadi Berhentilah mengoceh" ujar Nii-san namun posisinya tidak berubah

"Tapi NI-" Nii-san Menatapku dengan matanya yang aneh lalu setelah itu kesadaranku hilang.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Minato dan Kushina yang mendengar cerita dari Menma menunduk menangis, mereka merasa bersalah telah memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu dan mereka tidak percaya dengan yang Naruto lakukan pada Menma. 'Bagaimana bisa?' itulah pikiran MinaKushi setelah mendnegar cerita menma

"Naruto…Hiks…Hikss…naruto..Gomenasai.." Kushina jatuh terduduk tidak kuat menahan kesedihan, ia adalah ibu yang buruk. Ia sangat menyesal ia berharap bisa kembali lagi dari awal

Minato menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ia menangis air matanya mengucur deras, " aku…aku adalah ayah yang buruk. Naruto…Gomen"

Grepp!

Kushina memeluk minato berteriak menangis dipelukan minato. Menma ia menunduk menangis air matanya jatuh di selimutnya.

'Nii-san maafkan kami'

"Arigatou"

* * *

 **Di kamar Naruto**

Naruto saat ini masih terbaring lemah, masker oxygen nya sudah dilepas hanya saja ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Di kamarnya juga terdapat Sandaime Hokage, Jiraya, dan Tsunade yang masih setia menemaninya

 **In mindscape Naruto**

Naruto saat ini masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam diatas rumput hijau, terlihat didalam mindscapenya terdapat tanah lapang yang luas dan hijau, air terjun yang mengalir deras, langit biru yang cerah.

"ugh,,, dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah sadar, namun ia bingung saat melihat pemandangan didepannya

"sepertinya kau sudah sadar **Naruto** " jawab seseorang yang ada disitu dengan menekankan kata ' _Naruto'_ .

Naruto langsung membalikkan badannya saat ia mendengar ada yang menjawabnya. Naruto dibuat bingung saat melihat seseorang yang mirip dengannya tetapi memiliki rambut yang panjang, mata hitam dengan pupil merah, dan tekanan aura kegelapan yang menguar disekitarnya

"siapa kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam menatap kembarannya itu, tak lupa ia bersiaga

Sedangkan yang ditanya malah memasang evil smile dan berjalan kearah naruto lalu berhenti dihadapan Naruto

"aku?, Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku" jawab orang itu dan membuat Naruto bingung, namun dengan kecerdasannya setelah melihat ciri-ciri orang tersebut dapat Naruto asumsikan kalau..

"kau adalah kegelapanku" ujar Naruto dengan wajah datar setelah mengetahui orang didepannya

Orang itu atau Dark Naruto tertawa setelah Naruto menyebut dirinya, " AHAHA…! Kau benar!"

"jadi apa maumu?" Tanya Naruto secara bersamaan tangan kirinya melakukan sesuatu

"kau sudah mengetahuinya bukan heh" jawab Dark naruto sambil menyeringai yang melakukan hal yang sama

"Bertarung!"

*Trank!

*sreet…

Naruto dan kegelapannya dalam waktu bersamaan mengeluarkan kusanaginya dan menyebetkannya secara bersama yang menimbulkan gelombang angin dan percikan akibat benturan kedua senjata legenda tersebut juga menyebabkan tanah yang retak

Melihat serangan mereka tertahan mereka akhirnya melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak

"heh,,, kau boleh juga" kata Dark Naruto sambil menyeringai meremehkan

"kau juga.." jawab Naruto sambil menyabetkan kusanaginya kearah kiri

"Heh,,, kau jangan sombong, kekuatan ku berada jauh diatasmu. Kekuatanmu hanya 1/3 kekuatanku jadi mari bergabung denganku dan balas perbuatan mereka dengan begitu kau akan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanmu secara penuh hahaha…." Dark Naruto yang berusaha memancing emosi Naruto agar mau bergabung dengannya untuk balas dendam

"Lalu…?" jawab Naruto datar sambil melihat pedangnya

Dark Naruto yang seakan tidak diperdulikan mulai emosi, " KAU BODOH NARUTO! , Kenapa kau mau menyelamatkan mereka?! Lihat dirimu yang begitu sombongnya hingga terluka. Apa kau tidak mau membalas perbuatan keluargamu!, biarkan saja menma terbunuh dan itu akan membuat keluargamu yang sudah menjadikanmu sampah, merasakan kesedihan yang kau rasakan.,,,,," Dark Naruto menghentikan perkataannya untuk melihat reaksi Naruto. Namun yang ia lihat Naruto hanya menatap datar padanya dan hanya di jawab "Hm' saja

"…. Grrr… BUKALAH MATAMU!. Untuk apa kau menyelamatkan Hyuuga yang tidak kau kenal. Dasar Bod-"

WUshh…

Trank!

Belum selesai Dark Naruto mengucapkan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah melesat dengan sangat cepat setara Hiraishin hanya saja ini bukan Teleport. Naruto menyabetkan kusanaginya kearah Kepala D Naruto namun dengan kecepatan yang sama dapat ditahan

"bertarunglah jika ingin jawabannya"

"cih…KUSSOO!"

Trank!

Mereka kembali melompat mundur dan sepertinya mereka berniat bertarung secara penuh

TRakk! Duarr!

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan tekanan chakra dan KI nya masing-masing menyebabkan tanah yang mereka pijak tercipta kawah sedalam 5 meter dan tidak lupa batu-batu disekitar mereka melayang disertai rambut mereka yang berkibar. Naruto mengeluarkan tekanan chakranya yang menggila menguar berwarna abu-abu menybabkan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang, D Naruto juga melakukan hal sama malahan ia mengeluarkan tekanan dan KI diatas Naruto dengan aura berwarnya Hitam kelam yang lebih kelam dari malam

Mereka memejamkan mata masing-masing

"kau tau Naruto?, selama ini aku yang selalu menanggung penderitaanmu, aku yang selalu merasakan kesedihanmu. aku iri denganmu yang bisa tertawa sedangkan aku?. Oleh karena itu, lebih baik…. **AKU MEMBUNUHMU** " ujar D Naruto disertai tekanan chakra dan KI yang semakin meningkat

Naruto yang merasakan tekanan dari D Naruto hanya tersenyum, " kalau begitu,,,,"

",,, kita selesaikan/ **kita selesaikan** "Mereka mulai membuka matanya masing-masing, terlihat D Naruto dengan mata Rinnegan merahnya nya yang bertomoe 9 dengan 3 tomoe disetiap pola lingkarannya. Sedangkan Naruto dengan mata sharinggan 3 tomoenya yang berputar cepat.

Trakk! WUshh!

Mereka melesat dengan sangat cepat sampai menimbulkan kawah dijalur yang mereka lalui. Saat mereka berhadapan D Naruto melesatkan pukulan kearah wajah Naruto namun berhasil dihindarinya dengan menunduk, D Naruto yang melihat itu menghilang lalu muncul dibelakang Naruto dan menghantarkan tendangan kearah punggung Naruto.

Duagh!

"Guahh!..." 'sakit sekali…'

Naruto yang kalah cepat dengan D naruto walau ia menggunakan Sharingan harus menerima tendangan dipunggungnya dan menyebabkan dirinya terpental kedepan dengan tubuh yang condong kedepan

" **Doton: Doryuuheki!"**

Naruto yang masih merasakan sakit dipunggungnya harus membelalakan matanya tak kala melihat dinding tanah didepannya

Brakkk! DUaar!

"Hoooeekk…"

Naruto menabrak dinding tanah yang mengkilat seperti besi atau baja dengan punggungnya, ia tidak mau wajahnya hancur. Naruto keluar dari dari runtuhan tanah yang hancur didekitarnya lalu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

" **katon: Mekkyaku no jutsu!"**

"Sial…dia tidak memberiku kesempatan" Naruto merasa kesal karena ia dapat melihat kalau ada Lautan api hitam setinggi 200 meter dengan panjang 500 meter menuju kearahnya

" **SUITON: SUIJENHEKI!"**

" **DOTON: DORYUUHEKI!"**

Naruto berteriak mengeluarkan dua jutsu dengan handseal tiger sekaligus untuk menahan lautan api didepannya. Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya tercipta Dinding air dari ketiadaan dan dinding tanah dengan simbol 9 tomoe sebagai lapisan pertama dengan ukuran yang sama. Naruto tahu setidaknya dua jutsu itu bisa menandingi lautan api hitam tersebut

DUAARRRR!

Dua jutsu atau tiga tersebut berbenturan menyebabkan uap yang sangat banyak sehingga tampak seperti dinding awan.

"Haaahh… sial! Kenapa disaat tubuhku tidak setabil selalu ada pertarungan" ujar Naruto yang terlihat kesal dengan keadaannya

"Hahahaha! Hebat bisa menghindari itu dan aku yakin Hokage payah itu tidak akan bisa melakukannya" dinding awan tersebut menghilang tersapu angin

Naruto menengok keatas dan ia dapat lihat kalau kegelapannya sedang terbang tanpa bantuan apapun, sambil tertawa dengan senyum mengerikannya

"sekarang giliranku" ujar Naruto disertai tubuhnya yang meluncur keatas dengan sangat cepat

"heh.."

setelah sampai didepan D Naruto, Naruto langsung mengarah kan pukulannya yang dengan mudahnya dapat ditangkis oleh kegelapannya.

DUaghh! Buaghh!

Duarrr! Duarr!

Duaghh!

Trank!

Mereka melakukan jual beli pukulan tendangan bahkan sayatan dengan pedang kusanagi hingga menciptakan gelombang kejut yang sangat besar dan menghancurkan alam disekitarnya, mereka juga menggunakan kecepatan dan teleportnya masing-masing walau kadang D Naruto lebih unggul. Naruto yang terlihat kesulitan saat serangannya dapat dihindari dan Kegelapannya yang selalu mengejeknya disetiap serangan.

Sringg!

Naruto meghilang lalu muncul diatas dark Naruto dan bersiap melancarkan tendangannya dari atas namun D naruto yang sudah tahu hal itu hanya mundur kebelakang dan melancarkan sabetan Kusanaginya yang teraliri listrik hitam berniat menebas secara diagonal kearah naruto

Trank!

Naruto yang melihat hal itu dengan sharinggannya yang berputar menjadi ETM Sharingan menahan tebasan tersebut dengan kusanaginya yang teraliri angin sehingga membuat pedang kusanaginya terlihat panjang. Benturan kedua pedang tersebut membuat pedangnya terpantul kebelakang namun tidak terlepas dan D Naruto yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu

" **Sinra tensei"**

Buagh!

wusshh

Naruto dipentalkan oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata dan ia tau jutsu tersebut, Naruto langsung terpental kebelakang menuju air terjun disitu

Blarrr!

"cih,,,"

" **Raiton: Invert Gravity"**

Naruto yang tidak mau kejadian yang sama terulang kembali langsung mengeluarkan salah satu jutsunya yaitu pembalik gravitasi membuat ia memiliki gravitasi sendiri jadi ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh gravitasi bumi, Namun…

'sial aku lupa, ini adalah alam bawah sadarku'

Sringg!

Naruto menghilang lalu muncul diatas air terjun menatap D Naruto yang ada diatasnya dengan ETM Sharingan yang menyala

"bukankah ini waktunya mengeluarkan kekuatan ,, Na-Ru-To" ujar D Naruto kepada Naruto yang menghela Nafas lelah

"baiklah, jika itu maumu" perlahan mata Naruto berubah menjadi Rinnegan merah

" **Kinjutsu: Ootsutsuki no jutsu"**

BLAARRRRRRRRRRR!

STOP! Kekuatan penuh Naruto itu harus jadi rahasia Fic ini hehehe tapi ini bukan sepenuhnya kekuatannya kan masih kecil…#peace

* * *

 **Keesokan harinya**

Pegi yang indah ditemani mentari pagi yang cerah, angin barat yang membuat hati siapapun yang merasakannya tenang

Disebuah kamar yang sepi terlihat seorang anak terbaring lemah, dia adalah Naruto yang saat ini sedang bertarung melawan kegelapan dalam dirinya yang dalam kondisi yang memperihatinkan bisa dibilang ia masih belum sadar namun kata Tsunade kondisi Naruto sudah mulai pulih namun lambat. Sedangkan Menma, ia sudah bisa dibawa pulang

Sreet!

Terdengar pintu digeser dan terlihat minato masuk untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang memperihatinkan, perlahan minato menggerakan tangannya berniat mengusap wajah Naruto

"Kuharap kau tidak menyentuhnya!"

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu yang mengagetkan minato sehingga ia urungkan niatnya pada Naruto. Minato berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang bersuara dan dapat ia lihat kalau Tsunade sedang berdiri dipintu bersidekap menatapnya datar.

"kenapa? Aku adalah ayahnya" Tanya Minato yang menatap serius Tsunade

Tsunade menghela nafas lelah, lalu ia berjalan menuju Naruto. Setelah berada di samping naruto Tsunade duduk dan mengusap wajah naruto

"aku tau itu. Tapi, aku harap kau tidak berusaha dekat dengan Naruto karena itu akan membuatnya merasakan kesedihan lagi…." Tsunade memotong ucapannya untuk melihat reaksi Minato dan terlihat Minato yang menunduk sedih

"Jadi, saranku. Jangan paksa Naruto untuk menerima kalian tapi, buatlah Naruto memilih kalian. Buatlah Naruto memilih untuk bersama kalian lagi atau tidak, karena Naruto adalah anak yang memiliki hati yang besar…" Lanjut Tsunade, Minato yang mendengar itu mengepalkan tangannya lalu menatap tajam Tsunade

" Apa maksudmu?!, Dia adalah anakku! Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menyuruhnya bersama kami! Agar aku bisa menunjukan kasih sayang kami,…." Sanggah Minato dengan suara yang keras kepada Tsunade yang hanya menatapnya tajam

" Hanya itu?" Tanya Tsunade

Minato kembali menunduk, "… aku hanya ingin kami kembali seperti awal lagi dan memperbaiki semuanya"

Tsunade menatap malas pada Minato, " Haaaahh…. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Bahkan menyebut anakmu sendiri dengan _"dia"…_ " kata Tsunademembuat minato melebarkan matanya terkejut

Tsunade menatap serius pada Minato yang membuat Minato juga menatap serius padanya, "Dengar Minato! Jangan tunjukan kelemahanmu padaku atau orang lain, bersikaplah sebagaimana seorang Pemimpin bersikap, dan tunjukan pada Naruto kasih sayang kalian dengan tidak memaksanya. Lalu saat waktu yang tepat dengarkanlah apakah Naruto memilih kalian atau tidak" kata Tsunade yang membuat Minato tersentak

Mendengar perkataan Tsunade membuat Minato akhirnya tersadar akan sesuatu, Minato akhirnya sadar bahwa yang dilakukan keluarganya pada Naruto selama ini memaksa. Minato yakin untuk memberikan kasih sayang pada Naruto tidak perlu ada didekatnya yang harus dilakukannya untuk saat ini adalah mensupportnya dari belakang

"Tapi..!" kata Tsunade yang membuat Minato tersentak, "…jika Naruto menolak kembali bersama kalian, Keluargamu harus menyetujui untuk memberikan Naruto diasuh olehku" lanjut Tsunade yang lagi-lagi membuat Minato kaget namun setelah itu ia mengangguk

"Aku mengerti"

Akhirnya Tunade dan Minato kembali menatap Naruto yang tertidur lelap

Sreet!

Pintu kembali terbuka menampakan 2 orang pria yang sudah tua, Hiruzen dan Jiraya. Tsunade yang melihat itu tersenyum sedangkan Minato ia tersenyum miris

"YO! Tsunade Minato!" sapa Jiraya yang masuk dengan tersenyum lebar sedangkan Hiruzen hanya tersenyum

"tumben kau datang pagi Jiraya?" balas Tsunade yang tersenyum dan mengangguk melihat Sandaime masuk

Jiraya menutup pintu lalu berjalan dan menaruh bungkusan yang sepertinya makanan di meja yang ada disitu, " Ahahaha… aku tadi sehabis mencari inspirasiku, lalu saat aku hendak kerumah sakit aku bertemu iruka yang ingin menitipkan sesuatu" Jawab Jiraya yang setelah itu duduk di bangku yang ada disitu

"aku melihat mu membawa bungkusan itu yang ternyata titipan ituka, memangnya apa isi bungkusannya?" Tanya Hiruzen yang seperitnya ingin tahu yang dibawa Jiraya

Jiraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang dengan malas menjawab, " yah memangnya apa lagi kalau bukan makanan kesukaan Naruto yaitu Ramen"

'aku heran bagaimana anak ini bisa hidup hanya dengan memakan Ramen' pikir Jiraya yang bingung dengan makanan Naruto

'Satsuga Iruka' Batin Sweetdrop Tsunade dan Hiruzen

Minato hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi ketiga orang didepannya, ia iri melihat Tsunade dan Hiruzen yang terlihat tulus menyayangi Naruto dan Jiraya, ia lihat senseinya itu sepertinya mulai menyayangi Naruto

'aku iri dengan kalian' batin Minato

"Minna!, aku permisi. Aku harus melaksanakan perkejaanku sebagai Hokage" ujar Minato yang menunduk sopan untuk permisi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Tsunade dan Hiruzen mengangguk, " berhati-hatilah Minato, titip salam untuk Kushina" balas Jiraya pada minato yang dijawab anggukan. Lalu setelah itu Minato hendak membuka pintu sebelum…

"NARUTO!" teriak Tsunade yang mengejutkan semua yang ada disitu, itu karena Tsunade melihat kondisi Naruto yang banyak sekali mengeluarkan keringat dan terlihat aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya

Minato yang hendak keluar kaget lalu ia menengok kebelakang dna melihat yang Tsunade lihat pada Naruto" Tsunade! Ada apa ini? " Minato berjalan menghampiri ranjang Naruto

Tsunade tidak menjawabnya karena ia fokus memeriksa dan menyalurkan jutsu medisnya pada Naruto

Bugghh!

Tangan Tsunade terpental oleh aura hitam ditubuh Naruto dan hal itu membuat mereka semua kembali kaget

"Tsunade apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hiruzen dan dijawab gelengan oleh tsunade yang melihat telapak tangannya yang memerah

'aura apa itu? Panas sekali' batin Tsunade yang melihat telapak tangannya

"apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?" Tanya Jiraya

"aku juga tidak tahu jiraya. tapi, lebih baik kita tidak mendekati aura itu, selama aura itu tidak menyakiti Naruto" jawab Hiruzen sambil menatap serius aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

"biar aku coba menghilangkannya" ujar minato yang langsung berdiri dekat dengan tubuh Naruto lalu, ia mengeluarkan gulungan Fuinjutsu dan membukannya.

"aku akan mencoba menyegel aura tersebut, aku khawatir aura itu akan menyakiti naruto" ujar Minato yang menatap tajam aura yang menyelubungi Naruto

Setelah itu Minato merapal segel dengan cepat

" **Fuin!"**

Setelah menyebut jutsunya Minato berhasil menyegel aura yang ada di Naruto soalnya terlihat dari aura tersebut perlahan masuk ke gulungan fuinjutsu Minato

Plarrr!

Mereka semua kembali kaget karena gulungan segel yang digunakan minato langsung pecah dan terpental.

Minato yang melihat itu semakin dubuat bingung, " apa yang terjadi?"

"Minato, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Tsunade

Minato hanya diam melihat keadaan Naruto yang mulai terselubung oleh aura hitam tersebut.

Perlahan aura yang tadinya hanya berada di tubuh Naruto, mulai menyebar keseluruh ruangan tersebut

Brukk!

"Ohok…ohok.."

Mereka semua jatuh terduduk ketika merasakan pernafasan mereka sangat sesak

"ke-kenapa ini….Na-nafas ku…uhuk!" ujar Tsunade yang merasakan nafasnya serasa dicekik

"se-sesak sekali…." Jiraya pun merasakan hal yang sama

"Mi-minato…." Hiruzen menjatuhkan cerutunya dan jatuh merasakan nafasnya panas

"Na-naruto…" lirih Minato

* * *

 **Mindscape Naruto**

Keadaan disitu sangat kacau, latar yang tadinya sangat indah berubah seluruhnya menjadi warna putih akibat dampak kehancuran yang mereka perbuat

Naruto saat ini sedang tergeletak tak berdaya dihadapan Dark Naruto tubunya dipenuhi oleh bekas ledakan sama hal nya dengan Dark Naruto, Hanya saja Dark Naruto memiliki bercak debu yang menandakan pertarungan yang terjadi berat sebelah

"HAHAHAHAH!... menarik, tapi…" Dark Naruto menunduk lalu berjalan menuju Naruto

setelah sampai dihadapan Naruto, Dark Naruto dengan kasar mencengkram kerah Naruto dan mengangkatnya sehingga wajah mereka berhadapan

"Kenapa…." Satu kata Dark Naruto setelah menatap wajah Naruto

Naruto hanya menunduk sehingga wajahnya tertutup rambut pirang emas dan putih disetiap ujungnya itu.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MELAWAN HAH!" teriak Dark Naruto didepan Naruto, namun Naruto tidak menjawab dan tetap diam

"KAU….."

BUAGH!

Dark Naruto meninju wajah Naruto menyebabkan Naruto terdorong kebelakang namun tidak jatuh

"JANGAN MENGASIHANIKU BANGSAT!"

BUAGH!

"…"

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI YANG KURASAKAN!"

BUAGH!

Dark Naruto meneteskan air matanya dengan bahu bergetar

"kau bersikap biasa saja dihadapan mereka, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tapi aku…..AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MELUPAKANNYA!"

BUAGH!

'ohok..'

Naruto jatuh terduduk lalu bangkit kembali sambil menunduk saat merasakan pukulan diperutnya

"HINAAN MEREKA!"

Buagh!

"CACIAN MEREKA!"

Buagh!

"TATAPAN MEREKA!"

BUagh!

"KENAPA KAU MELUPAKANNYAAAAAA!" Dark Naruto melancarkan pukulan yang dilapisi chakra berwarna hitam

TAP!

Dark Naruto melebarkan matanya saat melihat pukulannya ditahan dengan mudah oleh Naruto, Naruto mendongak menatap Dark Naruto dengan tersenyum lemah

"apa sudah selesai?"Tanya Naruto

"…"

"bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Sudah kau keluarkan semuanya"

"…"

"Gomen ne…"

Dark Naruto menunduk lalu mundur lima langkah dari Naruto, lalu ia mendongak menatap tajam pada Naruto dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras

"kau….KAU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI!"

Swing! BUAGH!

Dark Naruto menatap kaget saat tadinya ia berniat menghajar Naruto tanpa diduga Naruto melesat sangat cepat kearahnya yang langsung menghantamkan tinjunya keperut Dark Naruto dan bisa dilihat tangan Naruto masih berada diperut Dark Naruto

Grepp!

Naruto langsung memeluk Dark Naruto, sekali lagi Dark Naruto melebarkan matanya terkejut, yah ia terkejut meskipun pukulan tadi terlihat kuat namun ia tidak merasakan apapun dan ia kaget saat dipeluk Naruto

Dark Naruto merasakannya, pelukan dari Naruto sangat hangat dan erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya

"kau…"

"Maafkan aku…"

"maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti perasaanmu, maaf kan aku yang bersikap tidak terjadi apa-apa, maafkan aku yang melupakanmu. Maafkan aku…."

"…" Dark Naruto menangis mengeluarkan air matanya dengan ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan, ia memejamkan matanya mencoba menerima semuanya

"aku…"

"kau tidak perlu biacara apapun lagi, sudah cukup untuk semua yang kau lakukan dan rasakan" Naruto tersenyum, mempererat pelukannya dan mengusap rambut gelap Dark Naruto layaknya seorang kakak mengusap kepala adiknya

"Naruto…." Ekspresi Dark Naruto terlalu rumit tapi ia sangat senang saking senangnya sampai ia tidak sadar tubuhnya memeluk Naruto sangat erat

"keluarkan semuanya" ucap Naruto tersenyum

"Hiks…hikss… HUWWWAAAAAAAA!"

Naruto tersenyum senang tak kala ia melihat Dark Naruto menangis seperti bayi , menurutnya itu wajar karena mereka sama meskipun menjadi kuat tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri usia mereka masih belia, apa lagi Naruto tahu kalau kegelapannya selalu sendiri dan kesepian merasakan rasa sakit dirinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Dark Naruto menangis, akhirnya keheningan menyelimuti mereka meskipun tidak merubah posisi mereka.

"bagaimana perasaanmu?" Tanya Naruto

"lebih baik" Dark Naruto tersenyum perlahan tubuhnya berubah menjadi Naruto yang biasanya, rambutnya memendek dan kembali cerah, matanya kembali menjadi biru safir yang indah, aura hitam ditubuhnya menghilang.

"Naruto"

"hm?"

Dark Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu mundur satu langkah dari Naruto, setelah itu ia mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Naruto

"Aku mendukungmu, berjuanglah" Perlahan tubuh Dark Naruto bercahaya

"Arigatou" Naruto membalas kepalan tangan Dark Naruto dengan tangannya. (tos ala bijuu)

"Arigatou…..Naruto" dengan kata terakhir itu Dark Naruto menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya yang beterbangan

Naruto memejamkan matanya, setelah itu ia membuka matanya menatap kedepan

"nah sekarang aku harus menyapa yang diluar"

* * *

Setelah beberapa detik mereka merasakan Nafas mereka tersiksa, aura yang ada diruangan itu masuk dengan cepat ketubuh Naruto dan semuanya kembali Normal

"Ennghh…."

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto yang sepertinya mulai sadar

"Naruto!" Tsunade dengan segera menghampiri Naruto dan dapat ia lihat kalau Naruto membuka matanya

Minato, Hiruzen, Dan Jiraya juga menghampiri Naruto dan mereka pun tersenyum senang saat melihat mata blue safir yang menenangkan itu terbuka

"Naru bagaimana keadaanmu?" Minato yang ingin menanyakan keadaan Naruto gagal karena ia sudah didahului oleh Tsunade

"Ennngghh….. Okaa-chan" lenguh Naruto yang mulai sadar dan ia dapat melihat kalau Ibu angkatnya, Minato, Sandaime-jiji, dan Jiraya sedang memperhatikannya

Naruto perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya, " aku baik-baik saja Okaa-chan" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah dan hal itu membuat semua yang ada disitu ikut tersenyum saat merasakan kehangatan dari senyumannya itu

Bletak!

"Aw!...OKA-"

Grep!

"Hiks..hiks…Kau adalah anak terbodoh yang aku temui Naru" Tsunade memeluk Naruto dan terisak, ia sungguh senang anak yang sudah dia anggap anaknya itu baik-baik .

Naruto yang hendak protes saat kepalanya di pukul, namun ia harus urungkan itu karena Tsunade sedang memeluknya erat, "Tenanglah Okaa-chan, Naru baik-baik saja" jawab Naruto,setelah itu Tsunade melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap wajah Naruto

"Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin memelukku?" Tanya Hiruzen sambil tersenyum

Naruto yang mendengar itu tertawa pelan, "tidak"

Senyuman Hiruzen luntur menjadi sedih saat mendengar jawaban Naruto tapi ia merasakan tangannya ditarik lalu dipeluk oleh Naruto

"Tadaima –jiji"

"Okaeri Naruto"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

"Ekhem!"

Naruto yang mendengar ada yang berdehem langsung mengalihkan tatapannya dan ia bisa lihat jiraya tersenyum sambil menunjukan bungkusan makanan kearah Naruto

"apa kau lapar Naruto?" Tanya Jiraya sambil menunjukan bungkusan Ramen didepannya

"Dare?"

Gubrak!

Jiraya yang ditanya seperti itu menatap kesal Naruto, " grr… ini aku loh Jiraya!, Jiraya no Gamma sennin , Pria yang membuat semua wanita didunia akan tunduk dihadapannya" Ujar Jiraya yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cara yang aneh

"oh.. kau sudah pulang…." Jiraya tersenyum senang saat mengetahui Naruto mengenalnya "…Ero-sennin"

Gdubrak!

Jiraya jatuh kembali dengan tidak elitnya

"Hahahaha… aku bercanda ojii-san" Tawa Naruto pecah sata melihat tingkah konyol pamannya itu

"Hahahaa…. Bagus Naru-chan, okaa-chan bangga padamu" Tsunade bersama Hiruzen juga ikut tertawa saat melihat pertengkaran kecil Naruto dan Jiraya

Jika ada yang bertanya kemana Minato,itu karena Minato bingung ingin berkata apa

"Haahh.. sudah-sudah, nih titipan dari iruka untukmu" Jiraya lalu memberikan makanan yang rupanya ramen kearah Naruto

"Ramen!, Arigatou Iruka-sensei" Naruto langsung membuka bungkusan ramen tersebut yang rupanya masih Hangat (bungkusannya terbuat dari bamboo berbentuk kotak, dan didalamnya terdapat mangkuk berisi Ramen)

Mereka smeua tersenyum membiarkan Naruto memakan makannanya, dan mereka juga dibuat sweetdrop melihat kecepatan makan Naruto yang kurang dari 20 detik ramennya habis

'aku tau ia sangat lapar. Tapi…'

'melihat cara makannya, membuatku..'

'sangsi kalau ia sudah kenyang'

Begitulah pemikiran mereka semua meliha Naruto makan

"Fuah~ kenyangnya…" ujar Naruto yang sudah kenyang lalu menaruh mangkuknya dimeja yang ada disitu

"Naruto" panggil Minato

Naruto menengok kearahnya dengan wajah datar, " ada apa?"

Minato tersentak saat melihat Naruto menatapnya tanpa ekspresi

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Tanya kembali Minato dengan ekspresi yang ramah

"aku baik, aku tidak ingat" jawab singkat Naruto yang langsung merambet bajunya yang ada dimeja untuk dipakai

Hati Minato terasa teriris. Ia bisa lihat Naruto sedang memakai pakaiannya yang tertutup, walaupun terdapat bolongan bekas luka semalam

"aku mau keluar" dengan cepat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya meninggalkan semua orang disana yang hanya bisa menatapnya

Tsunade, Hiruzen dan Jiraya menatap kasihan Minato, Jiraya lalu menghampiri dan menepuk pundak minato

"sudahlah biarkan saja, yang terpenting dia baik-baik saja" Ujar Jiraya berusaha menenangkan Minato

Minato yang mendengar nasihat Jiraya hanya bisa tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "aku mengerti"

Lalu mereka semua meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Disini dibukit Hokage. terdapat seorang anak berambut raven model pantat ayam sedang tiduran menikmati cuaca yang cerah

"Aku tau kau pasti ada disini, sasuke" ujar seorang anak yang baru datang berambut pirang emas dengan warna putih disetiap ujungnya, ya dia adalah Naruto.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, " oh, kau sudah bangkit dari neraka rupanya" ujar Sasuke datar dan hal itu sedikit membuat Naruto kesal

"heh, kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi, aku tau kau menjengukku" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum lalu duduk disamping sasuke yang tiduran

"Hn"

Mereka berdua diam menikmati suasana yang disajikan alam secara gratis itu, angin menerpa rambut keduanya menyebabkan siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti akan terpana terutama kaum hawa.

Mereka bisa lihat pemandangan Desa Konoha yang damai, banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, berjalan-jalan, atau hanya sekedar menikmati suasana seperti mereka.

"ne, Sasuke" panggil Naruto kepada sahabatnya itu

"Hm" jawab sasuke yang tidak mengubah posisinya

"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang sebuah Desa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menolehkan wajahnya

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya balik Sasuke membuka matanya yang bingung maksud dari perkataan Naruto

"…"

"haahh…." Melihat Naruto yang diam sambil memejamkan matanya membuat Sasuke terpaksa menjawabnya.

"Desa ya?, menurutku desa adalah tempat dimana kita melindungi orang-orang yang kita sayangi. Tapi, menurutku tidak perlu membuat desa untuk melindungi orang yang kita sayangi. Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Tanya sasuke namun hanya dijawab senyuman oleh Naruto

"jangan-jangan…"

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto disertai senyuman diwajahnya dan tak lupa mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Sasuke

'dia sudah tidak waras, tapi…'

"haahh…" Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya lalu membalas kepalan tangan naruto, " Terserah kau saja, aku akan mendukungmu"

"Arigatou Sasuke" ujar Naruto lalu ia berdiri setelah itu ia menggigit jarinya hingga berdarah.

" **chi bunshin no jutsu"**

"apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya sasuke

" aku akan mencari tempat untuk desa kita Sasuke" jawab Naruto yang dijawab senyuman dan anggukan oleh sasuke

'kegigihannya akan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kukalahkan'

"baiklah terserah kau saja" ujar sasuke lalu ia melihat Bunshin darah Naruto menghilang dari pandangannya

Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, " hehehe… aku ingin kita berbeda dari yang lain, dan kebetulan aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dari kotak jutsu yang aku punya"

Sasuke terkejut saat teringat sesuatu, " tunggu! Kotak jutsu apa? Kau belum cerita kepadaku segala sesuatu tentang mu dan kekuatanmu?, ingat kau sudah janji!" ujar Sasuke yang meminta penjelasan pada Naruto

Naruto yang dituntut seperti itu tersenyum lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi serius, sasuke yang melihat Naruto jadi serius juga ikut menatap Naruto dengan pandangan serius

"aku harap kau jaga rahasia ini?"

"aku tidak bodoh sepertimu DOBE" ujar malas Sasuke

"TEME! Kau baru ketemu sudah ngajak beramtem hah!"

"Hn"

-_-" 'ingin sekali kubunuh lalu aku bakar tubuhnya' pikir Nista Naruto

"Ekhem!, baiklah tatap mataku teme" ujar Naruto yang menatap Sasuke, sasuke yang diperintah itu ingin perotes tapi terpaksa ia harus menurut karena ingin meengetahui rahasia Naruto selama ini.

DEG!

Setelah menatap mata Naruto ia bisa melihat mata Naruto berubah menjadi Sharingan 3 tomoe lalu ia merasakan suatu sensasi yang aneh, Sasuke merasa tersedot oleh sesuatu ia bisa melihat ingatan Naruto selama ini dan hal itu membuat ia kaget setengah mati.

Sasuke bisa lihat sata Naruto pertama kali melihat dunia, saat warga desa menghajar dan mencaci-makinya apalagi saat Naruto hendak membeli makanan namun tidak ada yang menerimanya kecuali Kedai Ramen Teuchi, saat keluarganya mengacuhkannya, dan yang membuat sasuke mengepalakan kepalan tangannya yaitu saat Naruto dihajar habis-habisan oleh menma, lalu ia melihat Naruto pingsan sehabis dihajar warga, Sasuke kaget saat melihat pertemuan Naruto dengan Hagoromo atau Rikudou Sennin, dan masih banyak lagi sampai ke waktu sekarang. Namun ada bagian dimana Naruto tidak bisa memperlihatkannya

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya peroses pembagian pikiran itu selesai, Sasuke yang mendapat ingatan dadakan itu memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing dan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"haaahh..haahh… tidak aku sangka kau menyimpan rahasia semacam ini dari orang lain" ujar Sasuke yang sudah pulih dari efek pembagian pikiran tadi

" makanya hanya kau saja yang aku beri tahu karena kau sahabatku" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum lalu memberikan telapak tangannya untuk membantu Sasuke berdiri

"Kita buat Desa yang maju Sasuke" ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya pada Sasuke

"Ya, bersama" balas Sasuke sambil mengadukan tinjunya pada Naruto

Akhirnya mereka setuju untuk membuat tempat dimana mereka bisa melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi, tempat dimana peradaban dunia Shinobi berubah. Kita tunggu saja.

Bagaimana kekuatan Naruto setelah menerima kegelapan dirinya?, Bagaimana perkembangan Sasuke setelah mengetahui rahasia Naruto?, Apa yang terjadi dengan rencana mereka? Banyak pertanyaan yang akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita

 **TBC**

 **YO! BAGAIMANA KEADAAN KALIAN? SEMOGA BAIK-BAIK SAJA YA HAHAHA…**

 **MAAFKAN SAYA YANG TELAT UPDATE, YAH GIMANA YA SAYA NYARI WAKTU YANG PAS AJA**

 **DITAMBAH SAYA LUPA ACCOUNT FANFIC SAYA HEHEHE….**

 **Oh iya sehubung akhir chapter ini kalian sudah tau kan kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berniat membuat sebuah desa yang maju, oleh karena itu setelah saya mempost chap ini genre akan saya tambahkan menjadi sci-fi tapi itu masih lama untuk melihat keadaan di Desa Naruto yaitu saat Naruto arc:Shippuden**

 **JIKA ADA YANG INGIN DITANYAKAN SILAHKAN, KRITIK, DAN SARANNYA JUGA YAH**

RNRnya **Azumamaro  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Kousei no Kuni & Genin Exam

" _Kita buat Desa yang maju Sasuke" ujar Naruto sambil mengarahkan tinjunya pada Sasuke_

" _Ya, bersama" balas Sasuke sambil mengadukan tinjunya pada Naruto_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;NaruSasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kousei no Kuni &Genin Exam**

Sudah 3 bulan sejak penyelamatan Namikaze Menma dan Hyuuga Hinata oleh Namikaze Naruto. Sejak saat itu Keluarga Namikaze mulai memperhatikan Naruto secara perlahan, Keluarga Hyuuga pun sama mereka secara langsung menemui Naruto di kediaman Sandaime Hokage dan mengucapkan Terima kasih karena telah menyelamatkan Putri Head clan mereka.

Naruto dan Sasuke selama 3 bulan ini, mereka mulai latihan sangat-sangat keras bahkan kadang mereka membolos dari Akademi selain itu mereka juga menambah waktu latihan sampai mereka menginap 3 hari didalam Training Ground tempat mereka berlatih.

Selain berlatih, Naruto dan Sasuke juga suka pergi ke Perpustakaan Konoha dan disana mereka membaca dan menyalin semua buku yang ada agar dapat mempermudah pembentukan Desa/Negara mereka nantinya.

Agar lebih luas lagi, Naruto juga menyalin semua arsip dan buku yang ada di perpustakaan khusus Hokage, tentu saja perpustakaan itu hanya Hokage saja yang boleh memasukinya. Bagaimana Naruto masuk? Itu simple ia hanya tinggal meminta izin saja pada ayahnya yang Naruto pikir akan melarangnya ternyata ia di izinkan, dan itu semakin mempermudah rencananya. Lalu ia juga membuka arsip miliknya yang diberikan Rikudou Sennin selaku Senseinya yang ternyata berisi Gulungan dan buku-buku jutsu, kehidupan, alam,sejarah, dan buku aneh yang berisi ilmu pengetahuan modern yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke Takjub dibuatnya

Seperti saat ini. Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berhadap-hadapan ditengah Training Ground pribadi milik mereka.

Mereka saling berhadapan. dapat dilihat Naruto saat ini mengenakan celana panjang warna putih dengan ikatan perban dibagian paha kiri dan Sepatu Shinobi berwarna hitam, baju abu-abu dengan lambang 9 tomoe dibelakangnya, serta jaket orange berhodie yang dibukanya membuat rambut pirang yang lumayan panjang dengan warna putih disetiap ujungnya itu berkibar tertiup angin. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan mata Sharinggan 3 tomoenya

Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Sasuke saat ini mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dengan ikatan perban dibagian paha kanan dan sepatu Shinobi berwarna biru, baju hitam dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya, serta jaket berhodie seperti Naruto hanya saja berwarna Hitam dengan lambang Uchiha membuat rambut Sasuke yang lumayan panjang berkibar tertiup angin. Sasuke juga menatap Naruto dengan mata Sharinggan 3 Tomoenya

Mereka sepertinya sedang Separring Genjutsu, terlihat Sasuke yang mengeluarkan sedikit keringat diwajahnya menandakan pertarungan berat sebelah.

 **Dunia Genjutsu**

Naruto dan Sasuke melancarkan serangan mereka satu sama lain, terlihat tidak ada yang berniat mengalah dalam pertarungan ini

Trank!

Teknik Kenjutsu yang sudah mereka pelajari juga mereka keluarkan untuk membuktikan kekuatan serangan masing-masing

Di udara Naruto dan Sasuke saling melancarkan serangan berupa sayatan dengan pedang mereka masing masing. Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya secara Horizontal ke leher sasuke, namun dapat ditepis Sasuke menggunakan pedangnya. Sasuke yang melihat ada celah langsung menyarangkan serangan Vertikal berniat membelah naruto menjadi 2

Naruto yang melihat itu menahan serangan tersebut lalu menendang perut sasuke, sasuke yang tidak siap terpaksa menerima tendangan diperutnya membuat ia terpental melesat kebawah

Duagh!

Wushh!

DUARR!

Naruto yang melayang diudara melihat tempat Sasuke jatuh yang masih tertutup oleh asap bekas jatuhnya tadi

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu"**

Dibalik kepulan asap keluar dua buah bola api besar yang mengarah dua sisi kearah Naruto, Naruto yang melihat dua bola api kearahnya langsung melakukan handseal tiger seraya menyebutkan Jutsunya

" **Suiton: Gufuu Suika no Jutsu"**

Seketika dibalik ketiadaan tercipta pusaran air yang melindungi Naruto didalamnya

Blaaarr!

Benturan dua jutsu tak terelakan menyebabkan terciptanya kepulan asap hasil benturan tersebut. Naruto hanya menatap datar hasil serangan tadi itu lalu direksi pandangannya ia alihkan kearah Sasuke yang juga menatap dirinya dengan tatapan datar

"jadi, hanya segini kah kemampuan mu? Sasuke" ucap Naruto datar berusaha memancing emosi sasuke namun yang ia lihat Sasuke bersikap biasa saja lalu menghilang

Sasuke menghilang lalu muncul dibelakang Naruto berniat menyabetkan pedangnya, Naruto yang sudah mengetahui Sasuke dibelakangnya hanya menyeringai lalu

Wiunnggg!

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi lambat lalu dengan gerakan sangat cepat Naruto berbalik menepis pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang memegang pedang setelah itu ia menendang wajah sasuke, melihat sasuke yang miring akibat tendangannya Naruto melakukan putaran kedepan dan menendang punggung sasuke menggunakan tumitnya

WUshhh!

Brakkk!

Waktu Normal kembali, Sasuke yang saat itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hanya kaget dan pasrah saat ia melihat dirinya meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke bawah menyebabkan terciptanya kawah dengan dirinya ditengah kawah tersebut

'cih, dia melakukannya lagi' batin sasuke yang bangkit berdiri lalu menatap tajam Naruto di atas dengan Sharinggannya yang berputar cepat

Dengan bersidekap dada Naruto yang melihat Sasuke manatapnya tajam hanya bisa tersenyum lalu senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum meremehkan tak lupa Sharinggannya berputar pelan

"Hahaha… ayo Sasuke keluarkan semua yang kau punya" Serunya pada Sasuke yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu

'asap diatasnya, kurasa aku bisa melakukannya' Pikir Sasuke yang melihat asap diatas Naruto yang belum hilang. Sasuke dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat melemparkan ribuan Shuriken kearah Naruto yang keluar dari fuinjutsu penyimpanan di kedua tangannya. Namun, itu semua dapat ditangkis oleh Naruto

Setelah itu Sasuke merapal Handseal dengan sangat cepat ' meskipun kecepatannya merepotkan…' setelah merapal Handsealnya Sasuke menarik nafas dengan sangat cepat

'…tapi, ini tidak bisa dihindarinya'

" **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu!"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya keluar 10 Naga api yang besarnya 5 m mengarah Naruto yang masih melayang diudara

Sasuke tersenyum melihat jutsunya meskipun saat ini nafasnya tidak teratur. Naruto yang melihat Jutsu temannya hanya bisa tersenyum soalnya ia senang bisa melihat Sasuke sudah sangat berkembang

"!"

"sudah ku duga jutsu miliknya menyusahkan semua" gerutu Sasuke saat ia kaget melihat kesepuluh Naga apinya tidak ada yang mengenai Naruto malahan Jutsunya itu menembus tubuh Naruto

"Tapi…"

Naruto melihat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lalu ditangannya tercipta percikan listrik, 'Chidori?', Naruto menganalisa apa yang akan terjadi lalu ia melihat keatas dan ia bisa lihat diatasnya terdapat awan hitam yang mengeluarkan suara Guntur juga ia bersumpah kalau diatasnya ia sempat melihat ada Naga petir besar yang sedang meliuk-liuk didalam awan tersebut

" Ne Sasuke. Jadi kau sudah menguasainya ya?" ujar Naruto kembali menatap sasuke dengan tersenyum

Sasuke menyeringai lalu ia meningkatkan intensitas petir ditangannya

Jderr!

Dari langit sebuah petir menyambar tangan Sasuke yang membuat seolah-olah terdapat pilar yang menghubungkan tangan sasuke kelangit

"Terima ini Na-Ru-To"

" **KIRIN!"**

JDERRR! DUAARR!

Sasuke tersenyum senang meskipun peluh keringat membasahi sebagian wajahnya, ia bisa melihat kalau Naruto menghilang saat terkena jurus class-S nya itu

CRAASSHH!

"Cough…oHok!"

Sasuke memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya saat tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit pada dada sebelah kirinya itu, ia menunduk dan dapat ia lihat sebuah pedang yang teraliri listrik berwarna biru kehitaman menembus dada sebelah kirinya, lalu ia melirik kebelakang kalau Naruto pelaku penyerangannya 'bagaimana bisa?'

"Game Over, **Sasuke"**

" **Raiton: Nagashi"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dunia Nyata**

Brukk!

Sasuke langsung jatuh tengkurap dengan nafas tersenggal saat ia merasakan tekanan batinnya terguncang, ia sudah sering merasakan seperti ini ketika berlatih dengan Naruto. Bahkan, tidak jarang Sasuke mendapat pelatihan Neraka yang diberikan Naruto membuat tubuhnya selalu Ngedown, setelah itu ia tersenyum karena meskipun Naruto seperti menyiksanya, ia tau kalau Naruto hanya ingin menolongnya, lagipula ia yang menginginkan ini agar bisa kuat dan sejajar dengan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat keadaan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri sasuke dan ditangannya muncul pendar berwarna hijau lalu ia lemparkan kearah Sasuke

Pendar hijau yang dilempar Naruto langsung menyelubungi Sasuke, Sasuke yang merasakan dirinya diselubungin pendar Hijau merasakan kalau tubuhnya kembali normal dan batinnya pun mulai merasa tenang

Sasuke mendongak saat ia merasakan kalau Naruto berdiri didepannya sambil menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu ia berdiri, Sasuke berdecak kesal lalu menyambut tangan itu lalu ia bangkit berdiri

"kau semakin berkembang Teme" Ujar Naruto seraya berjalan menuju pohon dekat air terjun untuk berteduh mengistirahatkan diri

Sasuke mengikuti Naruto dan ikut berteduh dibawah pohon, " Hn" Jawab singkat sasuke yang sedikit membuat Naruto kesal.

Naruto memejamkan matanya diikuti Sasuke, mereka berdua menikmati udara dan suasana menenangkan disitu.

Sasuke belum pernah merasakan ketenangan seperti ini semenjak Keluarga dan Clannya terbunuh, tapi orang disampingnya ini sudah menyelamatkannya dari jurang kebencian, dan aku bersyukur akhirnya aku bisa menjadi kuat bukan karena kebencian ku tapi karena keinginanku untuk membawa kakak pulang.

Yah, Naruto mengajarkan kepadanya tentang control Chakra, Ninjutsu yang kebetulan elemennya Api-Petir, Genjutsu terutama Sharinggan, Taijutsu, beberapa Fuinjutsu seperti teknik penyimpanan dikedua tangannya, Sharinggan yang buktinya sudah 3 tomoe, dan tidak lupa cara mengendalikan dan melatih Yin-Yang release miliknya atau biasa disebut Omyoton sehingga kapasitas dan Regenerasi Chakranya menjadi bertambah dan sekarang ia tahu kenapa Uchiha madara memiliki Chakra yang besar sebanding dengan Hashirama Senju

Tapi ini tidak seberapa dibanding chakra orang disebelahnya yang memiliki chakra tak terbatas dan menurut ingatan yang diterima Sasuke Naruto saat ini bukanlah Uzumaki atau Namikaze tapi ia sudah menjadi Ootsutsuki, Clan yang konon memiliki semua kekuatan Chakra pertama dan kemampuan yang akhirnya dapat menciptakan daerah Elemental Nation, itulah legenda yang ia baca.

"Sasuke" panggil Naruto yang sudah membuka kedua matanya memanggil Sahabatnya

"Hn" Jawab ambigu Sasuke

"ck, Menurutku untuk Negara kita nanti, kita ambil saja semua system, teknologi, dan ilmu pengetahuan yang ada di buku pemberian –Jiji. Bagaimana menurutmu?" Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu oleh Naruto menatap sekilas lalu kembali memejamkan mata

"Hn. Menurutku itu tidak sesulit apa yang akan terjadi, kau tau bukan teknologi dan ilmu pengetahuan disitu sangat bermanfaat untuk Negara kita nanti, dan masalah efek samping yang tidak ramah lingkungan kurasa kita bisa mengembangkannya lagi agar tidak merusak ekosistem" Ujar Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bingung saat tidak mendapat tanggapan dari sahabatnya disampingnya, lalu ia membuka mata berniat memastikan kalau sahabatnya ini masih hidup

.

Tapi yang ia dapati membuat dirinya ingin lekas tertidur karena yang ia dapatkan adalah Naruto yang menatap dirinya dengan Ekspresi kaget-bodoh nya dengan mata yang mengerjap, dan mulut menganga

"Ck, Urusai" gerutu Sasuke dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya karena malu

"Hahahaha….. Tidak aku sangka, ternyata kau menggunakan bahasa yang ada disitu, Ekosistem?. Hahaha…." Tawa Naruto pecah saat itu, ia berujar sambil menepuk-nepuk dengan keras pundak sasuke dan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap malas sahabatnya

"Hn"

Naruto menyeka air matanya akibat tertawa setelah itu kembali memejamkan matanya

*cling!

Namun Naruto kaget saat ia mendapat telepati dari Chi Bunshinnya, Sasuke yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto hanya menguap malas

' **Bos!'**

'Hm, Ada apa?'

' **aku sudah menemukan tempatnya, menurutku kau harus memeriksanya'**

'Baiklah, aku dan Teme akan kesana'

' **oke bos!'**

Naruto memutuskan telepatinya lalu ia berdiri, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto pun jadi ikut berdiri dan menepuk bahu sahabatnya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke sata melihat raut wajah Naruto yang serius

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke, " Kita menemukannya" Jawab Naruto datar, Sasuke yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak lalu raut wajahnya juga ikut berubah serius

"jadi, Negara tempat clan Ootsutsuki tinggal sudah ditemukan?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan apa yang dia dengar

"Ya, dan kita harus segera kesana. Buatlah Chi Bunshin agar tidak ada yang tahu kita keluar desa karena hari sudah petang" Jawab Naruto serius dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke menggigit jari jempolnya masing-masing hingga mengeluarkan darah, lalu secara bersamaan menyebutkan Jutsu nya

" **Chi Bunshin No Jutsu!/ Chi Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Lalu darah yang menetes tadi langsung berubah menyerupai mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat bunshin darah sudah berdiri dihadapan mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang lalu mengangguk seraya melakukan Handseal Tiger

Poff~

Lalu tercipta kepulan asap, setelah asap menghilang terlihat sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berubah. Naruto dan Sasuke memakai jubah yang sama yaitu jubah berhodie berwarna abu-abu dan memiliki kerah yang tinggi sehingga menutupi mulut hingga hidung mereka serta sarung tangan berwarna hitam tanpa jari.

Naruto menatap ChiBunshinn didepannya lalu berkata, " kalian bersikaplah seperti biasa" dan di Jawab anggukan oleh Chibunshin didepannya.

Naruto dan Sasuke memakai Hodie mereka lalu Naruto memegang pundak Sasuke setelah itu mereka menghilang meninggalkan kilatan emas

Sringg!

.

.

.

.

.

 **Disuatu Tempat**

Disebuah Pulau yang besar terletak 10.000 Km dari Selatan Sunagakure. Pulau itu memiliki luas yang sama besarnya dengan Negara Hi (Api), Pulau itu dikelilingi oleh pulau-pulau kecil dan diselimuti oleh kabut yang sangat tebal juga Genjutsu tingkat tinggi yang bahkan Kage pun tidak akan mengetahuinya

Disebuah tempat terletak di tengah-tengah pulau itu terlihat Chi bunshin Naruto sedang berdiri menghadap sebuah tugu yang kelihatan sudah sangat tua dikarenakan sudah tertutup lumut.

Sring!

Chi Bunshin Naruto berbalik kebelakang menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat sudah Sampai, Ia tersenyum

"jadi disini tempatnya?" Tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Chi bunshinnya , sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan percakapan Sahabatnya itu

"benar bos, sudah aku pastikan ini lokasinya karena aku menemukan tugu ini" Jawab Chi bunshin Naruto sambil menunjuk tugu tadi

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju tugu yang yang ditunjuk Chi bunshin Naruto, setelah sampai Naruto mengarahkan tangannya pada tugu tersebut lalu tercipta pusaran angin yang terlihat membersihkan debu dan lumut yang ada ditugu tadi.

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tak kala melihat Tugu tadi yang sudah bersih menampakan lambang Clan Ootsutsuki (bagian batang tugu terdapat lambang 9 tomoe dan puncaknya lambang pusaran air)

Naruto yang melihat itu lalu melepaskan sarung tangan sebelah kananya lalu menyentuh lambang pusaran air tersebut dan tanpa dikethaui darah ditangan naruto langsung diserap lambang tersebut.

Cling!

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah sinar proyeksi yang menampilkan seseorang yang sudah tua berpakaian putih khas Clan Ootsutsuki. Mereka bertiga tersentak kaget tak kala melihat sesuatu yang menurut mereka aneh, lalu mereka kembali diam memperhatikan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi

" **Selamat datang, Keturunan terakhir Ootsutsuki"**

Naruto menatap datar Layar proyeksi didepanya saat orang didalamnya mengatakan kalau dirinya keturunan terakhir Ootsutsuki

" **Aku adalah Kepala clan Ootsutsuki generasi terakhir. Aku sangat senang karena masih ada keturunan Ootsutsuki yang masih hidup. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena saat ini hanya aku yang tersisa setelah pertempuran keturunan Rikudou-sama..uhuk~ uhuk~"**

Naruto dan Sasuke bisa lihat kalau orang yang berbicara tersebut terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dan perlahan tubuhnya perlahan bercahaya berpendar hijau

" **Maaf waktuku sebentar lagi. Pesanku : bangkitkanlah Negara maju ini dan terus tingkatkan persaudaraan, jangan sampai terpecah belah karena aku tidak ingin kejadian di jamanku terjadi di jaman mu. Kau bisa memanfaatkan teknologi kami disini dan tunjukkan kalau Negara kita masih hidup, aku- tidak Kami percayakan semuanya padamu cucuku."**

Perlahan tubuh yang di layar proyeksi menghilang menjadi serpihan cahaya berwarna hijau dan salam waktu bersamaan layar proyeksi itu menghilang

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto

"Ya. Menurutku INI SANGAT KEREN! Hahahaha…" Naruto tertawa bahagia seperti anak kecil yang dikasih mainan baru

Sasuke dan Chi bunshin Naruto sweetdrop, ' kurasa begini caranya mengekspresikan keterkejutannya'.

"HAhahahaha…!"

Twich!

Sasuke yang sudah kesal karena mendengar tawa cempreng sahabatnya itu membuat telinganya sakit

BLetak!

"Aw.."

"Hentikan tawa bodoh mu Dobe!. Dan lihatlah" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto membuat Naruto meringis lalu ia melihat kalau sasuke menunjuk lambang Pusaran air ditugu tadi yang berkedip warna putih

Raut wajah Naruto kembali serius lalu ia kembali menyentuh lambang itu dengan tangan kanannya

Tiba-tiba tanah bergetar!

'apa yang terjadi?" pikir Naruto dan Sasuke saat merasakan tanah yang mereka pijak bergetar hebat

Lalu dalam waktu bersamaan kabut menghilang dan pohon disekitar mereka bergeser dan tanah disekitar mereka hilang sampai radius 4 kali desa konoha (saya gak tau ukuran desa konoha heheh… #plakk) dari tempat merek berdiri sebagai titik pusatnya, sehingga Nampak sebuah rongga tanah yang sangat dalam.

Sasuke berjalan kepinggir tanah yang tidak runtuh tempat mereka berdiri dan saat ia lihat kebawah, ia melihat dibawah sana lubang yang sangat dalam lalu secara bersamaan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu menyinari semua yang ada dibawah

Sasuke melebarkan matanya kaget dengan mulut menganga saat melihat terdapat bangunan-bangunan dibawah sana, Naruto yang melihat Sasuke seperti kaget langsung menghampirinya dan ia pun sama menampakan wajah kagetnya

"A-a-apa itu?" Tanya mereka entah pada siapa

SRINGGG!

Lalu bangunan yang ada dibawah sana mulai naik keatas secara cepat mengagetkan Naruto dan Sasuke sampai terjungkal kebelakang dan membuat mereka yang melihatnya seakan tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi.

Setelah beberapa menit semua bangunan yang tadi ada dibawah itu sudah berdiri kokoh dipermukaan dan Naruto, chi bunshinnya, dan Sasuke menjadi berada dibawah seperti corong dengan mereka dibagian dasarnya

"Ti-tinggi sekali" ujar Naruto yang masih kaget menatap keatas, sasuke sudah terduduk seakan badannya lemas semua melihat kejadian tidak terduga tadi

Kriiit!

"eh?"

Naruto, chi bunshinnya, dan sasuke sembari menatap bingung suara barusan lalu tanah atau yang saat ini mereka pijak mulai bergerak keatas

Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum hambar seraya berkata, " Apa lagi?"

Secara perlahan mereka mulai terangkat keatas

Mereka menutup mata saat tiba-tiba cahaya mentari sore masuk penglihatan mereka, tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat mereka takjub tidak dapat berkata apapun

Mereka melihat kalau didepannya, sudah terbentuk sebuah daerah perumahan yang keren sangat berbeda dengan bangunan didesa mereka atau daerah manapun(bangunan rumahnya kayak model perumahan yang ada dijepang hanya saja Ada glow neon Blue dan dominan steelnya)

"seperti yang ada dibukukan, Teme" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum saat melihat keindahan didepannya

"Hn"

"Legenda itu benar, Clan Ootsutsuki bukan berasal dari bumi"

Ayo kita lihat. Bangunan dengan arsitektur modern (coba cari di google kurang lebih seperti itu) yang diperuntukan bagi penduduknya, bangunan yang sepertinya khusus kemiliteran, rumah sakit, dll yang terlihat sangat modern. (saya bingung sendiri hehehe… #plak)

Kota ini sangat luas, 4 kali lebih luas dari konoha dengan tempat mereka sebagai pusatnya yaitu sebuah Bangunan seperti kastil kerajaan yang sangat besar dengan aula yang sekarang mereka pijak menghadap kearah bangunan-bangunan dikota tersebut

"sepertinya ini adalah tempat seorang pemimpin menghadap rakyatnya" Ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh sasuke

"kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, ayo kita lihat-lihat" ajak Naruto kepada Sasuke dan chi bunshinnya untuk melihat-lihat kota yang baru beberapa menit sudah terbentuk

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam melihat lihat dan waktu juga sudah malam Naruto dan Sasuke memutuskan kembali ke tempat tugu Ootsutsuki tadi ada.

Setelah sampai Naruto langsung menghadap kearah Sasuke dan Chi Bunshinnya, " Baiklah, Naruto aku memberikan tugas untukmu. Tolong kau cari penduduk/ Ninja dan tawarkan mereka untuk membangun sebuah Negara, jika mereka setuju ajak mereka kemari. berikan mereka tempat, jangan pedulikan mereka memiliki chakra atau tidak, dari clan terpandang atau bukan, bantulah jika terdapat penduduk yang kesusahan dan tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal tawarkan mereka sebuah tempat disini, latihlah mereka semua, aku akan memberikan semua scroll ilmu pengetahuan dan buku-buku yang sudah aku dan Sasuke salin dari konoha, dan berikanlah mereka pelatihan pendidikan non-Shinobi atau Shinobi, karena aku tidak mau ada yang tertindas disini. Kita harus membangun Negara ini mulai dari sekarang dan aku percayakan tempat ini padamu sampai aku kembali" Ujar Naruto serius kepada Chi bunshinnya dan dijawab anggukan tegas, sedangkan Sasuke ia tersenyum tipis melihat kesungguhan Naruto yang ingin membentuk sebuah Negara

'kau hanya tidak ingin semua orang mengalami masa lalu sepertimu kan, Dobe' batin Sasuke yang tau tujuan Naruto

Setelah Naruto berbincang dengan Chi Bunshinnya, Chi bunshin tersebut langsung berubah menggunakan jubah hitam dan topeng rubah lalu menghilang.

Naruto lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri dipinggir pembatas aula dengan bersidekap dada menatap datar sekelilingnya

"kenapa kau terlihat seperti itu Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung sikap sahabatnya yang seakan-akan memikirkan sesuatu yang mengancam

"kita harus membuat penghalang lagi, karena penghalang yang menutupi pulau ini sudah hilang. Kalau semua Negara Shinobi mengetahui tempat ini, bisa aku jamin Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke -4 akan terjadi" Jawab Sasuke dengan mimic wajah serius khas Uchiha, Naruto yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum tipis lalu mundur 5 langkah kebelakang seraya melakukan Handseal Tiger

" **KageBunshin No Jutsu!"**

POff~

Lalu tercipta empat Bunshin Naruto yang langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilat hitam. Sasuke yang mengetahui Naruto melakukan sesuatu hanya diam dan tidak mengubah posisinya

Empat Bunshin Naruto akhirnya sampai ditempat yang dituju yaitu daerah laut dengan jarak 10 km dari pulau tersebut

'Sudah diposisi?' Tanya Naruto lewat pikirannya pada ke empat Bunshinnya yang menyebar 4 arah mata angin

' **siap BOS!'**

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Bunshinnya, Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal dengan sangat cepat dan dalam waktu bersamaan juga diikuti oleh para Bunshinnya, setelah selesai Naruto dan para Bunshin menapakkan tangan kanannya seraya menyebutkan Jutsunya

"kalau itu aku sudah tahu Teme!"

" **FUIN!"**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya, dari masing-masing bunshin tercipta pilar dengan aksara-aksara kuno dan bertemu di satu titik yaitu pilar Aksara milik Naruto yang berada ditengah, lalu terbentuk dinding barrier hitam transparan yang saling berhubungan

Setelah beberapa detik Barier yang menutupi pulau itu menghilang dan semua kembali Normal, Bahkan Bunshin Naruto pun sudah hilang

"sudah selesai?" Tanya datar Sasuke dan dijawab cengiran oleh Naruto

Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dan berdiri disampingnya, "apa nama untuk Negara kita?" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

Sasuke lalu berfikir menatap kedepan lalu ia melihat keatas, kearah bintang-bintang dan ia teringat kalau Luar Angkasa kita ini terdiri dari triliunan bintang, asteroid, meteor, komet, dan planet-planet. Tunggu planet? Kebetulan daerah ini bukan berasal dari bumi, itulah pikir Sasuke.

"Kousei (bintang/planet)" Gumam sasuke namun masih bisa didengar Oleh Naruto

"Kousei?" Tanya Naruto bingung

"ya, Kousei. Lagi pula penduduk asli kota ini dari planet lain kan?" ujar Sasuke memberikan pendapatnya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu kembali menatap Negaranya

'Kousei ya…. Hm, tidak buruk juga'

"kalau begitu Negara ini bernama, **Kousei** atau **Kousei no Kuni**!" Ujar Naruto sambil teriak menyebabkan suaranya bergema

"ck, Urusai"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka menemukan Nama Negaranya, akhirnya mereka memutuskan kembali ke Konoha dan menyerahkan Negara ini pada Chi Bunshin Naruto.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time 3 tahun**

3 Tahun sudah berlalu. Banyak kejadian yang sudah terlewati, masalah penculikan putri Hyuuga dan Putra Hokage oleh Shinobi Iwa dan Kumo sudah selesai dengan Minato yang memberikan surat peringatan keras dan kalau terjadi lagi Konoha tidak segan-segan menyerang kedua desa tersebut, yang entah kenapa disetujui oleh masing-masing Desa.

Negara Kousei pun juga sudah mulai berkembang. Chi Bunshin Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan penduduk dari semua kalangan untuk membantunya membangun sebuah Negara dan ternyata disambut baik karena para penduduk juga terbantu dengan adanya tempat tinggal, juga ada beberapa clan yang bergabung salah satunya yaitu Clan Fuma yang memiliki keahlian membuat senjata, Clan Yuki yang berhasil diselamatkan dari pembantaian Kekei genkai Kirigakure, Clan Rinha sepesialis Ninjutsu medis, Clan Hozuki yang sama dengan Clan Yuki, Clan Kurama Spesialis Genjutsu, dan Clan Shiin yang sangat ahli dalam bertani, bertambang, dan beternak

Naruto juga tak jarang mengunjungi Negaranya bersama Sasuke dan kadang mereka bercengkrama dengan para penduduk disana untuk bisa lebih dekat. Perkiraan baru 40 % wilayah Kousei no Kuni yang baru dihuni tidak termasuk Hutan yang mengelilinginya.

Kalian pasti bertanya, bagaimana mungkin sebuah Negara berdiri sendiri?. Itu karena Kousei no Kuni kaya akan rempah-rempah, tambangnya seperti emas dll, tanah yang sangat subur, buah-buahan, dan hewan ternak yang dipelihara serta peninggalan dari Clan Ootsutsuki yang dikembangkan lagi membuat Negara ini berkembang sangat cepat.

Selama tiga tahun ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah banyak perubahan, dari Fisik dan Mental yang terlatih, Control Chakra yang Perfect, Yin-Yang release yang terkontrol, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu,Fuinjutsu, Sharinggan Sasuke yang sudah bertransformasi Mangekyou, Dan Naruto yang sudah memasteri Rinnegannya

Untuk Naruto yang mengalami banyak perubahan terutama dibagian rambut yang sudah tidak berwarna emas melainkan putih, Hal ini menyebabkan Keluarga Namikaze menjadi sedih saat mengetahuin rambut Naruto berubah secara alami dan tidak mengikuti gen keluarga mereka lagi.

Sasuke sendiri pun sama, rambutnya yang model pantat ayam namun agak panjang dibagian jambangnya yang diikat (Model rambut Indra), tingginya pun bertambah sama dengan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan bersama menuju Akademi karena Hari ini akan diadakan ujian kelulusan yang jika lolos makan akan resmi menjadi Genin dan secara resmi menjadi Shinobi Konoha

Naruto saat ini memakai pakaian berupa Kaos Hitam serta jaket berhodie berwarna Abu-abu yang memiliki kerah sampai menutupi hidung dan dengan lambang 9 tomoe dibagian belakangnya, sarung tangan Shinobi tanpa jari warna Hitam, Celana Shinobi berwarna Hitam dengan bagian paha sebelah kiri diperban, dan sandal Shinobi berwarna Hitam.

Sasuke pun memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja untuk jaketnya memiliki lambang Uchiha dibagian belakangnya.

Mereka berjalan secara bersama bahkan langkah mereka pun sama, Rambut mereka berkibar saat diterpa oleh angin membuat para kaum hawa yang melihatnya terpesona dengan semburat merah dipipi mereka.

Namun mereka tetap menghiraukannya, Naruto juga tidak memperdulikan tatapan warga desa yang saat ini menatapnya tajam.

Dan lagi, secara bersamaan mereka mengenakan Hodienya, membuat hanya mata mereka saja yang terlihat.

 **Akademi**

Diruang kelas di akademi terlihat kalau anak-anak yang berada didalam lebih berisik dari biasanya itu karena ujian genin yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan, ada yang memamerkan jutsu yang akan ditunjukkan nanti, ada yang berbangga diri jika lulus ia akan diberikan hadiah oleh orang tuanya, dan ada juga yang membicarakan orang lain seperti Fans Girl Sasuke ini

"Hei, Sakura menurutmu siapa yang akan jadi ROTY tahun ini?" Tanya anak perempuan berambut pirang cerah bermata aquamarine kepada anak berambut permen kapas disebelahnya

"Tentu saja Sasuke yang akan memenangkannya!" jawab Anak berambut permen kapas bernama sakura dengan lantang

Ino anak bermata aquamarine hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya mendengar jawaban temannya ini, " ck,ck,ck kau tidak tau sakura kalau masih ada Menma dan juga baru-baru ini sedang nge Hits karena menyelamatkan putri Hyuuga" perkataan Ino barusan membuat Hinata yang ada disitu menunduk dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Menma dari jauh melihat wajah memerah Hinata timbul semburat merah dikedua pipinya 'Manisnya…'

"Siapa?" Tanya Sakura

Ino kembali menepuk jidatnya saat melihat kebodohan temannya ini, " Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto! Bodoh!" Ujar ino dengan perasaan kesal pasa sahabatnya yang hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir

"hehehe…"

Mereka semua kembali bercanda ria sambil menunggu Sensei mereka datang

Srett!

Terdengar suara pintu digeser,mengalihkan semua tatapan semua orang kearah pintu tersebut. Dari balik pintu Nampak Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan masuk lalu mereka duduk ditempat biasa mereka duduk.

Setelah itu mereka melepaskan Hodienya membuat rambut mereka berkibar, Semua orang yang melihat itu kembali terkejut soalnya mereka bisa melihat pakaian yang Naruto dan Sasuke gunakan sama persis hanya lambang dibagian belakang saja yang membedakannya

1

2

3

"KYAAAA…KAKOI!"

"KYAAA…SASUKE-KUN!"

"KYAAA…NARUTO-KUN"

"KYAAA,,, TAMPANNYA!"

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata mendengar teriakan yang melengking ditelinga mereka. Sedangkan untuk para cowok mereka hanya menatap malas kejadian didepan mereka

"selalu seperti ini, ya kan Akamaru" kata Kiba yang malas dan dijawab gonggongan oleh Akamaru

"Hoaamm… mendokusai" ujar Shikamaru yang kembali tidur

"krauk..krauk…tapi menurutku itu wajar…krauk…mereka memang keren" ujar Chouji sambil memakan kripiknya

"ketampanan dan karisma kuat mereka yang membuat para perempuan mendekati mereka dan kau harus mengerti itu kiba" ujar datar Shino

"Arrghh… perkataanmu itu membingungkan Shino"

" Lagi pula mereka itu sering membolos kenapa para perempuan itu menyukai lelaki yang tidak disiplin…. Aku yakin kalau mereka bermain Shogi dengan Shikamaru akan langsung kalah, kan Shikamaru?" Ujar Kiba yang kesal lalu bertanya pada Shikamaru

Shikamaru tersentak lalu bangun dan menatap datar Kiba, " tidak, kau salah Kiba. Mereka berhasil mengalahkanku dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan ayahku 2 bulan lalu" perkataan Shikamaru barusan sontak membuat semua yang ada disitu kaget, pasalnya tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Shikamaru kecuali ayahnya dan ayahnya Shikamaru berhasil dikalahkan oleh Naruto

"Heeee… kau pasti bercanda, bukan?" Tanya kiba yang tertawa hambar namun jawaban gelengan dari Shikamaru membuat ia pundung

Menma yang mendengar percakapan temannya langsung menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang memejamkan mata saat para Fansgirl mengerubunginya.

"Nii-san dan Sasuke, Mereka sangat dekat seperti sebuah,,,, _saudara~"_ ucap menma yang lirih saat mengatakan Saudara

Sreett!

Tak lama pintu terbuka menampakan Iruka yang masuk sambil membawa data peserta ujian

"Baik, anak-anak segera menuju Lapangan untuk pengambilan nilai" Ujar Iruka menatap sekitar lalu saat ia melihat Naruto dan Sasuke ia tersenyum tipis.

Anak-anak segera mengikuti Iruka menuju lapangan tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan santai sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana

 **Lapangan**

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai dilapangan tempat pengambilan nilai, dapat mereka lihat juri yang menilai ada Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime, Iruka, Tsunade-hime, dan para Juri lainnya

Naruto bisa melihat kalau Okaa-chan nya sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'semangat naru', Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu. Ia lalu melihat sandaime juga melakukan hal yang sama, tapi pandangannya beralih pada Ayahnya entah kenapa senyum yang ingin dia sunggingkan tidak bisa ia keluarkan

"Ehem!, baik bagi yang disebutkan namanya diharap maju" ujar iruka yang mulai membacakan nama tiap peserta

"Aburame Shino"

Aburame Shino. Kunai 0/0, Shuriken 0/0, Bunshin: succes, Henge; Succes, Kawarimi: Succes, Jutsu khas clan Aburame yang menggunakan serangga

"Inuzuka Kiba"

Inuzuka Kiba. Kunai 8/10, Shuriken 8/10, Bunshin:Succes, Henge: Succes, Kawarimi: Succes, Jutsu: **Gatsuga**

"Nara Shikamaru"

Nara Shikamaru. Kunai 9/10, Shuriken 8/10, Bunshin; Succes, Henge: Succes, Kawarimi: Succes, Jutsu: **Kagemane no Jutsu**

"Haruno Sakura"

Haruno Sakura. Kunai 9/10, Shuriken 7/10, Bunshin: Succes, Henge: Succes, Kawarimi: Succes, Jutsu: Medic-nin

.

.

Skip

"apa kau akan menunjukan kekuatanmu?, Naruto" Tanya datar Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para murid yang sedang di tes

"Kita lihat saja nanti" Jawab Naruto juga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari para peserta ujian

"Namikaze Menma"

Semua yang ada disitu tersenyum senang saat nama Menma dibacakan tak terkecuali Yondaime Hokage yang akan melihat kemampuan anaknya

"Baik, lempar Kunai dan Shurikan ke sasaran, lakukan bunshin, Henge, Kawarimi, dan Jutsu yang bisa kau keluarkan" ucap Iruka

Menma mengangguk lalu melempar Kunai dan Shuriken

Alhasil Kunai 10/10, Shuriken 9/10. Lalu menma merapal Handseal

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu"**

Poff~

.

Bunshin: Succes, Henge: Succes menjadi ayahnya, Kawarimi: Succes

"oke, jutsu" ujar iruka. Lalu menma menarik nafasnya perlahan

Menma lalu mengadahkan telapak tangannya tiba-tiba tercipta putaran Chakra yang membentuk bola

" **Rasenggan"**

Duarr!

Menma menghantamkan jurusnya ke tanah, seketika tercipta kawah berdiameter 2m kedalaman 70 cm

Prok!prok!prok!

Semua orang bertepuk tangan terkesima melihat putra seorang Hokage berhasil menguasai Jurus tingkat – A, milik yondaime Hokage yang bahkan butuh waktu 3 tahun untuk menguasainya

"Uchiha Sasuke"

Sasuke yang namanya dipanggil langsung maju sebelum itu ia sempat memukul pelan bahu Naruto. Ditengah lapangan ia lalu melakukan hal yang diperintah juri

Uchiha Sasuke. Kunai 10/10, Shuriken 10/10, Bunshin: Succes, Henge: Succes menjadi Sasuke Dewasa berpakaian perang khas Ootsutsuki(seperti Ashura), Kawarimi: Succes.

"silahkan Jutsunya"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu merapal Handseal dengan sangat cepat dan hal ini membuat semua orang menatap takjub

" **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya keluar Burung api Phoenix berukuran 3m yang meliuk-liuk diudara, dan kembali semua orang dibuat takjub dengan pengendalian Chakra yang dapat menciptakan burung api yang seakan-akan hidup. Lalu burung api tersebut menukik tajam kearah Sasuke lalu memakannya

Duarrr!

Kepulan asap tercipta dengan Sasuke didalamnnya

"SASUKE!" teriak Menma dan Sakura yang panik. Semua orang yang ada disana serta Para juri pun langsung berdiri dan Yondaime Hokage langsung memerintahkan Ninja medis untuk datang

Setelah asap menghilang tidak terlihat Sasuke dimanapun yang ada hanya bekas gosong tempat Sasuke berdiri tadi

Semua orang disana bingung kecuali Naruto yang tersenyum tipis melihat itu semua, "lebih baik kau hentikan semua ini, lihat semua orang mencarimu" Ujarnya entah pada siapa

"Hn"

Tapi tiba-tiba disamping Naruto tercipta putaran api yang semakin besar setelah itu menghilang dan menampakan Uchiha Sasuke dalam keadaan baik-baik saja tidak terluka sedikitpun

Semua orang kembali Kaget melihat hal tersebut. Sandaime dan Yondaime bahkan tidak mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat pasalnya bagaimana mungkin seorang calon genin dapat melakukan jurus tersebut terlebih dengan control Chakra yang tinggi

'bagaimana bisa?'

'i-itu mustahil'

'Kyaaa..Sasuke-kun Keren!'

Begitulah pikir semua orang

Iruka lalu berdehem untuk mengembalikan situasi menjadi Normal, setelah itu ia menyebutkan peserta terakhir yang akan maju, seketika senyumnya mengembang saat tau siapa nama selanjutnya

"Ootsutsuki Naruto" panggil Iruka namun hal itu membuat semua orang bingung terutama Yondaime Hokage sendiri

"Ne, apa naruto berganti nama ya?" Tanya Ino pada temannya sakura namun dijawab gelengan

"Chouji, bukannya Naruto itu putra Hokage-sama ya?" Tanya Kiba pada Chouji namun jawaban yang diberikan pun sama berupa gelengan

Minato yang mendengar itu menolehkan wajahnya pada Iruka lalu bertanya

"Ada apa dengan Nama Naruto?" Tanya Minato serius pada Iruka

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama, ini adalah permintaan Naruto sendiri" Jawab Iruka yang menjelaskan kenapa Naruto berganti menjadi Ootsutsuki Naruto

"baiklah aku mengerti" Minato akhirnya mengerti kenapa Naruto mengganti marganya lalu ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih

Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan ketengah lapangan menghiraukan tatapan dan omongan orang-orang yang meremehkan dirinya

"lakukan lempar kunai dan Shuriken, Bunshin, henge, kawarimi, dan Jutsu"

Naruto mengangguk lalu melakukan itu semua

Naruto mengambil 10 kunai dan masing-masing kunai ia selipkan diantara jari-jarinya, 5 Dikanan dan 5 dikiri. Naruto lalu melemparkan kunai ditangan kanannya kearah depan. Semua orang tertawa melihat kunai yang sebentar lagi meleset itu namun tanpa diduga muncul kunai dari arah kiri yang mementalkan Semua kunai sehingga menancap tepat sasaran.

Semua orang kaget dengan mulut terbuka melihat kecepatan lemparan tersebut

'ce-cepat sekali lemparannya'

Kretak! Brakk!

Mereka kembali kaget saat batang pohon tempat menancap kunai tadi jatuh terbelah dua.

"Well… kau sedikit berlebihan Dobe" ujar Sasuke mereka semua sweetdrop mendengar perkataan sasuke.

"Urusai, Teme" Balas Naruto datar. Mereka semua kembali kaget saat melihat batang pohon untuk ke 10 Shuriken sudah kembali terbelah dua tanpa mereka ketahui

"Ka-kapan kau melemparnya?" Tanya Kiba sepontan, Naruto yang mendnegar itu menatap bingung Kiba

"Tadi"

'Oke aku nyerah' batin kiba yang merasa kalau Naruto sudah bukan anak yang lemah lagi

Naruto lalu kembali melanjutkan ujiannya yaitu membuat Bunshin: Succes, Henge: Succes (menjadi dewasa dengan pakaian perang Clan Ootsutsuki), Kawarimi: Succes

Naruto lalu merapal Handseal agar tidak dicurigai karena akan heboh nantinya jika seornag anak berusia 11 tahun mengeluarkan Jutsu tanpa Handseal

Mereka semua menatap penasaran Jutsu apa yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto tak terkecuali Tsunade yang sedari tadi tersenyum bangga

" **Katon: Dai Endan"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya terciptalah puluhan peluru api yang menghantam sebuah pohon hingga hancur

Semua orang kembali dibuat takjub namun mereka tetap menunggu kejadian selanjutnya

"baik Naruto kau boleh kembali" ujar Iruka saat dirasa sudah selesai dan itu sedikit membuat para juri kecewa karena tidak terjadi hal yang mengejutkan

Naruto yang mendengar itu langusng berbalik berjalan kearah Sasuke namun saat berjalan ia tersenyum sinis lalu ia menjentikan jarinya

Ctik!

DUAARR!

Pohon yang sudah hancur itu meledak, asap api yang tebal seakan menunjukan kalau kuatnya daya ledakan tadi yang menghancurkan beberapa pohon disekitarnya dan menciptakan kawan 4 meter, angin berhembus menghembuskan serpihan pohon yang terbakar seakan menjadi Background kehancuran yang dibuat Naruto.

Semua orang kembali terdiam saat tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan terjadi dan menatap kepergian Naruto

"Jutsu yang hebat" ujar menma melihat hasil Jutsu Naruto

"Jutsu yang mengerikan" gumam salah satu anak yang membayangkan jika dirinya yang terbakar lalu meledak tadi.

Iruka yang melihat situasi yang canggung langsung berdehem lalu memerintahkan semua muridnya agar kembali kekelas.

"ehem!. Baiklah anak-anak kalian kembali kekelas dan tunggu pengumuman kelulusannya" Perintah Iruka

Anak-anak semuanya kembali kekelas, Naruto dan sasuke jalan beriringan sambil mengobrol sesuatu. Sedangkan Menma ia masih belum berani bicara pada Nii-san nya

 **DI Ruang Kelas**

Sambil menunggu Sensei mereka kembali, anak-anak yang berada didalam kelas saling bercanda dan mengobrol banyak hal untuk mengisi waktu luang. Naruto dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, hanya saja yang mereka bicarakan itu menyangkut tentang Negara mereka Kousei no Kuni

"Sasuke, aku baru mendapat laporan kalau Institut Pengembangan Persenjataan telah berhasil merampungkan Pesawat jet, Tank, kapal perang, Kendaraan militer, dan persenjataan Laut, darat, udara dan semua itu dapat disesuaikan dengan atau tanpa chakra" ujar Naruto pada Sasuke yang terlihat menyimak apa yang dibicarakan Naruto

"Hn. Itu bagus sepertinya kita bisa mempercayakan pengembangan Persenjataan pada Clan Fuma selain itu dengan begini semua warga dapat berpartisipasi dalam membangun Negara" Perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat Naruto menggulum sebuah senyum, ia hanya ingin membuktika kalau semua orang itu bisa berguna meski tanpa chakra sekalipun yaitu dengan ilmu pengetahuan.

"hahaha.. kau benar, sepertinya semua buku-buku yang sudah kita gandakan dan buku-buku yang kita salin dari Konoha itu sangat berguna, terlebih lagi Ilmu pengetahuan pemberian –jiji yang sangat berguna itu. dan lagi kita tinggal didaerah yang modern dan ilmu pengetahuan dari tempat –jiji berasal itu bisa membuat kita menyesuakan diri dengan teknologi Tersebut" Ujar panjang Naruto

"lalu bagaimana yang lain" Tanya Sasuke

Naruto memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu mengeluarkan gulungan pemberian Chi Bunshinnya seraya berkata berkata, " semuanya sudah Normal, kondisi Ekonomi kita sudah stabil, itu berkat alat pertanian yang memudahkan para petani dalam berkebun, untuk peternakan juga sudah Normal dan dengan alat modern itu juga perawatan pada hewan lebih efisien, tanah kita sangat subur jadi memudahkan petani dalam berkebun, letak Geografis kita sangat strategis dan menurut data daerah kita itu ber iklim Tropis. Dan kau tau apa artinya itu?" Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke setelah menjelaskan semuanya

"aku tau. Kita memiliki tanah surga. Itukan yang ingin kau katakan" jawab malas Sasuke dan dibalas Cengiran oleh Naruto

Sreett!

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan Iruka yang masuk sambil membawa Laporan ujian kelulusan. Melihat Sensei mereka yang masuk semuanya langsung kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing dan menatap Iruka dengan tatapan serius kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap datar Iruka

"Baiklah sesuai keputusan Para juri dan Hokage-sama"

"kalian **LULUS SEMUA!** " Ujar iruka sambil menitikkan air mata bahagia melihat semua muridnya Lulus semua

"YEEEE! AKU LULUS"

"AKU AKAN MINTA TRAKTIR YAKINIKU"

"aHAHAHA SENANGNYA!"

"dan ROTY tahun ini adalah…." Para murid kembali hening sambil menatap penasaran pada Iruka

"..Ootsutsuki Naruto"

.

.

.

.

Hening

"Hoamm…merepotkan"

 **TBC**

 **YOYOYO! SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ya hehehe….**

 **Gimana kabar kalian? Pasti baik ya**

 **Maaf kalau saya telat update hehehe…**

 **Well aku sedikit kecewa dengan chap kemarin, jujur aku sendiri pun tidak puas dengan hasil ceritanya tapi saya harap kalian puas dengan chap ini**

 **Untuk penjelasan Kousei no Kuni, chap depan akan saya jelaskan beserta profil Naruto dan Sasuke**

 **Tidak usah basa-basi langsung saja**

 **CEKIDOT!**

 **JAWABAN REVIEWS YANG BELUM DIJAWAB (bagian terakhir Spoiler chap selanjutnya)**

 **Dark Blue.73: Yah... Coba ane bisa Time Travel, ane mau Kemasa depan Biar tau Kelanjutanya.. '-'7**

 **A:** kalau udah bisa ajak saya ya biar saya tau cara namatinnya hehehe..thanks for Reviews

 **Rheafica:** **Shinobi no sekai no ky? seishu by muhanugrah9 fanfic baru tp chapter 1 & 2 ssma kyk fanfic ini**

 **A:** ya hahahaha…. Ini udah lama Reviews tapi Thanks for Reviews

 **NuFaSa LovarIndo Megane-Chan: thor,, mw nanya kok crita ch 1 and 2 persis sma "shinobi no sekai no kyuseishu", bahkan sampe tnda bcanya jga? apakah dy dah minta ijin mw copas? karena g d di disclaimernya dia... Ok makasih... Lnjut trusss ya thor,, sankyuu**

 **A:** saya bingung mau jawab apa tapi Thanks for Reviews

 **Guest: Buat lagi ya bri**

 **A:** YOI! Thanks for Reviews

 **Noor-sama: Jadi Authornya Rehat selama bulan ramadhan? Yh penting gj discontinued**

 **A:** Iya hehehe… Maaf ya telat Updat dan sempat Hiatus. Thanks for Reviews

 **wisnua210: Ya udah**

 **A:** Thanks for reviews

 **mashiro kurawa: Keren!**

 **Lanjut dong!**

 **A:** Terima kasih, maaf saya telat Update dan sempat Hiatus. Thanks fro reviews

 **Yuuki prince: lanjutnya kapan?**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf saya telat Update dan sempat Hiatus. Thanks for reviews

 **: perbaikan ya ? Mana chap 5 ?**

 **A:** Maaf saya lupa periksa. Thanks for Reviews

 **uzumaki-irat: Mana chapter 5 thor?**

 **Knpa diulang lagi...**

 **Mabok loe ya thor...?**

 **A:** Maaf ini kesalahan saya lupa memeriksa. Thanks for Reviews

 **Ryuuga D. DragneeL: Siapa wanita itu?**

 **A:** dia adalah Biwako. Thanks for Reviews

 **.792: wow aku tunggu pertarungan serunya. lau bisa cepet update bro**

 **A:** hehehe… Ditunggu saja, semoga pertarungannya bisa buat anda puas. Saya usahakan untuk update. Thanks for Reviews

 **La vechiasignora: kenapa pairnya Hinata, udah terlalu mainstream...kenapa gk coba yg lain**

 **A:** Hohoho… belum tentu pairnya Hinata karena aka nada konflik percintaan nantinya. Thanks for reviews

 **: Not yaoi,tp tercentang NaruSasu di Summary nya...kheh**

 **A:** NaruSasu itu maksudnya sekalian Naruto dan Sasuke dan itu untuk keterangan kekuatan. Thanks for Reviews

 **Iseng-Iseng: Authoooooorrrrrr !**

 **.**

 **Saya sangat kagum dengan kepiawaian author hingga bisa membuat 1 capter mungkin lebih dari 10k word.**

 **TAAAAAAAPPPPIIIII... Capek bacanya thor T.T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Entah kenapa kalau panjang banget kek ada perasaan males bacanya thor...**

 **Mungkin 1 chap sekitar 4-5k udah cukup thor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalo kata-kata saya menyinggung. Ini cuman apa yg saya rasakan pas liat ikon scrollnya kecil bgt T.T**

 **A:** Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!. Makasih hehehe…. Katanya Word nya kurang yaudah sekalian 10K word. Oke saya terima saran anda. Gak apa-apa saya lebih suka orang yang melihat kekurangan saya hehehe… Thanks for Reviews

 **Zhai19: lanjut**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut, makasih. Thanks for Reviews

 **NaruHinaLegends:jangan_ darknaruto_donk..bosen...ahh_minta_pair_naruhina...umm..tapi_coba_jangan_terpengaruh_readers_yang_malah_cuman_ngancurin_critamu_sendiri..bikin_crita_dgn_alur idemu_sendiri..itu_lebih_baek..mk_aja_dpt_banyak_protes_cuman_karna_pairing_naruhina...semangat_nglanjutin...**

 **A:** Naruto itu Gray saat ini, untuk pair saya punya rencana sendiri terima kasih sarannya. Thanks dor Reviews

 **Ryusuke.197: wah keren thor, chap nya panjang banget...**

 **A:** Hehehe… makasih, Thanks for Reviews

 **Itsukara Haruto: Saya cuma req aja... Pair Naru jangan Hinata terus... Bosen bosen gimana~**

 **Klw bisa sama Ino aja...**

 **A:** hmm.. akan coba saya pertimbangkan terima kasih. Thanks for Reviews

 **vira-hime: seru nih ceritanya, di lanjut thor**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **uzumaki megami: Jadi mereka sudah sadar? Gami kira Anbu itu utusan dari Hiruzen ternyata dari Minato.**

 **Lnjt dan semangat terus**

 **A:** Ya begitulah tapi Naruto tidak semudah itu memaafkan. Hahaha… kejebak ya? Maaf hehehe.. Thanks for reviews

 **X Men: bener jg, ujung2nye nih Fanfic Putus ditengah jalan..**

 **A:** Semoga saja tidak. Thanks for Reviews

 **Guest: buat lagi**

 **A:** Oke. Thanks for reviews

 **Guest: Update kilat pls**

 **A:** akan saya usahakan. Thanks for Reviews

 **Narukyuu dobe: Yosh Thor. Lanjut**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for reviews

 **Mao-chan: Akhirnya author update juga. Tanda baca tolong diperhatikan lagi. Permainan emosi sudah lumayan. Overall udah bagus. Nah, sekarang Mao penasaran sama nasibnya Naru. Apakah Sasuke juga ikut dalam penyelamatan Menma dan Hinata? Oke, next chapnya ditunggu :')**

 **A:** Syukurlah, tolong koreksi kesalahan saya ya, Nasib Naru maish misteri hehehe… . sasuke tidak ikut. Thanks for Reviews

 **Arirta01: baru nemu fic ini... jadi agak ketinggalan.. :D**

 **pas liat sumarry-nya, kirain fic ini bakalan sama kaya yg lain**

 **tapi pas baca lebih lanjut, cukup berbedaa dengan yang lain**

 **Arirta suka sama sikap Narutonya**

 **lanjut...**

 **A:** Terima kasih, baca terus Ninja no Kage ya. Thanks for Reviews

 **hinata hyuuga 60: bagus sekali naruto dan sasuke bersahabat saya ingin fic ini dilanjutkan terimakasih.**

 **A:** Akan saya usahakan, Terima kasih. Thanks for reviews

 **Sakakibara Asano: Lanjut kang :v**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Gil88: lanjut gan**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut , maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Sasofi no Danna: Uooooo…kerennnn… ditunggu lanjutannya**

 **A:** terima kasih, tunggu chap selanjutnya ya. Thanks for Reviews

 **Hinata hyuuga 06: maaf merepotkan**

 **A:** saya gak direpotin kok. Thanks for Reviews

 **New caster: Woah keren…. Lanjut senpai kalau bisa update kilat**

 **A;** ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Yami 69: kapan dilanjutin fic ini, udah penasaran**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Thiyahrama: keterlaluan sekali keluarga namikaze ini**

 **Lanjutin next chap ya**

 **A:** saya juga setuju, ini udah lanjut maaf telat. Thanks for reviews

 **Guest: pendek sangat chapter ini**

 **A:** saya juga setuju, ini sangat pendek. Thanks for reviews

 **Theghoul-kun: terusin dong thor**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut, maaf telat Update. Thanks for reviews

 **Ikubaruari-kun: lanjut ceritanya dong thor, katanya gak bakal Hiatus**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut, maaf sempat hiatus dan telat update. Thanks for reviews

 **Sheva: Di lanjut ya! FF yg kyk gini udh ku cari-cari, dan akhirnya ketemu. Jd, di lanjutin ya, please**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Nameazwan: kapan mo liris lagi chapter selanjutnya**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Guest: ayo update lagi**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Rafi sankpanglima perang: yare yare kapan updatenya nih**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **: Bagus banget tolong dilanjutin ya please**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **DEA ajjaah: authdorr kapan nih chapter selanjutnya?**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **UzuNami Tara 217: LANJUT SENPAI…! Ditunggu chap 6 nya**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Aku suka dark naru: mantaap author-san tapi tolong ya percepat alurnya sedikit biar naru cepat godlike**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini sudah saya atur alurnya. Thanks for reviews

 **Guest: lajuttt…seru deh**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Fitrahsenju128: lanjut….tolong update secepatnya**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **: lanjut dong… ceritanya keren banget sayang klo gak dilanjutin**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **UzuNami Tara 217 : Lanjut!**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Ichihasenjuuzumakinaruto: Thor apa kata kamu buat Naruto pura-pura mati heheheh..itu hanya candaan**

 **A:** itu maish misteri author. Thanks for reviews

 **DRAGRIDE99: Lanjut apa naruto yang terluka itu asli**

 **Senju-nara shira: Salam author-sama...**

 **Fic yang sangat-sangat menarik...**

 **Saya ingin bertanya :**

 **1\. Kapan chapter lanjutan nya rilis ?**

 **2\. Sifat naru ke keluarga nya tetap gray atau white atau mungkin menjurus ke arah dark Untuk kedepan nya ?**

 **3\. Pair nya naruxhina ya ?**

 **Terima kasih Dan maaf jika Saya banyak bertanya. Akan sangat Saya hargai jika author-sama berkenan menjawab semua pertanyaan nya**

 **Semoga author-sama selalu di beri kesehatan agar dapat terus berkarya membuat fic yang sangat Menarik seperti fic ini**

 **#salam damai**

 **A:** 1\. Tergantung kondisi tapi saya usahakan secepatnya

2\. Sifat naruto itu Gray sekarang ke keluarganya yang artinya suatu saat jadi white/dark tergantung situasi

3\. untuk pair author sudah memikirkannya tapi jika ingin rekomend silahkan cantumkan di reviews

Sama-sama. Tidak apa-apa. Saya lebih suka jika ada yang bertanya seperti anda. Amiin semoga yang Reviews pun diberikan kesehatan jasmani dan rohani

Thanks for Review

 **Steven Yunior Roger: perlu banyak perbaikan…**

 **A:** oleh karena itu, saya sangat senang jika anda bisa memberikan saran dan mengoreksi tulisan saya. Thanks for reviews

 **Ashuraindra64: Aku sedih bacanya. Lanjutkan**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Adityapratama081131: lanjut**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Juubi no yami: lanjut! Author san ganbate**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **.5: bagus. Next**

 **A:** Terima kasih, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **The kidSNo OppAi: lanjut vak**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Ramdan21:sugoii ne~ .. ne~ author-san(y)**

 **A:** Terima kasih, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **.792: wowwww chapter yang bagus. Mohon bro lanjutkan karyamu ini**

 **A:** Terima udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Ahmad. .9: hmm…. Menarik gan. Oke next**

 **A:** Terima kasihIni udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Guest: lanjut senpai**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Meisya: Sasuke agak lebay di…**

 **A;** dimana?

 **Uun877: ceritanya keren. Naruhina :3. Lanjut thor jgn lama2**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Keyla; waw Naruto kerennn**

 **A:** kamu juga keren hahaha.. Thanks for reviews

 **Sheila: Naruto banget. Lanjut dong author-san**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Notorious: Mohon dilanjut segera thor. Ini cerita bagus tor. Sama pairnya naruhina ya tor. Semangat to dan JANGAN LAMA-LAMA UPDATENYA**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Princesss: Nk thu sambungannya**

 **A:** Nk?

 **Firdaus minato: wahh bagus ganbbate kalau ada waktu mampir ke fict ane iya**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Tentu saja saya mampir. Thanks for reviews

 **Guest: update kilat tor**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Yami no sekai: good…! Ceritanya bagus banget.. kalo bisa update cepet dong gan buat ch7**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **12: author..naru jgn dendm sm keluarganya,setidkny sedikt sj mrk kn udh sadar,kn ad tsunade sam jiji,hinata,sasuke,,yg nmnin naru**

 **A:** Akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih. Thanks for Reviews

Risky: kalau bisa dilanjutkan lagi ceritanya

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Lavender: Lanjut Dongg**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Suki: keren. Cepet updatenya ya**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **.3: lanjut…**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Wildan andiansyah: hebat**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Thanks for Reviews

 **Hannaru: thor up nya cepet dong… penasaran gimana keadaan naruto…**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Wokopo; lanjut gan, kisahnya menyentuh. Gg author**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Guest:** **lanjutannya mana? Seru nih tolong dilanjut yo. Trims**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Death Race: Thor hebat sekali naruto di latih oleh rikudou sannin tpi kelihatan lemah seharusnya sudah sedikit kuat meskipun usianya baru 5 taun, klo masih lemah apa gunanya di latih sama seorang rikudo sannin, harusnya sudah kuat meskipun naruto masih kecil**

 **maaf klo kata"ku ada yg menyinggung perasaan author**

 **A:** pertanyaan agan sudah saya jawab di private message. Thanks for reviews

 **Waazguzari: Author-san. Klo blh updatenya dipercepat**

 **A:** Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat akan saya usahakan. Thanks for Reviews

 **Vira-hime: fufufuf…seru nihh…**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Alma Restu440: saya gak tau reviews apa**

 **A:** tak apaTerima kasih. Thanks for Reviews

 **Yudistira:** **Pair sara, karin atau shion? Ini bukan naruhina kan? Naruto gray or dark? Ditunggu adengan ikeh" kimochinya :v. ...**

 **A:** Itu masih rahasia. Naruto sudah Gray. Saya akan coba... hehehe…. Thanks for reviews

 **Ahmad. .9: Hadir gan**

 **A:** yo! Ketemu lagi. Thanks for reviews

 **Red fox: ceritanya bagus**

 **A:** Terima kasih. Thanks for Reviews

 **ibiki Guru BP: kalau bisa ujian chuuninnya beda ya thor**

 **A;** Akan saya pikirkan, thanks for Reviews

 **Jakawahyu7: fic anda cukup bagus tapi entah kenapa saya jadi malas membacanya**

 **A:** maaf anda bisa lihat sebelum membaca ada peringatan, Don't like don' Read. Saya tidak memaksa kok. Thanks for Reviews

 **Uun877: bagus tapi saya tidak suka akhirnya**

 **A:** hahaha.. maaf, saya sadar saya terlalu memaksakan endingnya, semoga yang ini memuaskan. Thanks for Reviews

 **Muhammad2611: kapan up lg tor?**

 **A:** Secepatnya. Thanks for reviews

 **Paijo payah: Terima kasih banyak hahaha…**

 **Karin chan: Ane mau' a ns yaoi,,klo pun ngak,,ane hrap ni cma sbtas freindsip ga pke cinta" an aplgi nh ama ss,,**

 **A;** maaf ini bukan Fict Yaoi. Thanks for Reviews

 **Asd: lanjut ea**

 **A:** ini udah lanjut, maaf telat. Thanks for Reviews

 **Agung645: Lanjut bang EMS milik Naru kekuatanya apa aja. Rinnegannya bisa ngeluarin limbo ama meteoroid gak. Aku punya saran gimana Naru ama Sasuke bangkitin uzushiogakure. Dan Naru punya kuchiose 4 hewan legenda uzushiogakure. Kan di chapter ke berapa saya lupa, yang penting itu isinya kalau naru punya sel darah uchiha. Apakah Naru cucunya Madara.**

 **A:** Kekuatan EMS naru itu seperti biasa Tsukiyomi, Susano'o, Kotoamatsukami, Amaterasu,kamui, pembalik serangan, kemampuan melihat hyuuga hanya saja yang dilihat naru berwarna bukan hitam putih,telekinesis, dan kalau bisa boleh beri saran kekuatan EMS naru. Rinnegannya, Naru bisa limbo, meteorid, kekuatan 6 jalur, pengendalian semua elemen tanpa terkecuali termasuk kekei genkai atau kekai tota dan untuk ultimate Sharinnegannya naru bisa merubah alam, membuat dimensi, , dll. Untuk kunchiyose belum terpikirkan dan akan saya pertimbangkan saran anda. YAP! Naruto adalah cucu dari Madara Uchiha. Dan sedikit bocoran pada saat chap 5 Madara muncul.

 **Oke Sekian untuk jawaban dari Reviews.**

 **SELANJUTNYA: Ninja no Kage: Team 7, Misi pengawalan Tazuna, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure**

"Hatake Kakashi"

"Kalian harus mengikuti satu Tes lagi besok"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja Obaa-chan"

"Siapa kau?"

"Misi ini sudah berubah"

"Terjadi perang saudara di Kirigakure"

"Kau harus menepati janjimu Mei Terumi"

"Kita ke pulau Uzu"

"HAKU! AWAS!"

"bersumpah lah kau akan menjaganya"

"Ja-jaga..dirimu baik-baik Na…ru..to.."

"OBAA-CHAN!"

 **Reviews nya ya [Azumamaro]**


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1: Bagian 1

" _dan ROTY tahun ini adalah…." Para murid kembali hening sambil menatap penasaran pada Iruka_

" _..Ootsutsuki Naruto"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hening_

" _Hoamm…merepotkan"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Ootsutsuki Nero: Hehehe... memang sengaja saya buat Naru Overpower bahkan godlike, karena akan ada kejadian menarik buat Naru dan (…) yang akan menegangkan , bayangkan saja 2 orang berkekuatan Dewa bertarung apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia Shinobi? Nah itu saja jawabannya. Thanks for Reviewsnya**

 **Ibiki Guru Bp: HOHOHO…. Itu terjawab di chap ini, untuk pair masih misteri Author, boleh recommend. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Dedee5671: untuk romance entahlah author juga bingung harus ada romance atau gak. Thanks Reviews**

 **Lhiae932: Ini udah lanjut kok. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki Prince Dobe-nii: Hohohoho… anda boleh juga nebaknya tapi sayang sekali kurang tepat. Naru dan Sasu is the best lah, hehehe… saya sengaja biar reader ngebayangin gimana reaksi Kushina. Thanks for Reviews, Yosshh...**

 **Death Race: makasih sarannya Senpai, akan saya ingat. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Agung YAK123: hmmm… Oke akan saya pikirkan saran anda yang sepertinya menarik. Untuk penjaga 4 arah Otogakure, itu akan saya lakukan tapi tujuannya beda. Sip Thanks for Reviews**

 **Pembaca Kelas Kakap: Etoo… saya gak terlalu kenal kamen rider jadi gomen~. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Steven Yunior Roger: hehehe… penasaran yah?, oke saya kasih bocoran kalau Energi untuk kendaraan perang itu sepesial, bisa ditebak apa energinya?. Thanks for Reviews**

 **ahmad. .9 : Hadir juga gan…. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Guest: hehehe.. Terima kasih doanya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Gingga Mahardika: saya kayaknya pernah ngebalas di message tapi saya jawab lagi.**

 **Saya punya rencana lain untuk itu**

 **Hohoho… bisa anda bayangkan bagaimana anak kecil dikasih hadiah atau permen, seperti itulah ekspresinya**

 **Zetsu tidak tau karena Kousei no Kuni terlindungin kekkai sangat kuat**

 **Thanks fo Reviews**

 **Iqbal: tidak ada jadwal up, tergantung waktu yang author punya. Tapi saya usahakan lanjut**

 **Namikaze: ini dah lanjut**

 **Loray 29 Alus: untuk pair masih misteri, tapi akan saya pikirkan saran anda. Thanks dor Reviews**

 **Money D Jasmine: makasih aduh jadi terhura Eh* Terharu maksudnya hehehe… akan terjadi tapi masih beberapa chap lagi, untuk gara itu akan saya udah punya rencana. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki kevin: Naruto dan Sasuke akan keluar saat tidak ada yang perlu dilakuin lagi di Konoha. Naru lawan sanbi itu part 2. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Monkey D Jasmine: namanya hampir sama kayak yang di atas -_-". Hmm… itu udah mainstream tapi akan saya pikirkan, ada lagi?. yap anda benar karena tempat seperti Indonesia memiliki sumber daya yang melimpah, anda tau kisah atlantis, nah saya terinspirasi dari itu. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Muspita: terima kasih. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Taofix Anggit: ini dah lanjut, iya saya usahain untuk lanjut. Thanks for Reviews**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 1: Bagian 1; Team 7, Misi pengawalan Tazuna, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

Kringg...

"Berisik!"

Disebuah kamar terlihat seorang anak bersurai putih sedang terlelap, namun bunyi Alarm berhasil membangunkannya. Setelah mematikan Alarmnya Naruto anak itu, bangun dari tempat tidurnya lalu berjalan dengan gontai kearah kamar mandi

 **Naruto POV**

Hoaamm… Selamat pagi semua. Sebenarnya aku malas untuk bangun pagi hari ini, kalau bukan karena si Sasuke-teme itu mungkin aku sudah kembali ke alam mimpi.

Saat ini aku sedang mempersiapkan diri menuju Akademi. Oh iya, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini Iruka-Sensei akan memberitahukan Team yang akan kami tempati, yah aku harap bisa satu team dengan Si Teme itu.

 **End Pov**

Setelah mandi, Naruto lalu mengenakan pakaian yang akan ia kenakan hari ini. Naruto hari ini memakai Kaos Hitam dengan kerah tinggi seperti Uchiha hanya saja dengan lambang 9 tomoe dibelakangnya, Sarung tangan Hitam tanpa jari, celana panjang Shinobi berwarna hitam dan Sepatu hitam Shinobinya, dan tidak lupa Ikat kepala Shinobi Konoha yang ia ikat di tangan kanannya.

Hari ini Naruto memakai pakaian yang simple karena ia tau kalau setelah pembentukan team maka setiap team akan di uji kelayakannya oleh Sensei pendamping masing-masing.

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju dapur, namun setelah itu ia mengernyit kan alisnya bingung karena ia melihat didapur tidak tampak satu orang pun.

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Dimana Baa-chan?" Tanya Naruto bingung, menatap sekitar ia tidak melihat sandaime.

'Aneh, ada apa ini? Sepi sekali' Batin Naruto yang mulai curiga dengan keadaan hening seperi ini

"Uhuk…uhuk…!"

Terdengar suara seseorang yang terbatuk-batuk dan hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara orang batuk, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kesalah satu kamar disekitar situ dan ia dapati kalau pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka

"Uhuk…uhuk!"

Suara itu semakin keras. Naruto melebarkan matanya saat tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut

"Baa-chan!" Naruto berlari mendobrak pintu kamar tersebut

Brakk!

Pintu terbuka dengan kasarnya. Naruto bisa lihat kalau didalam kamar terdapat Biwako dan Sandaime. Ia juga bisa lihat keadaan biwako yang sedang bersandar pada bantal dikasurnya dengan keadaan yang lemah dan muka yang pucat.

Biwako dan Sandaime mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang terbuka, Biwako tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang berdiri menatapnya dengan pandangan kaget

"Baa-chan~…"ujar lirih Naruto yang berjalan menghampiri biwako

"Ohayo Naruto-kun" balas Biwako tersenyum sambil mengusap surai putih Naruto, sandaime yang melihat itu pun juga berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mengusap surai putih keperakannya

Mata Naruto berkaca-kaca lalu dipandanginya kondisi Biwako, " ne –jiji, Baa-chan kenapa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sandaime tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Biwako

Dengan tersenyum Sandaime menjawab, "'baa-chan mu tidak apa-apa, ia hanya kelelahan saja" namun Naruto masih bisa melihat raut sedih diwajah –jijinya itu

Naruto kembali menatap biwako yang dibalas dengan senyuman

"uhuk!…Naruto…. Maaf kan baa-chan, tidak bisa menyiapkan mu sarapan hari ini. Tapi kalau kamu memang lapar, akan Baa-chan siapkan" Ujar Biwako lemah yang hendak turun namun ia terdiam dan mengurungkan niatnya saat ia merasakan naruto memegang tangannya, mendengar itu mata Naruto berkaca-kaca lalu ia genggamnya tangan dingin Biwako

"Baa-chan…" Naruto menunduk sedih, ia sedih melihat orang yang disayanginya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Tidak perlu baa-chan, Naru tidak lapar, Baa-chan sakit apa? Biar naru sembuhkan" Ujar naruto sedih. Biwako yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak lalu ia usapnya surai putih Naruto sambil tersenyum dengan bibir yang pucat

Tok tok tok

"Permisi!"

Terdengar sebuah suara didepan pintu rumah Sandaime yang Naruto tinggali dan mereka tau, itu adalah suara Sasuke

"Tak apa Naru. Baa-chan baik-baik saja, Lihat Sasuke sudah menunggumu didepan pintu, cepatlah Naru berangkat, nanti terlambat ke Akademi" suruh Biwako yang tidak ingin Naruto khawatir padanya. Naruto menatap dalam Biwako, bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis dan kesedihan. Naruto tahu kalau Baa-chan nya ini berbohong padanya

Naruto menunduk mendengar ucapan biwako, lalu..

Grepp!

Biwako kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya dan ia juga bisa rasakan bahu Naruto yang bergetar menangis dalam diam memeluknya.

"Hiks… Berjanjilah, kalau baa-chan baik-baik saja" Naruto dengan cepat memeluk Biwako dengan sangat erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya

"Naruto, cepatlah berangkat jangan buat Sasuke menunggu" Ujar Sandaime yang tidak ingin Naruto sedih, ia juga bisa melihat kalau Biwako mengusap Rambut Naruto sekaligus mengangguk padanya.

Pluk~

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya lalu menunduk sambil mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, merasakan usapan halus dikepalanya membuat dia tersentak lalu mendongak melihat Biwako mengikatkan kembali ikat kepala Konohanya yang terlihat renggang, setelah itu biwako mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepadanya.

Deg!

Wajah naruto mengeras sesaat melihat senyum tulus itu lalu ia tersenyum, yah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, " Yasudah, kalau begitu naru berangkat" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto mengecup singkat pipi Biwako sambil berkata, "kau akan baik-baik saja Obaa-chan"

dan memeluk Sandaime, melepaskan pelukannya Naruto langsung berlari keluar menemui sasuke.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasai!"

Biwako tersenyum saat melihat Naruto yang keluar lewat pintu, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada suaminya yang saat ini menunduk dengan raut sedih membuat ia pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sandaime sambil menatap Biwako yang tersenyum kearahnya. Biwako lalu menunduk seraya tangannya memainkan sebuah kalung dengan gantungan berbentuk tomoe dan terdapat 9 tomoe disetiap tali kalungnya.

"Ne, anata. Apa Naru akan suka kalung ini?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sandaime, Biwako malah menanyakan perihal kalung ditangannya tersebut. Sandaime terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Biwako

"Waktu dikamarnya aku melihat banyak sekali baju Naru dengan lambang 9 tomoe. Jadi menurutku, Naru akan menyukai kalung yang aku buat ini"

Tes

Tes

Biwako meneteskan air mata hingga jatuh di kalung yang ada ditangannya itu, ia menangis sambil menatap kalung tersebut " Naru sudah seperti cucu ku. Aku,,,,aku hanya ingin melihat Naru tersenyum, Melihat ia tertawa, menenangkannya saat menangis, menjadi teman curhatnya, bermain dengannya, memarahinya saat ia nakal, mengobati lukanya saat pulang berlatih,,,,,"

Tes

" ,,,aku ingin membangunkannya waktu pagi, menyelimutinya saat tidur, memasak ramen untuknya, mencuci pakaiannya,,,," tercipta banyak gambaran kenangan Biwako dengan Naruto dikepalanya ",,,,banyak, masih banyak lagi hal yang ingin kulakukan dengan Naru..masih banyak hal yang belum kulakukan bersama Naru,,,,hiks" Biwako memeluk kalung tersebut sambil menunduk menangis

.

.

Hiruzen yang melihat itu mengeluarkan air mata kesedihannya, lalu ia berjalan menghampiri Biwako dan memeluknya

Grepp!

Sambil memeluk Biwako " Terima kasih untuk selama ini. Aku akan menjaga naru, kau tenang saja aku,,, akan melakukan semua hal yang sudah dan belum kau lakukan pada naru" Hiruzen berkata lirih sambil memeluk erat biwako

"Arigatou,,,,"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu**

Naruto membuka pintu Rumah tempat ia tinggal dan dapat ia lihat sasuke(pakaian sasuke sama saat genin) yang berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke yang mendengar pintu dibuka berbalik dan dapat ia lihat wajah naruto yang kusut, juga ia dapat melihat jejak air mata dipipinya

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah menutup pintu tersebut, namun ia dibuat bingung dengan Sahabatnya yang menatap dirinya seakan ada sesuatu diwajahnya.

Lalu ia menyentuh wajahnya dan tersentak saat merasakan jejak air mata dipipinya, " apa karena jejak air mata ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke, lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat ia melihat sasuke menggelengkan wajahnya sambil menatapnya datar seperti tidak peduli dengan wajahnya.

"Sa-"

"Pffft!"

Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk memanggil sahabatnya saat ia melihat kalau Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya sambil berusaha menahan tawanya

"JADI KARENA INI YAA!" Teriak Naruto mengepalkan tangan didepan wajahnya yang geram dengan tingkah Sahabatnya yang tidak jujur ini.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa sasuke pecah saat itu juga, ia terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya

Twich!

Muncul perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya saat melihat Sasuke mentertawakannya, "KAUU…" Ujar Naruto memejamkan matanya menahan kekesalannya agar tidak menghabisi Sahabatnya ini

"Ekhem!" Sasuke berdehem untuk menormalkan keadaannya saat puas tertawa tadi

"jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya datar Sasuke yang menatap Naruto seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

Naruto mengatur nafasnya, menenangkan emosinya agar tidak berfikir untuk merebus Sasuke sahabatnya ini.

"akan aku jelaskan dijalan" Ujar Naruto yang berjalan melewati Sasuke begitu saja sambil memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana

Sasuke mengendikan bahu melihat Naruto yang berjalan begitu saja

.

.

.

Dijalan Sasuke menatap bingung Naruto disampingnya yang sedari tadi diam padahal menurut Sasuke Sahabatnya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu

'apa ia ngambek?' pikir Sasuke

"Ne, Sasuke?" Panggil Naruto saat dirasa kondisi sekitar sudah aman dan di Jawab anggukan oleh sasuke

"kemarin aku mendapat laporan dari chibunshinku. Penduduk Kousei no Kuni sudah mencapai 50%, selain itu program pendidikan yang kita terapkan ternyata mendapat hasil dan respon positif, dan juga banyak pengembangan lainnya. Sesuai perkataan mu kita coba untuk tidak merusak ekosistem" Ujar Naruto yang menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan tablet biru transparan dengan lambang Kousei no Kuni saat booting pada Sasuke yang langsung diambilnya, lalu Sasuke Scroll dengan jarinya kebawah untuk membaca satu per satu laporan.

Setelah membaca semuanya sasuke mengangguk, lalu ia menyerahkan pada Naruto namun ditolak oleh Naruto

"Itu untuk mu, Kita sudah produksi massal dan yang kau pegang itu sama dengan punyaku yang merupakan Ver. Limited Edition, hanya petinggi dan kepala clan saja yang boleh memilikinya. sementara yang lain memakai ver. Biasa hanya untuk sekedar penilitian, belajar, dll" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum sambil meninju pelan pundak sasuke lalu kembali berjalan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus setelah itu ia menyimpan Tablet tersebut kedalam Fuin penyimpanannya

Setelah melihat Sasuke menyimpan Tablet tersebut, Naruto lalu menyentuh Fuin penyimpanannya

Poff~

Lalu tercipta asap kecil menampakan sebuah 2 buah Earphone Comunication Wireless(kayak G**gle Glass hanya saja lensanya sedikit besar warna biru). Sasuke sedikit terkejut namun keterkejutannya berhasil disembunyikan dibalik wajah datarnya itu

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu, lalu ia menyerahkan satu buah pada Sasuke yang langsung diterima begitu saja hanya saja Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke butuh penjelasan

"Team Pengembang teknologi dan informatika (maaf kalau salah) kita telah berhasil merampungkan alat itu dengan tambahan kamera beresolusi tinggi, serta mini computer didalamnya, lensa biru itu dapat memindai, menganalisa, mencari, melihat tembus pandang , paling utama komunikasi jarak jauh dan kelebihan lainnya. Namun ada satu masalah, yaitu kita belum dapat memaksimalkan penggunaan soalnya kita belum memiliki alat Komunikasi global yaitu Satelit jadi Alat komunikasi ini punya jarak batas 1 km" Ujar Naruto yang menjelaskan mengenai alat tersebut, namun setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke membuat ia perlu berfikir untuk tidak benar-benar memanggang sahabatnya itu

Naruto bisa lihat sasuke yang langsung memakai Alat tersebut, ECW. Sambil membaca penjelasan dan panduan di tablet yang baru saja dia berikan.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap, langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. lalu dengan wajah tanpa dosanya ia bertanya

"Apa?"

"seharusnya kau Bilang Kalau sedang membaca penjalasannya, Teme!. Kau membuat ku bicara sendiri seperti orang gila" Gerutu Naruto yang kesal

"Hn" jawab singkat Sasuke yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tablet tadi

Naruto menghela nafas panjang berusaha mengatur emosinya, lalu Naruto juga memakai ECW ditelinganya dan menyesuaikannya. Setelah itu ia menekan tombol dibagian telinganya yang membuat ECW itu menjadi transparan tidak terlihat , sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka kembali berjalan, namun terlihat kalau Sasuke masih memikirkan sesuatu

"Naruto" panggil Sasuke pada Naruto yang mengalihkan Wajah padanya

"Hm, apa?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke saat dirinya dipanggil

"Apa kau tidak khawatir?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan maksud Sahabatnya

"Khawatir apa maksud mu?" Tanya balik Naruto yang bingung, namun ia kembali serius saat melihat wajah Serius Sasuke

"Teknologi ini. Menurutmu apa nanti penduduk, Shinobi, dan lainnya nanti akan ketergantungan alat teknologi seperti ini?" Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum menepuk pundak Sasuke

"Aku sudah tahu itu, bahkan sebelum kita membentuk Negara itu aku sudah memikirkannya. Dan kau tenang saja, semua alat ini hanya penunjang saja dan Negara kita masih mengoptimalkan Semua keahlian Manusia agar nantinya bukan kita yang diperbudak teknologi tapi kita yang memperbudak teknologi" Jawab Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum puas

'Syukurlah..' batin Sasuke yang lega

Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa lalu kembali mereka melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju Akademi

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akademi: Kelas**

Seperti biasa para murid dikelas berisik, mereka membicarakan hal yang berhubungan tentang pembagian team nanti setelah kemarin mereka dinyatakan lulus oleh Sensei mereka.

Menma saat ini sedang mengobrol dengan Shikamaru perihal kemarin ia mendengar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mengalahkan Shikamaru dan Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Ayahnya dalam permainan Shogi.

"Shika. Apa benar kalau Naruto dan Sasuke mengalahkanmu dan ayahmu?" tanya Menma pada Shikamaru yang langsung terbangun dari tidurnya

"hmm… itu benar" jawab Shika dengan menguap malas

"bisa tolong kau ceritakan padaku? Dan bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan ayahmu?" pinta menma dan dengan malas Shikamaru menceritakannya

"singkat saja. Saat itu aku dan Ayahku baru pulang dari kedai Yakiniku namun diperjalanan kami berpapasan dengan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berjalan pulang dengan baju yang sangat kotor, sepertinya mereka baru pulang latihan. Lalu Ayahku mengajak mereka berdua untuk makan malam dirumahku. Aku hanya malas menanggapinya dan juga melihat kalau Naruto dan Sasuke menolak ajakan ayahku tapi dengan paksaan ayahku berhasil mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke makan malam…"

"lalu mereka makan malam dirumahmu?" Tanya Menma yang memotong cerita Shikamaru dan dijawab anggukan olehnya

"Iya. Setelah kami makan malam, Naruto dan Sasuke ijin untuk pamit dan tentu saja ayahku yang penasaran dengan kemampuan Naruto selaku putra Yondaime Hokage mengetesnya dalam permainan Shogi…."

"memangnya permainan Shogi dapat mengetes kemampuan apa saja?' Tanya Menma yang kembali memotong cerita Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang kesal ceritanya dipotong hanya mendengus lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"permaianan Shogi dapat mengetes kemampuan analisa terhadap strategi musuh, keterampilan, strategi perang, kepemimpinan, dan kebijaksanaan dalam mengomando pasukan sebagai pemimpin. Naruto dan Sasuke disuruh ayahku untuk melawanku dan akhirnya dengan berat hati aku melawan mereka satu-satu, tapi belum sampai 20 menit aku kalah oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Haahh…. Itu membuatku sedikit tertarik pada strategi mereka…" Shikamaru sedikit menerawang bagaimana Strategi yang Naruto dan Sasuke terapkan

"Strategi apa? Dan bagaimana Naruto mengalahkan ayahmu?

"Strategi mereka terlihat sederhana. Seperti Naruto saat melawan ayahku.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto menatap datar saat pasukannya disudutkan oleh Shikaku Nara selaku ayah dari Shikamaru teman sekelasnya. Shikaku tersenyum melihat sepertinya Naruto berhasil ia sudutkan, jujur ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Shikamaru Anaknya, berhasil dikalahkan dalam waktu kurang dari 20 menit_

" _Nah, Naruto. Sepertinya permainan ini sudah selesai" ujar Shikaku, namun Naruto terlihat mengacuhkannya_

 _Naruto menatap sejenak papan shogi tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba ia menggerakan bidak Raja maju ketengah-tengah pertempuran Shogi tersebut. Shikaku menatap heran hal itu dan dengan cepat Shikaku menatap Shikamaru disampingnya yang terkejut, lalu menatap heran Naruto_

" _apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? Bukankah Raja mu dalam bahaya jika seperti itu" Tanya Shikaku dan dengan cepat Naruto menjawab_

" _ **Seorang raja harus maju memimpin pasukannya meski itu dalam keadaan hidup dan mati"**_ _jawab Naruto. Shikaku mengernyit bingung maksud Naruto lalu melihat papan pertarungan tadi, namun setelah itu ia terkejut membelalakan matanya. Shikamaru pun kaget bukan main saat melihat ayahnya berhasil dikalahkan dalam waktu kurang dari 40 menit_

' _bagaimana mungkin?' Tanya Shikaku dan Shikamaru dalam hati terkejut dengan mata melebar, saat melihat bagaimana rajanya/ayahnya sudah dipastikan tewas dengan posisi pasukan Naruto Cuma beberapa yang Naruto taruh diposisi titik buta strateginya, tapi setelah Raja Naruto memasuki wilayahnya, Raja miliknya sudah tamat terkepung semua sisi dan ia tidak memperhatikan itu._

 _Naruto lalu berdiri dengan Sasuke disampingnya yang ikut berdiri lalu mereka berdua membungkuk pada Shikaku Nara_

" _Kami permisi tuan_ _ **Shikaku**_ _" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dan Sasuke beranjak pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tuan Rumah dan anaknya._

 **Flashback Off**

Setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya Shikamaru bingung dengan Menma yang tidak mengeluarkan respon apapun, tapi setelah itu ia melihat Menma menunduk mengepalkan kepalan tangannya sampai kuku jarinya memutih.

'Jadi kau sudah sangat kuat Nii-san. Aku menyesal menyiksamu dulu, dan akan aku buktikan kalau aku layak bersanding denganmu seperti Sasuke' Batin Menma dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan raut wajah yang mengeras

Shikamaru mengendikan bahu tidak peduli dengan Menma yang pergi kembali ketempat duduknya lalu ia kembali tidur

Srett!

Pintu tebuka, Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam kelas dan seperti biasa disambut dengan tatapan suka dan teriakan dari para Fansgirl, tapi Naruto dan Sasuke tetap mengacuhkannya

 **Skip**

Srett!

Pintu kembali digeser dan menampakan Iruka yang masuk sambil membawa sebuah laporan ditangannya

"Ohayo anak-anak!" salam Iruka pada Anak muridnya

"Ohayo sensei!" seperti biasa Iruka dapat melihat kalau ada yang menjawab salamnya dengan nyentrik, lemah, dan tidak menjawab sama sekali

'dasar murid kurang ajar' batin iruka kesal melihat murid yang tidak menjawab salamnya

Iruka lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada laporan ditangannya. Para murid menatap tidak sabar pada Iruka yang akan menyebutkan Team yang akan mereka tempati dan direspon hampir mereka semua Deg-degan

"Baik anak-anak sensei akan menyebutkan dimana team yang akan kalian tempati"

Skip Team 1-6

"Team 7. Ootsutsuki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke,…." Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat nama mereka disebutkan, tapi setelah itu senyum mereka pudar saat Sensei mereka menyebut nama selanjutnya

"…Namikaze Menma, dan Haruno Sakura, dengan guru pembimbing Hatake Kakashi"

"Kyaaa… aku bersama Sasuke-kun~" Teriak Sakura girang saat mengetahui dirinya dan Sasuke satu Team sedangkan menma tersenyum bahagia sambil membatin

'Akhirnya,aku satu team dengan nii-san…'

'cih..' umpat Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan dengan hawa hitam yang menguar dari tubuh mereka

'glek!'

Para murid yang melihat itu menelan ludah mereka, 'mengerikan'

Iruka lalu kembali menyebutkan team beserta anggota-anggotanya

"Team 8. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, dengan guru pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi"

Hinata terlihat kecewa, 'aku tidak bersama Team 7..' batinnya sedikit kecewa

"Team 9. Sudah ada tahun kemarin"

"Team 10. Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, dengan guru pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai"

Respon Team 10, Shikamaru menguap, Chouji memakan kripiknya, dan Ino yang menunduk lesu dengan wajah menggelap. 'kenapa aku bisa bersama dengan orang bodoh seperti mereka' batin Ino pada ketiga temannya

"baiklah itu adalah team yang akan kalian tempati. Tunggulah disini sebentar lagi Sensei pendamping kalian tiba"

Setelah itu Iruka mengamati mantan anak muridnya yang dengan segera langsung berkumpul membentuk kelompok per team dengan tersenyum, lalu pandangannya ia laihkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap datar seakan tidak peduli dengan yang terjadi

'semoga kau menjadi Ninja yang hebat Naruto' batin iruka yang tersenyum bahagia dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Naruto yang melihat Iruka menatapnya membalas tersenyum mengangguk. (Well… Iruka kau tidak tahu kalau Naruto sudah berhasil membentuk sebuah Negara)

Setelah itu Iruka beranjak pergi keluar tapi sebelum itu, ia mengucapkan kalimat penyemangat kepada mantan anak didiknya

"Semoga kalian berhasil menjadi Seorang Ninja Sejati"

.

.

.

.

 **Satu jam setelahnya**

Sudah satu jam mereka (Team 7) menunggu sensei mereka yang sudah kelewat terlambat tersebut. Team lain sudah dijemput Sensei mereka dari tadi dan jadilah hanya mereka yang ada dikelas.

Sakura sudah mengomel tidak jelas, terlebih Menma yang menggerutu tidak lupa menimpali apa yang dikatakan Sakura perihal Sensei mereka yang terlambat

Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke , mereka hanya diam dengan wajah datar dengan tangan mengatup dimulut mereka seakan tidak peduli sensei mereka yang terlambat

"Arrgghh… Kemana Sensei kita itu!?, sudah satu jam!,,,,SATU JAM!" teriak Sakura yang mulai frustasi

"KAKASHI-NII! Kenapa kau yang jadi Sensei diteam ku…" Menma pun sama ia sudah tau kalau kebiasaan murid ayahnya ini yang terlambat, tapi kenapa harus disaat dia menjadi seorang Genin di Team 7

Poff~

Tiba-tiba tercipta kepulan asap diruangan tersebut menampakan Seorang Jounin berambut perak melawan Gravitasi dengan mata kirinya yang ditutup ikat kepala konoha

"Hatake Kakashi" Gumam Naruto yang tidak didengar siapapun

Orang itu menatap satu persatu anggota team 7, lalu ia hendak berkata sebelum sebuah kunai bersiap menancap dikepalanya

Trank!

Ia menahan kunai tersebut yang terpental akibat kunai digenggaman tangannya, tapi ia kembali dibuat terkejut saat melihat dibawah sudah ada 2 buah kertas ber aksara seperti peledak karena ujungnya terbakar, Orang itu melompat menghindari ledakan tersebut tapi, baru satu meter ia melompat, kertas yang ia kira kertas peledak tersebut tidak terbakar

'Tipuan?' batin Kakashi, tapi setelah ia mengangkat kepalanya bola matanya membulat tak kala melihat ratusan kunai dan Shuriken dari segala sisi siap untuk menancap dan membunuhnya

Sleb!

Sleb!

Sleb!

Brukk!

Puluhan senjata itu berhasil menancap ditubuh Orang tersebut yang terjatuh dilantai. Menma dan Sakura menatap tidak percaya dengan hal yang barusan mereka lihat lalu mereka mengalihkan tatapan mereka kepada Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tersenyum tipis

"Ka-kalian membunuhnya?" Tanya sakura yang bergetar hebat sedangkan menma ia masih mematung

Naruto dan Sasuke mengacuh kan Sakura lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke atas dan terlihat Kakashi yang berdiri terbalik di langit-langit kelas tersebut menatap Naruto dan Sasuke datar

'kerja sama yang bagus' batin kakashi

Sakura dan menma yang melihat itu pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka kembali terkejut saat melihat sensei mereka baik-baik saja lalu mereka menatap tubuh yang tadi terkena puluhan senjata tajam tersebut yang ternyata hanya sebongkah kayu

"sambutan hangat itu membuat ku ingin sekali membunuh kalian…"ujar dingin Kakashi menatap Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar dirinya tidak takut dengan ancaman yang ia berikan, lain hal nya dengan Sakura dan Menma ia bisa lihat kalau mereka berdua mengeluarkan keringat dingin

"kalian temui aku diatap" ujar datar Kakashi yang langsung menghilang menjadi kepulan asap meninggalkan semua yang ada dikelas itu

Melihat Kakashi menghilang, tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto dan sasuke melebur menjadi api dan angin, setelah itu mereka berdua ikut menghilang. Sakura dan Menma yang melihat itu tampa banyak bicara mereka langsung pergi menuju atap sambil membatin miris

'sebenarnya dengan siapa aku Se tim'

.

.

.

.

 **ATAP**

Poff~

Kakashi yang baru sampai langsung mengeluarkan buku dengan sampul ijo berjudul Icha-icha tactic sambil menunggu anak muridnya sampai

WUShh!

Tapi pandangannya ia alihkan saat ia melihat 2 pusaran angin dan api yang berkobar menampakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang langsung duduk didepannya.

'a-apa bagaimana mungkin mereka melakukan Sunshin element? Itu hanya seorang jounin Elit atau seorang kage yang dapat melakukannya' Batin kakashi terkejut melihat hal itu

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Kakashi yang masih dirundung rasa penasaran berniat bertanya sebelum Menma dan Sakuran sampai

"Bagaimana kalian melakukan itu?" Tanya Kakashi menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang tetap diam

Naruto dan Sasuke sempat melirik sekilas satu sama lain, " Apa kami harus memberitahumu?" Ujar Naruto yang berbalik bertanya pada Kakashi

Tab!

Kakashi yang mendengar itu menutup bukunya kasar lalu menatap Naruto yang berbalik menanyainya, " Aku adalah sensei kalian, jadi kalian harus memberitahuku tentang kemampuan kalian semua" jawab Kakashi santai, Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu menyeringai tipis

" Sensei kah? Apa pelajaran pertamamu adalah keterlambatan, bukankah seorang Shinobi harus selalu tepat waktu kalau tidak mereka hanya sampah" Ujar Naruto datar berusaha memancing emosi orang didepannya, Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya

".. dan lagipula seorang Shinobi harus bisa menyembunyikan semua informasi tentang dirinya, termasuk kemampuannya. Bukankah kau tahu kalau itu sudah diajarkan di pelajaran pertama Akademi" Ujar Sasuke datar melanjutkan kalimat Naruto

Kakashi sedikit tersentak lalu menatap tajam Naruto dan Sasuke saat mendengar jawaban kompak mereka berdua,

'Mereka sama sepertiku dulu '

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Kakashi diam hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Tak lama Menma dan Sakura datang dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan

"Hah..hah..hah.. akhirnya sampai juga" ujar Sakura yang langsung duduk disamping Naruto sedangkan Menma disamping Sasuke

"baiklah. Perkenalkan diri kalian, dari nama, hobi, Kesukaan dan ketidak sukaan, dan cita-cita kalian masing-masing" kata Kakashi menyuruh anak murid didepannya memperkenalkan diri

"Sensei, bisa kau contohkan terlebih dahulu" tangan Sakura terangkat meminta kakashi mencontohkan perkenalannya terlebih dahulu

"Baiklah. Namaku Hatake Kakashi, hobi kalian belum cukup umur, kesukaan kalian tidak perlu tahu, ketidaksukaan kalian tidak perlu tahu juga, cita-cita belum terpikirkan. Selanjutnya kau tomat" tunjuk kakashi pada menma setelah memperkenalkan dirinya yang singkat itu

'ia hanya memberitahu namanya saja' semua yang ada disitu sweetdrop mendengar Kakashi yang memberi tahu namanya saja

"Yosh!. Namaku Namikaze Menma, Hobiku berlatih dengan tou-san, Kesukaanku ramen, sushi, dan berlatih menjadi kuat, Ketidaksukaanku keangkuhan, kesombongan, dan penindasan. Cita-citanku adalah menjadi seorang **HOKAGE** yang hebatdan membawa seseorang kembali bersama keluarga ku" Menma memperkenalkan diri sambil memegang ikat kepala konoha dikeningnya, tapi ia sedikit lesu saat menyebut _ketidaksukaannya_ dan ia dengan semangat memberitahukan cita-cita dan tujuannya itu.

Naruto sedikit melirik sekilas menma saat mendengar cara perkenalannya itu.

'anak yang menarik' batin Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya

"selanjutnya kau permen kapas" lanjut Kakashi menunjuk Sakura. Sakura yang ditunjuk memposisikan sikapnya

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, Hobi (melirik sasuke) kyaa,,,,!, kesukaan bunga dan (melirik sasuke) kyaaa,,,,! Ketidak sukaan baka- Naruto, cita-cita menjadi Kunoichi hebat dan (melirik sasuke lagi -_-") kyaaa…" Naruto tidak bergeming saat namanya disebut oleh Sakura dan wajah Sasuke mengeras dengan mengepalkan tangannya saat mendengar nama Naruto dilecehkan

'fansgirl..' batin Kakashi sweetdrop melihat cara perkenalan Sakura

"sekarang kau Putih" tunjuk kakashi pada Naruto

"Namaku Ootsutsuki Naruto, Hobi tidak ada, kesukaan tidak ada, ketidaksukaan banyak, cita-cita bersama keluargaku(Kousei no Kuni dan beberapa dikonoha)" perkenalan singkat Naruto membuat heran semua yang ada disitu kecuali sasuke. Menma yang mendengar nama keluarga disitu tersentak kaget

'Aturan Shinobi heh…' batin miris Kakashi mengingat masa lalunya

" Terakhir kau Hitam" tunjuk Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Hobi tidak ada, Kesukaan tidak ada, ketidaksukaan banyak, cita-cita bersama Naruto dan membawa pulang Keluargaku(Itachi)" Kakashi mengernyit bingung, 'bukankah clannya sudah habis dibantai kakaknya' begitulah pikirnya. Sakura menatap bingung sasuke begitupula dengan Menma.

Kakashi kembali menatap anggota teamnya lalu mengangguk, " baiklah. Kalian harus mengikuti satu Tes lagi besok. Dan besok kita ke training ground 7. Disana aku akan mengetes kalian apakah layak menjadi seorang Shinobi atau tidak, jika kalian sampai gagal maka kalian semua akan aku kembalikan ke Akademi" Ujar Kakashi. Sakura yang mendengar itu kaget sama halnya dengan Menma yang sedikit kaget, Naruto dan Sasuke tidak menampakan ekspresi terkejut atau apapun, seakan sudah mengetahui hal ini

Setelah itu mereka kembali pulang kerumah masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke Negara mereka yaitu Kousei no Kuni

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah perkenalan Singkat itu. Keesokan harinya mereka semua sekarang berada di Training Ground 7, tempat dimana team 7 berlatih dan konon training Groung ini tempat Tiga Legenda Sannin berlatih bersama sensei mereka Sandaime Hokage.

Naruto sebenarnya masih mengkhawatirkan Baa-channya yang keadaannya semakin lemah dirawat dirumah sakit oleh Tsunade

.

Training Ground ini memiliki Hutan lebat disekitarnya, 3 buah batang pohon ditengah-tengah dan danau diujungnya

Kakashi berjalan menaruh jam weker di atas batang pohon paling tengah, lalu berbalik menatap keempat muridnya.

"Baiklah. Aturannya sederhana kalian harus merebut tiga lonceng ini dariku…" kakashi mengeluarkan tiga buah lonceng dari saku celananya lalu mengikat lonceng itu disamping celananya, "jika kalian berhasil merebutnya maka kalian lolos, jika tidak maka akan aku kembalikan kalian ke Akademi. Batas waktu kalian sampai tengah hari" Lanjut Kakashi. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar penjelasan Kakashi, lain halnya dengan Saskura dan Menma yang bingung

"emm… sensei tapi lonceng itu hanya tiga sedangkan kami ber empat?" Tanya sakura yang melihat kalau lonceng tersebut kurang 1

Kakashi yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu berkata, " karena satu dari kalian akan kembali ke Akademi" Sakura dan Menma membelalakan mata kaget sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya

"benarkah Sensei? Bukankah itu hanya untuk menguji setiap anggota team untuk memilih melanggar aturan karena teman atau tidak" ujar Naruto yang tersenyum tipis melihat Kakashi yang tersentak karena rahasia ujiannya sudah terbongkar

"kau seperti tahu segalanya Naruto?" Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya menatap Naruto, Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sambil mengendikan bahu

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah dengar, kalian harus bertarung dengan nafsu membunuh padaku agar berhasil mendapatkan lonceng ini" Ujar Kakashi. Semua yang mendengar itu langsung memposisikan kuda-kuda mereka, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang saling menatap satu sama lain sejenak lalu mengangguk sambil menyeringai lebar

'sepertinya aku harus serius ' batin kakashi saat melihat seringai Evil Naruto dan Sasuke

"Saa..HAJIME!"

Dengan perkataan itu Mereka semua menghilang.

.

.

.

Hari sudah siang . awan terus bergerak membentuk barisan sesuai arah angin, daun-daun berterbang dari rimbunan pohon yang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin membawa mereka.

Ditengah lapangan salah satu Training Ground, terlihat seorang berambut perak melawan Gravitasi, berompin Jounin, dan mata kiri yang ditutup oleh ikat kepala konoha.

Kakashi saat ini berdiri sendiri setelah melihat anak muridnya sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. menatap datar hal itu, kakashi lalu mengambil buku laknatnya tadi dan membacanya sambil melacak keberadaan muridnya itu

'Hmm.. sakura cukup pandai dalam menyembunyikan jejak chakranya tapi masih bisa dilacak walau samar-samar' batin kakashi yang berhasil menemukan keberadaan Sakura

'Menma. Ia cukup payah menekan chakranya, mungkin karena kapasitas chakranya yang besar dan makhluk didalamnya'

'Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka seperti professional killing, aku tidak bisa merasakan chakra mereka berdua padahal aku yakin kalau mereka memiliki Chakra yang besar mengingat profil dan hasil ujian kemarin. Haaaah…'

Sementara itu dibalik semak-semak terlihat Menma yang waspada dan terus memperhatikan Kakashi ditengah. Sedangkan Sakura saat ini sedang berlari mencari keberadaan Sasuke

"sasuke dimana kau?..." Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri yang gelisah, ia terus berlari mencari keberadaan Sasuke dengan wajah cemas

Sementara itu, terlihat Naruto yang duduk santai dan Sasuke yang sedang memegang senjata laras panjang (Sniper Barret berkaliber 50) berwarna hitam dengan corak abu-abu , menatap kebawah melihat Kakashi,Menma, dan Sakura yang sedang berlari mencari Sasuke, tapi yang mengejutkannya yaitu mereka duduk diatas awan yang dibuat oleh Naruto

"Ne, apa kau benar ingin mencoba senjata(Barret PB#gaktaunamanya) itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Sahabatnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Adiknya Menma sedang menyebarkan bunshinnya membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik

Sasuke saat ini sedang fokus membidik targetnya, Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke sedang menyesuaikan arah dengan melihat melalui Scoop Vision berlensa biru dari senjata barret tersebut yang mengatur otomatis jarak, kelembapan udara, tekanan angin, dan sebagainya. Tambahan Sasuke menggunakan peredam agar tidak menimbulkan suara dan peluru yang digunakan berisi bahan peledak didalamnya

"Hn. Aku hanya ingin menguji senjata ini di dalam pertarungan dan menurut data kecepatan pelurunya mencapai (2500 m/s), juga dari informasi yang aku baca semua senjata Kousei No Kuni tidak meninggalkan jejak atau jalur proyektil membuat target tidak mengetahui dari mana arah tembakan berasal " Jawab Sasuke yang masih fokus bersiap menembak mengarah ke kepala Kakashi yang sedang bertarung dengan menma. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis

"kau bisa membunuhnya loh"

"Urusai"

Ctek! *cit!

Duaarr!

.

.

.

.

Sebelum itu. Kakashi merasakan Chakra menma yang tersebar, lalu dari arah depan menma melesat melemparkan beberapa Shuriken, kakashi yang melihat itu mundur kebelakang lalu ia dan menma beradu taijutsu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku tersebut

"Terima ini kakashi-Sensei!"

Tap!

Menma melayangkan tinjunya tapi masih bisa ditahan oleh tangan kakashi yang bebas, melihat serangannya ditahan menma lalu menunduk berputar menendang pergelangan kaki Kakashi . Kakashi yang melihat menma berniat menjatuhkannya hanya berdehem lalu ia loncat mengangkat kakinya

Wushh!

Serangan menma gagal, tapi melihat Kakashi yang lompat ia tersenyum senang lalu bersiul

*Fiiiiuuuit!

Srak!srak!srak!

Dari balik semak-semak keluarlah Bunshin menma yang berjumlah puluhan memegangi tangan dan kaki kakashi, Kakashi yang dipegangi badannya oleh menma tidak bisa bergeming lalu ia melihat didepan menma yang berlari membawa Rasengan biru ditangannya

"Sekarang bos!"

'Gawat!'

"Makan ini! KAKASHI-SENSEI!. **Rasengan!"**

Duarr!

Menma tersenyum senang saat jutsunya berhasil menghantam gurunya itu tapi kesenangannya hanya sementara digantikan raut wajah terkejut saat melihat bahwa yang dikawah bekas serangannya itu bukan kakashi melainkan Para bunshinnya yang mulai hilang.

Poff~

Poff~

Poff~

"Dimana Kakashi-Sensei?" Tanya menma melihat sekitar mencari keberadaan kakashi tapi samar-samar ia mendengar suara dibelakangnya yang ternyata kakashi yang berlari cepat sambil mengarahkan Handseal tiger kearahnya

"Gawat!" Menma hendak menghindar tapi terlambat saat melihat sesuatu menusuk pantatnya membuat ia merasakan nyeri dengan wajah aneh

Ciuut~

"Teknik Rahasia: **DERITA SERIBU TAHUN"**

Cling!

"UWAAAAA!"

Byurr!

Setelah Kakashi mengatakan jutsunya menma langsung terlempar dan nyebur ke danau dengan ekspresi kesakitan sambil memegangi pantatnya

Kakashi berdiri menggelengkan kepala lalu tersenyum melihat hal itu, ia hendak pergi untuk mencari Sakura, sebelum….

Duarr!

Wushhh! Sreet!

Tercipta ledakan ditempat kakashi, lalu dari balik kepulan asap tersebut kakashi keluar dengan tubuh berdebu dan beberapa bagian seragamnya yang sedikit gosong, mendarat terseret menggunakan kakinya setelah itu ia jatuh tertahan menggunakan tangan kanannya

Kakashi menatap horror plus kaget melihat tempat yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya, " apa itu?" setelah asap menghilang terlihatlah kawah berdiameter 3 meter dengan buku laknat kakashi yang hancur didalamnya

Tes!

Ia memegangi pipinya yang tergores mengeluarkan darah, 'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin kakashi yang langsung masuk mode siaga dengan memposisikan kunai didepannya, menatap sekitar dan arah goresan tadi ia tidak melihat apapun yang mencurigakan, diatas juga ia hanya melihat awan tebal saja

'apa ini jebakan?'

"aku harus mencari Sakura!" ujar kakashi datar lalu pergi dengan Sunshin nya mencari Sakura

 **Sementara diatas**

Cekrek!

Fiuuu!

"Senjata yang mematikan ne?, tapi kenapa kau meleset" Naruto bersiul lalu tersenyum senang melihat hasil ciptaan Sahabatnya, tapi setelah itu ia bertanya kenapa Sasuke meleset? Bukankah ia mengincar Kepala Kakashi

Sasuke mendengus lalu ia memposisikan dirinya santai sambil terus mengamati keadaan dengan melihat dari Scoop Vision Barret miliknya

"Ya, tidak kusangka mereka berhasil membuat Repllika Upgradetannya. Aku memang mengincar kepalanya, tapi setelah melihat ia membaca buku yang menjijikan itu membuat aku ingin menghancurkan buku tersebut, dan hasilnya seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Sasuke. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memencet sesuatu ditelinganya lalu dari ketiadaan muncul ECW, Naruto lalu menzoom untuk melihat lebih dekat hasil dari Senjata Sasuke itu

"kau memang benar, buku tersebut hancur. Dan lihat! Kita juga mendapatkan loncengnya!" tunjuk Naruto memberi tahu kalau ketiga lonceng tersebut ada dikawah itu, sepertinya lonceng itu terjatuh saat terkena efek proyektil dari senjata sasuke

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung berdiri dan menaruh senjatanya didalam fuin penyimpanannya, setelah itu ia berjalan kearah Naruto yang sudah berdiri. Setelah sampai ditempat Naruto, Naruto dan Sasuke melompat turun dari ketinggian sekitar 3 km dari permukaan bumi

Wussshh!

Tap! Tap!

Krak!

Naruto dan Sasuke berhasil mendarat dan menciptakan retakan kecil saat pendaratannya. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju 3 buah lonceng yang berada ditengah kawah tersebut lalu mengambilnya.

"mudah sekali" gumam Naruto menatap bosan 3 buah lonceng didepannya lalu memasukan kedalam saku celananya, sedangkan Sasuke ia memungut potongan buku tersebut yang terdapat tulisan

 **Icha-Icha Taktic**

" **musnahlah"** Gumam Sasuke menatap rendah potongan buku yang tiba-tiba saja terbakar itu

Naruto yang melihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, " Kau kenapa? Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan buku itu… atau jangan-jangan…" Tanya Naruto disertai tatapan terkejut yang dibuat-buat dibagian akhirnya

Twich!

Muncul perempatan dikepala Sasuke mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, " kau mau kubakar!. Aku itu bukan seperti penggemar Shounen-ai pikirkan diluar sana. Aku **Normal** , lagi pula aku lebih memilih mempraktekannya bukan membaca tulisan ero seperti ini" Ujar Sasuke yang menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya lalu menatap Naruto yang menampilkan wajah Shock nya

'kenapa ia marah?. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ' _apa jangan-jangan dia tidak suka bukunya'_. Dia mengatakan 'ero?', jiraya-jiji pernah mengatakan kalau itu berbau mesum itu, berarti dia Mesum' batin Naruto yang Shock setelah mengetahui maksud perkataan Sasuke

"apa?"

Naruto bergenyit menatap Sasuke, " kau?... tidak aku sangka kau itu mesum juga" tunjuk Naruto pada Sahabatnya saat mendengar perkataannya itu. Sasuke yang kembali dibuat kesal berniat membalas, tapi niatnya harus ia hentikan karena dari pinggir danau keluar Menma dengan nafas terengah-engah

Byurr!

"Haahh…hahh… Sial, Kakashi-Sensei membuat pantatku sakit, dan membuatku pingsan karena terkejut" Ujat Menma yang berdiri lalu menatap kedepan, ia terkejut saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri membelakanginya menatap dirinya dan ia lebih terkejut saat melihat kawah yang lain didepan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Nii-san, Sasuke. Apa kalian yang membuat kawah itu? Dan dimana Kakashi-Sensei?" Tanya Menma penasaran menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke berada. Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' saja sedangkan Naruto menghampiri menma dengan ekspresi datar miliknya

.

.

Ctak!

"Aw!..."

Setelah dihadapan Menma, Naruto menyentil kening Menma membuat yang empunya meringis sambil memegangi keningnya

"jangan pernah teriak saat menyerang atau nanti musuh akan mengetahui keberadaanmu, analisalah dulu musuhmu, lalu seranglah dari belakang jika memungkinkan, jangan pernah ceroboh seperti itu lagi atau kau akan mati!" Ujar Naruto menatap datar dengan intonasi lumayan tinggi menasihati Menma. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya memejamkan matanya sesaat dan mengendikan bahunya tidak perduli

Menma yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Naruto, tanpa sadar mengeluarkan liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya, ia senang sangat senang melihat kakaknya memperhatikannya, ia pikir kakaknya itu akan selalu membencinya.

"Nii-san~…..hiks..hiks…" Menma menangis menunduk dengan tangan kanannya berusaha mengusap air matanya.

Pluk!

"Jangan menangis! Seorang Shinobi tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya!" Menma yang merasakan tepukan dan usapan dikepalanya langsung mengangkat wajahnya menatap Naruto yang ternyata tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto lalu mengakhiri usapannya dikepala Menma

Menma lalu mengusap kasar air matanya lalu berkata sambil tersenyum lebar, " Hai!, Nii-san!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu melepaskan usapannya lalu menghilangkan senyumannya , menghadap kiri ia melihat kesalah satu pohon disana

"Keluarlah Sensei! Aku tau kau bersembunyi disana!" seru Naruto dan dibalik pepohonan tersebut keluarlah Sensei mereka dengan Sakura yang tertidur digendongannya

"YO!" ucap Kakashi tersenyum lalu menghampiri tempat ketiga muridnya berada

"Kenapa dengan Sakura Kakashi-Sensei?" Tanya Menma penasaran dan ketika ia melihat pakaian Senseinya itu membuat ia mengangguk mengerti kalau itu hasil dari Nii-san nya dan Sasuke

"Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan akibat genjutsu yang kubuat" Jawab Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit pada menma, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke dengan wajah seakan menyiratkan sesuatu

'kalian yang melakukan hal tadi?'

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menatap datar dan ber 'Hn' saja. Kakashi yang mengetahui pelaku peledakan tadi langsung menampakan wajah yang menyiratkan kematian

'kalian harus ganti buku tersebut!'

Dan jawaban yang diterima Kakashi tetap sama membuat ia menghela nafas, "yasudah. Sepertinya kau mendapatkan lonceng itu Naruto, mau kau apakan ketiganya? Apa untukmu sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi menatap Naruto yang mengeluarkan ketiga lonceng dari saku celananya.

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung melempar begitu saja ketiga lonceng tersebut kearah Kakashi dan ditangkap langsung oleh Senseinya itu.

"Aku tidak butuh itu, bukan begitu Sasuke?" Ujar Naruto dan dijawab anggukan pelan dari Sasuke. Kakashi menatap penasaran Naruto, tapi kelimat selanjutnya membuat ia tersenyum puas

"lebih baik kau berikan saja lonceng itu pada mereka berdua, aku dan Teme tidak masalah jika harus mengulang Akademi lagi" lanjut Naruto datar dan dibalas 'Hn' saja oleh Sasuke.

Menma kaget mendengar perkataan Nii-sannya itu, " Tapi Nii-san, kau dan Sasuke tidak akan-"

"LULUS"

"Eh?"

"Kalian semua aku nyatakan LULUS, dan dengan ini aku nyatakan Team 7 resmi terbentuk" Kata Kakashi disertai senyum dibalik maskernya, senyum yang menandakan kepuasan, mengabaikan menma yang terus mengoceh tidak mengerti sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

'Rin, Obito. Aku berhasil menemukannya'

Kringg!

"hari sudah Siang. Lebih baik kalian pulang beristirahat karena besok kita berkumpul lagi disini lalu kekantor Hokage untuk menerima misi pertama kalian" lanjut Kakashi lalu menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap kecil

Naruto yang melihat itu menyentuh pundak Menma dan selanjutnya menma menghilang meninggalkan kilatan merah. Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan mereka menghilang meninggalkan kilatan putih-hitam

.

.

.

.

 **Next**


	10. Chapter 10: Part 1: Bagian 2

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

.

.

.

.

 **Langsung Saja**

 **[Part 1: Bagian 2; Team 7, Misi pengawalan Tazuna, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

.

.

 **Dikantor Hokage**

Beberapa saat setelah itu. Kakashi sudah berada di kantor Hokage setelah ia menghantarkan Sakura pulang lalu pergi kerumahnya untuk ganti baju. Ia tidak sendiri disitu juga terdapat beberapa Jounin yang sama dengannya.

Disitu juga terdapat Sandaime Hokage yang ikut mendengarkan laporan dari para Jounin tentang calon Generasi penerus semangat api Konoha

Yondaime Hokage menatap mereka semua satu-persatu. Setelah itu ia membaca laporan ditangannya lalu kembali menatap Baris Jounin didepannya

"Laporan!" Seru Yondaime memerintah semua jounin didepannya melaporkan hasil tes calon anggota team masing-masing

"Team 1 lulus"

"Team 2 lulus"

"Team 3 lulus"

"Team 4 lulus"

"…"

"Team 8 lulus" ujar Kurenai

"Team 10 lulus" Ujar Asuma

"Team 7 lulus" dan terakhir Kakashi yang melaporkan hasilnya dan semua yang ada disitu mendengar kalau Team 7 lulus kaget menatap Kakashi, pasalnya mereka semua tahu kalau kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan teamnya sampai sekarang jawaban Kakashi Berubah

"Kalian boleh pergi kecuali kau kakashi" Semua jounin yang ada disitu mendesah kecewa saat mereka dipinta pergi, padahal mereka ingin mendengar cerita dari Kakashi kenapa sampai ia meluluskan teamnya?

Setelah semua jounin pergi Yondaime menatap Kakashi, "Bisa kau ceritakan?" pinta Hokage yang ingin cerita yang lebih rinci dari Kakashi. Kakashi mengangguk dan mulai bercerita

"Saat itu pertama kali yang menyerang adalah putra anda Menma Hokage-sama. Tapi ia sangat ceroboh menyerang tanpa membuat rencana yang matang, tapi meski begitu saya yakin kalau menma dapat lebih baik lagi. Untuk Naruto , ia tidak menampakan dirinya bersama Sasuke, bahkan chakra mereka sulit dilacak, tapi saya lihat Naruto dan Sasuke dapat bekerja sama dengan baik , bisa dibilang mereka itu duet mematikan Konoha. Untuk putri Haruno itu ia masih butuh banyak latihan tapi tekadnya patut diacungi jempol. Sekian Hokage-sama" Kakashi menyelesaikan ceritanya. Yondaime Hokage yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Sandaime, ia hanya tersenyum tipis

" Oh iya . aku juga tadi melihat kalau Naruto seperti menasihati menma dan mengusap kepalanya" dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Minato dan Sandaime tersentak kaget

"be-benarkah yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Minato yang begitu antusias. Kakashi yang melihat itu tersenyum mengangguk

"kalau begitu saya permisi" setelah itu Kakashi izin untuk keluar memberikan ruang bagi Senseinya itu

Minato tersenyum bahagia sambil menatap Sandaime yang mengangguk, ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan adalah memberitahu ini pada Kushina dan ia yakin kalau Istrinya itu juga akan senang

'Apa kau sudah menerima kami,Naruto?' Tanya Minato dalam hati yang masih merasakan kesenangannya

Sandaime yang melihat itu ikut tersenyum sambil menatap keluar jendela dan menghembuskan asap cerutunya

'Kau itu sulit ditebak Naruto'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikediaman Hokage**

Dikediaman Hokage. Saat ini terlihat Kushina yang sedang bersih-bersih rumah, tapi saat ia sampai di kamar Naruto ia kembali teringat bagaimana perlakuannya pada Naruto, dan ia menjadi teringat saat pertama kali memasuki kamar Naruto.

Ia melihat satu futon dilantai yang busanya sudah banyak yang keluar, meja belajar yang sudah reot dan banyak tancapan paku yang ia tahu kalau Naruto yang memperbaiki meja tersebut, lemari pakaian yang berlubang dan kulit kayunya yang sudah rapuh .Tapi, Tempat ini selalu bersih walau fasilitas didalamnya sudah usang, dan satu-satunya yang terlihat baru ditempat ini hanya pakaian Naruto saja.

Kushina mengeluarkan liquid bening dari pelupuk matanya, ia jadi teringat Naruto yang terluka tapi tidak ia hiraukan, 'bagaimana Naruto mengobati lukanya?' itulah yang ia pikirkan saat itu

Setelah itu Kushina mengusap air matanya dan melanjutkan bersih-bersih dikamar Naruto yang sekarang terlihat berbeda. Kasur berukuran besar, meja belajar yang terlihat baru dengan banyak buku yang berjejer rapih, Lemari besar yang terlihat baru, dan masih banyak lagi fasilitas didalam kamar tersebut

Kushina lalu membersihkan debu dimeja belajar baru Naruto, " cepatlah kembali Naruto" ujarnya sambil tersenyum menatap photo Naruto yang sedang tersenyum dengan jarinya membentuk huruf V

Brukk!

Kushina tersentak kaget lalu ia berbalik menatap sesuatu yang terjatuh tadi, Kushina memicingkan matanya saat melihat rambut merah, baju kuning dengan lambang uzumaki dibelakangnya, sedang tengkurap

Setelah mengetahui siapa yang terjatuh tadi Kushina melebarkan matanya lalu mendekat kearah menma yang bangun dari acara jatuhnya itu, " kamu kenapa menma? Bagaimana kamu sampai kesini?" Tanya Kushina yang membantu anaknya bangun lalu mereka duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto

Menma memegangi kepalanya, " aku tidak tahu Kaa-chan tapi setelah Nii-san menyentuhku tiba-tiba aku berada disini, ini dimana?" Tanya menma yang bingung sambil menatap sekitarnya

Kushina yang mendengar itu kaget, ' apa itu Hiraishin?' Kushina lalu mengusap punggung anaknya yang basah

"Sekarang kamu ada di kamar Naruto, sudah lebih baik kamu bersihkan dirimu dulu. Kaa-chan akan menyiapkan Makan siang" Mendengar perintah ibunya tanpa pikir panjang Menma berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang pusing

"Jika benar Naruto yang melakukannya, apa Minato yang mengajarkannya? Ataukah Sanadaime?" Tanya Kushina yang masih penasaran dengan cerita menma tadi, mungkin setelah Makan siang ia akan menanyakannya.

Setelah itu Kushina kembali membersihkan Kamar Naruto, lalu pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

.

.

.

.

Sring!

Disebuah danau yang berada didaerah pinggiran dikonoha. Terlihat Naruto dan sasuke yang sampai disitu, mereka duduk lalu menatap danau didepannya dengan tersenyum tipis

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu mereka disini" Ujar Naruto pada sahabat disampingnya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk

"Naruto, kapan kita untuk menunjukan taring Negara kita? Dan kapan kita meninggalkan desa ini?" Tanya sasuke yang menatap Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sasuke

"tidak lama lagi. Aku merasa kita harus disini untuk sementara waktu, karena aku merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi" Jawab Naruto lalu kembali menatap kedepan. Sedangkan Sasuke ia menghela nafas karena orang disampingnya ini memiliki banyak sekali teka-teki

Naruto yang merasakan kalau apa yang mereka tunggu akan datang lama, ia langsung mengaktifkan **ECW** lalu ia menekan salah satu tombol dan muncul sebuah layar proyeksi yang berasal dari alat yang dipakainya itu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto menyalakan alat itu, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kesekitar dengan Sharinggannya yang aktif, khawatir jika ada seseorang yang melihat.

Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke lalu berkata, "tidak ada siapa-siapa, mereka masih lama datangnya. Lebih baik kau nyalakan juga dan mulai bekerja " Ujar Naruto datar pada Sasuke yang langsung berhenti menatap sekitar dan mematikan Sharinggan nya.

"Hn'

Sasuke lalu ikut menyalakan alat **ECW** tersebut dan didepannya juga muncul layar proyeksi yang menampakan seseorang berpakaian militer dengan corak hitam abu-abu, berwajah tegas dan rambut hitam yang ditutupi Barret Abu-abu berpangkat bintang 4, Sasuke bisa lihat kalau orang itu menghormat padanya dan ia jawab Anggukan

"Selamat siang. Sasuke-sama" Ujar orang itu pada Sasuke yang langsung melaksanakan tugasnya

"Berikan laporannya"

Sementara Naruto ia sedang mengadakan pertemuan tugas dengan para menteri di Negaranya, itu terlihat dari banyaknya jejeran tampilan orang-orang yang berpakaian dinas.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berbincang dan sesekali mengerjakan sesuatu di Visual Proyeksinya.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menghentikan Kerjaannya yang diakhiri dengan penghormatan mereka yang berada di Kousei no Kuni pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke merasakan kalau yang mereka tunggu sudah tiba

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri lalu menghadap kebelakang

"Keluarlah kalian. Sudah cukup kalian mengikuti kami" Teriak Naruto, tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka muncul 10 Anbu dengan topeng bertuliskan NE

"Danzo" Gumam Sasuke saat melihat tulisan NE di topeng mereka semua

"Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian harus ikut kami, jika tidak kami akan membawa kalian secara paksa hidup atau mati" UJar salah satu Anbu NE itu yang sepertinya pemimpinnya. Naruto dan Sasuke memicingkan mata saat mendengarnya

"Kenapa kami harus ikut kalian?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini adalah Perintah dari Danzo-sama"

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar itu berpandangan sejenak lalu menyeringai, Setelah itu Naruto membuat 4 bunshin disampingnya

"kalau begitu kami menolak" Setelah mengatakan itu Bunshin Naruto menghilang , Para Anbu Ne yang mendengar itu langsung masuk mode bertarung mereka.

Tiba-tiba disekitar mereka tercipta barrier Merah dengan mereka semua didalamnya bersama Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ikuzo, Teme. Lakukan secara halus dan cepat" Ujar Naruto yang dijawab deheman oleh Sasuke

"Hn"

Para Anbu Ne itu menyebar menjadi 2 kelompok yang langsung memegang gagang tanto mereka bersiap melawan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke menyeringai, lalu…

Wushhh!

Buaghh! Brakk!

Mereka melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah hembusan angin kencang melewati mereka. saat mereka berbalik, mereka bisa melihat kalau dua anggota mereka sudah tewas dengan tubuh yang menghantam pohon yang ada disitu, dan mereka juga bisa lihat kalau Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membelakangi mereka

"2 sudah tumbang, selanjutnya kalian" Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik menampakan mata Sharinggan 3 tomoe yang menyala berputar lambat seakan menjanjikan rasa sakit

Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang diikuti ke 8 Anbu Ne yang membentuk 2 kelompok,

mengincar Naruto dan sisanya mengincar Sasuke

 **Naruto Battle**

Naruto saat ini sedang berhadapan dengan 4 Anbu Ne dihadapannya. Naruto hanya menatap datar musuh didepannya, lalu ia memunculkan alat **ECW** yang otomatis mengidentifikasi Anbu Ne tersebut

"Aku tidak punya waktu bermain dengan kalian" ujar datar Naruto kepada ke 4 Anbu Ne didepannya

 **[ 2 pengguna chakra api dan air, 2 pengguna chakra petir, tanah]** tiba-tiba muncul suara yang masuk indera pendengarannya, Naruto tersenyum saat melihat alat itu bekerja

Ke empat Anbu Ne itu langsung melesat maju menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu juga ikut melesat maju

Sringg!

Duagh! Brakk!

Jual beli pukulan terjadi. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tapi Ke empat Anbu itu terlihat kesulitan menahan tendangan dan pukulan dari Naruto, terlihat dari wajah dibalik topeng mereka yang menggertakan gigi dengan wajah peluh keringat saat terpaksa menerima pukulan dan tendangan dari Naruto yang tersenyum senang

Buagh! Duagh! Duagh!

Tap! Duagh!

Naruto menendang salah satu Anbu Ne, lalu ia menunduk saat merasakan sebuah tebasan dari belakang. Setelah menghindar Naruto berbalik lalu memukul anbu itu , lalu Naruto memiringkan badannya kekiri saat sebuah pukulan hendak mengenai kepalanya, melihat musuh disampingnya Naruto menjatuhkan diri menahan dengan satu tangannya dan berputar 360 drajat kearah kanan menendang wajah salah satu Anbu Ne yang tadi berniat memukul wajahnya , Terakhir setelah menendang salah satu musuhnya Naruto merasakan ada yang berniat menusuknya dari belakang, tidak ingin tertusuk Naruto bergumam

" **Raiton: Nagashi"**

Crrrriittt!

Buagh! Wushh!

Sreet

Naruto berdiri saat melihat ke empat musuh yang terpental olehnya itu sekarang mengelilinginya sesuai arah mata angin dengan bercak darah dan percikan listrik ditubuh salah satu Anbu tubuh, itu akibat kuatnya pukulan dan tendangan Naruto.

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

" **Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu "**

" **Raiton: Ryuuka no Jutsu"**

" **Doton: Doryuukatsu"**

Setelah Anbu ne itu menyebutkan jutsunya, tiba-tiba dari empat arah muncul 4 Naga api,air, petir, tanah menyerang Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu matanya berubah menjadi ETM Sharinggan, lalu ia merentangkan tangannya kedepan seraya berucap

" **Reverse"**

Mereka semua kaget saat jutsu yang seharusnya mengenai Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan selang sekian detik mereka merasakan sesuatu dibelakang, saat mereka menengok mereka membelalakan mata melihat jutsu mereka yang 4 lipat lebih besar dengan cepat menghantam tubuh mereka

Naruto yang tidak ingin musuhnya lolos dari serangannya itu langsung memejamkan matanya, membuka matanya Naruto mengeledakan tekanan chakranya membuat batu disekitarnya terbang dan membuat keempat Anbu Ne itu jatuh terduduk saking kuatnya tekanan chakra tesebut.

DEG! Brukk!

BLARRRRRRRR!

'ugh…ku-kuat sekali'

Ke empat Anbu Ne itu sekarang sudah tewas dengan tubuh gosong, hancur, terkoyak, dan bahkan ada yang mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan putih

 **Sasuke Battle**

Trank! Trank! Trank!

Trank! Buagh! Duagh!

Sasuke dan ke empat Anbu sedang beradu kenjutsu dan Taijutsu, sama halnya dengan Naruto, Sasuke terlihat biasa saja saat melakukan serangan atau menahan serangan dari musuhnya. Lain halnya dengan ke empat Anbu tersebut yang terlihat kesulitan menyamai kecepatan Sasuke dalam teknik Kenjutsu dan mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke seakan menari menggunakan pedangnya

Sasuke saat ini sedang beradu kenjutsu dengan salah satu Anbu setelah 1 orang Anbu sudah ia kalahkan, Sasuke melakukan handseal tiger lalu berujar

" **Raiton: Chidori Gatana"**

Crashh!

Salah satu Anbu berhasil ia bunuh dengan Katana yang teraliri listrik tersebut. Ketiga Anbu Ne yang melihat salah satu teman mereka tewas langsung melesat menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap datar hal tersebut

Trank!

Sasuke menahan tebasan yang mengarah kekepalanya, dengan cepat ia menendang Anbu tersebut yang loncat kebelakang. Salah satu Anbu berniat menusuknya dari belakang, Melihat hal itu Sasuke melompat salto kebelakang dan menendang kepala Anbu tersebut membuatnya terpental menabrak Anbu yang ingin menyerang dirinya.

Sasuke mendarat mulus lalu melakukan Handseal tiger berniat menyebutkan jutsunya sebelum…

DEG!

'Cih, Si Dobe itu'

Sasuke sempat tersentak sebentar saat merasakan Tekanan Chakra dari Sahabatnya itu, karena ia sudah sering merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto saat melatihnya. Sedangkan ke tiga anbu itu sedang mematung didepan sasuke dengan wajah penuh keringat dibalik topeng mereka.

'Chakra siapa ini? Taicho tidak memiliki Tekanan chakra sebesar ini' Batin salah satu anbu

Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai lalu berputar cepat dengan kepala dibawah bertumpu pada kedua tangannya dan kaki diatas yang ia rentangkan, tiba-tiba keluar api dari kaki Sasuke yang berputar membentuk Tornado dengan Sasuke berada ditengah

Setelah selesai membentuk jutsunya Sasuke menghilang meninggalkan Tornado api setinggi 20 meter itu menghantam Ketiga Anbu didepannya yang masih mematung merasakan tekanan Chakra Naruto

WUSSSHH!

Tap!

Sasuke mendarat disalah satu dahan pohon menatap kearah Tornado Apinya yang sedang memusnahkan Ketiga Anbu didepannya yang mulai terbakar menjadi abu. Tersenyum melihat itu Sasuke lalu duduk didahan pohon tersebut

"Pasukanmu lemah sekali Danzo, Dibandingkan Pasukan Kami, Pasukanmu hanya sekumpulan semut" Ujar datar Sasuke lalu pandangannya ia alihkan saat melihat Naruto berada disampingnya

"Kau bisa membuat kita ketahuan Naruto" Ujar Sasuke pada Sahabatnya itu. Naruto yang mendengar itu nyengir sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hahaha… gomen, tenang saja aku sudah memasang Kekkai sebelumnya" Kata Naruto lalu menunjuk sebuah Kekai berwarna merah yang mengelilingi mereka

"Yah, dan kau membuat kita ketahuan dengan membuat Kekkai mencolok seperti itu, Dasar Dobe"

Setelah perkataan Sasuke barusan. Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang dan secara bersamaan kekkai tersebut juga ikut menghilang

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tak berapa lama, muncul 2 battalion Anbu Konoha yang sedari tadi curiga saat melihat dari jauh Kekkai merah dan mereka juga merasakan tekanan Chakra yang besar. Selanjutnya mereka terkejut saat melihat potongan tubuh, tubuh yang gosong, dan tubuh yang hancur disekitar situ

"Telah terjadi pertarungan disini"

.

.

.

.

 **Di kediaman Hokage**

Saat ini keluarga Hokage sedang makan siang, disitu juga terdapat Minato yang menyempatkan waktunya untuk bersama keluarganya.

Setelah mereka semua selesai Makan siang, Minato dengan tersenyum lebar membuka pertanyaan pada Anaknya

"Ne, Menma?" Pangil Minato pada Anaknya itu, Menma mengalihkan tatapan nya saat mendengar kalau ayahnya memanggilnya

"ada apa Tou-san?" Jawab Menma bingung melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum senang, sama halnya dengan Kushina yang bingung melihat Suaminya tersenyum sangat senang itu

Minato tersenyum, "apa benar saat tes dengan Kakashi, Naruto menasihati mu dan mengusap kepalamu?" Tanya Minato. Menma yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk meng iyakan. Kushina yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya kaget sambil menutup mulutnya

"Benarkah itu Menma!?" Tanya Kushina menatap Menma penasaran

"Itu benar Okaa-chan!. Nii-san, ia menasihatiku untuk tidak ceroboh dalam bertarung dan ia juga mengusap kepalaku sambil tersenyum , senyum yang belum pernah kulihat" Jawab Menma yang begitu antusias menceritakan kejadian saat Naruto memperlakukannya layaknya seorang adik

Kushina menutup mulutnya dan secara perlahan liquid bening turun dari matanya, " Tunggu apa lagi Minato! Cepat ajak Naruto pulang!" Pinta Kushina mendesak Minato untuk segera membawa Naruto Ke keluarga mereka.

Minato yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, " Belum saatnya Kushina, Naruto masih butuh waktu. Nanti jika saatnya tiba, ia akan pulang bersama kita" Ujar Minato sambil mengusap kepala Kushina untuk menenangkannya.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Iya, Okaa-chan . Nii-san masih butuh waktu, bersabarlah. Ya?" Ujar Menma yang juga menenangkan Kushina agar tidak terburu-buru

Kushina mengangguk lemah, ia akan berusaha bersabar. Sebenarnya ia sudah tidak sabar lagi, mengingat Naruto sudah menjadi genin, ia ingin jadi orang pertama yang memakaikan ikat kepala Konoha di kening Naruto. Tapi itu hanya jadi angan-angan saja, karena posisinya sudah digantikan oleh Biwako dan Tsunade.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berjalan di jalan Konoha, dijalan itu banyak sekali warga yang berlalu lalang, ada yang berbelanja, dan ada juga yang hanya sekedar melihat lihat. Dijalan itu Mereka mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari para penduduk tapi mereka juga mendapatkan tatapan suka dari kaum hawa yang ada disitu. Mereka terus berjalan sepertinya ingin kesuatu tempat, itu bisa terlihat dari Naruto yang bertanya pada Sasuke

"Ne, teme. Apa kau tahu toko bunga disekitar sini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang terlihat kesal karena ditanya hal seperti itu

"Jangan tanyakan itu padaku Dobe!. Memangnya kau pikir aku perempuan yang suka membeli bunga" Jawab Sasuke yang mulai dongkol pada Sahabatnya, mengingat sedari tadi ia terus ditanya dimana toko bunga yang paling bagus di Konoha.

"cih, Kau memang tidak bisa diandalkan" Ujar Naruto yang kesal karena sahabat disampingnya ini tidak membantunya.

Twich!

Muncul perempatan siku-siku didahi Sasuke saat mendengar kalau dirinya tidak berguna, baru saja ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Naruto telah mendahuluinya

"Lihat Teme! Ada toko bunga disitu, ayo kita masuk!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat menghampiri toko bunga tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat Sahabatnya seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mengikuti Naruto, kadang ia ragu jika orang didepannya itu merupakan Pemimpin sebuah Negara besar

Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya sampai didepan toko tersebut, mereka melihat nama toko bunga yang bertuliskan **'Toko Bunga Yamanaka'**

"psstt…Teme,ini toko bunga milik Clan Yamanaka" bisik Naruto pada Sasuke yang dibalas tatapan malas olehnya

"aku juga sudah tahu itu"

Mereka berjalan masuk dan ketika mereka masuk terdengar bunyi gemerincing bell yang menandakan ada pelanggan masuk ketoko mereka.

Mereka bisa lihat banyak sekali bunga-bunga yang disusun rapih nan indah, Naruto tersenyum senang melihat itu sedangkan Sasuke ia sama sekali tidak tertarik

"sebentar!"

Terdengar sebuah suara feminim dari dalam toko tersebut, lalu keluarlah Seorang gadis berusia sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke berambut pirang pucatnya yang dikuncir kuda dan mata Aquamarinenya yang menatap bingung Naruto dan Sasuke

"Naruto, Sasuke. Sedang apa kalian kemari?" Tanya gadis itu, Sasuke yang mendengar itu memutar bola matanya malas sambil membatin

'tentu saja membeli bunga. bodoh!'

Naruto hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi pertanyaan Ino , "aku mencari bunga Yamanaka-san" Jawab Ramah Naruto yang tersenyum, Ino yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk

"Panggil saja Ino, Naruto. Mari ikut aku" Ajak Ino agar Naruto mengikutinya, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Ino

"Aku disini saja" ujar sasuke yang tidak ingin kemana-mana, ia lalu memilih duduk dibangku kosong yang berada disitu sambil matanya menatap sekitar

Ino berhenti disalah satu tempat bunga yang tersusun lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto, " Nah, Naruto silahkan kau pilih bunga apa yang kau suka" Ujar Ino menawarkan Naruto untuk memilih bunga yang akan dibelinya. Naruto terlihat berfikir sambil menopang dagu melihat bunga-bunga didepannya

Ino yang melihat raut Serius Naruto membatin, 'ia serius sekali memilih bunganya, wajahnya lucu' Ino terkikik melihat raut serius Naruto yang terbilang lucu dan Saat Naruto menatapnya ino melambaikan sebelah tangannya mengartikan 'tidak apa-apa'

Sasuke yang melihat tingkah Ino mengerutkan keningnya, ia sebenarnya sedari awal memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ino yang terlihat aneh pada Naruto , tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, sasuke jadi tidak ingin ikut campur.

'Kau salah memilih orang yang tidak peka seperti dia' Batin Sasuke yang sudah tidak perduli dengan yang dialami Ino pada Naruto

Setelah beberapa menit Naruto akhirnya memilih Bunga Mawar Ungu, Naruto tersenyum lebar saat melihat bunga Mawar Ungu didepannya, "aku memilih bunga ini" ujarnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Ino

Ino yang melihat bunga yang dipilih Naruto tersenyum aneh pada Naruto, "Heee…. Kau pintar sekali memilih bunga in?i" tanya Ino menggoda Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Ya hahaha… entah kenapa aku menyukai bunga itu. Memangnya ada apa dengan bunganya?" jawab Naruto yang tertawa kecil lalu bertanya pada Ino

Ino tersenyum manis lalu menjawab, " Itu karena arti dari bunga ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama, ketenangan dan kedamaian. Ne, ne apa bunga ini untuk orang yang special bagimu, seperti pacarmu gitu?" Tanya ino yang begitu antusias sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung

"pacar? Apa itu?. Kalau orang yang kusukai sih memang ada dan bunga itu memang akan kuberikan pada orang yang special bagiku" Jawab Naruto disertai senyuman hangatnya. Ino yang melihat itu entah kenapa muncul semburat merah dikedua pipinya

Blush!

'are, ada apa denganku?' batin Ino memegang kedua pipinya yang bingung dengan perasaan aneh ditubuhnya , tapi setelah mendengar ada orang yang special bagi Naruto entah kenapa perasaan aneh tadi menjadi rasa sakit dan sesak didada bagian kirinya

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menormalkan keadaannya. sedangkan Naruto, ia menatap bingung Ino yang tiba menggelengkan kepalanya

Ino menatap Naruto lalu berkata, "ka-kau bisa tunggu disana. Aku akan membungkusnya dulu" Ujar Ino yang gugup menunjuk tempat Sasuke berada lalu setalah mengatakan itu Ino langsung berlari sambil membawa Bunga pilihan Naruto tadi

Naruto yang tidak mau ambil pusing hanya mengendikan bahu lalu berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Sasuke langsung saat Naruto sudah sampai ditempatnya.

"menyadari apa?" Naruto malah balik bertanya karena bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke

"Dasar tidak peka" Gumam Sasuke yang mengalihkan perhatiannya

"apa?"

"tidak"

Naruto kembali dibuat bingung dengan maksud perkataan Sasuke, tapi setelah melihat Sasuke sudah tidak perduli membuat ia juga tidak memperdulikannya

.

.

Tak lama Ino datang sambil membawa Bunga pesanan Naruto yang sudah dibungkus dengan hiasan. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum senang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah Sahabatnya itu

"I-ini Naruto _-kun_ " Ujar Ino tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix – _kun_ pada Nama Naruto sambil menyerahkan bunga tersebut, Naruto lalu menerimanya dengan senang hati tanpa memperdulikan tambahan Namanya

"Arigatou Ino!" Ujar Naruto setelah menerima Bunga tersebut . Ino yang melihat senyum bahagia Naruto tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum

"Emm…berapa Semuanya?" Tanya Naruto, membuat Ino tersentak lalu dengan gelagapan menyebut harganya

"li-lima ratus Ryo" Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uang 500 Ryo yang ia serahkan pada Ino, setelah itu ia berbalik berjalan keluar

"kalau begitu kami permisi Ino. Ayo Sasuke!" Ujar Naruto yang berbalik keluar, sedangkan Sasuke ia masih didalam menatap datar Ino yang menunduk sendu menatap kepergian Naruto.

"Orang Spesial yang dimaksud Naruto adalah Baa-chan nya yang sekarang dirumah sakit. Semua yang kau pikirkan itu salah, ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti soal Cinta" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik keluar menuju Naruto. Ino yang mendengar itu menegakkan kepalanya lalau tanpa sadar tersenyum manis

'Naruhodo (oh begitu)'

.

.

.

Diluar Naruto sedang menunggu Sasuke dan tak berapa lama Sasuke akhirnya keluar dari toko Yamanaka tersebut.

"kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke disampingnya yang mulai berjalan menuju Rumah sakit Konoha .

"Aku ada urusan sebentar" Ujar singkat Sasuke lalu ikut berjalan disamping Naruto menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha

"Oh begitu" Ujar Naruto yang menatap bunga ditangannya sambil tersenyum senang

Sepanjang perjalanan Naruto dan Sasuke terus mengobrol membahas sesuatu dari yang penting sampai yang tidak penting.

.

.

Tak berapa lama Naruto dan Sasuke sampai disebuah kamar Rumah sakit

Sreet!

Naruto menggeser pintu didepannya setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke masuk dan nampaklah didalam ruangan itu terdapat Biwako yang berada diranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus menancap ditangan kirinya. Biwako tersenyum tak kala melihat Naruto yang masuk bersama Sasuke

"Konichiwa Obaa-chan" Ujar Naruto dengan semangat

"Konichiwa Biwako-san" Ujar sopan Sasuke

"Konichiwa Naruto, Sasuke" balas Biwako tersenyum mentap Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya. Perlahan Biwako bangkit duduk dikasurnya lalu mengusap kepala Naruto

"ne, Obaa-chan ini bunga untuk baa-chan, lihat!" Ujar Naruto yang menyerhakan bunga yang tadi ia beli pada Biwako. Biwako yang menerima bunga yang diberikan Naruto tersenyum senang

"Arigatou Naru-chan. Bunga ini cantik sekali" Ujar Biwako yang terkesima dengan keindahan bunganya. Naruto yang mendengar itu nyengir

"hehehehe… itu aku yang memilihnya, tentu saja cantik hehehe…" Ujar Naruto bangga karena dia yang memilih, Biwako tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Sasuke mendengus mendengar hal itu

"iya… dan dia juga berhasil membuat seorang gadis memilih dirinya" Celetuk Sasuke , Naruto yang mendengar itu bingung, sedangkan biwako ia tersentak mendengarnya

"apa yang kau bicarakan Teme?" Tanya Naruto bingung pada Sasuke

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya biwako sambil tersenyum penuh selidik pada Naruto yang terlihat bingung sendiri

"Hn. Itu benar" Sasuke mengacuhkan Naruto dan malah menjawab pertanyaan Biwako, membuat Naruto berkeut kesal

"oh hahaha.. ternyata Cucuku ini sudah besar" Ujar biwako lagi sambil mengacak-ngecak rambut Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya.

Twich!

Muncul perempatan Dikepala Naruto yang berkedut kesal

"Grrr….SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN BICARAKAN!"

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang gelap terlihat Seorang Anbu sedang melapor

"lapor Danzo-sama. Tim yang bertugas menangkap Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke telah gagal. Mereka terbunuh"

Orang yang dipanggil danzo tadi keluar dari kegelapan menampakan tubuhnya yang penuh perban dan hanya mata kanannya saja yang terlihat

"jadi begitu. Terus awasi Saja Mereka"

"Ha'I"

Danzo menyeringai, 'kalian akan kujadikan milik ku'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Next**


	11. Chapter 11 Part 1: Bagian 3(end Part 1)

**NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: T(jaga-jaga)**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Part 1: Bagian 3; Team 7, Misi pengawalan Tazuna, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

 **Skip time 1 bulan**

1 Bulan terlah berlalu. Sejak saat itu keluarga Namikaze semakin menambah perhatian mereka pada Naruto, yah seperti beberapa waktu lalu Naruto dibuatkan bento oleh Ibunya atau lebih tepatnya mantan Ibunya karena DNA ditubuh Naruto sudah berubah. Naruto mengetahui itu saat ia mengetesnya di Kousei no Kuni karena ia curiga rambutnya yang tiba-tiba berubah warna putih. Alhasil tanpa semua orang ketahui kecuali Sasuke, bahwa Naruto sudah bukan keluarga Namikaze dan tidak punya hubungan darah dengan siapapun, tapi meski begitu Naruto tidak memperdulikannya.

Selain itu kesehatan Biwako dari yang Naruto dengar kalau kondisinya mulai membaik dan itu membuat Naruto senang dibuatnya, Naruto berharap Obaa-channya cepat sembuh

Selain itu. Naruto, Sasuke, Menma, dan Sakura, dengan guru pembimbing Kakashi telah menjalankan banyak misi Rank D. Dari membantu membajak sawah, mencari kucing yang hilang, dan sebagainya. Tapi saat ini sepertinya mereka sudah lelah dengan misi yang begitu-gitu saja

Saat ini Team 7 sedang melaporkan misinya yang sudah mereka selesaikan, itu terlihat dari wajah Menma yang dipenuhi dengan cakaran Kucing, sedangkan kucingnya berada pelukan Naruto yang terlihat tenang

Didalam ruang Hokage juga terlihat, Minato yang tertawa kecil melihat anak ke 2 nya yang menggerutu kesal, Sandaime yang tersenyum, dan seorang wanita gemuk yang memegang kipas

"Ahh~ Kuro-chan… kemana saja kau. Kau tau aku itu mengkhawatirkan mu sedari tadi~" Ujar Wanita gemuk tersebut yang langsung memeluk Kucing yang ada ditangan Naruto dengan erat, bahkan sangat erat sampai membuat kucing itu sesak dan ingin melepaskan diri

'pantas saja kucing itu lari' batin semua yang ada disitu sweetdrop melihat bagaimana wanita tersebut memperlakukan kucingnya

Naruto berjalan menghampiri Wanita itu lalu berkata, " Ne, Nyonya. Seharusnya anda tidak memeluknya terlalu erat seperti itu, buatlah dia nyaman dengan mengelusnya saja. Dan tolong jangan memperlakukannya secara berlebihan, itu tidak membuatnya nyaman" Ujar datar Naruto menjelaskan cara memperlakukan binatang peliharaan dengan benar

Wanita itu tesentak, lalu setelah kucingnya yang tenang dan nyaman saat di elus bulunya oleh Naruto membuat ia menggulum senyum.

"Oh begitu. Terima kasih Ninja-san. Hokage-sama bayaran atas permintaan saya tadi akan saya tambahkan, karena anak ini sudah memberitahu cara merawat kucing saya dengan cara yang sopan" ujar wanita itu lalu berjalan memberikan amplop kepada Hokage lalu berjalan keluar dengan mengelus kucingnya yang terlihat tenang

Semua yang ada disana menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto, Sandaime tersenyum melihat itu sambil mengangguk kearah Naruto. Naruto yang diperhatikan seperti itu hanya menatap datar mereka semua

"apa?" tanyanya

Mereka semua menggelengkan kepalanya. Team 7 kembali menatap minato bersiap dengan misi selanjutnya.

Minato mengambil daftar misi dilaci mejanya, lalu menatap satu persatu daftar misi tersebut

"baiklah. Misi kalian sel-" Minato menghentikan bacanya saat melihat wajah anggota Team 7 yang menatap dirinya tajam disertai aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh mereka

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap datar minato, hanya saja aura yang mereka keluarkan berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresi mereka, itu terlihat bagaimana aura hitam menguar dari tubuh mereka membuat semua yang melihatnya menelan ludah. Menma pun melakukan hal yang sama hanya saja ketika merasakan aura Naruto dan Sasuke, membuat ia berkeringat dingin

"O-Otou-san, berikanlah kami misi yang sedikit sulit. Bahkan tim lain sudah mendapatkan misi Rank C atau B" rengek Menma pada Ayahnya. Minato yang dipinta oleh Menma hanya menghela nafasnya

Minato lalu menatap Kakashi, "apa mereka sudah siap Kakashi?" Tanya Minato pada Kakashi yang masih membaca buku laknat terbarunya. Kakashi yang ditanya oleh Minato menjawab

"sepertinya mereka sudah siap Hokage-sama"

Minato menghela nafasnya, " haaah… baiklah. Misi kalian adalah misi Rank C, mengawal seseorang sampai tujuan" Naruto dan Sasuke menghilangan aura tidak mengenakannya membuat semua yang ada disitu menghela nafas lega tak terkecuali Minato dan Sandaime

"Klien kalian akan segera datang. Silahkan masuk Tazuna-san" Ujar Minato

Cklek!

Lalu pintu terbuka menampakan seorang pria tua berkacamata dan bertopi jerami sedang membawa botol minuman ditangannya. Orang tersebut yang bernama Tazuna menatap kelompok yang akan mengawalnya dengan pandangan menyelidik, lalu menatap Yondaime Hokage

"apa anda yakin mereka bisa melindungiku Hokage-sama?. Kalau pria berambut putih itu aku bisa percaya, tapi bagaimana dengan ke empat anak itu mereka tidak meyakinkan terutama yang pendek itu" Ujar Orang yang bernama Tazuna itu. Semua anggota team 7 menyipitkan matanya mendengar hal itu, terutama Menma yang entah kenapa saat ia berdiri sejajar dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura, muncul garis yang menerangkan tinggi mereka masing-masing, ia bisa lihat Naruto dan Sasuke paling tinggi dan dirinya paling pendek

"Grrrr…. Kesini kau orang tua! Akan kubu-!" Menma teriak marah berniat menyerang Tazuna, namun aksinya dapat ditahan oleh Kakashi yang lebih dulu menahan tubuh menma dan menutup mulutnya dibantu oleh Sakura

"Menma tenanglah. Dia adalah klien mu" Ujar Kakashi menenangkan Menma yang ternyata berhasil, menma mendengus lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Ayahnya

Minato menatap serius Tazuna , " maaf Tazuna-san, ini sudah sesuai kesepakatan. Jika kau ingin dikawal lebih, maka akan dikenakan biaya tambahan" Ujar Minato menatap serius Tazuna yang akhirnya mengangguk lemah

Tazuna menghela nafasnya mendengar itu, lalu tatapannya ia alihkan pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap curiga padanya, membuat keringat dingin mengalir dibelakang lehernya.

"apa?" Tanya Tazuna pada Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto dan Sasuke mengganti tatapannya menjadi datar pada Tazuna, " tidak ada" Jawab singkat mereka lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kakashi

Kakashi tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit melihat anak muridnya sepertinya terlihat semangat lalu ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minato yang mengangguk. Menatap kembali anak muridnya, Kakashi berkata

"Kalian semua, Persiapkan barang-barang kalian. Kita akan bertemu 1 jam lagi digerbang Konoha" Ujar kakashi menatap anak muridnya yang mengangguk mengerti.

Mendengar Intruksi Kakashi, akhirnya anggota team 7 pergi keluar dari gedung Hokage untuk mempersiapkan keperluan untuk menjalankan misi mereka nanti

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini sedang berada dikamarnya mempersiapkan barang-barang untuk dibawa nanti. Terlihat ia memasukkan beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken kedalam fuinjutsu penyimpanan yang ada ditangan kirinya, lalu ia memasukkan makanan dan obat-obatan kedalam tasnya, karena ia tidak mau dicurigai akibat tidak membawa tas sebagai tempat perbekalan

Setelah memasukkan semua keperluannya Naruto langsung memakai tasnya lalu keluar lewat jendela kamarnya menuju gerbang konoha sambil meloncati atap rumah warga

.

.

Ting!

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan loncatannya saat merasakan sesuatu diarah Hutan Kematian Konoha, membuat ia tertarik untuk pergi kesana atau yang ada disana berusaha memanggilnya.

'apa itu?'

Singg!

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan putih, pergi menuju sesuatu yang menarik dirinya.

 **Di Hutan Kematian**

Didalam hutan kematian, tepatnya dibawah salah satu pohon, disitu berdiri seseorang yang memakai jubah hitam menutupi seluruh tubuhnya sedang berdiri menunggu seseorang.

Singg!

Tak lama muncul Naruto yang berdiri dengan tatapan tajam pada orang didepannya.

"Siapa Kau?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajam disertai Killing Intens yang membuat orang didepannya tersentak melangkah mundur satu langkah darinya

"tak aku sangka Madara-sama benar, kalau Chakranya bisa memanggil dirimu" Ujar Orang itu yang sepertinya terlihat terkesan walau ia sedikit tersentak merasakan KI Naruto.

Mendengar itu Naruto menatap tajam serta semakin menambah tekanan KI nya dan dari tangan kirinya tercipta kepulan asap kecil yang mengeluarkan Kusanaginya bersiap untuk bertarung.

"Aku Tanya siapa kau!? Chakra mu tadi begitu familiar dengaku, seperti ada bagian dari chakra ku yang sama dengamu" Tanya Naruto yang kali ini dengan nada mengancam disertai Sharinggan 3 tomoe yang menyala terang

Orang tersebut terkekeh pelan, membuat Naruto menyiagakan dirinya, " khekhekhe….. tenanglah Naruto. Ini aku" Ujar orang tersebut lalu membuka tudungnya, memperlihatkan seseorang pria berambut hitam spike, mata Onyx tajam, baju berkerah tinggi berwarna hitam, dengan tanto dibelakangnya, celana Shinobi berwarna Hitam dan Sandal Shinobi biru.

Deg!

Naruto yang melihat itu menghilangkan katana dan KI nya, membelalakan matanya kaget saat melihat siapa orang didepannya ini, "Kau,,,," tunjuk Naruto pada orang itu dengan tangan bergetar

Orang itu tersenyum lalu berkata, " Lama tidak berjumpa, **Naruto** " badan Naruto bergetar mengetahui hal ini, ia tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat ini, apa ini mimpi?.

"Uchiha Shisui"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf bercanda hehehe… biar gak tegang hahaha…**

 **Oke lanjuuuuttt..**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengetahui Orang didepannya Naruto berhasil menormalkan keadaan yang tadi sempat kaget, lalu ia tatap Orang didepannya yang bernama Uchiha Shisui itu dengan tatapan datar.

"sudah aku duga cerita itu tidak benar. Kau tidak akan mati semudah itu kan? Nii-san" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum lalu menghampiri Shisui dan berdiri didepannya. Shisui yang melihat itu tersenyum hangat lalu mengusap kasar kepala naruto

"hahahaha….! Kau memang mengerti diriku Naruto" Ujar Shisui menghentikan usapannya, lalu pandangannya berubah menjadi serius diikuti Naruto yang menatapnya serius

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Nii-san?" Ujar Naruto menatap serius Shisui. Shisui yang ditanya Naruto seperti itu langsung mengangguk dan kedua matanya berubah menjadi Sharinggan 3 tomoe yang berputar cepat menjadi ETM Sharinggan milik Madara

"Lihat mata ini Naruto" Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan menatap mata Shisui, tak lama mata Naruto berubah sama dengan mata Shisui lalu ia terasa seperti tersedot sesuatu dan terlihat cahaya sangat terang menyilaukan matanya.

.

.

 **Unknown Place**

Setelah lama Naruto merasakan sesuatu. Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan bisa ia lihat dihadapannya semuanya putih lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, tidak ada apapun disini.

"Selamat datang Naruto" Naruto berbalik saat mendengar suara berat menyambutnya dari belakang

Ia bisa lihat sekarang dihadapannya berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam panjang menutupi sebelah matanya, berbaju tempur merah khas jaman dulu, dengan bersidekap dada menatap datar Naruto.

"Uchiha Madara" Gumam Naruto datar saat mengetahui siapa orang didepannya. Madara menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat mengetahui anak didepannya mengetahui dirinya

"apa kabar Cucuku?" Tanya Madara menatap Naruto yang kebingungan dengan alis yang bertautan

"Cucu? Tunggu! jangan bilang kau…" Naruto yang terkejut saat sebuah Fikiran berada dikepalanya

Madara tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terkejut, " Benar. Aku adalah kakek mu" Ujar Madara dan sekali lagi Naruto membelalakan matanya mendengar itu hingga ia mundur satu langkah dari Madara

"Be-benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto yang berusaha menguasai keadaan. Madara yang ditanya seperti itu bergerak duduk dan diikuti Naruto saat melihat Madara menepuk lantai didepannya

"Aku tahu kau terkejut, tapi dengarkan aku dulu. Aku akan menceritakan tentang diriku dan kenapa aku sampai menemuimu" Naruto mengangguk mengerti lalu bersiap mendengarkan cerita madara

"aku adalah Uchiha Madara, keturunan pertama dari Tajima Uchiha dan kakak dari 5 bersaudara. Ke 3 adikku tewas dibunuh Klan Senju saat Perang Dunia Shinobi 1, meninggalkan aku dan adikku Izuna. Aku dan Adikku berlatih sangat keras agar kami bisa membalaskan dendam ketiga saudara kami. Tapi, suatu hari aku bertemu anak yang seumuran denganku sedang melemparkan batu ke sungai, dan dia adalah Hokage Pertama, Hashirama Senju. Tanpa sadar hubungan kami semakin dekat dari teman menjadi sahabat dan kami sejak saat itu selama ada waktu senggang selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Saat itu kami belum mengetahui clan masing-masing, tapi saat kami mengetahuinya aku memilih mengakhiri persahabatan kami dan bertekad membunuh Hashirama kedepannya. Karena tekad itulah aku membangkitkan Sharinggan untuk pertama kalinya dan bersama dengan adikku, kami berlatih menyempurnakan Sharinggan sehingga kami memiliki kekuatan mata Mangekyou Sharinggan. Tapi, selama bertahun-tahun aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan Hashirama meskipun dengan Mangekyou Sharinggan sekalipun, tapi suatu hari disebuah pertarungan Adikku Izuna terbunuh oleh Tobirama, adik dari Hashirama dan hal itu membuat aku sangat marah dan sedih, aku berniat membalaskan dendam atas kematian Izuna. Tak lama aku diangkat menjadi kepala Clan Uchiha dan Hashirama sebagai kepala Clan Senju, dengan posisinya Hashirama mencoba menawarkan padaku dan Klan Uchiha perdamaian dengan cara membentuk sebuah Desa, yaitu Konoha. Aku tidak menyetujuinya karena kematian Izuna belum terbalaskan tapi Klan Uchiha menyetujui hal itu, membuatku terpaksa menerimanya. Tapi sebelum itu aku mengambil mata yang Izuna berikan untuk menggantikan mataku yang memburuk, sehingga terlahirlah Eternal Mangekyou Sharinggan, lalu aku melakukan serangan pada Klan Senju sampai akhirnya aku dikalahkan. Hashirama yang tidak ingin ada peperangan lagi menawarkan diri untuk dibunuh. Hatiku tergerak, akhirnya aku menyetujui perdamaian tersebut berharap pada kedamaian nanti Klan Uchiha bisa bangkit dan anak-anak tidak perlu mati dalam pertempuran….." Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya, karena ia sudah tahu sejarah tersebut. Tapi, mendengar ceritanya dari sudut pandang Uchiha Madara, membuat ia memikirkan sekali lagi sejarah tersebut.

"Tapi terjadi perbedaan pandangan perdamaian antara aku dan Hashirama. Hashirama menginginkan adanya kerja sama antar desa, sedangkan aku menginginkan control dimana perdamaian tidak akan pernah bisa hilang dengan membuat semua desa tunduk pada Konoha, contohnya saat aku menyerang Tsuchikage kedua dan Onoki dari iwagakure sehingga tunduk pada konoha. Aku mencoba memberitahu semua klan dan Hashirama kalau dengan bekerja sama dengan desa lain akan membuat perang kembali terjadi kedepannya, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan aku. Akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkan desa dan bertemu dengan Rubah ekor 9,Kyuubi. Aku meminta bantuan kyuubi untuk membantuku menaklukan semua Negara agar nantinya tidak terjadi perang berkelanjutan. Jika bisa aku tidak ingin menyerang mereka asalkan mereka mau tunduk, Kyuubi yang mendengar hal itu menyetujui tawaranku. Tapi, aku tidak ingin nantinya dia dibenci seluruh Negara karena membantuku, akhirnya aku terpaksa mengikatnya dengan genjutsu Sharinggan. Setelah itu aku kembali ke Konoha dan menantang Hashirama bertarung agar aku bisa menjadi Hokage untuk memimpin Konoha. Hashirama menerima tantanganku dan kami bertarung habis-habisan ditempat yang sekarang dinamai, lembah kematian. Aku memang dari awal tidak ingin membunuh Hashirama berusaha membuat ia sekarat dengan mengeluarkan Kyuubi yang terikat dengan genjutsuku. Tanpa aku duga Hashirama mengeluarkan jurus terkuatnya yaitu, Patung dewa seribu tangan. Aku akhirnya kalah, tergeletak dilembah kematian dan Kyuubi Disegel ditubuh Istri Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki. Aku melihat Kyuubi yang menatap marah penuh kebencian padaku dan mengeluarkan kata sumpah serapahnya padaku. Aku saat itu tersenyum miris melihatnya. Cucuku, jika kau bertemu Kyuubi katakan bahwa aku meminta maaf telah mengkhianatinya, aku hanya ingin ia tidak jadi pusat kebencian tapi ternyata ia tetap dibenci…."madara menunduk. Naruto melebarkan matanya, ia baru mengetahui rencana sebenarnya dari Madara, dan alasannya kenapa memanfaatkan Kyuubi. Tujuan mulia yang dilihat bayangannya saja, hitam.

"Setelah aku dipastikan tewas, Hashirama meninggalkanku tergeletak sendirian di Lembah kematian…."Raut madara menjadi sendu, tapi tak lama ekspresi kebahagiaan muncul diwajahnya

"sebenarnya saat itu aku dalam keadaan sekarat, jika aku tidak memakan sel Hashirama mungkin aku sudah mati. tapi, aku diselamatkan oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah dan dia adalah nenek mu, Uzumaki Yui. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakan ambisiku lalu jatuh cinta kepadanya dan ia pun sama, akhirnya kami menikah. Selang beberapa waktu nenekmu hamil seorang anak perempuan cantik yaitu Ibumu, Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi Yui meninggal setelah melahirkan ibumu dan menitipkan Kushina padaku…" Madara tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu, "aku yang tidak tahu cara mengurus bayi, memutuskan untuk membawa Kushina ke panti asuhan di Uzushiogakure, karena aku tidak mempercayai Konoha lagi…" Naruto yang mendengar itu kembali kaget, entah harus berapa kali lagi ia harus terkejut mendengar kisah Hidup Madara, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjalnya

"-jiji tidak menemuiku hanya untuk membuat aku mendengar kisah hidupmu kan?" Tanya Naruto, Madara yang mendengar itu tersenyum, ia berdehem lalu kembali serius

"ini hal pentingnya Naruto. Setelah aku menitipkan Ibumu. Aku pun berkelana keseluruh negeri untuk menikmati kedamaian yang dibuat Hashirama. Tapi, saat aku didalam hutan aku bertemu makhluk entah itu manusia atau bukan. Ia berwarna hitam dengan Venus Flap (benergak?) ditubuhnya dan ia dapat masuk kedalam tanah atau apapun itu, ia menyebut dirinya Zetsu…" Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya mendengar hal itu

"Makhluk itu mencoba menawariku untuk menguasai Dunia dengan rencana yang ia sebut Tsuki no Me (Rencana mata bulan). Aku menolaknya dan menggenjutsunya untuk mengambil semua ingatannya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang aku mau, aku menghentikan genjutsuku dan ia terlihat marah sekali. Ia menyerangku dengan kekuatan alamnya (senjutsu). Aku yang mengetahui semua ingatannya memutuskan untuk pergi dan bersembunyi darinya, karena ia sangatlah berbahaya…." Naruto mengangguk paham mendengar hal itu, tapi ia sangat penasaran dengan makhluk yang dibilang –jiji nya ini

"Ingatan itu akan aku berikan padamu nanti…." Naruto mengangguk karena ia tahu setelah menceritakan kisah hidupnya madara akan memberikan ingatannya pada Naruto

"Aku bersembunyi ketempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh siapapun, disitu aku baru mengetahui setelah memakan Sel Hashirama aku berhasil membangkitkan Mata Dewa Rinnegan dan dengan mata itu aku menggagalkan rencananya. Seperti pembantaian Uchiha, aku berhasil menggagalkannya dengan genjutsu sekala luas menggunakan media bulan sehingga terlihat kalau Uchiha telah terbunuh semua. Asal kau tahu dibalik rencana pembantaian dan isu Kudeta Uchiha itu berasal dari makhluk itu yang memanipulasi pikiran tetua konoha. Aku lalu menampung Klan Uchiha ditempat persembunyianku sampai akhirnya waktu ku habis…" Naruto mengangguk sedih, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Clan Uchiha dibantai dan yang menggagalkannya rupanya –jijinya sendiri, karena menurutnya Uchiha tidak akan melakukan tindakan serendah itu dengan melakukan Kudeta pada Desa yang sudah mereka buat.

Madara tersenyum melihat Naruto, ia lalu mengusap kepalanya, " Selain itu, kau rupanya menggunakan Training Ground yang aku buat di dalam hutan Kematian untuk berlatih bersama Sahabatmu ya?. Maafkan aku yang selama 3,4 tahun ini menghilang dan tidak menemuimu lagi. Aku senang melihat kau sudah besar Naruto" Naruto tersentak kaget saat mengetahui kalau madara tahu tentang Training Ground yang sering ia pakai berlatih didalam Hutan Kematian

"Kenapa –jiji tahu? Jangan bilang Orang itu adalah… Kau" Tunjuk Naruto terkejut dengan tangan bergetar pada Madara.

"Hahahahaha…."

Madara tertawa lebar saat melihat wajah Lucu cucunya ketika sedang terkejut, " hahaha…. Naruto, kau tidak perlu seterkejut itu. Lihat wajahmu sangat lucu" Ujar Madara dan dapat ia lihat Naruto menggembungkan pipinya lalu membuang mukanya

"Hmpf"

Madara menghentikan tawanya melihat cucunya yang ngambek. Ia lalu tersenyum sedih sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Naruto. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu menengok dan tersentak melihat Madara tersenyum sedih kepadanya

"Naruto, dengarkan aku. aku sekarang telah tiada, aku menemuimu dengan memberikan sisa Chakraku pada Shisui agar aku bisa menemuimu…."Naruto yang mendengar itu matanya berkaca-kaca, Madara mengusap kembali kepala Naruto agar cucunya tenang

"ssstt…. Jangan menangis, seorang Shinobi tidak boleh menunjukan kelemahannya. Sekarang kau sudah besar, pilihlah jalanmu sendiri. Karena, apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa memberikan kasih sayang lebih. Hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan…." Naruto meneteskan liquid bening dari matanya, ia menatap sedih Madara.

"sekarang aku ingin kau mengambil mataku yang sebelum ini, aku memberikannya pada seorang anak berambut merah bernama Uzumaki Nagato. Aku memberikan mataku padanya agar ia bisa melindungi desa Uzu karena ada Kushina di Desa tersebut. Tapi, tidak aku sangka Zetsu mengetahuinya dan memanipulasinya hingga ia membentuk kelompok Kriminal bernama Akatsuki. Naruto, aku percayakan Klan Uchiha padamu dan Lindungilah Negara mu itu dengan jiwamu sendiri .…." Naruto mengangguk mantap mendengar hal itu, Madara tersenyum saat melihat dirinya perlahan menjadi transparans

Naruto melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu, ia berniat melakukan sesuatu sebelum, " Naruto, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku akan berikan semua yang aku punya kepadamu…." Perlahan tubuh Madara menjadi terang, Naruto melebarkan matanya Shok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya melihat hal itu

"Ti-tidak, tunggu dulu!. Kumohon jangan pergi jiji!,,,, kumohon…- Jiji!"

Naruto tak kuasa menahan air mata melihat hal itu, ia langsung berdiri berniat menggapai Madara, sampai….

Grepp!

Madara menarik Naruto kedalam pelukannya, Naruto melebarkan matanya dan akhirnya ia menangis didalam pelukan Madara. Madara yang melihat itu memejamkan matanya tersenyum, seraya berkata…

"Arigatou, Sayonara Na..ru..to…"

.

.

.

Madara berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan secara cepat masuk ketubuh Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan Air mata kesedihannya. Baru saja ia bertemu kakeknya dan sekarang ia harus berpisah lagi untuk selamanya. Naruto jatuh terduduk sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri

"Hiks…hiks…Sayonara –jiji" Naruto tersenyum senang mekipun saat ini air matanya mengucur deras. Ia sungguh senang mengetahui kalau selama ini madara selalu mengawasinya/memperhatikannya. Ia berterima kasih dan ia akan selalu mengingat –jijinya dan tidak akan melupakan jasanya pada dunia ninja sampai kapanpun.

.

Setelah beberapa saat Naruto bangkit berdiri mengusap kasar air matanya, menatap tajam kedepan Naruto mengepalkan tangannya saat Memori yang –jijinya berikan sudah masuk dikepalanya.

'Zetsu!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Di Hutan Kematian**

Shisui masih menatap Naruto dengan Mata Sharinggan Berpola seperti milik ETM Sharinggan madara. Tapi Shisui mengernyitkan dahinya bingung saat melihat Naruto mengeluarkan Air mata deras, lalu tak berapa lama kemudian Mata Sharinggannya berubah menjadi Sharinggan berpola Kincir empat sudut dengan 4 tomoe disela sudut tersebut.

Naruto sudah kembali Normal, ia lalu mengusap jejak air mata dipipinya dan mengalihkan pandanganya menatap serius pada Shisui. Shisui yang melihat itu tersenyum memejamkan matanya lalu membungkuk Hormat seperti seorang Anbu membungkuk pada Hokage

"Hormat saya , **Kouseikage-sama** " Hormat Shisui pada Naruto didepannya. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu raut wajahnya kembali serius seraya menyalakan alat **ECW** ditelinganya.

Tiba-tiba didepan Naruto muncul sinar Proyeksi dari Alat **ECW** tersebut, menampakan seorang Wanita berambut biru menunduk Hormat padanya dan terlihat orang-orang dibelakang Wanita tersebut yang sedang bertugas pun langsung berdiri Menunduk Hormat padanya

" _ **Kouseikage-sama"**_ Ucap mereka semua serempak tak kala melihat Pemimpin mereka. Naruto mengangguk dan orang-orang dibelakang Wanita tersebut kembali melanjutkan tugasnya

"Apa proyek satelit sudah selesai?" Tanya Tegas Naruto pada Wanita tersebut yang terlihat membaca sebuah berkas dimejanya

" _Proyek Satelit Utama sudah selesai dan menurut laporan terbaru, Satelit tersebut sudah berhasil mengorbit Bumi dan Siap digunakan Kouseikage-sama_ " Lapor Wanita tersebut dengan sopan pada Naruto yang merupakan **Kouseikage** , pemimpin sebuah Negara besar Kousei no Kuni.

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk tersenyum tipis, " Great Job Team. Kalau begitu aku ingin kalian mentrasport Clan Uchiha yang akan aku berikan Koordinatnya" mendengar pujian dari pemimpin mereka, membuat mereka semua menyunggingkan senyuman disertai cengiran senang dan ketika mendengar perintah dari Naruto mereka semua menjawab serempak

" _Ha'i! Kouseikage-sama!"_

Naruto tersenyum lalu mematikan Koneksinya. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shisui didepannya yang sepertinya terlihat terkejut dengan yang dilihatnya.

"Sepertinya –jiji hanya mengetahui Nama Negaraku saja. Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana aku sampai tidak tahu kalau –jiji mengirimkan bunshinnya hanya untuk mengawasiku, pantas saja aku tidak mengetahuinya –jiji membuat chakranya berbaur dengan alam" Gumam Naruto melihat Shisui terkejut, meskipun Madara menceritakan soal Naruto yang membentuk sebuah Negara, tapi Madara tidak mengetahui Negara seperti apa yang dibuat Naruto.

"Yasudah. Shisui-nii aku ingin kau kembali ke tempat Clan Uchiha dan bawa alat ini, jika kau sudah sampai tekan saja tombol berwarna merah yang nanti mengirimkan koordinat tempat kalian berada untuk ditransport ke Negara ku, Kousei no Kuni" Jelas Naruto yang menerangkan tugasnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah alat kotak dengan tombol merah ditengahnya yang ia keluarkan dari fuin penyimpanannya.

Shisui yang memang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata mengangguk paham, lalu membungkuk hormat untuk pamit melaksanakan tugasnya

"Ha'i! Kalau begitu saya permisi undur diri, Kouseikage-sama" Naruto mengangguk dan selanjutnya ia lihat Shisui menghilang

Naruto melihat kepergian Shisui dengan tersenyum tipis, Lalu ia berbalik kebelakang menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Biru

Sringg!

.

.

Disebuah dahan pohon tak jauh dari tempat Naruto menghilang tadi, terdapat Makhluk misterius dengan tubuh sebelah kanan berwarna putih dan sebelah kiri berwarna Hitam, dengan pakaian jubah hitam beraksen awan merah. Makhluk tersebut menyeringai tak kala mendengar semua yang dibicarakan Naruto dan Shisui, ia berniat pergi sebelum,,,,

Sringg!

BUagh!

Brakk! Krak!

Duarrr! Duarrr!

Naruto muncul dibelakang makhluk tersebut dan langsung mencekiknya lalu membenturkannya ke batang pohon dibelakangnya, setelah itu ia meledakkan Chakra gilanya yang menguar membentuk Susano'o dengan banyak jilatan api yang menghancurkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya

Naruto menatap sangat tajam makhluk yang dicekiknya dengan mata Berpola riak Air berwarna Merah dengan 3 tomoe disetiap lingkarannya yang menyala terang, seakan dapat mengantarkan maut bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

" **ZETSU!"**

Geram Naruto dengan suara yang teramat berat seraya menguatkan cekikannya. Makhluk tersebut yang melihat Naruto menatap Nyalang padanya hanya tersenyum mengejek tidak menghiraukan Lehernya yang dicekik sangat kuat.

" **khekhekhekhe…. Semua yang akan kau lakukan akan sia-sia hahahaha… !"** Tawa Makhluk bernama Zetsu tersebut yang mengejek Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin menguatkan cekikannya lalu memukul perut Makhluk tersebut dengan tangan berlapis Chakra warna Merah berkekuatan yang sangat besar.

Buagh! Brakk! DUAAARRRR!

Hasil dari pukulan Naruto menciptakan kawah sedalam 10 meter dan lebar 20 meter dengan mereka didalamnya. Makhluk tersebut masih mempertahankan seringaiannya dan hanya merasakan Sakit yang teramat dari pukulan Naruto, ia tidak mengeluarkan darah sedikitpun dan hanya bagian tubuh putihnya saja yang hancur.

" **khukhukhu… Sudah kubilang sia-si-"**

" **The God of Mind: EREASER!"**

Naruto menatap mata Zetsu dengan Sharinnegan nya untuk menghapus beberapa ingatan makhluk tersebut. Zetsu yang melihat itu menatap kosong mata Naruto yang perlahan beberapa memorinya hancur.

PYARR!

Wushh! Tap!

Naruto melompat kebelakang, setelah mendarat Naruto jatuh bertumpu dengan lututnya menatap Zetsu dengan mata yang kembali Normal menjadi Sharinggan 3 tomoe. Nafasnya Memburu setelah melakukan **Genjutsu Class : SSSS** Rank itu.

Naruto tersenyum melihat hal itu lalu ia langsung menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Hitam.

.

Tak lama Zetsu tersadar, lalu ia langsung berdiri memegangi kepalanya. Setelah menguasai dirinya Zetsu tersadar kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu kepadanya, tapi ia tidak tahu apa itu saat ia berusaha mengingatnya, bahkan ia melupakan apa yang ia ketahui dari Naruto.

" **KEPARAT KAU NARUTO!"**

Setelah itu Zetsu masuk kedalam tanah. Para Anbu Konoha akhirnya datang dengan 4 batalion siap tempur, tapi yang mereka lihat hanyalah kawah besar kosong, tidak ada apapun.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

Digerbang Konoha terlihat 3 orang Shinobi Genin dan 1 orang tua yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu seseorang dan juga terlihat salah seorang dari genin itu yang kelihatan kesal. Sasuke, dan Tazuna saat ini sedang berdiri menunggu dengan sabar , lain hal nya dengan Sakura yang kalem tapi Inner dalam dirinya berteriak dan Menma yang saat ini sedang mengomel akibat terlalu lama menunggu sensei dan Rekan seteam mereka, Naruto yang sudah terlambat 1 Jam dari waktu pertemuannya.

"Grrr… Kakashi-Sensei! Kenapa kau selalu telat?, Dan Naruto kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan….Sial" Teriak inner Sakura yang sudah kesal menunggu, ia sangat lelah karena berlari dengan terburu takut terlambat. Tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya ada Sasuke dan Menma saja sedangkan Kakashi dan Naruto belum sampai

"Kakashi-Sensei… kemana kau sebenarnya…." Ujar menma yang juga kesal menunggu Kakashi dan Naruto

Poff~

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada kepulan asap yang tiba-tiba muncul didepan mereka, menampakan 2 orang yang sudah mereka tunggu dari tadi. Dengan Urat yang berkedut Menma bertanya dengan perasaan kesal

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali datangnya?" kakashi yang ditanya seperti itu tersenyum menyipitkan matanya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia tetap memasang wajah datar seolah tak perduli

"Hahaha…maaf. Tadi saat aku-"

"saat aku dijalan aku melihat wanita tua sedang membawa barang belanjaannya yang berat, sebagai ninja yang baik tentu saja aku membantunya, lalu aku berjalan melihat ada kucing hitam didepanku, karena tidak mau terkena sial, akhirnya aku berputar jalan dan tersesat dijalan yang bernama Kehidupan"

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang memotong perkataannya dan yang Naruto ucapkan sama persis dengan yang ia ingin ucapkan. Naruto yang diperhatikan oleh Kakashi hanya menatap datar balik

Kakashi menghela Nafasnya saat ia lihat tatapan datar Naruto, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Anak muridnya yang melongo mendengar alasan tidak logis Naruto. Karena tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu akhirnya ia menyuruh agar mereka segera berangkat

"Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang, sebelum hari menjadi sore" Ujar Kakashi dan dijawab anggukan oleh semua anggota Teamnya

"Tazuna-san bisa pimpin jalannya" pinta kakashi agar Tazuna memimpin jalan, Tazuna yang dipinta seperti itu mengangguk lalu berjalan pertama diikuti Naruto dan Sasuke, dibelakangnya ada Sakura, menma dan Kakashi

"baiklah. Ikut aku"

Setelah itu mereka berangkat menuju rumah Tazuna untuk menyelesaikan misi yang mereka jalani.

Ditengah perjalanan Sasuke menengok ke arah Naruto disebelah kirinya. Naruto yang merasa ditatap pun mengalihkan direksi pandangannya kearah Sasuke

"apa?" Tanya Naruto datar saat melihat sasuke menatap penuh Tanya kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai terlambat?" Tanya pelan Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat menatap bingung dirinya

"ini Rahasia tingkat **SSSS** , Sasuke. Bukan saat yang tepat aku memberitahumu sekarang" Balas Naruto datar dan pelan lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya kedepan. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan alisnya lalu ekspresi wajahnya kembali datar, mengangguk menatap kedepan sama dengan Naruto

"Ha'i. Saya mengerti Kouseikage-sama" gumam Sasuke pelan dan hanya bisa didengar oleh mereka berdua saja. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis diikuti oleh Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis mengerti kalau yang ia Tanya dan Naruto bicarakan merupakan Rahasia yang sangat penting.

Kakashi yang dari jauh melihat interaksi kedua muridnya itu menyatukan alisnya, karena apa yang Naruto dan Sasuke bicarakan tidak memasuki indera pendengarannya. Padalah ia adalah ninja terlatih dan memiliki penca indera yang kuat untuk mengetahui keberadaan musuhnya.

Ia juga tidak bisa membaca gerak bibir Naruto dan Sasuke , sama halnya dengan suara mereka. Gerak bibir mereka sulit dibaca karena mereka hampir tidak membuka mulut sama sekali, dan yang ia tahu hanya kalimat yang 'apa?' saja dari Naruto

'apa yang mereka bicarakan?' batin Kakashi bingung

2 telah berlalu. Mereka masih berjalan dan akan beristirahat dirumah Tazuna nanti. Saat mereka berjalan tak sengaja mereka melihat sebuah Kobangan air kecil dijalan tersebut, padahal saat ini sedang musim panas. Menma dan Sakura tidak menghiraukan Kobangan air itu, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu menyeringai kecil

'dasar Ninja bodoh'

Kakashi yang melihat perubahan Ekspresi dari Naruto dan Sasuke, hanya tersenyum tipis saat mengetahui kalau muridnya bisa mengetahui kejanggalan disekitarnya.

'Mereka dapat mengobservasi keadaan sekitar dengan cepat ya'

Kakashi membiarkan Kobangan air itu melewatinya, ia sengaja ingin menguji Murid-muridnya tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk lalu menghilang. Semua yang ada disitu terkejut melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menghilang, terutama Sakura dan Menma, sedangkan Kakashi ia langsung mengedarkan pandangan sekitar, tapi setelah ia melihat kebelakang tepatnya ke Kobangan air tadi, ia harus melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke menancapkan masing-masing katana mereka kekobangan tersebut

"Naruto, Sasuke!" Ujar Kakashi yang terkejut saat melihat kobangan air tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah dan

Poff~

Mereka semua kembali melebarkan matanya Kaget melihat kedua kobangan air tadi berubah menjadi dua orang pria yang merupakan seorang Shinobi berpakaian bandit tewas dengan mata melotot dan mulut mengeluarkan darah

Crasshh!

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu mencabut katana mereka lalu kembali menaruhnya di fuin Penyimpanan yang ada ditangan mereka, lalu mereka berjalan meninggalkan kedua mayat yang sudah mereka bunuh dengan sangat cepat tersebut.

Menma, Sakura, dan Tazuna yang melihat itu badan mereka bergetar ketakutan dengan wajah pucat pasi sampai mereka melangkah mundur saat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menghampiri mereka. Kakashi berjalan menghampiri kedua mayat yang tewas akibat kedua muridnya itu…

Kakshi lalu berjongkok Mengobservasi kedua mayat tersebut, kakashi menemukan luka tusukan dibagian jantung dan robekan diparu-paru. Mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, Kakashi bertanya dan pandangan tajam..

"Ka-kalian membunuhnya?" Ujar Panik menma menunjuk kedua mayat yang dilihatnya

"apa yang kalian lakukan Naruto/Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi. Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti berjalan lalu menengok mengangkat sebelah alis mereka ketika ditanya seperti itu..

"membunuh mereka" Jawab keduanya menatap datar seolah tidak peduli apa yang terjadi, membuat kakashi mengepalkan sebelah tangannya menatap tajam Naruto Dan Sasuke, bahkan kakashi sekarang sudah berdiri

"Apa kalian tidak punya perasaaan?! Kalian dengan mudah mengucapkan kata membunuh, seolah-olah kalian sudah terbiasa melakukannya" Ujar kakashi dengan suara beratnya mengancam Naruto dan Sasuke dengan KInya. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu tertawa, membuat kakashi semakin geram melihat tingkah aneh kedua anak muridnya tersebut

"Hahahahahahaha…..!" Tawa Naruto dan Sasuke

"Kenapa kalian tertawa?"

Naruto dan Sasuke menyeka sedikit air mata yang keluar saat tertawa tadi. Menghentikan tawanya Naruto menatap semua yang ada disitu dengan pandangan datar, membuat Menma dan Sakura menatap takut mereka. Lalu mereka kembali menatap datar Kakashi

"Sensei! Bukankah di akademi sudah diajarkan, jika seorang Shinobi melihat musuh yang mengancamnya segeralah melakukan serangan pertama?.." Kakashi mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi itu belum menjawab pertanyaannya tadi

Naruto yang melihat kakashi mengangguk membenarkan perkataannya, menyeringai. " …dan hanya orang bodoh yang menunggu musuhnya melakukan serangan, Sensei" kalimat terakhir tersebut membuat Kakashi tersentak, begitu juga Menma dan Sakura. Sedangkan Tazuna, ia sudah berkeringat dingin dengan wajah yang memutih….

Kakashi terus menatap Naruto dan Sasuke. Melihat ekspresi mereka tidak berubah Kakashi menghela nafas menyerah, ' apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Mereka seperti root' batin kakashi yang sedikit tersentak lalu menggelengkan kepalanya saat sebuah pemikiran menghampiri kepalanya

Naruto dan Sasuke yang merasa sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, mereka berjalan menghampiri Menma dan Sakura yang masih diam sedari tadi. Kakashi lalu berjalan menghampiri Tazuna yang terlihat panic

"apa maksudnya ini Tazuna-san? Misi ini bukanlah misi Rank-C yang mengawal untuk melawan bandit, tapi ini adalah misi Rank-A/B yang harus melawan Shinobi B class – A class" Tanya Kakashi menatap serius Tazuna yang terlihat tersentak kaget lalu menunduk bingung mau mengatakan apa

"maafkan aku. sebenarnya aku terpaksa berbohong pada kalian, karena aku sudah tidak memiliki uang lagi untuk menyewa seorang chuunin atau jounin untuk mengawalku, soalnya Desa kami sangat miskin akibat Pajak penyebrangan yang tinggi dari pengusaha bernama Gatou , untuk mengatasi masalah itu kami semua bergotong royong membangun jembatan untuk mempermudah perdagangan" Jawab Tazuna yang menunduk sedih, menyesal pada Kakashi. Menma dan Sakura yang mendengar itu menghampiri sensei mereka

"Maaf Tazuna-san. Saya tidak bisa mengambil resiko tersebut pada murid-murid saya, kami akan kembali kekonoha dan melaporkan misi ini yang sudah berubah" Ujar Kakashi yang hendak membatalkan misi tersebut, Tazuna yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk menunduk sedih.

"Sensei! Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja misi ini?" Saran Sakura yang meminta misi ini dilanjutkan, Menma yang mendengar itu mengangguk semangat mengiyakan perkataan Sakura. Mereka tidak tega melihat Tazuna yang harus ditinggal sendiri dengan bahaya yang mengancam didepan

"Aku tidak perduli Sensei! Mau dilanjutkan atau tidak, aku akan tetap melanjutkan Misi ini. Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku karena ini jalan ninjaku" Ujar Menma yang menatap penuh tekad pada kakashi seakan tidak ada keraguan disetiap kata-katanya

Kakashi menatap lekat murid didepannya, " kalian yakin?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan dan dijawab anggukan penuh semangat oleh Menma dan Sakura

"Tentu Saja!" jawab mereka berdua bersamaan

Kakashi menghela nafasnya lalu menggigit jempolnya lalu melakukan handseal yang selanjutnya ia hentakan ketanah

" **Kunchiyose no Jutsu!"**

Poff~

Dari kepulan asap keluar Anjing dengan ikat kepala Konoha menatap Kearah kakashi. Menma dan Sakura yang melihat itu langsung kagum dengan mata berbinar

"ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya anjing tersebut pada Kakashi yang terlihat menulis sesuatu digulungan, Setelah selesai menulis Kakashi memberikannya pada Anjing tersebut

"Pakkun. Bisa kau berikan gulungan ini pada Hokage-sama, sekarang?" Ujar Kakashi memberikan Gulungan tersebut pada anjing bernama pakkun yang langsung digigitnya gulungan tersebut

"Baiklah, akan aku antarkan" Stelah mengatakan itu Pakkun berlari pergi meninggalkan semua yang ada disitu. Kakashi lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Menma dan Sakura yang tertarik dengan hal yang dia lakukan tadi

"apa itu Sensei?" Tanya Menma dan dijawab jitakan oleh Sakura, Kakashi yang melihat itu tersenyum senang

Jtak!

"adaw!"

"itu namanya Hewan Kunchiyose menma, apa kau tidak memperhatikan Iruka-sensei ketika menjelaskan?" Ujar Sakura yang kesal pada Menma yang mengusap-usap kepalanya ketika ia jitak.

"aku kan hanya bertanya" Menma mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kakashi yang mencari Naruto dan Sasuke. Ia lalu berniat bertanya

"mencari apa Sensei?" Tanya Menma , Kakashi yang dipanggil mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu menjawab..

"aku tidak melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, kemana mereka?" Tanya Kakashi namun yang ia dapatkan adalah wajah bingung menma padanya

"oh. Nii-san dan Sasuke sudah jalan duluan" Tunjuk Menma kearah depan jalan dan dapat Kakashi lihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bejalan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Mereka

Kakashi kembali menghela Nafasnya melihat hal tersebut. Lalu ia mengintruksikan semua anggotanya untuk bergerak melanjutkan perjalanan menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke. Tazuna yang melihat interaksi Team 7 hanya bisa tersenyum senang lalu membatin

'Arigatou'

.

.

.

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, setelah menyebrangi laut mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah jalan ditengah hutan. Mereka semua berjalan dengan hening memperhatikan keadaan sekitar.

SRett! Suing! Tak!

Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti mendadak lalu melemparkan sebuah Kunai kearah salah semak-semak disampingnya, semua yang ada disitu menatap bingung Naruto lalu dibalik semak-semak tersebut keluar kelinci putih membuat mereka semua kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke menghela nafas lega

"Naruto-BAKA!. Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau bisa membunuh kelinci itu" Teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang masih menatap serius kelinci tersebut. Naruto tidak menghiraukan perkataan Sakura, ia dan Sasuke saling melirik lalu mengangguk

Kakashi pun melakukan hal yang sama ketika melihat kelinci putih tersebut, ' kelinci putih? Ini musim panas kenapa ada kelinci putih disini, kecuali..' batin kakashi melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu

"SEMUANYA! MENUNDUK!"

Teriak kakashi menundukan kepala Tazuna sedangkan Menma, Sakura, dan Sasuke menunduk mengikuti perintah kakashi. Naruto tidak mengindahkan perintah kakashi. Dalam waktu bersamaan dari arah belakang melesat sebuah pedang bersiap memenggal kepala mereka

Tap!

Naruto berbalik menangkap pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya yang seperti ada aura berwarna hitam yang membungkus telapak tangannya. Naruto hanya menatap datar pedang ditangannya, saat merasakan ada seseorang Naruto lalu berbalik kebelakang lalu melemparkan pedangnya kearah salah satu batang pohon yang dimana sudah berdiri seseorang dengan perban dimulutnya

Tap!

Orang tersebut menangkap pedang yang dilempar Naruto, ia menyeringai melihat hal itu. Mereka semua mendongak menatap siapa pelaku pelemparan pedang yang hampir memenggal kepala mereka itu.

Kakashi memicingkan matanya melihat orang itu, " Zabuza momochi. Pemegang pedang kubikiribocho, Salah satu dari 7 pendekar pedang kirigakure, missing-nin kirigakure" Ujar Kakashi menyebut profil Zabuza. Zabuza tertawa mendengar Kakashi mengetahui dirinya

"Hahahaha… aku sungguh terhormat dikenal oleh Hatake Kakashi, atau Copy Ninja Kakashi. Dan Iijinkan aku untuk membunuhmu disini" Ujar Zabuza mengatakan itu dengan nada yang sarkatis. Kakashi yang mendengar itu menatap tajam Zabuza sambil membuka penutup mata sebelah kirinya

"Semuanya lindungi Tazuna. Aku akan melindungi kalian semua!" Seru Kakashi memerintahkan Team 7 untuk melindungi tazuna. Team 7 yang mendengar itu langsung membentuk formasi melingkari Tazuna ditengah. Zabuza yang melihat itu menatap rendah Team 7

"Hahahahaha…. Kalian dengarkan aku. lebih baik kalian pulang dan serahkan pria tua itu padaku, dengan begitu kalian masih bisa melihat hari esok" Ancam Zabuza pada Team 7. Menma yang mendengar itu memegang kunainya bergetar mendengar ancaman Zabuza, Sakura sebenarnya sama hanya saja ia tidak mau kelihatan lemah dihadapan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu menatap datar Zabuza seolah perkataan Zabuza hanya angin lalu

Zabuza mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari kelompok Genin didepannya, " heh….. jadi kalian memilih mati ya. Asal kalian tahu , _Saat kalian sudah berkali-kali melayang antara hidup dan mati, hal itu tak kan mengganggu kalian, kalian mungkin disebut ninja. Saat kalian begitu mematikan itulah profil kalian yang dimasukkan ke dalam buku bingo, dengan begitu kalian akan mendapatkan gelar ninja"_ Ujar Zabuza dan dengan itu ia menghilang. Kakashi mengeratkan pegangan pada kunainya, begitupula dengan Team 7 kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terancam sedikitpun

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

Zabuza menyebutkan jutsunya, tiba-tiba tercipta kabut yang mengacaukan pandangan mereka. Kakashi mengobservasi sekitar dengan Sharinggannya berusaha mencari Zabuza namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena yang ia lihat hanyalah warna biru saja

'sial. Kabut ini penuh dengan chakra' Batin Kakashi yang bingung, karena ia hanya bisa melihat warna biru saja dibalik mata sharinggan nya. Naruto yang merasakan Zabuza menghilang menatap Sasuke yang menatap balik dirinya

'aku urus yang ini, kau urus yang disana'

Sasuke yang mengerti isyarat itu mengangguk, lalu menghilang meninggalkan bayangan hitam. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menghilang langsung memunculkan Kusanaginya lalu ia pegang erat Kusanaginya

"akan aku beri pilihan, hati, jantung, perut, kepala, atau yang lainnya pada kalian. Pilihlah cara kalian mati, aku dengan murah hati mengabulkannya" perlahan Hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Zabuza menyebar

Suara Zabuza bagaikan terror bagi Menma dan Sakura yang semakin bergetar menahan tekanan KI yang dipancarkan Zabuza. Naruto yang mendengar menunduk membuat rambutnya menutupi mata, lalu ia menyeringai.

'menarik'

Menma badannya bergetar merasakan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan Zabuza, 'a-apa i-ini? I-ini bu-bukan pertarungan se-seorang Ge-genin' lalu perlahan menma mengarahkan kunai yang ia pegang ke lehernya, berniat memotong saluran pernafasannya yang sesak

"Kendalikan dirimu Menma!"

"!"

Menma tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruto yang menghentikannya, Menma mengalihkan parhatiannya bada Naruto yang terlihat tenang dengan tatapan Tajam menatap area sekitar

'Nii-san…'

Menma mengangguk lalu memegang kunainya erat dengan tatapan tajam bersiap bertarung. Sakura yang sedari tadi mengobservasi sekitar ikut melakukan yang dilakukan Menma, ia tidak ingin dianggap lemah setidaknya ia bisa membantu rekan se Team nya

Wushh!

Kakashi dan Team 7 melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah ada ditengah-tengah mereka, bersiap menyabetkan pedangnya kearah mereka.

Menma dan Sakura melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu. Naruto yang merasakan bahaya dibelakangnya langsung berbalik menahan pedang Zabuza

Trank!

Zabuza menyeringai melihat pedangnya ditahan. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebagai respon dari seringaian Zabuza

Duagh!

Dari arah samping kakashi menendang kepala Zabuza yang setelah itu berubah menjadi air. Kakashi yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya

'Mizubunshin!'

Naruto menatap datar hal itu, lalu direksi pandangannya ia alihkan kedepan saat mengetahui dimana posisi Zabuza saat ini

Tap!

Kakashi berdiri didepan melindungi Team 7 dengan kunai ia genggam erat dan mata sharinggannya yang berputar serta insting Shinobinya untuk menghadapi serangan Zabuza selanjutnya

"Hahahahah!... Kakashi kau terlalu naïf berusaha melindungi mereka, lebih baik kau lindungi dirimu sendiri" suara Zabuza menggema disekitar situ membuat Kakashi semakin mengeratkan pegangan kunainya

'dimana dia? Cih! Sial! Kabut ini sungguh merepotkan'

Trank!

Kakashi secara refleks menahan tebasan dari arah belakangnya dan ia bisa lihat Zabuza menyeringai dibalik perban yang menutupi mulutnya, melihat itu Kakashi menyabetkan kunainya membelah Zabuza menjadi dua lalu berubah menjadi air yang tumpah ketanah (lupa kata lainnya T_T)

'Mizubunshin lagi?'

"Dimana kau Zabuza?" gumam Kakashi yang kembali mengobservasi dengan sharinggannya yang berputar pelan

"!"

Trank!

Trank!

Trank!

Kakashi kembali menahan serangan Zabuza, disusul serangan lainnya. Serangan demi serangan membuat Kakashi sedikit kesulitan dikarenakan kabut tebal jutsu Zabuza menutupi area sekitar

Naruto bisa melihat Senseinya sepertinya kesulitan bertarung dengan percikan benturan kedua senjata tajam tersebut. Melihat hal itu Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Sakura dan Menma yang masih menatap takut pertarungan didepan mereka

"Menma, Sakura!. Lindungi Tazuna-san" Menma dan Sakura tersentak kaget saat Naruto menyuruh mereka melindungi Tazuna yang ketakutan

Melihat tidak ada jawaban Naruto berjalan kedepan berniat membantu Kakashi sebelum suara menma mengintrupsi dirinya,

"Kau mau kemana, Nii-san?" Naruto melirikan matanya kesamping menatap Menma dengan tatapan datar tanpa ada niat menjawab lalu Naruto kembali berjalan mengacuhkan Menma

Menma terdiam saat melihat Nii-san nya hanya menatap sekilas dirinya lalu kembali berjalan seakan tidak perduli, dan ia sedikit tersentak saat tidak sengaja melihat Nii-san nya menyeringai walau hanya sekilas

Sakura dan Tazuna terdiam tidak mau ikut campur urusan Adik dan Kakak itu, yang mereka pioritaskan saat ini adalah keselamatan mereka

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju pertarungan didepannya dengan pedang kusanaginya ia seret hingga menimbulkan percikan dipedangnya, lalu setelah itu ia bergumam

" **Futon: Kamikaze"**

Tiba-tiba disekitar Naruto angin berputar secara perlahan dan semakin lama putaran angin itu menjadi kencang dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya, setelah Naruto berhenti melangkah dan secara bersamaan putaran angin disekitarnya meledak menghilangkan kabut yang menutupi mereka sedari tadi

Kakashi yang sedang berhadapan Zabuza menghalangi wajahnya dengan tangannya, saat merasakan tekanan angin yang kuat menerpa dirinya bersama Zabusa yang menggunakan pedang Kubikiribocho yang ia taruh didepan untuk melindungi dirinya dari tekanan angin kuat yang berasal dari Naruto tersebut

Setelah dirasa sudah tenang Zabuza menyingkirkan pedangnya dari wajahnya menatap tajam Kakashi yang juga menatap tajam dirinya, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Naruto yang berdiri disamping Kakashi dengan wajah datarnya seraya memegang erat kusanaginya

"khe….. tak kusangka bocah sepertimu bisa melaku-"

Zabuza tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat Naruto sudah menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul dibelakangnya bersiap memenggal kepalanya itu

"kau terlalu berisik"

Trank!

Sreett!

Zabuza berbalik menahan tebasan Naruto dengan dirinya yang masih terkejut. Naruto menekan kusanaginya membuat kaki Zabuza terseret kebelakang. Sedangkan Zabuza, ia mengeraskan wajahnya menahan kekuatan pedang bocah didepannya yang menatap dirinya dengan mata birunya yang menajam

Kakashi yang melihat itu tidak membuang kesempatan, ia segera melakukan handseal dengan cepat seraya menyebutkan jutsunya

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu"**

Air yang berada dibawah kakashi langsung berubah membentuk Naga air berukuran 5 meter dengan mata merahnya menatap nyalang Zabuza bersiap menghabisinya

'Kena kau Zabuza' batin Kakashi

Naruto yang merasakan kakashi mengeluarkan jutsunya segera ia menghilang. Zabuza yang melihat Naruto menghilang langsung berbalik, melihat sebuah Naga air siap menghancurkan tubuhnya, Zabuza dengan sangat cepat ia melakukan Handseal bersiap mengeluarkan Naga air yang sama

Blarrrr!

Zabuza menyeringai saat dirasa ia berhasil menahan serangan Kakashi menimbulkan kabut tipis dan air berjatuhan seperti hujan. Zabuza mengeratkan genggaman kubikiribocho nya merasakan sensasi pertarungannya saat ini

"Hah... kalian boleh juga" ujar Zabuza dengan menyeringai menatap dibalik kabut tipis yang menghalangi mereka

" **Suiton: Bakusui Shouha!"**

Zabuza melebarkan matanya saat melihat gelombang putaran air berukuran 15 meter siap menghantam tubuhnya dengan sangat cepat itu membuat ia memejamkan matanya pasrah tidak dapat menghindar

DUAAAAARRRRR!

BLAAARRRRR!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Other side**

Disebuah pohon tak jauh dari pertarungan Team 7 melawan Zabuza, terlihat berdiri seorang hunter-nin menggunakan Kimono dengan corak bunga dan topeng Anbu Kirigakure menutupi wajahnya sedang mengintai dan saat ia melihat Zabuza sudah terpojok dengan segera ia mengeluarkan jarum disela jarinya

"Zabuza-sama.." Ujar Orang itu lirih melihat Zabuza tersudut, ia hendak turun membantu Zabuza dibawah sana sebelum ia merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya

"!"

Tubuh Orang itu menegang dengan keringat dingin mengalir ditubuhnya tak kala merasakan Killing Intens yang sangat pekat, bahkan dalam alam bawah sadarnya ia seperti berada di tempat yang sangat gelap dan didepannya dua buah mata Sharinggan seperti menatap dalam dirinya

"Bergeraklah maka artinya, **MATI!"** kata sebuah suara dibelakangnya dan terlihat bahwa Sasuke saat ini mengalungkan katananya dileher orang tersebut dengan mata Sharinggannya yang berputar pelan menebar teror bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

Orang tersebut yang mendengar ancaman dari sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, Nafasnya tercekat dan peluh sudah membasahi wajah dibalik topengnya itu karena baru ia pertama kali merasakan Hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat selama ini

Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari lawannya, Sasuke Sunshin dengan orang tersebut menuju tempat Naruto

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Kakashi saat ini berjalan menuju tubuh Zabuza yang tergeletak tidak berdaya pada sebuah pohon dengan tubuh yang penuh luka memar dan sayatan

Setelah sampai didepan Zabuza, Kakashi berjongkok memastikan apakah Zabuza sudah tewas atau belum

"Ia hanya pingsan Kakashi-sensei" Ujar Naruto membuat kakashi menatap dirinya

"darimana kau tahu, Naruto?" Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto

"entahlah" balas Naruto sambil mengendikan bahunya membuat kakashi menghela nafas dibuatnya

Kakashi mengecek nadi dileher Zabuza dan ternyata benar ia hanya pingsan, Kakashi jadi bingung kenapa tebakan Naruto benar

"Hm, kau benar Naruto" ujar Kakashi berdiri lalu memanggil Menma dan Sakura untuk menghampirinya

Menma dan Sakura yang melihat kode Sensei mereka kalau semua sudah aman pun langsung tersenyum lega, Tazuna menghembuskan nafasnya lega saat dirasa semua sudah aman

'Haaahh… mereka itu, sepertinya kami-sama masih melindungiku' batin Tazuna

Setelah itu Menma, Sakura dan Tazuna berjalan cepat menghampiri Kakashi-sensei dan Naruto, setelah sampai Sakura membuka pertanyaan,

"apa Zabuza sudah tewas, Sensei?" Tanya Sakura sedikit takut, Kakashi yang mendengar itu menatap sakura dengan eye semile nya seraya berkata

"setidaknya untuk saat ini kita sudah aman dan Zabuza, ia belum tewas hanya pingsan" dan perkataan kakashi tadi membuat mereka semua kecuali Naruto disitu melebarkan matanya terkejut

Menma menunjuk Zabuza yang masih pingsan dengan tangan bergetar, " ja-jadi,,, di-dia belum mati"

Jtik!

"Ittai!"

"kau sudah mendengarnya tadi bukan" ujar datar Naruto setelah menyentik kening Menma membuat Menma meringis sambil memegangi keningnya

"ugh… aku kan Cuma bertanya" gerutu menma yang masih memegangi keningnya yang habis disentil oleh Naruto

Kakashi yang melihat interaksi itu tersenyum senang dan ia akan melaporkan kejadian ini pada Hokage nanti, lalu pandanganya ia alihkan pada Zabuza yang tidak sadarkan diri

"biar aku yang melakukannya Sensei" Ujar Naruto yang mengajukan diri untuk mengakhiri hidup Zabuza. Kakashi yang mendengar itu menengok menatap mata biru seluas samudra Naruto yang terlihat yakin

"kau yakin?" Tanya kakashi

"Hn"

Kakashi mencoba melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat yakin dengan apa yang ia minta. Menghela nafas akhirnya kakashi membiarkan Naruto melakukannya dan memberitahu Menma , Sakura terutama Tazuna untuk menutup mata jika tidak ingin melihat eksekusi Zabuza yang dijawab anggukan oleh mereka

Kakashi menatap Naruto yang mengeluarkan pedang kusanagi dari sarungnya lalu berjalan kedepan zabuza. Bukan tanpa alasan ia mengijinkan Naruto, karena ia tahu dunia Ninja adalah tempat dimana **MEMBUNUH ATAU DIBUNUH** terjadi, jadi ia harap murid-muridnya siap menghadapi hal itu

Naruto melakukan Handseal tiger memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada Zabuza sebelum ia eksekusi, lalu ia mengarahkan pedangnya bersiap memenggal kepala Zabuza

Tap!

"TUNGGU!" Naruto menghentikan pedangnya saat 2cm lagi menyentuh kulit Zabuza, lalu pandangannya ia tengok kan kekanan dan terlihat Sasuke bersama seorang Hunter-nin yang terlihat menangis dengan air mata yang keluar dari balik topengnya

Mereka semua tersentak kaget kecuali Naruto saat melihat Sasuke disana dan mereka baru menyadari kalau Sasuke sejak tadi memang tidak terlihat

Hunter-nin tersebut jatuh terduduk lalu membuang topengnya. Naruto bisa melihat kalau Hunter-nin tersebut seorang perempuan

"Kumohon…. Hiks…hiks… lepaskan… hiks.. Zabuza-sama" mohon Hunter-nin tersebut mengabaikan sensasi dingin dilehernya yang merupakan pedang Sasuke yang siap kapan saja memenggal kepala Hunter-nin itu

Naruto tetap mempertahankan posisi pedangnya , " lalu? Beri aku alasan, kenapa aku harus melepaskannya yang jelas-jelas seorang criminal" Ujar Naruto menatap tajam Hunter-nin tersebut yang tersentak saat ditatap tajam seperti itu

Kakashi yang melihat itu hendak berbicara namun sudah didahului oleh Menma yang menatap kasihan Hunter-nin tersebut,

"Nii-Nii-san ke-kenapa tidak kau lepaskan Za-"

"Diamlah **Menma"** Perkataan Menma dipotong oleh Naruto dengan Nada berat dan tajam membuat Menma diam, sakura pun sama ia tidak berani untuk berkomentar

Kakashi hanya diam, ia tidak jadi untuk berkomentar, justru ia ingin melihat bagaimana berjalannya Negosiasi ini yang menurutnya bagus untuk pembelajaran sampai waktunya ia turun tangan, sekaligus ia ingin melihat kemampuan Negosiasi Naruto.

Melihat Hunter-nin tersebut malah menunduk membuat Sasuke menatap dingin dan mengeratkan pedangnya hingga nampak leher Hunternin tersebut sedikit tergores

"Perkenalkan dirimu. Dan jawablah alasan dari perkataanmu sampai aku tidak harus **menghabisimu** disini" Ujar Sasuke dingin dan tajam dengan mengeluarkan **KI** yang cukup membuat Hunter-nin didekatnya bergetar dan dengan nada gugup Hunter-nin tersebut menjawab

"A-aku Ha-Haku, Yu-Yuuki Haku. Ka-kami sebenarnya disuruh melakukan ini oleh Gatou…"

" **Teruskan"** Ancam Sasuke

'Gluk'

"….ka-kami melakukan ini untuk mencari dana yang akan digunakan pasukan Rebellion Kirigakure untuk meruntuhkan Rezim pemerintahan Yagura" lanjut Yuuki Haku, Sasuke yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto. Merasa ditatap sahabatnya, Naruto mengangguk seraya menjauhkan bilah pedang dari leher Zabuza diikuti oleh Sasuke yang juga menjauhkan bilah katananya dari Leher Haku

Sasuke lalu Sunshin kesamping Naruto. Sedangkan Haku, ia langsung berlari menuju Zabuza. Kakashi,Menma, Sakura menghela nafas, sedangkan Tazuna ia mengendikan bahu tidak peduli

"Yah… karena Konoha juga bekerja sama dengan pasukan Rebellion, kurasa kalian bisa ikut kami sekalian memulihkan kondisi Zabuza" Ujar Kakashi dengan Eye smilenya, Haku yang mendengar itu tekejut ia tidak tahu kalau mereka sudah bersekutu yang akhirnya ia mengangguk

"wakatta"

Naruto dan Sasuke kembali ke posisi mereka didekat Menma dan Sakura, setelah itu mereka saling lirik berkomunikasi lewat pikiran

'dia dari clan yuuki, elemen ES Hyoton' pikir Sasuke

'hm… aku tau. Kenapa kau dingin sekali padanya' balas pikir Naruto

'karena kupikir ia Anbu, kau tau kan anbu seperti apa. Yah ternyata dia hanya Shinobi biasa' pikir Sasuke

'hahaha… seharusnya kau ku foto tadi, coba kau lihat wajahmu saat mengintrogasi orang, aku yakin **Ibiki** akan kalah seram olehmu' pikir Naruto mengejek

'cih, Urusai!' pikir Sasuke yang langsung memutuskan telepati mereka

Menma dan Sakura sweetdrop melihat Naruto dan Sasuke saling lirik tanpa berbicara

"a-ano… apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab mereka kompak

Sakura yang mendengar itu tersenyum kaku dengan alis berkedut

'Kurang Ajar! Dimana sopan santun kalian pada perempuan HAH!' Teriak marah Inner Sakura berbanding terbalik dengan yang diluar

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum canggung kemudian mereka kembali berjalan dengan Tazuna yang memimpin, sedangkan Zabuza, ia dibawa menggunakan tandu oleh Team 7 dan nanti akan diobati oleh Naruto yang mengerti sedikit ilmu medic-nin, yah walaupun kenyataan sebenarnya Naruto sudah melampaui jauh medic-nin terbaik yaitu Senju Tsunade.

Dibelakang, Haku yang melihat itu tersenyum manis, ia bersyukur kalau orang-orang didepannya adalah orang baik. Tapi seketika ia merinding mengingat bagaimana kedua anak berambut Hitam dan Putih itu bersikap ketika menghadapi musuh, seakan tidak ada ampun bagi mereka, berbanding 180 derajat dari yang ia lihat.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Dikediaman Tazuna**

Saat ini mereka berdiri didepan sebuah rumah berlantai 2 yang terlihat sederhana namun kesan arsitektur yang tinggi. Tazuna berjalan lalu mengetuk pintu

Tok!

Tok!

Tok!

"Sebentar!"

Terdengar suara Feminim masuk ke pendengaran mereka, tak lama pintu dibuka menampakan seorang wanita cantik berambut dark blue, berkulit putih, hidung mancung, dan wajah manis sedang tersenyum saat mengetahui siapa yang datang

"Otou-san!" Tsunami langsung memeluk Tazuna dan dibalas pelukan oleh tazuna

"Tadaima Tsunami"

"Okaeri Otou-san"

"Nah Tsunami, perkenalkan mereka adalah Shinobi Konoha yang melindungiku dan yang ditandu itu adalah Momochi Zabuza, jangan khawatir Zabuza itu orang baik" ujar Tazuna mengenalkan Team 7 dan Zabuza pada tsunami yang terkejut, namun setelah diberi tahu kalau Zabuza itu sebenarnya tidaklah jahat barulah ia mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum mempersilahkan Team 7 berserta Haku dan Zabuza masuk kedalam rumah

"Silahkan masuk. Anggap aja rumah sendiri"

Mereka semua masuk dan sempat terkagum melihat tata letak ruang yang terlihat Efisien. Setelah itu mereka menempati 3 kamar, kamar pertama untuk Sasuke dan Naruto, kamar kedua ditempati Kakashi dan Menma, sedangkan kamar ketiga ditempati oleh Haku dan Zabuza, sedangkan Sakura ia tidur bersama Tsunami. Setelah merapihkan barang-barang yang dibawa dan mengistirahatkan Zabuza disalah satu kamar, mereka semua berkumpul diruang makan untuk membicarakan sesuatu

"Baiklah, tolong ceritakan tentang kalian dan kenapa kalian mencari dana?. Dan lebih baik kita anggap kejadian tadi sebagai kesalahpahaman" kakashi memulai pembicaraan dengan bertanya pada Haku, sedangkan yang lain memperhatikan Haku yang hendak menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi

" Aku adalah murid dari Zabuza-sama, kami diberikan misi untuk mencari dana oleh pemimpin kami untuk membantu peperangan melawan Rezim Yagura, oleh karena itulah kami bekerja pada Gatou " Mereka semua yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti terutama Kakashi

Sreet!

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya saat melihat Naruto yang turun dari kursinya berjalan menuju kamar Zabuza

"aku akan menyembuhkannya" ujar Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan terus berjalan

"aku ikut" Haku ikut turun lalu berjalan mengikuti Naruto

Naruto terus berjalan mengabaikan Haku yang berjalan disampingnya menuju lantai 2 tempat Zabuza beristirahat

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto, tiba-tiba muncul tanda pesan masuk dipojok kanan atas yang ia lihat dari matanya, melihat itu Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tak lama ia ikut berjalan keatas menuju kamarnya

.

.

.

Naruto saat ini berada didalam kamar Zabuza detemani Haku disampingya. Lalu ia berjalan kesamping Zabuza, ia bisa lihat Zabuza saat ini sedang tak sadarkan diri serta beberapa pelster dan perban ditubuh serta wajahnya

Naruto lalu mengarahkan tangannya seperti pistol kearah Zabuza. Haku yang melihat itu menatap Khawatir karena ia takut kalau-kalau Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya pada Tuannya

Perlahan diujung telunjuk Naruto tercipta konsentrasi chakra hijau berbentuk bola sebesar kelerang mengarah pada Zabuza

Swing!

Bola penyembuhan itu meluncur tepat mengenai dahi Zabuza. Haku yang melihat itu kaget, lalu setelah itu pendar hijau kuat menyelubungi Zabuza dan perlahan luka ditubuh Zabuza menghilang membuat ia bernafas lega

"Arigatou err…"

"Naruto. Ootsutsuki Naruto" balas Naruto menyebutkan namanya

"Ha'i. Arigatou Ootsutsuki-san" Ucap Haku berterima kasih dengan tersenyum dan hanya dibalas 'Hn' saja oleh Naruto membuat sebutir keringat sebiji jagung dikepala Haku yang masih tersenyum

"Jaga dia. Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. Haku yang melihat itu menghela Nafasnya

'Haahh… Pria yang aneh'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END Part 1**

 **YATTA! Akhirnya part 1 selesai, jujur saya cukup pusing dan sempat putus asa dalam mengelik lanjutan ini, soalnya kadang kalau gak ada inspirasi saya jadi bingung mau ngetik apa biar menarik, haaahh,.. tapi terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah memberi dukungannya!**

 **Oke sampai disini aja, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan silahkan Reviews**

 **Bye.. [AZUMAMARO] Off~**

…

… **.**

… **..**

… **.**

 **...**

 **..**


	12. Chapter 12 Part 2: Bagian 1

" _Naruto. Ootsutsuki Naruto" balas Naruto menyebutkan namanya_

" _Ha'i. Arigatou Ootsutsuki-san" Ucap Haku berterima kasih dengan tersenyum dan hanya dibalas 'Hn' saja oleh Naruto membuat sebutir keringat sebiji jagung dikepala Haku yang masih tersenyum_

" _Jaga dia. Sebentar lagi ia akan sadar" Ujar Naruto datar yang kemudian berjalan keluar menuju kamarnya. Haku yang melihat itu menghela Nafasnya_

' _Haahh… Pria yang aneh'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Firdau minato: Terima kasih, saya lagi berusaha keras membangun karakter yang pas . Thanks for Reviews**

 **Noken250: makasih, akan saya usahakan mempercepat chapnya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki Melstrom: hmm… akan saya coba tapi akan saya buat cerita ini beda dari yang lain. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kim ami282: makasih, untuk pair masih rahasia. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Nogici: hahaha.. pasti bingung+heran kan, tapi untuk didunia Shinobi ini wajar karena para Shinobi memiliki IQ diatas orang biasa, dan mereka cepat dalam belajar, terlebih banyak peninggalan Clan Ootsutsuki yang dapat dipelajari. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Hm: NaruHaku ya? Hmm… akan saya pikirkan nanti. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Meisya Uchiha: reaksinya bisa dilihat di cap ini, Hmm.. untuk Naruto akan ikut ujian chuunin tapi itu masih lumayan lama karena cerita ini akan sedikit melenceng, hohoho…. Akan ada kejadian seru ketika Naruto keluar dari Konoha, tunggu saja ya?. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kuuhaku no Davied: makasih, akan saya usahakan gak discontinued. Hhmm… menurut saya tidak terlalu wow karena itu semua tergantung perkembangan Negara masing-masing dan disini Kousei no Kuni yang paling cepat berkembang. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Ayub. : jika membosankan tidak usah dibaca, saya tidak memaksa. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Monkey D Jasmine: hahaha… gimana? Kerenkan Naru sama Sasuke punya senapan. Hhmmm… saya tertarik sama yang lunciet, oke akan saya pertimbangkan, terima kasih buat sarannya. Untuk Sasuke saya akan pakai Kirin saran anda sebagai Kunchiyosenya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Silent reader idea: sip, memang saya merencanakan seperti itu, tapi bukan hanya itu saja, saya akan buat sesuatu hal yang menarik lagi. semua kendaraan perang memang dilengkapi anti EMP dan gelombang elektromagnetik, untuk kemampuannya juga anti-chakra jadi ada unsur Sciencenya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Guest: Terima kasih, saya merasa terkesan karena cerita saya jadi salah satu yang terbaik untuk anda. Thanks for Reviews**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

[INFO: Part 2 memiliki total words 30K+ dan akan saya bagi perbagian. Juga jika ingin melihat peta Elemental words silahkan lihat di **Elemental Nations Geographical Map by xShadowRebirthx on DeviantArt** lalu jka ingin tahu dimana Kousei no kuni silahkan buka di profil]

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2 Bagian 1:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

Naruto berjalan dilorong rumah tazuna menuju kamarnya dan Sasuke. Disela jalannya ia berfikir untuk memberi tahu Sasuke tentang Clan Uchiha yang masih hidup yang sekarang berada di Kousei no Kuni

Cling!

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat sebuah gambar menampakan seseorang yang menunduk hormat padanya dan dibelakang orang tersebut terlihat banyak sekali pegawai yang berpakaian sama dengan orang tersebut hanya saja diwajah mereka banyak sekali bercak noda hitam dan peluh keringat, dan mereka semua saat ini sedang beristirahat dibelakang orang tersebut

" **maaf telah lancang mengganggu anda, Kouseikage-sama"** kata orang yang dilihat Naruto yang berasal dari **ECW** yang dipakainya

"Tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Silver-san? Apa ada masalah disana" Tanya Naruto pada orang yang dilihat tersebut

" **Tidak ada masalah apapun Kouseikage-sama, malah sebaliknya"** Jawab orang tersebut yang tersenyum. Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap bingung

" **Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu, bahwa Project Sparta telah berhasil, ini semua berkat anda Kouseikage-sama. Saya harap anda bisa datang untuk mengecek Project tersebut"** pinta orang tersebut dengan menunduk hormat pada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum melihat keberhasilan anggotanya dan ia semakin menambah senyumnya ketika melihat para petugas dibelakang orang tersebut saat ini sedang tersenyum, tertawa, dan bergembira melihat Kouseikage mereka, banyak dari mereka yang melambaikan tangannya, adapula yang menunjukan huruf V dijarinya pada Naruto

" **Woaaa… lihat itu Kouseikage-sama!"**

" **iya kau benar itu Kouseikage kita!"**

" **Kouseikage-sama! Bagaimana kabar anda?"**

Begitulah yang dilihat Naruto dari alat komunikasi yang digunakan untuk menghubunginya

"Selamat Silver-san! Baiklah, aku akan kesana dengan Sasuke untuk melihat hasil kerja keras kalian. Dan Sekali lagi Minna-san ku ucapkan Selamat !" Ujar Naruto yang mengucapkan selamat pada Rekannya yang saat ini sepertinya terlihat kelelahan walau ditutupi dengan ekspresi bahagia dan senang mereka ketika melihat Kouseikage mereka

" **Ha'I Kouseikage-sama!"**

Dan selanjutnya tampilan tersebut menghilang dari pandangan Naruto yang tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya

Naruto terus berjalan yang akhirnya ia berada didepan pintu kamarnya dan Sasuke

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka keadaan kamar tersebut sedikit remang-remang karena sedikitnya cahaya yang masuk. Ditengah ruangan menampakan sasuke yang duduk termenung menatap lantai dibawahnya, Sasuke menunduk menyebabkan matanya tertutup oleh poninya. Mengernyitkan dahinya Naruto bejalan mendekat lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke

Tap!

Tap!

Pluk!

"Kau kenapa sasuke?" Tanya Naruto yang penasaran, Sasuke yang merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh sahabatnya itu langsung berdiri, mengusap kasar matanya lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Naruto

Naruto sedikit terkejut namun rasa kejutnya itu langsung beralih Sweetdrop ketika melihat Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat sehabis menangis dengan matanya yang sembab

"Kau kenapa Sasuke? (-_-") Tanya Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menunduk mengepalkan kedua tangannya

Tes!

Tes!

Naruto menghela nafasnya dengan memejamkan matanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat melihat Sasuke yang saat ini menangis dalam diam

"Sasu-"

"A-aku… aku tidak percaya kalau Clan ku masih hidup…hiks…. Arigatou Naruto,,,, arigatou.." Sasuke menangis bahagia, liquid bening mengalir lurus dari matanya, ia saat ini sangat bahagia saat mengetahui clannya masih hidup berkat pesan yang diterimanya dari Kousei no Kuni yang mengatakan kalau Clan Uchiha telah diselamatkan oleh Kouseikage

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya, ' Dasar mereka itu, tapi ini bukan salah mereka, aku yakin mereka hanya ingin memberitahu kalau Clan Uchiha telah di Transport' lalu berjalan satu langkah

Pluk!

"Dasar Cengeng" Sasuke tersentak saat merasakan temukan dibahunya, lalu ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang tersenyum kepadanya menunjukan senyum sehangat mentari miliknya

Sasuke mengusap air matanya lalu bersimpuh didepan Naruto layaknya Shinobi kepada atasannya, ia akan selalu mengingat ini, ia tidak akan melupakan perbuatan Naruto padanya, dan ia berjanji untuk selalu berada disisi Naruto dan membalas jasanya suatu saat nanti

"maafkan saya atas sikap kurang pantas tadi **Kouseikage-sama** " Ujar Sasuke yang masih sikap bersimpuh

Naruto yang melihat itu kembali menghela nafasnya, "Sudahlah, berhenti bersikap formal padaku, yang aku lakukan ini adalah wajar karena kau sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri Sasuke dan melindungi Keluarga saudara mu adalah hal yang wajar" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum, Sasuke yang mendengar itu mendongak dan ia melihat Naruto menjulurkan tangannya berniat membantunya berdiri

Memejamkan matanya, Sasuke menyambut tangan itu lalu ia berdiri. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berbalik menatap datar didepannya

"hn, kau terlalu merendah Naruto" Naruto yang mendengar itu melirikkan matanya kesamping tanpa menengokkan kepalanya pada Sasuke

"yare,,,yare _Seorang pemimpin tidaklah selalu menegakkan kepalanya, kadang seorang pemimpin harus menundukkan kepalanya agar sejajar dengan Rakyatnya"_ Balas Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis sambil mengendikan bahunya

"hehehehe…. Ayo! **Project Sparta** telah berhasil dirampungkan, saatnya kita pulang untuk mengeceknya dan aku tahu bagaimana mengecek alat tersebut" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan keluar diikuti Sasuke dan tanpa diketahui siapapun Naruto sedikit menyeringai setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya

.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam Harinya**

Mereka semua saat ini sedang berkumpul diruang makan untuk makan malam bersama, disitu terlihat juga Haku dengan Zabuza disampingnya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi perban duduk bersama, sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Terlihat mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan Sesuatu

"Jadi Zabuza bisa kau jelaskan tujuanmu sebenarnya?" Tanya Kakashi menatap serius Zabuza. Zabuza yang diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu hanya menatap datar semuanya

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaan mu, aku ingin bertanya siapa yang menyembuhkanku?" Zabuza berbalik bertanya ingin mengetahui orang yang menyembuhkannya

"Orang yang menyembuhkanmu adalah muridku, Naruto" Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Zabuza karena ia ingin segera mengetahui tujuan sebenarnya Zabuza

Zabuza memicingkan matanya menatap Kakashi, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kearah seorang anak berambut putih yang ada disitu. Naruto yang merasa ditatap Zabuza hanya menatap datar Zabuza

'cih, kau bilang bukan kau yang menyembuhkanku, Kuso gaki' Batin Zabuza menatap tajam Naruto membuat Kakashi dan lainnya kecuali Sasuke bersiaga takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan

"Sekarang kau sudah mengetahuinya, jadi bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi Zabuza?" Ucap Kakashi menuntut Zabuza untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya tadi, Menma dan Sakura memasang telinga mereka ingin mendengar pembicaraan tersebut

"Haaahh… baiklah. Kami sebenarnya tidak terikat dengan Desa Kirigakure, tapi kerena dulu aku pernah menjadi Shinobi di Desa tersebut, jadinya kami dimintai tolong oleh Mei Terumi untuk membantu pasukan Rebellion mencari dana untuk perang mereka" Jelas Zabuza menjelaskan tujuannya yang ternyata ia dan Haku tidak terikat dengan Desa Kirigakure yang artinya mereka adalah Shinobi bebas yang diberikan misi oleh salah satu pemimpin

"Jadi, bisa aku simpulkan kalau kau tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Kirigakure ataupun Pasukan Rebellion selain misi yang mereka berikan dengan sebuah imbalan untukmu, Begitu?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan apa yang ia pikirkan benar dan dijawab anggukan oleh Zabuza dan Haku

'tapi sebenarnya aku tidak membutuhkan imbalan apapun yang terpenting dihidupku adalah Haku karena dia sudah kuanggap anakku sendiri' Batin Zabuza sambil melirik Haku yang tinggi sepundaknya yang saat ini sedang tersenyum pada Naruto

'aku tidak akan semudah itu membiarkanmu bersamanya, bocah putih. dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Haku bersama Kirigakure, desa akan memperalatnya saja' lanjut batin Zabuza

" yah kau benar, sekarang prioritasku adalah hanya mencari Dana dan yang jadi keutamaanku adalah Haku" Jawab Zabuza lagi untuk membenarkan pendapat Kakashi, membuat semua orang disitu menghela nafasnya lega

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, jadi Zabuza bisa kau beritahu kami rencanamu selanjutnya?" Tanya Kakashi yang ingin mengetahui langkah Zabuza selanjutnya, karena sangat berbahaya mengingat Zabuza tidak terikat dengan Desa manapun

"Selanjutnya, **AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN** " Ujar Zabuza membuat semua yang disitu membelalakan matanya terkejut lalu dengan cepat mereka semua kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam mode bertempur dengan sebilah kunai digenggaman mereka, berdiri menatap tajam Zabuza

"AHAHAHAHA! Kalian santai saja, Saat ini aku sudah tidak perduli dengan misi itu lagi, dan rencanaku selanjutnya adalah bersama kalian mengawal Tazuna membuat jembatan penghubung itu" Zabuza tertawa melihat dengan mudahnya ia mempermainkan Shinobi Konoha terlebih Hatake Kakashi sang Copy Ninja, dan itu membuat hiburan tersendiri olehnya

Mendengar Zabuza berbicara seperti itu membuat mereka sweetdrop tak percaya kalau disituasi yang serius ini mereka dipermainkan

Setelah keadaan menjadi normal Kakashi ingin bertanya satu hal lagi, " kenapa kau ingin mengikuti misi yang kami jalani Zabuza?" Zabuza yang mendengar itu menenggak air minum didepannya lalu menjawab

"karena sebuah janji dengan Seseorang"

Dan perkataan itu membuat mereka semua kembali dibuat bingung, sedangkan Haku hanya tersenyum. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan tanpa banyak berkomentar karena mereka hanya chibunshin yang menggantikan tuannya

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah daerah dipinggir Nami no Kuni, tampak dua orang pria sedang memandang ombak laut didepannya menghiraukan angin malam yang menusuk kulit mereka, yap mereka adalah Naruto dan Sasuke dan terlihat mereka berpenampilan berbeda hanya ditambahkan sebuah jubah hitam polos dengan sebuah tudung

Sasuke melirik dari ujung matanya pada Naruto, " apa kau yakin mereka bisa dipercaya?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang terlihat memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin malam tersebut

Membuka matanya Naruto menjawab, " aku yakin, karena itu bisa terlihat dari hati dan tatapan mereka, kalau mereka hanyalah sebagian kecil korban dari ketidakadilan didunia ini"

Sasuke mendecak kesal, " tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau mereka tidak bisa dipercaya Naruto!" Sasuke kesal dengan sahabatnya ini, kadang ia bingung dengan pemikiran Sahabatnya ini

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berjalan menuju kesebuah kolam kecil dipinggir pantai tersebut, tanpa menjawab Sasuke Naruto berjongkok lalu tangannya ia masukkan kekolam kecil tersebut

"karena seseorang yang merasakan hal yang sama tidak akan saling mengkhianati"

tiba-tiba kolam tersebut bercahaya, cahaya yang keluar tidak menyakitkan melainkan sangat menenangkan membuat tumbuhan dan hewan disekitarnya sangat damai, dimana pohon yang sudah tua dan banyak yang rusak akibat ulah manusia seperti diperbaiki dengan tumbuhnya ranting-rinting yang tadinya patah menjadi seperti semula, kulit kayu yang kropos menjadi kuat dan kokoh, bahkan bunyi daun yang tumbuh pun tidak lepas dari pengaruh cahaya tersebut

Hewan-hewan disekitarnya merasakan hal yang sama, tubuh hewan yang terluka seperti telah disembuhkan, bahkan sayap kupu-kupu yang robek atau berlubang pun menjadi seperti semula

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sekitarpun hanya bisa takjub dengan tatapan terkejut dan beberapa bulir keringat turun dipelipisnya melihat yang dilakukan Naruto, 'siapa sebenarnya dirimu dobe?' batinya yang yang bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya Naruto, karena kekuatannya sudah melewati batas toleransi seorang Shinobi, atau jangan-jangan…

'Dewa kah,,,'

Tersadar dari lamunannya Sasuke tidak sadar kalau Naruto saat ini sudah berdiri lalu secara perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya berwarna putih keperakan

"ayo kita pulang, Sasuke"

Mendengar itu Sasuke menghela nafasnya melihat kelakuan Sahabatnya itu , lalu ia melakukan hal yang sama, secara perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya berwarna biru keunguan

Flasshhh!

lalu tubuh mereka seperti melesat keangkasa menuju suatu tempat yaitu **Kousei no Kuni**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka saat ini kembali berjalan dilorong rumah tazuna menuju sebuah kamar dimana Haku dan Zabuza berada_

" _apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Sahabatnya ini_

 _Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto menjawab, "Negosiasi"_

 _Tak lama mereka sampai didepan pintu kamar tersebut dan tanpa buang-buang waktu Naruto mengetuk pintu tersebut_

 _Tok!tok!tok!_

" _Sebentar" terdengar jawaban dari dalam kamar tersebut, tak lama pintu kamar tersebut terbuka menampakan Haku yang saat ini memandang bingung mereka_

" _Naruto…-kun" Ujar Haku tanpa sadar menambahkan suffix –Kun pada Naruto_

" _Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan dengan kalian" Mendengar Naruto berkata tersebut, Haku mempersilahkan mereka masuk setelah itu menutup pintu kamar tersebut_

 _Naruto dan Sasuke didalam kamar tersebut bisa melihat kalau Zabuza sudah tersadar dan saat ini sedang bersandar didinding kamar itu sambil menikmati sup panas makanannya_

 _Melihat ada seseorang menatap dirinya Zabuza mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke_

" _Ada apa kalian menemuiku? Haku sudah bercerita semuanya padaku, dan bukankah Haku sudah memberitahu siapa kami pada kalian Shinobi Konoha"_

 _Mendengar Zabuza berkata seperti itu Naruto melangkah maju menghadap Zabuza, " aku hanya ingin membuat penawaran untukmu" Zabuza yang mendengar itu menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit_

' _menarik'_

" _sebelum kita masuk kepembicaraan merepotkan itu, aku ingin bertanya siapa yang menyembuhkanku?" Zabuza bertanya pada Naruto, melihat Naruto diam Zabuza menyeringai_

" _sudah kuduga pasti ka-"_

" _bukan aku, tapi rekan setim ku" jawab cepat Naruto memotong ucapan Zabuza yang akan menuduh dirinya_

 _Haku yang mendengar itu disamping Zabuza hanya tersentak kaget, ia berniat menyangkal ucapan Naruto, tapi ia harus mengurungkan niatnya melihat Zabuza mengangkat sebelah tangannya_

" _jadi kesepakatan apa yang ingin kau tawarkan, Shiro gaki" mendengar itu Naruto menjawab_

" _aku menawarkan bantuan untuk membantu Pasukan Rebellion melawan Rezim Yagura, sekaligus membantu menyelesaikan misimu itu.." Mendengar tawaran yang diajukan Naruto membuat Zabuza menyeringai_

" _Tawaran yang menarik, tapi sejujurnya bocah, kami bukanlah bagian dari Kirigakure, kami hanya melaksanakan misi yang diberikan oleh pemimpin Rebellion, Mei Terumi. Jadi, mau kami menyelesaikan misi ini atau meninggalkannya itu adalah hak kami, oleh karena itu menurutku tawaranmu sungguh tidak diperlukan" Zabuza yang melihat Naruto hanya diam, menghela nafasnya karena kemampuan Negosiasi bocah didepannya tidak tinggi_

" _Hmm… sayang sekali Zabuza Momochi, aku tau kau sebenarnya tidak bisa menolak tawaran ku ini mengingat dimisi yang kau terima ini kalian terpaksa mengikat kesepakatan dengan Fuinjutsu yang mengikat kalian menggunakan darah, bukan begitu? Dan bagiku fuinjutsu itu tidak lebih dari mainan anak-anak saja" Zabuza yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya terkejut lalu dari ketiadaan muncul pedang kubikiribocho yang dipegangnya erat_

" _Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Zabuza menodongkan ujung pedang kubikiribocho kearah Naruto dan dalam waktu bersamaan pula Sasuke sudah berada dihadapan Naruto untuk melindungi Naruto_

 _Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu ia menepuk bahu Sasuke. Sasuke yang paham dengan maksud Naruto berjalan kesamping kebelakang Naruto satu langkah_

" _Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, aku hanya ingin membantu kalian saja, dan kalau kalian setuju maka aku akan melepaskan Fuinjutsu itu agar kalian tidak terkekang dengan misi sampah seperti itu" Mendengar kalau Naruto bisa melepaskan Fuinjutsu yang mengekang mereka, Zabuza menurunkan Pedang kubikiribocho nya lalu menatap tajam Naruto untuk mencari kebohongan disetiap kata-katanya_

 _Melihat tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali Zabuza tetap tidak menghentikan tatapannya pada mata Naruto yang seluas samudra dan sebiru langit itu, ia seakan tengah berada dikedalaman laut yang luas dan kebebasan yang ada dilangit membuat ia menikmati keadaan itu_

 _Melihat tidak ada respon Haku menatap panik Zabuza lalu ia berniat mengguncang bahu Zabuza, namun niatnya harus diurungkan saat dilihat Zabuza menunduk dengan nafas yang memburu dan peluh keringat yang lumayan banyak_

' _di-dimana aku tadi?'_

 _Saat kondisi tubuhnya sudah kembali Normal Zabuza menatap kembali Naruto namun tidak dimatanya, " Baiklah,aku setuju dengan tawaranmu bocah dan balasan apa yang kau inginkan?" Melihat Zabuza setuju, Naruto tersenyum tipis_

" _Aku ingin kalian menjadi bagian_ _ **Kousei no Kuni,**_ _itu adalah Negara yang aku bentuk bersama dengan Sahabat disampingku ini dan tak lupa bersama mereka yang ada di_ _ **Kousei no Kuni**_ _, disitu_ _kalian terserah apakah ingin menjadi Shinobi atau tidak, karena itu Hak kalian" Zabuza kembali dibuat terkejut mendengar itu, apa orang didepannya ini bercanda? Itulah pemikirannya sekarang mengingat mana mungkin seorang anak berusia 11 tahun membentuk sebuah desa terlebih sebuah Negara,_

' _anak ini pasti gila'_

 _Tapi sekali lagi ia tidak bisa mencari kebohongan dimata Naruto, sepertinya ia harus percaya dengan omongan bocah didepannya_

" _aku harap ini bukan candaan karena sungguh itu tidak lucu" Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, tapi ada satu lagi hal yang ia minta dari Zabuza_

" _,,,, ini bukan termasuk kesepakatan tapi aku ingin kalian membantu Team ku melaksanakan misi ini hingga selesai, setelah itu kita akan pergi ke_ _ **Kousei no Kuni.**_ _Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahu kalian kalau aku dan Teme akan kembali ke Kousei no Kuni untuk mengejakan sesuatu untuk janji yang kita buat, jadi sampai kami berhasil menyelesaikan janji yang kami berikan itu kalian akan ditemani oleh Chibunshin kami, bagaimana?_ _ **"**_ _Haku bisa melihat kalau Zabuza tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Setelah beberapa lama Zabuza kembali menatap Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berkata_

" _Kami setuju, dan jangan lupakan janji mu yang katanya akan melepaskan Fuinjutsu ditubuh kami" Ujar Zabuza setuju dan disambut senyuman oleh Naruto, Haku tersenyum mendengar keputusan Ayah angkatnya itu karena ia yakin kalau keputusan tersebut baik untuk mereka_

 _Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menjentikan jarinya dan dalam waktu bersamaan terdengar seperti suara kaca pecah dari tubuh Zabuza dan Haku_

' _i-ia benar-benar bisa melepas fuinjutsu ini…'_ batin Zabuza yang terkaget saat Fuinjutsu yang mengekangnya dan Haku lepas, lalu dilihatnya Haku tersenyum bahagia padanya dan ia balas senyuman. Setelah itu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Naruto

" _Arigatou, Gaki"_

" _tak perlu dipikirkan, Zabuza-san"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah pulau besar yang dikelilingi pulau-pulau dari yang kecil sampai sedang tersebut terlihat banyak sekali bangunan-bangunan dari yang besar, kecil, tinggi, dan rendah tersebut. Terlihat pula saat ini para penduduknya sedang melakukan aktivitas malam seperti makan malam, berjalan-jalan ditaman, sampai yang masih sibuk bekerja pun sama, para Shinobi pun tak luput dari setiap kegiatan yang terjadi.

Bangunan yang ada disitu telihat berbeda dengan yang ada di 5 Negara besar, karena bangunan tersebut terlihat elegan dengan perpaduan metal yang berkombinasi seakan menunjukan keindahan bangunan tersebut(hampir seperti yang ada di Star Trek yang Darkness, atau kalian bisa bayangkan saja kota Modern namun dengan banyak pohon yang menghiasi kota tersebut)

Seperti yang terlihat sekarang ini, ada salah satu penduduk disebuah kamarnya yang saat ini sedang mengscroll lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di layar proyeksi didepannya yang berisi ilmu pengetahuan yang artinya penduduk tersebut merupakan seorang Siswa diakademi disitu

Siswa tersebut terlihat seperti kesusahan mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Sekolah padanya, lalu ia menjatuhkan dirinya dibangku belakangnya

"Aaaahhh…. Akhirnya selesai juga" lalu ia mengambil bingkai photo yang ada dimeja belajar didepannya yang berisi photo dirinya, Ibu, dan Adinya yang masih kecil

"Aku harus berhasil demi **Kousei no Kuni** dan **Kouseikage-sama** , berkat Kouseikage-sama keluargaku tidak terlantar seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh desa keparat itu dulu **"** kata Siswa itu

Seperti itulah sebagian kecil contoh yang terlihat di Kousei no Kuni, semua kemajuan teknologi dan Shinobi berdampingan sehingga nampak seperti Negara Shinobi yang modern. Tidak hanya itu, disini juga terdapat lembaga pendidikan dan Pelatihan yang bertaraf Shinobi maupun Non Shinobi karena di Negara ini tidak dibedakan apakah golongan tersebut Shinobi atau bukan

Contohnya seperti: Kousei Academy dimana terdapat cabang tingkat, jadi dalam satu academy Kousei ada satu tingkat yang belajar seperti yang dikhususkan untuk genin dan tingkatannya sebagai berikut: Genin, Chuunin, Jounin, serta Tingkat tambahan Anbu(khusus untuk Special Army), dan untuk Jounin elite gelar itu diberikan langsung oleh Kouseikage sendiri, semua Siswa di academy tersebut juga belajar semua ilmu pengetahuan umum dan khusus selama masa Genin-chuunin dan Jounin tahap pertama, sedangkan saat masuk ketingkat selanjutnya yaitu Jounin tahap dua mereka diberikan hak untuk memilih masuk ke cabang apa , seperti cabang teknologi contohnya.

Tapi tetap saja semua akan masuk kedalam kemiliteran karena ini adalah Dunia Shinobi, dimana terdapat ancaman dimana-mana dan mereka yang diam akan jadi korban pertama dari kekejaman Shinobi

(oke, segitu aja dulu saya ngedeskripsiinnya sisanya mengikuti story, gimana? Udah paham semua, soalnya saya sendiri juga bingung heheheh…#Plaakkk)

10 Km dari bibir pantai Kousei no Kuni terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang berjalan di air, mereka bisa melihat kalau didepan mereka nampak hamparan laut yang luas beserta ombak-ombak yang bergelombang disinari cahaya bulan yang terang

Sasuke lalu menatap datar Naruto disampingnya, " apa benar kita harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Sahabatnya sebelum ini benar

Sring!

Naruto tersenyum memandang dengan Rinnegannya kalau didepannya seperti terdapat sebuah Kekkai kuat seperti melindungi sesuatu didalamnya, " Tentu saja, aku ingin menguji kecepatan mereka dalam mengantisipasi sesuatu" Jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya berjalan kedepan

Sasuke menatap datar Naruto yang terlihat menyentuh Sesuatu yang hanya bisa Naruto lihat kalau terdapat Kekkai berwarna hitam transparan yang menyelubungi sesuatu

Setelah melakukan sesuatu pada kekkai itu Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke lalu menunjukkan sebuah kode seperti memotong kearah Kekkai tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu mereka berdua menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah hitam tersebut yang kemudian jubah tersebut membuat mereka transparan

"Let's Go"

.

.

 **Diperairan Kousei No Kuni**

Terlihat sebuah kapal Tempur besar dengan persenjataan canggih dan teknologi termutakhir sedang berlayar sedang patroli mengamankan wilayah perairan Kousei no Kuni dari segala macam ancaman. Kapal tersebut memiliki bentuk panjang serta lumayan lebar dan di permukaan kapal tersebut terdapat 6 meriam dibagian depan dan belakang, dimana 3 meriam terlihat lebih rendah dari 3 meriam diatasnya, lalu di kedua samping kapal terdapat 2 Senjata jarak dekat-jauh bertipe 4 buah gutling disetiap kanan dan kiri kapal, berposisi menghadap kekanan dan kekiri kapal, serta sebuah corak menyala berwarna perak disetiap dibagian, Kapal tersebut bertipe Penjelajah (bentuknya seperti Kelas Takao di Anime Ars Nova hanya saja lebih besar)

 **Didalam Anjungan Kapal**

Terlihat beberapa Staff Awak kapal berpakaian militer dengan corak hitam dan abu-abu sedang melakukan tugasnya masing-masing (tempatnya seperti di Film Battleship, kurang lebih seperti itu hanya saja lebih luas), dan disalah satu tempat yang sepertinya tempat khusus Kapten kapal tersebut yang sedang berdiri bersidekap dada menatap keluar jendela dari posisinya saat ini tak lupa ia juga menerima dan menjawab laporan dari anak buahnya yang saat ini sedang bertugas

Pria tersebut berbadan tegap dengan tubuh terlihat berotot, berwajah tegas, dan memakai topi bercorak sama dengan bajunya, hanya saja terdapat lambang didada sebelah kirinya dan didepan topinya yang menandakan ia dari bagian Angkatan Laut, Kousei Army

Disalah satu tempat ruang pengawasan, terdapat seorang Wanita dengan Headphone dikepalanya yang bertugas memonitor dilayar proyeksi biru transparan didepannya mengawasi Kondisi disekitar mereka dengan radius sangat luas, Wanita tersebut terlihat mengerjakan sesuatu sampai,,,

TEEEETT! TEEETT! TEEETT!

Terdengar bunyi sirine menandakan terdapat penyusup yang memasuki perairan Kousei no Kuni. Wanita tersebut terkejut lalu dengan lihainya ia mengecek dan dilihatnya 2 buah titik berwarna merah seperti berjalan melewati Kekkai pembatas daerah mereka

'I-ini tidak mungkin' batin Wanita tersebut

Dengan perasaan terkejut disertai beberapa butir keringat mengalir didahinya wanita tersebut dengan segera menghubungi atasannya

.

Pria yang merupakan kapten kapal tersebut masih setia dengan posisinya lalu direksinya ia alihkan saat melihat alarm peringatan dari salah satu bawahannya, menatap penasaran sang kapten berniat bertanya sebelum

 **[ Peringatan ada penyusup! Peringatan ada penyusup!]**

Kapten tersebut tersentak kaget saat mendengar kalau terdapat penyusup yang berhasil lolos dari Kekkai pemimpin mereka, tak hanya ia saja bahkan semua petugas disitu juga merasakan hal yang sama. lalu didepan kapten tersebut muncul layar yang menampilkan lokasi penyusup saat ini

"Berapa tingkat ancamannya?!"

Sring!

Lalu muncul lagi layar didepan kapten kapal tersebut yang menampilkan dua orang pria berjubah hitam serta aura membunuh pekat yang nampak menguar dari kedua pria tersebut

"Ha'I, perkiraan saat ini tingkat ancaman berada di **Stage 10 sedangkan yang satu lagi Stage 4,** Pak!" Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar didepannya Wanita tersebut menjawab, Sang Kapten yang mendengar itu membelalakan matanya lalu dengan rahang mengeras serta tatapannya yang tajam Kapten tersebut berujar

"CEPAT BERITAHU MARKAS PUSAT! LALU BERITAHU PANGKALAN TERDEKAT UNTUK MEMPERSIAPKAN PASUKAN BERTEMPUR, JUGA MINTA BANTUAN PADA KAPAL TERDEKAT UNTUK MELIHAT KONDISI SAAT INI DAN MENJAGA GARIS PERTAHANAN SAMPAI PASUKAN UTAMA TIBA! CEPAT! SAAT INI KITA MENDAPAT ANCAMAN SERIUS!" Perintah sang Kapten dan tanpa macam-macam mereka semua mengerjakan tugasnya terutama petugas Komunikasi yang saat ini sedang menghubungi bagian yang diperintahkan Kapten mereka

 **[Markas Pusat!, disini WS-17. Terjadi penyusupan disektor **** kode 10-33 Ancaman LV-10. Ganti!]**

 **[Kepada Setiap pangkalan! Disini WS-17. Terjadi penyusupan di sector **** kode 10-33 Ancaman LV-10, diminta mempersiapkan pasukan, Kode Operasi Griffin]**

 **[Kepada seluruh armada, disini WS-17. Terjadi penyusupan disektor **** Kode 10-33 Ancaman LV-10, diminta bergabung dengan kami posisi saat ini di **** bergerak kebarat arah jam 1 menuju lokasi dan kepada kapal terdekat dimohon untuk menjaga garis pertahanan. Ganti!]**

Kapten tersebut mengepalkan tangannya menatap tajam 2 orang dilayar biru transparan didepannya, dengan rahang mengeras ia menatap serius layar tersebut

'aku tidak percaya kalau yang menyusup memiliki Level ancaman yang tidak main-main, dan ini pertama kalinya ancaman Level 10 muncul. Tapi, tidak akan ku biarkan kalian berbuat seenaknya, Kouseikage-sama menitipkan Negara ini pada kami sampai ia kembali dari tugasnya, tidak akan ku biarkan kalian merusaknya!' batin sang kapten marah, ia juga bisa melihat kalau situasi yang terjadi semakin memanas

"Kapten! Markas pusat sudah mengkonfirmasi, mereka mengizinkan kita menyerang dan siap mengirim bantuan jika diperlukan"

"dari Setiap pangkalan militer terdekat sudah siap mengirim pasukan dan akan segera bergerak menuju titik pertahanan"

"Kapten, WS-21 dan WS-14 sudah bergabung bersama kita, dan yang lainnya sedang bergerak siap bergabung"

Kapten yang mendengar itu mengangguk, lalu didepannya muncul 2 layar peroyeksi berwarna biru menampilkan dua orang pria yang berpangkat sama dengannya dengan macam ekspresi, yang satu berwajah lesu dan satunya lagi berwajah ceria

Kapten kapal WS-17 sweetdrop saat melihat kedua orang pria yang merupakan kapten kapal didepannya, yang satu terlihat semangat dan satunya lagi terlihat malas

'aku kadang heran kenapa kalian bisa terpilih oleh Kouseikage-sama, Aohi, Housen"

 **[Haaahh… kami sepertinya telat melangkah darimu Kouha]** kata orang yang merupakan kapten WS-21

 **[Yosh! Lain kali aku tidak akan kalah darimu Kouha!]** Ujar semangat orang yang merupakan kapten WS-14

Kapten kapal WS-17 yang bernama Kouha hanya tersenyum canggung melihat tingkah kedua sahabat didepannya yang memiliki pangkat yang sama dengannya ini, lalu ia langsung menunjukan tatapan serius kedepan

"MINNA! Tambah kecepatan! kita harus melindungi Negara kita"

"Kecepatan bertambah!" jawab seorang petugas yang mengatur pergerakan kapal, Sang Kapten yang mendengar itu menatap kedepan kearah laut luas didepannya dengan penuh ambisi

Lalu ketiga kapal tersebut bersinar terang sekejap dan dari pendorong dibelakang kapal mulai menyala dan meluncurkan pendorong yang membuat ketiga kapal tersebut melesat cepat

.

.

.

.

YO! Gimana part 2 bagian 1 ini? Jelek kah? Hahahah…. saya harap ini dapat memusakan anda. **TUNGGU SELANJUTNYA YA!**

 **SELANJUTNYA:** **[Part 2 Bagian 1:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **,** **Rebellion Kirigakure** **, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**


	13. Chapter 13 Part 2: Bagian 2

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Meisya uchiha: hehehe… tentu saja, mereka juga ingin refreshing hahaha… saya juga bingung gimana ngegambarin sasuke yang lagi nangisnya, Thanks For Reviews**

 **Firdaus minato: Pastinya mereka shok, tapi tenang aja Naruto gak akan menyakiti keluarganya. Tenang aja selama part 2 belum selesai Update 2 hari sekali kok ^_^. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kim ami282: hehehhe… penasaran yah, semoga chap ini bisa bikin puas lagi dan maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki-irat: haaahh… jadi begitu yah, tapi memang saya membuat fic ini sesuai imajinasi saya jadi maaf kalau terkesan aneh. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Singgih570: ternyata ada yang memahami saya hiks..hiks… T^T. saya memang berusaha menuangkan imajinasi saya dan kadang saya merasa kesulitan dalam pembuatan konfliknya, tolong bantuannya kalau masih ada yang kurang, Terima kasih. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Loray 29 alus: saya tidak pernah bilang fic saya ini bagus. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki maelstrom: saya juga udah kepikiran buat Pair Naruto itu OC dan sudah ada satu yang saya targetkan, kalau boleh bisa kasih saran untuk pair Naruto, pokoknya yang sifatnya anggun, baik, lembut,sabar, bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan kalau marah, dan bisa mengerti perasaan Naruto yang misterius. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Jasmine DaisynoYuki: hehehe.. makasih, ikuti terus kelanjutannya yah. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Monkey D Jasmine: hohoho…. Tentu saja nanti setelah Ujian Chuunin Naruto dan Danzo bertemu, akan saya buat semenarik mungkin. Untuk Orochi juga sudah saya siapkan, tapi apakah tidak ada yang penasaran siapa 'Obaa-chan' yang despoiler itu T^T. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Taufikgeris: hehehe… iya gak apa-apa. Naruto gak akan balikan sama keluarganya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2 Bagian 2:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini berjalan pelan di air laut yang mereka pijak, menatap kedepan mereka bisa melihat terdapat pencahayaan yang bersinar dikejauhan yang bisa mereka asumsikan berasal dari Negara mereka Kousei no Kuni

CLING!

Namun baru beberapa langkah muncul sinar yang menyinari Naruto dan Sasuke, Sinar tersebut berasal dari sebuah pesawat yang terbang tinggi didepan mereka, pesawat tersebut berbentuk seperti helicopter hanya saja tidak memiliki baling-baling, sayapnya lumayan lebar dan dapat mengambang diudara seakan menunjukan kecanggihan dari pesawat tersebut dan pesawat itu pun juga memiliki persenjataan berat yang ditujukan pada Naruto dan Sasuke

Menatap datar hal itu Naruto dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dari balik jubah yang menutupi mulutnya itu

Tapi bukan itu saja, secara serempak didepan Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berdiri ratusan Shinobi Kousei no Kuni berpakaian tempur (seperti seragam Shinobi pada Umumnya hanya saja Rompinya berwarna Hitam dan pakaiannya terdapat corak Hitam dan abu-abu, menggunakan kacamata seperti milik Naruto dan Sasuke, dan masing-masing dari mereka memegang Senjata sejenis Assault dan Sub-Machine)

Mereka semua berdiri dengan jarak 150 meter dari Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu selanjutnya lampu terang menyinari semua yang ada disitu dan bisa dilihat di permukaan laut banyak Pasukan Kousei no Kuni Army berdiri mengarahkan semua senjatanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan diudara pesawat tempur dari berbagai kelas dan jenis terbang konstan mengarahkan persenjataan mereka meski ada beberapa pesawat yang terbang kesana-kemari memantau sekitar, dan dilaut bisa dilihat terdapat 1 Armada besar terdiri dari 40 kapal jenis Destroyer dan Penjelajah dan 5 kapal induk dengan pesawat zet mereka yang lepas landas, kenapa tidak ada battleship? Itu rahasia #Plakk

" **KEPADA KALIAN BERDUA! KALIAN SUDAH TERKEPUNG, SEGERA MENYERAH! DENGAN BERBALIK DAN TARUH KEDUA TANGAN KALIAN DIBELAKANG KEPALA!"**

Seru sebuah suara yang bergema yang berasal dari sebuah Speaker. Naruto juga bisa melihat pasukan Kousei no Kuni yang siap menembak dirinya dan Sasuke jika melakukan gerakan mencurigakan

'Mereka bertindak cepat ne Sasuke' telepati Naruto pada Sasuke

'Hn, mereka sangat sigap. Lalu apa selanjutnya kita lakukan Naruto?' Tanya Sasuke lewat telepatinya

'kupikir sudah cukup, mengingat mereka mengeluarkan Pesawat F-18 ,F/A-18E/F SUPER HORNET, dan SU- 35, lalu untuk laut mereka mengeluarkan kapal kelas penjelajah, Destroyer, dan Carier namun aku cukup penasaran kenapa mereka tidak mengeluarkan Battleship?, lalu Prajurit Kousei no Kuni, tidak ada kata lain selain Perfect untuk mereka sehingga bergerak cepat tanpa ketahuan sampai membuat ku takjub, yah walaupun aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka' Ujar Naruto di telepatinya, Sasuke lalu menatap Naruto yang tersenyum dan dibalas senyuman olehnya

"Tidak ada kata lain yang dapat ku ungkapkan selain bangga pada kalian, Minna!" Ujar Naruto, Mereka semua yang mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu menatap bingung

 **[Pak, Electronic communication Wirreles tidak dapat memindai Orang yang berdiri paling depan itu]** Kata seorang prajurit yang paling depan yang bingung saat alat ECW yang ia gunakan tidak dapat memindai kekuatan kedua orang didepannya

 **[APA!? Tetap awasi mereka, aku merasa ada yang salah dengan ini]** Balas komandan utama mereka yang masih setia berdiri diujung kapal Destroyer yang terletak di tangah belakang armada menatap Naruto dan Sasuke dari kejauhan

 **[Pak, perintah anda?]** Tanya salah satu pilot F-16 itu yang masih mempertahankan posisi pesawatnya mengarah kan missile yang siap ia luncurkan pada kedua orang didepannya, ia juga berada diposisi terdepan membentuk perisma bersama pesawat yang lain

Sang Komandan utama yang bernama Shindo Kurama yang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, **[Izin menembak diberikan jika target melakukan gerakan yang mencurigakan]** Jawab Sang Komandan kepada seluruh pasukan yang dipimpinnya saat ini

 **[[Ha'i]]** Jawab mereka semua serempak

Naruto yang melihat seperit ada interaksi didepannya tersenyum tipis lalu ia menatap Sasuke lalu mengangguk dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke

"Aku kagum dengan kalian,,," tangannya mulai bergerak menuju jubahnya diikuti Sasuke. Seluruh pasukan menyiapkan persenjataannya

",,,kalian tidak bertindak gegabah saat terdapat musuh yang lebih kuat dari kalian,,,," lalu tangan itu menyentuh Jubah tersebut, lalu dengan kasar Naruto dan Sasuke melepaskan Jubah itu. Seluruh pasukan Kousei no Kuni yang melihat itu mulai mengarahakan persenjataan mereka

",,,,Kalian Hebat!,,,"

 **[TEMBAK!]**

DRRRRTTTTTT!

DRRRRTTTTTT!

DRRRRTTTTTT!

DRRRRTTTTTT!

SWUUUSSSHH!

SWUUUSSSHH!

SWUUSSHHH!

DUAAARRR!

DUARRR!

DUARRR!

BLLAAAAARRRR!

Ribuan peluru bahkan jutaan peluru melesat mengarah pada Naruto dan Sasuke, bukan hanya peluru bahkan rudal-rudal yang berasal dari kapal dan pesawat zet tersebut juga melesat menembaki Naruto dan Sasuke, ditambah meriam yang mengeluarkan laser berada di setiap kapal diarahkan pada Naruto menciptakan ledakan besar yang mengguncangkan air laut, prajurit Kousei no Kuni pun sudah melompat mundur menjauhi area ledakan dari setiap persenjata tersebut

Naruto yang melihat itu merentangkan tangannya kedepan dan perlahan kedua matanya berubah menjadi ETM Sharingan berbentuk Shuriken 6 sudut tiga sudut berputar kekanan dan tiga sudut yang lain berputar ke kiri

' **God of Choice: Shield!'**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke seperti terbungkus oleh lapisan tipis, lalu Jutaan Proyektil yang melesat seperti menghilang tanpa jejak setelah menyentuh barrier Naruto,

Kenapa Kousei no Kuni sampai menurunkan persenjataan segitu banyaknya, terkesan berlebihan bukan? Tapi ini karena salah satu yang merupakan Naruto memiliki indeks bahaya yang mencapai LV-10, karena itu merupakan LV- Maks yang artinya paling berbahaya dari yang paling berbahaya

 **DI PANTAI Kousei no Kuni**

Terlihat disitu juga terdapat ratusan pasukan Kousei no Kuni bersiaga membuat garis pertahanan, dan disitu juga terdapat tank, kendaraan tempur lapis yang lebih kuat dari baja, dan persenjataan lengkap siap menghadapi ancaman mereka jika garis pertahanan pertama berhasil ditembus tak lupa diatas mereka terdapat banyak pesawat zet tempur mengambang diudara dengan formasi segitiga menunggu musuh mereka

Mereka semua(Pasukan berjumlah 30000) memegang erat Senjata masing-masing, dengan mimic wajah serius menatap kedepan melihat pertempuran laut didepannya, hembusan nafas teratur bercampur udara malam dingin menandakan mereka semua sedang berusaha tenang sama halnya dengan yang berada didalam pesawat Super zet modern (jenis SU-35) yang mengenakan masker oksigen menatap kedepan dan melihat semua status yang muncul di samping kanan dan kirinya untuk melihat kondisi sekitar dan pertempuran didepannya

Salah seorang dari garis pertahanan kedua itu berdiri paling depan dengan senjata api ( **AUG)** ditangannya melihat kalau pasukan pertahanan 1 telah menyerang target yang itu artinya pertempuran dimulai

WUsh!

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang Shinobi dibelakang orang tersebut, " Pak, Divisi pertahanan 1 telah memulai serangan" ujar Seorang Shinobi tersebut kepada orang yang berdiri tadi yang ternyata seorang komandan di divisi pertahanan 2 yang memiliki pangkat Mayor Jendral

"Bagaimana proses evakuasi?" tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya Sang Komandan bertanya

"Evakuasi telah selesai dan saat ini team pengintai telah memeriksa semua daerah, jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau Musuh hanya berjumlah 2 saja. Pak" Jawab Shinobi tersebut lalu menghilang saat melihat kode tangan komandannya yang menyuruh dirinya kembali ketugasnya

Lalu Mayor Jendral tersebut kembali menatap kedepan bersiap menerima kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi bersama prajuritnya jika pertahanan 1 berhasil di kalahkan

 **AT Naruto dan Sasuke**

Semua orang yang ada disitu menghentikan serangannya lalu menatap kepulan asap didepan mereka dengan perasaan tak menentu, menunggu hasil serangan mereka berharap dapat melenyapkan dua orang yang sangat berbahaya didepan mereka

 **[laporan!]** pinta sang Shindo Kurama selaku Komandan garis pertahanan 1 kepada seluruh prajuritnya

 **[Disini Batalyon 1. Negativ! mereka tidak ada dibawah laut]**

 **[Disini Team Falcon. Negativ! mereka juga tidak ada diudara]**

…..

 **[Pak! Musuh masih dilokasi penyerangan!]**

Sang komandan semakin gusar menatap kedepan melihat kepulan asap yang sebentar lagi menghilang, seluruh pasukan pun sama mereka bersiap meluncurkan serangan ke dua jika target masih hidup, walau itu mustahil

Dibalik kepulan asap terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih utuh, tidak tampak goresan apapun menandakan serangan tersebut tidak mengenai mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke bersidekap dada melihat kedepan kearah seluruh pasukan dengan senyuman mengembang diwajah mereka

"Berapa nilaimu untuk ini Naruto? Menurutku mereka sudah bagus, bahkan aku ragu seluruh Desa Shinobi dapat menandingi mereka. Kecepatan, ketangkasan, kecerdasan, intuisi, dan lainnya, mereka memiliki nilai yang melebihi ekspetasi kita, pelatihan dan pendidikan yang kita ajarkan ternyata tidak sia-sia. Sungguh disayangkan mereka dibuang oleh desa Mereka sendiri" Ujar Sasuke yang ikut bangga walau tadi mereka habis di perangi, tapi memang itu tujuan mereka agar bisa melihat kecakapan Prajurit Kousei no kuni dalam mengantisipasi sesuatu

"hmm… strategi yang cukup bagus dimana kapal induk ditempatkan lumayan jauh dari yang lain dan pesawat zet yang tidak hanya digunakan untuk menyerang tapi beberapa digunakan untuk patrol mengantisipasi bantuan penyusup, lalu kapal Destroyer dan penjelajah yang mereka tempatkan tidak berdekatan agar interval tembakan meriam laser bisa terurut sehingga tidak menyebabkan adanya interval waktu yang kosong yang bisa dimanfaatkan musuh bisa menghindar atau melakukan sesuatu. Terakhir, mereka sungguh mengerti untuk menjaga kartu AS mu sebagai senjata pamungkas, dan itu bisa ditunjukan dengan tidak dimunculkannya Kapal Tempur **Battleship** atau **Super-Battleship** yang artinya mereka tau kalau musuh didepan mereka sangat kuat…." Naruto memejamkan matanya tersenyum dengan asap yang menyelubungi mereka mulai menipis, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya 'Hn' saja tapi senyum terukir diwajahnya

"…. KALIAN **BERHASIL** " Dengan kalimat terakhir itu Naruto membuka matanya yang sudah berubah menjadi **ETM** Sharingan, tiba-tiba Hembusan angin menerbangkan asap tersebut, menampakan Naruto dan Sasuke yang pakaiannya seperti mereka (Pakaian Shinobi dengan corak militer hitam dan abu-abu) tak lupa **ECW** terpasang wajah mereka dengan sebuah senyuman terukir

"!"

.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu di Kousei no Kuni, malam yang menegangkan bagi semua orang. Tapi, semua berubah. Seluruh pasukan Pertahanan 1 tidak dapat berkata apapun, mereka masing-masing menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan, bahkan untuk bernafas saja mereka merasa berat

"Ko….ko-kousei..ka-kage…..-sama…be-benarkah…i-itu…a-anda…" Ujar salah satu prajurit dengan tatapan shok dengan mulut terbuka disertai kringat dingin dan peluh membanjiri dirinya dan itu menyadarkan mereka semua dengan yang mereka alami

Naruto menatap bingung mereka semua, " ya, ini aku Ootsutsuki Naruto, Kouseikage kalian. Kenapa kalian terlihat speerti melihat hantu seperti itu?" Sasuke yang berada disamping Naruto menghela nafas sambil menepuk jidatnya

'itu karena kau seorang pemimpin besar mereka Naruto-dobe' Batin Sasuke yang kesal dengan ketidakpekaan sahabatnya, tapi anehnya saat bertarung kepekaannya itu yang paling merepotkan

Sasuke lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada seluruh pasukan didepannya yang kaget tidak percaya dengan mulut menggap-menggap, dan sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya

'pemimpin dan anak buah sama saja,,,, tunggu! Berarti aku juga sama' Setelah itu Sasuke mengarahkan tangannya keatas dan dari telapak tangannya tercipta percikan dan kilatan petir Biru kehitaman

" **Raiton: Lightning Thunder"**

JDEERR!

Lalu dari langit tercipta sambaran petir dengan suara ledakannya, hal itu menyebabkan udara bergetar dan mereka semua tersadar dari lamunan masing-masing

"Hoi! Sadarlah Kalian!" Ujar Sasuke lumayan keras menyadarkan lamunan Seluruh Pasukan Kousei Army

"Ko-kouseikage-sama….." Sang komandan yang berpangkat laksamana membelalakan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu, seketika wajahnya langsung pucat pasi membayang kan ia dan seluruh pasukannya lakukan

'SHIMATTAAAAAAAAA!' Teriak mereka semuadalam hati

"Ce-CEPAT! BERITAHU YANG LAIN, MISI DIBATALKAN KODE- **ZERO** DAN LAPORKAN KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA KEMBALI!" Perintah Sang komandan pertahanan 1 dengan wajah tegas bercampur paniknya berbalik kearah Staff bagian komunikasi dan administrasi

"Ha-Ha'I"

Setelah mendengar perintah dari atasan mereka Staff komunikasi dan Administrasi langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan, lalu mereka menghubungi seluruh Kepala Pasukan yang sudah siaga di beberapa tempat

 **[Kepada Seluruh Pasukan! Disini Pasukan Pertahanan 1, Misi dibatalkan Kode Zero, Kouseikage-sama telah kembali]**

 **[Sekali lagi, Kepada Seluruh Pasukan! Disini Pasukan Pertahanan 1, Misi dibatalkan Kode Zero, Kouseikage-sama telah kembali]**

 **Pertahanan 2**

"NANIIIIIIIIIII!"

Teriak Semua pasukan terkejut mendengar hal itu, mereka tak habis pikir dengan yang mereka dengar

'Sungguh, ini candaan yang tidak lucu' Batin Pemimpin Pertahanan 2 dengan memegang wajah lesunya

 **Pertahanan 3**

Pertahanan 3 yang terletak di tengah kota berjarak 1.5 kilometer dari pertahanan 2. Pertahanan 3 dipimpin oleh seorang Mayor Jendral bernama Katawari Sanada yang saat ini berdiri diatas kendaraan lapis yang lebih kuat dari baja, dimana pasukannya yang berjumlah 20000 sedang bersiap disegala tempat bersembunyi layaknya ninja, karena tempat yang jadi basis pertahanan mereka yaitu di Kota Milos, tempat yang memiliki bangunan modern, kota yang mengutamakan perdagangan,pembangunan, dan bisnis dimana sekarang tempat itu sepi karena seluruh warga kota telah mengungsi

 **[Ha'I aku mengerti]**

Seluruh pasukan menatap penasaran pemimpin mereka yang telah menjawab panggilan tadi, lalu Sanada menghela nafasnya mendengar itu sekaligus memijit hidungnya

"Minna-san…. Misi dibatalkan kode Zero, Kouseikage-sama telah kembali"

"HAAAAA!"

Yah ekspresi yang sama pun diperlihatkan oleh Pasukan Pertahanan 3

.

.

.

Setelah semua Pasukan di Kousei no Kuni menerima pesan tersebut, Pemimpin Pasukan Pertahanan 1 langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu dengan wajah Seriusnya ia berkata

"SEMUANYA!"

Brakk

" **Ha'I"** Jawab serempak mereka semua yang langsung memposisikan senjata dibahu masing-masing dengan posisi tegap

SEEET!

"HORMAT KAMI, **KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"**

" **HORMAT KAMI KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"** Dengan dipimpin oleh Komandan Pertahanan 1 mereka semua, seluruh Pasukan Pertahanan Kousei no Kuni bersimpuh dengan satu kaki ditekuk kepada Naruto, juga jangan lupakan peluh keringat didahi mereka masing-masing gugup

Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa renyah melihat kelakuan pasukannya yang berlebihan, ia juga bisa melihat kalau muncul 20 layar besar menunjukan masing-masing Divisi pertahanan dan belum termasuk divisi pertempuran, sedang bersimpuh satu kaki diangkat layaknya Anbu dengan kagenya

 **[[HORMAT KAMI KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!]]**

"Haaahhh… kalian ini, Bangunlah! Aku melakukan ini semata-mata ingin menguji reaksi kalian bagaimana jika ada seseorang yang berhasil menerobos kekkai yang kubuat ini, dan ternyata harus kuakui kalian cukup bagus" Ujar Naruto, Seluruh Pasukan Pertahanan Kousei no Kuni yang mendengar itu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap kearah Naruto lalu beralih pada Sasuke yang menatap datar mereka mengangguk kecil membenarkan perkataan Naruto

"UWOOOO! Hidup KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"

"HIDUP! KOUSEI NO KUNI!"

"HIDUP! SASUKE-SAMA!"

Semua pasukan berteriak kegirangan dengan kedatangan **Kouseikage** dan **Perdana menteri** mereka, itu bisa terlihat dengan wajah gembira mereka disertai seidikit airmata disudut mata mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum senang, karena ia tahu kalau kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Shinobi dan penduduk yang dibuang dari desanya karena dianggap tidak berguna atau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sama sekali

'Arigatou Minna'

Naruto lalu berjalan diikuti oleh Sasuke dibelakangnya, seluruh pasukan yang ada disitu langsung memberikan jalan bagi Naruto dan Sasuke lalu mengikuti mereka dari belakang

Setelah dirasa melewati Pasukan Pertahanan 1 Naruto berbalik, "Tadaima Minna! Haahh… aku merasa lelah sekali, jadi ayo kita segera pulang dan beristirahat, tapi sebelum itu pulangkan semua penduduk dengan tertib dan sampaikan permintaan maafku" Sasuke yang mendengar itu lagi-lagi harus menghela nafasnya

'Kau itu pemimpin Naruto, perintahmu adalah mutlak' telepati Sasuke dan hanya dijawab senyum saja oleh Naruto

" **Ha'I"**

"Kouseikage-sama, Anda tidak perlu seperti itu. Keputusan anda adalah mutlak bagi kami" Mendengar itu Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu berbalik berjalan menuju Negaranya

"Yasudah, Ayo! Aku ingin sekali istirahat malam ini sebelum kembali bertugas besok"

" **Ha'I** **Kouseikage-sama!"** Jawabmerekaserempak lalu mereka semua kembali ke Kousei no Kuni dan tidak lupa sebelum itu mereka harus memulangkan Penduduk yang diungsikan yang saat ini berada di tempat pengungsian di bawah tanah (tempatnya seperti markas Nerv Evangelion)

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan Harinya**

Kousei no Kuni, sebuah Negara Modern SuperPower tersembunyi dari Negara lainnya. Negara yang dibentuk oleh 2 orang anak berumur 8 yang sekarang 11 tahun, sangat mustahil memang tapi memang seperti inilah kenyataanya

Negara ini memiliki system yang berbeda dengan kebanyakan Negara Shinobi yang lain. Pemerintahan Negara Kousei dipimpin oleh 2 orang, yaitu sang Pendiri Ootsutsuki Naruto sebagai Presiden atau dengan julukan **Kouseikage** dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai **Perdana Menteri**. Di kousei no Kuni Kouseikage dan Perdana Menteri memegang kekuasaan atas pemerintahan serta Kouseikage juga memegang tanggung jawab sebagai Kepala Negara, lalu sebagai pembantu mereka disebut sebagai Menteri

Berikut Kementerian yang ada di Kousei no Kuni:

 **Menteri Dalam Negeri Kousei**

 **Menteri Energi Kousei**

 **Menteri Keamanan Dalam Negeri Kousei**

 **Menteri Kesehatan dan Layanan Masyarakat Kousei**

 **Menteri Keuangan Kousei**

 **Menteri Luar Negeri Kousei**

 **Menteri Pendidikan Kousei**

 **Menteri Perdagangan Kousei**

 **Menteri Pertahanan Kousei**

 **Menteri Pertanian Kousei**

 **Menteri Perumahan dan Pengembangan Kota Kousei**

 **Menteri Tenaga Kerja Kousei**

 **Menteri Transportasi Kousei**

 **Menteri Riset Pengetahuan, Teknologi, Dan Informatika Kousei**

Untuk pendidikan dan pelatihan, Seperti yang sudah Author jelaskan Kousei Academy saat ini memiliki 150 Akademi dengan 50 Academy Genin, 50 Academy Chuunin, 40 Academy Jounin, dan 10 Academy Khusus Anbu yang tersebar diberbagai Kota di Kousei no Kuni ini (bentuk academy nya kayak di Anime Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei dan Gakusen toshi asteriks) . Masing-masing pelatihan dan Pendidikan dimulai sejak berumur 5 tahun,

Genin: umur 5-10 tahun

Chuunin: umur 10-13 tahun

Jounin: umur 13-16 Tahun

(Pelatihan Khusus) Anbu: umur 16-18 Tahun

Wilayah Kousei no Kuni bisa dibilang sangat luas dibandingkan ke-5 Negara besar lainnya(liat gambarnya di profil) Saat ini Kousei no Kuni memiliki 20 daerah bagian dengan Kota-Kota besar disetiap Daerah dengan **Ibu kota** **Pendragon** dan Penduduk Kousei no Kuni saat ini bejumlah 1,2 miliar termasuk para Shinobi

Daerah-Daerah Di Kousei juga dibagi fungsional seperti daerah pertanian, metropolitan dengan gedung-gedung tinggi, Budaya, Pariwisata, Lahan Hijau, dll

.

.

.

 **04.30 Am**

Kota Pendragon saat ini terlihat sepi, hanya beberapa Shinobi yang bertugas Patroli saja yang terlihat Beraktivitas dan itupun mereka tidak sering terlihat. Waktu yang memang masih gelap seperti ini membuat tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat dan hanya lampu jalan sepi saja yang masih menyala

Tap!

Tap!

Tapi sepertinya tidak semua orang yang tidak terlihat, terbukti dengan adanya seseorang yang berjalan dijalan sepi menatap bangunan-bangunan arsitektur modern disekitarnya, orang tersebut lalu menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan hingga keluar asap embun dari mulutnya

Orang itu memiliki kulit putih, berambut putih keperakan, mengenakan jaket abu-abu berhodie, bercelana hitam pendek, dengan berjalan mengenakan sandal biasa. Orang itu terlihat masih anak-anak berumur 11 tahun hanya saja tubuhnya yang lumayan tinggi menutupi itu semua, membuat mereka seakan berumur 13 tahun

Wussshh!

Tap!

"Ternyata disini kau Naruto" Ujar seseorang yang muncul dibelakang orang berambut putih itu yang ternyata adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto sang Kouseikage

Orang yang baru muncul tersebut terlihat berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto. Orang itu memiliki ciri-ciri berambut Raven dengan jambang diikat ujungnya, berkulit putih, berwajah datar, mengenakan jaket hitam dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya, bercelana pendek biru, dengan berjalan mengenakan sandal yang sama

"huuuh~ aku hanya ingin menikmati udara pagi Sasuke" balas Naruto pada orang disampingnya yang bernama Sasuke

"Hn"

"bagaimana Clanmu? Kau pasti mengobrol panjang dengan mereka?" Tanya Naruto sambil berjalan lalu ia berbelok dari jalanan yang ia lewati bersama Sasuke yang bersamanya

"Hn. Clan Uchiha sudah selesai melakukan proses pemeriksaan kesehatan dan Administrasi kependudukan, ini semua berkat mu Terima kasih" Jawab Sasuke tersenyum menatap Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya

"Syukurlah, Kuharap Clan Uchiha betah disini" Ujar Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar itu memicingkan matanya

"Apa maksudmu? Kami sangat senang bisa diberikan tempat tinggal apalagi ini sudah melebihi ekspetasi kami,Dobe. dan lagi aku semalaman ditanya ini dan itu terlebih aku terkejut mengetahui kalau kau adalah Cucu dari Sang legenda Shinobi, Hantu Uchiha **Madara Uchiha** " Ujar Sasuke yang meninju pelan bahu Naruto membuat Naruto menatap kesal kearahnya

"tidak perlu berlebihan, ini sudah tugasku sebagai Seorang Pemimpin, Teme"

"Kau dan Alibimu"

Setelah itu mereka terus berjalan dengan ditemani obrolan seru hingga tampak mereka tertawa bersama, tak lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu tempat

Wusshhh~

Seeerrr~

Suara ombak terdengar ditemani angin malam yang dingin, dipinggir pantai terlihat Naruto yang berdiri dan Sasuke yang saat ini duduk disebuah batu dengan kaki kanan ditekuk menatap kearah laut didepan mereka, tidak menghiraukan angin malam kencang yang dingin membuat rambut keduanya berkibar membuat siapapun yang melihat itu akan terkesima terutama kaum Hawa

Naruto lalu berjalan kepinggir pantai, setelah sampai ia mengambil air laut jernih dikedua tangannya setelah itu ia membasuh mukanya dengan air itu

"brrr…. Air ini segar sekali" Ujar Naruto yang berjongkok menatap laut didepannya yang terlihat bercahaya akibat pantulan sinar bulan dan bintang-bintang

"tapi tetap saja kau tidak bisa meminumnya, Dobe" Ujar Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto, setelah itu ia berjalan kesamping Naruto dengan memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jaket

"hehehe…. Tapi jika kita menyulingnya maka kita bisa meminumnya, Teme" Balas Naruto yang masih menatap laut didepannya yang terlihat langit mulai bercahaya putih menandakan waktu sudah pagi dengan munculnya sang mentari

"Hn. sama halnya dengan mu" Ujar Sasuke yang ikut menatap cahaya pagi yang mulai terlihat

"hm, sejernih-jernihnya air laut, kau tidak akan bisa meminumnya, tapi jika kau menyulingnya menghilangkan kandungan garam di airnya maka kau bisa meminumnya. Sama halnya dengan manusia, manusia tercipta sama hanya saja ada yang tercipta memiliki kemampuan dari lahir dan ada yang tidak, walau sebenarnya semua manusia berguna hanya saja kita sebagai sesama harus mengajarkan dan melatih manusia lain, setelah itu kelak kau akan tau kalau mereka akan berguna" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berdiri lalu berbalik memejamkan matanya dengan berkata

"Ayo kita pulang, kita masih punya janji dengan seseorang" mendengar itu Sasuke berbalik mengikuti Naruto dengan berlatar kepergian mereka Matahari Terbit

"Hn"

.

.

.

 **Ibu Kota Pendragon**

Saat ini terlihat sudah ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas didalamnya terutama disebuah lahan luas didepan Istana Negara Kousei yang memiliki bangunan terbesar. Dilapangan yang memang dikhususkan sebagai tempat penduduk Kousei bertemu langsung Kouseikage mereka itu saat ini sudah dipenuhi oleh jutaan manusia dari berbagai tempat, bagaimana mereka kesini? Untuk Shinobi kalian sudah tahukan bagaimana mereka sampai, tapi untuk penduduk biasa mereka datang ke Ibu Kota dengan menaiki Kereta Super-Cepat sebagai Transportasi penghubung antar wilayah, selain itu ada Kereta cepat yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengantarkan barang yang dibutuhkan

Ditempat itu pula terlihat banyak pesawat patroli terbang diatas mereka semua dan pasukan Keamanan yang mengamankan tempat itu. Ada juga layar besar dan layar-layar besar disetiap penjuru menampilkan tempat dimana berdirinya Pemimpin Kousei no Kuni

(Oh iya, Para penduduk Kousei no Kuni semuanya memakai pakaian khas clan Ootsutsuki hanya saja bagian belakang terdapat lambang clan masing-masing dan bagi yang tidak memiliki Klan dibagian belakang mereka terdapat lambang 9 tomoe)

"hei, apa kau tau kalau semalam Kouseikage kita datang?" ujar salah satu penduduk bertanya pada orang disampingnya

"aku awalnya juga tidak tahu, tapi setelah diberitahu salah seorang Shinobi aku baru tahu" Jawab penduduk yang tadi tanya oleh orang disampingnya

"kalian tau, aku tidak percaya kalau yang membuat kita dievakuasi karena ancaman bahaya LV-10 itu adalah Kouseikage kita, katanya sih beliau hanya ingin menguji Keamanan Negara kita saja" Ujar salah seorang yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua

"tapi meskipun begitu, Kouseikage-sama melakukan itu untuk kebaikan kita. Jadi kita harus percaya sepenuhnya dengan Kouseikage-sama" lanjut orang itu dan dijawab anggukan orang disekitarnya

"Hei kalian, sebentar lagi Kouseikage kita muncul" ujar salah seorang yang memberitahu tentang kondisi saat itu

Mereka semua yang tadinya mengobrol satu sama lain, sekarang mulai diam membuat keadaan disitu Hening

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki disebuah lorong yang terhubung sebuah gerbang besar, dan dari dalam terdengar langkah kaki yang semakin keras terdengar menandakan seseorang akan keluar, mendengar itu seluruh Pasukan Kousei Army yang berbaris paling pojok kanan-kiri yang mana memang dikhususkan untuk barisan militer mulai menegakkan badannya

Tap!

Tap!

" **BERI HORMAT PADA KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"** seru salah seorang yang menandakan ia pemimpin seluruh pasukan disitu

GREP!

" **HORMAT KAMI KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"**

Seluruh pasukan langsung bersimpuh satu kaki hormat pada Kouseikage mereka. Tak lama suara langkah tersebut semakin keras menandakan sang empunya sudah semakin dekat

Tap!

Whusss!

Jubah berwarna abu-abu dengan aksen api hitam dibawahnya berkibar gagah, sang pemilik yang saat ini mengenakan Sepatu Shinobi buatan Kousei, celana panjang Hitam bercorak abu-abu, berseragam militer hitam dengan corak abu-abu dengan sarung tangan hitam tanpa jari, memiliki rambut putih keperakan, berwajah tampan, berkulit putih berjalan menuju pembatas untuk melihat Warganya

Setelah sampai di pembatas tempat ia berdiri dan didepannya sudah tersedia tempat (tempat presiden/ menteri luar negeri melakukan konferensi pers#gaktaunamanya) dengan lambang Negara Kousei. Seketika senyum tertarik dibibirnya melihat warganya yang menatap berbagai macam ekspresi padanya

"Ohayo Warga Kousei, Lama tidak bertemu" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum menawan Pada warganya

Blush~

Seketika kaum hawa yang ada disitu pipinya merona, melihat senyum menawan pemimpin mereka dan mereka secara bersamaan memegang pipi masing-masing

'Ako, kau harus ingat kalau kau sudah punya suami!'

'ara…ara,,, anda selalu menawan Kouseikage-sama'

'Kyaaaa… Kouseikage-sama sangat tampan'

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Prajurit Kousei yang masih hormat padanya

"Bangunlah kalian!" ujar Tegas Naruto yang dapat didengar oleh semua orang yang ada disitu

Grep!

" **Ha'i!"**

Seketika seluruh Pasukan bangun berdiri gagah dengan senjata disandarkan dibahu masing-masing serta tatapan tegas menatap kedepan

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu ia lihat Warganya yang menatap penasaran padanya, " Sebelum itu saya ingin meminta maaf pada kalian atas kejadian semalam" Naruto membungkukan sedikit, meminta maaf pada Warganya

Semua orang yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya menatap tidak percaya pada Kage mereka, kenapa seorang pemimpin harus menundukan kepalanya pada rakyatnya

"Ko-kouseikage..-sa-sama, anda tidak perlu menunduk seperti itu. Hal itu tidak mengganggu kami sama sekali, bahkan dengan kedatangan Anda kami sudah sangat senang" kata salah satu penduduk yang tersadar duluan dengan kejadian tadi

"YA! Itu benar Kouseikage-sama! Anda adalah pemimpin kami, jadi perintah anda adalah mutlak bagi kami!"

"Ya! Itu benar Kouseikage-sama!"

"Ya! Itu Benar!"

"Ya! Itu benar, Anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, seharusnya kami yang minta maaf karena berbuat tidak pantas dengan tidak menyambut kedatangan anda!"

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis lalu ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya tersenyum senang dengan warganya

Sasuke dan para jajaran Menteri, Panglima Kousei Army, dan Kepala Keamanan Kousei yang melihat itu sempat terkejut lalu selanjutnya mereka menatap kagum pada Kouseikage mereka

'Anda memang seorang Pemimpin Sejati Kouseikage-sama'

'Hanya anda Pemimpin yang mau merendah hati pada rakyatnya, Kouseikage-sama'

'Kau selalu seperti itu , membuatku berfikir kalau Negara ini akan makmur ditanganmu, Dobe'

"Aku melakukan itu untuk menguji Kemanan Negara ini dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan, aku dan Perdana Menteri hanya beberapa langkah berjalan dan Pasukan pertahanan sudah berada didepan siap menyergap demi keamanan Negara ini…." Potong Naruto untuk melihat reaksi Warga dan Pasukan Kousei yang tersenyum puas

"Negara Kousei adalah Negara kita, tanah air kita, Jiwa dan Raga harus kita pertaruhkan pada Negara ini, Karena ini adalah tempat kita pulang, tempat kita bersama keluarga, rekan dan kawan, kita adalah keluarga, oleh karena itu kita tidak boleh terpecah belah oleh perbedaan, Disini kita semua **satu,** dan Satu dari kita adalah bagian dari Semua…" Warga Kousei yang mendengar itu hatinya tertegun akan kalimat Kouseikage mereka

"Karena,,,,,"

Naruto menghentikan ucapannya melihat Seluruh penduduk menatap penasaran padanya, lalu kedua tangannya terangkat Menengadah

"KITA ADALAH **SAMPAH!** KITA SEMUA MERUPAKAN **SAMPAH** DARI KELIMA NEGARA **SHINOBI!** KITA YANG **TERBURUK** DARI YANG **TERBURUK**. SELAMA INI KITA DI **ACUHKAN** , **DIABAIKAN** , **DIBUANG** , BAHKAN **HINAAN** YANG KITA TERIMA DENGAN **TANGISAN** , MEMBUAT KITA **MENYERAH** DARI DUNIA **SHINOBI**. KITA **LEMAH!** **KEBERADAAN** KITA ADALAH YANG **TERENDAH** DAN MEREKA MEMPERLAKUKAN KITA DENGAN SEMENA-MENA TANPA MEMBERIKAN KITA KESEMPATAN…. " Seluruh Penduduk Kousei no Kuni yang mendengar itu langsung ataupun melewati siaran diseluruh penjuru Kousei menunduk mengepalkan tangannya menatap marah dan keras kebawah disertai air mata yang mengalir jatuh mengingat kehidupan mereka dahulu dan perlakuan yang mereka terima

Di lapangan tempat Penduduk Kousei berdiri saat ini, mereka menunduk menangis dengan mengepalkan kedua tangan disertai wajah mengeras marah mengingat kehidupan mereka dahulu, hanya karena mereka lemah dan dianggap tidak berguna, mereka bisa semena-mena

Pasukan Kousei no Kuni pun merasakan hal yang sama, mereka semua menggenggam erat senjata mereka, meskipun tatapan tegas mereka terlihat tapi tidak dengan hati mereka dan mereka pun juga mengeluarkan liquid bening dari kedua mata mereka yang jatuh membasahi tanah yang mereka pijak

"Tapi…" Semua orang yang ada disitu mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar Naruto hendak mengucapkan sesuatu

POff~

Muncul 4 Bunshin milik Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya, lalu tangan kanannya terangkat mengisyaratkan sesuatu, setelah itu ke empat Bunshin tersebut menghilang

" ITU DULU! **SEKARANG!** DI NEGARA KITA INI! KITA AKAN BUKTIKAN! KALAU KITA BUKANLAH SAMPAH! KITA TIDAKLAH LEMAH! KITA BUKTIKAN KALAU MEREKA SALAH! KITA BUKTIKAN KITA BISA JADI YANG TERKUAT! DENGAN BERSAMA KITA KUAT! KITA AKAN TUNUJUKAN KALAU KITA BUKANLAH YANG TERENDAH! KARENA **KITA KUAT KARENA KITA TAHU KITA LEMAH**!,,,,," Para Penduduk Kousei yang kembali mendengar Naruto berucap seperti itu mengusap air matanya kasar lalu dengan wajah bersemangat dan berambisi mereka menatap Naruto

"YA! AYO KITA TUNJUKKAN KEKUATAN KITA!"

"KITA AKAN MENJADI YANG TERKUAT!"

Naruto yang mendengar Warganya bersemangat seketika senyum kecil tercipta lalu ia menengok kebelakang menatap Para Menteri dan Perdana menterinya yang mengangguk

"Penduduk Kousei no Kuni yang aku cintai. Hari ini Kita akan menunjukan keberadaan kita pada ke 5 Negara Besar, tapi sebelum itu kita memiliki anggota Keluarga Baru!" mendengar itu Seluruh Penduduk yang ada disetiap penjuru Kousei no Kuni menampilkan ekspresi bingung

"siapa yang dimaksud Keluarga baru itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu"

Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum lalu tangannya ia rentangkan kesamping dengan cepat membuat jubahnya berkibar, lalu ia arahkan pelan kedepan

Melihat itu Penduduk Kousei yang ada dilapangan langsung mengalihkan direksi pandangan mereka kebelakang

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Dari kejauhan terlihat sekelompok orang berjumlah 1200 orang dari berbagai usia yang berpenampilan fisik hampir sama, Memiliki rata-rata rambut berwarna hitam, bermata Onyx hitam, berwajah datar tapi ada juga yang tersenyum pada penduduk Kousei yang menatap mereka bingung dan Kaget. Mereka semua memakai pakaian Khas Clan Ootsutsuki dengan bagian belakang berlambang Kipas bagian atas merah dan bawah putih itu berjalan kedepan untuk menghadap pemimpin mereka

Tap!

Setelah mereka sampai didepan Naruto, mereka menatap Keatas melihat Kouseikage yang menatap tersenyum pada mereka

"Kami **Clan Uchiha**! Kami telah dikhianati oleh Desa Kami Dahulu yaitu Konoha, Dengan tuduhan Pengkhianatan kami semua hendak dihabisi. Sungguh kami kecewa saat kesetiaan kami diragukan. Tapi dengan beruntung, kami Clan **UCHIHA** Telah diselamatkan oleh Saudara kami.." Semua orang yang mendengar itu menatap sedih Klan Uchiha yang hendak dibantai oleh desanya sendiri, lalu mereka menatap bingung saat mendengar Clan Uchiha diselamatkan oleh Saudara mereka?

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tulus pada Klan Uchiha

",,,Anda **Kouseikage-sama** , Kami berterima kasih karena anda telah menolong kami dan memberikan kami tempat. Dengan ini Kami **CLAN UCHIHA** akan memberikan kesetiaan penuh kami yang tidak pernah kami berikan kepada Desa manapun termasuk Konoha kepada **Kousei no Kuni** dan Anda, Ootsutsuki Naruto cucu dari leluhur kami **Uchiha Madara"** Dengan perkataan terakhir itu semua yang ada disitu melebarkan matanya terkejut, lalu mereka semua melihat kearah Naruto yang tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

'Itu tidak mungkin!'

'Jangan-jangan…'

'kami-sama ini bukan mimpi kan?'

'Haaaahh… aku lapar sekali' (?)

"NA-NA-NANIIIIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

.

 **Hahaha… gimana chap ini? Masih kurang kah? Tunggu kelanjutannya ya**

 **Next[** **[Part 2 Bagian 3:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **,** **Rebellion Kirigakure** **, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**


	14. Chapter 14 Part 2: Bagian 3

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **SilverF17: makasih buat sarannya akan saya jadikan referensi, silahkan nikmati chap ini yah hahaha…. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kim Ami282: makasih jadi malu hehehe… hmm.. waktu ini juga, Cuma Naruto masih butuh persiapan. Oke semoga chap ini bisa memuaskan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **66: makasih, silahkan baca, semoga chap ini memuaskan. Thanks fo Reviews**

 **Uzumaki maelstrom: makasih, hmm.. saya punya satu yaitu seitenshi (black bullet) gimana?, izumi uchiha saya dah liat tapi maaf saya ingin yang OC. Thanks for Reviews**

 **.10: hahaha.. makasih udah dukung fic ini, yah saya juga berusaha beri yang terbaik. "Om telolet Om" hahaha… saya suka itu. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Grand560: Hohoho,… siapa yang tahu dengan nasib clan Uzu, tapi bagus anda sudah bisa memprediksi, lanjutan chap ini. Hahaha… saya juga menduganya begitu, pasti pas awal pada bosen karena ketemu rikudou lah dilatihlah lalu hiatus hahaha.. tenang fic ini bakal beda dari yang lain, dan saya membuat fic ini bagi yang berminat. Itachi masih belum diketahui nasibnya, ok. Thanks for Reviews**

 **ahmad. .9: terima kasih udah Hadir gan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Singgih570: hehehe… biar pada penasaran tentunya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Firdaus minato; makasih hehehe… perang masih lama, Naruto walaupun sanggup untuk perang tapi masih butuh persiapan seperti mengambil semua informasi semua Negara Shinobi. Untuk konflik perang dingin tentu ada, semoga chap ini memuaskan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Vieeny03: hahaha… iya saya berusaha ada kesan humornya, maaf ya kalau garing. Naruto itu walau masih muda tapi karena hidupnya yang keras membuat iya memiliki kewibawaan seorang pemimpin. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Realpush Neo: yah anda benar, akan selalu kurang jadi saya kan berusaha, YOSH!. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Meisya uchiha: Hohoho… perang pasti terjadi dan bukan perang terbuka, siapa yang tahu. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Monkey D jasmine: hahaha… makasih, yang bener itu lanjut pantang hiatus, oh iya Slogan Kousei no Kuni 'Kita kuat karena tahu kita lemah, satu untuk semua dan semua untuk satu' untuk lagu kebangsaan? Hhmm… boleh juga, saya coba denger lagunya dulu, tapi kalau boleh tambah recomendnya biar gak terpaku satu titik aja, makasih yah, semoga chap ini for Reviews**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2 Bagian 3:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

Setelah Acara perkenalan Clan Uchiha yang saat ini sudah mulai beraktivitas Di Negara Kousei, tempat tinggal mereka berada tidak jauh dengan Ibu kota Pendragon hanya berjarak 1 km dari Compound Clan lainnya, saat ini Clan Uchiha pertama-tama akan mulai berkenalan dan menjelajahi Kousei no Kuni sebelum mereka belajar agar terbiasa dengan keadaan di Negara baru mereka

Tidak lupa Kekkai yang menyembunyikan mereka telah dilepaskan dan hanya terdapat 5 lapisan kekkai pelindung transparan saja

Setelah Kejadian itu Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan disebuah koridor luas ditemani Sasuke dan tujuh orang lagi di belakangnya menuju suatu tempat, terlihat didepan mereka terdapat cahaya yang masuk yang berasal dari luar

Setelah mereka keluar mereka dapat melihat terdapat Pesawat kecil yang akan membawa mereka menuju suatu tempat

Naruto melihat ada salah satu orang yang ada disitu berjalan kearahnya, setelah sampai didepan Naruto pria itu memberikan hormat padanya

"Silahkan Kouseikage-sama, Transportasi Anda sudah siap" Kata Pria itu yang memiliki wajah Tegas dengan rambut tidak terlalu panjang itu

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk kecil lalu ia kembali berjalan bersama Sasuke dan tujuh orang Pria yang berjalan dibelakang bersamanya juga

(Bentuk pesawatnya seperti yang ada difilm Avatar hanya saja baling-balingnya diganti dengan zet pendorong yang dapat dikendalikan arahnya)

Lalu Naruto, Sasuke dan dua orang lagi masuk kedalam pesawat. Didalam pesawat tersebut terlihat sangat mewah dengan sofa sebagai tempat duduk, dapur, dan beberapa fasilitas lainnya

Setelah itu mereka duduk saling berhadap-hadapan

"Selamat Elric-san anda berhasil!" Ujar Naruto setelah duduk memberikan selamat pada Salah satu orang didepannya yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang

"Terima kasih Kouseikage-sama, tapi ini semua tidak akan berjalan tanpa bantuan anda" balas Elric yang tertawa canggung saat mendapat Ucapan Selamat dari pemimpin mereka

"Hn" sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjawab sekenanya, pakaiannya saat ini hampir sama dengan Naruto hanya saja terdapat lambang dikedua bahunya yang menandakan ia seorang perdana Menteri

"Kalian semua, aku ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan Kousei saat ini?, pertama dari Anda Menteri IPTEK" tanya Naruto yang meminum minumannya yang sudah disiapkan untuknya

"Hai, saat ini target perkembangan Kousei sudah mencapai tahap akhir. Sudah banyak teknologi yang berhasil kita kembangkan terutama peluncuran Satelit yang hampir rampung, Proyek Nebula dan Project Zeus sudah berhasil, termasuk Project Sparta ini, Kouseikage-sama" Ujar Seorang yang bernama Elric menjelaskan peroyek yang telah rampung sambil membaca penjelasannya dilayar proyeksi didepannya

"Hmm… begitu, baguslah. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lain"

Mereka semua menjelaskan perkembangan masing-masing lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju suatu tempat, mereka yang berada dipesawat itu selain Naruto dan Sasuke adalah Edward Elric(FMA;brotherhood) Menteri IPTEK, Panglima: Jendral Accelerator(To Aru), Jendral Angkatan Laut : Chihaya Gunzou (Ars Nova), Jendral Angkatan Darat: ? (boleh saran?), Jendral Angkatan Udara: (Saran?), Menteri Pertahanan sekaligus Otak Strategi: Lulouch vi Britania (Code Geass: Lulouch Rebellion), Kepala Keamanan Kousei: Jendral (saran?).

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pusat Penelitian, Pengembangan, dan Rekayasa Kousei Army**

Disebuah tempat terdapat bangunan besar yang dikelilingi tanah lapang hijau yang luas, tempat yang dijaga ketat dan dirahasiakan keberadaannya, hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui tempat ini termasuk Kouseikage dan Perdana Menteri

Dibagian samping bangunan itu yang memang dikhususkan sebagai tempat pendaratan, terdapat beberapa prajurit dan salah sorang yang berpenampilan seperti seorang Ilmuan dan ditemani Seorang perempuan berambut hitam lurus disampingnya, berdiri menunggu seseorang yang akan datang

"Onii-sama, Kapan Kouseikage-sama datang?" Tanya Perempuan disampingnya membuat ia mengalihkan perhatiannya lalu tersenyum

"Sebentar lagi Kouseikage-sama akan datang" jawab Pemuda yang berumur 16 tahun itu yang kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan

.

.

Taklama Angin bertiup kencang lalu dari atas turun sebuah pesawat yang Naruto dan yang lainnya naiki tadi. Pemuda itu yang melihat hal tersebut berjalan menuju pintu Pesawat tersebut

Setelah Pesawat itu mendarat, pintu pesawat itu terbuka menampakan Naruto, Sasuke, dan yang lainnya turun

"Selamat Datang **Kouseikage-sama"** Ucap pemuda itu menunduk pada Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

Pluk!

"hahaha… sudahlah Silver-san kau tidak perlu formal padaku. Ok" Ujar Naruto yang menepuk pundak yang dipanggil Silver itu sambil menunjukan jempolnya

"Maaf Kouseikage-sama, sayangnya saya tidak bisa melakukan itu selama anda masih memanggil saya Silver"

"Jadi, kalau aku memanggilmu Shiba Tatsuya(mahouka), kau akan memanggilku Naruto?"

"Tidak Kouseikage-sama" Balas Pemuda itu

(-_-")

Sasuke hanya menatap datar hal itu berbeda dengan tujuh orang dibelakangnya yang tertawa pelan melihat interaksi pemimpin mereka pada bawahannya

"Haaahhh…. Yasudah, Ternyata sahabatku yang satu ini sama keras kepalanya dengan rambut pantat bebek disana" Ujar Naruto malas seraya jempolnya menunjuk kebelakang kearah Sasuke yang alisnya berkedut

"Hoi!"

"Onii-sama. Selamat datang **Kouseikage-sama** " Ujar Perempuan yang tadi ada disamping Pemuda tadi yang saat ini sedang berjalan menghampiri Kakaknya

Naruto lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, " Oh, Miyuki-chan lama tidak bertemu, semakin cantik saja" Sapa Naruto melihat adik dari orang didepannya ini yang memiliki wajah cantik manis, berkulit putih salju, sangat ideal untuk seorang anak berusia 16 tahun

"Saya baik Kouseikage-sama, Terima kasih. Mari akan saya antar" Ujar Miyuki dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto dan yang lainnya dan merekapun berjalan masuk kedalam bangunan tersebut

.

.

Dikoridor mereka saat ini sedang berjalan ditemani obrolan penting yang mereka bicarakan, tidak lupa Shiba Miyuki yang berjalan paling depan bersama kakaknya, Naruto dan Sasuke

"Tatsuya-san bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto bertanya pada Tatsuya disampingnya

"Ha'I, kita berhasil setelah melakukan 105 percobaan bahan, Desain, teknologi, dan senjata purwarupa yang akan digunakan. Kemarin kami melakukan Test uji dan hasilnya 100% Sukses, Kouseikage-sama" balas Tatsuya membuat semua yang ada disitu tersenyum senang

"Selamat atas pencapaianmu Tatsuya-san" Ujar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya menyelamati Tatsuya. Tatsuya yang mendengar itu menengokan kepalanya kesamping menatap Sasuke yang berada dikirinya dengan tersenyum

"Arigatou, Sasuke-sama"

 **Disalah satu Ruangan**

Disebuah Ruangan, mereka saat ini sedang menatap kedepan kesebuah ruangan dibalik kaca transparan yang membatasi mereka dan didalam ruangan disisi lain kaca terdapat Seragam militer Tempur(liat di profile) yang akan dijadikan Seragam Tempur Militer Resmi Kousei no Kuni

"jadi ini Projek Sparta yang berhasil dirampungkan itu" Ujar datar Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Tatsuya

Mereka semua saat ini melihat sebuah seragam termpur berlapis lapisan yang berasal dari bahan material yang memiliki tingkat kekebalan melebihi baja dan berlian juga dilengkapi terknologi serta senjata termutakhir, untuk bagian kepala ditutupi pelindung dimana hanya bagian mata yang dilapisi kaca yang memiliki kekebalan melebihi berlian, juga pelindung kepala itu menyatu dengan War Suit Army dan dapat dilepas sesuai kehendak pemakai.

Shiba Tatsuya lalu berjalan menuju salah satu ruang kendali, tidak hanya ia saja namun terdapat beberapa orang Staf pegawai yang membantu Shiba

"Memulai Uji tahap Akhir!"

Lalu secara perlahan diruangan yang terdapat seragam tempur tersebut muncul berbagai alat dan senjata untuk menguji seragam tersebut

"Kouseikage-sama saat ini kita akan melakukan uji ketahanan" Ujar Tatsuya yang dengan lihainya mengetikan sesuatu, Naruto yang mendengar itu menganggukan kepalanya

"luncurkan Semua sinar Radiasi dari yang terendah hingga tertinggi"

"Ha'I"

WIIINNGGG!

Lalu dari berbagai alat tadi mulai mengeluarkan gelombang dan sinar radiasi yang bahkan dapat membuat tubuh manusia musnah, lempengan besi meledak, dan hal berbahaya lainnya jika terkena Gelombang radiasi tersebut

Naruto dan yang lainnya bisa melihat kalau baju tempur tersebut tidak mengalami perubahan apapun bahkan tampilan statistic tidak mengalami perubahan seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

Setelah 5 menit berlangsung akhirnya tes ketahanan selesai dengan hasil yang sangat memuaskan

"hmmm…. Bagus. Selanjutnya kita akan melakukan uji Kekuatan" ujat Tatsuya melihat laporan hasil didepannya

Lalu senjata Radiasi tadi menghilang digantikan senjata pemusnah dan penghancur yang siap ditembakan kapan saja yang terdiri dari senjata berkaliber 50 bahkan lebih dari itu, roket peluncur, serta rudal-rudal

"Tembak"

DRRRRTT!

DDRRRTT!

WUSHH!  
WUSHHH!

Duar!

DUARRR!

Tapi dari ketiadaan muncul lapisan pelindung transparan yang melindungi seragam tempur tersebut, ada juga yang peluru yang seperti membeloki atau menghindari Seragam tersebut, Setelah 5 menit serangan berlangsung akhirnya serangan tersebut berhenti

Prok!Prok!Prok!

"Selamat Silver-san. Kalau boleh aku tau kemampuan apa itu tadi? Apakah sama dengan kemampuan ku, sebab aku melihat ada beberapa peluru yang seperti membelok dari arah yang seharusnya menghindari seragam tersebut" Ujar Panglima Kousei Army, Accelerator.

"aku juga melihat pelindung yang muncul seperti pelindung yang dipasang pada Kapal tempur dan kendaraan tempur lainnya, apa Klien Field Dipasangkan pada Seragam tersebut? Menurutku itu mustahil mengingat Unsur penyusun Klien Field sangat sulit dikompres kedalam sebuah seragam" Ujar Jendral Angkatan Laut, Chihaya Gunzou

Jendral angkatan Darat dan Udara mengangguk menyetujui hal tersebut sebab mereka ingin tahu hal itu, Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar hal itu

Tatsuya yang mendengar itu memutar tubuhnya dengan kursinya menatap mereka semua

"Yang kalian lihat itu memang benar. Tapi, Itu tidak mungkin Accelerator-sama, kekuatan anda yang membelokan Vektor itu sangat kuat dan sulit untuk di tiru, yang saya lakukan hanya membuat seragam tersebut dapat memanipulasi cahaya dan membelokan cahaya disekitarnya sehingga bidikan otomatis tertipu dibuatnya. Dan untuk pelindung, anda benar Chihaya-sama, itu adalah Klien field sangat sulit memang bahkan saya sampai tidak tidur selama satu minggu untuk mencari solusinya, bahkan saya meminta Elric-sama membantu saya dan akhirnya bisa anda lihat, Klien Field terpasang diseragam tersebut dan bukan hanya Klien Field, diseragam tersebut memiliki 3 pelindung pertama Klien Field, AT Field, dan Final Field yang merupakan Pelindung darurat jika kedua Pelindung berhasil ditembus walau itu mustahil"

"tidak hanya itu Seragam ini bisa berubah menjadi Data yang masuk kedalam ECW sehingga untuk menggunakan seragam tempur ini dapat melakukan secara otomatis, anda tinggal memberikan perintah maka War Suit Army ini akan langsung terpasang. Dan ketika sudah terpasang ditubuh, pemakai tidak akan merasakan berat mereka bertambah karena bahan yang sudah kami buat memiliki massa sangat ringan tanpa mengurangi kekuatan dan ketahanan Bahan tersebut"

"….dan terakhir tenang saja War Suit ini dilengkapi system berbasis chakra dan non chakra"

(cara pemasangannya itu seperti perubahan di animasi Spacetoon dulu tapi saya lupa, kalau masih bingung bayangin aja Transformasi Robot buatan di Transformer Age of Excention yang terurai lalu membentuk seragam tempur kayak yang di Profile)

"….."

"….."

"….."

Prok!

.

Prok!

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Prok! Prok! Prok! Prok!

Setelah penjelasan Tatsuya tersebut mereka semua terdiam lalu Naruto dan Sasuke memulai tepuk tangan dan itu menyadarkan yang lain lalu mengikuti yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Selamat Tatsuya-san, Anda Sungguh Hebat!"

"Selamat!"

Setelah acara Selamat dan jabat tangan kepada para Staff pegawai tersebut, mereka semua saat ini sedang berada disebuah ruangan Khusus dimana hanya ada meja besar ditengah-tengah mereka dan diujung meja terdapat Naruto yang duduk dikursinya, disamping kenan meja dekat dirinya ada Sasuke sedangkan disebelah kiri ada Lulouch (Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki tinggi yang paling rendah dari semua yang ada disitu tapi perbedaan tingginya hanya 1-10 cm saja)

Ruangan itu sangat gelap dan hanya meja itu saja yang menjadi sumber cahaya yang menerangi Ruangan tersebut kerena meja tersebut menampilkan sebuah gambar Wilayah Negara air

(seperti meja yang digunakan untuk melihat situasi yang ada di BlackBullet saat pemburuan Hiruko Kagetane dan munculnya Stage Five)

Naruto lalu mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan mulutnya menatap semua orang yang ada disitu

"Aku dan Perdana Menteri akan kembali meninggalkan Kousei no Kuni"

Dan perkataan Naruto Sukses membuat semua yang ada disitu kecuali Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut

Brakk!

"Jangan Bercanda Kouseikage-sama!, kita baru saja menghilangkan kekkai yang menyembunyikan kita, bagaimana anda bisa berkata seperti itu?" Ujar Jendral Angkatan Darat

"Jendral! Saya harap anda menjaga sopan santun anda dihadapan Kouseikage-sama" Ujar Accelerator Menatap tajam Jendral angkatan darat tersebut

"saya setuju dengannya Panglima, Kita sudah menunjukan keberadaan kita sangat rentan kemungkinan Negara atau Desa lain akan memberikan ancaman pada Negara kita" Ujar Jendral angkatan laut menyetujui opini angkatan darat

"tapi menurutku tidak ada salahnya Kouseikage-sama pergi kembali untuk melanjutkan misinya, lagi pula Negara atau Desa lain tidak memiliki kekuatan Udara sehingga masih ada kemungkinan mereka akan bertindak gegabah" Ujar Jendral angkatan Udara, sedangkan Naruto memejamkan matanya mendengarkan pendapat dari bawahannya

"tapi kenyataannya Negara dan Desa lain tidak mengetahui siapa kita dan kekuatan kita, memang kita memiliki kekuatan Udara tapi mereka yang tidak mengetahui itu mengingat kita baru saja mengirimkan surat pernyataan akan berfikir untuk mengirimkan Shinobinya tanpa tahu kekuatan Kita dan meskipun kita bisa mencegah itu tetap saja terdapat kerugian didalamnya" Ujar panjang Jendral angkatan Laut

"memang untuk hal itu Aku setuju terlebih kekosongan kepemimpinan tidak bisa kita lakukan, mengingat mungkin akan ada beberapa Perwakilan Negara atau undangan untuk melakukan Negosiasi pada Kouseikage-sama" Ujar Setuju Jendral angkatan Udara

"Aku merasa keberatan dengan hal itu, memang kepemimpinan akan kosong tapi selama ini kita tahu bahwa kita sudah ditugaskan menjaga dan melindungi Negara ini jadi seharusnya Meskipun Kouseikage-sama pergi untuk melanjutkan misinya itu tidak menjadi kendala bagi tugas kita, lagi pula kita bisa menghubungi Kouseikage-sama lewat jalur komunikasi" Ujar Kepala Keamanan Kousei yang akhirnya berbicara setelah sedari tadi diam memperhatikan

Akhirnya mereka yang ada disitu mengutarakan pendapatnya tak terkecuali panglima Kousei Army yang berusaha menenangkan Suasana

Sasuke yang melihat itu membuka matanya menatap Lulouch yang mengisyaratkan tanda untuk Lulouch bertindak

Lulouch yang melihat itu mengangguk lalu kedua matanya berubah dan mereka semua yang berdebat tiba-tiba saja tidak dapat bergerak dan mengeluarkan suaranya

Mereka Panglima, Kepala Keamanan, dan para Jendral yang mengetahui itu menatap Menteri Pertahanan yang sekarang menatap mereka dengan mata uniknya, setelah itu Menteri Pertahanan Lulouch menormalkan matanya dan keadaan kembali semula

"Menteri Pertahanan menurut saya tindakan anda terlalu berlebihan dalam mengatasi keadaan" Ujar Accelerator menatap serius Menteri Pertahanan

"Aku melakukan ini sudah menjadi tugasku. Apa kalian tidak malu berdebat seperti itu didepan Kouseikage-sama, sudah sepantasnya aku sebagai Menteri Pertahanan menenangkan kalian. Dan dari hasil perdebatan tidak ada satupun kesimpulan yang dapat diambil, kalian hanya mementingkan Ego masing-masing. Aku tau kalian merindukan Pemimpin Kita karena beliau lah alasan kita bisa hidup dan ada disini…" Ucapan Lulouch membuat mereka menunduk merasa bersalah dengan yang mereka lakukan dan memang benar mereka tidak mau ditinggalkan pemimpin mereka karena Narutolah alasan mereka ada disini

"tapi seharusnya kalian sadar, seharusnya kalian tahu alasan kenapa Kouseikage-sama menunjuk kalian, aku, kita, dan yang lainnya diberikan tanggung jawab agar kita bisa menjaga Negara ini saat Kouseikage-sama sedang tidak ada, apa kalian mengerti? Jadi berhentilah seperti anak kecil" dan Ucapan Lulouch selanjutnya membuat mereka akhirnya mengerti, memang kata anak kecil bisa atau tidak untuk mereka karena mereka semua yang ada disini memiliki umur yang terbilang muda bahkan yang paling tua disini adalah Menteri pertahanan itu sendiri yang berusia 19 tahun sisanya ada yang sama bahkan berbeda

Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Itu karena Naruto sudah tahu latar belakang dan kemampuan mereka semua dalam memimpin dan keputusan Naruto pun dulu tidak ada yang memprotesnya

Naruto yang merasa semua sudah tenang akhirnya membuka matanya menampilkan mata biru seluas samudra dan seindah langit itu, lalu matanya menatap kesekeliling melihat mereka semua yang ada disitu, setelah itu pandangannya menatap Sasuke yang mengangguk kecil

"Gomen Minna, Aku tahu kalian semua merasa keberatan dengan keputusanku ini. Tapi, aku hanya ingin kalian tahu aku harus melaksanakan misiku, dan jika sudah tiba waktunya Aku dan Sasuke akan pulang" Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu apalagi membuat Pemimpin mereka meminta maaf membuat mereka merasa bersalah

"tidak Kouseikage-sama anda tidak perlu meminta maaf, kamilah yang salah sudah bersikap tidak sopan terhadap anda" Ujar Accelerator dan dijawab anggukan semuanya

Naruto melihat itu tersenyum lalu berdiri diikuti semuanya lalu layar yang berada dimeja berubah menjadi 2 tampilan menampilkan Pasukan Rebellion Kirigakure dan Pasukan Kirigakure

"Aku dan Sasuke akan membantu pasukan Rebellion, Jendral(Udara) bantu lewat serangan udara dan jangan lupa setelah itu jatuhkan logistic medis setelah pertarungan, Aku atau Pedana Menteri yang akan memberikan signalnya" Naruto lalu menjelaskan Strateginya, Naruto lalu menunjukan rencananya dimeja tersebut yang tampilannya berubah sesuai strategi yang Naruto jelaskan dan dibantu oleh Sasuke disampingnya

Setelah menunjukan strateginya mereka semua menatap serius tampilan dimeja tersebut, Naruto yang melihat itu berujar "Ada pertanyaan?"

"Kouseikage-sama, boleh saya bertanya?" Tanya Lulouch mengangkat telapak tangannya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"Silahkan"

"Apa alasan Kouseikage-sama membantu Pasukan Rebellion?" dan pertanyaan itupun membuat mereka semua menatap Naruto

"Aku membantu Pasukan Rebellion karena maksud tertentu, dengan membantu mereka Kirigakure akan percaya pada kita dan dengan dasar balas budi kita bisa membuat Kirigakure mengjinkan kita untuk melakukan penyerapan sumber daya alam didaerah Negara Air, dan yang aku tau Kirigakure kaya akan material berharga serta mineral yang dapat kita olah demi Negara kita, mengingat teknologi mereka tidak semaju kita pasti mereka tidak mengetahui hal itu, dan bukan itu saja. Dengan kita membantu mereka kita bisa membuat mereka mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan kita"

"!"

Penjelasan Naruto sukses membuat mereka kembali terdiam terpaku bahkan takjub dengan pola pikir Pemimpin mereka, mungkin ini alasannya Kousei no Kuni bisa semaju ini mengingat Naruto banyak sekali ikut campur dalam kegiatan di Kousei no Kuni dan itu selalu mencapai keberhasilan

"Jika tidak ada yang ingin ditanyakan lagi aku dan Sasuke akan pergi sekarang"

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan panjang itu Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada ditanah lapang dekat Pusat Penelitian, Pengembangan, dan Rekayasa Kousei army

Disitu juga terdapat semua menteri yang dipanggil sebelum kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke lagi

"Minna! Aku percayakan Negara ini pada kalian" Ujar Naruto menghadap pada Menteri-menteri dan Jendral-jendral disitu yang dibalas lambaian tangan serta tangisan oleh mereka

"Jaga diri anda baik-baik, Kouseikage-sama!"

"Tolong jaga Kesehatan anda Kouseikage-sama!" ini sudah pasti menteri kesehatan (-_-")

"Sasuke-sama jaga diri anda juga dan tolong temani Kouseikage-sama!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu tersenyum lalu mereka hendak berbalik sebelum sebuah panggilan menghentikan mereka

"Naruto!, Sasuke!" Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik dan mereka bisa melihat kalau Shiba Tatsuya sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka, dan mereka tau maksud Tatsuya jika sudah memanggil mereka dengan nama depan bukan gelar atau jabatan

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tatsuya lalu berhenti, berdiri menghadap Naruto dan Sasuke lalu setelah itu ia mengarahkan tinjunya

"Pulanglah secepatnya nanti dan selesaikan misi itu" Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum mendengar hal itu

"Tentu saja/Hn"

PUK!

Lalu mereka menyatukan tinju masing-masing seraya tersenyum, setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke melepas tinjunya lalu berbalik berjalan

"Naruto, Sasuke. Gunakan ini" Ujar Shiba Tatsuya menyerahkan dua buah chip berukuran sangat kecil. Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik lalu diambilnya chip tersebut

"apa ini?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ini adalah War Suit Khusus untuk kalian, tercipta dari bahan yang lebih kuat dari tipe umum dan hanya ada dua didunia. Aku sengaja membuat ini untuk kalian sahabatku" Mendengar jawaban itu Naruto dan Sasuke tersenyum senang lalu ia memasang chip tersebut ke **ECW** mereka yang kemudian chip tersebut seperti terserap ke dalam ECW

"Arigatou, Tatsuya-nii"

"Hm, cepatlah kalian pergi"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu mereka berjalan pelan sambil menunjukan jempol mereka tanpa mengalihkan diri pada Tatsuya

Naruto menatap Sasuke disebelah kirinya, " apa kau siap Teme?" Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus

 **[Transform!]**

 **[[Transformation: War Suit Army; Balance Breaker]]**

Lalu dari ketiadaan seragam tempur tersebut terbentuk ditubuh Naruto dan sasuke. Dari mulai kaki yang mulai terselimuti seragam tempur tersebut yang mulai bergerak cepat, sikut, dan punggung menjadi pusat terbentuknya Seragam tempur itu, hingga bergerak menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga mulut dan kepala tertutupi sehingga akhirnya terakhir bagian mata yang mengenakan **ECW** , setelah bagian mata terbentuk lalu Kedua mata Naruto dan Sasuke berkilat dengan Naruto berwarna perak dan Sasuke berwarna merah

Setelah Naruto dan Sasuke memakai Armor tersebut membuat tinggi tubuh mereka bertambah oleh Armor itu

Didalam Armor Naruto dan Sasuke hanya melihat kegelapan, lalu muncul sebuah tampilan dan suara komputer

 **[System: Stable]**

 **[Power-Supply Voltage: Stable]**

 **[Operation System: Normal]**

 **[Body Check: Normal]**

 **[Various Device: Normal]**

 **[War Suit Army: Ootsutsuki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke]**

 **[Initializing: 0%-100%]**

 **[PROGRAM START]**

'hmm… menarik' Batin Naruto, lalu ia akhirnya bisa melihat tampilan yang terlihat dari matanya, ia akhirnya bisa melihat keadaan sekitar dan alat tersebut selalu mengecek keadaan yang ia lihat. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Sasuke yang sudah berubah sama dengannya

Perubahan yang terjadi saat itu membuat seluruh orang yang melihat takjub menatap bagaimana pertama kalinya Project Sparta berhasil terwujud

"Whoooaaaa~ Keren sekali"

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hal menakjubkan ini didunia Shinobi"

Setelah perubahan Selesai Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini berdiri membelakangi mereka semua dengan tubuh yang sudah diselimuti Armor Tempur dengan warna Hitam bercorak abu-abu dan yang membedakan Naruto dan Sasuke itu adalah lambang bintang dibahu mereka mereka dimana Naruto memiliki 6 bintang sedangkan Sasuke memiliki 5 bintang dan dilengan kanan masing-masing terdapat lambang Negara Kousei, serta jubah mereka yang melambangkan Negara Kousei

 **[Bagaimana perasaanmu Sasuke?]** Tanya Naruto yang suaranya menjadi berat dibalik Armornya

 **[Hn. Armor ini sungguh ringan, seperti yang di katakan Tatsuya. Aku seperti tidak mengenakan armor]** Jawab Sasuke yang suaranya pun berubah menjadi berat yang menggerakan telapak tangannya dengan mengepal lalu membuka

Naruto mengangguk lalu berbalik menatap dari balik Armornya lalu berkata

 **[Let's Show Time]**

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke meluncur dengan sangat cepat keatas menuju Negara Air

.

.

.

 **Kirigakure**

Terlihat dari atas Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang melayang dengan bersidekap dada, kenapa mereka dapat melayang? Kalau Naruto itu sudah pasti ia bisa, kalau Sasuke itu karena Armor Tempur yang mereka kenakan memiliki system terbang manipulasi massa berkelanjutan

Mereka menatap kebawah dimana pertempuran terjadi dimana-mana, ledakan demi ladakan terjadi, dan teriakan kesakitan sudah seperti alunan music yang membuat siapapun yang belum pernah merasakan perang akan bergetar

Bersama Pasukan Rebellion saat ini sedang mengalami kekalahan telak dimana banyak pasukan mereka yang gugur, saat ini Pasukan Rebellion mulai terdesak bisa dilihat perbandingan pasukan mereka yang terpaut jauh

"Ao-sama! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya salah Seorang Shinobi pada Seseorang yang dipanggil Ao yang mana mata sebelah kanannya ditutup

"CK! Aku juga tidak tahu, kita berharap saja Mei-sama dapat berhasil mengalahkan Yagura" Ujar Ao yang saat ini sedang menghajar beberapa Shinobi Kirigakure

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Sebuah Naga air tercipta dan menerjang beberapa Shinobi Kirigakure, Ao yang melihat itu mengatur nafasnya karena saat ini Chakranya tinggal sedikit

'Sial! Bagaimana ini? Apakah ini kekalahan bagi kami'

Lalu Ao mengalihkan tatapannya kesekitar, bisa ia lihat saat ini pertarungan berlangsung sengit, ia juga bisa melihat kalau banyak dari pasukannya yang gugur

"AARRRGGHHH!,,,,,," Ao melebarkan matanya kesamping melihat Rekannya tewas dengan tubuh tertusuk pedang seperti jarum

"GRRrr… **Kushimaru Kuriarare** …" Geram Ao melihat Pelaku dari Pembunuhan rekannya

Duarrr!

"ARRGGHHHH!"

"Hahaha…. Makanlah Ledakan itu!" Ao kembali mengalihkan direksinya saat kembali melihat rekannya hangus

"APA!? Jinpachi Munashi!" Ao semakin terdesak saat dirinya dikepung 2 pendekar pedang legendaris

'ini gila!'

Trank!

Ao menahan serangan tusukan dari kushimaru disampingnya lalu mata sebelah kanannya berurat setelah itu ia melesatkan kakinya berniat menendang kushimaru, Kushimaru yang melihat itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya lalu pedang ditangannya ia arahkan vertical menahan tendangan Ao

Brakk!

'Ugh…Keras sekali'

Setelah itu Ao loncat kebelakang menjauhi Kushimaru. Seakan tidak memberi kesempatan bernafas dari atas Jinpachi menebaskan pedangnya kebawah berniat membelah Ao, Ao yang melihat itu mengeluarkan kedua belah kunainya

TRank!

Ao sedikit meringis menahan pedang Jinpachi dari atas. Jinpachi yang melihat itu tersenyum senang lalu…

Duarrr!

Wushh!

Sreett!

Tercipta Ledakan dimana Ao berdiri, lalu dibalik kepulan Asap Ao keluar terseret dengan baju yang sudah robek serta tangannya yang memiliki luka bakar

"Ugh… haahhh…haaahh…. Sial! Mei-sama cepatlah kembali" Ao lalu kembali mengeluarkan kunainya, menatap tajam Kedua pendekar pedang didepannya

"Menyerahlah Ao, kau dan si jalang itu tidak akan menang" Ujar Kushimaru menodongkan Nuibarinya

"Hahaha… Lebih baik kau dan sijalang itu makan ledakanku ini" Ejek Jinpachi yang dengan bangga memamerkan pedangnya

"PERSETAN DENGAN KALIAN DAN YAGURA!" Ujar Ao yang melesat maju dan saat sudah hampir satu meter Ao melebarkan matanya

JDERRR!

Ao berusaha menghindar kesamping tapi sayang serangan petir tersebut mengenainya membuat tubuhnya seakan mati rasa tidak dapat digerakan, alhasil ia langsung tergeletak didepan kedua Pendekar Kirigakure

Tap!

Muncul seorang Shinobi perempuan dengan pedang seperti penangkal petir dikedua tangannya menyeringai melihat sasarannya kena

"kalian lama sekali mengurus dia" Ujar Shinobi perempuan itu yang diketahui salah satu pendekar pedang Ameyuri Ringgo dengan pedang kibanya

"Khe…khe..khe… kami hanya ingin bermain dengan salah satu anak buah si jalang itu, Chibi" balas Kushimaru tapi setelah itu ia merasakan sensasi dingin dilehernya, ia lalu melirikkan matanya melihat ujung pedang kiba dilehernya serta percikan petir siap menyetrumnya

"katakan sekali lagi, maka nyawamu sudah ditangan Shinigami" Ancam Ringgo dengan tatapan membunuhnya

Sret!

Mereka bertiga mengalihkan perhatiannya melihat musuh didepannya masih sadar. Ao dengan tubuh terluka parah serta beberapa percikan petir ditubuhnya berusaha bergerak, perlahan ia menggerakan tangannya berusaha bangun , setelah bangun Ao dengan tatapan lemahnya menatap musuh didepannya dengan sebilah kunai ditangannya

"aku akan melindungi Mei-sama, tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menyakitinya"

"Heh! Lihatlah dia, dia sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dan hanya mengandalkan insting Shinobinya" Kata Kushimaru yang mulai menerapkan Handseal lalu ia berucap

" **Kirigakure no Jutsu"**

Lalu disekitar mereka muncul kabut yang menutupi mereka yang ada disitu, Kushimaru yang melihat itu langsung melesat kearah kanan, Jinpachi kearah Kiri sedangkan Ringgo dari depan

Mereka bertiga bersiap menyerang dari 3 arah dengan pedang masing-masing mereka arahkan untuk menusuk Ao

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya**

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi melihat dari atas akhirnya bersiap untuk ikut campur saat melihat Ao yang sudah tidak berdaya

 **[Teme, kau urus ketiga pendekar pedang itu, aku akan urus Wanita yang sedang melawan Sanbi itu]** Ujar Naruto dengan suara yang menjadi berat akibat Armor yang sedang mereka gunakan

 **[Hn]**

Lalu Naruto dan Sasuke melesat berpencar, Sasuke melesat kebawah sedangkan Naruto melesat kearah dimana Mei Terumi bertarung dengan Yagura yang sudah bertransformasi menjadi Sanbi

 **AT SASUKE**

Sasuke melesat kebawah dengan sangat cepat dan dari balik Armornya ia bisa melihat tembus pandang kalau dibalik Asap tersebut sebentar lagi Ao akan ditusuk

Kushimaru, Jinpachi, dan Ringgo sebentar lagi serangan mereka akan mengenai Ao dan dapat dipastikan Ao akan langsung tewas

"Makan Pedangku ini, Ao!"

Trank

Mereka bertiga melebarkan matanya serangannya ditahan lalu angin berhembus kencang menghilangkan kabut yang menutupi mereka, dan sekali lagi mereka terkejut saat melihat serangan mereka ditahan oleh manusia yang berpakaian aneh

Sasuke hanya menatap datar saat sebuah pelindung armornya melindungi dirinya dan Ao, menahan serangan tiga arah dari pendekar Pedang Kirigakure

'Siapa kau?' batin Ao tanya, Pasalnya saat ini didepannya berdiri seorang berpakaian mengenakan semacam Armor melindungi dirinya

Melihat serangan mereka gagal, ketiga pendekar pedang legendaris tersebut melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari Sasuke

'Aneh kenapa pedangku tidak berpengaruh padanya?' batin Kushimaru bingung pasalnya pedangnya lumayan kuat

'kenapa petirnya tidak berpengaruh?' batin Ringgo bingung

Sasuke yang melihat itu berbalik lalu dari telapak tangannya keluar sebuah pil berwarna hijau lalu memberikannya pada Ao yang saat ini sedang jatuh terduduk dengan nafas yang memburu

 **[Ini makanlah]** Ujar Sasuke dengan suara beratnya menyerahkan pil tersebut, Ao yang melihat itu tanpa pikir panjang mengambil lalu memakan pil tersebut

WUSHH!

Ao melebarkan matanya terkejut saat dirinya merasakan kalau chakranya pulih dengan cepat lalu luka-luka ditubuhnya pun menghilang serta Staminanya yang kembali Fit seakan tidak pernah mengalami sebuah pertarungam

Sasuke yang melihat Ao sudah pulih langsung membalikan badannya menatap Ketiga pendekar pedang tersebut dengan tatapan serius dari balik armornya

"Siapa kau?'' Tanya Kushimaru yang penasaran dengan orang yang berpakaian aneh menurutnya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya diam lalu ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri Kushimaru, Ringgo yang melihat musuh mereka kali ini aneh pun bersiaga dengan pedangnya tidak lupa jinpachi yang sudah menyelesaikan handseal nya

" **Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu"**

Dari mulut jinpachi keluarlah peluru air yang melesat kearah Sasuke, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu berhenti lalu menengokan kepalanya kearah Jinpachi

Blarrrr!

Peluru-peluru air tersebut mengenai Sasuke dengan telak membuat senyum kemenangan diwajah Jinpachi, Ringgo yang merasakan perasaan tidak enak sejak kemunculan Sasuke mulai menyatukan pedangnya lalu tercipta petir dipedangnya yang melesat kearah dimana Sasuke berdiri

 **[Lemah]** Ujar Sasuke dari balik serangan tersebut, ia bisa melihat kalau Klien Field melindungi dirinya

Klien Field melindungi Sasuke, Lalu dalam sekejab mata serangan mereka berdua menghilang

Ringgo dan Jinpachi terkejut melihat serangan mereka ditahan oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata. Kushimaru yang melihat itu tidak menyianyiakan waktu dan langsung melesat berniat menusuk Sasuke. Ao yang sudah kembali sadar menatap hal itu kaget, ia hendak melakukan sesuatu namun terlambat

Kushimaru sudah semakin dekat dengan Sasuke, "Matilah Kau!" Ujung pedang Kushimaru sedikit lagi mengenai Sasuke namun…

Pyarrr!

Kushimaru melebarkan matanya dibalik topengnya saat melihat pedang nuibarinya pecah saat bersentuhan dengan sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata

Dibalik Armornya Sasuke bisa melihat statisticnya, " Hn. Beban Klien Field hanya berkurang 0,1% dan itu pun masih kalah dengan kecepatan pemulihannya, memang sangat hebat kau Tatsuya"

Kushimaru yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung melompat salto kebelakang ke samping Ringgo

"Kushimaru no Baka! kau membuat kita dalam bahaya dengan hancurnya pedangmu" Marah Ringgo dengan tatapan tajam masih mengarah pada Sasuke

Ao yang melihat itu terkejut bukan main, pasalnya pedang Nuibari adalah pedang legendaris dan tidak akan mudah patah seperti itu, tapi yang ia lihat didepannya menghancurkan bayangannya

'dia menghancurkan Nuibari tanpa menyentuhnya, seakan kalau pedang itu hanya tusuk gigi baginya' Batin Ao yang perlahan bangkit berdiri

"Terima kasih sebelumnya. Tapi, Siapa anda sebenarnya tuan?" tanya Ao sesopan mungkin mengingat orang di depannyalah yang menyelamatkannya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu melirikan matanya dengan armornya, **[ aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya menjalankan perintah dari pemimpinku untuk membantu kalian]** Jawab Sasuke dengan suara berat dan hal itu membuat secercah harapan bagi Ao, melihat tidak ada respon dari Ao Sasuke kembali menatap kedepan

 **[Perintahkan pasukanmu untuk mundur]** dengan suara berat akibat armor yang dipakainya, sasuke memerintahkan Ao untuk memundurkan pasuka Rebellion

"Apa?! Kau gila! aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bertarung sendiri" bantah Ao yang tidak mau Sasuke bertarung sendiri

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menghampiri ketiga Pendekar pedang

"kalau kau mau dirimu dan Pasukanmu pergi ke akhirat duluan silahkan" dan dengan perkataan Sasuke itu Ao terdiam lalu dengan berat hati ia menyuruh mundur Pasukannya

"Cih! Sial!. Minna! Kita mundur menuju garis pertahanan!" dengan perintah Ao seluruh pasukan Rebellion mulai bergerak mundur sedangkan pasukan Kirigakure yang melihat itu tersenyum senang serta meremehkan

Pasukan Kirigakure tertawa mengejek saat melihat pasukan Rebellion mundur dan hanya membiarkan seseorang berpakaian seperti armor maju sendirian terlebih didepannya ada tiga pendekar pedang kirigakure yang sudah pasti Orang berpakaian aneh itu kalah, begitulah pikir mereka

"Hahahaha…. Lihat mereka semua mundur, dasar pengecut"

"Hohoho.. lihat ada orang aneh yang ingin melawan kita sendirian hahaha…."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu terus berjalan lalu menutup matanya. Jinpachi, Ringgo, dan Kushimaru mengeratkan pegangan mereka pada senjata masing-masing, sedangkan Kushimaru saat ini sedang memegang sebuah katana milik salah satu Shinobi yang sudah tewas disekitarnya

Sasuke melangkah dan saat itu juga ia terus ditertawakan, lalu saat ia hendak melangkah dengan kaki kanannya….

WUSSSHH!

Crasshh!

Pluk!

Mereka semua terdiam, waktu seakan berhenti untuk mereka. Bahkan untuk menelan ludah ditenggorokan saja terasa berat saat melihat hal mengerikan didepan mereka

Sebuah kepala terjatuh dan itu milik dari salah satu ketiga pendekar pedang legendaris, dan kepala itu adalah milik Jinpachi dengan Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tangan kanan seperti terdapat pedang yang tersambung ditangannya

Mereka semua yang melihat itu menatap tidak percaya dengan mulut terbuka dan tenggorokan terasa tercekat saat melihat kecepatan Sasuke

Ringgo dan Kushimaru yang melihat itu menatap geram Sasuke mereka berdua menggenggam pedang dengan erat serta KI yang terus menguar berusaha mengancam Sasuke, sama halnya dengan Shinobi Kirigakure, mereka yang ingin melawan Sasuke berlari melesat menuju Sasuke

"KEPARAT KAU!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!"

Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis dari balik armornya lalu dikedua tangannya muncul dua buah pedang yang tersambung armornya, dan dengan itu ia berkata

 **[Let's Dancing]**

.

.

.

 **YO! Gimana kali ini? Minta sarannya ya buat Jendral yang belum ada juga Kepala keamanan Kousei, saya bingung hehehe… kalau boleh, karena saya gak jago gambar jadi hehehe... saya jadi gak bisa buat lambang Negaranya T^T jadi maaf yah  
**

 **Selanjutnya : [Part 2 Bagian 4** **:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **,** **Rebellion Kirigakure** **, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**


	15. Chapter 15 Part 2: Bagian 4

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Meisya Uchiha: Hehehe… sengaja saya buat seperti itu, Hohoho.. pertanyaan anda akan terjawab di chap ini. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Ahmad. .9: OK saya absen, Thanks for Reviews**

 **Firdaus minato: Hiks… T^T maaf kalau humornya garing dan terlalu dipaksakan, saya akan berusaha lagi. Naru memang seperti itu, ia akan mendengarkan pendapat semuanya sampai selesai ,lagi pula ada Sasuke yang juga merupakan pemimpin Negara itu, ok akan saya buat Naru lebih tegas. Untuk pair gomen, tapi yang jelas akan saya buat se romantic mungkin. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kazuya Ryuuji: Arigatou telah ngasih recommend untuk jendralnya, oke bisa anda terangkan kemampuan karakter yang anda sebut itu karena saya kurang tahu hehehe… oh iya saya sempet kepikiran mau masukan Danba yang di bungou stray untuk jedral angkatan daratnya, gimana?. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Abas25: maaf saya tidak bisa, saya harus konsisten untuk alurnya, mungkin saat shipudden akan lebih seru lagi, dimana Naruto telah menyempurnakan dan menguasai semua jutsu Shinobi. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki maelstrom: Hmm… gimana kalau seitenshi yang ada di Black bullet untuk pair Naruto?**

 **Hmm.. untuk Zet pribadi seperti F-25 mungkin hanya Sasuke karena agan tahu sendiri kekuatan Naruto sebesar apa walau tanpa Pesawat zet. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Uzumaki Kuro: untuk Ouma Shu saya tahu kemampuannya, akan saya pertimbangkan. Tapi saya tidak tahu Orimura Ichika jadi bisa tolong terangkan kemampuannya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Monkey D jasmine: Oke Thanks akan saya pertimbangkan untuk lagu kebangsaannya, Arigatou oh iya kelincinya lucu hahaha…. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Singgih570: Arigatou, semoga chap ini bisa lebih baik lagi, terima kasih atas sarannya, silahkan menikmati chap ini semoga memuaskan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Grand560: heee…. Siapa yang bilang gak dibikin, tentu saja Armor ini mempunyai kemampuan Invisible. Ck,ck,ck di Kousei no Kuni Siapapun itu adalah Shinobi meskipun dari rakyat biasa karena setiap manusia memiliki chakra hanya saja ada yang terlihat besar ada juga yang kecil, oleh karena itu Manusia yang tidak memiliki chakra sekalipun dapat menunjukan kemampuan yang hebat meski tanpa Ninjutsu sekalipun, jadi menteri di sini tidak bergantung chakra. Hohoho… itu masih rahasia soal 3 sekawan Ootsutsuki itu. Zetsu tidak tahu, hanya tahu namanya saja, karena Kekkai Naruto tidak dapat ditembus oleh siapapun. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Agung YAK123: bentuk armornya seperti TALOS hanya saja bentuknya sesuai karakter Ninja. Tentu saja Naruto itu Perfect bisa menguasai semua jutsu Shinobi, Kinjutsunya bisa dibilang mengerikan bisa juga disebut keajaiban. Thanks For Reviews**

 **10: Ahhaha… oke deh eee.. saya bingung harus ngasih taunya lewat apa? Saya ada petanya, Negara kousei itu terletak dibagian barat daya 10.000 Km dari Negara Angin, coba cek lagi di profil sudah saya muat ulang gambarnya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **NetorareItems: hmm… ok akan saya usahakan mencari Ost yang pas. Thanks for Reviews**

 **54F124N 1N4114: Hmm… mungkin sekarang Menma masih lemah, tapi di Shippuden anda akan terkagum-kagum dan tentunya di akhir menujut Shippuden akan terjadi kejadian yang mencenangkan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Meisya uchiha: heheh… tentu kenapa tidak Menma dan Sasuke bertarung dan tentunya Naruto akan terlibat dan saya yakin kalian semua akan tercengang hahaha…. Thanks for reviews**

 **Silent hiro: Benar sekali, apa yang terjadi pada biwako itu masih rahasia, jawabannya di Part selanjutnya. Untuk tiga sekawan ame saya buat tetap di jalur Cannonya. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Smofking: terima kasih, hahaha… ok saya akan terus berusaha berikan yang terbaik. Thanks for Reviews "OM TELOLET OM!"**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Untuk yang bingung bagaimana Kousei no Kuni cepat berkembang itu karena Naruto mengeluarkan Bunshin yang jumlahnya besar yang disebar untuk membantu perkembangan Kousei no Kuni, jadi Naruto hampir terlibat semuanya di Negara Kousei oleh karena itu Naruto disanjung**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2 Bagian 4:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

 **At Naruto**

Naruto saat ini berada dilangit menatap pertarungan manusia melawan seekor biju, ia ingin melihat dulu seperti apa kejadian selanjutnya, barulah ia memutuskan untuk turun tangan

BOOM!

BOM!

Mei Terumi saat ini sedang kewalahan menghindari serangan bom air dari biju didepannya, berkali-kali ia menghindar agar tidak terkena serangannya, namun kali ini ia lengah sehingga ia terkena serangan bom air tersebut

Duarr!

WUSSHH!

BRAK! BRAK!

Sreeett!

Mei terpental hingga menabrak beberapa pohon disekitarnya dengan keras membuat ia memuntahkan darah, ia meringis merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya apa lagi chakranya saat ini hampir habis

"Ugh… ohok!.. Sial! Chakraku hampir habis, saat ini hanya satu jutsu yang bisa kulakukan" dengan perkataan itu Mei bangkit berdiri dengan lemah lalu dengan cepat ia membuat Handseal

" **Yoton: Yokai no Jutsu!"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya Mei menembakan bola-bola lava dari mulutnya yang mengenai Sanbi dan berhasil membuat Sanbi mengaum tapi tidak cukup untuk mengalahkan Sanbi

Bruk!

Mei jatuh terduduk dengan nafas memburu menatap lemah Biju didepannya, "jadi belum cukup ya" gumamnya merasa kalau serangannya tidak berdampak apapun

" **GRROOOOAAARRR!"**

Sanbi lalu membuka mulutnya bersiap menembakan bom biju pada Mei, perlahan partikel Merah dan Biru bergabung membentuk bola berwarna Hitam dimulut Sanbi

"Kumohon~ hiks… siapa saja, aku mohon tolong kalah kan sanbi dan buat kami menang, aku bersedia melakukan apapun bahkan rela menjual tubuh dan jiwaku asalkan Kami menang dan mengakhiri penderitaan rakyat Kirigakure" Mei menutup matanya saat bom bijuu mengarah padanya, bahkan air mata terlihat mengalir dari sudut matanya

Naruto yang mendengar itu dari atas menyeringai lalu ia melesat turun dengan sangat cepat hingga meninggalkan jejak bayangan tubuhnya

Bom bijuu 2m lagi akan mengenai Mei membuat mei menutup matanya bersiap merasakan sakit, namun setelah menunggu beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan sakit dan dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya dan hal yang ia lihat berikutnya membuat ia terkejut bukan main

Mei bisa melihat Naruto yang saat ini berdiri membelakanginya dengan satu tangan menahan bom biju tanpa merubah posisipun membuat dirinya tidak dapat mengatakan apapun

"Apa benar dengan yang kau katakan itu?" tanya Naruto memastikan, Mei yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu sedikit ia mengangguk

"aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku demi Kirigakure"

Mei paham maksud dari pria ber Armor didepannya, yaitu perkataannya sebelum terkena Bom bijuu Sanbi

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis lalu Naruto mengangkat bom biju ditangan kirinya dan hal itu kembali membuat mei melebarkan matanya terkejut, lalu Naruto menatap sanbi didepannya setelah itu ia lemparkan Bom biju itu dengan cepat kearah Sanbi, seperti melempar bola

Sanbi yang melihat bom biju berbalik kearahnya pun melindungi dirinya dengan ekornya namun tetap saja ia tetap merasakan ledakan bom biju itu ketika menyentuh dirinya

DUAAARRR!

BLAAARR!

Sanbi terpental hingga menabrak bukit dibelakangnya, Naruto yang melihat Sanbi terkena serangannya sendiri pun berbalik lalu menyodorkan tangannya yang berlapis armor yang terdapat pil hijau pada Mei

Mei yang melihat itu mengambil pil tersebut lalu menatap sebentar kearah Naruto, melihat Naruto mengangguk mei dengan segera memakan pil hijau tersebut dan reaksi yang terjadi sama dengan yang terjadi pada Ao saat memakan Pil Hijau tersebut

Mei yang merasakan dirinya telah pulih lalu bangkit berdiri menatap Naruto dengan memicingkan matanya

"Aku berterima kasih padamu, tapi siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" tanya Mei untuk memastikan siapa penolong dirinya

 **[Aku adalah seorang pemimpin dari sebuah Negara dan tujuan ku kemari hanya menolong kalian Pasukan Rebellion, untuk lebih lanjutnya nanti saja setelah kita memenangkan perang ini]** Jawab Naruto dengan suara beratnya lalu membalikan badannya menatap Sanbi yang berlari mengaum padanya

 **[Come on]** Ujar Naruto tersenyum sinis dan dengan bersamaan Naruto melesat sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan hembusan angin ditempat dirinya dan mei berada, membuat mei menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangannya

Sanbi yang melihat Naruto sudah berada didepannya pun langsung mengarahkan ekornya untuk menyabet Naruto, tapi Naruto yang menyadari itu dengan gerak lambat menghindar lalu memberikan sebuah tendangan keras diwajah Sanbi

DUAGH!

Sanbi terpental kesamping merasakan sakit saat sebuah tendangan berlapis armor yang sangat keras mengenainya , tapi Naruto yang tidak membuang kesempatan langsung menghilang lalu muncul kearah dimana sanbi mendarat dan langsung mengepalkan tangannya lalu mengarahkan tinjunya membuat Sanbi melayang keatas

BUAGH!

Sanbi yang melayang berniat menembakan bom airnya ketempat Naruto berada tapi Naruto sudah menghilang lalu muncul diatasnya kemudian menendang Sanbi hingga meluncur kebawah dengan sangat cepat

DUAGH!

BRAKK!

BLARR!

Tercipta sebuah kawah berdiameter 2 kali tubuh Sanbi dengan Sanbi yang berada ditengah merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya. Mei yang melihat itu menatap tidak percaya melihat seekor biju tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa berhadapan dengan Pria yang menolongnya, bahkan ia sendiri hingga chakranya habispun tidak dapat membuat sanbi babak belur seperti itu

Sanbi sekarang tergeletak disebuah kawah tempat ia jatuh, ia saat ini berusaha untuk bangkit dengan menggerakan tangan kakinya untuk bangun. Setelah bangkit Sanbi menengok keatas dan ditatapnya Naruto dengan sangat tajam serta geraman kemarahan dari mulutnya

" **GRRRR…. BERANI SEKALI KAU ! AKAN AKU CABIK KAU!"** Teriak marah Sanbi menatap Naruto yang berada diatasnya dengan tatapan Marah. Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum dibalik Armornya

Naruto yang melihat Sanbi dibawahnya tidak berdaya lalu menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya sehingga tercipta konsentrasi Chakra berwarna hitam yang sangat kuat yang semakin bertambah energinya, setelah dirasa cukup Naruto memadatkan ukurannya hingga sebesar kelereng

Naruto lalu menatap Mei yang juga menatap dirinya diudara, lalu tangan sebelah kirinya membentuk handseal tiger

' **Mokuton!'** Batin Naruto menyebutkan Jutsunya

Mei yang melihat itu hanya bingung lalu dia merasakan tanah yang ia pijak bergetar lalu dari dalam tanah keluar Beberapa kayu yang membentuk kubah menutupi dirinya

Melihat Mei yang sudah terlindungi Naruto kembali menatap Sanbi, lalu secara perlahan ia melepaskan konsentrasi chakra tersebut yang perlahan Jatuh menuju Sanbi dibawahnya, Setelah menyentuh Sanbi tercipta ledakan yang sangat besar hingga membuat tanah retak dan bergetar

DUAARRR!

BLAARRRR!

.

Setelah ledakan mereda kini terlihatlah kawah yang sangat lebar dengan Yagura yang sudah kembali seperti semula berada ditengah kawah dengan tubuh bagian atas tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun

.

.

.

.

Naruto perlahan turun dengan armornya ke pinggir kubah kayu yang terlihat tidak terkena ledakan tersebut

Braashh!

Kubah tersebut perlahan melebur menampakan mei yang saat ini terpatung ditempat saat melihat keadaan disekitarnya yang sudah rata dengan tanah, Mei lalu jatuh terduduk menatap dengan melebarkan matanya terkejut pada Naruto

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya kembali Mei masih dengan pandangan Shoknya pada Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya saat mendapati pertanyaan yang sama dua kali

 **[Pertanyaanmu itu sudah aku jawab tadi, Mei Terumi]** Balas Naruto yang setelah itu berjalan menghampiri tubuh Yagura namun ketika ia kembali ia tidak melihat tubuh Yagura dimanapun itu

' **Orang itu…** ' Batin Naruto melihat tempat bekas Yagura berada tadi

Mei yang sudah berada disamping Naruto pun juga terkejut saat tidak mendapati tubuh Yagura terlebih pusat ledakan itu yang terlihat sangat mengerikan

"Dimana Yagura?" Tanya Mei pada Naruto dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh Naruto

"Bisakah kau menunjukan wajahmu itu?" pinta Mei yang penasaran dengan wajah Pria yang menolongnya

 **[maaf saat ini tidak bisa kulakukan, kita harus kembali ketempat Pasukanmu berada dan]** Saran Naruto yang juga menolak permintaan Mei itu membuat Mei menghela nafasnya kecewa tapi ia kembali melihat Naruto karena Mei ingin tahu lanjutan perkataan Naruto

 **[Kau harus menepati janjimu Mei Terumi]**

"Aku tau" Jawab cepat Mei tapi setelah itu ia menatap genit pada Naruto

"ara…ara… aku yakin dibalik penutup itu kau itu pemuda yang tampan" Ujar Mei yang mulai menggoda Naruto sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya merespon datar di balik armornya, lalu Naruto berjalan menuju Tempat Sasuke berada

Mei yang merasa diacuhkan merasa kesal sekaligus penasaran lalu ia berjalan menyusul Naruto yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya

 **sebelumnya dengan Sasuke**

 **[Let's Dancing]**

Dengan perkataan itu Sasuke lalu berlari menghadapi Pasukan Kirigakure, saat mereka bertemu Sasuke lalu melompat lalu menendang salah satu wajah Shinobi Kirigakure hingga terpental menabrak rekannya

Setelah menendang wajah Salah Shinobi, Sasuke diudara lalu memunculkan senjata api dari Fuin penyimpanannya lalu dikedua tangannya sudah tercipta senjata Kriss SV lalu dengan Seringainnya Sasuke menembakan senjata tersebut pada Pasukan Kirigakure

DRRRRRT!

DRRTTTT!

DRRRTT!

Crash! Crash!

Crash!

Crash!

"AAARRGGHH….!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH,,,,,!"

Dari kedua Senjata Sasuke, keluarlah ratusan butir peluru yang melesat dengan sangat cepat, membunuh setiap musuh didepannya. Pasukan Kirigakure menatap pucat pasi hal itu, melihat bagaimana sasuke dengan mudahnya membunuh rekan-rekan mereka

Tap!

Sasuke mendarat, lalu dengan cepat ia melesat menembak Musuh didepannya, tanpa henti. Sasuke tiba-tiba menunduk saat melihat Ringgo hendak memenggal kepalanya, Sasuke hendak menembak namun peluru yang ia gunakan habis, Ringgo lalu kembali menyabetkan pedangnya secara diagonal

Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu menepis pedang Ringgo dengan senjatanya lalu dengan waktu bersamaan ia melepaskan tempat amunisinya yang sudah kosong lalu ia melompat bersalto seraya memunculkan dua buah tempat yang berisi amunisi senjatanya, dengan posisi kepala dibawah Sasuke mengisi pelurunya dan diwaktu bersamaan Ringgo menebaskan pedangnya

Namun sayang Sasuke lebih cepat sehingga dengan cepat Sasuke menembakan senjatanya kekepala Ringgo

DRRRRRTT!

CRASSHH!

Sasuke lalu memiringkan tubuhnya saat sebuah pedang hendak menebasnya, lalu ia balikan posisi senjatanya kearah belakang lalu menembak targetnya yang ternyata adalah Kushimaru. Tersenyum melihat itu, Sasuke lalu kembali melesat menghabisi musuh-musuhnya dengan senjata secara lihai

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

Sasuke yang melihat ada sebuah jutsu mengarah kepadanya lalu mengaktifkan Sharinggannya lalu dengan cepat Sasuke menghilang lalu muncul dibelakang Shinobi pengguna jutsu tadi lalu ia todongkan senjatanya kekepala Shinobi tersebut

DOR!

Sedangkan dengan jutsu yang dikeluarkan Shinobi tersebut malah mengarah mengenai temannya hingga terpental beberapa meter

"AAARRRGGHHH….."

Sasuke lalu menarik nafasnya dalam berdiri dengan senjata dikedua tangannya tidak lupa bercak darah dibeberapa bagian Armornya, dan dengan tatapan tajam membuat cahaya mata diarmornya berkilat tajam

Pasukan Kirigakure yang melihat itu bergetar ketakutan bahkan ada beberapa yang sudah menjatuhkan senjatanya jatuh bersimpuh memohon ampun

"Si-siapa se-sebenarnya dia?"

"Senjata a-apa i-itu…."

Sasuke lalu memposisikan tubuhya condong kedepan dan keduatangannya kebelakang

 **[Angkatan Udara mulailah penyerangannya]**

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melesat membuat angin berhembus kencang ditempat awalnya tadi, Sasuke meloncat lalu mendarat ditengah-tengah pasukan Kirigakure menyebabkan benturan yang keras dan bukan hanya itu saja, Sasuke saat ini berdiri menginjak dua tubuh Pasukan Kirigakure yang sudah tewas

 **[Let's Party]**

 **DI Udara**

Diatas langit Kirigakure Terlihat terdapat 10 Pesawat Super-Zet tempur SU-T50S sedang terbang dengan formasi menyebar bersiap bertempur, mereka semua bisa melihat didalam Kokpit, dibalik Helm yang mereka gunakan mereka bisa melihat sasaran pasukan Kirigakure yang berada 5 km dari mereka

 **[Disini Eagle One, Meminta Izin Penyerangan]** Kata Salah satu Pilot yang berada di pesawat paling depan yang sepertinya pemimpin Skuadron tersebut

 **[Eagle One, Izin Diberikan]** Jawab Operator Kapal Induk Super-Kelas Nimitz yang saat ini berada diperairan Samudra Kanashii, Kapal tersebut memiliki corak perak menyala, kapal Induk tersebut bernama **K.A.S Horizon**

 **[Ha'i]**

Lalu mereka semua pilot pesawat tersebut mulai mengunci target yaitu Shinobi Kirigakure yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Sasuke, Dibalik Helm tersebut mereka bisa melihat kalau tampilan target mereka sudah terkunci dengan kotak hijau didiri target yang mereka kunci

 **[Luncurkan!]** Komando Eagle One pada rekannya

 **[Muatan diluncurkan!]** Jawab Eagle Two sampai Eagle Ten

 **Kembali dengan Sasuke**

Sasuke yang saat ini sedang bertarung dengan Pasukan Kirigakure yang saat ini berdiri mendongakan kepalanya diatas lalu dari balik armornya ia bisa melihat pembesaran penglihatan armornya yang menampilkan 20 rudal meluncur kearahnya atau yang lebih tepatnya ke arah Pasukan Kirigakure yang sedang dihadapinya

"Jaa Minna" dengan perkataan itu Sasuke menghilang membuat Pasukan Kirigakure yang masih melawannya bingung

Mereka semua melihat keatas saat merasa mendengar sesuatu, lalu dengan sangat cepat pesawat SU-T50S terbang melewati mereka dengan sangat cepat, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan meluncur 20 rudal dengan sangat cepat menghantam mereka semua bahkan dengan kecepatannya ke-10 pesawat itu menembakan proyektil yang menhantam seluruh Pasukan Kirigakure

"ARRGGGGHHH!"

DUAR!

teriakan kesakitan terdengar namun hanya sekejap setelah itu digantikan ledakan-ledakan yang hampir menghabisi mereka semua

DUAARR!

DUAARR!

DUAARr!

Ao dan Para Pasukan Rebellion saat ini menatap kejadian didepan mereka dengan wajah pucat pasi, tubuh mereka bergetar hingga menjatuhkan senjata mereka saat ini , mereka ketakutan melihat bagaimana Pemusnahan massal terjadi didepan mereka, mereka melebarkan mata dengan mulut terbuka tak terkecuali Ao

Klontang!

"I-Ini Gi-Gila!" Ujar Ao yang tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat

"Be-benda apa itu ta-tadi? Ce-cepat sekali..?"

Tap!

Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan pada Sasuke yang saat ini muncul berdiri membelakangi mereka, Melihat Sasuke ada disitu mereka semua memundurkan kakinya satu langkah saat melihat Sasuke dengan bercak darah terdapat di Armornya

Sasuke berdiri melihat hasil serangan didepannya yang sudah mengalahkan Pasukan Kirigakure, dikedua tangannya Senjata Kriss SV yang sudah berasap di bagian ujung senjata tersebut.

 **Di Udara**

 **[ Tango Down. Sektor Clear, Ulangi]** Ujar Pilot Eagle One pada Kapal Induk **K. A. S Horizon**

 **[Dimengerti. Misi selesai persiapan tahap dua, Ulangi]** Jawab **K. A. S Horizon**

 **[Dimengerti. Good Job Team, Kita kembali]**

Lalu Ke 10 SU-T50S itu melakukan manuver mengerikan dengan menukik Vertical tajam untuk berbalik arah kembali menuju pangkalan mereka Yaitu **K. A. S Horizon** dengan kecepatan supersonicnya

Setelah kepergian SU-T50S, Dilangit Kirigakure telah terbang 30 pesawat angkut militer C-17 Globemaster III yang mulai menjatuhkan berbagai macam Box berisi Logistik yang diperlukan oleh Kirigakure

.

.

.

Sasuke lalu menghilangkan Senjatanya. Ao dan Para Pasukan Rebellion mengalihkan perhatian mereka kearah kanan atas saat dari kejauah terlihat 5 Pesawat C-17 Globemaster III terbang rendah menghampiri tempat pertarungan tadi

"apa itu?!" Tanya Shinobi Kirigakure mengeluarkan kunainya bersiap saat melihat C-17 Globemaster III terbang, Ao yang mendengar itu Menyipitkan matanya

"kalian jangan menyerang, tunggu aba-aba dariku" perintah Ao menatap tajam pesawat angkut yang terbang rendah dekat mereka

Setelah C-17 Globemaster III mencapai daerah pertarungan, keluarlah Secara berurut Box yang berisi Logistik setelah perang, mulai berjatuhan dengan parasut yang menahan kecepatan jatuhnya

Sasuke lalu berbalik menatap datar dari balik Armornya pada Pasukan rebellion

 **[kalian semua, ambillah box-box itu, itu persediaan logistic untuk kalian dan Kirigakure]**

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan menghampiri Box-box tersebut yang ternyata terdapat obat-obatan terutama pil Hijau yang dapat memulihkan keadaan mereka, Makanan, serta kantung mayat untuk mengangkut Mayat perang yang ada disitu

Pasukan Rebellion juga tak lupa menahan Pasukan Kirigakure yang berhasil selamat dari serangan massal tersebut

Ao yang melihat itu berjalan kesamping Sasuke, " Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Sasuke yang ditanya seperti itu hanya berekspresi datar

 **[Hn. ada tempat yang lebih layak dibandingkan disini untuk membahas hal itu]** Kata Sasuke yang berjalan ketempat pertarungan lalu ia membungkuk mengambil butir peluru yang sudah kosong itu, setelah ia pegang peluru tersebut mengurai menjadi debu yang terbang tertiup angin

 **[Hn. Kau lama]** Ujar Sasuke menatap kesamping kirinya yang terdapat Naruto yang sudah berdiri disampingnya

 **[Maa..maa… Aku harus mengurus makhluk besar itu dan aku tidak menyangka bisa melihat burung elang menangkap seekor ular tadi]** Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum dari balik Armornya, Sasuke yang mengerti maksud Naruto mengangguk

 **[lain kali berilah racun pada Ular itu, Dobe]** Naruto yang mendengar itu mengendikan bahunya mengerti

Oke beralih dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Saat ini Ao senang melihat pemimpin mereka Mei Terumi selamat melawan Yagura yang merupakan Jinchuriki Sanbi

"Mei-sama, Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ao yang khawatir, Mei yang mendengar itu tersenyum

"aku tidak apa-apa. Ini semua berkat orang itu, dan aku yakin rekannya telah membantu kalian, Ao" Jawab Mei seraya tersenyum pada Naruto

"anda benar Mei-sama. Orang yang membantu kami sangat kuat, bahkan ia bisa menghabisi Pasukan kirigakure sendirian" Mei yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti

"Dan lagi baru kali ini aku melihat benda-benda terbang seperti itu, apa itu Mei-sama?" Tanya Ao lalu mejelaskan apa yang ia lihat tadi

"siapapun mereka, kita tetap harus mengetahui mereka dan dari mana mereka berasal. Baru setelah itu kita bisa mempercayai mereka" jawab Mei memicingkan matanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ha'I saya mengerti Mei-sama"

' **Byakugan!'**

Ao lalu mengaktifkan byakugan dimata kanannya lalu menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat membicarakan Sesuatu

"A-apa-apaan ini?!" Ao melebarkan matanya terkejut, Mei yang melihat itu penasaran

"ada apa Ao?" Tanya Mei penasaran

"Byakugan tidak dapat melihat mereka bahkan untuk sekedar mengetahui Chakra dan bentuk tubuh dibalik Armor itu saja tidak bisa, karena setelah saya Mengaktifkan Byakugan saya tidak melihat mereka seakan keberadaan mereka memang tidak ada" Mei yang mendengar itu terlihat berfikir

"Pasti Byakugan tidak berpengaruh, itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau mereka itu sangat kuat dan berbahaya jika menjadi musuh"

Ao mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Mei, lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada

"Kalian mari kita ke Kirigakure" Ajak mei dan dijawab Anggukan oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju Kirigakure

.

.

.

 **At Tazuna**

Dikediaman Tazuna saat ini Team 7 sedang menjalani latihan berupa control chakra, itu bisa terlihat disebuah hutan di Nami no Kuni Kakashi tengah berdiri menghadap muridnya ditemani Zabuza dan Haku

Kakashi menatap muridnya terutama pandangannya beralih pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya

"Haaahh…. Hari ini aku akan melatih kalian Control Chakra" Ujar Kakashi menatap malas Team 7, Zabuza dan Haku yang melihat itu Sweetdrop

'Lebih baik kau tidak mengajar Kakashi' batin Zabuza Sweetdrop

Menma dan Sakura yang mendengar itu bingung lalu Menma mengangkat tangannya

"memangnya untuk apa Control chakra kakashi-Sensei?" Tanya Menma dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sakura

"Control Chakra berguna untuk mengontrol pengeluaran dan pengendalian kalian dalam menggunakan Chakra, Sehingga Jutsu atau Teknik yang menggunakan Chakra mendapatkan hasil yang maksimal dan efisien dalam pengendalian" Jelas Kakashi menjelaskan Control Chakra, Menma yang mendengar itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tanda Tidak mengerti

'Haaahh,,, lebih mudah jika aku menjelaskan Naruto sepertinya' Batin lesu Kakashi

"Haaahh… sudahlah lihat ini" Lalu kakashi berjalan menuju pohon yang ada disitu, perlahan dari telapak kaki Kakashi muncul pendar biru lalu setelah itu ia berjalan menaiki pohon tersebut

Menma matanya berbinar melihat hal itu, "SUGOIII! Kakashi-sensei berjalan dipohon!" Teriak Menma dengan suara cemprengnya membuat Sakura menatap kesal padanya

BLETAK!

"BERISIK MENMA!" Menma memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan Sakura

"Haaahh… sudah, sekarang kalian ikuti caraku, alirkan chakra kalian ketelapak kaki kalian, setelah itu kalian coba berjalan dipohon. INGAT! Jangan terlalu besar dan juga terlalu kecil aliran chakranya jika tidak kalian akan jatuh" Menma dan Sakura yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti lalu mereka berjalan menuju pohon untuk mencoba

Menma menatap pohon didepannya dengan serius, lalu telapak kakinya mulai muncul pendar biru, setelah itu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada pohon

Satu langkah

Dua langkah

Tiga langkah

Lima langkah

Brakkk!

Brug!

"Aww… ittai.." Rintih Menma saat jatuh dengan pantatnya duluan, Kakashi yang melihat dari atas pohon ia berdiri hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala

"kau terlalu berlebihan mengeluarkan chakramu Menma, lihat Pijakan dipohon itu akan retk. cobalah memberikan tanda dengan kunaimu" Tegur Kakashi, Menma yang mendengar itu menganggukan kepalanya

Zabuza dan Halu yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepala, lalu pandangan mereka beralih pada Sakura yang sudah sampai didahan pertama

"YEY! Aku berhasil Kakashi-Sensei, Sasuke-kun~ lihat aku" Teriak Sakura senang saat dirinya berhasil mencapai cabang pertama membuat menma sedikit iri dibuatnya

Kakashi yang mendengar itu tersenyum, "hhhmm… Bagus Sakura, menurutku kau berbakat menjadi Medic-nin" Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya menatap berbinar

"YOSH! Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Sakura-chan!" Teriak Menma menyemangati dirinya

Tapi Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu kalau sedari tadi ia latihan, ia tidak melihat Naruto atau Sasuke dimanapun

"Ano… Kakashi-Sensei, dimana Naruto dan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi, Zabuza, dan Haku yang mendengar itu tersentak lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka kesegala arah mencari Naruto dan Sasuke

'Dimana Naruto dan Sasuke? Aku tidak merasakan chakranya' Pikir Kakashi yang bingung, lalu tiba-tiba ia , Zabuza dan Haku tersentak merasakan sesuatu lalu pandangan mereka beralih keatas kesalah satu pohon tertinggi disitu

"!"

Mereka terkejut ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada diatas pohon tertinggi dengan keadaan yang errr… aneh, dimana Naruto sedang memakan Ramen Cup diujung pohon tersebut dan dibawahnya terlihat Sasuke yang tiduran dengan posisi vertical pada batang pohon

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa ada diatas?" Tanya Kakashi bingung, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya melirikan matanya sekilas lalu kembali seperti sebelumnya

Zabuza yang melihat itu menatap remeh Naruto, " Hei bocah! Jawablah yang sopan jika gurumu bertanya" Naruto yang mendengar itu menghabiskan ramen Cup nya lalu ia berdiri diikuti Sasuke yang berdiri dibatang pohon tersebut

WUSSHH!

Secara Lambat Tiba-tiba didepan Naruto dan Sasuke 10 Pesawat Super-Zet tempur SU-T50S Lewat , dan dibalik Kokpit Semua Pilot memberikan Hormatnya dengan merapatkan jarinya lalu menaruhnya dikening masing-masing

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk, setelah mendapat balasan secara Normal ke 10 Pesawat Super-Zet tempur SU-T50S Melesat dengan kecepatan Supersonicnya

WUSSSHHH!

.

.

Tap!

Naruto dan Sasuke melompat lalu mendarat tidak jauh dari tempat Menma latihan dan hal itu cukup membuat menma terkejut

"aku dan teme akan pergi, tenang saja kami hanya berjalan-jalan" Setelah perkataan itu Naruto dan Sasuke pergi dengan memasukan kedua tangan mereka kesaku celana masing-masing

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung turun lalu berlari berniat mengikuti kepergian Sasuke

"Sasuke-kun Tunggu! Aku ikut denganmu" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu melirikan matanya tanpa menengok ke arah Sakura

 **DEG!**

" **Jangan berani-berani ikut campur"**

Sakura tersentak tak kala melihat mata Sharinggan 3 tomoe Sasuke yang menyala berputar pelan mengancam dirinya

Setelah itu Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menyusul Naruto, Menma dan Sakura yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap sendu. Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas

Zabuza dan Haku yang melihat itu hanya bisa menatap iba lalu mengendikan bahu tanda tidak perduli, karena fokus mereka saat ini yaitu menepati janji mereka pada Naruto

.

.

.

 **Sementara itu di Konoha**

 **Hokage Room**

Minato saat ini sedang mengerjakan laporannya setelah kemarin ia menyuruh Team Guy pergi membantu Team 7 untuk membantu mereka yang saat ini mengalami perubahan misi, saat ini ia tidak sendiri ada Sandaime Hokage menemaninya yang saat ini sedang sibuk melihat pemandangan diluar dari balik jendela Ruang Hokage

Tap!

Minato menghentikan kegiatannya saat dilihat didepannya terdapat seorang anbu bertopeng singa muncul ditengah kegiatannya, Sandaime yang mengetahui itu tidak merubah posisinya dan membiarkan Minato yang mengurus itu

"ada apa?" Tanya Minato menatap serius Anbu didepannya

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Hamba menemukan benda ini yang terjatuh didepan Gerbang Konoha, Melihat bentuknya dan lampu merah yang selalu berkedip, juga sebuah catatan yang ditujukan untuk anda, Hokge-sama" Lapor Anbu itu lalu menyerahkan sebuah Tab biru Transparans pada Minato yang diterimanya langsung

"Baiklah, Kau boleh pergi"

"Ha'I"

POff~

Minato lalu memegang tab itu, lalu ia lihat bentuknya dari berbagai sisi, dari yang ia lihat ini seperti kaca berwarna bitu hanya saja dibagian atasnya selalu berkedip warna merah

Sandaime yang melihat hal aneh itu langsung membalikan badannya lalu berjalan kesamping minato melihat Tab yang sedang dipegang sang Yondaime Hokage

"Benda apa itu Minato?" Tanya Sandaime memicingkan matanya menatap benda yang sedang dipegang minato itu

"aku tidak tahu sandaime-sama, hanya saja benda ini seperti menyuruhku menyentuh kotak kecil ditengahnya" Jawab minato yang melihat Nama dirinya yang muncul dan dibawah namanya terdapat kotak kecil untuk menganalisa sidik jari

"tunggu apa lagi, cobalah kau periksa, karena aku baru pertama kali melihat benda seperti ini"

Mendengar itu Minato lalu mengarahkan jempolnya kekotak kecil tersebut, lalu muncul garis dari atas kotak kecil itu kebawah, Minato yang melihat itu refleks melepas jempolnya dan sekarang ia bisa melihat kalau sidik jarinya seperti membekas dikotak kecil tersebut

Mereka berdua terus menatap menyelidik alat tersebut yang terlihat muncul sinar Hijau disertai tanda Ceklis dibagian sidik jari Minato

"apa yang sedang dilakukan benda ini?" Gumam sandaime pada dirinya sendiri berusaha melihat hal yang terjadi berikutnya

TING!

 **[Hokage Konoha, Minato Namikaze. Dikonfirmasi]**

Muncul suara dentingan dan suara seorang Wanita. Secara Refleks Yondaime dan Sandaime melompat menuju pintu Ruang Hokage menjauhi Tab yang sekarang tergeletak dimeja Hokage, tak lupa Beberapa Anbu yang saat ini melindungi Sandaime dan Hokage mereka.

"Benda apa itu?" Tanya Minato Bersiaga dengan Kunai Cabang Tiga digenggamannya menatap tajam Tab tersebut, Namun sayang pertanyaanya tidak ada yang menjawab

"Kuma, coba kau periksa benda tersebut" Seru sang Pemimpin Anbu tersebut pada rekannya, lalu Anbu yang dipanggil Kuma perlahan berjalan menuju Tab tersebut dengan Tanto ditangannya

Tap!

Tap!

Setelah Sampai, Anbu kuma itu lalu menyentuh Tab tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, melihat tidak ada bahaya ia segera menyentuh Tab tersebut dan disana terdapat tulisan yang ditujukan pada Hokage Konoha

"Taicho, Benda ini tidak berbahaya. Disini terdapat pesan untuk Hokage-sama" Minato yang mendengar itu lalu memberikan Kode untuk para Anbu segera pergi. Setelah itu ia dan Sandaime berjalan menuju tempat semula mereka berada, lalu Minato dan Sandaime membaca kalimat tersebut

 **-Salam Kepada Hokage Konoha-**

 **Anda pasti bingung dengan kedatangan pesan ini yang pasti sangat asing bagi anda. Tapi perlu anda ketahui apa yang tertera disini merupakan hal yang harus anda cermati dan pahami dengan serius**

 **Langsung saja, Saya Kouseikage adalah Pemimpin dari sebuah Negara besar, Kousei no Kuni. Mewakili Rakyat Kousei, Aku ingin Kelima Negara Shinobi dan Negara kecil lainnya mengakui dan Menghormati Negara kami.**

 **Bagi siapapun yang tidak terima, secara tidak langsung menyatakan perang kepada kami, dan kami bahkan tidak segan-segan memberikan peringatan kepada kalian jika ingin mengusik atau bahkan menyerang Negara Kami, karena kami siap melawan kalian. bahkan jika Kelima Negara Shinobi sekalipun yang melawan kami.**

 **Dahulu keberadaan kami tidak diketahui, tapi sekarang kami akan menunjukan kalau kami ada, dimana kami berada? siapa kami? itu tidaklah penting, karena kelak kalian akan mengetahuinya. yang terpenting kalian mengetahui bahwa kami ada dan saya harap kalian menyetujui keinginan Kami.**

 **Pemimpin Kousei no Kuni**

 **Kouseikage**

Yondaime dan Sandaime Hokage saat ini hanya bisa terdiam setelah membaca pesan tersebut, mereka tidak habis fikir saat ini mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa terdapat Negara yang tidak diketahui Negara Shinobi, terlebih Negara tersebut bahkan tanpa ragu menunjukan kalau mereka lebih kuat dari Kelima Negara besar

Tak!

Minato menjatuhkan Tab tersebut dimeja kerjanya, lalu ia menyenderkan dirinya dibangku Hokage miliknya, setelah itu ia mengusap mukanya berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja diterimanya

Sandaime hanya bisa berdiri lalu menghisap cerutunya berusaha mengolah informasi yang diterimanya, karena menurutnya kalimat yang tertulis di Tab tersebut mengandung banyak makna

"Bagaimana ini Sandaime-sama?" Tanya Minato berusaha meminta saran dari Sandaime Hokage

"Itu terserah padamu Minato, kalau menurutku kau harus menyutujuinya mengingat yang mengirim kan pesan tersebut adalah Pemimpin sebuah Negara bukan Desa yang berarti ia adalah Pemimpin Besar, lalu dengan keinginannya itu aku yakin saat ini tidak akan terlalu mengancam Konoha karena dari tulisannya yang meminta kita menghormati negaranya dan hanya akan melawan jika ada yang mengusik Negara Kousei itu, dan yang terakhir aku cukup ragu" Jelas Sandaime namun menimbulkan tanda tanya pada Minato dikalimat akhirnya

"Ragu kenapa?" Tanya Minato, Sandaime yang mendengar itu menatap serius keluar jendela

" **Kouseikage** yang merupakan Pemimpin Negara Tersebut menyatakan akan melawan yang mengusik Negara mereka bahkan jika yang melawan adalah Kelima Negara Shinobi. Itu menunjukan kalau Negara Kousei itu sangat kuat hingga sampai melawan Kelima Negara Shinobi. Tapi aku agak ragu apakah itu hanya gertakan atau memang kenyataan" Lanjut Sandaime, membuat Minato saat ini harus berfikir lalu ia ambil kembali Tab tersebut dan berusaha memahaminya kembali

Setelah dipahami Minato lalu memanggil ke lima Anbu elitenya

Poff!

"Ha'I Hokage-sama" Ujar Kelima Anbu Elite tersebut

Minato menatap mereka satu persatu lalu, " Aku ingin kalian mencari semua Informasi tentang Kousei no Kuni, dan jika sudah mengetahui lokasinya, cobalah menyusup kesana. Namun jika tidak memungkinkan kembalilah, kita tidak boleh ambil resiko ketahuan. Mengerti"

"Ha'I"

.

.

.

 **Kumogakure**

Brakk!

Diruang Raikage saat ini sedang memanas saat sebuah meja hancur akibat pukulan Raikage Kumogakure sendiri yang saat ini sedang kesal dengan menggenggam Tab yang sama kuat, namun anehnya tab tersebut tidak hancur atau tergores sedikitpun

"A-ada a-apa Bos?" Tanya darui yang saat ini terdapat keringat sebiji jagung dikepalanya melihat kemarahan Pemimpinnya sendiri

Raikage menatap nyalang Darui, "Perintahkan Tim Intelegen untuk mencari keberadaan Negara Kousei dan Perintahkan mereka mencari informasi sekecil apapun tentang Negara itu, SEKARANG!" Darui langsung berdiri tegap dan pergi dengan gugup melaksanakan perintah Raikage yang saat ini terlihat kesal saat membaca kata-kata di Tab yang saat ini berada ditangannya yang tidak hancur

"Siapa kau Kouseikage dan Kousei no Kuni yang dengan berani-beraninya memberikan ancaman pada Kumogakure, Awas saja!"

Sebenarnya pesan itu sudah dikirimkan keseluruh Negara-Negara dan Desa Shinobi tanpa terkecuali terutama Kelima Negara Besar Shinobi beserta Desa Terkuatnya, isinya sama hanya saja dibagian salam saja yang diganti

.

.

.

 **Iwagakure**

Diruang Tsuchikage pun mengalami hal yang sama, suasana yang panas akibat pesan yang sampai Tsuchikage inilah alasannya

"APA-APAAN INI! Berani sekali Negara yang tidak diketahui Asal-usulnya ini mengancam Kelima Negara Shinobi, Khususnya Iwagakure, HAH!" Teriak marah Onoki setelah membaca pesan dari tab yang sama itu

"Kakek, lebih baik kakek Pensiun saja, nanti Sakit punggungmu kambuh" Ujar Kurotsuchi mengejek melihat Kakeknya yang saat ini marah-marah

"apa maksudmu? Aku ini ma-"

Kretek!

"Aaaa! Punggungku" rintih Tsuchikage saat dirasakannya sakit pada punggungnya yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan bunyi

"baru saja aku katakan, Kakek tua" Kurotsuchi mengejek sekaligus membantu kakeknya duduk dengan benar

Onoki menatap kembali isi tab itu sekilas lalu dengan raut seriusnya ia mengalihkan intensinya menatap Kurotsuchi

"Panggil para tetua dan Petinggi, Ini harus dibicarakan"

.

.

.

 **Sunagakure**

Diruang Kazekage saat ini sedang mengalami hal yang sama saat sang Kazekage Sabaku Rasa menerima sebuah Tab dari salah satu Anbunya yang isi kalimat Tab itu sama dengan yang diterima Pemimpin Negara dan Desa yang lain

"Hmmm…. Cepat perintahkan Divisi Inteligent untuk mencari Informasi Negara Kousei walau sekecil apapun itu" Perintah Sabaku Rasa pada Shinobi didepannya yang wajah bagian kirinya ditutup oleh kain putih tersebut

"Ha'I, Saya mengerti Kazekage-sama"

.

.

 **Kirigakure**

Kirigakure, merupakan sebuah Desa Shinobi yang terletak di Negara Air. Desa ini dipimpin oleh pemimpin yang disebut **Mizukage**. Saat ini keadaan Desa tersebut sedang tidak kondusif akibat perang yang terjadi akibat pemerintahan Rezim Yagura yang memerintahkan pemusnahan pengguna kekkei genkai yang menyebabkan terjadinya perlawanan dari kelompok yang tidak terima akan perintah tersebut

Desa Kirigakure saat ini sedang berbenah, setelah akhirnya Rezim Yagura runtuh dan juga masyarakat Kirigakure sangat bersyukur karena mereka mendapatkan sebuah bantuan berupa Box berisi keperluan logistic terutama pangan karena sejak perang terjadi mereka mengalami krisis makanan

Saat ini disebuah bangunan yang terletak disudut kirigakure tersebut, tepatnya disebuah ruangan Mizukage telah terdapat Mei Terumi yang sedang duduk dikursi Mizukage, disampingnya Ao, dan didepannya Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat penting

"aku ingin mengetahui alasan kalian membantu kami?" Tanya Mei selaku Mizukage saat ini bertanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke, sedangkan Ao mendengarkan

 **[kami sebenarnya bisa saja tidak membantu kalian saat itu. tapi, mengingat kalian saat itu sangat tersudut dan sangat membutuhkan bantuan, bukankah itu menjadi keuntungan kalian. Jadi menurutku kalian seharusnya bersyukur, dan kalau misalkan kami tidak membantu kalian seharusnya kalian saat ini sudah dimakamkan beserta korban perang lainnya]** Jawab Naruto datar dengan suara berat dari balik armornya, membuat Mei terdiam karena memang benar dengan yang Naruto katakan, andai Naruto dan Sasuke tidak membantu mereka maka saat ini merekalah yang dikuburkan

Ao yang mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan memicingkan matanya, lalu mengfokuskan byakugannya menatap Naruto, namun setelah itu ia menonaktifkan byakugannya saat apa yang ia lihat masih sama, ia tidak bisa melihat Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto yang menyadari itu hanya melirikan mata dibalik armornya sedikit pada Ao lalu pandangannya beralih pada Mei didepannya

 **[seharusnya anda mengetahui itu Mizukage-dono, jadi sekarang siapa yang diuntungkan disini? Ditaambah kami memberikan bantuan logistic yang lumayan sehingga rakyat kalian tidak menderita akibat perang bodoh tersebut]** Tanya balik Naruto yang sekali lagi membuat Mei bungkam dengan tangan terkepal erat berusaha menahan emosinya saat kalah argument dengan Naruto

"Jaga Nada Bicaramu pada Mizukage kami, Tuan!" Tegur Ao menatap tajam Naruto, Sasuke yang melihat itu hendak bergerak menghabisi Ao namun KI dari Naruto membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya

 **[Oh ya, Maaf kan kami yang tidak memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu]** Ujar Naruto dengan nada renyah berusaha memancing emosi Ao, Mei yang melihat itu menatap tajam Ao

"Ao! Tenangkan Dirimu" Ujar Mei dengan Nada tegas yang berhasil membungkam sekaligus menenangkan Ao

 **[Mizukage-dono, Perkenalkan aku adalah seorang Pemimpin dari Sebuah Negara Besar yaitu Kousei no Kuni, Kouseikage. Dan yang dibelakangku adalah Perdana Menteri di Negara Kousei. Saat ini kami belum dapat menunjukan wajah kami, saya harap Anda sebagai seorang pemimpin mengerti]** Ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke dengan suara yang disamarkan dari balik armornya, Sasuke yang diperkenalkan hanya mengangguk pada Mei dan Ao

'Kousei? Perdana Menteri?'

'Negara apa itu….'

Batin Ao dan Mei yang pertama kali mendengar Negara Kousei membuat tanda tanya dikepala Mereka

"Jadi anda adalah Seorang kage Negara tersebut, kalau boleh tahu Negara seperti apa Kousei no Kuni itu? Dan apa itu Perdana Menteri" Tanya Mei yang dirundung penasaran dan ingin mengetahui Negara yang didirikan Oleh Naruto dan Sasuke itu

 **[Kami tidak bisa memberikan Informasi itu tanpa adanya kerjasama yang lebih kuat lagi, Mizukage-dono]** Ujar Naruto sesopan mungkin dan dibalik Armornya ia menyeringai saat sekenarionya berjalan sesuai rencana dengan membuat Mei dirundung rasa ingin tahu sehingga untuk menjawab itu mau tidak mau Mei harus menyetujui kesepakatan yang nanti akan diberikannya

Mei terlihat berfikir lalu, " Hmm… Baiklah, jadi apa yang anda inginkan sebagai balasan atas bantuan Tersebut?" Tanya Mei yang saat ini jantungnya berdegup kencang ingin mendengar jawaban Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu semakin memperlebar senyum kemenangannya lalu dari balik armornya ia melihat tampilan Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat mengangguk dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

 **[Pertama-tama tentu saja dengan bantuan yang Kami berikan, kami pun ingin balasan yang setimpal…]** Mei dan Ao berusaha mendengarkan dan mencerna setiap kaliamat yang keluar dari Naruto

Naruto lalu menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya

Poff~

Lalu dari telapak tangan tersebut muncul sebuah Tab biru transparan yang menampilkan kalimat-kalimat yang berisi perjanjian dan jika dislide ke kiri akan menampilkan kalimat yang sudah diterima oleh Seluruh Negara Shinobi

Naruto lalu menyerahkan itu pada Mei yang diambil oleh Ao baru setelah itu diterima oleh Mei. Setelah menerima Tab itu Ao dan Mei membaca setiap kalimat yang ditampilkan dengan serius

 **1\. Kami ingin dibebaskan pajak dalam setiap kerjasama yang terjadi**

 **2\. kami ingin diizinkan melakukan eksploitasi di setiap daerah Negara air, mengingat daimyo**

 **tinggal di Kirigakure**

 **3\. kami ingin dalam setiap Kegiatan yang berasal dari kerjasama, Shinobi anda tidak melakukan**

 **tindakan yang merugikan atau Sengaja/tidak sengaja anda mengirimkan Shinobi anda untuk**

 **memata-matai Kegiatan kami di Negara Air**

 **4\. Kami ingin Shinobi anda mematuhi peraturan kerjasama yang kami buat, dan apabila**

 **dilanggar atas kerjasama yang dibuat maka Anda dan Negara air harus menerima**

 **Konsekuensinya**

 **5\. Kami ingin anda menghormati Hak Privasi atau Kebijakan yang berlaku kelak**

 **6\. menjaga Pertemanan antar kedua Negara dengan saling menghormati dan menghargai**

 **Dengan disetujuinya perjanjian tersebut maka kedua belah pihak harus menghormati dan menerima segala kebijakan dan ketentuan yang berlaku.**

 **Disetujui oleh,**

 **Mizukage** **Perdana Menteri Kousei**

 **Daimyo** **Kouseikage**

Mei dan Ao yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya terkejut, lalu tangan mereka berdua terkepal. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua orang didepannya menahan kesal

Brakk!

"PERJANJIAN MACAM APA INI?! Mana mungkin aku menyetujuinya!" Bentak Mei dengan membanting Tab itu kemeja kerjanya marah menatap tajam Naruto dan Sasuke

 **[Hmm… Kami hanya meminta itu atas balasan yang kami lakukan. Menurutku itu tidak terlalu berat jika hanya memberikan izin Eksploitasi dan pembebasan pajak, Mizukage-dono. Mengingat sumpah dan janjimu sebelum nyawamu kuselamatkan dan Kirigakure]** Jawab Naruto datar seakan tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam dari Mei Terumi selaku Mizukage

Ao yang mendengar itu sudah menyiapkan byakugannya meski tidak terjadi apapun, tapi saat ini dari balik lengan bajunya sudah terdapat kunai yang ia persiapkan

' **[jangan melakukan tindakan apapun Sasuke]'** Ujar Naruto dari balik armornya berkomunikasi dari layar didepannya yang menampilkan wajah sasuke yang berada didalam Armornya sendiri(suara Naruto hanya terdengar oleh Sasuke lewat alat komunikasi mereka)

' **[aku mengerti]'** Jawab Sasuke dari balik armornya sama dengan Naruto

"Hanya itu?! Dengan menyetujui hal ini rakyatku bisa menderita, Emas dan Berlian adalah hasil tambang Kirigakure dan dengan tindakan eksploitasi kalian nanti yang entah aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian cari, juga aku masih tidak mengerti system Pemerintahan dan cara kalian" Ujar Mei yang terlihat mulai lelah, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum

 **[hmm… karena ini adalah kesepakatan dan** **Kau harus menepati janjimu Mei Terumi, kami hanya bisa mengajukan itu dalam perjanjian. Kalau begitu kami akan mengambil selain bukan emas, dan jika kesepakatan ini terbentuk, kami akan mengirimkan Duta Besar kami Ke Kirigakure, dan Duta besar kami yang akan menjadi penghubung antara Kiri-Kousei, juga jika kerjasama ini lancar ada kemungkinan kerjasama ini bisa berkembang ke tahap lebih kuat]** Jelas Naruto, Mei yang mendengar itu dengan Ao mulai memperhatikan dengan serius setiap penjelasan dari Naruto

Naruto lalu mulai menjelaskan tentang Negaranya secara Umum namun masih banyak yang ditutupi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Naruto karena Naruto menggunakan seni berbicara dimana kau berkata jujur namun didalamnya masih banyak kebohongan. Mei dan Ao yang menyimak segala yang disampaikan Naruto mulai mengangguk mengerti

 **[Terakhir Kiri juga tidak akan mengalami kerugian, karena kami akan memberikan informasi umum Negara Kami, dan sebagai rasa pertemanan yang terjalin dari kedua Negara, kami juga akan membantu dalam segi Finansial pada Kiri serta memberikan segala jenis keperluan dalam pemulihan pasca-perang yang dapat disesuaikan]** Mengakhiri penjelasannya Naruto lalu menatap Mei dan Ao yang mulai tertarik dan hal ini membuat senyumnya kembali muncul

'Sepertinya masalah disini akan selesai' pikir Naruto

Mei berdiskusi sebentar dengan Ao, setelah itu Mei menatap Naruto dengan senyum manis miliknya

"Baiklah, saya Mengerti Kouseikage-dono, atas pertimbangan yang terjadi juga kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk mengadakan pertemuan besar, maka saya atas Nama Kirigakure menyetujui Perjanjian tersebut" Ucap Mei yang menyetujui perjanjian tersebut, Naruto dan Sasuke kemudian berjalan menghampiri Tab yang berada di meja tersebut

Dengan arahan dari Naruto, Mei menaruh jempolnya ditempat yang telah disediakan di tab tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, tapi sebelum itu mereka menghilangkan Armor dibagian jempol untuk melakukan tanda Sidik jari sebagai tanda persetujuan

Setelah itu mereka melepaskan Jempol masing-masing sehingga meninggalkan Sidik jari yang sudah terscan di Tab tersebut

"Setelah ini bagaimana? Tanya Mei pada Naruto

 **[Suruh Daimyo Negara Air untuk menyetujui hal ini dengan cara yang telah kita lakukan, setelah itu barulah muncul sebuah bukti Fisik atas kerjasama yang dibuat]** Ujar datar namun tegas dari Sasuke yang akhirnya buka suara, mei yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ao disampingnya

"Ao, Suruh Daimyo menyetujui ini, katakan kalau ini untuk Kebaikan Negara Air kedepannya, dan jangan kembali sampai itu disetujui" Ujar Mei dengan tatapan Serius yang berubah menjadi membunuh saat mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya membuat Ao meneguk ludahnya

 _Glup_

"Ha-Ha'I Mei-sama" Setelah mengatakan itu Ao menghilang menggunakan Shunsinnya menuju tempat dimana Daimyo berada

Mei lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berdiri, lalu ia tersentak saat menyadari sesuatu

"Kouseikage-dono dan Tuan Perdana Menteri, maaf kan saya sebelumnya karena tidak mempersilahkan kalian duduk, Silahkan kalian duduk sambil menunggu Persetujuan dari daimyo" Naruto dan sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pun duduk disofa yang memang sudah disediakan bagi tamu yang saling menghadap dengan tempat Mizukage di ujung

(INFO: **'[…]'** artinya melakukan komunikasi lewat Armor yang menampilkan tampilan dari ujung rambut sampai dada yang dapat dilihat, suara tidak akan terdengar hingga keluar Armor jika tidak diijinkan)

' **[UWAAAA!... aku gugup sekali Teme!]'**

' **[cih, urusai Dobe. Ini sudah tugasmu sebagai kepala Negara. Kau itukan memiliki darah Uchiha, seharusnya kau jaga imeg mu]'**

' **[haihai… aku tidak ingin memiliki wajah tembok seperti mu Teme!. Sudah lebih baik kita tunggu saja pengawal wanita itu kembali, lagi pula rencana kita sukses dengan begini SDA Kiri yang masih melimpah dapat kita serap hehehehe….]'**

' **[Hn]'**

' **[TEMEEEE!]'**

.

.

.

 **Yo! Lagi. Kali ini Updatenya lumayan lama ya hahaha…. Maaf yah saya mulai banyak kesibukan di liburan ini. Oke langsung saja, gimana Chapter ini?**

 **Selanjutnya** **[Part 2 Bagian 5:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**


	16. Chapter 15 Part 2: Bagian 5

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Jasmine daisynoyuki: makasih, semoga chap ini memuaskan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Ghost Specter: Hmm…boleh juga tuh, akan saya pertimbangkan. Thanks fo Reviews**

 **Meisya Uchiha: makasih hehehe… saya berusaha buat semenarik mungkin, hmm… tentu saja pasti ke 5 negara besar kelimpungan nyari, tapi tetap saja Kousei akan tetap ketahuan, dan gimana reaksi mereka semua? Hehehe… tunggu chap nya aja ya dan yang dimaksud ular itu Yagura dan burungnya itu ya anda tahu kan siapa yang pake topeng?. Thanks fo Reviews**

 **Singgih570: Makasih, saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Untuk pair akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita, untuk Sasuke saya punya OC dari Clan Uchiha, tentu saja ada kejadian menarik untuk pertemuan mereka berdua. Thanks fo Reviews**

 **Wawand: Yagura sudah tamat dan bijunya pasti diambil. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kim Ami282: Yappari, kim ini bisa menebak alur cerita ini, saya jadi bingung hahaha… yah hampir benar sih tepatnya hahaha… untuk Zabuza dan Haku akan pergi setelah misi Tazuna Selesai, Yosh! Arigatou Fight OUUU!. Thanks for Reviews**

 **66: hehehe..,.. tentu saja aka nada bentrokan pastinya. Thanks for reviews**

 **Uzumaki maelstrom: langsung saja ya hahaha…**

 **Tentu saja Rikudou Sennin cerita dan Naruto tahu itu, karena semua ilmu selama rikudou sennin hidup telah di ajarkannya pada Naruto, pasti bingung kenapa Naruto gak nyelamatin Isobu/sanbi? Itu akan terjawab seiring cerita**

 **Naruto masih belum memiliki Kunchiyose, untuk Sasuke kunchiyousenya itu Naga petir Kirin yang memiliki besar setara atau lebih dari Juubi dan akan terlihat seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **10: hahaha… sama-sama semoga bisa kebayang ya ceritanya, oke semoga chap ini memuaskan. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Grand560: hmm… sepertinya tidak karena Naruto lebih suka Kerjasama biasa tanpa ada campur tangan pihak lain di Negaranya. Yap! Anda benar perjanjian tersebut memang sengaja Naruto buat seperti itu yah itung-itung balasan atas perang Kiri kan, dan Dunia Shinobi itu sangat kejam dan Naruto tahu itu, oleh karena itu Naruto tidak mau asal menolong desa kecil tanpa adanya keuntungan dipihaknya, ok segitu saja. Thanks for Reviews**

 **LOray 29 alus: tapi,,?**

 **Guest: yah itu juga kalau saya lagi banjir ide, kalau sudah mentok yasudah jadi lama deh hehehe… Thanks for Reviews**

 **Andre iswandi378: pair Naruto akan berjalan sesuai cerita. Thanks for Reviews**

 **Kami sama: makasih semoga chap ini memuaskan. Thanks for reviews**

 **Monkey D Jasmine: hahaha… tentu saja kejam, tapi ini dunia Shinobi kita harus 100 kali melangkah lebih cepat dari yang lain, tenang saja Naruto tidak Sesadis itu kok. Tentu penyusupan itu akan menarik dan tentu saja menghabiskan banyak word T^T, hohoho… saya punya sesuatu untuk mata satu bau tanah itu. Thanks for reviews**

 **Dark Destro: Mei tidak menjadi pair Naruto, Gomennasai! T^T… Thanks for Reviews**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2 Bagian 5:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**

2 hari Telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke ke Kiri, Saat ini Team 7 sedang melakukan latihan yang sama yaitu Control Chakra dipinggir Danau dekat rumah Tazuna, namun yang berbeda kali ini adalah mereka melakukan Control Chakra berjalan di air

Terlihat Menma dan Sakura yang sedang latihan dengan susah payah, itu bisa terlihat dengan beberapa peluh keringat bercampur air ditubuh mereka yang basah serta nafas mereka yang memburu

"Yare,,Yare,,, cuaca hari ini sugguh pas"

Kakashi saat ini sedang tiduran bersandar pada pohon dipinggir danau tersebut sambil membaca Novel laknatnya yang entah kenapa ia bisa mempunyai lagi

Zabuza saat ini sedang duduk dipinggir jembatan ditemani Haku disampingnya yang menuangkan teh Hijau padanya

Naruto dan Sasuke? Errr… mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya ini tapi mereka saat ini sedang bermain kartu ditemani beberapa cemilan yang lumayan banyak, dan untuk alas mereka duduk serta meja, mereka meminta Haku untuk membuat kan itu menggunakan Elemen Es nya

Twich!

"kenapa kau mau menuruti permintaannya Haku? Kita belum resmi menjadi Shinobi Kousei, dasar Kuso Shiro Gaki" Tanya Zabuza yang terlihat kesal melihat dengan santainya Naruto dan Sasuke bermain kartu dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sasuke

Haku hanya tersenyum mendengar itu, " Menurutku itu tidak apa-apa Otou-sama. Mereka membutuhkan bantuan, jika tidak mereka bisa mati kebosanan, dan ini juga demi mengembangkan Variasi Jutsuku kata Naruto- _kun_ " Zabuza langsung menengok cepat ketika mendengar suffiz –Kun dari anaknya, sampai ia menghiraukan bunyi aneh dilehernya

"Haaahhh…. Mereka itu memang pandai memanfaatkan orang" Ujar Zabuza yang kembali mengalihkan perhatiaannya pada Naruto dan Sasuke lalu setelah itu pandangannya beralih pada Menma dan Sakura

'Hmmm…. Bocah yang satu itu adalah Anak Yondaime Hokage dan Shiro gaki itu juga. Kenapa aku melihat mereka tidak seperti saudara, bahkan ciri fisik mereka berbeda…..'

'…. Tapi tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengambil Haku sebelum melangkahi mayatku GAKI' batinnya dengan hawa membunuh menguar menuju Naruto. Naruto yang merasakan itu hanya menatap Zabuza sekilas lalu mengendikan bahu tidak peduli

Zabuza berniat meminum tehnya lagi tapi ia tidak merasakan apapun lalu dilihatnya gelas tersebut

"Haku kau belum menuangkannya"

.

.

"Aku menang" Ujar Datar Sasuke memenangkan permainan kartu dengan Naruto

"NANIII!... KUSO TEME!"

Kakashi yang sedari tadi membaca Novel mengalihkan perhatiannya saat mendengar Umpatan kekesalan Naruto, ia tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit

"hahaha…Hokage-sama pasti akan senang dengan ini" lalu ia kembali membaca Novelnya itu

Menma dan Sakura saat ini sedang fokus berlatih, Mereka sepertinya memiliki suatu ambisi sebagai alasan kenapa mereka berjuang keras seperti ini

BYUUURR!

"Huaahhh… haaahh… haaah… Kenapa.. haahh.. Ini sulit.. hahh… Sekali…haahh" Ujar menma yang tercebur kedanau lalu berenang sehingga hanya menampakan kepalanya saja

"MENMA no BAKA! Kau jangan membuat keseimbanganku terganggu, lihat Airnya menjadi bergelombang" Teriak Sakura kesal berusaha mempertahankan posisinya dengan mengatur pengeluaran Chakranya

Menma yang mendengar itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya saat dirinya selalu disalahkan lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada punggung Naruto yang masih bermain dengan Sasuke

Wussshh!

Tap!

"Ittai!"

Menma meringis saat merasakan dahinya menghantam sesuatu, lalu dilihatnya secarik kertas yang menempel didahinya, mengambil kertas tersebut lalu ia membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas tersebut

"Jadi begitu caranya... Arigatou Nii-san" Ujar menma setelah membaca secarik kertas tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari Naruto yang saat ini masih terlihat bermain

Lalu menma memejamkan matanya dan perlahan telapak kakinya yang berada didalam air mengeluarkan pendar Biru, lalu secara perlahan dirinya terangkat naik menuju permukaan Danau

Tap!

Menma membuka matanya lalu ia menunduk dan dapat ia lihat saat ini ia berdiri diatas air yang seperti air mancur dengan dirinya berada dipuncak

Semua yang ada disitu kecuali Naruto memandang takjub dengan apa yang dilakukan Menma, Sakura yang berada paling dekat dengan Menma bahkan harus mendongak agar dapat melihat menma

Kakashi menatap takjub hal itu, 'Menma… Kau…. Anakmu memang Hebat Minato-sensei' Batin Kakashi yang masih terkejut

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! LIHAT YANG AKU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Menma yang akhirnya menyadarkan semua orang yang ada disitu

"Dobe, Kau sudah menduga ini?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang meminum tehnya

Setelah itu Naruto menatap Menma dibelakang yang juga menatap bahagia padanya, " Menma memiliki Elemen Air yang sangat kuat bahkan dapat menyaingi Tobirama Senju, juga aku bisa melihat dalam dirinya bakat seorang Sannin dalam pengendalian Senjutsu. Ia adalah Jinchuriki Karena itulah ia tidak bisa mengontrol chakranya, karena dirinya yang tidak bisa memisahkan penggunaan Chakra asing dan Chakra dirinya. Aku hanya memberikan sedikit sentuhan, tapi aku tidak menyangka potensi seperti ini yang ia keluarkan. Rahasia control chakra adalah kau harus percaya pada chakramu" Jawab Naruto datar lalu kembali ia alihkan pandangannya pada kartu ditangannya

"Kau mengerikan DOBE" Ujar Sasuke yang kembali memainkan Kartunya untuk mengalahkan Naruto lagi

Kembali ke soal Menma, Kakashi saat ini memasukan novelnya kedalam kantung ninjanya lalu ia bangun, setelah itu ia berjalan menuju Menma

"Bagus Menma! Aku yakin suatu saat kau bisa menjadi Hokage yang hebat, menyaingi Nidaime Hokage, Tobirama Senju" Ujar Kakashi yang setelah itu sampai didepan Air mancur didepan Menma lalu mendongak keatas menatap Menma

Menma yang mendengar itu menyengir menunjukan giginya yang putih

"Tapi Menma, Bisa kau kendalikan itu" Tanya Kakashi yang was-was terhadap kemungkinan yang terjadi nanti

"eh? Seperti ini sensei" Setelah mengatakan itu Air mancur itu hilang menyisakan Menma yang berada di Udara

"Are? Sensei, kenapa aku tidak turun?… HUWAAA! BAGAIMANA INI?!" Seketika Semua orang kembali tercengang dengan mulut melebar bahkan Haku sampai lupa kalau ia kepenuhan menuangkan teh ke gelas Zabuza

"Menma….Kau…" Kakashi sedikit bergetar menunjuk menma, Bahkan Sakura hanya bisa terkejut

" AKU APA SENSEI?!...Hiks… Sensei~…Hiks… Jangan menakutiku, bagaimana ini? ,,,Hiks,,,," Menma sudah menangis tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan

"KAU TERBANG BODOH!" Teriak Semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang malah menatap tajam hal tersebut

Sasuke menatap serius Naruto, " Sepertinya kali ini kau salah Naruto" Naruto tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke lalu seketika ia melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju Menma

Menma yang masih kebingungan terlihat memeluk kedua kakinya dengan kedua matanya yang berkedip berubah-ubah dari mata Violet menjadi mata dengan iris merah dan pupil vertical lalu berubah lagi menjadi Violet mengalirkan air mata yang deras, ia saat ini masih melayang diudara dengan Angin yang menerbangkannya

Namun jika dilihat lebih teliti angin tersebut hendak mengoyaknya namun karena tekanan chakra yang kurang membuat kekuatan angina tersebut lemah

"Hikss… Tolong…"

Tak!

Seketika Menma Pingsan saat Naruto yang sampai disampingnya menotok titik chakranya, membuat Keadaan Normal kembali. Menma yang pingsan digendong oleh Naruto lalu mendarat didekat Kakashi dan Zabuza yang baru sampai

"Sensei, Aku akan membawa Menma kekamarnya" Ujar datar Naruto pada Kakashi, Zabuza dan Haku yang mendengar itu paham apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto

"Baiklah, aku ikut dengamu" Balas Kakashi yang dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

Tass!

"Aku ikut, Dobe" Ujar Sasuke yang sudah berada disamping Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu menatap Sakura yang terlihat ingin ikut

"Yasudah ayo kita pergi, kita harus cepat" Ujar Naruto lalu dalam waktu bersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke melesat dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan gelombang air dan potongan air dilintasan Naruto dan Sasuke berlari. Bahkan Kakashi dan Zabuza terdiam ditempat melihat kecepatan Naruto dan Sasuke

"Sensei, Menma sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa Naruto terlihat buru-burur seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura khawatir pada Kakashi, mendnegar itu Kakashi mengusap puncak kepala Sakura lalu memberikannya eyesmile

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, mengingat Naruto yang terburu-buru ini pasti situasi yang buruk" Setelah mengatakan itu, Kakashi berlari diikuti Sakura, Zabuza, dan Haku menuju kediaman Tazuna

 **Di Kamar Menma**

Brakk!

Pintu Kamar didobrak oleh seseorang yang memiliki surai Putih keperakan, yaitu Naruto. Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Menma, setelah itu ia membaringkannya

"Dobe, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri bersandar didepan pintu melihat Naruto yang saat ini membuka baju Menma, walau dipasang wajah datar tapi Sasuke tau kalau saat ini Naruto memiliki waktu yang krusial untuk Menma

Tanpa mengalihkan kegiatannya membuka baju Menma, Naruto berucap " Kalau kau punya waktu untuk bertanya, lebih baik kau panggil Neji yang baru tiba dibawah"

Sasuke yang mendengar itu tanpa banyak protes dan melakukan tugas yang diberikannya, dengan segera ia turun kebawah untuk memanggil Neji Hyuuga yang baru tiba dikediaman tazuna bersama guru dan kedua rekannya

Diruang depan rumah Tazuna terlihat Kakashi, Sakura, Zabuza dan Haku bertemu dengan Team Guy yang saat ini terlihat kebingungan melihat Ekspresi team 7 dan lagi mereka harus waspada ketika melihat Zabuza dan Haku

"Kakashi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau terlihat panic seperti itu? Dan kenapa Missing-nin A Class bersama kalian" Tanya Guy, Kakashi yang mendengar itu berniat menjelaskan situasi sebenarnya pada Team Guy

"Neji Hyuuga kau ikut aku keatas, Dan kalian semua,,," Ujar datar Sasuke cepat membuat Kakashi mengurungkan Niatnya, Mereka semua yang mendengar itu menatap Sasuke meminta penjelasan

"Nyawa Menma dalam bahaya"

.

.

.

.

Saat ini dikamar Menma terlihat semua orang disitu, sedangkan Tazuna beserta anak cucunya disuruh menunggu dibawah, karena takut kalau klien mereka bisa terluka

Naruto berdiri disamping Neji yang saat ini sedang memeriksa tubuh Menma dengan Mata Byakugannya, Naruto terus memperhatikan raut wajah Neji yang terlihat Khawatir, melihat hal itu Naruto memejamkan matanya lalu dari tangan kanannya muncul sebuah masker serta telapak tangannya yang saat ini sudah memakai Sarung Tangan Medis

Neji lalu menghentikan Aliran Chakra kematanya membuat matanya kembali Normal. Semua orang menunggu laporan dari Neji yang saat ini menghela Nafasnya, sedangkan Naruto terlihat sudah siap melakukan sesuatu

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku melihat chakra **Orange** dan **Biru** seperti sedang berusaha mendominasi satu sama lain, hal ini menyebabkan pembengkakan pada Titik Tangketsunya terutama bagian Pusat. Jika ini dibiarkan semua titik tangketsunya akan pecah, bukan hanya itu akibat aliran chakranya yang tidak stabil membuat organ tubuh Menma bermasalah, dan kalau hal ini sampai dibiarkan menma akan…" Neji tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata dibagian Akhirnya, Semua orang yang ada disitu menatap sedih karena mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud Neji

"Menma harus segera diselamatkan karena Chakra Orange tersebut terlihat hendak merusak tubuh Menma" Lanjut Neji yang kemudia berjalan mundur menghampiri Teamnya

"i-itu tidak mungkin….." Sakura meneteskan airmatanya sambil menutup mulutnya tidak percaya

"itu mustahil…" Tenten pun sama, ia menatap sedih menma, Guy lalu menatap serius Kakashi

"Kakashi, lebih baik kau panggil Hokage-sama. Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kyuubi" Saran Guy dan dijawab anggukan oleh Kakashi

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap tajam Menma, " Tidak perlu Kakashi-san. Kalian semua beri aku ruang" Ujar Naruto dengan Suara beratnya, mereka semua yang mendengar itu melangkah mundur untuk memberi Naruto ruang

Setelah dirasa cukup, Naruto lalu menghampiri Menma, setelah itu ia mengangkat kedua tangannya, mereka semua memeperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto. Lalu dari kedua tangan Naruto muncul pendar berwarna Hijau namun seperti terdapat perndar merah dilapisan dalam pendar hijau tersebut

Naruto lalu menekuk jarinya sehingga hanya menyisakan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang dirapatkan, setelah itu Naruto menyentuh setiap titik tangketsu dan setiap titik yang disentuh menunjukan kanji angka, terakhir Naruto menyentuh bagian tengah segel diperut Menma lalu muncul Kanji angka Sembilan

Setelah melakukan itu Naruto melakukan handseal tiger, Mereka semua menatap Naruto yang hendak melakukan sesuatu

"apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, namun tidak ada jawaban yang ia terima karena saat ini mereka semua sedang fokus memperhatikan Naruto

Naruto lalu menarik Nafas dibalik maskernya, setelah itu ia menatap Tajam Menma dan tangan kanannya melakukan Handseal Tiger

'bertahanlah Menma, ini akan terasa Sakit' Batin Naruto melihat tubuh lemah tak berdaya menma yang saat ini sudah banyak sekali keringat

" **Fuinjutsu: The Chain of Heaven"**

Sring!

"AAAAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan Jutsunya, 9 Titik yang sudah Naruto tandai Bersinar terang dengan cahaya merah yang menyala. Sedangkan Tubuh Menma saat ini sedang memberontak disertai teriakan Kesakitan yang memilukan Hati siapapun yang mendengarnya

Mereka semua melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Lee, Sakura, Tenten, dan Haku mengeluarkan air matanya melihat Menma yang seperti kesakitan dengan mata yang melotot berwarna merah dengan pupil hitam vertical. Kakashi hanya bisa mengepalkan telapak tangannya melihat apa yang terjadi

"HENTIKAN! NARUTO! " Sakura hendak berlari menghentikan Naruto

Grep!

Sakura hendak menghentikan Naruto namun gagal Karena Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura lalu mengehempaskannya kearah Kakashi

Bruk!

"diamlah kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan!" Ujar Sasuke datar dengan mata Sharingan 3 tomoenya berputar pelan menatap dingin semua yang ada disitu agar tidak menganggu Naruto, mereka semua menelan ludah melihat itu terutama Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dengan mata bergetar

'Sasuke-kun,,,,'

Naruto melangkah mundur ketika melihat hembusan angin kencang disertai aura Jingga yang bergerak liar dari tubuh Menma

"HAKU AWAS!" Teriak Sakura melihat ada aura jingga hendak menyabet Haku yang berdiri paling depan dengan Zabuza

Settt!

Haku melebarkan matanya terkejut namun tiba-tiba saja Zabuza sudah berdiri didepannya sambil memposisikan pedang Kubikiribocho didepan tubuhnya berniat menahan Chakra liar tersebut

Brakk!

Blarrr!

Mereka semua menutup mata ketika chakra liar tersebut menghantam Zabuza menciptakan gelombang kejut yang menggetarkan ruangan tersebut menciptakan hembusan angin yang kuat membuat mereka semua menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi pandangan mereka

Setelah asap mereda barulah mereka membuka mata, Zabuza yang merasakan tidak terjadi apa-apa pada dirinya membuka matanya dan hal selanjutnya membuat mereka terkejut

"Mo-Mokuton.." Ujar Kakashi terkejut melihat Zabuza dilindungi oleh benteng Kayu sehingga dirinya tidak terkena serangan chakra liar itu

'Na-Naruto,,, Kau,,,, Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Hokage-sama' pikir Kakashi dengan butir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa Haku?" Tanya Naruto, Haku yang mendengar itu mengangguk lemah, sedangkan Zabuza menyeringai

'tidak kusangka bocah itu bisa menggunakan mokuton' Batin Zabuza senang walau sebenarnya ia juga terkejut

Mengabaikan semua itu Naruto lalu memfokuskan Jutsunya , akhirnya secara perlahan chakra liar jingga itu masuk ketubuh Menma

Setelah itu Naruto menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seraya menyebutkan jutsunya dengan tatapannya masih fokus pada Menma

" **Heal: Holy Light"**

Sembilan titik yang tadi bersinar warna merah saat ini sudah berubah menjadi warna putih dan Perlahan keadaan Menma kembali tenang, nafasnyapun teratur, dan tubuhnya kembali fit meski belum sadar. Mereka semua menghembuskan nafasnya lega, melihat sepertinya Naruto berhasil

"UUOO! Kau Hebat Naruto" Ujar Lee yang senang melihat usaha Naruto berhasil

"Yokatta, Naruto-kun kau berhasil" Ujar Haku yang ikut senang

"Sepertinya kau Berhasil Shiro Gaki!" Ujar Zabuza yang terlihat tersenyum senang. Mereka semua menatap Naruto yang masih menatap Menma tanpa merespon pertanyaan Zabuza

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur menma, setelah berada disampingnya Naruto lalu melepas sarung tangan ditelapak tangan kanannya, dan dari telapak tangan Naruto muncul pendar chakra berwarna putih disetiap ujung jarinya

"Masih ada satu hal lagi" Mereka semua bingung dengan perkataan Naruto

"Bukankah Menma sudah Normal kembali?" Tanya Kakashi, Guy mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kakashi

Naruto lalu mengehentakan telapak tangan kanannya pada Perut yang terdapat Kanji Segel Kyuubi di tubuh Menma, " Setelah ini ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu Kakashi-sensei" tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya Naruto berujar. Kakashi yang mendengar itu menatap bingung Naruto

'apa yang Naruto mau tanyakan? Apa jangan-jangan soal itu' Batin Kakashi yang melebarkan matanya saat mengetahui apa yang akan Naruto tanyakan

Naruto yang melihat semua sudah diam memutar dengan kasar telapak tangan kanannya diperut Menma searah Jarum jam

Brukk!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kirigakure**

Terlihat sekarang Desa Kirigakure sudah kembali Normal, semua penduduk saat ini sedang berbenah-benah membersihkan sisa kerusakan Akibat dua hari yang lalu. Banyak yang dari mereka sudah kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa, ada yang berdagang, melaut, dan lainnya

Desa Kirigakure merupakan salah satu dari kelima Desa terkuat, Desa tersebut memiliki Bangunan yang Khas karena Tanah-tanah tinggi yang berada disitu. Desa Kirigakure juga banyak melahirkan Shinobi yang menjadi legenda, seperti Ketujuh Pendekar pedang legendaris misalnya. Tapi selain hal positif, tidak sedikit hal negative di desa ini

Seperti rumor yang mengatakan kalau Desa Kirigakure dijadikan Markas Perkumpulan Teroris yang berisi Missing-nin Class **S ,** Yaitu **AKATSUKI**. Dan Kage mereka sebelumnya Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura yang katanya bekerja sama dengan Teroris tersebut, mengakibatkan banyak desa yang tidak mempercayai Kirigakure

Kita kesampingkan masalah itu dulu. Hari ini, Didepan Gedung Mizukage sudah terisi banyak sekali Orang-orang yang merupakan Rakyat Kirigakure, mereka semua dikumpulkan disini karena akan dilaksanakan Pengangkatan Mizukage yang baru

"Aku harap Mizukage kita tidak seperti yang sebelumnya" Ujar salah satu Penduduk Mizukage yang berpakaian seperti petani dengan pacul yang berada dibahunya

"hahaha…bicara apa kau ini. Tentu saja! Karena Mizukage kita yang baru saat ini adalah orang yang penuh kasih sayang" Balas Seseorang disampingnya yang menepuk pundaknya

"wahh… Mei-chan pasti akan terlihat cantik" Ujar seorang Nenek-nenek yang saat ini tersenyum melihat tempat yang akan jadi tempat berdirinya sang Mizukage

.

.

Sedangkan diruang Mizukage terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang baru sampai dari tempat Penginapan yang disediakan oleh Mei Terumi. Selama di Kirigakure Naruto dan Sasuke tidak pernah melepas Armor mereka, bahkan ketika mereka keluar untuk melakukan Kegiatan Kerja dan melakukan penelusuran Tempat yang akan dijadikan sebagai Lahan mereka melakukan Eksploitasi, tidak lupa mereka ditemani oleh Mizukage dan Daimyo Negara Air.

Jika Naruto dan Sasuke hendak makan, Mereka hanya melepas menghilangkan Armor bagian Mulut.

Armor tersebut juga memiliki kemampuan untuk mengukur kesehatan penggunanya, Armor tersebut juga mengandung bahan dasar yang membuat suhu dalam armor tersebut stabil sehingga penggunannya tidak mengalami kepanasan. untuk masalah Udara yang sangat penting untuk pernafasan penggunanya, Armor tersebut memiliki system penyimpanan udara dan Udara yang diambil akan tersaring secara khusus dari zat berbahaya termasuk udara yang beracun, dan semua itu disesuaikan oleh System Healthing

Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah hadir Mei tersenyum lalu ia berjalan menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil jubah kagenya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya diam bersama Sasuke

Poff!

Tiba-tiba diruangan tersebut muncul kepulan asap dan dari balik kepulan asap tersebut terlihat Ao yang bersimpuh satu kaki hormat pada Mei Terumi

"Mei-sama, Persiapan sudah selesai" Ujar Ao, Mei yang mendengar itu tidak melepaskan senyumannya lalu ia memakai jubahnya dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ayo kita keatas Kouseikage-dono , Perdana Menteri-dono" Ujar Mei mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke untuk keatas dan berjalan mengikuti Mei, Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan mengikuti Mei, sedangkan Ao berjalan dibelakang mereka

Selama perjalanan dari balik Armor terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berkomunikasi membicarakan sesuatu

' **[Teme, Beritahu aku apa yang kita temukan kemarin]'** Pinta Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang seperti mengirimkan suatu data padanya, Naruto bisa lihat kalau ada kolom yang melakukan Load proses data yang dikirim Sasuke

 **[Transfering 1%…100%]**

 **[Complete]**

 **[Open File]**

Naruto lalu bisa melihat data-data hasil penyelidikan Sasuke

' **[berkat dirimu yang mengalihkan perhatian Mereka, Aku berhasil mengambil semua data Negara Air dan Kirigakure tanpa terkecuali. aku juga berhasil mengambil semua sampel tanah, tumbuhan, dan lingkungan di Negara air yang nanti bisa dijadikan data untuk Eksploitasi yang akan dilakukan oleh Perusahaan-Perusahaan milik Negara Kita]'** Jelas Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto selama diperjalanan menuju tempat pelantikan Mizukage yang berada diatas Bangunan Mizukage

Ternyata alasan kenapa Naruto meminta Mizukage dan Daimyo Negara Air mengikuti kegiatannya adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar Sasuke dengan bebasnya menyusup kedalam Ruangan yang berisi Arsip penting Negara air dan Kirigakure, juga Sasuke selama seharian menelusuri setiap daerah di Negara Air dan mengambil data penting yang berhasil didapat

Entah apa yang mereka berdua rencanakan

.

.

.

Diatas Bangunan Mizukage terlihat Daimyo dan para jajaran Staf Kirigakure yang berdiri menunggu Sang Mizukage yang baru

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin dekat, Mereka semua tersenyum ketika mengetahui sang Mizukage baru mereka sedang naik

Tap!

Jubah kebesaran Seorang Kage dari Negara Air berkibar dan dengan sang pemakai yang memiliki Rambut coklat tergerai, kulit putih, wajah yang cantik dan mempesona, serta bibir tipisnya yang sexy menambah kesan anggun bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

Mereka semua terdiam dengan semburat merah dipipi mereka ketika melihat Mei Terumi yang baru tiba dengan tersenyum manis

"Anda terlihat cantik hari ini Mei-san" ujar Salah satu Staf yang melihat itu, mereka semua mengangguk membenarkan perkataan tersebut

"Arigatou" Jawab mei sambil tersenyum manis

Mereka semua kembali terpesona tapi seketika senyum bahagia mereka luntur digantikan raut wajah khawatir dan takut ketika melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang memakai Armor hadir disamping mei lalu disusul Ao

'apa yang mereka lakukan disini?' Pikir Salah satu Staf yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin melihat hal tersebut

Mei yang menyadari itu melirik sekilas kearah Naruto dan Sasuke dikanannya, lalu menatap semua yang ada didepannya

"aku hanya ingin mengenalkan Orang yang membantu kita memenangkan perang waktu itu. Mungkin kalian sudah melihatnya tapi akan aku kenalkan yang berada disampingku, ini adalah Kouseikage dan sebelahnya lagi Perdana Menterinya, mereka berasal dari Negara Kousei" Jelas Mei, Mereka semua yang mendengar itu menelan ludahnya lalu mengangguk mengerti tak terkecuali Daimyo Negara air yang menghentikan kipasannya menatap takut mata Armor Naruto

'Orang itu sangat hebat dapat membangun sebuah Negara' entah itu pujian atau waspada setelah membaca Informasi Umum Negara Kousei

"Ka-kalau begitu silahkan kemari Mei-san, kami akan melakukan Upacara pelantikannya" Ujar Gugup Daimyo yang menyuruh Mei untuk menempati tempat yang akan dilakukannya upacara pelantikan sebagai Mizukage. Mendengar itu Mei berjalan maju.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

setelah sampai ditempatnya Mei dapat melihat dibawah, semua rakyat Kirigakure menatap senang dirinya disertai sorakan dan tepukan

"MEI-SAMA!"

"UOOOO….HIDUP MEI-SAMA!"

"ANDA CANTIK SEKALI MEI-SAMA!"

Mei tersenyum senang melihat hal itu. Daimyo Negara air segera mengambil Topi Mizukage, lalu kembali kesamping Mei Terumi

"Silahkan sambutanmu Mei-san" Ujar Daimyo mempersilahkan Mei mengucapkan Sepatah Kata untuk Masyarakat Kirigakure

Mei lalu maju satu langkah hingga pagar pembatas, lalu ia menyatukan telapak tangannya dan menekuk jarinya

"Rakyat Kirigakure yang aku cintai, Kemarin! Kita mengalami Penderitaan! Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura. Karena Egonya kita menderita! AKIBAT PERINTAHANNYA YANG MEMUTUSKAN MEMUSNAHKAN PENGGUNA KEKKEI GENKAI KITA KEHILANGAN SAUDARA KITA! Dan Karena itu Kita melawan, 1 bulan Aku memimpin ratusan pasukan untuk melawannya, banyak Rekan-Rekan kita yang gugur demi membela Haknya, karena kami ingin Yang terbaik untuk Kirigakure,,,," Rakyat Kirigakure yang mendengar itu menatap dalam Mei menyimak semua perkataannya

"… Akibat perang itu Kita semua menderita, di detik-detik akhir KAMI! PASUKAN PERLAWANAN BEHASIL MENGALAHKAN REZIM YAGURA DAN MENGAKHIRI PENDERITAAN YANG KITA ALAMI SELAMA INI AKIBAT PERINTAH BODOHNYA!..." Mei menatap sekitarnya untuk melihat ekspresi Penduduk Kirigakure yang kebanyakan menampilkan ekspresi sedih mengingat selama pemerintahan Yagura yang memfokuskan pembantaian dan kemiliteran membuat ketersediaan bahan pangan berkurang karena jalur perdagangan laut yang ditutup oleh Yagura dengan alasan Khawatir terjadinya Penyusupan

Naruto hanya menatap datar Mei dari belakang, bahkan didalam Armornya ia menguap menghilangkan kebosenannya, Sasuke yang melihat Naruto lewat jalur Komunikasi hanya bisa Sweetdrop

' **[Setidaknya ia tidak sepertimu, Dobe. Kau malah kesiangan saat dihari Pelantikanmu]'**

Naruto yang mendengar itu memberikan cengirannya membuat Sasuke menghela Nafasnya

"….TAPI SEKARANG! AKU GODAIME MIZUKAGE AKAN MELAKSANAKAN TUGASKU DENGAN BAIK DAN BERJANJI AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN KEJAYAAN KIRIGAKURE YANG TELAH HILANG!" Semua penduduk Kirigakure memberikan sorak sorai dan tepuk tangan pada Mei, lalu Daimyo menghampiri Mei Terumi bersiap memberikan penobatannya

"AKU! DAIMYO NEGARA AIR DENGAN INI MENOBATKAN MEI TERUMI SEBAGAI **GODAIME MIZUKAGE!"** Setelah mengatakan itu Daimyo Negara air memakaikan Topi Kage yang berbentuk topi kerucut dengan kanji Air yang berwarna biru didepan pada Mei

"HUUUUWAAAA! HIDUP MIZUKAGE-SAMA!"

"UOOOOO HIDUP KIRIGAKURE!"

"HIDUP KIRIGAKURE!"

"HIDUP MIZUKAGE-SAMA!"

Mei lalu memegang ujung topi Kagenya lalu tersenyum senang pada Rakyat Kirigakure serta tak lupa ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada Rakyatnya

"TAPI!"

Semua penduduk Kirigakure terdiam ketika melihat Kage mereka hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, mereka semua berbisik membahas apa yang akan diucapkan Mei

"KEMENANGAN KITA TAK LEPAS DARI BANTUAN LUAR! TANPA MEREKA KITA TIDAK AKAN BERDIRI DISINI HARI INI DAN SUDAH SELAYAKNYA KITA MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH" Ujar Mei dengan suara yang keras membuat mereka semua yang mendengar itu menatap penasaran, karena mereka ingin mengetahui siapa orang yang membantu mereka dengan memberikan persediaan Logistik yang banyak itu sekitar 8000 Box besar yang tersebar diseluruh penjuru Kirigakure

Mei tersenyum manis lalu berbalik menatap Naruto dan Sasuke, " Kouseikage-dono, Perdana Menteri-dono. Silahkan kalian maju dan tolong berikan sepatah kata dari kalian pada Rakyatku" Pinta Mei pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini apa bila terlihat dibalik armor mereka saat ini sedang berkomunikasi

' **[Apa kau sudah menyebarkannya?]'** Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang saat ini menatap datar dirinya di tampilan Komunikasi yang sedang mereka gunakan

' **[Hn. Aku sudah menyebarkannya, saat ini seluruh wilayah Kirigakure beserta tempat rahasianya sudah terdapat alat Penyadap berukuran Nano yang sudah terhubung ke Pusat Pertahanan, Nazarix]'** Jawab Sasuke datar, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum mengangguk

' **[Greet Job Teme! Bisa kau sebutkan material apa yang paling banyak di Wilayah Negara air ini?]'** Tanya lagi Naruto meminta Sasuke menjelaskan Material yang paling banyak berada di Negara air

' **[Hampir semua yang kita perlukan berada disini, tapi di pulau kecil yang terletak di Timur laut tidak jauh dari sini Kaya akan Material Varranium dan Sakuradite karena gunung Vulkanis disitu walaupun kuat tapi tidak berpotensi meletus memudahkan nanti Peneliti kita melakukan Riset dan disebelah tenggara ada pulau kecil yang kaya akan Nanomaterial yang merupakan penyusun Klienfield dan Kapal Tempur kita']** Jawab Sasuke datar namun muncul perempatan didahinya saat melihat Naruto yang hanya bisa mengangguk

' **[Hmmm… Kerja bagus Sasuke]'**

Twich!

' **[Hn. sepertinya kau menikmati berbicara dengan Tua Bangka itu dan Godaan yang diberikan Wanita itu, Dobe]'** Ujar Sasuke dengan Nada Sarkatisnya membuat Naruto terkejut dan tertawa canggung

' **[Hehehe…. Tapi asal kau tahu saja. Aku juga berusaha berbicara dan Berdepat dengan tua Bangka keras kepala itu, terlebih aku berusaha bertahan dari Wanita itu yang selalu menggodaku]'** Balas Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Sasuke

' **[Hn, sudahlah. Lihat ia memanggil kita]'** Mendengar itu mereka langsung mengalihkan tensi mereka pada Mei

"Kouseikage-dono, Pendana Menteri-dono?" Panggil Mei yang bingung melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang tidak merespon panggilannya tadi

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap Mei, **[ Ekhem, baiklah kami akan kesana]** Ujar Naruto dengan suara berat akibat disamarkan oleh Armornya, lalu ia dan Sasuke berjalan lalu berdiri disamping Mei

Tap!

Tap!

Jubah dengan lambang Negara Kousei mereka berdua berkibar, Armor mereka yang mengkilat dan bentuk Armor tersebut membuat siapapun takjub dengan keagungan dan aura kewibawaan yang Naruto dan Sasuke keluarkan

Seluruh Penduduk Kirigakure Terkejut terutama Para Shinobi ketika Melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Mizukage mereka. Naruto dan Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya membuat Penduduk terutama Shinobi yang ditatapnya Tersentak dengan tatapan Gugup

"i-itu,,,, Bu-bukankah dia yang menolong kita?" Tanya dengan tergagap salah satu Shinobi Kirigakure yang saat itu ikut perang menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, tidak lupa jarinya yang bergetar menunjuk Sasuke berdiri

Glek!

"y-yah,,, kau benar, dia adalah pelaku dari pembantaian 700 pasukan Kirigakure dan Ledakan yang menewaskan 500 Orang, totalnya 1200 orang dilenyapkannya dan benda terbang anehnya itu. Itu sungguh sulit diterima akal" Jawab Shinobi disampingnya yang membenarkan perkataannya

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya terkejut lalu pandangan mereka semua tertuju pada Sasuke dengan raut yang sulit diartikan

' **[Sepertinya kau populer, Teme]'** Ujar Naruto mengejek Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak terpengaruh

' **[Hn]'**

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela Nafasnya lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada satu titik yang membuat perhatiannya terhenti

'Hmm… Pulau Uzu yah. Sepertinya setelah ini aku dan Teme harus kesana' Batin Naruto yang tersenyum tipis saat Sensornya merasakan adanya Chakra Aneh dari arah Pulau Uzu yang berjarak 230 Km dari Kirigakure

Setelah itu Naruto memfokuskan perhatiannya saat ini pada Penduduk Kirigakure yang menunggu dirinya mengucapkan sesuatu

 **[Penduduk kirigakure yang saya Hormati! Perkenalkan Aku adalah Kouseikage dari Negara Kousei dan orang disampingku ini adalah Perdana Menteri Kousei. Dari yang aku lihat Negara kalian sudah mulai pulih dan itu adalah pencapaian bagus bagi kalian yang mencintai Desa kalian. Kami hanya memeberikan sedikit bantuan pada kalian karena sisanya adalah kerja keras kalian sendiri yang berhasil pulih akibat perang yang terjadi]** Ujar Naruto mengucapkan Sepatah kata ucapan Selamat pada seluruh Penduduk Kousei

'Se-sedikit katanya? Berkat bantuan itu kami tidak mengalami kekurangan bahan makanan' Pikir salah satu penduduk yang kaget setelah mendengar ucapan singkat Naruto

'Sebenarnya seperti apa Negara Kousei itu?' seperti itulah pertanyaan yang terngiang dikepala mereka setelah mendengar Ucapan Singkat Naruto

Mei yang merasa kalau Naruto tidak akan mengucapkan apapun lagi mulai ambil suara

"seperti yang kalian ketahui, Negara Kousei adalah Negara yang membantu pemulihan Desa kita dan Harus kalian ketahui Kirigakure dan Negara Air sudah menjalin kerjasama dan Hubungan pertemanan dengan **Negara Besar Kousei** , jadi Aku harap Kerjasama ini bisa masuk ketingkat yang lebih kuat dan pertemanan antar kedua Negara bisa terjaga dan semakin kuat…." Semua penduduk disitu Tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu, dengan begini mereka bisa merasa lega

"ARIGATOU KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"

"ARiGATOU KOUSEI NO KUNI!"

Mei lalu menatap Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto, setelah itu Mei menatap tegas seluruh penduduknya

"Ingat! Meskipun Kita saat ini memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Negara Kousei tapi jika kalian ingin ke Negara tersebut, maka kalian harus memiliki surat izin Khusus dari ku sebagai Mizukage dan surat itu sebagai tanda sementara kalau kalian adalah Penduduk Kirigakure, sampai dibuatkannya tanda pengenal yang disebut Passport bekerjasama dengan Negara Kousei dan bagi kalian yang ingin mengetahui apa itu Negara Kousei, kalian bisa datang ke Gedung Mizukage atau menunggu Informasi tersebut dibagikan. Apa kalian Mengerti?!" Jelas Mizukage menjelaskan tentang aturan yang harus dipatuhi sesuai yang tercantum di surat perjanjian

Naruto yang mendengar itu memperhatikan Mizukage saat menjelaskan aturan yang harus dipatuhi sesuai yang tertera di surat perjanjian kerja sama mereka. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Mei lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke

"Dengan ini aku Godaime Mizukage mewakili Kirigakure mengucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak atas bantuan Kalian Negara Kousei, dan aku menunggu kerjasama lainnya Kouseikage-dono dan Perdana menteri-Dono" Setelah mengucapkan itu Mei menjabat tangan Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas jabat tangan Mei, lalu Mei menjabat tangan Sasuke

Seluruh penduduk Kirigakure yang melihat itu Bersorak senang, karena dengan begini mereka bisa bangkit kembali

' **[ Sasuke, Setelah ini kita ke pulau Uzu]'** Ujar Naruto seraya menjabat tangan Mei. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk

' **[Ha'I Kouseikage-sama!]'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y-YO! Lama yah hahaha… maaf saya kehilangan ide jadi terpaksa saya harus nonton dan baca apapun yang bisa dibuat Referensi, semoga Reader-san semuanya memaafkan saya dan tidak kecewa , **Hontouni Gomennasai! #membungkuk**

 **Selanjutnya** **[Part 2 Bagian 6:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **, Rebellion Kirigakure, & Dibalik Uzushiogakure]**


	17. Chapter 15 Part 2: Bagian 6 (last)

_Naruto yang mendengar itu memperhatikan Mizukage saat menjelaskan aturan yang harus dipatuhi sesuai yang tertera di surat perjanjian kerja sama mereka. Setelah menjelaskan semuanya, Mei lalu menatap Naruto dan Sasuke_

" _Dengan ini aku Godaime Mizukage mewakili Kirigakure mengucapkan Terima Kasih Banyak atas bantuan Kalian Negara Kousei, dan aku menunggu kerjasama lainnya Kouseikage-dono dan Perdana menteri-Dono" Setelah mengucapkan itu Mei menjabat tangan Naruto dan Naruto pun membalas jabat tangan Mei, lalu Mei menjabat tangan Sasuke_

 _Seluruh penduduk Kirigakure yang melihat itu Bersorak senang, karena dengan begini mereka bisa bangkit kembali_

' _ **[ Sasuke, Setelah ini kita ke pulau Uzu]'**_ _Ujar Naruto seraya menjabat tangan Mei. Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk_

' _ **[Ha'I Kouseikage-sama!]'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Minna Gomennasai! Saya tidak dapat up karena saya harus memikirkan masa depan saya, kemarin saya telah lulus Sma, jadi sudah saatnya saya memikirkan tujuan saya, tapi tenang jangan khawatir, jika sempat saya akan Up, dan cerita ini akan terus lanjut walau nanti kalian semua akan bosan membacanya :p setidaknya ini yang bisa saya lakukan**

 **Oh iya makasih untuk semua yang memberikan semangat kepada saya agar Up, terima kasih juga untuk kalian yang memberikan ide untuk saya, Maaf saya tidak dapat membalas riviews kalian karena waktu yang tidak mendukung :') tapi saya tetap menghargai Riviews kalian.**

 **sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Part 2 Bagian 6:** **Team 7** **,** **Misi pengawalan Tazuna** **,** **Rebellion Kirigakure** **, & ****Dibalik Uzushiogakure** **]**

 **Rumah Tazuna**

 **Mindscape Menma**

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan dilorong yang gelap, ia terus melangkah dilorong gelap dan berair itu. Saat ini ia akan pergi keujung dari lorong yang ia lalui, dengan tatapan datar tapi mata yang berkilat tajam tersebut Naruto saat ini memandang lurus kedepan

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat didepannya terdapat Gerbang Besar berwarna Merah dan ditengah gerbang tersebut terdapat kertas Segel yang sudah terlihat rusak

Brak!

" **GRRR…Akhirnya kau datang juga GAKI!"** Ujar suara berat mengerikan yang membuat siapapun yang memiliki mental lemah akan bergetar ketakutan, suara tersebut dari balik Gerbang tersebut

"Aku ingin kau hentikan memasok chakramu pada Menma, **Kyuubi** " Ujar datar Naruto didepan gerbang tersebut

Naruto bisa melihat kalau yang berada didalam gerbang tersebut adalah Makhluk yang memiliki gelar sebagai Bijuu Terkuat sang Rubah Ekor Sembilan, **Kyuubi.**

Kyuubi terlihat menyeringai menunjukan taringnya yang tajam saat melihat Naruto yang muncul, Kesembilan Ekornya melambai-melambai dibalik Gerbang tersebut

" **Kheh! Jangan salahkan aku gaki, salahkanlah orang tua anak ini,,,khukhukhu"** Balas Kyuubi yang menyalahkan Orang tua Menma yang artinya Minato lah orang tua itu

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap datar menma yang saat ini tergeletak dikubangan air disamping dirinya dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri,

' **Ashura'**

lalu ia maju satu langkah

Tap!

Setelah itu ia melayang terbang keatas lalu berhenti didepan Kertas segel yang rusak tersebut yang berada ditengah-tengah gerbang besar ini

Naruto menatap datar Mata besar Kyuubi yang berada dibalik Gerbang besar didepannya

"Diamlah kau Bola bulu" Ucap Datar Naruto dan hal itu membuat Kyuubi kesal dibuatnya

Brak!

" **GRRR… Berani sekali Manusia lemah sepertimu memerintahku!"** Marah Kyuubi yang memukul Gerbang didepannya hingga bergetar namun tidak runtuh

Naruto hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu kedua tangannya bersinar warna Hijau terang lalu telapak tangan kiri Naruto menyentuh Kertas segel tersebut sedangkan telapak tangan kanan Naruto melakukan Handseal tiger

Kyuubi yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto pun meledakkan Chakranya lalu dengan tangan dan Ekornya ia mengahajar Gerbang besar yang mengurungnya

Brak!

Brak!

" **GRRR… TIDAK AKAN KU BIARKAN KAU MENGANGGANGU KESEMPATAN KU UNTUK BEBAS DARI KURUNGAN INI GAKI! AKU SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU KESEMPATAN INI!"** Marah Kyuubi menatap nyalang pada Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum hangat padanya

"Aku punya pesan dari seseorang padamu Kyuubi"

" **Siapa?"** Kyuubi terdiam menatap tajam Naruto

"Ia memintaku untuk menyampaikan maaf padamu karena telah menipumu, ia tidak bermaksud begitu hanya saja ia tidak ingin kau jadi pusat kebencian atas perbuatannya, ia sungguh tulus berteman padamu, jadi kumohon maafkan dia"

" **GRRR… Jawab pertanyaan ku Manusia! Siapa Yang Kau maksud itu?!"** Kyuubi sudah tidak tahan itu terlihat dari tekanan chakra yang terus menguar gila dari tubuhnya

Naruto tersenyum hangat, "aku tau kau tidak langsung begitu saja memaafkannya, tapi kuharap kau memaafkannya. Ia adalah Kakek ku **Uchiha Madara** " Seketika bola mata kyuubi melebar lalu tekanan chakranya semakin menggila mengakibatkan air dibawahnya membentuk ombak besar

" **JANGAN SEBUT NAMA PENGKHIANAT ITU DIHADAPANKU BANGSAT!"** Kyuubi mengayunkan tangannya yang terkepal hendak memukul Naruto yang berada di balik Gerbang

"tenang saja setelah ini aku akan pergi, **Kurama"** Kyuubi menghentikan pukulannya yang 1cm lagi mengenai gerbang tengah tersebut, Ia melebarkan matanya terkejut saat mendengar bocah didepannya menyebut nama aslinya

" **Kau?! Bagaimana? Siapa kau sebe-"**

" **FUIN!"**

"Kita akan bertemu dan bicara lagi lainkali **Kurama"** dan dengan perkataan itu cahaya putih sangat terang yang berasal dari telapak tangan kiri Naruto bersinar sangat terang membuat Kyuubi menghalangi matanya dengan ekornya dan walaupun begitu ia tetap mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto

Cahaya tersebut semakin terang lalu dalam sekejap cahaya tersebut lenyap, Kyuubi membuka matanya lalu mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk, lalu hal selanjutnya membuat ia terkejut bukan main

 **DEG!**

Kyuubi hanya bisa terdiam saat didepannya bukan lagi penjara besar dan kegelapan yang selalu bersamanya tapi sebuah pemandangan alam nan indah dengan sebuah danau dan udara sejuk yang menerpanya

" **Apa ini?"** Kyuubi mulai berjalan berkeliling setibanya dipinggir danau ia menyentuh air danau tersebut

" **ini seperti nyata, apa aku sudah bebas?"** Tanya Kyuubi namun tidak ada yang menjawabnya sampai sebuah suara mengintrupsi dirinya

"tidak, ini tetap berada di alam bawah sadar Otouto ku. Hanya saja aku memperbaharui segelnya dan mengubah pemandangan dan suasananya. Ku pikir dengan begini kau akan lebih nyaman. Oh iya segel itu tetap ada dan berada dilehermu berbentuk sebuah kalung. Oke, kalau gitu Jaa" Kyuubi mengalihkan tensinya kearah kiri bawahnya dan dilihatnya Naruto yang saat ini menggendong Jinchurikinya Namikaze Menma, tapi belum sempat ia memproses perkataan Naruto, Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya

" **Siapa sebenarnya kau Gaki?"**

 **Mindscape Off**

Bruk!

Naruto Jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit pusing lalu ia kembali berdiri secara perlahan sambil menatap Raut wajah menma yang kembali tenang dan damai

Mereka semua yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba seperti itu bergegas menghampiri Naruto dan berusaha membantu Naruto namun tangan Naruto memberikan tanda penolakan

Namun Sasuke menghampiri Sahabatnya diikuti Haku dan Zabuza, lalu membantunya berdiri dan membuat mereka semua bingung kenapa hanya Sasuke,Zabuza dan Haku saja yang boleh membantunya?

"kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir melihat Naruto yang mengerjapkan matanya menyesuaikan pandangannya barulah Naruto menjawab Pertanyaan Sasuke

"Yah… tenang saja. Aku hanya lapar , apa sudah waktunya makan siang?" Jawab Absurd Naruto yang terlihat lesu memegangi pertunya, membuat Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan pegangannya membuat Naruto linglung lalu berdiri tegak tersenyum hangat pada Sasuke

Twich!

"Aku menyesal mengkhawatirkan mu, DOBE!" Ujar Sasuke kesal dengan perempatan siku-siku dikepalanya, sedangkan Zabuza dan Haku hanya bisa menghela Nafasnya lelah

Kakashi yang melihat itu lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto, " Naruto sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi meminta penjelasan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, mereka semua pun sama ingin mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya

Naruto yang mendengar itu Ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar"Kakashi-san ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?" Tanya Naruto menatap tajam Kakashi, membuat semua yang ada disitu dibuat penasaran. Tapi mendengar nada tajam dari perkataan Naruto mereka semua terdiam bahkan Sasuke tidak berani berkomentar

"A-apa yang ingin kau tanyakan Naruto?" Balik tanya Kakashi, Lee yang mendengar Naruto memanggil Senseinya dengan namanya pun merasa tidak suka

"Naruto-san, Seharusnya kau memanggil Kakashi-sensei sebagai Sensei bukan dengan namanya?" Tegur Lee yang kelewat berani maju mendekati Naruto yang saat ini terlihat serius, Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengaktifkan Sharingan 3 tomoenya menatap tajam Lee

Lee yang ditatap tajam oleh Sasuke langsung memundurkan langkahnya takut, sedangkan Guru Guy yang melihat Sasuke seperti mengancam Lee maju membawa lee kesamping dirinya dekat dengan Tenten dan Neji

"Matikan Sharinganmu Sasuke!. Kakashi-san apa yang diinginkan Menma sebenarnya? Maksudku apa yang ingin dicapai Menma? Menurutku sudah pasti ia memberitahumu bukan, dan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya padanya?" Tanya Naruto dengan dingin pada Kakashi membuat yang ditanya Gugup, sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar nada Naruto yang seperti itu langsung mematikan Sharingannya lalu mengangguk kecil pada Naruto, walau tidak disadari oleh yang lain

"Hmmm… setauku tidak ada. Tapi, Menma pernah bilang padaku kalau ia ingin menjadi kuat dan menjadi Hokage juga agar ia bisa sejajar denganmu Naruto. Ia juga bilang alasannya karena ia ingin kau kembali pulang Ke Keluarga kalian, Naruto" Jelas Kakashi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto atau tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang Naruto ingin tahu jawabannya

Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu memijit batang hidungya, setelah itu ia ditangan kirinya sudah ada dua buah Kunai

Set!

Set!

Mereka semua melebarkan mata terkejut atas apa yang baru saja terjadi, bahkan mereka semua tidak percaya dengan kecepatan yang baru saja Naruto tunjukan, Zabuza saja yang notabene Shinobi yang memiliki banyak pengalaman bertarung tidak dapat melihat Kunai yang Naruto lemparkan

karena saat ini sebuah kunai sudah menancap ditembok dibelakang Kakashi membuat dua buah helai rambut kakashi terpotong lalu terjatuh. Dan satu buah Kunai lagi menancap disamping kepala Menma dan hanya berjarak 2 cm dari kulit wajah menma yang terlelap

"Dengar Kakashi. Camkan ini aku sudah bukan keluarga mereka lagi, DNA ku dengan mereka sudah berbeda, Kalau aku mau aku bisa saja menghabisi Menma dan juga menghabisimu, jangan berfikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau diperintahkan Oleh Hokage untuk mengamatiku lalu melaporkannya. Tapi, aku masih terikat dengan Desa Konoha jadi hal itu tidak mungkin aku lakukan. Jangan pernah berharap aku kembali pada mereka, Camkan ini Baik-baik dan bilang pada mereka, **Jangan pernah berharap aku akan kembali** " Mereka semua terdiam karena untuk pertama kalinya mereka semua merasakan Ancaman yang jika mereka bergerak saja, mereka semua **mati**. Mereka semua seperti berada ditempat gelap dan didepan mereka terlihat Shinigami yang siap mangambil nyawa Mereka

"Ta-Tapi Naruto, Hokage-sama sudah berusaha memperbaiki kesalahannya, tidak bisakah kau memaafkan mereka, bagaimanapun kau adalah bagian dari mereka, jadi menu-"

BUAGH!

BRAAK!

Nafas mereka semua tercekat dan mata mereka membulat bergetar saat Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua yang bahkan belum sempat berkedip, mereka seperti mendengar suara yang menghantam sesuatu, lalu mereka mengalihkan pandangan kebelakang

"Apa yang?" Tanya mereka semua saat melihat tembok kayu dibelakang kakashi berlubang besar menampilkan hamparan laut dan kakashi yang saat ini mengeluarkan keringat dinginnya dengan mata bergetar saat merasakan Kekuatan dahsyat yang walaupun terasa sangat singkat ia rasakan di belakangnya

Kakashi melirikkan matanya kebelakang dengan pelan setelah itu ia melebarkan matanya saat melihat Naruto berada di tengah lubang tersebut berdiri membelakanginya dan walau singkat ia sempat melihat kobaran sebuah aura hitam yang kecil lalu menghilang dari tubuh Naruto

" **Kau berisik sekali, sudah kubilang untuk tidak ikut campur kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi!"** Naruto lalu berbalik berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berada di depan pintu dengan tatapan lurus kedepan

Mereka semua yang melihat itu melangkah menghindari Naruto yang berjalan melewati mereka, tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara, bahkan kakashi hanya bisa terpatung ditempat melihat Naruto yang menjauhinya

'Sensei, Kau telah menciptakan monster' pikir Kakashi saat mengingat kejadian barusan, dan inilah pertama kalinya ia merasakan ketakukan seperti ini

"Ayo Sasuke" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dan Sasuke Shunsin dengan elemen masing-masing, dengan Sasuke yang seperti kilat dan Naruto yang terbakar

'Me-menarik…. Aku mulai percaya kalau ia seorang Kage' Batin Zabuza yang dalam innernya ia tersenyum senang walau dahinya sudah banyak bulir-bulir keringat yang mengalir saat merasakan Tekanan **KI** yang membuat ia takut

Mereka semua masih terdiam atas kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami dan ini akan selalu mereka ingat kalau, **Jangan pernah mencari masalah dengan Naruto**.

Wajar saja mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun karena yang mengancam mereka adalah Seorang Kage dari Negara besar dan merupakan keturunan Clan Kuno Terkuat **Ootsutsuki Naruto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kirigakure**

Setelah Menghadiri dan mengenalkan apa itu Negara Kousei Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di depan Gerbang Kirigakure, mereka saat ini hendak pergi menuju tujuan selanjutnya namun, mereka harus pamit terlebih dahulu pada Mizukage dan Daimyo Negara Air

"Saya harap perjalanan anda lancar Kouseikage-dono dan Perdana Menteri-dono" Ujar Mei menemani kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, tidak lupa Daimyo disebelahnya yang juga memberikan salam perpisahan pada Naruto dan Sasuke

 **[Hn. kalau begitu kami undur diri]** Setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, ia dan Naruto langsung berbalik lalu secara perlahan tubuh mereka terangkat

Seluruh penduduk Kirigakure, Mei Terumi dan Daimyo Negara Air melebarkan mata terkejut melihat bagaimana dua manusia didepan mereka terbang dengan santainya

Naruto lalu menengok kearah Sasuke yang mengangguk lalu mereka berdua melesat dengan sangat cepat menuju sebuah tempat mengabaikan Semua orang yang melihat mereka

"Seberapa maju Negara Kousei itu?" Gumam Mei yang penasaran setelah ia dikejutkan oleh aksi Naruto dan Sasuke tadi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pulau UZU**

Disebuah lokasi disalah satu pulau tersebut terlihat terdapat Kekkai yang melindungi sesuatu didalamnya meski Kekkai tersebut tidak bisa dilihat oleh mata

Mari kita telusuri lagi lebih dalam, kedalam Kekkai tersebut. Didalam Kekkai tersebut terdapat sebuah Desa kecil yang terlihat semua bangunannya terbuat dari kayu dan disekitar desa kecil itu banyak sekali puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tidak utuh dan terdapat Asap yang terlihat masih baru itu, Desa kecil itu sedang diguyur hujan deras sehingga disepanjang jalan desa tersebut terlihat sepi

WUSSHSH!

TAP!

Naruto dan Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya ditengah jalan tersebut, Butiran air hujan membasahi jubah dan Armor mereka

dari balik armor mereka mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dan dapat mereka lihat Tampilan yang menscan bangunan dan apapun yang dilihat, terutama terdapatnya Manusia yang berada disetiap bangunan-bangunan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu itu

' **[Dobe, Tempat ini sepertinya sehabis diserang, lihat bangunan yang rusak terbakar itu, juga kawah yang berada disebelah kanan kita]'** Ujar Sasuke menunjuk Bangunan dan Kawah yang berada disebelah kanan mereka, Naruto yang mendengar itu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan diikuti Sasuke disampingnya

' **[Hm. Tempat ini sungguh kusam, sangat tidak layak untuk ditempati']** Ujar Naruto yang berjalan lurus kedepan, lalu ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya untuk melihat banyak penduduk disini bersembunyi dirumah mereka bersama keluarga mereka dan hanya mengintip dari balik jendela yang langsung mereka tutup

' **[ Penduduk disini sepertinya bersembunyi dari kita, apa karena wajah Innocent mu Teme]'** Ujar Naruto yang sempat-sempatnya mengejek Sasuke

Twich!

' **[Hn. bahkan wajah kita tidak terlihat satu inci pun karena Armor ini, Dasar Dobe]'** Balas Sasuke yang ingin sekali menjatuhkan meteor dikepala Naruto karena sifatnya yang kadang terlihat bodoh itu

' **[cih kau tidak asik]'** Grutu Naruto yang mengerucutkan bibirnya melihat sikap Uchiha yang kental di diri Sasuke

BRUK!

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya diikuti Sasuke yang ikut berhenti saat tiba-tiba saja Kaki Naruto ditubruk oleh anak kecil berusia 4,6 tahun yang memeluk kaki berlapis Armor Naruto dan menelungkupkan kepalanya disela kaki Naruto

Naruto menunduk melihat penasaran anak kecil yang memeluk kakinya itu, lalu ia melihat anak kecil itu mendongak menatap polos padanya. Naruto bisa melihat, Anak kecil itu memiliki rambut merah sepundak, mata dengan iris Pink bulat menatap polos dirinya, pipi chubbynya dengan semburat merah muda dikedua pipinya, tapi yang membuat Mata Naruto bergetar adalah pakaian yang dipakai

'pakaiannya tidak pantas disebut pakaian lagi,,,' Batin Naruto sedih yang melihat pakaian yang hanya beberapa helai kain kusam yang sepertinya sengaja dibuat baju oleh seseorang

Sasuke hanya diam menunggu perintah Naruto. Naruto lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya lalu ia mengusap kepala Anak kecil tersebut

 **[Siapa namamu anak manis?]** Tanya lembut Naruto namun yang terjadi adalah anak tersebut tesentak mendengar suara berat akibat Armornya menyamarkan suaranya yang membuat anak kecil itu takut

' **[Dasar Bodoh! Kau belum mematikan Penyamar suaramu DOBE!]'** Tegur sasuke dari tampilan Komunikasi dibalik Armor saat melihat Naruto malah membuat takut anak kecil didepannya gara-gara lupa mematikan Penyamar Suarannya

' **[Oh Hahaha.. Gomen-gomen aku lupa. Sudah lebih baik kita buka saja Helm Armor ini]'** Ujar Naruto dengan nada terlihat bersalah, Lalu Naruto melepas Helm Armornya diikuti Sasuke

PSSSSS!

Helm Armor yang Naruto dan Sasuke gunakan lalu mengeluarkan asap sedikit lalu Helm tersebut terlihat bergerak masuk kedalam Armor menampilkan Wajah dan Rambut mereka yang mulai terkena Air hujan

Naruto dan Sasuke diwajahnya hanya terdapat **ECW** Yang perlahan menjadi transparan

Anak kecil tersebut yang tadinya terlihat takut mulai kembali tenang ketika melihat wajah tampan Naruto dan sasuke disampingnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum hangat

"Nah anak Manis Nii-san tanya lagi, Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto dengan lembut lalu mengusap lembut rambut anak kecil tersebut sambil mengalirkan chakra putih pada Anak kecil tersebut

' **Suiton'**

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Hujan yang terjadi ditempat tersebut berhenti dan sinar matahari perlahan muncul dari sela-sela awan gelap tersebut dan salah satu cahaya menyinari Naruto dan Anak kecil tersebut

Anak kecil itu menatap polos Naruto, " Ni-Nina U-uzumaki" Jawab Anak kecil tersebut yang masih tergagap mengenalkan dirinya yang bernama Nina Uzumaki. Naruto yang mendengar itu menunjukan senyuman hangatnya

"Kalau begitu kenalkan, nama Nii-san yang tampan ini, Naruto Ootsutsuki. Kamu bisa panggil Naru-Nii atau Nii-san saja, Nina-chan. Dan yang berwajah datar ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasu-nii" Balas Naruto mengenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke sampil mengusap wajah Nina yang basah akibat air hujan

Nina yang mendengar itu menunduk, "Na-Naru-nii, tolong ja-jangan merusak rumah Nina. N-Na-Nanti Otou-san dan Okaa-chan Nina pergi" Naruto tersentak mendengar itu, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada bangunan yang lumayan jauh dibelakangnya yang sudah hancur terbakar yang masih terlihat asap mengepul

"Naruto, anak ini…" Sasuke tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat Naruto menundukan kepalanya membuat wajahnya terhalang oleh poninya

" **Sasuke. Periksa tempat itu"**

"Ha'i!" Sasuke dengan cepat melaksanakan perintah Naruto, lalu Sunshin ketempat bangunan tersebut

Nina hanya menatap polos hal itu, tapi suara perut Nina membuat Naruto kembali menatap Nina dengan senyuman Hangatnya

"Nina-chan lihat ini, Nii-san akan menunjukan sesuatu" Nina lalu memperhatikan Naruto yang menengadahkan telapak tangan kirinya setelah itu muncul kepulan asap di telapak tangan tersebut

POff!

Nina yang melihat itu wajahnya langsung berubah wah senang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Setelah asap menghilang barulah terlihat sebuah gulungan bertuliskan **'Makanan'**

"Waaaaah! Nii-san Hebat! Apa itu Nii-san?!" Tanya Nina yang girang melihat yang dilakukan Naruto

"Ya kan Nii-san memang keren hehehe…. Ini makanan untuk Nina, ayo ikut Ni-" Perkataan Naruto terhenti tak kala ia melihat kaki polos putih Nina yang memerah memar karena berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki

Nina yang melihat Naruto tiba-tiba saja terdiam memiringkan kepalanya bingung, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap kepala Nina, setelah itu ia mengangkat Nina naik kepundaknya yang tertutup Armor, lalu Armor dibagian belakang leher Naruto berubah menjadi alas duduk untuk Nina

Hap!

"Waaah! Nii-san Lihat! Aku bisa melihat apa yang Nii-san lihat! Hahahaha…. Keren!" tawa Nina senang saat ditaruh dipundak Naruto, Naruto yang melihat Nina tertawa ikut tertawa bersama

"Hahahah…. Ini belum seberapa. Nanti akan Nii-san tunjukan hal keren lainnya" Mereka berdua tertawa dengan Nina yang memegang rambut putih keperakan Naruto

Tap!

"Naruto, aku menemukan ini. Ninja Iwa yang melakukannya" Ujar Sasuke yang sampai dengan menunjukan ikat kepala Iwa yang sudah retak pada Naruto

Naruto menengokan kepalanya pada Sasuke lalu mengangguk, setelah itu ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling dimana dari setiap Rumah banyak yang mengintip mereka lewat sela kecil jendela yang mereka tutup

"Hahahaha!…. Nii-san, Lihat-Lihat!, ada Pelangi!" Teriak senang Nina menunjuk pelangi yang muncul dilangit, menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya ketika melihat Ikat kepala Iwa yang dibawa Sasuke

"Sasuke cepat Hubungi Pendragon Lakukan Operasi Kemanusiaan di lokasi ini,Cepat" Perintah Naruto lalu ia tersenyum melihat Nina diatasnya yang senang melihat Pelangi

"Ha'I Kouseikage-sama" Setelah itu Sasuke melakukan tugas yang diperintahkannya

Sasuke lalu menyentuh salah satu tombol dipinggir Kacamata **ECW** Yang dipakainya lalu tak lama muncul tampilan seorang perempuan berpakaian dinas (seperti KMB di Log Horizon)

 **[Perdana Menteri-sama]** Kata Wanita yang ada ditampilan yang sasuke lihat

 **[Lakukan Operasi Kemanusiaan, Koordinat ***** ]** Ujar Sasuke datar, Wanita yang merupakan salah satu operator di Pusat Pemerintahan mengangguk mengerti

 **[Ha'I Perdana Menteri-sama]** Setelah itu Sasuke mematikan komunikasinya lalu ia menatap Naruto

"Perintah sedang dilaksanakan Kouseikage-sama" Ujar Sasuke pada Naruto, Naruto yang masih asik menjelaskan Pelangi pada Nina langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke lalu mengangguk

Naruto lalu memegang kedua tangan Nina diatasnya, " Nah Nina ayo kita pergi mencari tempat untuk makaaaan!" ajak Naruto, Nina yang mendengar itu menangguk tersenyum lebar

"Hu'um"

Setelah itu mereka berjalan menuju tempat kosong diantara jejeran bangunan rumah dikanan dan kiri mereka, Sasuke yang melihat interaksi Naruto dan Nina tersenyum setelah itu mengedikan bahunya

"Sasu-nii?" Sasuke menatap Nina yang memanggil dirinya

"Hn, Apa?" Jawab Sasuke pada Nina yang masih berada di atas Naruto

"kata Naru-nii, sasu-nii itu pemalu makanya Nina disuruh ngajak Sasu-nii ngobrol kalau gak Sasu-nii nanti nangis" Sasuke yang mendengar nada polos dari Nina langsung menatap tajam Naruto yang nyengir

"Apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Hoi! Dobe"

Yap dan mereka kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju suatu tempat dengan ditemani obrolan dan candaan antara mereka bertiga

Sementara itu dibalik bayangan rumah terlihat 5 orang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Mereka sedari tadi mengamati pergerakan Naruto dan Sasuke terutama ketika Naruto mengajak Nina

"Mereka tidak berbahaya sepertinya taicho, orang itu hanya ingin memberikan makanan pada Nina-chan sepertinya" Kata salah satu dari kelima orang itu pada orang yang ia panggil Taicho

"Hm, kau benar setelah keluarga Nina terbunuh akibat Ninja Iwa kita semua tidak mengetahui dimana Nina melarikan diri"

"dan saat kita menemukannya ternyata Nina bersama orang asing itu, kita harus melaporkan ini pada Arashi-sama. Kita terlambat"

Seketika mereka semua menghilang tanpa meninggalkan apapun dari balik bayangan rumah. Sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang memang sedari awal mengetahui itu tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu

'Biarkan saja, Sasuke'

'aku mengerti'

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai disebuah tempat ditanah lapang yang dipenuhi hamparan Bunga-Bunga beraneka ragam dan taman Bunga ini dikelilingi pohon-pohon membuat tempat ini suli ditemukan, Nina yang melihat itu tersenyum lebar dan matanya yang berair ketika melihat keindahan tersebut

"Waaahh… Hahahaha… Nii-san! Nii-san! Lihat indah sekali" Ujar Nina yang semakin bersemangat diatas gendongan Naruto membuat Naruto tertawa melihat semangat Nina

"Yosh! Kita akan makan disini, nah nina bermainlah dulu dengan Sasu-nii" Naruto lalu menurunkan Nina dari pundaknya lalu menaruhnya dibawah

setelah itu Nina langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini melipat kedua tangannya menatap taman bunga didepannya

"Sasu-nii, Ayo! Temani Nina Ayo~" Ajak Nina didepan Sasuke yang menunduk menatap wajah cemberut Nina yang menggembungkan pipinya membuatnya terlihat imut

Melihat itu Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sepertinya akan melakukan sesuatu lalu pandangannya kembali pada Nina dibawahnya

"Haaahh…. **Transform"** menghela nafasnya lalu Sasuke menghilangkan Armor yang dipakainya sekarang terlihatlah Sasuke mengenakan Pakaian Shinobi dengan corak militer hitam dan abu-abu

Nina yang melihat perubahan Sasuke menatap kagum lalu dengan segera ia mengambil tangan Sasuke lalu menariknya menuju padang Bunga yang terlihat indah itu

"Ayo! Sasu-nii hahaha….." Seru Nina yang gembira, Sasuke yang awalnya terkejut tangannya ditarik langsung tersenyum menlihat wajah ceria Nina

"Hn. ayo" yah walau masih menggunakan sifat Uchihanya

Naruto yang melihat interaksi itu dari pinggir hamparan bunga hanya tersenyum, lalu ia menghadapkan badannya kearah kanan, setelah itu ia melakukan Handseal Tiger

" **Mokuton!"**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya tak lama tanah dibawahnya bergetar lalu keluarlah kayu-kayu yang kemudian membentuk sebuah meja besar dengan 2 bangku panjang, Naruto tersenyum hasil karyanya

"Hmm… lumayan. Yosh! Dengan begini tinggal makanannya" Naruto lalu mengambil gulungan yang berada tempat penyimpanan dipaha kirinya lalu menaruhnya di meja

Setelah itu Naruto membuka gulungan 'makanan' itu dimeja tersebut, sekarang ia bisa melihat kanji Fuinjutsu yang menyimpan sesuatu lalu dengan melakukan Handseal tiger ia melepaskan segelnya

" **Kai!"**

POFF!

Sekarang terlihatlah makanan dalam jumlah banyak dimeja tersebut, melihat itu Naruto tersenyum lalu melepaskan jubah Kagenya setelah itu menaruhnya dibangku samping meja tersebut

Naruto lalu berdiri melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan sedang dihiasi bunga oleh Nina dan Ekspresi malu dari Sasuke itu membuat hiburan tersendiri untuknya

"Hahahaha! Lihat wajahmu itu, Teme. Hahaha…." Tawa Naruto melihat Sasuke kini sudah seperti Bunga Hidup yang saat ini sedang mengejar Nina yang berlari dengan tawa riangnya

 **TING!**

 **[Salam Kouseikage-sama. Maaf mengganggu anda, saat ini Tim Operasi Kemanusiaan sedang bergerak menuju koordinat ***** dalam waktu 40 menit kami akan tiba]** Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat melihat kini muncul tampilan AR yang menampilkan Kepala Tim Operasi Kemanusiaan yang ditugaskannya

 **[Baiklah, cepatlah bergerak]**

 **[Ha'I Kouseikage-sama]** Komunikasi tersebut berakhir, lalu Naruto berjalan menuju bangku panjang disamping meja tersebut

" **Transform!"** Seketika Armor yang menyelimuti Naruto menghilang seraya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

Mendudukan dirinya Naruto melihat keatas langit lalu memejamkan matanya, tapi baru saja ia mejamkan mata saat ini ia merasakan ada sesuatu menaiki tubuhnya lalu menyelipkan sesuatu ditelinganya

"Nina-chan"

Naruto membuka matanya lalu menatap kedepan melihat Nina yang saat ini bahagia sambil menepukan kedua tangannya senang karena telah menaruh bunga disela telinga Naruto

Naruto tersenyum lalu mengangkat tubuh kecil Nina dan menaruhnya disamping dirinya, setelah itu Naruto menengok kebelakang melihat Sasuke yang mendekat sambil membersihkan dirinya dari bunga-bunga

"Nina-chan, apa Nina senang?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap kepala Nina

"Tentu saja! Nii-san tahu? Tadi Nina menaluh Baaanyak! cekali Bunga dikepala Sasu-nii hihiihi…" Jawab Nina yang terlihat senang menceritakan ia bermain tadi dengan Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke yang baru saja duduk disamping nina hanya diam

Naruto tertawa mendengar semua cerita Nina, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Sasuke

"40 menit" Ujar Naruto , Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti

Kryuuuk!

Naruto dan Sasuke dengan cepat menatap Nina ditengah mereka yang saat ini memegangi perutnya

"Hahaha,,,,, nah Nina-chan lihat, ini semua untukmu. Makanlah sampai kenyang" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum senang mengusap kepala Nina

"Hn. Makanlah semua ini Nina-chan" Ujar Datar Sasuke, Nina tersenyum senang mengangguk lalu mengambil sumpit yang dikasih Naruto , Nina bisa melihat saat ini didepannya banyak sekali makanan seperti, Ramen, Katsudon, Sashimi, Sushi, Yakiniku, dan lainnya

"ITTADAKIMASU!" Nina lalu memakan semua makanan yang ada dimeja dengan lahap, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum senang

Nina lalu menghentikan makannya membuat Naruto dan Sasuke bingung, " Apa makanannya tidak enak?" Tanya Sasuke yang kali ini mendahului Naruto, Mereka berdua bingung padahal makanan ini dibuat langsung oleh chef handal di Negara mereka

"tidak-tidak, makanan ini sangat enak. tapi aku ingin Naru-nii dan Sasu-nii ikut makan baleng Nina" Ujar Nina yang meminta Naruto dan Sasuke ikut makan bersamanya dan dengan terpaksa mereka ikut makan

"ittadakimasu…" Ujar mereka yang terpaksa harus ikut makan saat melihat Puppy Eye no Jutsu milik Nina

 **15 Menit mereka makan**

"Uhuk!-Uhuk!"

"Pelan-pelan makannya Nina" Ujar Naruto memberikan air minum saat melihat Nina tersedak saat makan

Nina lalu mengambil gelas yang diberikan Naruto lalu meminum airnya perlahan

"Fuah~" setelah minum Naruto lalu mengelap sisa makanan dibibir Nina

"Makanlah sampai kenyang" Ujar Naruto tersenyum mengusap kepala Nina dan Nina yang tersenyum pada Naruto

Tap!

Tap!

Sasuke menghentikan makannya saat merasakan chakra seseorang yang akan mendekat, lalu ia melirikan matanya pada Naruto dimana Naruto masih membantu Nina makan

'Biarkan saja' Telepati Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke yang melanjutkan makan sayur tomatnya

Tap!

Sekarang disamping kanan tempat Naruto,Sasuke, dan Nina sedang makan makanan, terlihat sekumpulan orang yang berjumlah sekitar 1150 orang semuanya memiliki rambut berwarna merah, sekumpulan orang itu juga memakai pakaian yang lusuh dan kusam, mereka semua terdiri dari berbagai usia, lalu yang berdiri paling depan terlihat memiliki usia 50 an dan sepertinya pemimpin orang-orang tersebut

Orang paling depan yang kemungkinan adalah pemimpin dari orang-orang itu pun berjalan maju menghampiri tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berada

"Ma-Maaf Tuan-Tuan yang terhormat, Perkenalkan saya **Uzumaki Arashi** dan orang-orang dibelakangku, kami adalah Clan **Uzumaki** " Ujar orang itu memperkenalkan dirinya yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi. Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu menghentikan makannya, sedangkan Nina langsung menengok dengan mulut yang masih memakan daging yakiniku miliknya

"Arashi Jii-san!" Nina langsung turun dari bangkunya lalu berlari memeluk Arashi

Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya lalu mereka turun berjalan menghampiri Arashi atau lebih tepatnya Nina

"Naru-nii kenalkan ini Arashi-jiisan!" Ujar Nina menghampiri Naruto memperkenalkan Arashi padanya dan Sasuke yang sudah berada didekat Arashi, Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu lalu mengusap surai merah Nina setelah itu menatap datar Arashi

"Hm. Perkenalkan aku Ootsutsuki Naruto dan disebelahku Uchiha Sasuke" Ujar Naruto memeperkenalkan dirinya dan Sasuke pada Arashi.

Naruto juga bisa melihat orang-orang yang datang bersama Arashi semuanya menatap makanan yang masih sangat banyak dimeja yang Naruto buat sambil menelan ludah masing-masing, menyadari itu Naruto tersenyum mengerti

"Se-sebelumnya maafkan kami yang mengganggu kalian, tapi bi-bisakah kalian membagi sedikit makanan pada kami. Tidak perlu banyak-banyak! Cukup sedi-"

"Tentu"

"eh?"

Mereka semua Clan Uzumaki yang mendengar mengedipkan mata masih memproses apa yang mereka dengar. Arashi masih bingung, sebab belum selesai ia menyelesaikan ucapannya Naruto sudah memotongnya dengan setuju tanpa mendengarkan Arashi sampai selesai

"Be-Benarkah itu?" tanya salah satu Pria yang berada dibelakang Arashi dengan tatapan mengharap.

Naruto bisa melihat kalau pria tersebut sedang menjaga wanita yang sepertinya istrinya yang terlihat tengah mengandung

Naruto tersenyum hangat, " Tentu, silahkan kalian ambil dan apabila ada yang kurang beritahu aku. tapi ingat! Jangan ada yang berebut, bagikan makanan itu yang adil" mendengar Naruto mengatakan hal itu, Semua Penduduk Uzumaki dengan segera berjalan menghampiri Meja yang penuh makanan tersebut lalu sesuai perkataan Naruto mereka membagikan dengan rata makanan yang ada dimeja tersebut

"Teme, tolong bantu mereka yang terlihat kesulitan dengan makanannya dan apabila ada yang kurang kau tahukan harus apa. Oh iya beri mereka semua pil hijau itu." Ujar Naruto menatap Sasuke yang berada dikanannya, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lalu bergegas berbalik menghampiri seluruh Uzumaki yang tengah memakan makanannya direrumputan

"waahhh,,, Naru-nii baik sekali mau ngasih makan Nina dan orang lain, pasti Naru-nii Pahlawan! Hihihihi…." Ujar Nina pada Naruto dengan girangnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu mengangkat Nina untuk ia taruh diatas

'Pahlawan ya? Kau belum mengerti kerasnya dunia ini,,,'

Arashi yang melihat bagaimana Naruto, tiba-tiba saja matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening tanpa ia sadari dan tanpa sadar ia menangis bahagia dan bersyukur

"eh? Arashi-san, kenapa anda menangis? Apa saya menyakiti anda" Ujar Naruto yang bingung melihat arashi yang menangis, Arashi yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu mengusap air matanya

"Ahahaha… tidak, anda tidak berbuat buruk apapun. Malah kebalikannya, Saya sangat berterima kasih anda mau membantu kami, sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih, Terima kasih banyak Ootsutsuki-san, terima kasih" Arashi hendak membungkuk 90 derajat hanya saja bahunya tertahan oleh tangan seseorang, mendongakan kepalanya Arashi bisa melihat kalau Naruto yang menahannya dengan tersenyum

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Arashi-san. Apa yang aku lakukan ini masih belum seberapa, tenanglah rakyatmu akan selamat. Sebentar lagi bantuan dari Negaraku akan datang. Tunggulah sebentar lagi" Ujar Naruto yang tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit, sedangkan Nina yang berada diatasnya tengah asik menepuk-nepuk surai putih keperakan Naruto

Arashi kembali meneteskan air matanya, perasaannya saat ini tak tentu. Karena akhirnya rakyatnya akan selamat, sudah lama sekali ia menantikan saat ini, setiap Shinobi yang datang kesini hanya memiliki niat buruk dengan menculik salah satu rakyatnya dan baru kali ini ia bertemu Shinobi yang mau membantu Rakyatnya

Naruto yang melihat Arashi kembali sedih hanya bisa menunjukan senyum gugupnya

Grep!

Naruto melebarkan matanya saat tiba-tiba saja ia dipeluk oleh Arashi, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum maklum

"Hiks…Arigatou,,,Arigatou,,,," Naruto menepuk punggung Arashi yang terlihat kurus, setelah itu Arashi melepas pelukannya sambil mengusap jejak airmatanya

"Maafkan saya Ootsutsuki-san"

"Naruto. Panggil saja Naruto" Ujar Naruto tersenyum lalu setelah itu ia merogoh kantung ninja yang berada dipaha kirinya mengeluarkan pil Hijau lalu ia memberikannya pada Arashi

"Arashi-san, makanlah ini" Arashi menerima pemberian Naruto lalu memakannya

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Arashi diselubungi aura berwarna hijau dan arashi saat ini merasakan tubuhnya kembali Prima, ia merasa dapat melakukan apapun tidak ada lagi rasa lemah saat menggerakan tubuh

"Arashi-san perlu anda tahu, Clan saya Ootsutsuki merupakan leluhur dari Uzumaki jadi secara keturunan kita adalah saudara. Dan bisa tolong ceritakan bagaimana Clan Uzumaki dapat selamat dari pembantaian yang terjadi 30 tahun yang lalu?" Tanya Naruto sekaligus memberitahu kalau Uzumaki masih terikat persaudaraan dengan Ootsutsuki. Arashi yang mendengar itu sempat terkejut ketika ia baru sadar tentang Ootsutsuki

'ja-jadi dia adalah keturunan Ootsutsuki yang merupakan Clan terkuat itu, bukankah itu mitos…' pikir Arashi yang terkejut tapi rasa terkejut itu harus ia hilangkan karena ia harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Clan Uzumaki dari Awal-sekarang

Naruto yang melihat Arashi sepertinya akan bercerita kemudian menurunkan Nina, " Nah Nina-chan, Bantu Sasu-nii disana yah. Oke?" Ujar Naruto meminta Nina untuk pergi membantu Sasuke agar bisa masuk kepembicaraan dengan Arashi

"Hu'um, Nina akan membantu Sasu-nii YEY!" Setelah itu Nina berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mendata seluruh Uzumaki

Naruto yang melihat itu lalu menggunakan jutsu mokutonnya untuk membuat bangku untuk ia dan Arashi duduk. Setelah ia dan Arashi duduk , Naruto mempersilahkan Arashi

"Nah Arashi-san silahkan lanjutkan" Arashi mengangguk lalu mulai menjelaskan semuanya

"Sebenarnya Ketika dulu Uzushiogakure diserang oleh Aliansi 3 Desa besar yaitu Kumo-Kiri-Iwa. Kami sebagian diungsikan ketempat persembunyian rahasia dan dilindungi oleh Kekkai yang sangat kuat oleh Sandaime Uzukage, Uzumaki Seishu. Semua yang diungsikan adalah anak-anak dan para wanita sedangkan para Pria yang bergelar Chuunin dan Jounin bertugas melawan Aliansi Tiga Desa besar itu..." Naruto mengangguk menyimak apa yang diceritakan Arashi

"… Setelah Peperangan berakhir selama satu minggu, kami semua keluar dari persembunyian dan apa yang kami lihat selanjutnya membuat kami hanya bisa menangisi kepergian semua saudara kami, karena semua yang dimiliki Uzushiogakure Habis tak tersisa. lalu setelah itu kami semua berusaha bertahan hidup dengan mencoba bercocok tanam dan mencari makanan disekitar pulau Uzu karena kami semua Trauma dengan Dunia luar yang bisa saja ketika Aliansi mengetahui Uzumaki masih hidup maka mereka akan menghabisi kami, oleh karena itu sampai sekarang kami mengisolasikan diri..." Naruto mengangguk dan menatap prihatin dengan yang terjadi

"… tetapi tadi karena Kekkai yang kubuat sudah lemah sehingga membuat 5 Shinobi Iwa berhasil menemukan kami dan berniat menculik salah satu dari kami, tapi gagal karena seperti yang kau lihat. Keluarga Nina melawan ke-5 Shinobi tersebut dan akhirnya mereka meninggalkan Nina seorang diri.." Naruto mengernyitkan dahi mendengar itu

"Kenapa kalian tidak membantu Keluarga Nina?" Tanya Naruto membuat Arashi merasa bersalah

"… maafkan kami Naruto-san, Kejadian itu begitu cepat bahkan kami tidak tahu kalau ada Shinobi dari desa lain yang berhasil menembus Kekkai yang aku buat. Bahkan kami semua sadar ada yang menyusup ketika mendengar sebuah teriakan lalu Ledakan besar terjadi menghanguskan rumah Keluarga Nina" Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk lalu meminta Arashi meneruskan ceritanya

"…. Singkatnya kami semua saat ini mengalami krisis makanan sejak gagalnya panen dan tidak adanya makanan yang bisa dimakan disekitar pulau Uzu, ditambah hanya Kami saja yang tinggal dipulau ini dan tidak ada yang berani dari kami untuk keluar pulau atau sekedar mencari makanan dilaut, tapi sekali lagi saya mengucapkan terimakasih karena berkat Naruto-san dan Uchiha-san mau menolong kami" Naruto yang menyimak semua cerita Arashi kemudian mengangguk mengerti

"Hmm.. begitu. Arashi-san, aku adalah seorang Pemimpin dari sebuah Negara besar Yaitu **Kouseikage** dari Negara besar Kousei dan Sahabatku tadi adalah **Perdana Menteri** Negara tersebut, oke aku akan menjelaskan secara singkat Negaraku itu" Naruto kemudian menjelaskan Tentang Negara Kousei pada Arashi yang terlihat menyimak dengan jelas apa yang dijelaskan Naruto

15 menit berlalu untuk Naruto menjelaskan tentang **Negara Kousei** dan selama itu pula Ekspresi Arashi berubah-ubah tergantung apa yang Naruto jelaskan. Selama itu juga Sasuke saat ini telah selesai mendata dan memeriksa semua rakyat Uzumaki dibantu oleh Nina yang saat ini terlihat senang berada diatas bahu Sasuke, lalu Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan Arashi berada

"Naruto, semua sudah selesai" Ujar datar Sasuke pada Naruto, mengabaikan rambutnya saat ini sedang dimain-mainkan oleh Nina

Naruto yang mendengar itu bangun dari tempat duduk kayunya diikuti oleh Arashi

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah selesai. Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu pada anda dan Clan Uzumaki, Arashi-san. Mengingat Para Uzumaki lumayan banyak dan pulau ini hanya kalian yang menempati, aku ingin menjadikan Pulau Uzu sebagai Bagian dari Negara Kousei?" Tawar Naruto membuat Arashi yang mendengarnya tersenyum

"Aku mewakili Clan Uzumaki menyetujui itu, kami akan sangat bersyukur jika kalian mau menjadikan kami sebagai bagian dari Negara Kousei" Naruto yang mendengar itu memberikan jabat tangan yang dibalas oleh Arashi dan secara tidak resmi Pulau Uzu menjadi bagian dari Negara Besar Kousei

"Sasuke apa kau merekam ini?" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke disampingnya dan dijawab anggukan oleh Sasuke

'beritahu mereka, Misi kemanusiaan akan ditambah Misi pengamanan dan pengambil alihan pulau'

'Aku mengerti' jawab telepati Sasuke

"Baiklah, Arashi-san kita akan mengurus Administrasi,Management pemerintahan, pemindahan kekuasaan, dan segalanya di Negara Kousei. Saat ini kita perlu pindah lokasi, dimana sudah ada Rekan dari Negaraku yang akan memberikan Bantuan" Ujar Naruto pada Arashi yang sekali lagi tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu

"Baiklah Naruto-san. Nina-chan jangan mangacak-acak rambut Uchiha-san seperti itu" Tegur Arashi berniat mengambil Nina dari kepala Sasuke namun ditolak oleh Sasuke

"Hn. Biarkan saja dan tolong panggil saja Sasuke ,Arashi-san" Ujar datar Sasuke dengan tangan kiri mencubit pipi Nina diatasnya

"Baiklah, saya mengerti" Jawab Arashi. Naruto yang melihat itu kemudian berbalik menuju kumpulan Uzumaki itu, diikuti Sasuke dan Arashi dibelakangnya

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berhenti melangkah bersama Sasuke disampingnya sedangkan Arashi terus berjalan menghampiri para Uzumaki itu lalu berbalik melihat Naruto

"Para Uzumaki ku yang aku cintai. Kalian semua saat ini berbahagialah, karena kalian sudah menjadi bagian dari Negara Kousei no Kuni. Aku akan memindahkan lokasi kita saat ini ketempat dimana kita akan bertemu rekan-rekan ku, jadi aku harap kalian semua berpeganganlah satu dengan lainnya" Mereka semua yang mendengar itu menatap bahagia, bahkan ada yang menangis mendengar kalau mereka akan diselamatkan bahkan menjadi bagian dari sebuah Negara

Setelah itu mereka semua berdiri berjalan saling mendekati Arashi lalu berpegangan tangan satu sama lain, Naruto yang melihat itu menatap Sasuke disampingnya juga Nina yang terlihat senang

"Pegang pundakku Sasuke" Sasuke melakukan apa yang diperintahkan dan Nina entah karena mengerti apa yang Naruto ucapkan ia memegang dengan kencang rambut Sasuke

'Anak ini sungguh merepotkan…' batin Sasuke kesal merasakan cengkraman Nina pada Rambutnya

Pluk!

Naruto yang merasa Sasuke telah memegang pundaknya lalu ia memegang tangan Arashi yang berada didepannya

"Bersiaplah!"

Sring!

Mereka semua menghilang dari tempat tersebut dan hanya menyisakan daun-daun yang berjatuhan serta Meja makan yang Naruto lupa hilangkan. Membuat keadaan tersebut hening dan hanya terdengar suara daun rimbun yang diterpa angin

.

.

.

 **Pinggir Pantai dekat Samudra Kanashii**

Sring!

Pinggir pantai dekat laut Kanashii itu. Terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, Nina, Arashi, dan Para Uzumaki yang lain. Para Uzumaki terlihat masih memejamkan matanya begitu juga Arashi, sedangkan Nina sudah membuka matanya bersama Sasuke dan Naruto

"ahahaha…. Nii-san Keren! Arashi Jii-san Lihat! Apa itu yang namanya laut?" Teriak Nina membuat mereka semua yang memejamkan matanya mulai membuka mata dan hal selanjutnya mereka semua terkejut

"apa?! Dimana Kita?!"

"Dimana kita sekarang?!"

"Bagaimana kita bisa berada disini?!"

Pertanyaan-Pertanyaan terus terlontar dari mulut Para Uzumaki yang terkejut melihat keadaan sekitar mereka yang sudah berubah dan Cahaya matahari hangat yang menyinari mereka. Sasuke lalu menurunkan Nina setelah itu menyerahkannya pada Arashi

"Dimana kita sekarang Naruto-san?" Tanya Arashii dengan Nina berada dipegangan tangan kanannya

Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap laut disampingnya dengan terpaan angin yang menggoyangkan setiap helai rambut putih keperakannya

"Kita saat ini berada di dekat pantai yang terhubung dengan Samudra Kanashii, kita akan menunggu rekan-rekanku tiba disini" Jawab Naruto yang setelah itu berjalan diikuti Sasuke menghampiri Clan Uzumaki yang sedang duduk beristirahat menunggu bantuan yang akan datang sebentar lagi

"apa ada yang kalian butuhkan lagi? Sasuke apa Persediaan makanan masih ada?" Tanya Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar melihat para Uzumaki yang beristirahat, lalu menengok kebelakang pada Sasuke

Para Uzumaki yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat

"tidak perlu Naruto-san, ini sudah cukup. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami" Ujar Salah satu Pria Uzumaki yang saat ini sedang menemani istrinya yang sedang hamil dibawah pohon

"Persediaan makanan kita tinggal satu gulungan saja Naruto" Jawab Sasuke yang menyerahkan gulungan yang berisi makanan pada Naruto. Naruto mengambil gulungan tersebut lalu kembali menatap Para Uzumaki

"Tidak usah dipikirkan. Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu bilang saja padaku" Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat, lalu ia berbalik berjalan menghampiri Arashi

Arashi yang melihat Naruto menuju kearahnya tersenyum dengan perasaan bersyukur

"Arigatou Naruto-san, Sasuke-san" Ujar Arashi yang kembali berterima kasih. Sedangkan Nina yang berada dipegangannya terlihat penasaran dengan menatap polos laut yang dilihatnya

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengayunkan tangan kanannya pelan, " maa…maa… Sekarang lebih baik kau temani saudaramu yang seduh berkumpul disana itu dan bawalah ini jika kalian masih lapar. Biarkan Nina bermain bersama kami" Ujar Naruto yang kemudian melemparkan gulungan makanan tersebut yang akhirnya ditangkap oleh Arashi

"Saya mengerti Kouseikage-sama. Nah Nina jiji akan kesana dulu, kau ingin bermain air laut kan? Mainlah dengan Nii-san mu ini" Setelah mengatakan itu Arashi menyerahkan Nina pada Naruto, lalu ia permisi untuk pergi menuju tempat Clan Uzumaki berkumpul

Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu melihat Naruto yang menggendong Nina diatasnya hanya bisa menghela Nafas lelah

"Jadi ini maksudmu datang kepulau ini?" Tanya Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu menengok kesamping melihat Sasuke dengan senyum tipisnya

"yah, aku menyadari ini saat di Kirigakure. Kau tidak percaya bukan kalau Clan Uzumaki masih Hidup?" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum senangnya

"tidak, aku percaya. Jika Clan Uchiha saja selamat kenapa Clan Uzumaki tidak" Jawab sasuke datar. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk lalu ia melihat keatas pada Nina yang saat ini kedua tangannnya ia pegang

"Nah Nina-chan ayo kita main kepantai" Ajak Naruto dengan cengirannya. Nina yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar

"Ayo Nii-san!"

Setelah itu Mereka Naruto, Nina dan Sasuke bermain dipantai. Nina sangat senang saat bermain air laut, ia terus berlarian dipantai dengan Naruto yang mengejarnya tanpa merasa lelah. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tengah tiduran dipinggir pantai dengan kursi sandaran serta payung yang ia minta Naruto buatkan dengan elemen kayunya.

Clan Uzumaki yang melihat itu dari jauh hanya bisa menatap diam dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke kepada mereka

"Ne Arashi-san, apa mereka benar-benar membantu kita? Atau jangan-jangan mereka adalah salah satu Shinobi yang ingin menculik dan memanfaatkan kita" tanya salah satu Uzumaki bergender perempuan yang pergelangan kakinya diperban akibat luka yang dideritanya

Arashi yang saat ini sedang duduk membelakangi pantai langsung menatap Uzumaki tersebut lalu dengan senyuman tuanya ia menjawab

"Merekalah yang selama ini kita tunggu-tunggu, Hibi-chan. Mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki niat buruk pada kita, malah mereka ingin menjaga kita karena Anak yang berambut putih itu adalah keturunan Clan Ootsutsuki yang merupakan leluhur kita, sesuai dengan yang ramalan katakan **'** _ **Uzumaki akan mengalami masa-masa tersulitnya bahkan dalan sejarah uzumaki itu adalah yang paling sulit, setelah itu Uzumaki akan diselamatkan oleh keturunan dari luluhur kalian(Ootsutsuki) dan kalian harus mengabdi pada orang itu**_ " Ujar Arashi menjelaskan sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan Uzumaki tadi, tapi selanjutnya ia bingung sebab saat ini ia melihat kalau Saudara-Saudaranya semuanya terlihat Terperangah dengan mulut terbuka dan mata bergetar serta bulir keringat mengalir dari pelipis masing-masing, melihat kearah belakang Arashi

'kenapa mereka?' batin Arashi yang bingung

"Mu-Mustahil,,,,,"

"A-Apa i-itu…"

"Ti-tidak Mungkin!..."

Arashi yang semakin bingung dengan Ekspresi serta kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Saudara Uzumakinya mulai dirundung penasaran untuk melihat kebelakang

"Sebenarnya apa yang ka-"

Arashi tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-kata saat ia melihat apa yang Saudara uzumakinya lihat. Nafasnya tercekat bahkan untuk berkedip saja terasa sulit untuknya saat melihat hal yang pertama kali ia lihat selama hidupnya

 **Di laut dekat pantai Kanashii**

Cahaya matahari bersinar terang, menyilaukan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Saat ini terlihat air laut yang bergelombang menuju pantai terpotong oleh Kapal-Kapal besar yang berlayar menuju pantai dekat laut Kanashii

Kapal-Kapal yang tidak pernah Kelima Negara besar lihat bahkan dibuat, Kapal-kapal berlapis lapisan yang terbuat dari bahan yang lebih kuat dari baja bahkan berlian sekalipun. Kilauan corak yang menyala berwarna perak disetiap dibagian Kapal, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan terkesima

Diatas kapal-kapal yang berjumlah 50 dan 6 kapal putih berlambang **Palang Merah** itu juga tengah terbang pesawat pengangkut bahkan Class tempur, terbang mengikuti pergerakan kapal-kapal itu . Semua pesawat itu berjumlah kisaran puluhan buah dan belum termasuk pesawat yang berada di 6 kapal induk super Class Nimitz itu semuanya memiliki corak yang menyala berwarna perak disetiap dibagian pesawat

(Pesawat pengangkut bentuknya seperti pesawat yang ada di Film Avatar hanya saja mesin baling-baling diganti oleh Jet Engine yang dapat digerakan arahnya untuk melakukan manuver, sedangkan Pesawat Class tempur yah seperti yang ada sekarang ini atau kurang lebih seperti di Macross delta)

 **Anjungan Kapal Induk besar yang berada ditengah**

Terlihat para Awak kapal yang mulai sibuk karena hampir mendekati lokasi dan dibagian tempat berdirinya Kapten Kapal tersebut, terlihat seorang Pria yang berpakaian militer dengan corak hitam dan abu-abu dengan topi dan lambang didada sebelah kirinya yang menandakan ia berasal dari Angkatan Laut, Kousei Army

Pria tersebut menatap lurus kedepan dengan tangan bersidekap

"Hubungkan aku dengan semua Personil" Perintah Pria tersebut dengan Nada tegasnya, Pria tersebut sepertinya Pemimpin dari semua pasukan yang diperintah oleh Naruto

"Ha'I Semua terhubung" Jawab seorang Pria yang berada dibagian Operator Komunikasi pada Kapten Kapal tersebut

Setelah itu didepan Kapten Kapal tersebut muncul Layar AR yang berjumlah banyak mengelilingi 180 Derajat dirinya yang menampilkan Orang yang memiliki Seragam dasar militer dengan corak hitam dan abu-abu hanya saja terlihat berbeda sedikit disetiap Angkatan Militernya, tapi ada 6 layar yang menampilkan orang yang memiliki pakaian dasar militer yang sama hanya saja dengan tambahan Jas kedokteran yang dipakainya

 **[Perhatian kepada semuanya! Sebentar lagi kita akan mendekati Lokasi,,,]** Bersamaan dengan kata-kata yang terdengar hingga keluar Kapal itu membuat semua orang mendengarnya

 **[kepada semua personil diharap Persiapkan segala keperluan bantuan dan Pengamanan,,,]**

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu mulai bergerak kesana kemari mempersiapkan segala sesuatu, untuk militer mereka semua saat ini sudah memakai **War Suit Kousei Army** lalu berbaris keposisi masing-masing naik kedalam Pesawat angkut Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey hanya saja baling-balingnya diganti Zet Engine yang dapat digerakkan arahnya, setelah itu pesawat tersebut menyalakan mesinnya bersiap terbang

Kapten kapal yang berada ditengah tersebut menatap tajam kedepan lalu dengan perkataan terakhirnya

 **[Operasi Mulai!]**

Sekarang kita lihat bagaimana Operasi tersebut berjalan, Setelah perkataan sang Kapten. Semua pesawat Zet Melesat cepat terbang mencapai ketinggian Stratosfer, bergerak mengamankan area sekitar pulau

 **[Kepada semua Skuadron lakukan Formasi Hexagon, Berpencar!]** Semua pesawat Zet tersebut membagi kelompok dan mulai berpencar mengelilingi pulau tersebut hingga kalau kita tarik semua jejak pesawat zet, Pulau tersebut seperti berada ditengah Hexagon raksasa

 **[Kepada semua Armada Amankan area sekitar Pulau]**

Untuk Para Kapal-kapal selain kapal induk, mereka semua melakukan formasi mengelilingi Pulau dengan lingkaran pertama mengelilingi searah jarum jam, lingkaran kedua(tengah) berlawanan Arah sedangkan lingkaran Ketiga (paling dekat dengan pulau) tetap diposisi memantau keadaan sekitar

 **Di semua kapal Induk**

saat ini pesawat pengangkut Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey-X mulai menyalakan zet pendorongnya hingga sekarang pesawat tersebut terangkat, lalu setelah itu Zet pendorong yang berada dibelakang pesawat menyala menerbangkan pesawat tersebut menuju pantai tempat Clan Uzumaki Berada

Sementara itu Pasukan Kousei yang menaiki Kapal Serbu Amfibi mulai berlayar mendekati bibir pantai

 **At Naruto**

Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri tersenyum menatap kearah laut dimana angin kencang menerpa dirinya, saat ini ia dapat melihat Rekan Negaranya melakukan Operasi Penyelamatan dan Pengamanan pulau Uzu. Nina yang berada disampingnya saat ini menatap bingung melihat Kapal dan Pesawat yang sepertinya melakukan sesuatu

Tap!

Tap!

Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya melihat Kousei Army melakukan Operasi yang sedang dilakukan

"Hn, mereka tiba" Ujar Datar Sasuke

"Yah,,, Ayo kita panggil Clan Uzumaki untuk segera berkumpul" Perintah Naruto lalu menatap nina dibawahnya

"Nina-chan, Kita ke Arashi-jiji ya?" Nina yang mendengar itu mendongak lalu mengangguk dengan senyum cerianya lalu mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Naruto

"Ayo Sasuke!" Ajak Naruto kemudian mereka berjalan menghampiri Clan Uzumaki berada

.

.

.

GLUK!

Clan Uzumaki masih terpaku, begitu juga dengan Arashi yang menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, tidak menyadari Naruto,Nina dan Sasuke yang menghampiri mereka

"I-inikah,,,,Ke-kekuatan Negara K-Ko-Kousei itu,," Ujar Arashi yang tergagap dengan jantungnya yang terus berdetak kencang membayangkan jika benda-benda yang ia lihat menyerang sesuatu

'apa kita salah meminta bantuan?' batin mereka semua tanpa menyadari Naruto yang menatap bingung saat melihat Clan Uzumaki yang tepaku

"Ekhem…. Lebih baik kalian ikut aku, sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang" Ujar Naruto menyadarkan mereka lalu mereka semua mengangguk mengerti tanpa banyak komentar,

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya lalu ia berbalik menatap Sasuke, " Sasuke, arahkan Clan Uzumaki, aku akan melakukan sesuatu" Perintah Naruto sambil menyerahkan Nina pada Arashi , Sasuke yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti

"Ikut aku" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke berbalik berjalan diikuti Clan Uzumaki. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum apa lagi saat melihat Bell-Boeing V-22 Osprey-X telah mendarat lalu personil Kousei Army mengarahkan Clan Uzumaki memasuki pesawat itu yang setelah itu diterbangkan menuju ke 6 Kapal Rumah Sakit

Sring!

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan putih. Sasuke dari kejauhan yang saat ini berbicara pada salah satu Perajuti langsung menengok saat Naruto menghilang

'Kau terlalu bekerja keras Naruto, mungkin aku harus bersyukur karena bisa merasakan Kasih sayang orang tua dan bisa merasakan kebahagiaan masa kecil. Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu berbuat hal luar biasa ini? Bahkan kau berhasil membentuk sebuah Negara besar, kau masih misterius Naruto' Batin Sasuke yang menatap sedih tempat Naruto menghilang, lalu

 **[Sasuke-sama?]** Sasuke langsung kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Perajurit didepannya

.

.

.

.

.

Sring!

Ditengah pulau Uzu, terlihat Naruto yang muncul berdiri mendongak keatas menatap langit biru yang terlihat cerah itu, dan bayangan langit tersebut terlihat jelas dimata Naruto seakan terdapat langit yang sama dimata Naruto

" **Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"**

POff!

POff!

Setelah Naruto menyebutkan jutsunya tercipta empat Bunshin yang mengelilinginya, Naruto lalu menatap satu persatu ke empat bunshinya

"Kita buat Kekkai"

"Ha'I"

Sring!

Ke empat Bunshin tersebut menghilang meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri, Naruto lalu menyentuh tombol yang berada disamping ECW nya

 **[Kepada Semua pesawat tempur, segeralah mendarat. Semua Kapal yang berjarak 15 km dari bibir pantai diharap merapat ]**

 **[Semua Skuadron Mendarat!]**

 **[Ha'I Kouseikage-sama]**

Setelah Naruto mengatakan itu, semua Pesawat Zet tempur yang berada di lapisan Stratosfer mulai mendarat menuju kapal Induk, lalu kapal-kapal mulai merapat menjauhi hingga masuk lingkup 15 Km dari bibir pantai. Setelah 5 menit, Naruto lalu berjalan satu langkah

Empat Bunshin Naruto akhirnya sampai ditempat yang dituju yaitu daerah laut dengan jarak 15 km dari Pulau Uzu

'Sudah diposisi?' Tanya Naruto lewat pikirannya pada ke empat Bunshinnya yang menyebar 4 arah mata angin

' **siap BOS!'**

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari Bunshinnya, Naruto lalu merapalkan Handseal dengan sangat cepat dan dalam waktu bersamaan juga diikuti oleh para Bunshinnya, setelah selesai Naruto dan para Bunshin menapakkan tangan kanannya seraya menyebutkan Jutsunya

" **FUIN!"**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya, dari masing-masing bunshin tercipta pilar dengan aksara-aksara kuno dan bertemu di satu titik yaitu pilar Aksara milik Naruto yang berada ditengah, lalu terbentuk dinding barrier hitam transparan yang saling berhubungan

Setelah beberapa detik Barier yang menutupi pulau itu menghilang dan semua kembali Normal, Bahkan Bunshin Naruto pun sudah hilang

Setelah menciptakan Barier Naruto lalu tersenyum setelah itu ia menghilang

Sring!

Di atas puncak pohon tertinggi di Pulau Uzu muncul Naruto yang berdiri di ujung dengan tangan bersidekap lalu ia menengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya

Poff!

Lalu tercipta kepulan asap, setelah kepulan asap menghilang kini terlihatlah Jubah Kebesarannya sebagai Seorang Pemimpin Negara Besar Kousei, Kouseikage

pandangan berputar mengelilingi Naruto yang sedang memakai jubahnya, lalu berhenti dibelakang Naruto yang saat ini menatap matahari Senja, menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya

"Haaah…. Aku tidak percaya sudah sejauh ini, mereka sepertinya sudah dapat mandiri…" Naruto menatap kedepan melihat kapal-kapal Negaranya mulai bergerak

",,, aku senang sekali bisa berguna untuk yang lain!" Naruto tersenyum menunjukan senyum cerahnya yang sangat terlihat tulus seakan tidak ada hal lain selain kebahagiaan yang dia tunjukan

",,, Si teme itu, selalu bertanya apa tujuanku? Kenapa aku berusaha keras seperti ini? Seakan tidak ada hari esok. Kau belum waktunya mengerti Sasuke" Naruto masih dengan senyumnya senang mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke

 **DEG!**

Naruto menunduk memegang dada sebelah kiri dan kepalanya, Setelah itu ia mendongak menampilkan senyum yang terkesan menahan sesuatu dengan pelipisnya yang meneteskan beberapa bulir keringat

"sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan diri"

Tapi setelah itu ia berdiri diujung pohon tersebut lalu menatap tajam kedepan

" **Bersiaplah Kalian, Kami bayangan Shinobi(Ninja no Kage) selalu mengawasi kalian"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PART 2 END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	18. Pengangkatan!

" _,,, Si teme itu, selalu bertanya apa tujuanku? Kenapa aku berusaha keras seperti ini? Seakan tidak ada hari esok. Kau belum waktunya mengerti Sasuke" Naruto masih dengan senyumnya senang mengingat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan Sasuke_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Naruto menunduk memegang dada sebelah kiri dan kepalanya, Setelah itu ia mendongak menampilkan senyum yang terkesan menahan sesuatu dengan pelipisnya yang meneteskan beberapa bulir keringat_

" _sepertinya aku terlalu memaksakan diri"_

 _Tapi setelah itu ia berdiri diujung pohon tersebut lalu menatap tajam kedepan_

" _ **Bersiaplah Kalian, Kami bayangan Shinobi(Ninja no Kage) selalu mengawasi kalian"**_

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Jawaban sudah saya balas untuk pengguna akun sedangkan yang guest apabila ada pertanyaan akan saya jawab di chap depan**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya atau ceritanya membosankan, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

5 Hari telah berlalu dan 7 hari sudah berlalu Naruto dan Sasuke meninggalkan misi mereka sebagai Shinobi Konoha. Pulau Uzu sudah mengalami banyak perubahan terutama Uzushiogakure yang sekarang menjadi Pusat kota

Alasan kenapa Naruto memilih pulau Uzu, itu karena letaknya strategis. berada di antara ketiga Negara, yaitu Hi no Kuni, Kaminari no Kuni, dan Mizu no Kuni. Naruto yakin perdagangan dan bisnis di Negara Bagiannya itu akan menghasilkan hasil yang memuaskan, tidak hanya itu dari sisi militer pun itu sangat strategis, Naruto dapat mengerahkan pasukannya untuk melawan kedua Negara tersebut jika mengancam Kousei no Kuni

Selama 5 hari ini juga, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah mengunjungi banyak Negara-Negara terutama Negara kecil untuk melakukan kerjasama, serta memberikan informasi umum jika terjadi kerjasama antar Negara, dan tentu saja banyak sambutan tidak mengenakan terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke saat berkunjung

Contohnya, seperti kunjungan mereka ke Negara Kumo yang terpaksa mereka harus menerima sambutan hangat dari Raikage yang seluruh tubuhnya dialiri listrik serta seratus lebih pasukan kumo mengepung mereka, tidak berhadapan pada pemimpin Ame, pengepungan Iwa, dll

Tapi tidak sedikit juga sambutan hangat yang mereka terima dari Negara-Negara kecil seperti Taki dan Tetsu yang menerima mereka dengan Hangat dan baik sehingga tercipta kerjasama yang terbentuk dengan damai

* * *

Pagi hari ini menjadi hari terakhir Naruto dan Sasuke berada di Pulau Uzu setelah menyelesaikan kunjungan kenegaraan pada Negara lain. Pulau Uzu mengalami rekontruksi dimana bangunan yang dibangun memiliki Struktur dan model bangunan yang sama dengan di pulau Kousei, meskipun begitu disitu juga dibentuk area Hijau, pohon-pohon, dan hutan lindung yang dilindungi. Sehingga dapat menjaga Ekosistem di pulau tersebut

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang berada di tengah-tengah kota Uzushio yang saat ini masih berjalan proses rekontruksi, mereka berdua tengah berdiri diatas teras dibangunan pusat pemerintahan Uzu melihat alat kontruksi membangun beberapa bangunan

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini sedang menatap kedepan menikmati semilir angin segar yang menerpa wajah mereka membuat surai mereka bergoyang, Naruto yang berdiri tersenyum sedangkan Sasuke yang duduk diatas pembatas dengan wajah datarnya

" Teme?" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang berada disampingnya

"Hn"

"Tugas kita di sini sudah selesai?" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berbalik berjalan

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik berdiri tegak di pagar pembatas lalu melompat ke belakang setelah itu berjalan mengikuti Naruto didepannya

* * *

Di Nami no kuni, terlihat di sebuah jembatan yang sedang dibangun. Terdapat team 7 dan team guy yang sedang membantu pembangunan jembatan tersebut beserta mengawasi pembangunannya. Zabuza dan Haku saat ini mengenakan topeng Anbu untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka karena ini adalah perintah langsung dari Naruto

Tidak lama lagi jembatan tersebut selesai dan Nami no kuni dapat terhubung dengan Hi no Kuni

Terlihat Sakura yang saat ini sedang menyiapkan minuman kepada para pekerja yang terlihat kelelahan, Menma juga terlihat sedang membantu Tazuna mengangkat balok kayu yang akan digunakan untuk jembatan tersebut.

Team guy tidak lupa membantu dengan Lee yang membantu memasang balok kayu dengan teriakan semangatnya, tenten pun juga ikut membantu menyiapkan teh bersama Sakura dan Neji yang saat ini mengawasi sekitar dengan byakugannya

Kakashi dan Guy yang berada di tengah jembatan melihat hal itu tersenyum, melihat kerjasama yang ditunjukkan genin mereka

"Kakashi, kulihat Menma sudah mulai pulih dari lukanya 4 hari lalu?" tanya Guy dengan cengiran khas yang menunjukan deretan gigi putih mengkilat miliknya

Tap!

Kakashi yang mendengar itu menutup bukunya lalu menatap datar Menma yang saat ini sedang membantu mengangkat balok kayu

"Hm, kau benar. Ini semua berkat Naruto, dia berhasil memulihkan kondisi menma, tapi aku tidak percaya kalau Naruto memiliki Mokuton apalagi ia dapat menggunakan medic-nin dengan sangat baik, bahkan aku yakin ia dapat menyaingi Tsunade-sama" Balas Kakashi menatap Naruto dan sasuke yang sedang duduk diam dipinggir jembatan, tidak berniat membantu sama sekali

'ada yang aneh, mereka sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa melakukan apapun' Batin Kakashi memicingkan matanya pada Naruto dan Sasuke

Guy yang mendengar itu menatap serius Kakashi, " tapi kakashi ia muridmu , kupikir kau mengetahuinya oleh sebab itu aku tidak bertanya. Aku sungguh tidak percaya muridmu merahasiakan itu" Ujar Guy menghela nafasnya lalu ia melihat Lee di kejauhan menunjukan senyum semangatnya padanya

"Namun guy, bukan itu masalahnya, pertanyaan yang tepat sekarang adalah Naruto memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa, tapi siapa yang melatihnya? Untuk medic-nin bisa kita asumsikan Tsunade-sama mengajarinya tapi untuk yang lain? Itulah yang ingin ku ketahui" Ujar Kakashi menjelaskan apa yang ada di benaknya pada Guy

Sedangkan guy yang ia jelaskan terlihat tidak mengerti membuat ia menghela nafasnya. Kakashi kembali menatap Naruto, ia tidak habis fikir atas kejadian 4 hari yang lalu saat dirinya di berikan semacam peringatan oleh Naruto, ia masih membayangkan tekanan KI yang sempat ia rasakan walau hanya singkat, tetapi hal itu membuat telapak tangannya bergetar saat kembali mengingat hal tersebut

'kekuatan itu,,, apa sebenarnya?'

Sedangkan Naruto yang ditatap oleh Kakashi hanya mengacuhkannya, ia lebih menikmati angin laut yang menerpa dirinya bersama Sasuke disampingnya

"3 menit lagi" ujar datar Naruto, Sasuke disampingnya yang mendengar itu mengangguk

"hn"

.

.

Menma saat ini sedang membantu mengangkat sebuah balok kayu bersama tazuna, namun seketika ia berhenti saat dilihatnya Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang berbicara

Ia menatap iri hal tersebut, ia ingin dirinya bisa berbicara dengan Nii-sannya. Namun seketika ia murung saat tiba-tiba saja terlintas ingatan ketika ia dan keluarganya menyiksa Naruto, sungguh ia dan keluarga sangat menyesali perbuatan mereka

Tazuna yang melihat hal itu menatap bingung menma yang murung membuat ia menghela nafasnya

"Haaahh… anak muda jaman sekarang" Gumam Tazuna, Menma yang mendengar itu seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tazuna

"apa?" tanya Menma, tazuna yang mendengar itu menepuk pundak menma

"Kau ingin bicara dengannya bukan? Kalau begitu pergilah, aku tidak tau masalah kalian tapi selesaikanlah" Ujar tazuna yang terkesan cuek yang berbalik sambil membawa balok kayu tersebut tanpa menengok pada Menma

Menma yang mendengar itu tersenyum kecut menatap kepergian Tazuna

'ini masalah yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan bicara saja…'

Menma kembali menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca, lalu ia memejamkan matanya untuk menguatkan tekadnya

"Yosh! Kali ini pasti berhasil"

.

.

.

Terlihat di pinggir jembatan Naruto dan Sasuke sedang membicarakan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya merencanakan sesuatu

"Sasuke, sebentar lagi bersiaplah" ujar Naruto menatap serius Sasuke yang menatap datar dirinya, menyimak apa yang ia sampaikan

"Hn, aku mengerti. Selanjutnya kita serahkan pada mereka" Ujar Sasuke yang terlihat mengerti apa yang di maksud Naruto

Mereka berdua lalu berdiri di pinggir jembatan, Kakashi yang melihat dari kejauhan hendak bertanya dan dari arah jembatan juga terlihat Menma yang menghampiri mereka berdua

"Naruto, sasuke apa yang-"

"Nii-san! Bi-"

 **Jleb! Jleb!**

 **.**

Kakashi, Guy, Menma, dan semua yang melihat itu melebarkan mata terkejut. Mereka semua tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat, Terutama Menma yang terlihat sangat Shok terpaku ditempat melihat kejadian itu, Didepan matanya sendiri ia melihat bagaimana sebuah Kunai meluncur menancap di tubuh rekannya terutama Nii-sannya

"NII-SAN!"

WUSHHH!

*BYURR!

Menma dan Kakashi berlari hendak menangkap tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke, namun mereka terlambat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah terjatuh dan tercebur kedalam laut dengan punggung mereka tertancap kunai

"Nii-san!" Menma berteriak saat tangannya terlambat menggapai pakaian Naruto, liquid bening terlihat mengalir di kedua matanya, ia hendak loncat dari jembatan namun kakashi menghentikannya

"Jangan Nekat Menma!" Seru kakashi menghentikan Menma yang hendak melompat dari atas jembatan, ia menghentikan menma karena menma belum dapat menguasai berjalan di atas air

"LEPASKAN AKU SENSEI!" Menma memberontak dari cengkraman Kakashi, mereka semua yang ada di atas jembatan dengan segera menghampiri mereka

Guy yang melihat itu menggertakan giginya, ia hendak berlari lalu melompat ke bawah jembatan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sasuke namun….

Trank!

Seketika sebuah Kunai meluncur dari arah ujung jembatan, namun ia berhasil menangkis kunai tersebut dengan kunainya, menatap tajam kedepan untuk melihat pelaku pelemparan kunai tersebut. Tiba- tiba saja dari ujung jembatan tercipta kabut yang sangat tebal menutupi ujung jembatan tersebut

"Minna! Segera menjauh dari jembatan ini! Lee, Neji, tenten cepat ambil Posisi!" Teriak Guy memanggil muridnya, karena ia merasakan ada bahaya yang sedang menghampiri mereka

""Ha'I Sensei!""

Team Guy dengan segera membentuk formasi bertahan mengantisipasi musuh yang akan datang. Sedangkan Kakashi saat ini sedang menenangkan menma yang masih memberontak dengan Sakura

Haku dan Zabuza yang melihat itu hanya menatap diam tanpa melakukan apapun lalu mereka berdua saling tatap lalu mengangguk, Zabuza segera mengeluarkan pedang Kubikiribocho dan haku mengeluarkan Senbonya. Mereka berdiri disamping Team guy

"LEPASKAN AKU SENSEI! AKU AKAN MENYELAMATKAN NII-SAN!" Menma semakin memberontak dari kekangan Kakashi, Kakashi terlihat kesulitan menahan berontakan Menma

"Jangan gegabah menma! Mereka akan kita selamatkan tapi sebelum itu tenangkan dirimu, jangan bertindak ceroboh!" Ujar Kakashi menahan Menma

"Dengarkan Sensei menma, Naruto dan Sasuke-kun pasti akan baik-baik saja" Ujar Sakura berusaha menenangkan walau di kedua matanya juga mengalir air mata karena melihat bagaimana Sasuke jatuh kebawah jembatan

"Kakashi, kuharap kau sudah selesai, musuh kita sudah muncul" Ujar Guy pada Kakashi

Kakashi yang mendengar itu segera saja melepaskan kekangannya pada Menma. Segera saja ia menepuk pundak Menma dan Sakura untuk menenangkan mereka

"Tenanglah kalian berdua, aku janji akan menyelamatkan Naruto dan Sasuke" Ujar kakashi dengan eye smilenya untuk menenangkan menma. setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi segera melakukan Handseal tiger

" **Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Poff~

Tiba-tiba saja tercipta gumpalan di samping kakashi yang menampilkan dirinya, itu adalah bunshin miliknya. Menma dan Sakura yang melihat itu menatap penuh harap bunshin tersebut

"Cari mereka" perintah Kakashi pada bunshinnya, seketika bunshinya menghilang dan selanjutnya Kakashi menatap Kedua muridnya itu

"Menma, Sakura tenanglah. Aku janji tidak akan kubiarkan Anggota teamku terluka" Ujar Kakashi dengan eye smilenya pada menma dan Sakura

Menma dan Sakura yang mendengar itu mengusap kasar air matanya lalu mengangguk. Setelah dirasa membaik, Kakashi berbalik menghadap ujung jembatan dimana kabut tebal tersebut terlihat mendekat dari ujung jembatan

Menma seketika terkejut melihat itu begitupun Sakura

"Sensei apa itu?" tanya menma penasaran menunjuk kabut yang mendekat

"apapun itu, itu tidak baik. Kalian bersiaplah juga" Ujar Kakashi mengeluarkan kunainya di ikuti Menma dan Sakura

"sensei, bagaimana dengan penduduk Nami?" tanya Sakura yang mengeratkan kunainya dengan tatapan gugup

Kakashi yang mendengar itu seketika berdiri didepan menma dan Sakura, setelah itu tatapannya menjadi tajam menatap kabut tersebut

"tenang saja, aku akan melindungi kalian. Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian terluka, tetaplah dibelakangku" ujat Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya. Mendengar itu Menma dan Sakura mengangguk mengerti, Kakashi yang melihat itu tersenyum

'sekarang prioritas saat ini mengalahkan musuh yang mendekat, naruto dan sasuke….. menurutku kejadian tadi cukup janggal'

Kabut tersebut perlahan mendekat, dibalik kabut mulai terlihat siluet hitam manusia yang terlihat sangat banyak. Mereka semua yang melihat itu mengeratkan Kunai di tangan mereka, Menma dan genin yang ada disitu menelan ludah kasar merasakan gugup menunggu datangnya musuh

'Yosh! Kali ini aku akan buat guru Guy terkesan' Batin lee dengan mata berkilat menunggu musuh terlihat

Guy dan Kakashi saling melirikan mata lalu kakashi mengangguk, setelah itu Kakashi melakukan handseal dengan cepat seraya menyebutkan jutsunya

" **Fuuton: Daitoppa !"**

Tiba-tiba saja muncul pusaran angin kuat yang membelah kabut tersebut memperlihat siapa yang dibalik kabut tersebut

Dibalik kabut tersebut terlihat puluhan Shinobi bergelar missing-nin Class dari A-C. mereka semua menyeringai menatap Team 7 dan Team Guy, namun seringaian mereka semakin melebar tak kala melihat terdapat Zabuza dan Haku yang mengenakan topeng Anbu

"Hoohoohoo…. Kurasa ini hari keberuntungan kita bisa menghabisi Zabuza momochi salah satu pendekar pednag legendaris hmm… HAHAHA!" Ujar salah satu dari missing-nin tersebut yang tertawa lebar dengan pedangnya yang ia ayunkan

"Mereka semua akan habis tak tersisa, sayang sekali aku tidak berniat mengampuni kalian HAHAHA!.. dengan membunuh kalian aku akan Kaya HAHAHAHA!" Ujar lagi salah satu dari mereka yang merupakan Missing-nin Class A dengan wajah sangarnya yang terdapat goresan luka di bagian pipi

Mereka semua adalah Missing-nin yang memiliki bayaran yang lumayan mahal , mengingat daftar class mereka. Mereka semua team Konoha yang melihat itu semakin waspada, Neji mengaktifkan Byakugannya sedangkan Lee dan Guy mulai beroposisi bertarung

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang merepotkan" ujar kakashi menggerakan tangannya ke ikat kepala sebelah kiri yang menutupi matanya lalu menunjukan mata kirinya yang terdapat Sharingan 3 tomoe

" **Sharingan!"**

Sring!

Mata Sharingan Kakashi berputar pelan menatap kedepan pada puluhan Missing-nin dan Bandit yang berjarak 50 meter didepan mereka

* * *

Dari atas jembatan terlihat kumpulan manusia yang terbagi 2 sisi, dimana satu sisi terlihat tidak menguntungkan dengan jumlah mereka karena disisi satunya terlihat puluhan Shinobi pelarian yang terlihat mengepung mereka, namun hasil pertarungan nanti tidak dapat dipastikan karena di pihak satunya terdapat dua Shinobi terkenal yang memiliki julukan _'Kakashi no Sharingan'_ dan _'Green monster from Konoha'_

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian, di salah satu pohon di Nami yang tidak jauh dari jembatan terlihat 2 orang berjubah hitam dengan tudung yang membuat wajah mereka tidak terlihat, salah satu dari mereka duduk santai di salah satu dahan pohon tersebut menatap tertarik dengan pertarungan yang akan terjadi di atas jembatan

"Hmm…. Sepertinya mereka akan memulai pertempuran, Sasuke. Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Salah satu orang tersebut yang rupanya adalah Naruto pada Sasuke disampingnya

Sasuke yang berdiri dengan Jubah hitam bertudungnya terlihat menatap datar kedepan dengan mata Sharingan 3 tomoenya yang berputar pelan, ia bersidekap seakan menunjukan drajatnya. mendengar Naruto yang bertanya, ia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya

"Team Konoha"

"hanya itu?"

"Ya"

Mendengar jawaban singkat tersebut dari Sahabatnya, Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis menatap kedepan tanpa berniat bertanya lagi karena ia tau kemampuan penilaian Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya yang bahkan dapat menyaingi Clan Nara

* * *

Didalam Rumah tazuna tepatnya di dapur terlihat Tsunami yang sangat ini sedang memasak disertai senyum cantiknya, ia adalah anak dari Tazuna memiliki kulit putih, berwajah cantik manis, berambut hitam yang digerai, dan memiliki tubuh yang proporsional untuk seorang wanita

"Hari ini aku akan masak masakan spesial untuk otou-san dan orang dari Konoha itu, Oh iya hari ini jembatan tersebut akan selesai mereka pasti akan sangat lapar nantinya, hihihi.." Ujar senang Tsunami yang mengaduk sup ikan didepannya

"Oh iya, boleh kami mencicipi makanan tersebut? Hee…."

Mendengar suara dibelakangnya secara otomatis Tsunami dengan cepat berbalik kebalakang, lalu ia terkejut saat dilihatnya dua orang pria yang terlihat memegang pedang ditangannya saat ini sedang menyeringai licik didepannya

Dua orang tersebut merupakan salah satu Bandit suruhan gatou. Satu orang tersebut memiliki wajah penuh luka sayatan dan tubuhnya yang terlihat bertato serta rambutnya yang dikuncir keatas, satu orang lagi memiliki luka sayatan 'X' di pipi kirinya serta kain penutup kepala yang menutupi rambutnya, untuk pakaian ia memakai jaket berwarna biru muda

"KYAAAA!"

.

.

Di salah satu jalan di Nami no Kuni terlihat seorang anak kecil yang berjalan menunduk, anak kecil tersebut terus berjalan, tapi ia tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat melihat tempat yang terdapat palang kayu yang terdapat bekas bercak darah disana

Ia menatap sendu tempat tersebut lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi kesal, ia mengeraskan rahangnya melihat bayangan dimana terlihat ayahnya yang di eksekusi didepan umum tersebut

"Cih, Kau adalah orang bodoh yang mati tanpa arti seperti itu"

ia mendecih kesal lalu kembali berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk dengan tatapan sendu melihat jalan yang ia lalui, ia adalah Inari yang merupakan cucu dari Tazuna. Saat ini ia berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya untuk makan siang, setelah tadi ia menghabiskan waktu melamun di pinggir sungai tempat dulu ia dan ayahnya bermain

"Lihatlah dirimu, sekarang kau dilupakan oleh para penduduk. Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir kalau kau meninggalkan anak dan isrimu HAH! KAU ADALAH AYAH YANG BODOH! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

"haahh…haaahh…."

Teriak Inari dengan nafas berderu meluapkan emosinya, tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh terduduk memegang dada kirinya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya

' _inari…. Ingatlah selalu, hidup seperti sungai ini, terkadang kau terhalang batu besar dan terkadang kau diam di suatu kolam. Namun ingatlah selalu air itu terus mengalir, jadi kau harus menjalani hidup ini dengan keinginanmu dan jangan menyerah ,jika kau menemukan kesulitan kau bisa meminta bantuan tou-san atau orang terdekatmu'_

' _inari, lihatlah burung itu. Burung sudah di takdirkan oleh kami-sama untuk terbang. Sedangkan kita manusia harus mencari cara untuk jalani hidup, carilah tujuan hidupmu dan suatu saat kau akan menemukan cara menjalaninya'_

' _ayah akan selalu bersamamu Inari, jika kau merindukan ayah tutup matamu dan pegang dadamu. Maka kau bisa menemukan ayah disitu, Inari'_

' _teruslah tersenyum, Inari_ '

"HUWAAAAA!... Hiks…hiks… aku merindukanmu tou-san" Inari menangis dijalan yang sepi hanya ditemani semiir angin yang menerpa wajahnya dalam kesendirian

 **Deg!**

Tiba-tiba saja ia melebarkan matanya saat secara mendadak ia teringat ibunya, ia segera bangkit menghapus kasar air matanya berlari menuju rumahnya

'apa ini?... perasaanku tidak enak'

Inari terus berlari saat tiba-tiba saja terlintas pikiran tentang ibunya. setelah berlari sepanjang jalan ia akhirnya sampai di rumahnya yang berada di pinggir dekat danau

Ia berhenti, dengan nafas memburu ia menatap pintu rumahnya.

'semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa' ia hendak memegang engsel pintu, sebelum

"KYAAA!"

Inari melebarkan matanya terkejut saat mendengar suara ibunya dari dalam rumahnya, segera saja ia membuka kasar pintu rumahnya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan ibunya

"Okaa-san!"

BRAK!

Inari kembali terkejut saat dilihatnya ibunya yang sedang di ikat oleh dua orang bandit, ibunya terlihat menangis saat dirinya di ikat. Inari menatap marah hal tersebut

Dua bandit itu segera saja menatap Inari saat terdengar pintu yang di dobrak, mereka berdua bisa melihat terdapat seorang anak kecil yang menatap tajam mereka

"Kheh! Bocah lebih baik kau pergi bermain sana!" suruh salah satu bandit yang terkesan cuek dengan inari

Inari yang mendengar hal tersebut menggeram marah, ia merasa diacuhkan. Tsunami ibunya menatap Khawatir Inari

"SIAPA KALIAN?! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DENGAN IBUKU?!" teriak Marah Inari melihat Ibunya yang di ikat

"INARI! Pergilah!"

Kedua bandit tersebut terlihat menyeringai saat mendengar hal tersebut, segera saja salah satu dari mereka berjalan mendekati Inari. Inari terlihat waspada saat salah satu bandit mendekatinya

"jadi kau Inari, cucu si kakek itu. Baiklah aku bawa kau sekalian agar aku mendapatkan bonus HAhaha!" Ujar salah satu bandit tersebut, Inari yang mendengar raut wajahnya menjadi merah karena amarah lalu ia berlari berniat menghajar bandit tersebut

"LEPASKAN OKAA-SAN!" teriak marah Inari yang berlari lalu melompat hendak memukul wajah Bandit tersebut

"heh?"

Bandit tersebut terlihat bingung melihat inari berlari kearahnya lalu dengan senyum liciknya ia berlari ke arah inari dengan tangan terkepal. Tsunami yang melihat hal tersebut melebarkan matanya disertai liquid bening yang mengalir

"Inari! Cepatlah LARI!" Teriak Tsunami

Buagh!

"Uhuk…."

Inari melebarkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka saat dirasanya sakit di bagian perutnya. Bandit tersebut menghantamkan kepalan tangannya di perut Inari membuatnya meringis sakit. Tsunami yang melihat itu menangis saat melihat putranya di sakiti

"It-itai... uhuk!..."

Bruk!

"INARI!... Hiks… Kumohon… jangan sakiti dia…hiks" Mohon Tsunami melihat Inari yang jatuh tergeletak tak berdaya kesakitan, Bandit yang berada disebelahnya yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dengan senyum liciknya

"Hahaha…! Apa yang kau katakan? HAH! Lucu sekali… haha! Dengan ini kami bisa mendapatkan uang banyak hahaha!... " Tawa bandit disebelah Tsunami yang menarik tali pengikat tsunami, lalu memukul tengkuknya membuat ia pingsan lantas menyeretnya menuju pintu keluar

Bandit yang memukul Inari terlihat hanya mendengus melihat inari yang tergeletak lalu berjalan mengikuti rekannya yang membawa tsunami keluar menuju perahu kecil yang berada di pinggir jembatan dekat rumah Tazuna

"ugh… sakit sekali.. uhuk! Uhuk!.. ukh!"

Inari mengerang kesakitan merasakan sakit di bagian perutnya, ia meringis dengan mata sebelah yang terbuka, baru kali ini ia merasakan sakit seperti ini. Air matanya keluar saat secara sekilas ia melihat ibunya dibawa oleh kedua bandit tersebut

Tangannya bergerak berusaha menggapai Ibunya yang terus diseret dibawah oleh kedua bandit tersebut, namun sangat disayangkan ia sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi, ia hanyalah anak 7 tahun

'Okaa-san….'

Ia perlahan memejamkan matanya, mungkin ia akan pingsan

' _bangunlah inari…'_

' _Otou-san?'_

' _Bangunlah Inari, kau harus melindungi Ibu mu itulah tugas seorang pria'_

' _tapi otou-san, aku tidak bisa…'_

' _yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri Inari, kau akan menemukan caranya'_

Terlihat tangan inari mulai berkedut bergerak secara perlahan, lalu setelah itu ia bangun secara perlahan walau rasa nyeri masih terasa di tubuhnya, tapi ia tetap berusaha bangun

"Aku….Aku akan menyelamatkan Okaa-san! Ugh.." Inari mulai berdiri secara tertatih-tatih dengan memegang perutnya, lalu pandangannya terpaku pada sebuah balok kayu yang berada di dinding rumahnya

'dengan ini…' pikir Inari mulai berjalan mengambil balok kayu yang lumayan besar tersebut, walau balok kayu tersebut berat ia tetap membawanya lalu ia berlari menuju pintu keluar

Diluar rumah Tazuna, terlihat kedua bandit tersebut tertawa senang karena berhasil menyelesaikan perintah atasannya

"dengan ini, kita bisa dapat bayaran besar dari gatou-sama Hahah!"

"Ya, setelah ini aku ingin istirahat setelah minum-minum nanti hehehe…"

Kedua bandit tersebut terus tertawa membayangkan uang yang akan mereka terima, lalu…

"HEYAAAAAA!"

BRAKK!

 **CRASHH!**

" **ARGGGHHH…!"**


	19. Pengangkatan! 2

_Kedua bandit tersebut terus tertawa membayangkan uang yang akan mereka terima, lalu…_

" _HEYAAAAAA!"_

 _BRAKK!_

 _ **CRASHH!**_

" _ **ARGGGHHH…!"**_

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Jawaban sudah saya balas untuk pengguna akun sedangkan yang guest apabila ada pertanyaan akan saya jawab di chap depan**

 **Risky56: Maaf, sekali lagi maaf. Alasannya karena perkiraan untuk akhir arc ini lebih dari 50k word atau mungkin lebih T^T jadi saya pecah pengangkatan menjadi beberapa bagian dan belum masuk Chuunin exam, semoga chap ini dapat memuaskan. sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini T^T**

 **The Dark King rises: Hahaha..*tertawa hambar* maaf kalau terlalu lama, kadang Ide itu sulit dicari walau sudah melintasi Benua hahaha…#plak. Ini sudah UP! pengangkatan bagian 2, harap maklum pangangkatan memakan banyak word jadi saya pecah T^T. terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini**

 **Nitasyanur: tidak, Naru dan Sasu tidak mati, langsung END cerita ini kalau mereka mati :D tapi jawabannya ada di chap ini, dan yang melempar kunai itu adalah bunshin dari Chi bunshin Naru dan Sasuke yang berkamuflase di antara pasukan Gatou. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya atau ceritanya membosankan, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

.

.

 **JEMBATAN**

Di jembatan, Team Konoha dan Para Missing-nin dan Bandit terlihat berhadapan. Team Konoha terlihat waspada, sedangkan Para Missing-nin dan bandit terlihat menatap remeh mereka

Lalu puluhan Missing-nin dan bandit tersebut terlihat membuka jalan untuk seseorang, kini terlihat seorang pria berbadan gendut bertubuh tidak terlalu besar berjalan dengan angkuhnya disertai kaca mata bulatnya, berpakaian rapih

Ia menyeringai melihat team konoha yang menatapnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya, setelah itu ia menghembuskan asap rokok tersebut. Ia menatap angkuh Team Konoha

"Kalian menyerahlah dan tinggalkan saja jembatan ini, jembatan ini tidak berguna. Atau kalian akan berakhir disini, terutama kau Zabuza, kau telah berkhianat padaku jadi ini akan menjadi akhirmu" Ujarnya angkuh sambil menatap angkuh Team Konoha

Kakashi yang melihat itu memicingkan matanya, "gatou?" ujarnya tanpa sadar. Mereka semua yang mendengar itu mengerutkan kening mereka bingung

"jadi dia yang bernama gatou, Kakashi" Ujar guy terlihat bersemangat, semakin memposisikan posisi bertarungnya

"Yah dia yang bernama Gatou, sudah aku duga cepat atau lambat ia akan muncul" Ujar Kakashi hanya melirik sekilas guy, lalu ia mengeluarkan kedua kunai di kedua tangannya

Mereka semua yang mendengar kembali menatap Gatou karena mereka sudah paham kalau orang yang berdiri didepan mereka merupakan musuh mereka, Menma mengeraskan rahangnya melihat gatou. Zabuza dan Haku hanya menatap datar gatou dari balik topeng mereka

Menma menatap tajam gatou, tangannya terkepal dengan sebuah kunai digenggamannya. Ia tidak sabar ini menghajar orang bernama gatou tersebut

"Be-Beraninya kau melakukan ini pada Nii-san! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak menma menatap marah berlari ketempat Gatou berada, Kakashi yang melihat itu seketika berlari mengejar menma

"Menma Berbahaya!'

Namun terlambat bagi Kakashi, Menma seketika berlari menuju tempat gatou berada. Gatou yang melihat itu melebarkan senyuman liciknya, lalu tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke atas

"HAHAHAHA! DASAR BOCAH BODOH! BUNUH DIA!" Perintah Gatou menurunkan tangannya , seketika beberapa Shinobi melangkah kedepan lalu melakukan handseal bersama seraya menyebutkan jutsunya

" **Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

Para Missing-nin tersebut yang melakukan handseal secara bersamaan mulai menghembuskan api dari mulut mereka yang membentuk bola api raksasa yang diarahkan pada Menma

* * *

Kembali ke salah satu pohon tidak jauh dari jembatan, terlihat Sasuke yang dari kejauhan melihat Jutsu Katon yang dikeluarkan para Missing-nin hanya mendengus

"huh, Masih belum selevel Uchiha" Ujar singkat sasuke, Naruto yang berada disebelahnya hanya melirik malas dirinya

'Dasar Teme'

* * *

Sret!

Di jembatan, Menma berhenti membulatkan matanya melihat bola api raksasa menuju kearahnya. Ia menyilangkan kedua tangannnya didepan wajahnya berusaha menahan panas yang ia rasakan dari Bola api raksasa yang akan menghantam diriny, ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata melihat itu

Tap!

Tiba-tiba saja Haku dan Zabuza berada di depannya, lalu Haku melakukan Handseal tiger seraya menyebutkan jutsunya

" **Hyoton!"**

Setelah Haku menyebutkan jutsunya dari ketiadaan tercipta dinding es yang menahan bola api raksasa yang akan menuju kearah mereka

BLAARR!

Bola api raksasa tersebut menghantam dengan keras dinding es didepannya, menyebabkan terciptanya kepulan asap yang lumayan tebal, namun dinding es tersebut terlihat tidak hancur sama sekali

Tap!

Kakashi telah sampai disamping Menma yang berdiri menatap terkejut dinding es yang melindungi dirinya dari Bola api Raksasa yang hampir saja membuatnya terpanggang, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang telah berlari maju kedepan tanpa berfikir terlebih dahulu karena ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya

"sial! Hampir saja aku terpanggang…" Ujar menma kesal merasakan hembusan angin kencang akibat tabrakan kedua Jutsu Class B tersebut, Kakashi yang berada di sampingnya seketika menjitak kepalanya

Jtak!

"Aw!"

Menma meringis memegangi kepalanya saat merasakan sakit di tengah kepalanya akibat mendapat jitakan kasih sayang kakashi, ia menatap Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya yang menatap malas dirinya dengan berguman kesal

"Jangan bertindak ceroboh Menma! Lebih baik kau mundur bersama Sakura, biar disini aku dan Guy yang mengurusnya" perintah kakashi menyuruh menma untuk mundur dengan nada malasnya, menma bergumam kesal

"Ha'I Ha'i Sensei, gomenasai" Setelah mengatakan itu Menma kembali ketempat Sakura

Ia berlari menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat menatap marah pada dirinya

"Menma Baka! berhenti merepotkan kakashi-sensei. Terlebih lagi Sasuke-kun dan Naruto belum ditemukan" setelah mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya Sakura menunduk menatap sendu jembatan kayu dibawahnya, Menma yang melihat itu menepuk pundak Sakura

"Tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu dan kau jangan khawatir, Nii-san adalah Nii-san ku. Ia tidak akan semudah itu kalah, ia memiliki darah Uzumaki dan Namikaze sama seperti diriku" Ujar menma dengan nada bangganya menunjuk dirinya dengan jempolnya berusaha untuk menenangkan Sakura, walau ia juga merasakan khawatir karena Naruto dan Sasuke belum ditemukan

Sakura yang mendengar itu mengusap sudut matanya, lalu mengangguk tersenyum pada Menma

Guy yang melihat itu Seketika berlari kedepan dengan semangat masa mudanya untuk menemani Kakashi yang bertarung didepan, dari kejauhan Lee yang melihat senyum Sakura seketika muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya terpesona melihat senyum yang Sakura tunjukan

'Sakura terlihat cantik' Pikir lee yang merona melihat senyum manis Sakura

"Yosh! Kakashi, Aku akan membantumu dengan semangat Masa Muda Kita!" Teriak semangat Guy yang berlari kedepan yang akhirnya berdiri dengan posisi bertarungnya di samping Kakashi

Kakashi melirik dengan malas samping dirinya melihat Guy yang menunjukan cengiran dan Semangat masa muda khasnya

'sepertinya ini akan heboh' batin Kakashi yang mengetahui sifat Guy ketika bertarung, tapi..

 **Ting!**

"!" Kakashi tersentak saat sebuah ingatan masuk kedalam kepalanya

'A-Apa ini…. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto dan Sasuke tidak ada di Laut!' Batinnya mulai resah, ia melirikan matanya kebelakang pada Menma dan Sakura

'akan kuberitahukan mereka setelah pertarungan ini' lanjut pikirnya, lalu ia menarik kebelakang kaki kanaknya kebelakang membentuk posisi bertarung

Krak!

Blaarr!

Mereka semua kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya kedepan, dengan waspada saat melihat dinding es tersebut mulai retak lalu pecah menjadi butiran kecil es yang beterbangan, Gatou yang melihat itu kembali menampilkan senyum liciknya lalu..

"SERANG MEREKA! HABISI MEREKA!" Teriaknya memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyerang Kakashi, guy, Zabuza, Haku, dan Genin mereka

"HEEYAAAA!"

"AYO HABISI MEREKA!"

Seketika puluhan missing-nin dan Bandit tersebut berlari dengan pedang dan senjata lainnya di hunuskan untuk Team Konoha dan Zabuza Haku, tatapan mereka semua terlihat seperti haus darah dan percaya diri kalau mereka akan menang, mereka meneriakan ancaman akan menghabisi mereka semua

Zabuza dan Haku yang melihat itu seketika saling pandang lalu mengangguk singkat, setelah itu mereka berlari dengan sangat cepat kedepan. Kakashi yang melirikan matanya menggunakan sharingannya melihat itu hanya membiarkannya karena ia tahu Zabuza dan Haku akan melakukan sesuatu

"Ayo Haku!"

"Ha'I"

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Kakashi dan Guy juga ikut berlari kedepan menahan dan menyerang puluhan Missing-nin dan bandit yang menghadapi mereka, tendangan, pukulan , serta tebasan mereka lancarkan untuk menghabisi Para anak buah gatou didepan mereka, namun tetap saja terdapat beberapa yang berhasil melewati mereka mendekati Menma dan genin lainnya

Namun dari kumpulan Missing-nin dan bandit tersebut terlihat dua orang berjubah hitam dengan hodie menyebabkan wajah mereka tidak terlihat, menggerakan handseal dengan sangat cepat seraya dengan pelan menyebutkan jutsunya

" **Suiton: Gufuu Suika no Jutsu"**

Tiba-tiba saja dari bawah jembatan tercipta dua gelombang air raksasa yang berputar meluncur, menghantam beberapa anak buah gatou menuju Zabuza dan Haku yang tersenyum tipis melihat itu, mereka terus berlari sambil menebaskan Kubikiribocho dan melemparkan senbo pada anak buah gatou yang menghalangi mereka, mereka terus berlari tanpa berniat berhenti atau melakukan sesuatu

Raut wajah Gatou menjadi pucat pasi melihat Zabuza dan Haku berlari dengan sangat cepat kearahnya, namun ia masih menatap penasaran menunggu jutsu yang dikeluarkan oleh dua orang berjubah hitam yang berdiri tidak jauh didepannya

BLARRR!

"Zabuza Haku!" Teriak Kakashi melihat Jutsu tersebut menghantam Zabuza dan Haku, ia dengan cepat menendang salah satu missing-nin didepannya, lalu berlari hendak menyelamatkan Zabuza dan Haku

Zabuza dan Haku terlihat terdorong kebelakang oleh pusaran air tersebut membawa mereka kebawah jembatan menuju dasar laut

BYUURRR!

"HAHAHAHA….. Itulah yang terjadi jika kalian melawan perintahku! Dasar Bodoh! " tawa jahat Gatou yang melihat Zabuza dan Haku terpental keluar jembatan jatuh kedalam laut

Kedua orang berjubah yang mengeluarkan jutsu tersebut terlihat menghilang berubah menjadi kepulan asap. Kakashi melebarkan matanya melihat hal itu, ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan perasaan kesal karena lagi-lagi ia terlambat melakukan sesuatu

Trang!

"Seharusnya kau tidak melamun Heh!" Ujar salah seorang missing-nin menyabetkan pedangnya ke kepala Kakashi, beruntung kakashi berhasil menangkisnya dengan kunai ditangan kirinya

'SIAL!.. kalau begini kita akan kalah' pikir kakashi terdorong kebelakang, memicingkan matanya menatap Missing-nin didepannya yang menyeringai kearahnya

Kakashi menatap tajam Shinobi didepannya lalu ia mengayunkan kakinya ke atas menendang wajah Shinobi tersebut, melihat Shinobi tersebut yang ling-lung ia melompat berputar 360 drajat menendang kembali wajah Shinobi tersebut

Duagh!

WUSHH!

BRUAGH!

Shinobi tersebut terpental kebelakang menghantam 4 orang temannya, menyebabkan salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dari atas jembatan lalu tercebur ke dalam laut

Melihat teman mereka dihabisi satu persatu, Para Missing-nin dan Bandit berlari menyerangnya dengan tatapan marah di wajah mereka, mereka berniat menyabetkan pedang mereka pada Kakashi

Kakashi melirik kebelakang melihat Menma, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Dan Sakura sedang bertarung melawan para Shinobi tersebut, lalu ia kembali menatap kedepan kepada 5 orang Shinobi dan 3 orang bandit hendak menghabisinya

"Ini tidak akan selesai…" Kakashi mulai menggerakan Handsealnya dengan sangat cepat lalu ia mengarahkan tangan kirinya kebawah dengan tangan tangan kanannya yang memegang tangan kiri tersebut, lalu ia menyebutkan jutsunya

" **RAIKIRI!"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya tercipta kilatan petir di tangan kirinya menyebabkan udara berputar disekitarnya, rambut peraknya melambai saat angin menerpanya. Guy yang saat ini bertarung jauh dari dirinya menatapnya dengan tersenyum senang

Para Shinobi pelarian dan Bandit yang melihat itu menghentikan lari mereka menatap pucat dengan bulir keringat didahi mereka saat melihat kilatan Petir Biru keputihan di depan mereka, mereka terdiam dengan pedang terhunus didepan mereka

Kakashi lalu mendongakkan kepalanya menatap tajam kedepan pada para Missing-nin dan Bandit yang menatap takut dirinya, bagi mereka Kakashi saat ini terlihat seperti Shinigami yang membawa sabit siap mencabut nyawa mereka

Tap!

WUSSHH!

Dengan sekejap Kakashi menghilang dari tempatnya melesat kedepan menghantamkan raikirinya lurus kedepan

"Apa yang-"

"AAARRRGGGHH!"

"AARRRGGHHH!"

BRUK!

Belum sempat mereka berkedip Kakashi sudah menghantamkan Raikirinya, Mereka yang terkena serangan Raikiri tersebut terlihat tergeletak dengan kulit hitam, dan mulut serta telinga mereka mengeluarkan asap, mereka semua tewas, tepatnya 10 orang tewas dalam serangan tersebut

Kakashi berdiri dengan tangan kirinya hanya mengeluarkan kilatan kecil karena jutsu tersebut telah selesai

Guy yang melihat itu tersenyum senang, "Itulah jutsu Hatake Kakashi, Raikiri pedang petir Pembelah langit…" ia berkata seraya ia menghajar para Shinobi dan bandit didepannya dengan semangat yang berkobar

"Yosh! Aku tidak akan kalah Kakashi!" Teriak Guy dengan semangatnya menyebabkan semua musuh disekitarnya melangkah mundur melihat sikap aneh Guy

" **Konoha Senpu!"**

DUAGH!

Guy menendang salah satu Shinobi lalu ia meloncat mundur seraya kedua tangannya terkepal, lalu ia tersenyum menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya yang mengkilat

"Akan Kutunjukan teknik andalan ku juga Kakashi!"

" **HACHIMON TONKU: KAI!"**

Setelah mengatakan itu dengan Semangat Masa Mudanya, tubuh Guy Terselimuti Aura keemasan yang menyala-nyala dengan kulitnya yang berubah berwarna kemerahan serta rambutnya yang berdiri akibat tekanan Chakra yang ia keluarkan, Kumpulan Udara berputar disekitarnya dengan sangat cepat

"HUWAAAAA!"

"WAAAAAA!"

BYURRR!

10 Missing-nin dan Bandit terpental keluar jembatan lalu jatuh ke laut akibat tekanan Chakra yang meledak tersebut, Guy yang melihat itu sangat senang

"HEYAAAAA!"

Lalu Guy meluncur kedepan melancarkan serangannya, ia menghantamkan kepalan tangannya pada salah satu bandit, lalu ia menendang ke belakang saat dirasanya salah seorang missing-nin mengayunkan pedangnya.

Buagh!

Duagh!

Wusssh! Duagh!

Pukulan tendangan ia sarangkan pada puluhan missing-nin dan bandit tersebut, karena kecepatannya yang sangat cepat membuat Puluhan Missing-nin dan Bandit tidak dapat mengikuti pergerakannya dan mereka harus merelakan tubuh mereka di hantam serangan yang membuat mereka sekarat dan tewas. Total yang saat ini menjadi korban Guy adalah 15 orang

Neji dan Lee saat ini terlihat masih bertarung dengan para Missing-nin dan Bandit, mereka mengeluarkan kemampuan masing-masing untuk mengalahkan musuh mereka

" **Jyuuken!"**

Neji menghantamkan serangan telapak tangannya pada seorang Missing-nin menyebabkan Missing-nin tersebut mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya lalu pingsan

" **Konoha Dai Senpu!"**

Lee terlihat berputar menendang kelima bandit yang mengepungnya membuat mereka terpental, ia juga bergerak dengan lincah seraya menghantamkan taijutsunya pada Missing-nin dan Bandit yang mengepungnya

Sedangkan Tenten ia terlihat melompat lalu mengeluarkan gulungan fuinjutsu lalu memutarnya, setelah itu keluar ratusan senjata Kunai dan Shuriken yang terlempar pada Puluhan Missing-nin dan Bandit tersebut menyebabkan mereka terluka dan tewas

* * *

 **At Menma dan Sakura**

Trank!

Menma terseret kebelakang saat menahan serang katana yang hendak mengenai bahunya, lalu ia melompat menendang wajah bandit yang menyerangnya

Duagh!

WUSHH! SREEET!

Bandit tersebut terpental terseret kebelakang, setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri. Menma yang melihat itu tersenyum senang namun, seketika ia refleks bergerak kebelakang saat dirasanya bahaya dari samping

TSring!

Sreeet! Tap!

Menma dapat melihat sebuah Katana melewati dirinya hampir mengenai diriny, lalu Menma menahan serangan kedua dari samping yang berasal dari salah seorang Shinobi tersebut, namun tercipta sayatan tipis di pipinya

Menma melompat mundur kebelakang menjaga jarak dirinya dari missing-nin didepannya, ia dapat melihat didepannya berdiri seorang Missing-nin yang menyandarkan katana dibahunya, Missing-nin itu menyeringai padanya

"ugh… " Menma meringis memegangi sayatan tipis di pipinya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah

"Hahaha! Menyerahlah bocah, kau tidak akan menang, kau hanyalah bocah kemarin sore Hahaha.." Ledek Missing-nin tersebut, Menma yang mendengar itu menggeram marah memegang erat kunainya, lalu ia liriknya kebelakang melihat Sakura berada jauh menjaga para pekerja jembatan dibelakang

'kalau aku kalah ini bisa berbahaya..' pikir menma menatap tajam lalu memposisikan kunai didepan wajahnya

Pasalnya jika ia kalah maka Beberapa Missing-nin dan Bandit akan melewatinya dan menyerang para pekerja dan Sakura, ia tidak boleh membiarkan itu terjadi. Sekarang ia harus menjaga agar tidak ada seorang pun melewatinya

Melihat Menma yang hanya diam menatapnya, Missing-nin tersebut menampilkan senyum licik di wajahnya

"heh? Kau tidak mau menyerah? Baiklah, sayang sekali bocah kau kehilangan kesempatanmu untuk Hidup" Ujar Missing-nin tersebut menyeringai menatap rendah Menma, lalu tangannya bergerak keatas secara bersamaan muncul dua missing-nin di sebelahnya

"Kau akan mati disini Bocah HAHAHA!"

"Jembatan ini akan menjadi kuburanmu Hahaha!"

Melihat itu menma mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua kunainya, walau beberapa bulir keringat mengalir dari dahinya, ia tidak menyerah. Walau dalam kenyataannya sangat tipis ia dapat menang melawan 3 Missing-nin Class B dan A itu

'Nii-san, aku akan menjadi sangat kuat agar aku bisa setara denganmu' tekad menma, memejamkan matanya menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, setelah itu ia membuka matanya dengan tatapan tajam

Ketiga Missing-nin yang melihat itu tersentak namun itu hanya sementara saat mereka memegang katana masing-masing

WUSSSH!

Ketiga Missing-nin itu kemudian melesat menuju kearah menma yang berdiri siap bertarung, setelah berada di depan Menma salah satu Missing-ni mengayunkan Katananya secara vertikal kebawah

Trank!

Menma menahan serangan yang diarahkan ke kepalanya dengan kedua kunainya disatukan, akibatnya tercipta percikan api akibat benturan kedua senjata tersebut. melihat serangan rekannya ditahan salah satu Missing-nin berniat menyarangkan sayatan katana ke kaki Menma, Namun menma yang menyadari itu melompat lalu menekan Katana di atas kepalanya hingga terpental namun tidak lepas dari Missing-nin tersebut

Buagh!

Sreeet!

"Ukh!…"

Menma terpental terseret kebelakang saat sebuah tendangan menghantam perutnya, ia memegangi perutnya yang sedikit sakit, lalu ia berdiri menatap tajam para Missing-nin yang menyeringai kearahnya

'aku tidak boleh kalah,,, ugh..' batin Menma yang bangkit, lalu tangannya melakukan Handseal berbentuk plus

" **Kagebunshin No Jutsu!"**

POFF!

POFF!

POFF!

Setelah mengatakan Jutsunya muncul 10 Bunshin Menma yang masing-masing memegang Kunai. Ketiga Missing-nin yang melihat hal itu menambah seringaian di wajah mereka

"Walau kau memperbanyak dirimu, itu tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau kau itu lemah, Bocah Merah HAhahaah!" Tawa Missing-nin tersebut

Menma yang mendengar itu lalu berlari diikuti Bunshinnya, Para Missing-nin yang melihat itu tersenyum licik lalu berlari dengan pedang yang diseret

Saat mereka bertemu jual beli pukulan dan tendangan terjadi, terlihat tidak ada yang berniat mengalah, bahkan Menma sudah kehilangan 5 bunshinnya sehingga hanya 5 bunshinnya saja yang masih bertahan

Menma memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri saat sebuah katana melewatinya hendak menebas tubuhnya, lalu ia berputar ke kanan dengan tangan kiri mengeluarkan shuriken lalu melemparkannya pada Missing-nin didepannya

Trank!

Trank!

Sayangnya Shuriken tersebut berhasil ditangkis hingga terpental kebelakang Missing-nin tersebut. Tidak kehabisan akal, menma lalu menarik benang tipis yang terhubung ke Shuriken yang ia lemparkan tadi. Missing-nin tersebut melebarkan matanya terkejut saat dirinya terlilit benang kawat tipis, menyebabkan ia tidak dapat bergerak

"APA?!"

"SEKARANG!" Teriak Menma, lalu dari belakangnya berlari Bunshin Dirinya yang membawa bola Spiral berwarna biru yang berputar cepat

"I-itu…"

Missing-nin tersebut ketakukan dengan wajah pucat pasi saat melihat apa yang dibawa oleh Bunshin menma, ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang malang tersebut. Setelah Bunshin Menma berhasil memotong jarak ia berhenti lalu..

"HEEYAAAA!... **RASENGAN!"**

DUARR!

Bunshin menma Menghantamkan Jutsunya pada tubuh Missing-nin tersebut. Missing-nin tersebut memuntahkan darah yang banyak dari mulutnya dengan mata melebar ia merasakan sakit. Menma terus menekan Rasengan ditangannya yang terus berputar mengikis tubuh Missing-nin tersebut

"AAARGGHHHHH!"

WUUUSHH!

Menma yang asli langsung melepaskan lilitannya, menyebabkan Missing-nin tersebut terdorong kebelakang berputar dengan sangat cepat hingga menabrak beberapa Bandit dan Missing-nin lainnya yang ikut terdorong bersamanya

POff!

Bunshin miliknya langsung berubah menjadi kepulan asap setelah mengeluarkan jurus tadi, Menma yang asli seketika jatuh terduduk dengan nafasnya berderu dan beberapa bulir peluh di wajahnya

Kakashi yang masih bertarung seketika terkejut saat ia melihat beberapa musuh mereka terdorong kebelakang melewatinya yang terkena jurus Rasengan tadi, Gatou yang melihat itu segera meloncat kesamping saat beberapa anak buahnya terpental kebelakang hingga jatuh ke Laut

Mereka semua yang melihat itu terkejut, bukan hanya kakashi bahkan team guy pun merasa takjub melihat kekuatan jutsu Menma. Hasil dari jutsu tersebut membuat Puluhan Missing-nin dan Bandit tersebut berkurang hingga 5 orang, namun bukan itu masalahnya

Kedua Missing-nin yang melihat rekannya tewas akibat Jutsu bocah merah yang melawan mereka, membuat mereka menggeram marah lalu mereka menghabisi semua bunshin menma yang berada dihadapan mereka

POff!

POff!

POff!

Setelah itu mereka berlari dibelakang menma dengan katana yang mereka hendak di ayunkan untuk membunuhnya. Sakura, Lee, Neji, Tenten yang melihat itu membulatkan matanya

"MENMA AWAS!"

Menma tersentak lalu menengok ke belakang lantas melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat Katana yang siap membelah dirinya

" **MATILAH KAU!"**

'Nii-san To-tolong….'

 **TRANK!**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **AT INARI**

"HEYAAAAAA!"

BRAKK!

 **CRASHH!**

" **ARGGGHHH…!"**

Inari melebarkan matanya terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat, tatapannya bergetar dengan wajah shok saat melihat apa yang terjadi di hadapan dirinya, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Sebuah surai perak melambai diterpa angin, Kaos Hitam berkerah tinggi dengan lambang 9 tomoe dibelakang terlihat berkibar, wajah putih tersenyum padanya

"Naru-niisan?"

"Tangan mu terlalu suci untuk di nodai, Inari" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum hangat, inari yang mendengar itu matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lalu menangis melihat Naruto yang sudah datang

 _Flashback_

 _Mereka semua saat ini sedang berkumpul diruang makan untuk makan malam bersama, disitu terlihat menma yang sudah merasakan baik setelah di obati oleh Naruto, ia menunduk memakan makanannya tidak berani melihat wajah Naruto. Mereka makan dengan Hening atas kejadian yang sempat terjadi sebelumnya_

 _[_ _ **AN**_ _: setelah Naruto mengancam Kakashi dan ingat yang berada di Nami adalah Chi bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke]_

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu yang secara sengaja di dobrak oleh seseorang, disitu terlihat anak kecil berusia 7 tahun menatap tajam pada mereka semua._

" _Kenapa kalian masih disini?! Sudah ku bilang kalian hanya akan mati seperti dia, lebih baik kalian kembali ke tempat asal kalian!" Teriak anak itu yang memberikan peringatan pada mereka semua yang sedang makan malam_

 _Tsunami yang melihat itu menatap khawatir, " Inari, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu" Ujarnya untuk menasehati anak bernama inari tersebut yang terlihat semakin marah_

" _Sudah kubilang kalian hanya akan Mati!"_

 _Brak!_

 _Inari membanting pintu rumah tersebut lalu berlari keluar, mereka semua yang mendengar itu menatap bingung hal tersebut_

" _Ah, maaf ia adalah cucuku, kalian mungkin baru kali ini melihatnya mengingat ia suka pulang malam. Maafkan perkataannya ya ahaha…" Ujar Tazuna yang canggung dengan suasana yang berubah_

" _memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan cucu anda Tazuna-san?" Tanya Kakashi, mereka semua mengangguk kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih memakan makan malam mereka_

" _Sebenernya…. Ayah Inari tewas karena berusaha melawan kebijakan yang dibuat Gatou…"_

" _Maaf, aku harus ke kamar"_

 _Tsunami langsung pergi ke kamarnya saat Tazuna hendak menceritakan masa lalu menyakitkan yang menimpa keluarganya_

 _Tazuna hanya melihat sekilas Tsunami, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya_

" _Ah, Tazuna-san jika memang berat, tidak perlu di ceritakan" Ujar Kakashi dengan eye smilenya merasa tidak enak saat melihat Tsunami yang pergi ke kamar_

" _tidak apa-apa, ini bukan hal yang harus ditutupi" mendengar Tazuna berbicara seperti itu mereka semua mengangguk_

" _Ayah Inari adalah seorang nelayan ,Inari selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan ayahnya . namun ia karena menentang kebijakan yang dibuat gatou. Itu terjadi 1 tahun yang lalu gatou menaikan pajak dan memonopoli perdagangan hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri, akibatnya rakyat Nami banyak yang menderita. Karena itu Ayah Inari membuat gerakan perlawanan untuk melawan kebijakan Gatou, namun sayang…. Ia tewas bersama anggota perlawanan lainnya. Mereka di eksekusi didepan umum, dan inari melihat saat terakhir ayahnya di eksekusi" Tazuna menunduk setelah menceritakan masa lalu kelam Inari_

 _Mereka terdiam menunduk sedih, mereka tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saat ini setelah mendengar masa lalu kelam Tsunami dan Inari_

 _Sreet!_

 _Mereka semua tersentak lalu mengalihkan perhatian mereka saat mendengar kursi terseret. Mereka bisa melihat Naruto yang selesai makan malam berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan keluar_

" _aku mau mencari udara segar" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan keluar Rumah Tazuna_

 _Sreet!_

 _Sedangkan Sasuke tanpa mengatakan apapun ikut keluar bersama Naruto. Mereka yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam bingung_

 _ **AT Inari**_

 _Di sebuah Danau, terlihat banyak kunang-kunang yang beterbangan memancarkan cahaya kecilnya membuat Danau tersebut menjadi indah. Di pinggir Danau tersebut terlihat Inari yang melamun melihat bayangannya sendiri di permukaan danau_

 _Tap!_

 _Tap!_

 _Inari menengok kesamping melihat Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya, ia mendecih melihat itu_

" _Mau apa kau kesini, kalian akan mati seperti dia. Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini jika kau masih sayang nyawamu…" Naruto yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan alisnya namun ia tetap berjalan menghampiri Inari_

"… _aku yakin, di tempat mu kau pasti hidup enak, aku juga percaya kalau keluargamu itu sangat sayang kepadamu. Disini kau hanya akan terbunuh, tidak ada yang bisa melawan gatou, ia mengambil semuanya dari Desa ini…." Inari menatap Naruto dengan kemarahan disertai liquid bening mengalir dari matanya, ia meluapkan semua emosinya_

 _Tap!_

 _Narut menatap datar Inari berdiri disampingnya dengan kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya, ia tidak menjawab atau menyanggah perkataan Inari. Inari yang melihat itu merasa kesal, kemudian ia berdiri didepan Naruto_

"… _kau hanya akan seperti dia!. Heh! Dia adalah orang yang bodoh, lihatlah sekarang bahkan namanya saja tidak diingat oleh para warga,_ _ **pengorbanannya adalah SIA-SIA!"**_

 _PUK!_

" _?"_

 _Inari melebarkan matanya terkejut saat ia merasakan tepukan di atas kepalanya, lalu sebuah usapan ia dapat rasakan. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan inari, dengan tersenyum hangat ia berkata_

" _Menangislah"_

" _eh?" Inari bingung dengan maksud Naruto_

" _hmm… Inari, apa otou-san mu tersenyum?" tanya Naruto masih dengan senyum hangatnya_

 _Inari Menggeram marah lalu ia mundur dengan menepis kasar tangan Naruto_

" _Apa Maksudmu?!" Tanya Inari dengan nada Marah menatap marah Naruto, namun Naruto masih tersenyum hangat padanya_

" _Maksudku, apa Otou-sanmu tersenyum padamu dan Okaa-san mu di saat terakhirnya?" naruto berjongkok tidak merubah posisinya menatap hangat Inari_

 _Inari menunduk mencengkeram ujung celananya dengan liquid bening mengalir perlahan dari matanya_

" _Ya" jawabnya singkat_

 _Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum hangat, lalu ia berdiri mendekati Inari setelah itu kembali berjongkok sambil mengusap air mata Inari_

" _Apa kau tau Inari._ _ **Jika kau hendak meninggalkan dunia ini, kau harus tersenyum. itulah hal terakhir yang bisa kau tunjukkan kepada orang yang kau cintai**_ _. Artinya Ayah mu sangat mencintaimu dan Ibumu, Pengorbanan untuk orang yang dicintai itu tidak pernah sia-sia. Inari, ayahmu sangat mencintaimu, mungkin ia ayah yang bodoh tapi mungkin ia lebih bodoh jika tidak pernah mengusap air matamu"_

 _ **DEG!**_

 _Inari melebarkan matanya mendengar hal itu, ia mendongak menatap Naruto yang tersenyum hangat padanya. Perlahan raut wajah Inari berubah dan selanjutnya_

 _ **GREP!**_

" _UWAAAAAAA!...Hiks….HUWAAAA!...Otou-san!...Otou-san!"_

" _Inari,Menangis bukan berarti lemah, memendam bukan berarti tangguh. Menangislah jika kau sedih, lalu bangkitlah"_

 _Inari menangis dalam pelukan Naruto, ia mendekap erat membuat Naruto hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangannya. Naruto tersenyum melihat itu, ia mengusap kepala Inari dan terus memeluknya untuk menemani dalam tangisnya_

 _10 menit berlalu dan akhirnya Inari tertidur. Naruto yang melihat itu mengangkat tubuh Inari lalu menggendong Inari di belakangnya. Naruto lalu menengok kesamping kanan menatap datar kunang-kunang yang beterbangan dengan cahaya yang indah_

" _Hidupku tidak semanis yang kau katakan Inari"_

 _Setelah itu Naruto berjalan untuk kembali ke rumah Tazuna, saat melewati sebuah pohon terdapat Sasuke yang bersandar disana dengan bersedekap memejamkan matanya menunggu Naruto_

" _Ayo!"_

" _Hn"_

 _Setelah itu mereka pergi dari danau tersebut. Semenjak hari ini Inari mulai memanggil Naruto 'Naru-nii' dan Sasuke 'Sasu-nii' karena Sasuke sempat menceritakan masa lalu Naruto pada Inari, membuat Inari merasa bersalah pernah mengatakan hal yang salah pada Naruto. Namun Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu._

 _Flashback OFF_

Inari menangis bahagia saat melihat naruto datang, namun ia sempat terkejut saat ia hendak menghantamkan balok yang dipegangnya, Naruto muncul didepannya dan menahan balok tersebut dengan lengannya membuat lengannya terdapat memar berwarna merah namun itu hanya sementara akibat regenerasi tubuhnya

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela Nafasnya, lalu mengusap kepala Inari.

"Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menangis, dasar cengeng" Ujar Naruto tersenyum, Inari yang mendengar itu terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengusap air matanya yang masih keluar

"Ba-Bagaimana?...Uhuk!... Mungkin?!" Ujar lemah bandit yang saat ini tubuhnya tertusuk pedang Naruto

Naruto kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Bandit yang saat ini tertusuk oleh pedangnya, ia hanya menatap datar bandit tersebut yang terlihat merasakan sakit di dada sebelah kanannya, Beruntung Naruto tidak menusuk jantungnya

Didepan bandit tersebut juga terlihat rekannya yang membawa Tsunami sudah tewas, dengan jantungnya tertusuk oleh Kusanagi yang dibawa Sasuke

CRASH!

Bruk!

Naruto mencabut pedangnya lalu menghilangkan pedangnya kedalam fuin penyimpanannya. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menyimpan kembali kusanaginya setelah memasukannya ke dalam sarungnya ke fuin di lengan kanannya

"Bawa Tsunami-san ke kamarnya Sasuke" perintah Naruto dan hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Sasuke

Sasuke lalu memutuskan tali yang mengikat Tsunami dengan Kunainya, lalu membawanya ke dalam Kamarnya.

Inari menatap khawatir hal tersebut, tapi ia kembali tersentak saat Naruto menyentuh perutnya dan muncul pendar Hijau ditangan Naruto. Sekarang dapat Inari rasakan rasa tenang dan rasa sakit di perutnya seketika menghilang seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa

"Kau Hebat Inari, Kau adalah pria Sejati" Ujar Naruto berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Inari dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Naruto lalu mengusap kencang surai Hitam Inari karena topi yang biasa dipakainya sudah jatuh

Inari yang mendengar itu mengusap kasar matanya, lalu mengangguk

Tap!

Naruto melihat kesamping saat Sasuke sudah berdiri disamping dirinya,lalu Sasuke mengangguk. Melihat anggukan itu Naruto lalu berdiri mengusap kepala Inari

"Sekarang kami harus kembali ke jembatan, inari"

Mendengar Naruto bicara seperti itu Inari mengangguk menatap serius Naruto, ia sungguh bersyukur dan senang melihat Kemunculan Naruto, andai Naruto tidak datang maka saat ini Inari sudah membunuh seseorang. Ia sangat berterima kasih akan hal itu

"Arigatou, Naru-nii" Terima kasih Inari dengan membungkuk 90 drajat

Naruto tersenyum melihat itu lalu ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke

*Sring!

Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang meninggalkan kilatan cahaya berwarna perak

Inari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia harus bisa berbuat sesuatu

"aku harus melakukan sesuatu"

.

.


	20. Pengangkatan! 3

" _Arigatou, Naru-nii" Terima kasih Inari dengan membungkuk 90 drajat_

 _Naruto tersenyum melihat itu lalu ia menyentuh pundak Sasuke_

 _*Sring!_

 _Setelah itu Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang meninggalkan kilatan cahaya berwarna perak_

 _Inari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk melakukan sesuatu, ia harus bisa berbuat sesuatu_

" _aku harus melakukan sesuatu"_ _ **.**_

 **...**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Jawaban sudah saya balas untuk pengguna akun sedangkan yang guest apabila ada pertanyaan akan saya jawab di chap depan**

 **.**

 **Monkey D Jasmine: Hahaha…. Terima kasih kalau fic saya keren. Hehehe… silahkan baca langsung pertarungannya, maaf kalau kurang memuaskan.**

 **untuk 'J', Kousei no Kuni memang akan menjadi Negara Adikuasa hanya saja cara Kousei menjadi Adikuasa itulah yang menarik, akan ada sebab dan akibat yang mengakibatkan Kousei menjadi yang Terkuat HAHAHA! *Evillaugh***

 **.**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya atau ceritanya membosankan, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

 **JEMBATAN**

 **"MATILAH KAU!"**

'Nii-san….'

 **TRANK!**

Mereka semua melebarkan mata terkejut, terutama Menma yang saat ini dapat melihat kalau didepannya sekarang terdapat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini menahan tebasan yang hampir membelah dirinya

"Ni-Nii-san..? Sasuke…?" Ujar Menma spontan, Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini menahan tebasan pedang hanya diam tidak berniat menjawab dan tetap menahan tebasan pedang didepan mereka

Kakashi yang melihat dari kejauhan hanya memincingkan matanya, 'apa yang terjadi?' Pikirnya yang merasa aneh, tapi ia tidak bisa melamun memikirkan hal itu sekarang karena masih terdapat musuh didepannya

Guy yang melihat itu merasa senang dan semakin bersemangat, ia lalu meluncur ke arah musuh menghajar mereka semua dengan Taijutsunya, Hachimon miliknya telah hilang.

Lee, Neji, dan Tenten saat ini hanya tinggal melawan 4 musuh lagi, setelah itu ia dapat membantu Menma. Sakura yang berada di kejauhan terlihat senang dengan menggenggam kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, melihat Naruto dan Sasuke muncul

'Sasuke-kun….' Batinnya senang melihat Sasuke yang menolong menma, terlihat liquid bening menetes dari matanya, ia merasa sangat bahagia bisa melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja

Kedua Missing-nin yang berniat menyerang menma menggeram marah saat tebasan mereka ditahan oleh dua bocah yang tidak mereka kenal, terlebih tatapan Naruto dan Sasuke yang seakan menatap rendah mereka

"Beraninya kalian!" Kedua Missing-nin itu semakin menekan, namun Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar hal itu, lalu

TRANK!

JLEB! CRASSSH!

Pedang kedua Missing-nin tersebut patah, mereka melebarkan matanya terkejut, namun belum sempat memproses apa yang terjadi, mereka harus merasakan sakit dibagian dada kiri mereka saat terdapat sebuah katana tertancap di tubuh mereka

Naruto dan sasuke tanpa membuang waktu langsung menusukan pedangnya pada kedua Missing-nin tersebut, Sehingga terdapat cipratan darah yang membasahi katana mereka saat mereka mencabutnya.

BRUK!

Tubuh Kedua Missing-nin tersebut langsung ambruk tak bernyawa. Naruto dan Sasuke lalu menatap kedepan kearah salah satu pohon yang berada di Nami

' _**Antarkan mereka'**_

' _ **Ha'I'**_

Naruto melakukan telepati pada ChiBunshinnya yang saat ini bersembunyi di salah satu pohon di Nami bersama ChiBunshin Sasuke yang saat ini sudah bersama Haku dan Zabuza yang memakai Jubah Hitam

Chi Bunshin Naruto yang menerima pesan seperti itu kemudian menengok kebelakang, melihat Zabuza dan Haku yang sudah menunggu, lalu ia memegang bahu Zabuza dan haku, sedangkan sasuke memegang pundaknya.

SRING!

Seketika mereka menghilang dari situ menuju satu tempat yaitu, **Kousei no Kuni**

Ternyata Zabuza dan Haku sengaja menerima jutsu air dari bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke agar keberadaan mereka dinyatakan hilang atau tewas, sehingga mereka tidak menerima masalah di kemudian hari

* * *

.

Menma yang melihat itu sedikit ngeri melihat cara Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung tanpa segan, tapi ia lekas berdiri lalu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan sasuke yang membelakangi dirinya

Tap!

Tap!

"Nii-san…"

Tak!

"Aw…"

Menma memegangi dahinya saat dahinya di sentil oleh Naruto, membuat ia meringis. Naruto yang menyentil dahi Menma lalu berjalan bersama Sasuke melewati Menma dengan tatapan datar

"Kau seharusnya tidak ceroboh dan selalu waspada. Baka" Ujar singkat Naruto, Menma yang mendengar itu berbalik tersenyum senang melihat Naruto berjalan dengan sasuke

"Gomenasai, Nii-san" Ujar Menma meminta maaf namun ekspresi diwajahnya menunjukan senyuman kebahagiaan, ia tersenyum cerah karena Naruto berbicara padanya. Ia merasa sangat senang

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju tengah jembatan angin yang berhembus membuat kaos yang mereka pakai berkibar, mereka berjalan perlahan semakin lama langkah mereka semakin cepat, sampai mereka melesat kedepan

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

WUSSSHH!

Naruto dan Sasuke berlari menuju Beberapa Missing-nin dan Bandit yang masih di lawan oleh Team Guy dan ada beberapa yang menghampiri mereka. sisa Bandit dan Missing-nin tersisa 15 orang, yang berada bersama gatou ada 15 orang

Naruto dan sasuke menyeringai melihat hal itu, Gatou yang melihat seringaian Naruto dan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melangkah mundur ia seperti merasakan ancaman yang kuat

"HABISI BOCAH Itu!" Teriak Gatou memerintahkan Semua anak buahnya untuk menyerang Naruto dan Sasuke

Kakashi yang melihat itu dengan cepat menghajar Bandit didepannya untuk menghalangi semua anak buah gatou yang tidak ikut bertarung untuk tidak mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela Nafasnya lalu menatap serius kedepan

"Kalian semua mundurlah, Cepat!"

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu terkejut, Neji menatap tidak suka pada Naruto, Lee dan tenten hanya menatap bingung Naruto. Gatou yang mendengar itu menyeringai senang

'bodoh' begitulah pikir Gatou

"Apa Maksudmu Naruto-kun?!" tanya Lee setengah berteriak meminta penjelasan sembari ia bertarung dengan 2 orang bandit yang menyerang dirinya

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto!" Ujar Tenten yang terlihat menahan serangan salah satu bandit dihadapannya

"Kau tidak punya hak memerintah kami!" Ujar Neji dengan nada sarkastis tidak suka melihat Naruto yang muncul lalu memerintah seenaknya

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke samping pada Neji dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk, disertai **KI** yang cukup membuat Kakashi dan Guy bergetar mengeluarkan keringat dingin

 **DEG!**

 **Bruk!**

Mereka semua yang berada di jembatan, termasuk anak buah Gatou. Tiba-tiba saja merasakan hawa yang sangat tidak mengenakan, lutut mereka bergetar disertai keringat dingin mengalir dari punggung mereka, nafas mereka sesak bahkan ada beberapa bandit yang pingsan karena tidak kuat menahan tekanan Killing Intens Naruto

'Apa ini?!' pikir Guy dan Kakashi yang berhenti bertarung merasakan hawa menakutkan yang berasal dari Naruto yang menatap tajam Neji

'ini seperti waktu itu…' Batin Kakashi mengingat saat dirinya sempat merasakan KI seperti hanya saja waktu itu sangat singkat, namun yang ia rasakan sekarang terasa lebih lemah dari yang waktu itu

"Gawat… Naruto Hentikan!" Kakashi yang sudah merasakan bahaya dengan segera berlari mundur membawa Lee dan Tenten menuju tempat Sakura berada

Guy yang merasakan itu menatap khawatir Neji yang terlihat tersentak terpaku ditempat dengan mata yang membulat, merasakan hantaman KI lewat mata Naruto

"Neji Menjauhlah!" Guy dengan segera berlari mendekati Neji mengabaikan Para Bandit dan Missing-nin yang terlihat berusaha menahan Killing Intens Naruto

Sasuke yang berada di samping Naruto hanya melirik padanya, 'Hn, suasana Hatinya sedang buruk' pikir Sasuke lalu mundur satu langkah kebelakang

"Naruto, Hentikan Hawa Membunuhmu itu! Mereka tidak akan kuat menahannya" Teriak Guy berdiri didepan Neji merentangkan kedua tangannya menatap tajam Naruto

Melihat Guy berdiri didepan Neji, Naruto lalu menurunkan tekanan KI nya. Membuat mereka semua yang berada di jembatan dapat bernafas normal, Neji langsung jatuh terduduk dengan nafas tersenggal

Guy yang melihat itu membantu Neji berdiri

"Kau tidak apa-apa Neji?" Tanya Guy, Neji yang dibantu berdiri memegangi kepalanya yang terasa pusing

"aku tidak apa-apa, Guy-sensei" Jawab Neji kembali menatap dengan raut tidak percaya pada Naruto namun Naruto tidak lagi menatapnya melainkan menatap kedepan ke arah Gatou. Dengan segera Guy membawa Neji kebelakang

Kakashi dari jauh menatap Khawatir Naruto, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan muridnya itu. Kemampuannya sungguh misterius, belum selesai pemikirannya harus diputar karena memiliki mokuton sekarang ia merasakan Killing Intens yang lumayan besar dari Naruto

'Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar dapat mengeluarkan Killing intens, dan dengan killing intens sebesar itu bahkan membutuhkan pengalaman bertarung yang sangat banyak. Dari mana ia belajar semua itu? Aku harus melaporkan ini pada Minato-sensei, bagaimanapun juga anaknya ini memiliki kemampuan diluar nalar' Batin Kakashi yang mulai merasa kalau keberadaan Naruto seperti berada jauh diatas mereka semua

" Haaahh….Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk mundur. Kalian bisa lihat kan aku baru saja kembali dari sungai, aku tidak punya waktu sekrang" Ujar Santai Naruto berbalik kebelakang menatap semua orang dengan wajah datar

"kau berlebihan, Dobe" Ujar datar Sasuke yang berada di sebelahnya, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menatap sekilas lalu tersenyum tipis

"Ini baru berlebihan, teme" Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berbalik menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya lalu ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada jembatan kayu dibawahnya

' **Mokuton: Hijutsu jukai Kotan'**

Seketika jembatan tersebut bergetar, mereka semua yang berada di jembatan berusaha berdiri kokoh saat pijakan mereka mulai bergoyang. Secara bersamaan tercipta sulur-sulur kayu yang memanjang melilit seluruh anak buah gatou yang pingsan ataupun masih sadarkan diri akibat **KI** Naruto.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

"KAYU APA INI?! AKU TIDAK BISA BERGERAK!"

Begitulah teriakan dari pada Missing-nin dan Bandit yang terjerat oleh sulur kayu dari jutsu Mokuton Naruto, mereka semua berusaha memberontak melepaskan diri namun semua usaha itu sia-sia

Gatou dari kejauhan menatap pucat hal itu, ia jatuh kebelakang lalu merangkak hendak melarikan diri saat melihat beberapa sulur menuju kearahnya

"TI-TIDAAAAAKK! Kumohon.. LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Gatou saat sulur-sulur itu melilit tubuhnya membuat ia tidak dapat bergerak, ia terus berusaha memberontak dengan raut wajah yang sudah pucat ketakutan

Setelah mengeluarkan jutsunya Naruto menyeringai, ia senang saat jutsunya berhasil memerangkap biang kladi dari masalah yang ada di Nami no kuni. Ia lalu berdiri, melirik kesamping pada sasuke

"kau yang melakukannya atau aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum kecil pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menatap Naruto lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Gatou di kejauhan

"Hn, biar aku yang melakukannya" Jawab Sasuke lalu berjalan perlahan menghampiri Gatou, ia mengeluarkan Kusanagi no Tsurugi dari fuin transparan dilengan kanannya, lalu ia mengeluarkan secara perlahan pedang tersebut dari sarungnya menyebabkan suara memekikkan telinga akibat gesekan pedang dengan sarungnya

Gatou yang melihat itu raut mukanya terlihat ketakutan, wajahnya sudah semakin pucat dengan keringat dingin mengalir deras diwajahnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Sasuke agar tidak mendekat.

"Ti-tidak, kumohon… jangan…" Mohon Gatou dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke yang mendengar itu meneruskan langkahnya seraya kusanagi miliknya ia rentangkan ke kiri, lalu ia memejamkan mata onyx nya. Setelah itu ia membuka cepat matanya menampilkan mata merah dengan pupil hitam dan 3 tomoe mengelilingi pupil tersebut, itu adalah Mata Sharingan 3 tomoe Sasuke

"Hiiiiiii! JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Gatou semakin merasakan takut yang teramat melihat itu, mendengar langkah Sasuke yang mendekat membuat ia semakin takut

Sasuke menatap dingin Gatou dengan Sharingannya yang berputar menyala didalam kabut tipis dijembatan itu, ia mengeluarkan KInya untuk mengacaukan mental Gatou.

* * *

Di Sisi lain Jembatan. Kakashi yang sudah menonaktifkan Sharingannya , Guy, Sakura, Menma, Lee, Neji, dan tenten yang melihat itu sangat terkejut, pertama mereka sangat terkejut kalau Naruto dapat menggunakan Mokuton, Jutsu dari Mendiang Hokage Pertama Hashirama Senju, kedua mereka melihat bagaimana saat ini Sasuke berjalan dengan katana pada Gatou

Guy yang melihat itu menatap bingung Kakashi, " Kakashi bukannya seharusnya kau menghentikan ini, ku lihat Sasuke tidak menghentikan langkahnya, ini bisa berbahaya" Tanya guy khawatir

"Tenang saja Guy, aku juga sudah bersiap untuk bertindak. Tapi saat ini lebih baik kita tidak ikut campur, Naruto memiliki cara berfikir sama dengan Hokage-sama, ia tidak akan melakukan tindakan ceroboh" Jawab Kakashi kalau saat ini belum saatnya untuk bertindak, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan menyinggung Naruto lebih dari ini

"Kakashi-sensei, sebenarnya ada apa dengan Naruto? Seberapa kuatkah dia sebenarnya?" Tanya Neji yang sudah merasa membaik setelah menerima serangan mental dari Naruto, ia terpaksa bertanya karena sedari tadi ia melihat kalau Kakashi terlihat waspada dengan Naruto

Mereka semua menatap kakashi meminta penjelasan, sedangkan menma yang mendengar itu menunduk sedih tapi ia tetap memperhatikan kakashi karena ia ingin mengetahui perihal Naruto dan Senseinya

Kakashi menatap semua yang meminta penjelasan darinya, ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap selidik kedepan pada Naruto

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, untuk ada apa dengan Naruto aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya. Namun untuk kemampuannya, bisa kalian lihat, ia memiliki mokuton jutsu yang hanya di miliki Shodaime Hokage, Medic-nin yang hebat, teknik Fuinjutsu, dan Killing Intens. Untuk memiliki itu semua dibutuhkan latihan bertahun-tahun dan pengalaman yang banyak. Mengingat umurnya sekarang, itu mustahil dimiliki oleh anak seumurannya, bahkan dengan itu ia dapat naik menjadi Jounin dengan sangat cepat" Jelas Kakashi, bahkan ia menjelaskan dengan beberapa bulir keringat mengalir di pelipisnya

'Itu sungguh mustahil' batin Kakashi kembali mengingat kemampuan Naruto yang ia lihat selama ini

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu membulatkan mata terkejut, mereka semua tersentak kaget saat mengetahui itu dari kakashi. Bahkan Guy terlihat menutup matanya tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar dari rivalnya.

"I-Itu mustahil Sensei! Tidak mungkin, Naruto masih seumuran dengan kami!" Ujar Lee berusaha mengelak dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia merasa lemah saat mendengar itu

"Sensei tidak bercanda kan?" Tanya Tenten tidak mempercayai itu, Namun kakashi terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

Sakura dan Menma terlihat menunduk karena mereka juga mengetahui fakta itu kalau mereka setim dengan dua orang yang sangat kuat

"JANGAN BERCANDA! APA-APAAN SEMUA INI!" Teriak Neji tidak terima dengan semua yang ia dengar, mereka semua terkejut melihat neji seperti itu

"tapi itulah kenyataannya, Nii-san dan Sasuke sangat kuat" jawab lemah Menma dengan mengepalkan kepalan tangannya, ia juga tidak ingin menerimanya tapi apa boleh buat, padahal ia sudah menguasai Rasengan milik ayahnya agar menjadi kuat

"Kakashi, Mereka berdua bisa menjadi Duet maut Konoha, jika mereka bekerja sama, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang dapat mengalahkan mereka. kau harus melaporkan ini pada Hokage-sama, Kakashi" Ujar Guy dengan cengiran khasnya pada Kakashi

Kakashi yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya, " Haaahh… aku tau itu Guy"

Neji terlihat menggertakan giginya, ia mengepalkan kepalan tangannya tidak terima, ia sudah berlatih mati-matian agar dapat merubah takdirnya dengan menjadi kuat, sekarang ia merasa kalau latihan yang ia jalani dengan segenap jiwa dan raga itu tidak seberapa

'KUSSO!' batin Neji kesal mengetahui itu

* * *

.

Kembali bersama Naruto dan sasuke. Sekarang terlihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di hadapan Gatou yang sudah pucat pasi ketakutan, ia terpaku di tempat melihat kearah mata Sharingan Sasuke

Sasuke menatap dingin dan rendah Gatou, " Sekarang-"

"Tu-Tunggu! Ku-kumohon…. Lepaskan aku…. a-aku akan melakukan apapun! aku bersungguh-sungguh!" mohon Gatou dengan nada bergetar ketakutan memohon pada Sasuke bahkan belum selesai Sasuke bicara ia sudah memotongnya

Sasuke yang mendengar itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu tanpa berkata apapun ia mengayunkan pedangnya mengarahkannya pada leher Gatou. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum

'kau memang pandai menginterogasi orang, teme'

"TIDAAAAAK!"

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!" Seru Kakashi menyuruh Sasuke untuk berhenti

Sing!

Sasuke menghentikan ayunan pedangnya saat 1 cm lagi mengenai leher Gatou, Ia hanya menatap dingin hal itu. Gatou mengeluarkan air mata ketakutannya, ia membelalakkan matanya menatap takut Sasuke, tubuhnya bergetar dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri tubuhnya, ia tidak bisa bergerak karena Jutsu Mokuton Naruto.

Naruto hanya melihat dari ujung matanya kebelakang, didapatnya Kakashi dan lainnya datang menghampiri dirinya dan Sasuke, serta Inari yang membawa seluruh penduduk nami bersamanya.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke" Ujar datar Naruto, Sasuke yang mendengar itu menyeringai pada Gatou

Gatou yang melihat seringaian sasuke, kembali merinding ketakutan, ia bisa gila jika intimidasi ini terus berlanjut. Sasuke lalu menempelkan katananya di leher gatou, Gatou dapat merasakan rasa dingin dari bagian Katana di lehernya

"HIiiiii!" Teriak memekik Gatou yang ketakutan

Kakashi yang melihat itu hendak bertindak sebelum Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menghentikan Kakashi

"Diam dan lihat saja, dia tidak akan bertindak bodoh" Mendengar itu Kakashi terpaksa harus berhenti untuk menghampiri sasuke, ia percaya dengan cara berfikir muridnya hanya saja ia selalu merasa aneh jika tentang kedua muridnya ini

Mereka semua, termasuk rakyat Nami yang di bawa Inari berjalan mendekati Naruto, untuk melihat apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke, mereka semua membawa alat yang bisa mereka gunakan sebagai senjata jika gatou hendak melarikan diri, mereka juga tidak berniat ikut campur dan menunggu Sasuke

Gatou semakin bergetar ketakutan merasakan itu, sasuke yang melihat itu lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada gatou membuat wajahnya hanya berjarak 2 cm dari wajah gatou, ia menatap mata Gatou dengan sharingan 3 tomoenya yang berputar pelan. Gatou menatap kosong mata Sharingan itu, dengan mulut terbuka dan tercengap-cengap seakan kehilangan nafas perlahan mulai mengeluarkan sedikit busa

"Dengarkan aku, Kau akan menjalani kehidupan ini dengan rasa **takut** , kau akan hidup penuh dengan **ketakutan** , semua perbuatan jahatmu akan selalu **menghantuimu** , kau akan selalu merasakan **takut** selama sisa hidupmu akan datangnya seseorang untuk **balas dendam** denganmu. Kau harus mengembalikan hak orang lain yang kau rampas selama ini pada rakyat Nami, setelah itu kau akan menghabiskan sisa hidupmu penuh dengan rasa **takut** dan **teror** … " Sasuke berujar dengan suara yang pelan sehingga hanya ia dan Gatou saja yang dapat mendengarnya

Mata Gatou semakin memutih karena tekanan mental yang ia terima, seakan yang ia lihat dari wajah Sasuke yang menggelap hanyalah bayangan hitam dengan mata Sharingan yang siap untuk membunuhnya, mulutnya pun mulai mengeluarkan busa yang semakin banyak. Sasuke yang melihat itu menarik sudut bibirnya, lalu ia mendekatkan mulutnya disamping telinga Gatou

"… **..saat kau merasa sudah tidak kuat hidup dengan Teror ketakutan, kau akan MATI"**

Gatou menarik Nafas panjang lalu setelah itu ia tidak sadarkan diri, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tekanan mental yang mengguncang jiwa seperti itu. Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum , menjauhkan wajahnya dari gatou, lalu ia menarik katananya lalu memasukannya kedalam sarungnya sebelum di masukan kedalam Fuin transparans di lengan kanannya

"Selesai sudah"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mundur satu langkah lalu berbalik berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini sudah bersama Team Konoha dan Rakyat Nami, tak lupa ia mematikan Sharingannya

Tap!

Ia menghentikan langkahnya didepan Naruto yang terlihat tersenyum tipis padanya

"sekarang siapa yang berlebihan? Teme" Sindir Naruto, Namun Sasuke hanya menatap datar hal itu

"Hn, Dobe"

Kakashi yang melihat itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua

"Kerja bagus kalian, walau itu cepat, lain kali kuharap kalian dapat bekerja sama lebih kuat lagi. ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, bagaimana dengan Gatou?" Seru Kakashi menasehati Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak berkomentar hanya menatap datar Kakashi, ia juga bertanya soal gatou pada sasuke

"Hn. Ia pingsan"

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu Bersorak gembira, terutama Rakyat Nami yang sangat bahagia mendengar itu, akhirnya mereka dapat mengakhiri penderitaan mereka selama ini. Inari yang mendengar itu terlihat bersorak senang, bahkan team Guy dan Team 7 yang tadinya menatap khawatir Naruto dan Sasuke juga ikut senang mendengar hal itu

Kakashi dan Guy saling pandang lalu tersenyum

"HOREEEE! AKHIRNYA KITA BISA BEBAS!"

"ARIGATOU, NINJA KONOHA!"

"HOREEE! NARU-Nii BERHASIL!"

Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu saling pandang lalu menghela nafas. Inari lalu berlari ke arah Naruto memeluknya, Naruto yang dipeluk tersentak lalu membalas memeluk Inari dengan senyum hangatnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdiri disampingnya sambil memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku celananya

"Naru-nii, Naru-nii… Hebat! Dewasa nanti aku ingin jadi seperti Naru-nii" Ujar Inari dengan semangat pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengusap pucuk surai hitam inari

"Ya, Berusahalah"

Sakura berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto

"Sa-sasuke-kun, apa kamu tidak apa-apa?..maksudku kau tadi terkena-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya sasuke sudah memotongnya dengan datar

Namun Sakura yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang karena akhirnya ia dapat mendengar langsung dari Sasuke kalau ia baik-baik saja.

"Hu'um, aku mengerti" Ujar Sakura yang tersenyum senang lalu berdiri disamping Sasuke dengan kedua pipinya merona

"Kerja Bagus Naruto-kun Sasuke-kun!" Ujar Lee dengan semangatnya menunjukan cengiran khasnya yang menunjukan deretan gigi putih yang mengkilat

"Kau benar Lee, Kita juga tidak boleh kalah dengan mereka!" Seru Guy dengan semangat yang sama pada Lee, Lee yang mendengar itu menatap berbinar Guy

"Guy-sensei…"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Guy-sen-"

"AAAhhh…! Mou, mereka mulai lagi. ngomong- ngomong Kalian sangat Hebat tadi!" Ujar Tenten dengan senyumnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke

Sedangkan Neji yang terlihat berdiri disamping Lee hanya menatap sinis Naruto dan Sasuke, ia masih tidak terima dengan perbuatan Naruto yang tadi

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk mendengar itu semua, tapi Menma yang sedari tadi diam berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Inari dan beberapa warga Nami

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping melihat Menma yang berjalan mendekatinya, ia lalu berbalik menghadap menma

Setelah berada didepan Naruto yang menatap datar dirinya, Menma menunduk, ia berusaha memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada Naruto

"Nii-san…. Go-gomenasai" Ujar menma dengan tergagap menatap gugup Naruto

Naruto menaikan alisnya melihat menma yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf

"Hm?"

"Nii-san… A-aku tadi-"

 **Puk!**

Menma tersentak kaget saat ia merasakan tepukan di kepalanya, ia mendongak melihat kalau Naruto tersenyum tipis padanya dengan tangannya mengusap surai merah Menma

"sudahlah…jangan terlalu di pikirkan"

Menma yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, la mengangguk dengan senyum cerahnya pada Naruto, tidak lupa ia tertawa riang karena ia merasakan hangat di hatinya sekarang. Kakashi yang melihat itu menunjukan eye smilenya, ia akan menceritakan kejadian ini pada Hokage nantinya

'Minato-sensei harus melihat ini'

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Malam hari adalah waktu dimana semua insan di bumi ini beristirahat. Setelah mereka menangkap Gatou, mereka beristirahat dirumah Tazuna, Gatou memberikan semua hartanya pada Rakyat Nami dengan ekspresi ketakutan. mereka telah makan malam bersama, saat ini Naruto sedang berada di atap rumah Tazuna bersama Sasuke yang terlihat memejamkan mata tertidur disampingnya, mereka menatap bintang dilangit yang terlihat indah dengan cahaya kelipnya

Naruto menatap sendu langit diatasnya, surai putihnya melambai saat di terpa angin, mata Biru indahnya itu seakan memantulkan cahaya bintang dilangit seakan dimatanya juga terdapat ribuan bintang.

'Neee…Baa-chan bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi, saat waktunya tepat aku akan membawa baa-chan dan –jiji ke Kousei'

Naruto lalu menatap tajam kedepan, ia duduk dengan satu kaki terangkat lalu menaruh tangan kanannya di kaki tersebut, tatapannya sekarang berubah menjadi penuh ambisi, mata Safir itu dengan cepat berputar menjadi Sharingan 3 tomoe lalu berputar dengan cepat menjadi ETM Sharingan lalu menjadi Rinnegan Merah, Matanya terus berputar cepat seakan menjadi teror di malam yang indah itu

' **Kalian akan Hancur**. **Ootsutsuki'**

* * *

Malam hari di konoha saat ini berisikan gemerlap cahaya dari lampu rumah-rumah warga, bangunan desa, atau lainnya. Semua orang di konoha terlihat ada yang berjalan-jalan untuk membeli jajanan atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman, mereka semua tertawa gembira bersama, menghangatkan udara di malam yang dingin.

Namun sepertinya situasi itu tidak sesuai dengan yang terjadi disalah satu bangunan di Konoha, yaitu Rumah sakit. disalah satu ruangan terlihat para Ninja medic atau perawat yang terburu-buru berlari menuju salah satu ruangan disitu, dimana terdapat Biwako yang dirawat di ruang itu

Di ranjang dimana Biwako beristirahat terlihat dirinya yang terkulai lemas tidak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya terlihat kurus, nafasnya berhembus lemah. para Ninja medis yang menangani Biwako dengan peluh yang mengalir di dahi mereka, terlihat telapak tangan mereka terdapat pendar hijau sedang berusaha memulihkan kondisi biwako

Salah satu Medic-nin yang menangani biwako menatap serius telapak tangannya, ia berusaha mengalirkan chakra ketangannya pada biwako.

Namun seketika ia membulatkan matanya dengan tatapan shok saat merasakan detak jantung Biwako yang semakin melemah, refleks ia melepaskan tangannya, dengan cepat ia berbalik menatap ninja medis lain yang membantunya

"a-ada apa Sukao-san?" Tanya panik salah satu medis diruangan itu pada Ninja medis yang menangani Biwako yang bernama Sukao

"Cepat panggil Tsunade-sama! Ini Gawat!" Perintah Sukao dengan nada keras membuat mereka yang mendengarnya tersentak kaget, mereka bisa melihat wajah penuh keringat sukao yang saat ini sedang panik

"Ha'i!"

Setelah itu beberapa dari mereka berlari keluar untuk memanggil Tsunade senju, yang saat ini sedang berada di ruangannya. Yah malam ini mereka tidak masih tidak percaya kalau kondisi Biwako semakin memburuk kian harinya dan malam ini adalah yang terburuk

Naruto tidak mengetahui Kondisi sebenarnya dari Biwako, selama 7 hari Naruto menjalani misinya, selama itu juga Biwako berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Biwako sengaja tidak memberitahu Naruto, ia tidak ingin membuat cucu kesayangannya khawatir sehingga misinya terganggu, yah Biwako sangat menyayangi Naruto.

"na…ru…to…." Lenguh lemah biwako dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, para Ninja medis yang melihat itu semakin berusaha menyalurkan chakra pemulihan pada tubuh biwako

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi Biwako-san!" Ujar Sukao yang kembali menyalurkan chakra medisnya

* * *

Disebuah Goa disalah satu tempat, didalam goa tersebut terdapat patung raksasa yang menengadahkan telapak tangannya, dan disalah satu jari dari raksasa tersebut terdapat seseorang dengan jubah Hitam beraksen awan merah. Sebagian tubuhnya tertutup oleh bayangan sehingga hanya setengah tubuhnya saja yang terlihat

Ia duduk dengan satu kakinya terangkat, ia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Tak berapa lama dari dalam tanah muncul sesosok makhluk dengan bagian tubuh kanan berwarna hitam dan kiri berwarna putih dengan Venus flarp menutupinya, makhluk itu memakai jubah yang sama dengan orang yang duduk di atas jari petung raksasa didepannya

"Kau terlambat Zetsu" Ujar datar seseorang yang duduk diatas jari patung raksasa tersebut pada makhluk yang baru saja datang dari dalam tanah tersebut

"Khekhekhe… kau tidak sabaran seperti biasanya" ujar dengan nada lemah makhluk itu yang bernama zetsu

"hn, apa yang kau bawa?" Tanya orang tersebut pada Zetsu, ia terlihat tidak tertarik untuk berbasa-basi

"Khekhekhe…. Sebuah Negara baru tiba-tiba saja menunjukan eksistensinya, Negara itu bernama Kousei, Aku tidak tahu pemimpinnya. namun sepertinya pemimpin itu adalah orang yang telah mengalahkan Yagura, pasalnya Kirigakure telah menjalin kerja sama dengan Negara itu" Orang yang duduk tersebut terlihat tertarik dengan berita itu

"Hm… menarik, cobalah menyusup kesana, saat kulihat pertarungannya dengan sanbi aku sangat tertarik dengan orang itu, dia memakai semacam Armor, terlebih ia sangat kuat bahkan sanbi sangat tidak berdaya. lalu Ada lagi?"

"Namikaze Naruto atau sekarang Ootsutsuki Naruto, anak yang terlupakan di keluarga Namikaze itu lumayan kuat, ia dapat menggunakan Mokuton, Medic-nin, dan fuinjutsu, ia juga terlihat terlatih, ia memiliki pemikiran yang sangat cerdas dan Oh jangan lupakan Uchiha Sasuke, ia selalu bersama Naruto jadi mungkin ia sama kuatnya"

Orang itu terlihat terdiam mendengar jawaban dari pertanyaannya, Zetsu yang melihat itu menampilkan senyum remehnya

"Cobalah kau rekrut mereka…. mungkin mereka akan tertarik bergabung" saran Zetsu yang secara bersamaan masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan orang itu sendiri

"Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka bisa menjadi ancaman untuk rencanaku dimasa depan. Dan Kousei, Negara seperti apa itu, semuanya semakin menarik"

Perlahan di langit-langit goa yang berlubang itu, cahaya bulan menembus masuk, menyinari orang yang duduk diatas jari telunjuk patung raksasa itu, cahaya itu menampilkan penampilan dari orang itu yang memakai topeng orange spiral diwajahnya dengan lubang yang memperlihatkan mata kannya yang memiliki Sharingan menyala dalam gua

" Dengan Rencana Tsukiyomi…. Akan aku ciptakan **PERDAMAIAN ABADI**!"

.

.

.

 **[AN:** Maaf Minna,setelah chap ini mungkin saya agak telat UP karena Banyak urusan yang harus saya kerjakan di Dunia nyata, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk UP. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini **]**


	21. Pengangkatan! 4

" _Cobalah kau rekrut mereka…. mungkin mereka akan tertarik bergabung" saran Zetsu yang secara bersamaan masuk kedalam tanah meninggalkan orang itu sendiri_

" _Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka bisa menjadi ancaman untuk rencanaku dimasa depan. Dan Kousei, Negara seperti apa itu, semuanya semakin menarik"_

 _Perlahan di langit-langit goa yang berlubang itu, cahaya bulan menembus masuk, menyinari orang yang duduk diatas jari telunjuk patung raksasa itu, cahaya itu menampilkan penampilan dari orang itu yang memakai topeng orange spiral diwajahnya dengan lubang yang memperlihatkan mata kannya yang memiliki Sharingan menyala dalam gua_

" _Dengan Rencana Tsukiyomi…. Akan aku ciptakan_ _ **PERDAMAIAN ABADI**_ _!"_

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Jawaban sudah saya balas untuk pengguna akun sedangkan yang guest apabila ada pertanyaan akan saya jawab di chap depan**

 **.**

 **SYLANGOLDY: terima kasih, untuk update gak nentu karena butuh ide yang besar untuk fic ini, haaah… saya harus berfikir keras hahaha... Terima kasih sudah Reviews**

 **The Dark King Rises: Hahaha.. iya saya butuh banyak referensi soalnya haha… yang di maksud Ootsutsuki disini adalah Clan Ootsutsuki itu sendiri, yap Baa-chan disini adalah Biwako dan Jiji adalah Hiruzen, oh iya saya lupa memberitahu ini, Naruto mempunyai 3 Doujutsu, Sharingan, EMS Sharingan, Rinnegan, Dan Sharinnegan hahaha…**

 **Name Black: Iya saya ngerti kok, makasih sudah menasehati saya haha… saya jadi semangat, dan untuk hal yang gak enak itu tetep saya respon dan dijadikan pembelajaran yang penting tidak adanya kata-kata kasar, karena itu gak etis**

 **Monkey D Jasmine** **: wah untuk ujian Chuunin masih jauh haha… bagian pengangkatan ini memakan banyak Words, mungkin bisa dibayangkan Naruto disini tidak Naif jangan karena merasakan niat jahat dia ngebiarin begitu aja seperti kebanyakan, Naruto saat merasakan Hal buruk pada sosok Orochimaru malah ngebiarin jadi peserta Genin, itu kan hal bodoh hahaha… pokoknya disini Naruto gak Naif**

 **Untuk Kousei, kemungkinan akan diberangkatkan Utusan sekelas menteri tapi gak tau siapa, untuk Peserta yang dikirimkan saya punya hal yang menarik untuk para pembaca haha.. coba bayangin apa jadinya kalau peserta dari Kousei beserta utusannya ke Konoha Naik Pesawat Hahaha… Konoha akan terguncang**

 **Terima kasih sudah reviews dan membaca, tidak masalah walau banyak haha..**

 **big bos: Perasaan Naruto ke keluarganya gak berubah, dia tetap membenci keluarganya hanya saja ia sudah tidak peduli lagi untuk ngurusin perasaannya, alasan kenapa Naruto tetap baik sama Menma karena sesuai perkataan Naruto di Chap sebelumnya saat akan pergi menyelamatkan Menma dan Hinata yang diculik**

 **.**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya atau ceritanya membosankan, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OP: Cascade by Unlimits**

Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de  
 **[ terlihat Naruto muncul sebelah kanan dan Menma sebelah Kiri, Lalu Sasuke berjalan ditengah]**

Umareta hikari ima, hanatou  
 **[Di suasana putih, Naruto berusaha menggapai Keluarganya lalu mengepalkan tangannya saat keluarganya melebur]**

 **[layar menampilkan api berkobar memunculkan lambang Kousei dan tulisan besar Ninja no Kage diatasnya]**

Kohakuiro no yuuyake ni somerareta  
 **[Suasana Malam yang ramai dikonoha disisi kiri keluarga Namikaze berjalan sambil tertawa bahagia]**

machi wa….Kanashii hikari to kage utsushite ita  
 **[layar berganti kesisi kanan terlihat Hujan deras dimalam Hari Naruto kecil berjalan tertunduk dengan tubuh penuh luka dan Senjata ditubuhnya disertai tatapan dingin para penduduk]**

Ikutsu mono kiseki no ito  
 **[layar berganti, Naruto terpental menabrak ke sudut dinding dengan keras]**

Tsunagatte karamatte tadoritsuita yo  
 **[ia meringkuk bergetar saat didepannya Minato dan Kushina menghajar dan memaki dirinya, Naruto kembali terpental terngkurap mencium lumpur saat di pukul Menma yang menyeringai padanya]**

Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara  
 **[lalu Naruto mengepalkan tangannya bangkit menatap marah keluarga Namikaze lalu berlari menjauh di area putih]**

Ame nochi hare ano kumo ni nare ima wo oyoide yuku  
 **[Layar berputar memperlihatkan Naruto yang berduel dengan Rikudou Sennin, Naruto lalu melakukan Handseal sangat cepat lalu menyemburkan Api besar dari mulutnya]**

Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru tamerai furi hodoite  
 **[Layar berganti di Danau terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke mengadu kepalan tangan di bawah langit senja]**

Kimi to boku nigirishimeta futatsu no te no naka de  
 **[Pusat pertahanan Kousei (Nazarix) Naruto berdiri dengan Sasuke disampingnya mengenakan seragam khas pemimpin Besar yang megah ]**

Umareta hikari, ima hanatou  
 **[mereka melihat layar yang memperlihatkan puluhan Jet melewati Dirinya mengeluarkan meluncurkan pada Aliansi Shinobi sampai layar pecah]**

 **[di akhiri menampilkan Naruto dan sasuke berdiri di Istana Negara Kousei, membelakangi layar menghadap matahari dengan jubah lambang Kousei dan lambang clan di bahu mereka disertai Angin membuat pakaian mereka berkibar]**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

Pagi hari yang indah di Nami no Kuni, Cahaya mentari bersinar di ufuk timur membangunkan semua Insan di bumi ini, angin pagi yang sejuk seakan menyegarkan siapapun yang merasakannya, Suara ombak yang berderu menjadi instrument musik mengiringi kicauan burung laut, ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk mengawali Hari

Sekarang di jembatan yang di bangun oleh rakyat Nami sudah selesai berkat bantuan Mokuton Naruto. terdapat kerumunan rakyat Nami yang saat ini mengiringi kepergian Team 7 dan Team Guy, mereka semua melambaikan tangan mengucapkan kata perpisahan

"selamat jalan semuanya!"

"Semoga kalian sampai di Konoha!"

"Sampaikan salam kami pada, Hokage kalian!"

Team 7 dan Team guy berjalan di jembatan sembari mereka melambaikan tangan kebelakang pada Rakyat Nami, mereka semua menggendong ransel yang mereka bawa untuk perjalanan, dan untuk Naruto itu adalah ransel teringan yang di bawa, sebab ransel itu hanya berisi pakaian dan alat medis saja

"SELAMAT JALAN NARU-NII! SASU-NII!" teriak Inari dari ujung jembatan pada Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Sasuke

Naruto lalu menunjukan jempolnya pada Inari seraya menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya, Inari yang melihat itu tersenyum senang

Sasuke dan Naruto memang berjalan paling belakang, Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto hanya menatap datar hal itu

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Konoha. Mereka berjalan dengan diselingi obrolan yang entah itu penting atau tidak, menma yang berada paling depan terlihat tertawa senang saat mengobrol dengan Anggota team Guy, suasana hatinya sedang bagus. Sakura juga terlihat berbicara dengan tenten hanya saja kadang ia melirik kebelakang pada Sasuke. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping pada Sasuke

"apa kau merasakannya?"

"Hn. kita di abaikan"

.

* * *

.

Mereka terus berjalan, saat ini mereka berjalan di jalan dengan banyak pepohonan berada di sepanjang jalan mereka. suasana tersebut sangat sunyi, bahkan suara serangga pun dapat terdengar

Lee yang tidak suka suasana tersebut lalu memelankan jalannya agar berada didekat Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ne, kalian, kudengar kalian sangat kuat. Kalau boleh tau latihan fisik kalian seperti apa?" Tanya Lee yang penasaran, mereka semua yang mendengar itu juga menatap tertarik pada Naruto dan Sasuke

Naruto yang mendengar itu menarik sudut bibirnya pada Lee, Sasuke yang melihat itu menghela nafas lelah

'kau hanya akan dipermainkan Lee' pikir Sasuke yang menatap kedepan tidak tertarik

"Benar kau ingin tahu?" Ujar Naruto yang menatap sangat serius Lee

Melihat raut wajah Naruto mereka semua semakin was-was, Lee bahkan menelan ludahnya melihat raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat sangat serius, lalu ia mengangguk

"Dengarkan baik-baik, untuk menjalani latihan ini kau harus serius dan jalani latihan ini sampai akhir" Mereka semua mengangguk kecil bahkan Guy terlihat antusias mendengar apa yang akan diucapkan Naruto

Kakashi hanya membaca buku kesayangannya, namun sebenarnya ia sudah memasang pendengarannya untuk mendengarkan rahasia latihan Naruto

'ini bisa ku laporkan pada Minato-sensei" Pikirnya untuk mengumpulkan informasi Naruto untuk laporannya nanti pada Hokage

Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya, "Dengar Lee, Kau harus melakukan ini walau sesulit apapun itu" Ujar Naruto dengan Nada Seserius mungkin, mereka yang mendengar itu semakin menatap Serius Naruto bahkan Neji pun juga menatap serius Naruto

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka matanya dengan tatapan berambisi ia melanjutkan kata-katanya

"Push-up seratus kali! Sit-up seratus kali! Squats seratus kali! Lalu, lari 10 kilometer! Dengan melakukan itu selama 3 tahun kau akan menjadi sekuat diriku sekarang!"

.

..

…

Wussshhh~

Mereka seketika berhenti, angin berhembus menerpa wajah poker face mereka. Kakashi menghela nafasnya, guy bahkan hanya bisa terdiam tidak dapat mengatakan apapun

'kan apa kubilang'Batin Sasuke yang tetap melanjutkan langkahnya, ia sudah mengetahui sifat Naruto sampai yang terkecil sekalipun

"ITU HANYA LATIHAN FISIK BIASA!"

.

.

* * *

.

Selama 5 jam mereka melakukan demo dadakan pada Naruto karena apa yang Naruto beritahukan tidak sesuai dengan apa yang mereka bayangkan, apa itu? Itu hanya latihan fisik biasa, begitulah pemikiran mereka. namun mereka salah, perbedaan pandangan mereka dengan Naruto lah penyebabnya, karena 1 Km yang Naruto sebut adalah 100 Km, dan 1 kali push-up, sit-up, dan squats, 100 kali melakukannya barulah dapat dikatakan 1. Belum lagi Naruto tidak menambahkan kalau ia latihan menggunakan Gravity seal 100x bahkan lebih.

Dan Sasuke sudah mengetahui itu semua, oleh karena itu ia tidak perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Tap!

Akhirnya mereka sebentar lagi sampai didepan gerbang Konoha, dapat terlihat dari kejauhan gerbang besar dengan lambang 'Hi' berwarna merah, mereka juga melihat selama mereka berjalan mendekati gerbang itu banyak pedagang yang melewati mereka, tak lupa juga mereka bertukar sapa dengan para pedagang tersebut

Tap!

"YOSH! TADAIMA KONOHA!" Teriak Menma mengangkat kedua tangannya saat melewati gerbang Konoha, ia sangat senang dapat kembali pulang sehingga ia dapat bertemu dengan teman-teman dan Keluarganya

Mereka semua kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum gugup mereka melihat itu. Izumo dan Kotetsu yang melihat itu dari pos mereka berjaga sempat terkejut namun setelah mengetahui itu adalah Menma mereka segera memakluminya

"Menma-sama terlihat senang berhasil menjalani misinya, bukan begitu Izumo" Ujar Kotetsu pada rekan disampingnya yang bernama Izumo

"Yah kau benar, sifatnya sangat ceria berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto-sama yang terlihat tenang" Balas Izumo yang melihat Naruto dan Menma bergantian, sangat terbalik bagaimanapun kau melihatnya

"Ngomong-ngomong bicara tentang Naruto-sama, bukankah ia sudah menghapus namanya dari keluarga Namikaze?" tanya Kotetsu, Izumo yang mendengar itu dengan cepat menarik kotetsu kepojok dinding, ia berbisik di telinga Kotetsu

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, itu adalah rahasia umum, jangan membicarakannya. Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnyakan, Kau ini!"

"Ma-maaf aku lupa hehe…"

Tenten yang melihat itu dari kejauhan lalu menarik Rompi Jounin Guy. Guy yang merasa ada yang menariknya menengok kesamping kiri melihat tenten yang menatap bingung padanya

"ada apa Tenten, apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan sebelum aku dan Kakashi ke ruang Hokage?" tanya Guy dengan cengiran khasnya, tenten yang mendengar itu lalu menunjuk tempat pos dimana Izumo dan Kotetsu berada

"mereka lagi apa?" Mendengar suara tenten, seketika mereka semua mengalihkan direksi pandangan ke tempat yang tenten tunjuk

Mereka bisa melihat dari kejauhan Izumo dan Kotetsu terlihat seperti sedang berciuman. Lee, Neji, Sakura, Naruto, Dan Sasuke wajah mereka menggelap menatap horror apa yang mereka lihat

'Kyaaaa…. Aku harap sasuke-kun tidak begitu'

'Apa yang mereka lakukan?!'

'Dasar Bodoh!'

'Hn. aku sudah menduga mereka punya hubungan spesial'

'Apa di Kousei juga ada yang seperti ini!'

Batin mereka yang menatap jijik Izumo dan Kotetsu dari kejauhan. Guy yang melihat itu mulai berkeringat dingin, lalu ia melirik Kakashi yang juga menatap horror hal tersebut

'apa yang harus kita jawab?' Tanya guy dengan tatapannya, seakan mengerti Kakashi menggeleng

'Lebih baik kita segera keruang Hokage' seakan mengetahui maksud dari tatapan Kakashi, Guy mengangguk

Mereka mengangguk bersamaan

"emm… gomen, tenten. Aku dan Kakashi harus menghadap Hokage secepatnya, jadi…. Jaa!" Ujar guy pada Tenten yang masih tidak mengerti

"kalian boleh beristirahat, aku dan Guy yang akan melaporkan misi ini" setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi dan Guy menghilang

Sekarang hanya tinggal mereka saja, Kakashi dan Guy sudah pergi. Melihat itu Menma tiba-tiba saja teringat sesuatu, dengan segera ia berbalik untuk memanggil Naruto. Sakura juga teringat sesuatu lalu berbalik bersamaan dengan Menma

"Nii-san, bagaimana kalau-"

"Sasuke-kun, ayo pergi ke-"

Wusshh~

Angin mangandung debu melintas dibelakang mereka, melihat tempat yang tadinya terdapat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini sudah pergi sedari tadi.

Disebuah jalan dikonoha terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini sedang pergi menuju suatu tempat, seperti biasa selama perjalanan mereka mendapatkan tatapan sinis dari para penduduk, Namun mereka mengacuhkannya. Naruto saat ini sedang bercerita dengan Sasuke, mereka terus berjalan lalu berhenti didepan sebuah toko bunga milik Clan Yamanaka

"bukannya kau sudah mengambil bunga di Pulau Uzu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran, sebab yang ia tahu Naruto sudah mengambil beberapa bunga yang ada di pulau Uzu, bunga yang diambilpun menurutnya sudah terlihat indah

"hahaha… bukan seperti itu, Baa-chan sangat suka dengan bunga itu, karena di sana tidak ada. Lebih baik aku membelinya disini" jawab Naruto lalu ia dan Sasuke memasuki toko bunga itu

KRING!

Ino yang berada didalam toko, secara refleks berbalik

"Selamat datang! silahkan dilihat-lihat"

"Ohayo Ino-san, Kulihat kau semakin cantik saja hehehe…." Ujar polos Naruto tanpa mengetahui arti dari ucapannya, Sasuke yang berada dibelakangnya memutar matanya bosan

'haruskah aku memberitahunya…' Batinnya yang bingung apakah harus mengajari Naruto soal perempuan

Ino yang mendengar itu seketika tersentak kaget dengan kedua pipinya memunculkan semburat merah ketika melihat Naruto apalagi mendengar Namanya dipanggil, jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan hendak lompat dari tempatnya

"Na-naruto-kun~ a-apa yang membawamu ke-kesini?" tanya Ino tergagap dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya didadanya, ia menatap salting pada Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengar itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung

'aku seperti merasa dejavu' batin Sasuke yang merasa pernah mendengar pertanyaan semacam itu

"ah, Ino-san aku menginginkan bunga yang waktu itu kau berikan, tolong ya" Pinta Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, hal itu kembali membuat wajah ino semakin memerah

'ini dia drama kita, setelah ini Naruto akan menyentuh kening Ino dengan telapak tangannya' Batin sasuke yang sudah menebak jalur cerita didepannya, seakan-akan ia yang buat fic ini (Author: kurang ajar! #chidori)

'Are?...apa ini? Kenapa aku begini? Perasaan ini… hangat dan….' Batin Ino memegang dada sebelah kirinya merasakan degupan jantungnya yang berdebar semakin kencang

Tap!

"eh?" Ino menatap kedepan dan yang ia temui hanya mata safir yang sebiru dan seluas samudra menatap dalam dirinya, ia merasakan ketenangan yang dalam melihat itu, seakan-akan ia sedang terbang di atas langit biru yang indah. Namun selanjutnya wajahnya memerah padam saat mengetahui kalau Naruto dengan polosnya menempelkan keningnya di kening Ino

"tidak panas, tapi kenapa wajahmu memerah ino-san?" Ujar Naruto yang kelewat polos, Sasuke yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut terbuka tidak percaya dengan yang ia lihat

'aku tidak mengira ia lebih dari yang kuperkirakan' Batin sasuke yang terkejut, sepertinya kali ini ia tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiran sang Author tampan ini Hahahaha….. *abaikan

1

2

3

4

"Kyaaa!" Ino seketika memekik melangkah mundur, beruntung yamanaka Inoichi sedang tidak ada, kalau tidak maka keluarga Namikaze akan berbesan

Ino melangkah mundur menjaga jarak dirinya dengan Naruto dengan memegang dadanya yang semakin berdegup kencang, Naruto yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya melihat itu

"Yamanaka-san bisa tolong cepat ambilkan pesanan sahabatku yang tidak peka ini"pinta Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan melihat tingkah kedua orang didepannya

"A-akan aku ambilkan. Tu-tunggu sebentar" Jawab Ino yang dengan cepat berlari sambil memegang dada kirinya mengambil mawar Ungu yang dipesan Naruto, ia berlari menuju sisi dari roko yang terpisah kaca tempat dimana ia dan ayahnya menghias bunga yang dipesan , dari balik kaca itu ia dapat melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol

Naruto yang melihat itu menatap bingung sasuke disampingnya " ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan wajah tanpa dosa sama sekali seakan apa yang ia perbuat tadi biasa saja

Twich!

"tidak ada" jawab cepat Sasuke terkesan cuek, ia sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan masalah sahabat satunya ini

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menatap bingung Sasuke, lalu ia alihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah bunga yang terlihat kelopak bunga tersebut seperti kepingan salju berwarna putih

"bunga itu terlihat indah" gumam Naruto yang masih dapat didengar oleh Sasuke yang berdiri disampingnya bersandar pada sebuah tiang dengan tangan terlipat

"kenapa tidak kau beli saja" saran Sasuke, Naruto berbalik menatap Sasuke

"boleh?"

"tidak ada yang melarangmu, dobe"

Tak berapa lama mereka bisa melihat Ino yang datang dari ruang kaca itu membawa bunga Mawar ungu ditangannya yang sudah dihias oleh hiasan yang sangat cantik dan indah, setelah itu ia menyerahkan bunga itu pada Naruto

"Naruto-kun ini bunganya, apa hiasan ini bagus?" tanya Ino karena ia ingin Naruto menilai cara ia menghias bunga, Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu menggaruk surai peraknya bingung

"aku tidak tahu tentang hiasan, tapi menurutku ini sangat indah" Jawab Naruto, Ino yang mendengar itu terlihat menghela nafas lega. Sasuke hanya memejamkan mata terlihat tidak perduli

"benarkah? Syukurlah…" Ino merasa lega karena Naruto bilang kalau Hiasan yang ia buat sangat indah

"Ino-san. Emmm… aku pesan bunga itu, bisa kamu hias bersama bunga ini" pinta Naruto mengeluarkan bunga indah berwarna kuning cerah dengan warna orange di batang daunnya yang apabila melihatnya kau seakan sedang berada di musim gugur dengan matahari bersinar cerah

Mata ino berbinar melihat bunga itu ia belum pernah melihat bunga seperti ini, ia menggerakan tangannya menyentuh bunga itu dan ia dapat merasakan kehangatan dari bunga itu

"Bunga ini terlihat indah" Ujar Ino yang membelai kelopak bunga yang dipegang naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu menunjukan cengirannya

"Tentu, aku kebetulan menemukannya saat menjalani misi" balas Naruto yang terlihat senang saat melihat Ino menyukai bunga yang ia bawa

"begitu kah, ngomong-ngomong bunga apa yang ingin kau satukan dengan bunga ini?" tanya Ino tentang bunga yang ingin bunga itu dihias bersama dengan bunga yang Naruto bawa

"Bunga itu! bunga yang seperti salju itu" tunjuk Naruto dengan semangat pada bunga yang seperti salju tersebut yang berada di pojok ruangan, mendengar itu Ino lalu berjalan mengambil bunga yang Naruto maksud

"Bunga ini?" tanya Ino, Naruto yang melihat itu mengangguk senang

"ya, tolong ya" jawab Naruto menyerahkan bunga yang ia bawa pada ino

"Serahkan saja padaku" Ujar Ino yang terlihat bersemangat lalu ia masuk kembali kedalam ruang tempat ia menghias bunga

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lega lalu pandangannya ia alihkan saat dirasa Sasuke yang berada disampingnya tidak berbicara sama sekali

Ia melihat Sasuke yang saat ini sedang tertidur bersandar di tiang dengan santainya, raut wajahnya yang tenang menyiratkan ia tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan percakapan Naruto dan Ino

"dasar teme" Ujar datar Naruto tidak berniat membangunkan Sasuke

Tak lama Ino kembali membawa bucket yang berisi dua bunga yang terlihat berpadu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terkesima. Melihat itu Naruto menyunggingkan senyum cerahnya

"Arigatou, ino-san" ujar senang Naruto berterima kasih pada Ino. Ino yang mendengar itu menampilkan senyum manisnya

"berapa semuanya Ino-san?" tanya Naruto sambil merogoh kantong celananya

"emmm… untuk yang satu ini aku berikan gratis, baiklah 5000 ryo saja untuk mawar ungu itu" Jawab Ino, Naruto lalu menyerahkan uang yang Ino sebutkan padanya

Ino lalu melirik pada Sasuke yang terlihat tengah tertidur, melihat itu ia menyiapkan dirinya, lalu ditatapnya Naruto yang saat ini sedang mengagumi keindahan bunga ditangannya

"Na-naruto-kun?" panggil Ino dengan tergagap, Naruto seketika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ino didepannya yang berdiri dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya

"iya?"

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan suffix _–san,_ maksudku karena aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, jadi aku…" Ino menunduk malu dengan wajah merah padam, Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum

"tentu, tidak masalah, Ino-chan!" Seru Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya

Mendengar itu Ino menunduk tersenyum dengan kedua pipinya yang merona. Melihat tidak ada kepentingan lagi Naruto hendak pamit pada Ino

"kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, jaa Ino-chan" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berbalik berjalan keluar toko tidak menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih bersandar dengan mata terpejam

Tapi tak berapa lama Sasuke membuka matanya lalu berjalan keluar mengabaikan Ino yang saat ini terkejut. Ino pikir Sasuke sedang tertidur, ternyata tidak

"tunggu! Kalau begitu tadi ia mendengarnya?" Seketika wajah Ino menjadi memerah padam, ia menunduk malu dan dengan cepat berbalik berjalan menuju tempat ia menunggu di tokonya. Sebelum….

"INO-CHAN!"

Ino berbalik cepat saat mendengar namanya di panggil

"Ini!"

"eh?"

Ino terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto berada didepannya menyerahkan dua buah tangkai bunga berwarna putih dan kuning cerah tersebut

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku, kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Ino-chan!"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap tipis, Ino saat ini masih terdiam memproses apa yang terjadi dengan tangannya memegang dua buah tangkai bunga berbeda warna tersebut, namun seketika ia tersenyum manis menatap dua buah tangkai bunga yang berbeda warna ditangannya

" _Arigatou, Naruto-kun"_

.

* * *

.

Naruto dan Sasuke saat ini terlihat berjalan di jalan Konoha, mereka sekarang menuju suatu tempat yaitu Rumah sakit Konoha. Naruto tersenyum senang hingga matanya menyipit menatap dua buah bucket bunga di tangannya, ia berencana memberikan bunga itu pada Baa-channya

"Hihihi… Baa-chan pasti akan senang, bunga-bunga ini terlihat cantik, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu baa-chan" Ujar Naruto dengan suasana hati yang sangat senang karena sebentar lagi ia akan bertemu baa-channya. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat itu, belum pernah ia melihat Naruto sesenang ini

"Hn, kau harus memberikan bunga itu pada Biwako-san, agar aku dapat menceritakan tentang dirimu padanya" Ujar sasuke yang tersenyum meledek pada Naruto, memang ia selalu menceritakan tentang Naruto pada Biwako, itu karena Biwako ingin mengetahui perkembangan Naruto

Naruto mendengus mendengar itu pasalnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang Sasuke dan Baa-channya bicarakan, oleh karena itu ia kesal

Namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum tulus, 'tapi tak apa, asalkan baa-chan tersenyum dan tertawa itu sudah cukup buatku' Batinnya senang ketika mengingat baa-channya tertawa saat membicarakan dirinya dengan Sasuke

Sementara itu di rumah Sakit Konoha, diruangan tempat Biwako dirawat, disana sudah terdapat beberapa orang seperti Kushina, Minato, Sandaime Hokage, dan Tsunade beserta beberapa Ninja medis lainnya

"Bertahanlah sedikit lagi Biwako-San!" Seru Tsunade menggertakan giginya saat mengerahkan tenaganya dengan menaikan tekanan chakra medisnya pada tubuh lemah Biwako

Mereka semua menatap sedih hal itu, bahkan Kushina terlihat meneteskan air matanya melihat itu, Sandaime hanya bisa menatap sendu istrinya

Tap

Tsunade tersentak saat tangannya yang saat ini sedang mengalirkan chakra penyembuhan disentuh oleh tangan kurus lemah milik Biwako, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Biwako yang saat ini tersenyum lemah dengan bibir pucatnya. Biwako menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Tsunade yang melihat itu matanya berkaca-kaca hingga liquid bening jatuh dari matanya

"Sudahlah Tsunade…" Ujar lemah Biwako dengan senyum kecilnya, Tsunade yang mendengar itu menghentikan chakra medisnya lalu ia menunduk mencengkram selimut Biwako dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan

"Gomenasai….hiks…hiks…" Ujar lemah Tsunade, Ia menangis terisak, ia sangat kesal tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk Biwako, Chakra medisnya terlihat tidak berguna

"Tsu-Tsunade-hime, apa tidak ada yang dapat kita lakukan?" Tsunade yang mendengar pertanyaan Kushina tidak dapat menjawab apapun selain menggelengkan kepalanya

"Tidak mungkin…." Elak Kushina yang tidak menerima fakta seperti itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menutup mulutnya dengan air mata mengucur dikedua matanya

Kushina seketika menangis, minato langsung memeluknya untuk menenangkannya wajahnya pun terlihat sedih melihat hal itu. tapi apa daya, ia tidak dapat melakukan apapun, seandainya ada tempat dimana biwako dapat sembuh ia akan membawanya dengan Hiraishin, seberapa jauhpun itu

Sandaime berjalan mendekat kesamping ranjang Biwako yang sekarang terkulai lemah, ia menatap sedih istrinya, air matanya terlihat mengalir diwajah tua yang sudah banyak keriput itu

"Hei…. Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu? Tersenyumlah untukku, aku ingin melihat untuk terakhir kalinya senyum itu" Ujar lemah Biwako tersenyum tulus hingga matanya menyipit pada Sandaime

"Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku hingga saat ini, kau membuat hidupku menjadi indah, tunggulah aku disana, Tsuma" Ujar Sandaime memegang tangan Biwako yang lemah itu, ia lalu mengecup kening biwako

"Doitashimashite, Dengan kenangan tentang kita yang kamu ukirkan pada bumi, aku benar-benar senang" Balas Biwako dengan senyum tulusnya, suaranya menjadi serak. Sandaime duduk disamping ranjang biwako memegang telapak tangan dinginnya

Biwako menatap langit-langit rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, melihat warna putih ia teringat rambut Naruto yang berubah, ia sempat mengomeli Naruto karena mengubah rambutnya namun ternyata rambutnya berubah sendiri, saat itu Naruto mengambek padanya, namun dengan cepat ia membuat ramen agar Naruto berhenti mengambek

Ia teringat saat Naruto berumur 4 tahun tengah berlari dihalaman rumahnya, ia selalu mengawasi Naruto yang bermain, saat itu Naruto jatuh dan lututnya berdarah, ia sangat panik lantas berlari menghampiri Naruto, ia melihat Naruto yang menangis, dengan cepat ia memberikan kata-kata untuk mengusir rasa sakit agar Naruto berhenti menangis

Ia selalu menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto, ia juga selalu merawat luka di tubuh Naruto apabila ia disakiti warga Desa, Biwako juga yang selalu membelikan pakaian untuk Naruto. Naruto sudah menjadi pusat kebahagiaannya setiap hari, dengan melihat Naruto tersenyum ia merasa sangat bahagia

Biwako lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Kushina dan Minato yang terlihat menangis padanya

Dengan suara lemahnya ia berkata, " Kushina,,,, Minato…. Tolong bersikap baik pada Naruto, ia anak yang sangat baik dan tulus. Ia sudah menderita sejak kecil karena kalian, kumohon….. ini permintaan terakhir dari nenek tua sepertiku" mohon Biwako pada Kushina dan Minato, ia menatap memohon pada Minato dan Kushina

"Maafkan kami.. Biwako-sama… kami tau selama ini kami sudah membuat hidup Naruto menderita… tapi sekarang kami sadar, kami akan memperbaiki semuanya pada Naruto" Jawab Minato dengan nada sedih, ia tau kesalahan ia dan keluarganya pada Naruto, ia juga tau kalau selama ini Biwako selalu memberikan kasih sayang yang tidak mereka berikan pada Naruto. Dan ia berjanji akan mengembalikan semuanya

Kushina menangis kencang didalam pelukan Minato, ia tidak tahan melihat Biwako yang seperti itu. Selama ini biwako telah banyak membantunya, bahkan sejak kedatangannya Ke konoha. Ia sudah menganggap Biwako seperti ibunya sendiri

Melihat itu Biwako lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sandaime

"Anata…. Tolong perhatikan pola makan Naruto, ia selalu lupa untuk makan saat latihan. Tolong perhatikan kesehatannya, ia tidak pernah memberitahu keadaannya pada orang lain. Tolong jaga dia, ia selalu pulang dengan luka ditubuhnya, jadi tolong obati lukanya. Oh iya, Naruto sangat suka ramen, tolong buatkan ia ramen saat suasana hatinya buruk, itu akan memulihkannya. tolong temani ia saat sedih, ia butuh seseorang untuk menemani kesedihannya. Aku ingin melakukan itu semua, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa…" Biwako tersenyum sedih pada Hiruzen

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu tersenyum hangat pada Biwako walau dikedua matanya air mata mengalir

"Ya, Aku akan melakukannya, aku berjanji, Hime"

Lalu Biwako menatap Tsunade yang saat ini menatap sedih dirinya

"Tsunade…. Kau sudah sepeti Ibu bagi Naruto. Aku ingin kau menjaganya dan berikan ia kasih sayang, tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku beritahukan padamu, Naruto sangat menyayangimu…"

Tsunade dengan cepat menggeleng pelan dengan senyum diwajahnya

"tidak biwako-san… andalah yang sudah seperti ibu untuk Naruto. Naruto sangat menyayangi anda.."

Mendengar itu Biwako menarik Nafasnya pelan melihat ke langit-langit rumah sakit, ia meneteskan air mata di sudut matanya, semua kenangannya dengan Naruto tiba-tiba saja terlintas, semua kebahagiaannya, ia akan segera meninggalkannya

 **BRUK!**

Mereka semua seketika tersentak saat mendengar suara benda jatuh dari arah pintu, lalu mereka semua membulatkan mata saat dilihatnya Naruto yang berdiri dengan tatapan sangat terkejut, tubuhnya bergetar terpaku , tatapannya bergetar dan mulutnya terbuka dengan nafas terkcekat melihat kondisi Biwako yang tertidur diranjang rumah sakit, dua buah bucket bunga yang dibelinya seketika jatuh tergeletak di lantai rumah sakit

Bukan hanya Naruto, Sasuke pun menampilkan ekspresi yang sama, ia melebarkan mata terkejut, ia tidak mempercayai apa yang sekarang ia lihat

Sandaime seketika berdiri, Biwako yang melihat itu menoleh kesamping lalu tersenyum melihat Naruto yang terpatung dengan tatapan Shok di pintu

"Naruto…." Panggil lemah biwako

"Ba-ba-ba-baa-chan…."

Naruto melebarkan matanya sangat terkejut, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, lututnya terasa lemas, matanya bergetar dengan liquid bening mengalir dikedua matanya

"Kemarilah Naru-chan…."

Tap!

Tap!

Naruto berjalan menunduk dengan tatapan kosong dengan langkah kaki yang bergetar menghampiri Biwako, ia masih tidak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat, ia mungkin masih tertidur dan sebentar lagi akan terbangun, tapi ia segera menyadari semua itu nyata

"Bohong… ini semua bohongkan…. Hehe… ini mimpi kan.. yah ini semua tidak nyata, ya kan" gumam Naruto yang semakin tidak jelas dengan langkah lemasnya ia terus menghampiri Biwako

Mereka semua yang melihat itu menatap sedih Naruto, Kushina terlihat menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya melihat ekspresi kesedihan dan terpukul Naruto. Itu sungguh menyakitkan untuk dilihat, ia bergegas hendak mendekati Naruto

"Naruto~"

"DIAM!"

Naruto membentak Kushina dengan air mata mengalir deras dikedua matanya, mata safirnya terlihat kosong seakan cahaya kehidupannya telah direnggut. Kushina tersentak kaget melihat tatapan kosong Naruto

"APA KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT! AKU BERUSAHA BANGUN! INI HANYA MIMPI!" Teriak Naruto memarahi semua yang ada disitu, ia masih tidak dapat menerima keadaan Biwako saat ini

"NARUTO!"

Naruto tersentak saat melihat Biwako menatap marah padanya, karena berteriak tadi Biwako terbatuk dengan sedikit darah keluar

"Uhuk! Uhuk!.."

Naruto yang melihat itu wajahnya shok seketika ia berlari berdiri disamping Biwako, tanpa buang waktu ia menaruh kedua tangannya di tubuh Biwako, lalu di kedua tangannya muncul pendar putih yang menyala terang

"BERTAHANLAH BAA-CHAN! " teriak Naruto dengan air mata mengalir semakin deras dikedua matanya, tatapannya menjadi tajam, ia mengeraskan rahangnya dengan mengeluarkan kemampuan Medis terbaik miliknya

'Pendar putih?! itu Teknik Legenda….!' Batin Tsunade terkejut melihat pendar yang dikeluarkan Naruto

Biwako yang melihat itu mengangkat tangannya lemah lalu memegang lengan Naruto. Naruto tersentak menatap kaget Biwako lantas menghentikan penyembuhannya

"Sudahlah Naruto….biarkan baa-chan beristirahat"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK INGIN KAU PERGI BAA-CHAN! AH! Aku tau, Aku akan membawa Baa-chan ketempat dimana Baa-chan dapat sembuh" Ujar Naruto dengan tatapannya yang kosong menatap Biwako

'Kousei… yah disana Baa-chan dapat disembuhkan'

Namun yang ia harapkan malah sebaliknya, Biwako menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajah Naruto menjadi terkejut, ia lagi-lagi tidak mempercayai hal ini

"KENAPA BAA-CHAN! DISANA KAU DAPAT SEMBUH!"

"Tidak perlu…..aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku dengan cucuku"

Naruto seketika menatap kosong Biwako, ia jatuh terduduk disamping ranjang, ia menggenggam tangan lemah Biwako lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya diranjang itu

"SIAL!Hiks….Hiks… Kenapa Baa-chan…. Hiks… kau akan sembuh….Hiks…" Naruto sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, ia ingin membawa baa-channya ke Kousei, Rumah sakit disana memiliki teknologi dan alat Medis terbaik, namun apa daya, ia tidak bisa melawan perintah baa-channya

"Naruto….kemarilah" Seru Biwako dengan suara semakin lemah

Naruto mendekati Biwako dengan menunduk serta isakan tangis dirinya, ia mengusap kasar air matanya namun air matanya terus mengalir seakan tidak habis

Biwako mengulurkan kedua tangannya, lalu….

Tik!

Naruto tersentak dengan cepat ia mendongak melihat Biwako tersenyum tulus padanya, lalu ia menunduk melihat dirinya sudah memakai Kalung dengan sembilan Magatama yang berjejer di kalungnya

"Otanjoubi Omedeto Naruto-kun~…A..ri..ga….tou"

 **DEG!**

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berhenti, seakan waktu melambat ia melihat kelopak mata Biwako yang mulai terpejam, ia mengeluarkan airmatanya deras, ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat melihat itu, dan akhirnya mata Biwako tertutup. Wajah Naruto menggelap ia menatap kosong Biwako yang tersenyum

"Baa-chan? HOI! Baa-chan...Kumohon Baa-chan…Hahahaha… Kau pasti bercanda bukan!… sadarlah, Kumohon…hiks" Naruto menatap panik Biwako, ia menggenggam telapak tangan biwako, melihat tidak ada respon, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak

"Tetap bersamaku baa-chan… Kumohon… tetaplah bersamaku….Hiks…bangunlah…"

"hiks….Baa-chan…. Lihat aku membawa Bunga kesukaanmu… aku juga membawa bunga baru yang sangat indah….hiks…."

Melihat tidak ada respon Air mata Naruto mengalir sangat deras, tatapannya menggelap wajahnya tidak terlihat akibat tertutup oleh poni rambutnya

"Ti-Ti-tidak….Ini tidak mungkin…..kau pasti bercanda kan Baa-chan! A-akuTi-tidak… UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BLARRR!

Naruto meledakkan chakra luar biasanya, lantai pijakannya pecah dan hampir roboh, tercipta retakan yang menjalar ke dinding ruangan tersebut, ruangan tersebut bergetar, tidak hanya itu bahkan rumah sakit itu bergetar membuat semua petugas rumah sakit menghampiri ruangan itu.

Udara disitu seketika terasa berat, mereka semua merasakan sesak dinafas mereka, mereka dapat melihat udara seakan berputar disekitar Naruto yang menatap kosong Biwako

"NA-Naruto…"

"Na…ruto…. Hentikan itu"

Sasuke yang berada di dekat pintu, sedari tadi ia juga menangis dalam diam melihat itu, namun melihat Naruto sekarang ia segera menghentikannya, ia berjalan mendekati dengan langkah berat merasakan angin dan tekanan yang Naruto keluarkan, Sasuke memanggil Namanya namun Seakan tuli Naruto tidak mendengar semua panggilan padanya

"KENAPA INI TERJADI! "

Naruto lalu menurunkan tekanan Chakranya, perlahan semua kembali Normal, lalu ia menggenggam telapak tangan dingin biwako lantas dengan pelan jatuh terduduk dengan wajah kesedihan, kepahitan, dan kesaktiannya menatap kebawah

"Tetap bersamaku baa-chan…..hiks…. Ulang tahunku 3 bulan lagi…. setidaknya….hiks…bertahanlah sampai saat itu….hiks.."

Naruto menunduk menatap dengan raut kesakitan pada kalung di lehernya, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca menggenggam kalung itu lalu ia jatuh kembali kedalam kesedihan,

"HUWAAAAAAA!... BAA-CHAN! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU!"

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA!..."

Naruto menangis dengan teriakan kesedihan dan kesakitannya, siapapun yang mendengar teriakan itu hati mereka akan pilu. Itu adalah teriakan kesedihan yang menyakitkan dari anak 11 tahun yang kehilangan orang berharganya. Inilah satu-satunya hal yang tidak dapat dilawan oleh Naruto, meskipun ia sangat kuat tetap saja ia tidak dapat melawan kematian

Mereka semua berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang masih menangis, mereka tau akan kesedihan Naruto, ia kehilangan salah satu orang yang paling berharga baginya. Satu-satunya orang yang bertindak seperti Ibu baginya, telah tiada

 **GREP!**

Tsunade memeluk tubuh Naruto, mendekapnya dalam pelukannya, membiarkan ia menangis dalam pelukannya. Kushina terlihat kecewa melihat Tsunade telah mendahuluinya, namun ia tidak dapat berucap apapun saat ini, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto menampilkan kesedihan dan kesakitan yang mendalam, menyayat hati siapapun yang melihatnya

Sasuke saat ini tidak dapat berbuat apapun, ia hanya bisa menatap sedih sahabatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Naruto menangis dan menumpahkan kesedihannya seperti itu. ia memang pernah merasakan kehilangan, dan ia tau rasanya itu

.

* * *

.

Siang itu di tempat Pemakaman, terlihat banyak orang berkumpul mengenakan pakaian Hitam, mereka semua berdiri menyaksikan pemakaman Biwako. Mereka terdiri dari banyak kalangan, beberapa kepala Clan juga ikut hadir. Siang itu Hujan turun, seakan menangis kehilangan seseorang

Sasuke terlihat berdiri disamping Naruto yang saat ini terlihat menunduk membuat wajahnya tidak terlihat akibat poni rambutnya, air hujan menetes menyamarkan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya

Ino yang berada tidak jauh dari Naruto, raut wajahnya menjadi sedih melihat Naruto yang hanya diam menunduk, bahkan ia tidak tau ekspresi seperti apa yang ada di wajah Naruto

Puk!

"Naruto giliranmu" Ujar Sasuke menepuk pundak Naruto. Mendengar itu Naruto lalu berjalan menunduk menuju tempat Biwako di Makamkan

Tap!

Naruto berhenti, mereka semua yang melihat itu hanya terdiam, sedangkan mereka yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto menatap sedih dirinya. Mereka yang dekat dengan Naruto hanya bisa menatap miris ketika teringat bagaimana reaksi Naruto dirumah sakit

Poff~

Naruto mengeluarkan dua Bucket bunga dari fuin miliknya, lalu ia menaruh dua Bucket itu di batu Nisan Biwako, dimana terdapat photo Biwako yang tengah tersenyum

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang bergetar melihat itu, namun seketika ia menunduk didepan Photo Biwako

Naruto mendongak menatap tajam pada Photo Biwako, tatapannya penuh akan ambisi dengan Rinnegan merahnya yang menyala. Inilah wujud sebenarnya dari Ootsutsuki Naruto, manusia yang berusaha melampaui segalanya dan menjadi yang terkuat, beruntung tidak ada yang ada yang dapat melihat matanya

"Aku akan menjadi kuat, tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku meninggalkanku. Aku akan menjadi kuat hingga dapat melawan **KEMATIAN** "

 **YO! Saya kembali UP hahaha... langsung saja terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini, untuk up tidak menentu tergantung seberapa cepat author mengetik. harap di maklumi, kalau Author ada salah mohon dimaafkan**

 **Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang melaksanakannya dan sehat selalu buat kalian semua**


	22. Pengangkatan! 5

_Naruto mendongak menatap tajam pada Photo Biwako, tatapannya penuh akan ambisi dengan Rinnegan merahnya yang menyala. Inilah wujud sebenarnya dari Ootsutsuki Naruto, manusia yang berusaha melampaui segalanya dan menjadi yang terkuat, beruntung tidak ada yang ada yang dapat melihat matanya_

" _Aku akan menjadi kuat, tidak akan kubiarkan orang yang berharga bagiku meninggalkanku. Aku akan menjadi kuat hingga dapat melawan_ _ **KEMATIAN**_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Gimsia: ini sudah Update yah**

 **AnnisaR: hehehe… benarkah, saya jadi senang, silahkan baca chap ini ya hahaha…**

 **Ajibana7777: ini sudah lanjut, silahkan membaca**

 **Guest : ini sudah lanjut**

 **Big bos: ini sudah lanjut, wah saya aja gak kuat baca berulang" silahkan membaca**

 **Black: ini sudah lanjut, maaf yah kalau lama hahaha…**

 **Tsuki-chan: hahaha… maaf yah sampe buat nangis, silahkan membaca chap ini**

 **L YAGAMI: hmm… oke terima kasih sarannya saya sangat terbantu sekali, silahkan membaca**

 **SYLANGOLDY: thanks silahkan baca chap ini**

 **Guest: "** apa-apaan itu, hanya karena biwako mati sampai lebay begitu,,khekhekhe,, saya kira Naruto sudah bisa berfikir realistis dan dewasa, ternyata masih Naif." **Coba mengerti, kalau misalnya kita kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga bagaimana rasanya? Apalagi orang itu adalah alasan kita hidup dan bertahan. Lagipula wajar saja, Naruto sedih saat kehilangan**

 **Big boss: Nasib mereka akan ada di chap depan, akan ada hal menarik nantinya**

 **Guest: makasih, ini sudah Up**

 **Monkey D Jasmine: Yap, Naruto memang ingin melawan kematian, walau dia memiliki mata Dewa namun tetap saja resikonya adalah kematian dirinya, Rinnegan atau bahkan Sharinnegan belum cukup kuat untuk melawan kematian, ia akan menemukan cara untuk melawan kematian dengan caranya sendiri, bukan untuk dirinya saja tapi juga untuk orang lain**

" **j" [yah hahaha… semangat yang bagus. Yap Naruto tidak abadi mungkin juga abadi, entahlah sulit untuk menggambarkannya, penjelasannya akan terjawab di chap depan]**

 **Nitasyanur: wah beli tisu lagi sebaiknya hahaha… silahkan membaca chap ini**

 **Ryuan: yah silahkan membaca dan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa juga**

 **The Dark King rises: yah seperti biasa ide untuk membuatnya yang sulit, yah Naruto memang dapat menghidupkan baa-channya hanya saja resiko menghidupkannya itu, lagi pula Baa-channya sudah memberitahu pada Naruto kalau ia ingin istirahat**

 **Memang Naruto memiliki Doujutsu yang lebih hebat dari rinnegan, namun saat ini Naruto tidak diijinkan menggunakannya atau memang ia masih belum cukup kuat untuk menggunakannya, terlebih untuk menguasainya tentu saja tidak mudah dan butuh waktu yang lama, keburu biwako sudah menjadi tanah, Jadi disini Naruto belum dapat menghidupkan siapapun. Biwako tidak akan kemana-mana, ia akan tetap di Konoha karena disitulah tempat kelahirannya dan Naruto menghormati itu**

 **Itu Obito bukan Madara, karena madara sudah tamat**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

Setelah menghadiri pemakaman Biwako. Naruto saat ini berada di pinggir danau, ia duduk termenung menatap kosong kebawah danau yang memantulkan tampilan dirinya, ia hanya menatap bayangan dirinya. Surainya berkibar diterpa angin sore, bahkan sasuke yang berada di pohon tidak jauh dari situ hanya bisa menatap sendu Naruto, ia sudah berusaha menyemangati Naruto namun itu seakan tidak berefek padanya.

Waktu sudah sore sejak pemakaman itu berakhir, Naruto terus duduk terdiam ditemani cahaya senja. Wajahnya semakin menggelap tak kala ia melihat senyum terakhir Baa-channya, itu adalah pertama kalinya ia kehilangan seseorang yang berharga dalam hidupnya, sebagian hatinya telah direnggut

Tap

Tap

" kamu ngapain disini? mau nyebur ke danau?"

Naruto tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara lembut anak perempuan dibelakangnya, tapi ia tidak ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, saat ini hatinya masih sakit hingga membuat dirinya tidak ingin peduli dengan apapun

Anak perempuan itu seumuran dengan Naruto, memiliki wajah manis, dengan mata sedikit tajam beriris biru cerah, kulit putih bersih, Berambut putih, dan pakaian yang dikenakannya sesuai untuk anak seumurannya

Anak perempuan itu memiringkan kepalanya bingung tidak mendengar jawaban Anak seumuran dengannya yang berada didepannya, yaitu Naruto Ootsutsuki

"Grrr…mengabaikan seorang Gadis? Dasar tidak sopan" Ujar Gadis tersebut mengembungkan pipinya sebal, Namun Naruto hanya melihat dari ujung matanya, tidak berniat menyanggah perkataan gadis itu

Naruto semakin menunduk sampai matanya tidak terlihat tertutup rambut depannya. Gadis tersebut yang melihat itu kemudian menurunkan lengannya, ia lalu berjalan kesamping Naruto untuk duduk dengannya dan dengan senyum manis ia bertanya

"Hei Putih! Aku tidak tau masalahmu tapi terlalu kalut itu tidak baik lho" saran Perempuan itu tersenyum tipis pada Naruto, dengan cepat Naruto menolehkan wajanya menatap tajam dengan mata Biru safirnya yang bergetar dan juga terlihat seperti bekas air mata di wajahnya

"Memangnya kau tau apa?! Kau Hany-. Sudah lupakan" Naruto tidak meneruskan kalimatnya, ia lebih memilih kembali menunduk menatap permukaan danau dibawah kakinya

Gadis itu yang merasa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto seketika terdiam, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kelangit yang berhias jingga itu

"Hei Putih! coba lihat kelangit"

Mendengar itu Naruto mendelikkan matanya tajam, merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan gadis disampingnya. Namun setelah itu ia mengikuti arah pandangan dari gadis disampingnya itu, ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung saat yang ia lihat hanya awan jingga dan langit jingganya

"tidak ada apa-apa" ujar Naruto pelan hampir tidak terdengar sama sekali, namun gadis itu dapat mendengarnya

"coba kau lihat lagi" balas gadis itu dengan tersenyum

Kembali Naruto melihat langit itu lagi namun yang ia lihat tetap sama, setelah itu ia menghela nafasnya lalu menatap datar gadis disampingnya

"kau hanya mempermainkanku" Ujar Datar Naruto, namun gadis itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruto dan tersenyum padanya

"tidak, kau salah. Lihatlah keatas, kau seperti langit itu namun ada perbedaan yang jelas diantara kalian" Ujar gadis itu dengan bahasa yang rumit, tidak sesuai dengan usianya, ia mengatakan itu dengan menunjuk keatas. Naruto yang mendengar itu bingung

"apa maksudmu? Bicaramu terlalu bertele-tele, sudahlah. Biarkan aku sendiri, aku sedang malas berurusan dengan siapapun" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto kembali menatap danau dibawahnya, ia kembali tenggelam dengan perasaannya

Gadis tersebut yang mendengar itu membelalakkan matanya terkejut, namun itu hanya sementara saat dirinya menatap kesal dengan alis berkedut pada Naruto

"Grrrr… KAU INI!" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah memerah karena kesal, ia bersiap memberikan hadiah pada Naruto

Bletak!

"Aw! Hei! Kau cari mati HAH!" Teriak Naruto kesal menarik kerah gadis itu yang masih menatap kesal dirinya, membuat ia semakin kesal karena tidak adanya raut bersalah diwajah Gadis manis didepannya karena telah menjitak kepalanya

"Ia! Aku sedang mencari mati,kau mau membunuhku? Silahkan saja! Tapi lakukan setelah kata-kata ku ini!" jawab Gadis itu menatap tajam safir indah yang berjarak dekat dengan wajahnya, menantang ucapan Naruto seakan tidak ada rasa takut dari ucapannya

'ini begitu menyakitkan…..sama seperti waktu itu'

'gadis ini? Dia…'

Mendengar itu Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya lalu menatap jengkel gadis depannya itu

"cih, Kau hanya membuat ku kesal saja" ujar Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping dengan wajah memerah karena kesal plus malu, tidak ingin melihat wajah gadis itu

Gadis tersebut tersenyum manis melihat itu, ia tertawa kecil melihat betapa lucunya wajah Naruto ketika marah

"Hahaha…. Lihat wajah itu, kau terlihat lucu" ujar Gadis itu yang sudah tidak kuat menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Naruto, namun seketika ia menghentikan tawanya melihat Naruto tidak bereaksi kembali

"Haaah… kau tau, langit itu unik, ia kadang terlihat hangat saat pagi, ia juga bersinar cerah saat siang, terasa dingin saat malam, dan menenangkan saat senja…" Naruto sedikit tersentak mendengar itu tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak menunjukan reaksinya

"sedangkan kau, kau itu dingin, tidak hangat, tidak cerah, dan tidak menenangkan, bahkan aku yakin anak kecil akan menangis bila melihatmu sekarang.." Naruto menoleh cepat menatap dengan raut tidak terima atas ucapan gadis itu

"Hei! Aku tidak terima-"

"kalau begitu tunjukkanlah! Tunjukkanlah kalau kau seperti langit itu, kalau kau bisa lebih hangat dari langit itu, kau bisa lebih cerah dari langit itu, tunjukkanlah kalau kau bisa melebihi langit itu, Baka!"

Naruto terdiam menatap terkejut gadis didepannya yang menatap marah dirinya dengan buliran air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya yang dapat jatuh kapanpun itu

"aku…"

Grep!

"Kau…. Kau itu lelaki atau bukan Hah! Setidaknya langit itu tidak selamanya menangis dan setelah menangis ia akan terhias oleh pelangi, sedangkan **KAU!** Kau itu sangat gelap, aku tidak tahan lagi, setidaknya bangkitlah Bodoh! Kalau kau terus kelam seperti ini kau akan menyakiti orang disekitarmu, dan kau akan ditertawakan langit itu. Itulah bedanya kau dengan langit itu, **BAKA!** "

Naruto menunduk dalam, ia terdiam bahkan sampai ekspresi wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya, ia mengabaikan cengkraman gadis didepannya di kerahnya. Gadis itu, ia berkata seolah tahu segalanya, tau apa dia.

"Kheh! Tau apa kau tentangku? Aku bahkan tidak tau siapa dirimu itu? **JANGAN BICARA SEAKAN KAU TAU SEGALANYA TENTANGKU!"**

 **PLAK!**

Naruto dapat merasakan rasa panas dipipinya saat gadis didepannya itu menampar dirinya, ia semakin kesal melihat itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya karena saat ini, ia melihat gadis itu menangis, gadis itu menangis untuk dirinya, air mata jernih mengalir dari sudut matanya dan terus jatuh hingga membasahi kulit putih diwajahnya, mata dengan iris biru cerah itu bersinar memantulkan bayangan dirinya, jantungnya entah kenapa serasa sesak melihat gadis itu menangis

"Aku tahu….hiks…aku tahu kalau aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangmu…hiks… tapi… aku tau yang kau rasakan itu… oleh karena itu.. ceritakan semua tentangmu, masalahmu, dan apapun yang membuatmu sedih. Jika kau tidak memiliki seseorang, kau bisa memintaku menjadi orang itu.." Ujar Gadis itu dengan air mata mengalir deras dari matanya, wajahnya seakan bersinar terkena cahaya matahari yang akan terbenam

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya mengabaikan perasaan aneh di dalam dirinya, ia menatap serius gadis didepannya, merasakan ada hal yang mengganjal terjadi

"sebenarnya apa tujuanmu? Kau tidak mengenalku, bahkan aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu. Kau berkata seperti itu dengan mudahnya, sebenarnya siapa dirimu?" Tanya Naruto dengan tatapan tajamnya menatap gadis itu, mengabaikan fakta gadis tersebut yang masih menangis dengan mata terpejam

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya bingung

"untuk apa kau membantuku?"

"aku tidak tahu!

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

Naruto terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, ia tidak yakin dengan gadis ini, jika gadis ini adalah musuh ia bersiap menghabisinya namun masalahnya entah kenapa hatinya serasa lega mendengar suara gadis itu, dan ada perasaan aneh dalam dirinya yang mengatakan kalau semua yang di ucapkan gadis itu tulus tanpa cacat kejujuran

"kenapa kau membantuku?"

"aku tidak tau, tubuhku bergerak sendiri"

"aku butuh alasan **nona"**

Gadis bersurai putih itu menundukan wajahnya terdiam seraya menghapus kasar air matanya, kali ini ia yang menatap sendu danau dibawahnya walau tadi pipinya sempat bersemu merah saat Naruto memanggilnya "nona". Naruto yang melihat itu ikut terdiam namun ia tidak melepaskan direksi pandangannya dari gadis bersurai sama dengannya yang duduk disampingnya itu

"aku tidak tahu, ketika melihatmu aku kembali merasakan kehilangan, aku tau rasanya apa itu kehilangan, kesepian, dan kesendirian. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih melihatmu seperti itu, serasa aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang kau alami, dan aku tidak ingin melihat mata itu lagi. mata yang kau tunjukkan padaku begitu menyakitkan, itulah kenapa aku ingin kau berbagi denganku, karena aku tidak ingin kau jatuh begitu dalam. Aku bersungguh-sungguh mengatakan hal ini"

Naruto yang mendengar itu terdiam menatap lurus kedepan membiarkan angin membuat surai putihnya berkibar, ia menarik nafas perlahan lalu mengeluarkannya mencoba melepas hal yang mengganjal dihatinya

'ternyata ini ulahmu, kakek sialan!'

"apa ini karena Danzo?" tanya Naruto dan perkataannya tersebut sukses membuat Gadis itu tersentak kaget dengan membulatkan matanya

Tubuh gadis itu sedikit bergetar, ia menunduk tidak berani menatap kedepan atau kepada Naruto. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan bergetar, kedua kepalan tangannya mencengkram kuat bajunya, setelah itu ia mengangguk

Naruto yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya lalu memijat keningnya saat menerima jawaban langsung dari gadis yang ada disampingnya itu, gadis yang sudah menghiburnya membuat ia merasa lega, membuat ia melupakan sejenak kesedihannya akibat kalimatnya yang tulus hingga dapat ia rasakan dihatinya, tanpa sadar seulas senyum tipis berada diwajahnya

"mereka hanya menyuruhku untuk membuatmu bergabung dengan mereka saat kau sedang terpuruk, tapi tenang saja aku tidak akan melakukan itu, karena aku tau yang kau rasakan, setelah ini aku tidak akan menemuimu lagi. Dan ingat ini perkataan aku sebelumnya adalah kejujuran kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa membaca pikiranku, dan kalau kau masih belum percaya aku bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanmu, dan kalau kau tidak percaya juga aku-"

GREP!

Muka gadis tersebut memerah saat Naruto menariknya kedalam pelukannya, Naruto menaruh kepalanya di bahu gadis tersebut memejamkan matanya dengan tersenyum sambil mengeratkan rengkuhannya membuat gadis itu lalu melonggarkan pelukannya, Gadis itu menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum hangat padanya, bahkan lebih hangat dari matahari pagi sekalipun

"aku percaya, yah walau aku bukan tipe yang mudah percaya tapi aku percaya kata-katamu itu, Dasar Putih" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum hangatnya tertawa kecil pada Gadis didepannya yang saat ini masih mematung melihat dirinya

Gadis tersebut memeroses semua yang diucapkan Naruto dan tersadar bahwa dirinya sempat diejek oleh Naruto

"a-ap-apa?! Hei kau juga putih!" Balas Gadis itu melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu menunjuk hidung Naruto. Ia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya dengan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, entah kenapa hal itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa

"HAHAHA! Sekarang lihat dirimu, kau sangat lucu Hahaha!" Naruto melepaskan tawanya dan hal itu semakin membuat gadis didepannya sebal

'Haaah… ada apa dengan diriku ini? Aku dapat tertawa sekarang, tunggu?! Apa aku tertawa? Ini sungguh melegakan' Batin Naruto yang menghentikan tawanya sambil menghilangkan air mata kebahagiaan disudut matanya

Gadis tersebut yang melihat itu tersenyum senang, ia senang dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum dan tertawa, setidaknya ia dapat berbuat kebaikan untuk akhir hari ini

'syukurklah, ia dapat tertawa seperti itu, yosh kurasa ini akhirnya'

Gadis tersebut tanpa berkata apa-apa bangun dari duduknya, membersihkan debu di baju dan rok panjangnya. Naruto yang melihat itu menatap dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya

"Kurasa sudah saatnya aku kembali, aku yakin orang rumah sudah menungguku, hihihi" Ujar gadis itu dengan senyum manis di wajahnya

"yah… berhati-hatilah, ku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi"

'kuharap juga begitu'

Tanpa membalas ucapan naruto Gadis itu pergi dari danau tersebut, meninggalkan kesan manis saat dirinya berbicara dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, setelah ia tidak melihat Gadis itu lagi raut wajahnya kembali datar

Tap!

Naruto tidak mengalihkan tatapannya, ia tau siapa yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya, yap sahabat dengan rambut ravennya yang saat ini menatap datar jejak terakhir Gadis bersurai sama dengan Naruto

Sasuke melirikan matanya pada Naruto, "kau ingin membantunya?" tanyanya datar, Naruto yang mendengar itu berdiri memunggungi dirinya

"entahlah, setidaknya aku tau apa itu balas budi dan walau aku ingin, belum saatnya kita menghabisi kakek tua mata satu bau tanah itu!" dengan kalimat itu Naruto dan sasuke menghilang meninggalkan kilatan petir ditempat mereka berdiri, meninggalkan pemandangan malam

* * *

Sementara itu disebuah tempat yang sangat gelap dan lembab, tempat itu sungguh sunyi, bahkan tidak ada penerangan yang terpasang ditempat itu selain beberapa obor, tempat itu berada di bawah tanah, dengan banyaknya jalan yang terhubung satu sama lain

Disebuah ruangan di tempat gelap itu, terlihat saat ini tengah duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan, seorang pria paruh baya dengan dengan banyak perban melilit tubuhnya, hingga hanya mata kirinya saja yang terlihat, tengah menatap datar dengan mata menyipit pada Anbu yang mengenakan topeng polos putih bertuliskan 'Ne' diwajahnya

"Danzo-sama, dia telah gagal melaksanakan misi yang anda berikan" lapor Anbu tersebut yang bersimpuh dengan satu kaki pada Danzo yang berada didepannya

Mendengar itu Danzo tidak mengubah raut wajahnya, namun jika diperhatikan lagi alisnya sempat terangkat mendengar hal itu

"kalau begitu, habisi saja dia dan ibunya, mereka adalah pengkhianat konoha" Perintah Danzo dengan Nada datarnya seakan yang ia ucapkan hanyalah hal biasa

Anbu yang berada didepannya yang mendengar itu menunduk menjawab Perintah Danzo

"Ha'I, saya mengerti Danzo-sama"

Poff~

Anbu tersebut menghilang meninggalkan kepulan asap ditempatnya. Danzo yang melihat itu membuka matanya dengan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang memegang tongkat

"Namikaze Naruto atau harus Kupanggil Ootsutsuki Naruto, Kau harus menjadi senjata untuk Konoha. demi Konoha kau dan bocah uchiha itu akan kubuat kalian bergabung dengan root" Ujar Danzo dengan menyebarkan KInya membuat para Root disekitar ruangan untuk mengamankannya itu berkeringat dingin

* * *

Beralih saat ini di Konoha, sekarang terlihat suasana malam yang indah di desa Terkuat itu, balutan warna-warni cahaya lampu seakan menambah keindahan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Para warga dan Shinobi saat ini sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan konoha, melakukan kegiatan masing-masing

Namun saat ini kita alihkan pandangan pada sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang berada di pinggiran Desa Konoha, Rumah itu tidak terdapat cahaya selain cahaya lilin yang berada didalam rumah kumuh tersebut

Didalam rumah itu terlihat seorang wanita yang terbaring lemah, dengan peluh keringat membasahi wajahnya, dan disampingnya terlihat seorang Gadis yang tadi bertemu dengan Naruto dipinggir Danau tersebut

"Okaa-san…." Ujar lirih gadis itu melihat wanita didepannya yang terlihat semakin lemah, air mata mengalir pelan dari matanya

ia tidak dapat berbuat apapun untuk kesembuhan sang ibu. Ia tidak memiliki biaya untuk membawa ibunya yang sakit parah kerumah sakit, ia sudah pernah membawa ibunya namun pihak rumah sakit konoha hanya menyuruh ibunya beristirahat di rumah dengan beberapa obat yang diberikan, tapi tetap saja Ibunya tidak menunjukan reaksi membaik

Wanita tersebut yang memiliki surai putih sama dengan anaknya membuka matanya lemah, ia tersenyum tipis mengulurkan tangannya yang kurus mencoba mengusap air mata diwajah anaknya

"Ha..ru…mi…."ujar lirih wanita tersebut yang mengusap air mata anaknya dengan tersenyum yang terkesan dipaksakan

Gadis tersebut yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya, ia dengan cepat memegang tangan ibunya yang berada di pipinya

'tidak! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajah itu lagi, jangan kaa-san, jangan tinggalkan aku…kumohon'

"Okaa-san…. Kumohon… hiks… jangan banyak bergerak…hiks…" pinta Harumi mendekap erat tangan lemah ibunya, sang ibu yang melihat itu tersenyum lalu secara perlahan matanya terpejam dan tangannya semakin lemah

Harumi yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam merasakan tangan ibunya yang dingin, tak lama akhirnya tangan yang ia dekap dengan erat mulai terkulai lemah.

 **DEG!**

"OKAA-SAN!...Hiks…OKaa-san~…" air mata yang sudah ia bendung kini tumpah kembali saat melihat ibunya telah pergi meninggalkannya dan tidak akan kembali

Hatinya terasa sakit melihat wajah ibunya yang pucat, dadanya serasa sesak, air mata meluncur dengan derasnya, rasa menyakitkan dalam dirinya kini menambah saat orang berharga dalam hidupnya telah menghilang, ia saat ini ingin sekali menghancurkan dunia ini, merasakan ketidakadilan pada dirinya

'Kenapa…kenapa… kami-sama…'

Ia menunduk membuat ekspresinya terhalang poninya, ia menatap kosong lantai dibawahnya, tangan ibunya telah tergeletak disamping dirinya, ia sudah tidak tau lagi harus apa, kenapa kami-sama memberikan cobaan padanya sampai seperti ini? Apa salahnya? Namun semua itu seakan angin lalu tanpa adanya jawaban

"Kenapa…Kenapa…KENAPA KAU BERIKAN UJIAN INI PADAKU KAMI-SAMA!" ia berteriak, suaranya bergetar penuh kesedihan dan kesakitan, ia sekarang sendiri, ia memaki Kami-sama atas ketidakadilan pada dirinya

"tenang saja, kau akan bertemu dengan ayah dan ibumu" ujar datar suara dibelakangnya, Harumi berbalik cepat melihat ada 3 orang berpakaian anbu dengan topeng polos bertulis 'ne' sedang bersiap menyabetkan tantonya

'tidak…tidaaak'

Swiiiing!

Trank!

Harumi terdiam dengan jejak air mata diwajahnya, ia terkejut saat diihatnya surai putih yang sama dengan dirinya saat ini sedang menahan tanto dari Anbu ne yang hendak menghabisinya

"Gomen…." Ujar Naruto yang menahan tanto Anbu tersebut, lalu dengan cepat ia menyarangkan tendangan ke kepala Anbu Ne didepannya hingga terpental menghancurkan tembok kayu rumah tersebut

DUAGH!

Anbu Ne tersebut terpental menembus tembok rumah kayu tersebut, ia meringis merasakan sakit dikepalanya dan ia yakin kepalanya telah berdarah, namun ia melirikan matanya kebelakang melihat telah bediri siluet seseorang dengan kedua mata merah dengan tiga tomoe seakan menjadi teror dirinya ditambah petir yang menyambar dibelakang siluet tersebut

BUGH!

Tubuh Anbu Ne tersebut tertahan oleh sebuah telapak tangan, namun belum sempat Anbu Ne tersebut bereaksi ia sudah mendengar sebuah suara Shinigami

" **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu"**

BLAARR!

"ARRGHH….!"

Tubuh Anbu Ne yang ada di depan Sasuke sekarang telah lenyap menjadi abu saat Api Merah darah menghanguskannya tak tersisa, ia hanya menatap datar hal itu lalu pandangannya beralih pada Naruto yang berada didalam rumah kayu tersebut

.

.

.

Setelah Naruto menendang Anbu yang hendak menyabetkan pedangnya, ia dengan cepat berbalik menyarungkan pedangnya lalu memeluk Harumi yang saat ini masih Shok atas apa yang terjadi

Grep!

"eh?"

"Gomen…bertahanlah sebentar lagi.." Ujar pelan Naruto, Harumi yang saat ini berada didalam dekapan Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

Kedua Anbu Ne yang tersisa yang melihat itu dengan cepat mengeluarkan tanto mereka dari Sarungnya lalu dengan cepat menyabetkan pedangnya pada Naruto yang memunggungi mereka

"Matilah kalian!"

 **CRAASHH!**

Harumi membelalakkan matanya didalam pelukan Naruto saat mendengar suara tusukan, ia mendongak melihat Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya seakan tidak ada yang terjadi

Sedangkan Kedua Anbu tersebut telah tergantung dengan sebuah pedang menancap pada Dada kiri mereka, dan dibelakang mereka terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap dengan Sharingan 3 tomoe

Sring!

Lalu seketika mereka berdua menghilang dengan membawa kedua tubuh Anbu Ne tersebut entah kemana. Sekarang beralih pada Naruto yang saat ini masih mendekap Harumi, sedangkan Harumi saat ini wajahnya bersemu merah saat mencium aroma musim semi dari tubuh Naruto, aroma Naruto membuat ia memejamkan matanya merasa tenang

Naruto yang merasakan tugas bunshin dan Sasuke yang terjadi dibelakangnya sudah selesai, dengan segera ia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan untuk melihat kondisi Harumi

"Are? Dia tertidur" Ujar Naruto yang bingung melihat Harumi yang tertidur lelap dipelukannya, melihat itu Naruto menghela nafasnya lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Tubuh pucat Wanita didepannya yang tersenyum

"setidaknya ia meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tersenyum, sama sepertimu Baa-chan" Naruto menatap sendu wanita itu, ia menahan Harumi dalam dekapannya

Tap!

"Hn" Ujar Datar Sasuke yang berdiri disamping Naruto yang sangat irit sekali dalam berbicara, bahkan ia hanya mengeluarkan dua huruf saja membuat Naruto yang sudah lama mengenalnya mengeluarkan keringat sebiji jagung dikepalanya sweetdrop

'dasar Uchiha'

Naruto lalu berdiri menggendong Bridal style Harumi, ia lalu mengucapkan sebuah jutsu

" **Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

POff~

Tercipta kepulan asap disamping Naruto, lalu dari balik kepulan asap tersebut terlihat bunshin dirinya, Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada bunshin disampingnya

"Urus Mayat itu dengan layak, lalu bawa ke Kousei untuk dimakamkan disana" perintah Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, Bunshin tersebut yang mendengar itu mengangguk

"Wakatta" lalu Bunshin tersebut membawa tubuh tak bernyawa wanita tersebut setelah itu menghilang meninggalkan kilatan hitam

 **Sring!**

Sasuke yang melihat Bunshi Naruto telah menghilang bersidekap dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menatap datar Naruto yang berada disampingnya yang saat ini menggendong Harumi. Sasuke menatap Harumi lalu kembali menatap Naruto

"Hn, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya? Tidak mungkin membawanya kerumah mu kan?" tanya Sasuke, sebab ia berfikir tidak mungkin Naruto meninggalkannya disini atau membawanya ke kediaman Sandaime kan?

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum lebar menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya pada Sasuke disampingnya

"Tentu Saja, aku akan membawanya ke rumah –jiji hehehehe…."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah yang tidak dapat diprediksi dari Naruto

"Hn, Kau memang **Dobe"**

Naruto mendelikkan matanya tajam

"Apa kau bilang? **TEME!"**

"Hn"

Sebelah Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar hal itu

"AARRGhh..! akan aku urus kau nanti, sekarang kita harus kembali" ujar Naruto yang mulai lelah dengan tingkah sahabatnya seperti peremuan yang sedang PMS

"Hn"

'ingatkan aku untuk memotong rambut pantat ayamnya itu' batin Naruto kesal, lalu mereka berdua menghilang dengan Naruto meninggalkan kilatan hitam dan Sasuke kilatan petir

* * *

 **SRING!**

Malam itu diruang Hokage terlihat banyak sekali para jounin dan jounin elite yang dipanggil oleh Hokage mereka, namun mereka tidak mengetahui apa sebenarnya dengan tujuan pemanggilan tersebut

Namikaze Minato dan Sandaime aka Sarutobi Hiruzen, menatap semua jounin yang telah Hadir, melihat itu Sandaime berbalik menatap keluar jendela ruang Hokage untuk melihat pemandangan malam konoha

Minato yang merasa semua sudah lengkap akhirnya menatap serius semua Jounin yang hadir, semua yang melihat itu terdiam menunggu kata-kata dari Hokage mereka

"hal yang akan aku bicarakan ini menyangkut kedua Genin kita, yaitu Ootsutsuki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke yang mana menurut laporan yang aku terima, peningkatan kekuatan mereka melebihi Genin lainnya" Ujar datar Minato menyebabkan ruangan Hokage menjadi riuh karena ucapannya barusan, banyak yang mengatakan tidak percaya atas laporan tersebut, seakan mengetahui itu Minato tersenyum tipis

"apa maksudnya ini Hokage-sama? Mana mungkin hanya berita itu kita semua dipanggil kesini, terlebih mereka adalah generasi genin termuda dan tidak mungkin hanya dalam beberapa bulan dapat melampaui senior mereka" Ujar Asuma yang menyatakan pendapatnya membuat semuanya mengangguk setuju dan hal ini membuat Minato kembali tersenyum

"Baiklah,aku sudah menduga reaksi kalian namun kali ini laporan yang aku terima akan membuat kalian sekali lagi berfikir ulang dengan apa yang kalian ucapkan barusan, Kakashi mulailah" Setelah mengatakan itu, Mereka semua terdiam, Kakashi perlahan maju lalu membagikan berkas laporannya pada semua Jounin yang hadir tak terkecuali

Mengedarkan pandangannya, setelah yakin kalau semua sudah mendapat berkas laporannya, Kakashi mulai bersuara

"aku Hatake Kakashi, akan melaporkan perkembangan Ootsutsuki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini. Dari hasil laporan, kedua Genin yang berada di bimbinganku ini mengalami lonjakan peningkatan kemampuan yang sangat cepat, bahkan terdengar mustahil untuk anak usia mereka. silahkan kalian buka halaman selanjutnya" dengan ucapan Kakashi mereka semua kecuali yondaime dan sandaime membalikan halaman pada berkas laporan ditangan mereka

Disana mereka dapat melihat profil Sasuke dan keterangan lain tentang dirinya

"..Uchiha Sasuke, perkembangannya sangat tinggi, ia dapat mengendalikan chakra dengan sempurna, Sharinggan miliknya bahkan sudah tahap sempurna yaitu dengan 3 tomoe, memiliki elemen Katon dan ration yang sangat kuat bahkan melampaui kakaknya Uchiha Itachi, spesialis senjata Katana, jutsunya sangat berfariasi, memiliki kemampuan teleportasi yang hampir sama dengan Raikage dari desa Kumo atau bahkan lebih kuat darinya, memiliki intelligent yang tinggi, dan kemampuan silent yang sama dengan Anbu…." Kakashi kemudian membacakan laporan pengamatannya atas Sasuke pada semua Jounin

Banyak dari para Jounin yang tidak terima atau bahkan tidak percaya dengan perkembangan Sasuke, namun ada juga beberapa yang seakan menerima laporan tersebut

"Hmm… mengejutkan, namun melihat siapa dirinya ini sudah seperti hal yang sangat wajar, mengingat ia adalah adik dari Itachi Uchiha, sang prodigy jadi sudah sewajarnya ia seperti kakaknya, namun kemampuan yang kau sebutkan itu seakan tidak normal untuk anak seusianya, dari mana ia belajar? Apa kau yang mengajarinya?" Jelas Shikaku menganalisis laporan Sasuke ditangannya, mereka semua yang mendengar itu terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Kakashi

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya membuat mereka semua yang ada disitu terkejut, Asuma yang melihat itu memicingkan matanya

"Sudah kuduga" Ujar Asuma, membuat mereka semua menatap bertanya pada Asuma, bahkan Kakashi menatap tertarik Asuma

"jika kau tidak melatihnya semua itu, lalu siapa yang melatihnya? Mengingat statistik perkembangannya melonjak tajam, ini sangat mengesankan" seakan menjawab pertanyaan Shikaku Nara, terlihat Kakashi yang menunjukan eye smilenya membuat mereka bertanya-tanya

"sepertinya jawabanku ada dibalik laporan ini" ujar Shikaku sudah menebak arti dari tatapan Kakashi, mereka semua yang mendengar itu penasaran dengan halaman selanjutnya namun mereka harus menunggu intruksi dari Kakashi

Minato dan Sandaime yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, mereka berdua sudah dapat menebak apa yang semua jounin pikirkan, mereka pun sama terkejutnya saat menerima laporan tersebut dari Kakashi

Kakashi menatap Minato menunggu persetujuan darinya, Minato yang melihat itu mengangguk pelan menyetujui hal tersebut

Kakashi lalu mengangguk mengerti lalu ia kembali menatap semua Jounin yang hadir

"silahkan kalian buka halaman selanjutnya" dengan intruksi Kakashi mereka semua membuka lembar selanjutnya dan selanjutnya mereka melebarkan matanya terkejut bahkan rasa terkejut tersebut melebihi rasa terkejut mereka sebelumnya

"APA-APAAN INI?!" teriak salah satu Jounin yang terlihat tidak terima dengan apa yang ia lihat, bukan hanya dirinya masih banyak yang lainnya yang mengajukan protes

"Kakashi-san, ini sangat tidak masuk akal! Apa benar laporan ini asli?"

"tidak mungkin seorang genin dapat melakukan ini!"

Minato yang mendengar itu dari bangku tempat ia duduk, memejamkan matanya tersenyum bangga atas pencapaian anaknya walau sebelumnya ia juga sempat tidak percaya

"Percayalah kalau laporan ini sendiri bahkan sudah di akui oleh Hokage-sama. Ootsutsuki Naruto, sebelumnya ia adalah the last dalam Akademi, namun peningkatan kemampuannya ia tunjukan saat ujian genin yang mana ia mengeluarkan elemen Katon yang sama kuatnya dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuat ia menjadi ROTY, tidak hanya itu ia juga memiliki control chakra yang sangat bagus. memiliki 3 elemen yaitu, katon, Suiton, dan Fuuton, namun bukan hanya itu saja, ia juga memiliki kemampuan Medic-nin yang hebat, bahkan dapat menekan chakra Kyuubi yang keluar dari tubuh Namikaze Menma, memiliki kemampuan fuinjutsu yang menurut perkiraan tingkat master sama dengan kemampuan Hokage-sama, Ahli Kenjutsu, kemampuan intelligence yang tinggi, dan masih banyak jutsu yang tidak diketahui yang ia miliki…"jelas Kakashi sengaja menjeda penjelasannya, dan dapat ia lihat penjelasannya barusan membuat reaksi yang sudah ia duga

'haah.. merepotkan'

Mereka semua yang mendengar itu terdiam, sandaime menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya, semua jounin yang mendengar itu terdiam, tidak ada yang bersuara bahkan Guy yang terkenal berisik sekalipun menatap laporan ditangannya dengan peluh keringat didahinya

"Haaah… Mendokusai, lalu apa ada lagi yang membuat kami terkejut Kakashi? Dan aku sudah yakin kalau yang berlatih bersama Uchiha Sasuke adalah Ootsutsuki Naruto" Tanya Shikaku yang ingin menyelesaikan diskusi ini yang bahkan membuat dirinya sangat terkejut, sekalipun ia berfikir ia hanya menemukan satu fakta saja tentang Sasuke tapi tidak untuk Naruto

"…Terakhir, Ootsutsuki Naruto memiliki Kemampuan **Mokuton!** "

"APAA?!" Teriak semua Jounin kecuali Shikaku yang langsung lesu mendengar hal itu

'sepertinya aku harus membeli penyumbat telinga' batin Shikaku yang merasakan terlinganya berdengung

"Kakashi-san, Aku harap laporan ini sungguhan, ini tidak masuk akal! Bagaimana mungkin Ootsutsuki Naruto memiliki kemampuan seperti itu, bahkan dilaporan ini ia adalah peringkat terendah sewaktu di akademi, dan sempat pingsan selama seminggu. Ini, ini sangat tidak masuk akal" Ujar salah satu Jounin yang mengajukan keberatannya, Kakashi yang melihat itu menatap Hokage mereka yang saat ini memejamkan matanya

"aku tau ini berat untuk kalian, tapi memang inilah kenyataannya, bahkan Sandaime telah mengklarifikasi hal itu bahwa laporan tersebut benar karena ia juga melihat latihan Naruto. Jadi mau sebanyak apapun kalian protes memang inilah kenyataannya" Mendengar itu mereka semua kembali terdiam, angin malam masuk melewati celah jendela menerpa semua wajah yang ada disitu, mereka semua dapat merasakan dinginnya malam

"Dan karena hal itu, Aku selaku Yondaime Hokage mempromosikan **Gelar JOUNIN** Pada Ootsutsuki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke, bila ada yang keberatan silahkan bicara padaku Sekarang!" Jelas Minato dengan menatap tajam semua yang ada disitu, seakan meyakini apa yang ia ucapkan

Mereka semua kembali terdiam, tidak ada yang berani untuk sekedar menyanggah ucapan Hokage mereka, tidak ada yang mengajukan keberatan atas keputusan dari Hokage mereka, bahkan Shikaku Nara terdiam mendengar itu

'Yah, itu tidak mengejutkan bahwa mereka berdua bahkan dapat mengalahkanku. Kurasa ini lebih baik'

Minato dan Sandaime yang merasa tidak ada yang berniat mengajukan keberatan tersenyum tipis, namun sebuah tangan terangkat keatas dan terlihat sekarang seorang Jounin dengan banyak luka sayatan diwajahnya dengan memakai penutup kepala dan tatapan tajamnya seakan mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya

"Saya morino Ibiki merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Hokage-sama, mengingat kami belum pernah melihat kemampuan dari Mereka berdua. Jadi ini sangat berat bagi kami untuk menerimanya" Minato yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu ia menatap kakashi

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti melihat itu, lalu ia menaikan ikat kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya dna sekarang terlihat mata sharingan 3 tomoe menatap mereka semua

"Kalian semua lihat mata ini, aku akan memperlihatkan pada kalian kemampuan Naruto selama berada di bimbinganku. Dan kurenai-sensei, tolong jangan patahkan genjutsu ini" Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti termasuk Kurenai sang master Genjutsu, mereka semua menatap Sharingan Kakashi lalu,,

" **SHARINGAN!** "

* * *

 **Ke Esokan harinya**

Suasana pagi yang indah, cahaya mentari menyinari Desa Konoha, membangunkan semua insan yang tengah terlelap, disebuah hutan dari balik sela-sela pohon cahaya pagi bersinar membangunkan semua hewan yang telah beristirahat, awal yang bagus untuk memulai aktivitas hari ini

Disebuah kamar, terlihat Naruto yang saat ini tengah terlelap, namun sepertinya ia mengalami mimpi buruk atau mungkin itu mimpi baik

 **IN Dream**

Terlihat saat ini Naruto sedang melayang, seluruh tubuhnya mengenakan jubah putih dengan 9 magatama di lehernya dan dibelakang punggungnya, tubuhnya seperti diselimuti aura Hitam dengan jilatan api merah yang menyala-nyala dari tubuhnya, rambut putihnya sedikit panjang, dan dikedua tangannya terdapat pedang kehidupan 'Nunoboku no tsurugi' dan 'Kusanagi no Tsurugi'

Ia saat ini sedang melayang disebuah tempat dimana yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan, dan beberapa kelip bintang menghiasi tempat itu, mengedarkan pandangannya ia akhirnya menyadari tempatnya berada

'I-ini… Luar angkasa' batin Naruto terkejut saat melihat Galaxy Bima sakti dan tidak jauh dari Galaxy Bima Sakti terdapat Galaxy Andromeda

Naruto lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan akhirnya ia melihat sesosok siluet, berambut panjang dengan kedua tanduknya, melesat menuju dirinya bersiap menghabisinya

'APA?! A-apa i-ini… aku tidak dapat bergerak' Batinnya panik saat merasakan dirinya tidak dapat bergerak, tak lama sosok itu berada didepan dirinya lalu menusuk dirinya

 **JLEB!**

"AARRGHHH…!"

 **IN Real World**

"AARRGGHH…!"

Naruto terbangun dengan nafas berderu dan peluh keringat mengalir dari wajahnya, ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing, ia tidak tahu mimpi apa yang ia lihat itu, namun itu sangat menakjubkan dan menyeramkan

'Luar angkasa dan apa itu?' Batinnya berfikir mencoba mengingat kembali namun seperti hal pada umumnya, mimpi datang lambat dan pergi dengan cepat, ia tidak mengingat mimpinya itu lagi

"Haaah… lebih baik aku mandi" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandinya

Skip!

Tak lama Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya, setelah itu ia sekarang sedang berdiri didepan cermin besar yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya

Saat ini Naruto mengenakan pakaian sederhana, dengan kaos hitam berkerah tinggi namun terbuka dibagian tengahnya memperlihatkan kalung 9 magatama hadiah dari Baa-channya, celana shinobi hitam dan sepatu Shinobi putih merk Kousei army, surai putihnya ia biarkan acak-acakan menambah kesan cool dan tamvan dari dirinya

Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan ditangga menuju ruang makan, dimana disana sudah terlihat –jijinya dan satu penghuni baru yaitu Shitenshi Harumi, gadis bersurai putih cerah sama dengannya yang saat ini terlihat sedang memasak makanan dengan apron dan seulas senyum diwajahnya

"Ohayo Naruto" sapa Sandaime melihat Naruto yang berdiri didepan pintu ruang makan, Harumi yang mendengar itu lekas berbalik lalu tersenyum manis pada Naruto

"Ohayo Naruto _-kun_ " Sapa Harumi dengan tambahan suffix dan senyuman manisnya membuat rona Merah terlihat walau sebentar di pipinya Naruto

Sandaime yang mendengar itu melirikan matanya pada Harumi dan Naruto, lalu ia tersenyum sambil menyalakan cerutunya

"Sepertinya aku akan mempunyai cicit" Gumamnya pelan hingga tidak terdengar oleh Harumi dan Naruto

"Ohayo –jiji/Harumi" Balas Naruto lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong disitu yang berhadapan dengan –jijinya

Sandaime yang melihat itu menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum, " Naruto. Siang nanti datanglah keruang Hokage" Ujar sandaime, Naruto yang mendenga itu menatap bingung sandaime

"Ada apa –jii? apa itu misi? Bukannya untuk sementara ini semua Shinobi diliburkan karena sebentar lagi akan menghadapi Ujian Chuunin?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung kenapa –jijinya menyuruh dirinya ke tempat Hokage, padahal saat ini ia punya rencana

"dari mana kau tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian chuunin Naruto? Padahal belum ada pengumuman yang dibuat" tanya Balik Sandaime menatap Naruto dengan senyum tuanya, Naruto melebarkan senyumnya melihat itu

"Tentu saja aku tau –jiji! Melihat banyak sekali rasio peningkatan Shinobi dari luar Desa di Konoha, dan keamaan yang diperketat sudah pasti ada event besar akan terjadi, dan satu hal yang belum terjadi yaitu Ujian Chuunin, jadi itulah kesimpulanku hehehe…" Jawab Naruto dengan cengirannya, Sandaime yang mendengar itu melebarkan senyumannya, ia jadi semakin yakin dengan Naruto

"Yah kau benar Naruto-kun, hanya saja tidak dalam waktu dekat ini Ujian Chuunin diadakan, mungkin seminggu lagi" Jelas sandaime menjelaskan kapan waktu pelaksanaan ujian Chuunin diadakan

"Nanti siang datanglah keruang Hokage bersama dengan Sasuke" Ujar Sandaime kembali, Naruto yang mendengar itu menatap bingung –jijinya namun setelah itu ia mengangguk tersenyum

"Ha'I wakatta –jiji" jawab Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya, yah itu karena ia percaya dengan –jijinya, lagipula hanya –jijinya yang tersisa kini sebagai orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya

"makanan sudah siap" Seru Harumi membawa sup yang masih mengepulkan asap, sup tersebut terlihat enak dengan aroma yang menggugah rasa lapar kedua pria didepannya

"Ittadakimasu!"

Setelah itu mereka makan dengan khidmat, merasakan masakan sup enak Harumi. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau Harumi pandai memasak, tak sadar dirinya tersenyum senang saat menyantap makanan itu. Harumi yang melihat itu tersenyum senang saat masakannya ternyata enak untuk Naruto

Oh iya, soal kenap Harumi dapat tinggal di rumah sandaime itu karena Naruto meminta Sandaime mengizinkan Harumi untuk tinggal dengannya, ditambah alasan yang Naruto buat cukup logis akhirnya Sandaime mengijikan Harumi untuk tinggal

'I-ini… Luar angkasa'

"Argghhh… Harumi-chan, ingatkan aku untuk memotong rambutnya itu"

"Tolong rahasiakan kedatangan kami, Takashi-san"

"itu taxi, kendaraan yang akan membawa kita menuju tempat pemakaman"

'Lakukan itu dan wajahmu akan masuk sejarah Dunia, Dobe'

"Apa paman akan pergi melaut? Kalau begitu bisakah kami ikut paman"

'kita lihat apa yang kalian bisa, Anbu Suna'

"kau mempunyai teman yang hebat Harumi-chan"

"Fugaku-dono, anak anda sungguh hebat berhasil mendirikan Negara besar ini bersama dengan Kouseikage-sama"

.

.

.

.

Boleh minta recommend untuk wilayah kalau bisa kotanya juga, saat ini sudah muncul 2 wilayah yaitu

 **1\. (Ibu Kota) Pendragon Kota pendragon**

 **2\. SeamenMilos**

 **3\. Alvarez Luric**

 **4.**

 **5.**

 **6.**

 **7.**

 **8.**

 **9.**

 **10.**

 **11.**

 **12.**

 **13.**

 **14.**

 **15.**

 **16.**

 **17.**

 **19.**

 **20.**

 **21.**

jika berkenan tolong recommend nama wilayah beserta kotanya, terima kasih.

#Azumamaro


	23. Pengangkatan! 6

" _Saya morino Ibiki merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Hokage-sama, mengingat kami belum pernah melihat kemampuan dari Mereka berdua. Jadi ini sangat berat bagi kami untuk menerimanya" Minato yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lalu ia menatap kakashi_

 _Kakashi mengangguk mengerti melihat itu, lalu ia menaikan ikat kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya dna sekarang terlihat mata sharingan 3 tomoe menatap mereka semua_

" _Kalian semua lihat mata ini, aku akan memperlihatkan pada kalian kemampuan Naruto selama berada di bimbinganku. Dan kurenai-sensei, tolong jangan patahkan genjutsu ini" Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti termasuk Kurenai sang master Genjutsu, mereka semua menatap Sharingan Kakashi lalu,,_

" _ **SHARINGAN!**_ _"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **dede: makasih sudah recommend**

 **big bos: menurut saya wajar, kalau Naruto & Sasuke enggak di jadikan Jounin standarisasi Genin Konoha akan hancur, sekaligus pengangkatan tersebut membuat Naruto dan Sasuke dapat lebih loyal dengan Konoha**

 **awas nanti jatuh kepeleset jingkrak". Thanks for recommend wilayahnya bro, bagus-bagus sekali saya aja gak kepikiran hahaha…**

 **Sangemania: serasa liat Shimoneta :v, ini udah lanjut silahkan di baca**

 **The Dark King Rises: yah seperti biasa kebutuhan inspirasi dan ide kendalanya, tapi saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini ditengah kesibukan**

 **Hayoo.. tebak siapa, itu salah satu musuh utama Naruto. Untuk pair disini sudah saya keluarkan semua, silahkan tebak kira-kira siapa yang jadi pair Sasu dan siapa yang jadi Pair Naru**

 **Nitasyur: Naru Sasu bakal keluar kok dari Konoha, caranya itu lho yang fantastis**

 **Naru-chan: Hohoho… saya suka pertanyaan ini, saya kita tidak akan ada yang bertanya tentang ini. Penyakit biwako akan terjawab di chap ini, pendar putih itu adalah pendar legenda dalam ilmu medis, pendar yang bahkan dapat mengobati secara cepat seketika, namun yang menjadi alasan kenapa Biwako tidak terpengaruh, itu karena Biwako menghentikan Naruto yang hendak mengobatinya, jadinya reaksi dari pendar hanya sedikit itu terbukti dengan Biwako bertahan selama beberapa menit untuk bicara dengan Naruto**

 **Asd: thanks for Recommend**

 **Black: hahaha… gak apa-apa, di semangati aja udah cukup kok**

 **Guest: oh saya tau itu, ok akan saya gunakan**

 **404-forbidden: ok thank for Recommend, akan saya pertimbangkan**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

Setelah menyantap makanannya. Sekarang terlihat Naruto dan Harumi berjalan beriringan, Harumi pun juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, ia mengenakan kaos putih dengan jaket hitam tanpa lengan (seperti ino), celana panjang Shinobi hitam perempuan dan sandal Shinobi putih merk Kousei Army.

mereka terlihat seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan, semua orang yang melihat itu tersipu melihat ketampanan Naruto dan kecantikan Harumi. Lama mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka menemui sebuah persimpangan dan disana mereka melihat siapa yang menunggu mereka dengan bersandar pada tembok sebuah bangunan

"Hn. kalian lama sekali bermesraannya" Ujar datar Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali mengabaikan semburat merah di pipi Harumi dan rona merah di wajah Naruto walau sedikit

"Urusai! Kau saja yang terlalu cepat" Balas Naruto menatap sengit Sasuke

"hn"

"Argghhh… Harumi-chan, ingatkan aku untuk memotong rambutnya itu!" tunjuk Naruto dengan kesal pada hidung Sasuke, Harumi disampingnya hanya menunduk malu saat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang disekitar

"kau menjadi tontonan yang menghibur, Naruto"

Naruto terdiam dengan keringat sebiji jagung dikepalanya, lalu dengan cepat ia berjalan menunduk dengan kedua tangannya ia masukan kedalam saku celananya, diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Harumi

'awas kau Teme'

Naruto lalu memegang tangan Harumi dan pundak Sasuke, lalu setelah mereka berbelok kesalah satu gang mereka menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Hitam

Sring!

* * *

 **Kousei no Kuni**

Disebuah pulau besar tempat dimana Negara Kousei no Kuni berada, tepatnya di sebuah pelabuhan terlihat saat ini kapal-kapal besar sedang mengangkut atau mengantar muatan barang, banyak crane yang mengangkat Box kontainer untuk diangkut kembali menuju kapal atau sebaliknya, dan juga terdapat banyak sekali orang yang berlalu lalang melakukan perkerjaannya masing-masing

Disalah satu pelabuhan tempat yang khusus untuk tempat berlabuh Kapal transportasi, bangunan besar sebagai jalur keluar masuk transportasi.

terlihat juga banyak sekali Turis dari Negara air, mereka datang dengan membawa sebuah buku saku berwarna biru dengan lambang Negara air, tidak hanya dari Negara air saja, ada juga Negara Taki dan Negara yang bekerja sama dengan Kousei datang membawa buku Pasport mereka yang berlambang dan berwarna sesuai Negara mereka, mereka semua berjalan menuju tempat pemeriksaan yang mana petugas Bea dan cukai akan memeriksa barang bawaan dan data diri mereka

Sedangkan bagi mereka yang berasal dari Negara yang tidak memiliki kerja sama dengan Kousei no Kuni, diharuskan untuk membawa surat data diri dan keterangan dari pemimpin wilayah mereka, karena apabila terjadi sesuatu pemimpin wilayah mereka yang akan bertanggung jawab

Namun bukan itu perhatian kita saat ini, terlihat dideretan orang-orang yang berjalan santai menuju pemeriksaan, diantara mereka terdapat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Harumi yang sedang berdiskusi

"Teme, kau bawa data diriku kan?" Tanya Naruto pada sasuke disampingnya, Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya berdehem saja

"Hn" Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum kecil, terus berjalan sampai ia merasakan tarikan dikaosnya

Naruto menengok kesamping melihat Harumi yang saat ini menarik pelan kaos hitamnya, ia melihat Harumi menatap bingung dirinya

"Eto, Data Diri itu apa? Untuk apa?" Tanya Harumi dengan tatapan bingung pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut seakansadar sesuatu, ia lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan Horor

"aku sudah menyiapkan untuknya, kita tinggal lewat saja, berkas dirinya sudah ada disana" Ujar Datar Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafas lega lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Harumi yang masih bingung

"tenang saja, itu untuk menjelaskan siapa dirimu. Agar dapat dikenali, dan data dirimu sudah disiapkan disana hehehe.." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum gugupnya, Harumi yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti

Mereka terus berjalan karena memang transit pelabuhan ini sangat luas, setelah itu mereka melewati metal detector dan pemeriksaan petugas Bea agar dapat masuk kedalam wilayah Kousei no Kuni

Barulah mereka harus diperiksa data dirinya

"Permisi, tolong tunjukan surat-suratnya" Ujar petugas pelabuhan meminta surat kelengkapan data diri Naruto, Sasuke, dan Harumi

Sasuke yang mendengar itu dengan segera menyerahkan dua kartu tanda penduduk, lalu segera ia melanjutkan

"untuk perempuan ini, silahkan cek di data penduduk, namanya Shintenshi Harumi, nomor penduduk 1000XXXXXXXXXXXX"

Petugas tadi yang mendengar itu, dengan segera mengecek keterangan yang dijelaskan Sasuke dan benar, disana sudah terdata Harumi sebagai penduduk Kousei. Petugas tadi lalu memeriksa KTP Naruto dan Sasuke, setelah membaca siapa orang yang berada didepannya seketika keringat dingin mengalir deras dari tubuh petugas tersebut

Dengan segera petugas tersebut menghubungi petugas lain dengan headsetnya yang berada ditelinga kanannya, ia sempat curi-curi pandang pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap bingung dirinya

 **[psst…-]**

"Tolong rahasiakan kedatangan kami, Takashi-san" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum diwajahnya. Takashi yang hendak melaporkan kedatangan Kouseikage dan Perdana menteri mereka seketika terdiam, lalu mengangguk mengerti

"Ha'I saya mengerti Kouseikage-sama" Jawab petugas tersebut yang bernama takashi yang menunduk mengerti, jujur ia tidak menyangka dapat bertatap muka seperti ini dengan pemimpin Negaranya

Takashi lalu menyerahkan KTP Naruto dan Sasuke dengan sopan. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Harumi kemudian kembali berjalan keluar gedung Pelabuhan ini

Mereka terus berjalan dan banyak orang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka yang juga hendak keluar dari gedung Transit ini, hingga akhirnya mereka dapat melihat jalanan beraspal, dan bangunan dengan cirikhas modern terpangpang didepan mereka. disana juga terapat toko pakaian dengan cirikhas pantai dan bangunan lainnya

Harumi yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya terkagum-kagum melihat arsitektur indah dan modern didepannya. Tidak hanya dirinya, banyak wisatawan yang pertama kali berkunjung juga ikut terpesona. Ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka melihat bangunan seindah dan seelegan ini

Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat hal itu, lalu Naruto menarik lengan Harumi yang terlihat terkejut, namun Naruto hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya

"Ayo. Kita naik taxi" Ujar Naruto kembali menatap kedepan pada Sasuke yang saat ini terlihat sedang berdiri disamping mobil yang pintunya terbuka dengan diatasnya terdapat tulisan 'Taxi'

"apa itu taxi?" tanya Harumi yang masih bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto.

Naruto lalu menunjuk mobil yang berada disamping Sasuke yang berwarna Kuning

"itu taxi, kendaraan yang akan membawa kita menuju tempat pemakaman" Jawab Naruto, harumi yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti walau ia masih bingung

Mereka lalu masuk kedalam taxi, terlihat Harumi yang gugup saat masuk kedalam kendaraan yang Naruto sebut Mobil tersebut, Sasuke berada disamping supir sedangkan Naruto dan Harumi di kursi belakang

"Tempat tujuannya pak?" tanya sang sopir

"Hn. pemakaman Heian" jawab datar Sasuke. Mendengar itu sang sopir melajukan kendaraannya menuju tempat tujuan

Harumi yang berada didalam mobil seketika tersentak saat dirasanya mereka bergerak, tanpa sadar tangannya mengepal telapak tangan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum

"Harumi-chan, lihatlah keluar" seru Naruto, Harumi yang mendengar itu memberanikan diri melihat keluar lalu dilihatnya hamparan ombak dipantai disertai langit cerah menghias tatapannya, semua pemandangan tersebut dapat dilihat di mata Harumi seakan pemandangan itu juga berada dirinya

Naruto tersenyum melihat itu. Mobil tersebut terus melaju dijalanan aspal dipinggir pantai tersebut, bergerak menuju Pemakaman Heian, tempat Ibu Harumi di makamkan.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di makam tersebut, saat sebelumnya mereka mampir di toko bunga untuk membeli bunga yang akan diletakan pada makam Ibu Harumi

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dipemakaman tersebut, mereka berjalan melewati beberapa makam yang ada disitu, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya mereka sampai didepan makam ibu Harumi

Makam itu terlihat baru, dengan banyaknya bunga yang bertaburan diatas makam tersebut. Harumi yang melihat itu jatuh terduduk, menatap sendu makam ibunya, ia mengusap pelan makam ibunya disertai liquid bening mengalir dimatanya

"Okaa-san…" Ujarnya lirih, Naruto yang melihat itu mundur satu langkah kesamping Sasuke memberikan ruang bagi Harumi untuk berduka atas Ibunya

Setelah beberapa menit, Harumi lalu meletakan karangan bunga yang ada ditangannnya pada Makam Ibunya setelah itu ia berdoa atas Ibunya

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya menepuk pundak Harumi.

Puk!

Harumi tersentak saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, lalu ia mengalihkan perhatiaannya kebelakang yang mana ia melihat Naruto tersenyum padanya

"Sudahlah, kalau kau banyak menangis, ibumu akan sedih di alam sana" Ujar Naruto menenangkan Harumi, Sasuke yang melihat itu mendengus

"Kau sendiri juga menangis" gumam Sasuke, seakan mendengar suaranya Naruto menengok cepat kebelakang

"apa?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa mendengar suara Sasuke, melihat itu Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan

"tidak ada"

Naruti mengendikan bahunya tidak perduli, " Setelah ini kita akan belanja untuk keperluan Harumi-chan, lalu Teme?" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya itu

"Hn" jawab ambigu Sasuke, membuat Harumi yang saat ini berdiri disebelah Naruto sweetdrop

'aku sudah dengar dari Naruto-kun, tapi melihatnya langsung membuatku ingin sekali menghajarnya' Batin Harumi tersenyum manis saat entah kenapa merasa kesal melihat wajah tembok Sasuke

"kau sudah tau bukan, siang ini kita harus ke kantor Hokage. Haaah… entah apalagi yang konoha inginkan, rasanya ingin sekali aku menjatuhkan Bom Hidrogen di Konoha" Ujar Naruto yang terlihat bosan dengan tangan bergerak seakan menjatuhkan sesuatu, Sasuke yang mendengar itu Sweetdrop

Walau raut wajahnya tidak berubah, tapi terlihat didahinya sebulir keringat turun, apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto, Bom Hidrogen? Naruto pasti bercanda ingin menjatuhkan bom yang bahkan dapat meratakan dua buah Kota Besar/Desa itu.

'Lakukan itu dan wajahmu akan masuk sejarah Dunia, Dobe' Pikir Sasuke yang terlihat lelah dengan sahabatnya itu

"Hn"

Harumi yang tidak mengerti apa yang dua pria didepannya bicarakan hanya menampilkan raut bingungnya, ia tidak berani mengucapkan apapun karena saat ini ia bahkan masih bingung dengan Negara yang Naruto ceritakan padanya

"Yosh! Ayo kita berbelanja Hahaha…" Ujar Naruto dengan semangatnya berjalan dahulu membuat Sasuke menghela nafasnya, lalu ia melirikan matanya kesamping dirinya dimana ia melihat Harumi tertawa kecil melihat Naruto

'sepertinya akan ada yang lebih merepotkan'

* * *

Disebuah pelabuhan di Negara Tea, tepatnya Pelabuhan Degarashi. Terlihat beberapa orang berpakaian biasa hendak melaut namun mereka terlihat mencurigakan, itu terlihat dengan cara mereka berkomunikasi

Di pelabuhan tersebut terdapat 6 orang pemuda berpakaian seperti warga lokal sedang berjalan menuju para Nelayan yang saat ini sedang menebar jala ikan yang akan digunakan untuk menangkap ikan di laut

Salah satu dari ke enam orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Nelayan yang sedang berjongkok memeriksa jala ikan

"Permisi paman" Panggil Pemuda tersebut yang memakai pakaian seperti warga lokal, hendak bertanya pada Nelayan yang saat ini menatap bingung dirinya

"ada apa anak muda?" Tanya Nelayan tersebut, lalu berdiri dan dapat ia lihat dibelakang pemuda didepannya terdapat beberapa pemuda yang membawa barang dagangannya

"Apa paman akan pergi melaut? Kalau begitu bisakah kami ikut paman" Tanya Pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum, rambut coklatnya terlihat menutupi sebelah matanya

Nelayan tersebut yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya, " Pemuda-san, kami akan melaut untuk menangkap ikan, kelihatannya kalian membawa barang bawaan yang banyak, apa kalian ingin berdagang?" Tanya balik sang Nelayan yang menatap bingung pemuda-pemuda didepannya

Pemuda yang bicara dengan Nelayan tersebut terdiam sebelum ia melirik kebelakang melihat teman-temannya mengangguk yang ia jawab anggukan juga

"Ahahaha… Itu memang benar paman, kami adalah pedagang keliling. Kami ingin menuju tempat yang biasa Negara Tea melakukan perdagangannya" Jawab Pemuda tersebut sambil tersenyum ramah pada Nelayan didepannya

"Oh, kalau begitu cobalah berdagang di Negara Selatan! disana kalian akan menemukan hal baru dalam berdagang, siapa tau kalian akan untung disana!" teriak salah satu Nelayan yang berada di atas kapal saat mendengar perkataan pemuda tersebut

Pemuda dan Rekannya dibelakang yang mendengar itu menatap bingung Nelayan yang berada di atas kapal tersebut

"OSSAN! KALAU BOLEH TAU! NEGARA APA ITU?!" Tanya Rekan pemuda tersebut yang memakai ikat kepala merah yang menutupi rambutnya, berteriak pada Nelayan yang berada di atas kapal

"Dengar ini Anak muda! Negara itu adalah Negara baru yang menjadi rekan dagang Negara Tea, namun untuk kesana kalian membutuhkan surat perdagangan, entah karena apa tapi Negara tersebut memiliki aturan yang berbeda, jika tidak kalian akan ditangkap lalu dipulangkan ke Negara Tea. Tapi tetap saja, Negara tersebut adalah rekan dagang yang menguntungkan HAhahaha…" Jelas Nelayan yang berada di atas kapal tersebut sambil tertawa, semua yang melihat itu menampilkan senyum canggung mereka

'Nelayan/dia itu bersemangat sekali' pikir semuanya melihat Nelayan tersebut tersu tertawa lebar

Terlihat Pemuda tersebut terdiam dan terkesan berfikir saat mendengar ucapan Nelayan yang berada di atas kapal

"Namun paman, kami tidak memiliki Surat perdagangan untuk kesana? Apa memang harus kami memiliki surat itu? Lalu dimana kami bisa mendapatkannya?" Tanya salah satu pemuda diantara 6 orang itu yang memiliki garis cat diwajahnya, dibelakangnya ia membawa sebuah karung

Para Nelayan tersebut terlihat berfikir, lalu salah satu dari mereka menunjukan suatu kertas yang di tandai dengan cap merah, Para pemuda yang melihat itu berjalan menghampiri Nelayan yang didepan pemuda tersebut untuk melihat suratnya

"hmm…. Sepertinya kita harus mendapatkan izin dari pemimpin Negara Tea" Ujar salah satu pemuda dan mendapat anggukan dari semuanya

Para Nelayan yang melihat itu entah kenapa mereka terdiam, salah satu Nelayan yang berada di atas kapal terlihat memicingkan matanya menatap ke 6 pemuda dibawahnya yang masih melihat surat perdagangan yang rekannya tunjukan

"Haaahh… padahal kami berdagang, kenapa sulit sekali ke Negara Kousei" ujar pemuda yang berada di tengah, ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal bingung. Namun seketika ia menghentikan kegiatannya

Pemuda tersebut tersentak ia melebarkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu, 'Sial!' pikirnya yang mengetahui kesalahannya

Semua orang yang ada disitu terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda tersebut, bahkan suara angin dapat terdengar melewati mereka. rekannya pun terlihat melirik tajam padanya

POFF~

WUSSHHH~

Ke enam Nelayan dan Pemuda tersebut terlihat melompat mundur, lalu tercipta kepulan asap yang tebal memperlihatkan wujud mereka sebenarnya

Ke enam pedagang muda tersebut merubah penampilannya yang sekarang terlihat memakai pakaian Anbu dengan topeng polos dengan lambang Sunagakure ditopeng binatang mereka

Sedangkan ke enam Nelayan tersebut merubah penampilannya khas Anbu Konoha, mereka mengenakan topeng binatang dan lambang api di bahu mereka yang terbuka

Mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan menggenggam tanto masing-masing yang tergantung di punggung mereka.

Beruntung saat ini mereka semua berada di tempat paling ujung dari pelabuhan dan kebetulan pelabuhan disekitar mereka sangat sepi sehingga tidak ada orang yang dapat melihat mereka

.

Mereka tidak ada yang berbicara, terlihat pemimpin Anbu Konoha berjalan maju diikuti pemimpin Anbu Suna, namun tetap tidak ada yang saling menatap lewat lubang mata di topeng mereka, seakan mereka berbicara tanpa mengatakan apapun

"sepertinya kita memiliki kepentingan yang sama disini" ujar Kapten Anbu Suna yang memulai duluan menatap tajam dibalik topengnya pada Kapten Anbu Konoha

Sedangkan Kapten Anbu Konoha yang mendengar itu menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia terdiam tidak menjawab apapun

"Taicho" Panggil salah satu anggota Anbu Konoha pada kapten mereka yang masih terdiam tidak merespon ucapan Kapten Anbu Suna

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Kapten Anbu Konoha melirikan matanya kebelakang pada Rekan Anbunya, lalu kembali menatap para Anbu Suna

"kita tidak memiliki kepentingan bertarung disini, tujuan kita sama, Hebi bentangkan layar"

Mendengar itu Kapten Anbu Suna menyeringai, 'bodoh, Anbu Konoha payah! Saat dikapal nanti kita habisi mereka' batinnya yang menatap Rekan Anbunya dan dijawab anggukan oleh mereka

Sedangkan sang Kapten Anbu Konoha yang berjalan menuju ruang kapal, terlihat tersenyum tipis dibalik topeng Elangnya

'kita lihat apa yang kalian bisa, Anbu Suna'

* * *

Hari menjelang siang dan sekarang terlihat di Salah satu Kota di salah satu wilayah di Negara Kousei yang terletak dekat dengan wilayah Ibu Kota Pendragon

Kota Luric, Alvarez. Dimana di salah satu bangunan yang terletak di pinggir kota terlihat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Harumi sedang berbicara pada pemilik bangunan Apartemen tersebut, setelah mereka berbelanja di daerah perbelanjaan, Naruto dan Sasuke berinisiatif membelikan apartemen untuk Harumi

"Ara….kalau begitu ini kuncinya, senang bisa bertemu dengan anda **Kouseikage-sama** dan **shushō-sama"** ujar sang pemilik yang ternyata seorang wanita paruh baya menyerahkan kunci Apartement pada Naruto

Naruto tersenyum menerima kunci apartement tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke di sampingnya saat ini terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang

"Arigatou Obaa-san, ini sebagai hadiah untuk baa-san" balas Naruto lalu menyerah sepucuk bunga berwarna orange cerah yang terlihat indah pada Baa-san di depannya dan diterima dengan hangat oleh wanita tua tersebut

"ara.. Kouseikage-sama, anda tidak perlu seperti ini. Kami semua bersyukur dapat mendapatkan hidup layak berkat anda dan Sasuke-sama" ujar Nenek tersebut dengan senyum tulusnya, hingga terlihat kerutan di wajahnya tanda ia sudah tua

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis, ia tidak menyangka dapat menolong orang tua di depannya, ia sangat senang dapat membuat tempat bernaung yang dapat membuat semua orang tersenyum

"tidak ada yang memperdulikan orang tua seperti kami sebelumnya, tapi berkat anda kami dapat bahagia, anakku sekarang dapat pekerjaan dan kami sangat bersyukur karenanya" lanjut nenek tersebut seakan tidak akan berhenti berbicara, Naruto yang mendengar itu lalu merogoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali butiran pil hijau

"arigatou Baa-san, aku sama seperti kalian, semua yang kulakukan ini tidak seberapa dibanding senyum bahagia baa-san. Terimalah ini, minum itu 2x sehari agar kesehatan baa-san tetap terjaga" Naruto lalu menyerahkan kotak obat tersebut dan sekali lagi nenek tua itu terlihat sangat bahagia

Mereka memang memilih tempat di pinggiran seperti ini selain tempatnya tidak terlalu ramai, juga terdapat pemandangan alam yang indah, itu karena pembangunan dibuat agar dapat selaras dengan alam

Harumi yang berada di samping Naruto terlihat tersenyum manis, ia bisa melihat bagaimana Naruto begitu ramah dengan orang tua, ia tidak menyangka ternyata Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat baik

'tidak seperti pria yang di sana itu' batin Harumi melirik sinis pada Sasuke yang masih sibuk berkomunikasi

Tap!

Tap!

"Naruto ada panggilan, kita harus ke Pendragon" Ujar sasuke yang saat ini berdiri disamping Naruto, setelah tadi ia terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang

"aku mengerti, kalau begitu Harumi-chan, tidak apa kami tinggal?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Harumi yang tersenyum manis padanya

"kalau begitu Obaa-san kami titip Harumi, ayo Naruto" Ujar Sasuke cepat melunturkan senyum Harumi.

Mendengar itu Nenek pemilik Apartement mengangguk mengerti

Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berbalik berjalan sambil melambaikan tangan pada Harumi dan Pemilik apartement, setelah sampai di seberang jalan perlahan kedua tubuh mereka bercahaya lalu melesat kelangit

"kau mempunyai teman yang hebat Harumi-chan" Ujar nenek tua tersebut pada Harumi, namun Harumi masih terdiam ditempat tersenyum memandang tempat hilang Naruto dan Sasuke

'yah.. aku beruntung bertemu mereka'

* * *

 **Gedung Pemerintahan**

Didalam gedung pemerintahan tepatnya di ruang Rapat para dewan, Ruangan tersebut sangat luas, ruangan dimana Kouseikage, Perdana Menteri dan Menterinya, Para Utusan wilayah, Para Head Clan, dan Dewan Pemerintahan, melakukan rapat skala besar.

Ruangan tersebut berbentuk 2/3 lingkaran dengan menghadap pada satu titik yaitu tempat Kouseikage dan Perdana menteri, Para Menteri, Panglima Kousei Army, dan Kepala Kepolisian.

Di ruangan tersebut banyak sekali para Dewan yang hadir, banyak yang berbincang dan berbicara seputar apa yang akan di bahas nanti, saat ini mereka semua hanya tinggal menunggu Kouseikage dan Perdana Menteri mereka hadir di ruang Rapat.

Di salah satu kursi yang disediakan untuk Head Clan Uchiha, terlihat Uchiha Fugaku sedang duduk dengan melipat kedua tangannya dengan wajah datar, sedangkan di samping kanannya terdapat Head Clan Kurama dan di samping Kirinya terdapat Head Clan Fuma, selain itu masih banyak Head Clan lain yang tidak kalah hebat dan berjasa pada Kousei

"Fugaku-dono, anak anda sungguh hebat berhasil mendirikan Negara besar ini bersama dengan Kouseikage-sama" Ujar Head Clan Kurama, Seita Kurama

"Anda sudah sepatutnya bangga Fugaku-dono" Ujar Head Clan Fuma, Fuma Shin

Fugaku yang mendengar itu hanya berdehem saja namun jika dilihat sekilas ia tersenyum tipis karena bangga akan apa yang telah anaknya lakukan, Sebelumnya ia dan semua anggota Clan Uchiha lainnya dibawa oleh Leluhur mereka Uchiha Madara, dan selama itu pula Clan Uchiha bersembunyi dari dunia shinobi, namun setelah mendengar kalau Madara memiliki seorang cucu dan cucunya telah membentuk sebuah Negara, Madara menganjurkan Clan Uchiha untuk tinggal Di Negara tersebut dan mengabdi pada Negara itu, karena disini mereka tidak akan di Khianati seperti yang dilakukan Konoha yang memang sejak kepemimpinan Tobirama, Uchiha telah di diskriminasi.

" **KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA DAN PERDANA MENTERI TELAH HADIR!"**

 **[HADIRIN DI MOHON BERDIRI]**

Seluruh Anggota Rapat berdiri, mereka semua mengenakan stelan Jas Formal, sedangkan para Head Clan mengenakan Jubah putih dengan lambang Clan masing-masing dibelakang mereka, jubah mereka terlihat mewah dengan beberapa hiasan emas menghiasinya dan juga ukiran lambang Negara Kousei di bahu Mereka

Tak lama terdengar langkah kaki yang menggema, mereka semua merapihkan sikap mereka karena sebentar lagi pemimpin besar mereka akan hadir

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Disebuah lorong terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan, dibelakang mereka terlihat para Menteri, Panglima Kousei Army, Kepala Kepolisian berjalan mengikuti langkah mereka menuju ruang Rapat

Naruto saat ini mengenakan Pakaian yang menunjukan keagungannya, ia mengenakan pakaian militer Kousei Army khas pemimpin(seperti guren di Owari no seraph), dengan bahunya terdapat 6 bintang, mengenakan jubah putih kebesaran Kouseikage yang terbalut lapisan emas, kerah jubah terbuat dari lapisan emas dan perak dengan ukiran-ukiran yang menunjukan keagungan dan kewibawaan tinggi

Sasuke pun sama halnya, hanya saja berbeda dengan bahu terdapat 5 bintang dan ukiran jubah miliknya pun berbeda walau efek yang ditimbulkan sama

Pakaian tersebut menyebabkan siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan aura kepemimpinan yang tinggi, bahkan sekelas kage atau daimyo pun tidak akan bisa seperti itu

Naruto mengeratkan kerahnya berjalan tersenyum dengan Sasuke disampingnya lalu mereka berjalan keluar dari lorong

.

.

Sekarang terlihat Naruto yang tersenyum dan Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya berdiri menghadap para Anggota rapat yang hadir, terutama para Menteri, panglima, dan kepala Kepolisian yang sudah berdiri disamping Naruto dan Sasuke

Suasana diruangan tersebut terasa berat seakan menunjukan pengaruh dari mereka yang hadir terutama Naruto dan Sasuke, Mereka para Anggota Rapat yang melihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah Hadir dapat merasakan wibawa, keagungan, dan aura Kepemimpinan yang sangat tinggi seakan mereka semua dipaksa untuk menunduk dihadapan Naruto dan Sasuke

 **[PENGHORMATAN]**

Mereka semua menunduk pada Kouseikage dan Perdana Menteri mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu juga menunduk sedikit, setelah itu mereka semua kembali menegakan tubuh mereka

 **[HADIRIN DI PERSILAHKAN DUDUK]**

Mereka semua termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke mulai duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, terutama Naruto yang duduk di singgasananya sama halnya dengan Sasuke disampingnya yang juga duduk di singgasana yang sudah di sediakan

Dengan itu Rapat Besar Dimulai, entah apa yang akan dibahas namun sepertinya ini menyangkut seluruh hal tentang Kousei no Kuni terlihat dengan banyaknya yang Hadir, hal Internal dan Eksternal akan dibahas di Rapat besar ini.

* * *

 **At Konoha**

Hari yang cerah untuk konoha, terlihat banyak pedagang dan warga sekitar yang memenuhi jalan. Disebuah bangunan Rumah sakit, disalah satu ruangan terlihat Tsunade yang saat ini sedang duduk sambil tangan kanannya terdapat secarik kertas

Raut wajah miliknya terlihat serius, sangat serius bahkan membuat urat didahinya menyembul. Ia seperti sedang memeriksa sesuatu dan seperti apa yang tertera di kertas tersebut mengganggu dirinya

"hmm… ini aneh. Aku telah memeriksa berulang kali, kupikir tidak ada sesuatu. Tapi ternyata dugaanku benar, ada yang janggal dalam kematian Biwako-san" gumam Tsunade lalu menaruh secarik kertas tersebut ke atas meja

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!"

Terdengar ketukan pintu lalu dari balik pintu masuk Shizune dengan Babi dipelukannnya, ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Tsunade yang terlihat sedang memijit keningnya

"ada apa Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune, Tsunade yang mendengar itu lalu menyerahkan secarik kertas tersebut

"Bawakan aku Rekam Medis Biwako-san, sekalian semua sample darah miliknya, aku tunggu di laboratorium" Perintah Tsunade yang berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan melewati Shizune yang terlihat masih bingung

"Ha'I Tsunade-sama, Tapi apa sesuatu telah terjadi?" tanya Shizuna yang terlihat masih penasaran kenapa tsunade terlihat serius sekali

"ini soal kematian Biwako, aku tidak percaya ini dan ini juga masih perkiraanku saja…" Tsunade menghentikan ucapannya, Shizune semakin penasaran dengan nada bicara Tsunade

Gluk~

Shizune menelan ludah merasakan hal yang tidak beres terjadi. Tsunade lalu menghentikan langkahnya dengan tangan memegang knop pintu, ia menunduk sebentar lalu melirikan matanya yang tajam kebelakang

"…Biwako-san telah diracun"

Di Kantor Hokage saat ini telah berkumpul para Jounin dan Jounin elite, memang terlihat tidak biasanya pengangkatan Jounin dihadiri oleh semua Jounin, tapi ini kasus yang spesial dimana dua orang Genin akan di angkat menjadi Jounin

Disitu terdapat Yondaime Hokage Aka Minato Namikaze, Sandaime Hokage Aka Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi, Iruka, dan Para Jounin lainnya

Hari sudah siang dan sesuai perintah Hokage, seharusnya Naruto dan Sasuke hadir saat ini menghadap Hokage, namun sudah 1 jam mereka menunggu dan sebentar lagi jam 1, Naruto dan sasuke masih belum terlihat batang hidungnya

Kurenai yang merasakan bahwa mereka sudah lama sekali menunggu akhirnya angkat bicara

"Hokage-sama, menurut saya mereka tidak pantas untuk direcomendasikan menjadi Jounin, bisa anda lihat hampir satu jam mereka belum muncul" Seru Kurenai, Minato yang sedang duduk dikursinya dengan memangku dagunya itu terlihat terdiam seperti sedang memikirkan Sesuatu

"Saya menyetujui itu Hokage-sama" Ujar Asume yang menyetujui Opini Kurenai

Sandaime yang mendengar itu tersenyum ia saat ini sedang berdiri membelakangi semuanya, ia berdiri menghadap keluar jendela untuk melihat pemandangan Desa Konoha

"Sebentar lagi mereka tiba, bersabarlah Kurenai, Asuma, mereka tidak terlambat masih ada sisa waktu dari janji yang telah ditetapkan"

Kurenai yang mendengar itu menggeram kesal, "Tapi teta-"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Para Jounin yang mendengar suara ketukan pintu seketika berbalik menatap pintu dibelakang mereka. Minato yang mendengar itu tersenyum

"Masuk!" Perintah Minato, lalu dari balik pintu yang terbuka terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menatap datar semuanya, pakaian yang mereka kenakan masih sama dengan dominan warna Hitam

Seketika tekanan suasana di ruangan tersebut berubah, udara terasa berat di ruangan tersebut saat dirasa tekanan KI para Jounin yang di tunjukan pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali

Andai yang didalam terdapat seorang Genin biasa, mungkin akan langsung jatuh berlutut dengan nafas tersenggal merasakan Tekanan KI yang menguar diruangan tersebut

Mereka semua para Jounin elite menatap datar Naruto dan Sasuke saat mereka dapat merasakan ketenangan luar biasa dari keduanya, sedangkan beberapa Jounin yang lain menatap tajam Naruto dan Sasuke

Sedangkan pada Naruto, walau wajahnya datar tapi dalam hatinya ia tertawa yang mungkin dapat membuatnya terpingkal-pingkal saat merasakan tekanan KI yang tertuju ke arahnya

'Hahahaha….! Konyol dan Bodoh, KI seperti itu hanya akan membuat kucing lari saja' Batin Naruto menyeringai dalam hatinya

"Naruto, Sasuke. Kalian masuklah" Perintah Minato, mendengar hal itu Naruto dan Sasuke lalu berjalan kedalam setelah itu berhenti tepat didepan Meja Hokage

Selama mereka berjalan, banyak tatapan tajam mengarah pada mereka namun mereka acuhkan. Sasuke berjalan dengan wajah datarnya, namun jika dilihat lebih jelas terdapat urat kekesalan yang sangat kecil bahkan kecil sekali di atas alisnya

'Hn, kalau bukan karena Naruto, aku sudah menghabisi mereka semua yang telah menghina Kaisar'Batin Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya

Tap!

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri menatap datar Hokage mereka. Minato yang melihat itu mulai menghirup nafasnya perlahan

"apa kalian tau kenapa dipanggil kesini?" Tanya Minato menatap Serius Naruto dan Sasuke yang terlihat biasa saja

"Kalau pun kami tau, kami tidak akan datang. Seharusnya anda bertanya lebih cerdas lagi, Hokage-sama" Jawab Datar Naruto yang terdengar sinis, membuat para Jounin di sekitarnya menatap tajam dan semakin mengintimidasi dirinya dengan KI mereka

Minato yang mendengar itu menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, sedangkan Sandaime terlihat tidak menghiraukan sama sekali

"Hei bocah, kau harus menjaga perkataanmu di hadapan Hokage-sama. apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun ? Hah!" Seru salah satu Jounin yang sangat tidak suka dengan perkataan Naruto tadi

DEG!

 **BRAK!**

 **BLARR!**

" **Ucapkan hal itu lagi kupastikan kau akan Istirahat selamanya"**

Nafas semua Jounin tercekat sesaat setelah perkataan rekan mereka yang sarkatis pada Naruto diucapkan, jantung mereka seakan hendak berhenti merasakan udara yang sangat berat diruangan tersebut, bahkan kaca ruang Hokage mengalami keretakan menahan tekanan dari dalam

Mereka membelalakan mata dengan peluh membasahi tubuh mereka setelah melihat Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri dengan rambut melayang keatas akibat tekanan chakra sangat besar berupa aura ungu kehitaman disekitar tubuhnya, membuat lantai pijakannya retak akibat tidak kuat menahan tekanan chakra sebesar itu

Sasuke dengan tekanan Chakra gilanya yang membuat Rambut pantat ayamnya sekarang berdiri menantang Gravitasi, tubuhnya yang terselimuti Chakra Ungu kehitaman, ia menatap seluruh Jounin yang ada di ruangan tersebut dengan Sharingan 3 tomoenya yang menyala serta kedua tangan yang terlipat dengan jari telunjukan kanan miliknya terangkat, tak lupa Perkataan Ancaman yang ia keluarkan

Semua kejadian tersebut begitu cepat untuk seluruh Jounin

'a-apaan ini?!'

'I-Ini G-gila...'

'Mo-monster….'

Yondaime yang melihat itu menahan angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan telapak tangannya, ia mengintip lewat sela jarinya menlihat Naruto dan Sasuke

'Sasuke dapat mengeluarkan tekanan chakra seperti ini dan Naruto terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, sebenarnya siapa kalian?"

Sandaime sekarang sudah menghadap mereka semua, jubah kagenya berkibar saat diterpa tekanan Angin dari Sasuke, ekspresi di wajahnya menunjukan keseriusan

'aku tau kalau Naruto dan Sasuke itu kuat, tapi merasakan tekanan chakra seperti ini, mengingatkanku pada Sensei'

 **BRAK!**

 **BLARR!**

" **Sasuke! Turunkan jarimu"**

Terdengar Suara berat di samping Sasuke, Mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan pada Naruto yang saat ini menatap tajam Sasuke dengan mata Safirnya, sekali lagi mereka melebarkan mata melihat Chakra Abu-abu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto tak lupa surai putihnya yang terangkat akibat tekanan Chakra yang tidak kalah dari Sasuke

Sasuke melirikan matanya pada Naruto, lalu menghilangkan tekanan Chakranya seraya telunjuk kanannya ia turunkan diikuti Naruto, membuat keadaan di ruangan tersebut sekarang terlihat acak-acakan dan para Jounin yang mulai mengambil nafas serta beberapa menyenderkan tubuh mereka ke dinding berusaha menormalkan pernafasan mereka

"Hn. kau tidak perlu mengeluarkan chakra seperti itu, Dobe" Ujar datar Sasuke yang kembali berbalik menghadap Hokage yang saat ini sedang merapihkan jubah serta mejanya

"HAHAHAHA….. Gomen-gomen kalau sahabatku ini merepotkan kalian" Ujar Ramah Naruto namun siapapun tau kalau kalimat tersebut adalah berupa ejekan untuk mereka yang telah meremehkan Naruto dan Sasuke

"A-apa apaan itu?" Gumam Asuma yang memegangi kepalanya yang pusing

"Chakra mereka berdua sangat besar, Kakashi ini tidak seperti yang kau jelaskan" Ujar Shikaku yang telah berdiri merapihkan rompi Jouninnya

"A-aku tidak tahu soal ini, yang kutau mereka memang kuat" Jawab kakashi yang menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini saling berbicara

"Ugh… Jika mereka berdua sekuat ini, sudah sewajarnya Hokage merekomendasikan mereka menjadi Jounin, Konoha akan sangat kuat dengan anak muda seperti mereka Hahahahaha! Masa muda yang Membara!" Teriak Guy yang sangat semangat menghancurkan suasana mencekam yang terjadi, hal itu membuat Sandaime tersenyum tipis, dan Jounin lainnya sweetdrop melihatnya

'kau memang orang yang tidak tau Situasi guy' Batin Kakashi melihat Rivalnya yang nyentrik

"Hahahaha….! Menarik, Naruto Sasuke dengan ini aku mengangkat kalian menjadi Jounin Konoha" Ujar Minato menatap serius Naruto dan Sasuke, hal ini membuat para Jounin yang sedari tadi tidak terima akhirnya dipaksa menerima hal tersebut setelah kejadian tadi

Naruto dan Sasuke hanya menatap datar minato saat mendengar kalau diri mereka di angkat menjadi Jounin, mereka tidak peduli dengan hal tersebut

Sandaime yang melihat itu tersenyum, "Naruto, inilah yang di inginkan Biwako, melihat mu sukses sebagai Shinobi" Ujarnya lembut, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengalihkan tatapannya lalu tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menerimanya?" tanya Minato memastikan, mendengar hal itu Sasuke melirikan matanya pada Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh Naruto

"kami menerimanya Hokage-sama" jawab datar Naruto di ikuti anggukan oleh Sasuke, para Jounin dibelakang mereka yang sudah menormalkan diri seketika terkejut lalu tak lama mereka semua menghela nafas pasrah

Minato lalu mengangguk mengerti lalu mengambil Stempel Hokage miliknya lalu mengambil dua lembar kertas yang merupakan Profil Naruto dan Sasuke yang Status Shinobi yang tertera adalah Jounin

"Dengan ini, aku meresmikan Otsutsuki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Jounin Konoha"

STAB!

Bersamaan dengan itu, Minato Menstempel kedua kertas tersebut. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat itu lalu berbalik, setelah itu menunduk sedikit

'Hei, Sasuke. Kita harus meyakinkan mereka'

'Hn'

'kau ini… aku akan benar-benar memotong rambutmu itu'

'Hn'

'akan aku larang peredaran tomat di Kousei'

'Hn. aku mengerti, Gomen'

'Soal tomat aja kau mengerti'

'Hn'

"Maaf atas perlakuan kami, untuk ke depannya Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya berdeham saja, setelah itu mereka menegakkan tubuh mereka

Para Jounin yang melihat itu tersentak terkejut lalu kembali menghela nafas bahkan ada beberapa dari mereka yang menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal

"Haaaah… merepotkan, kalian masih muda jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan tidak usah sungkan pada kami" Ujar Shikaku yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kalian adalah Junior kami, aku yakin akan berat tatap bersemangat Oke" Ujar Chouja dengan senyum khasnya pada Naruto dan Sasuke

"Ara… Ku kira dia anak yang tidak sopan, tapi melihat dia seperti itu sepertinya aku tidak boleh menilai orang dari luarnya, murid mu ini menarik Kakashi, Ups aku lupa kalau mereka sudah bukan muridmu lagi" Ujar Kurenai tersenyum pada Naruto dengan berdiri sambil satu tangan menumpu pada pinggangnya

"Sepertinya tidak salah Sandaime percaya padamu Naruto, tapi kalian harus banyak belajar, janganlah sombong pada teman se angkatan kalian" Ujar Asuma dengan menyalakan rokok miliknya lalu menghembuskannya santai

Yah sebenarnya para Jounin sudah percaya dengan kemampuan Naruto dan Sasuke setelah semalam mereka di melihat perkembangan Naruto dan Sasuke lewat Genjutsu Sharingan Kakashi dan cerita Sandaime, hanya saja mereka harus melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, terutama karena umur Naruto dan Sasuke yang tergolong masih muda

Oh hey jangan remehkan mereka semua, mereka adalah jounin, mereka bertindak dengan berfikir, mereka bukanlah orang bodoh dan lemah, diakui oleh mereka itu membanggakan namun tetap saja itu semua sia-sia karena Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pemimpin sebuah Negara besar

.

.

Minato tersenyum melihat itu, ia sangat bahagia saat ini, ia bisa melihat punggung Naruto yang sangat kokoh, seperti tidak akan ada apapun yang dapat menggoyahkannya. ia lalu tersenyum sedih saat melihat bayangan punggung Naruto kecil, punggung Naruto yang sangat rapuh, lalu terdapat banyak tancapan senjata tajam di sana, ia sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah ia lakukan dulu

Ia tidak pernah memperdulikan Naruto, ia terlalu dibutakan oleh Ramalan yang di bicarakan Senseinya, andai saja ia dapat mengulang waktu, ia ingin merengkuh Naruto kecil di pelukannya, mengajarkan semua yang ia ketahui pada Naruto, bermain dengannya, jika bisa ia ingin menjadi sosok idola bagi Naruto

Namun itu semua hanyalah penyesalan semata yang tidak dapat terjadi, waktu selalu berjalan tanpa mengenal apa yang terjadi

'Naruto… kau sudah besar, berapa umurmu? 11 kan, tidak terasa hahaha! andai saja…. Haaah… aku memang ayah yang buruk. oh iya aku belum memberikanmu hadiah Ulang tahun, 3 bulan lagi Ulang Tahun mu bukan? Akan aku siapkan hadiah untukmu, aku tau…..'

"Sasuke, Naruto kalian akan diliburkan selama seminggu untuk mempersiapkan diri, selama itu belatihlah lebih baik lagi, perlengkapan kalian akan siap selama seminggu dan saat itu juga aku akan memberikan misi pertama kalian sebagai Jounin. Baiklah, kalian boleh kembali bertugas." Perintah Minato lalu Para Jounin mulai keluar satu per satu tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Naruto

"Naruto… Tou-san ingin bicara denganmu" perkataan minato membuat langkah Naruto yang hendak keluar terhenti, Sasuke yang mendengar itu menatap datar Naruto lalu ia mendapat anggukan darinya

"Hn. biar aku yang laporan untuk saat ini pada Bos di Kousei" ujar dengan nada rendah yang hanya ia dan Naruto saja yang dapat mendengarnya, ternyata mereka adalah Chi Bunshin Naruto dan Sasuke yang dikirim Ke Konoha karena saat ini Bos mereka masih melangsungkan rapat di Kousei

Dengan itu Sasuke menghilang dari balik pintu yang kembali ditutup oleh Naruto, ia lalu berbalik dengan kedua tangan dimasukan kedalam saku celana hitamnya menghadap pada Minato

"ada apa?" tanya datar Naruto, ia tidak ingin bertele-tele, saat ini orang di depannya bukanlah keluarganya lagi, walau dulu ia pernah menjadi bagian keluarga Namikaze tapi itu dulu

Sandaime yang berada disitu tetap mendengarkan, walau ia tidak akan ikut campur masalah ayah dan anak tersebut

Minato tersenyum canggung dengan menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, "Begini, karena sekarang kau adalah Jounin, Tou-san ingin kau datang ke rumah malam nanti, Kaa-san mu pasti akan senang" pinta Minato dengan senyum senangnya

Naruto yang melihat itu menaikan satu alisnya bingung, 'sudah ku duga' pikirnya

"Bagaimana? Tou-san tau kau pasti sibuk latihan, tapi tou-san harap kali ini kau mau ke rumah, Naruto" pinta lagi Minato penuh harap, ia berharap Naruto mau datang kerumahnya karena ia memiliki ide yang sangat bagus

Naruto yang melihat itu mencubit dagunya mencoba berfikir, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan pada Sandaime yang saat ini berada di samping Minato

"-jiji akan pulang sangat malam, pergilah untuk malam ini" saran Sandaime dengan senyum tulusnya yang terlihat tua, Minato yang mendengar itu semakin menatap penuh harap pada Naruto

Yah sebenarnya Sandaime sudah memiliki seorang pembantu di rumahnya, itu untuk mengurusi pekerjaan rumah, jadi walaupun Naruto tidak pulang pun rumah tersebut akan terurus

Merasa sudah tidak ada pilihan lain Naruto menghela nafas pasrah lalu mengangguk

"Ya, baiklah, hanya untuk malam ini"

Minato yang mendengar itu merasakan debaran bahagia dalam dirinya, ia tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Naruto, akhirnya ia dapat membawa Naruto kerumahnya lagi, setelah 3 tahun lamanya Naruto tidak ke rumah sekarang rumahnya akan terasa berbeda

'Kushina, aku punya kejutan untukmu' batin Minato bahagia

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami akan menunggumu, Naruto" Ujar Minato dengan senyum hangatnya

"Hn" Jawab singkat Naruto

"Tapi sebelum itu…."

Minato dan Hiruzen menatap bingung Naruto yang terlihat hendak mengatakan sesuatu, lalu

Sring!

Whuss!

Tap!

Tap!

"Hokage-sama! Naruto-sama, apa yang anda lakukan?"

Muncul seorang Anbu diikuti ke 5 Anbu lainnya yang bertugas berjaga di ruang Hokage yang saat ini muncul dengan mengeluarkan tanto masing-masing saat dilihatnya Naruto menghilang lalu muncul di samping Minato sambil mengalungkan Kusanaginya ke leher Minato dengan tatapan mengarah ke depan keluar jendela

'apa yang-' pikir Minato dan Hiruzen saat mereka tidak dapat merasakan kecepatan Naruto

Kejadian tersebut terjadi sangat cepat, setau mereka Naruto berada didepan mereka namun sekarang Naruto sudah mengalungkan Kusanaginya di leher minato

Tapi sepertinya Minato dapat mengendalikan emosinya itu bisa dilihat dari ketenangannya, begitu pula dengan Sandaime yang terlihat seperti biasa

Minato lalu menatap serius para Anbu, " Kalian tinggalkan tempat ini"

"Tapi Hokage-sama, keselamatan anda adalah prioritas kami" Jawab salah satu anbu

"ini perintah" Perintah Minato dengan tatapannya berubah semakin tajam yang akhirnya membuat para Anbu tersentak

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

Poff~

Setelah Para Anbu menghilang Minato menatap serius ke depan tidak menghiraukan sensasi dingin dari sebuah Katana di lehernya yang siap memenggal kepalanya kapan saja. Minato lalu melakukan Handseal dengan sangat cepat

" **Kekkai Fuin!"**

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya, ruangan Hokage kemudian terselimuti oleh dinding tipis yang merupakan Kekkai untuk mencegah penguping dapat mendengar apa yang dibicarakan

"Jadi ada apa?' Tanya Minato dengan Nada Serius lain dari biasanya

"ada yang merusak segel di tubuh Menma, apa itu ulahmu?" jawab sekaligus bertanya balik Naruto tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya

"Benarkah?! Apa Menma hilang kendali? Kakashi telah memberitahuku prihal Chakra kyuubi yang keluar dari tubuh Menma tapi aku tidak tahu kalau segel tersebut rusak" Seru Minato serius, bahkan ia sempat terkejut saat mendengar segel Kyuubi rusak

Naruto terdiam lalu melirikkan matanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Minato

"sepertinya itu bukan ulahmu, aku sudah memperbaiki segel tersebut, seharusnya kau lebih perhatikan lagi segel itu, jika saja itu ulahmu aku akan menghabisimu saat ini" Ujar Naruto dengan Nada dinginnya, Minato kembali berfikir dengan otak cerdasnya saat mendengar itu

"sepertinya kau peduli pada Menma,Naruto. Jika bukan aku lalu siapa?" Tanya Minato dengan nada sarkastis saat menyinggung soal menma membuat Naruto mendengus

"mungkin orang yang selama ini menginginkan menma dan kyuubi yang melakukan hal itu"

'Danzo…' itulah pikiran yang terlintas di benak Minato dan Sandaime karena hanya Danzo sajalah yang berulang kali meminta Menma masuk root untuk dijadikan senjata Konoha

Naruto lalu menjauhkan pedangnya dari leher Minato, setelah itu Kusanaginya menghilang menjadi kepulan asap tipis. Minato dan Sandaime yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis

"sepertinya kau sudah memasteri Fuinjutsu, Naruto" Ujar Minato menatap hangat Naruto di samping kirinya

"menurutmu" Jawab singkat Naruto, menepuk bahu minato lalu berbalik berjalan menuju depan Meja Hokage untuk menghadap minato

Mendengar itu Minato menghela nafasnya lelah, karena kalau sudah begitu artinya Naruto tidak akan memberitahukan jutsunya

"apa tadi itu Hiraishin? Naru" Tanya Sandaime, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan satu tangan dari sakunya lalu menengadah seakan menjelaskan sesuatu

"tidak, aku hanya bergerak cepat saja"

Minato yang mendengar itu terlihat senang sebab ia mengetahui kalau apa yang dilakukan Naruto bukanlah Hiraishin, memang terlihat seperti Naruto berteleportasi tapi sebenarnya itu adalah gerakan yang sangat cepat saja, walau terdengar mustahil dan masih kurang cepat dengan Hiraishin

"Itu hebat kau dapat bergerak secepat itu" seru Minato, Sandaime yang mendengar itu tersenyum tipis pada Naruto

Memang sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah, waktu di sekitar Naruto seakan melambat saat Naruto melangkah, ia lalu mengeluarkan Kusanaginya dan berdiri di samping Minato sambil mengalungkan kusanaginya setelah itu semua kembali Normal, memang terkesan simple namun memang itulah Hasil dari Latihan Naruto dengan Rikudou Sennin

"itu hanyalah teknik saja" ujar datar Naruto, ia hendak pergi sebelum

BRAK!

"Hokage-sama! Anda di panggil oleh Tsunade-sama, ini penting!" seru salah seorang berpakaian seperti Medic-nin Konoha yang dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kasar pintu Hokage

"Baik, aku akan kesana" Jawab cepat Minato lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping kanan pada Sandaime yang dijawab anggukan olehnya, setelah itu Minato menatap naruto yang sudah berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar ruang Hokage

"aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, jadi aku akan pergi berlatih" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu

Minato yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya

Puk!

"dia sudah mulai luluh" ujar Sandaime menepuk pundak kanan Minato

"yah, aku harap begitu, Sandaime-sama"

SRING!

Setelah itu mereka menghilang meninggalkan ruang Hokage yang kosong

TBC

* * *

HUAAAA! 2 hari lagi adalah Hari raya idul fitri, selamat merayakan Hari raya idul fitri untuk yang merayakannya. saya sudah berusaha di chap ini, semoga memuaskan soalnya saya sendiri tidak bisa menilai cerita sendiri.

oke Next **[Pengangkatan 7!]**


	24. Pengangkatan! 7

_BRAK!_

" _Hokage-sama! Anda di panggil oleh Tsunade-sama, ini penting!" seru salah seorang berpakaian seperti Medic-nin Konoha yang dengan tergesa-gesa membuka kasar pintu Hokage_

" _Baik, aku akan kesana" Jawab cepat Minato lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kesamping kanan pada Sandaime yang dijawab anggukan olehnya, setelah itu Minato menatap naruto yang sudah berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar ruang Hokage_

" _aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi di sini, jadi aku akan pergi berlatih" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto menghilang dari balik pintu_

 _Minato yang melihat itu menghela nafasnya_

 _Puk!_

" _dia sudah mulai luluh" ujar Sandaime menepuk pundak kanan Minato_

" _yah, aku harap begitu, Sandaime-sama"_

 _SRING!_

 _Setelah itu mereka menghilang meninggalkan ruang Hokage yang kosong_

 **.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Big bos: hahaha... terinspirasi dari itu, soalnya keren. hahaha... pasti akan lebih sakit lagi deh keluarga namikaze nantinya apalagi Minato, emang terlalu berharap yang gak pasti itu sakit #ikutbaper. oh lu perempuan wkwkwk... terjebak nama gua wkwkwk...**

 **Guest: hahahha…. Emang saya terinspirasi dari itu**

 **Ryfal: jawabannya sama kayak yang di atas**

 **SYLANGOLDY: yah itu salah satu inti cerita ini sebenarnya, mungkin di arc: shippuden akan keluar petunjuknya. Sebenarnya chap sebelumnya itu untuk menunjukan kalau para Mata-mata setiap desa mulai bergerak, mereka anbu butuh banyak sekali informasi agar berhasil menyusup makanya butuh waktu lama. Wah gak tau yah, bisa sampe 100 lebih, gak tau juga hehehe… tapi yang buat saya bimbang selama ini itu, NNK yang saya buat ini kemungkinan memiliki chap yang banyak apa readers akan bosan karena chap banyak tersebut? Itu pertanyaan yang sedari dulu mengganjal di hati saya**

 **The Dark King Rises: silahkan di baca pengangkatan 7, pengangkatan 8 adalah akhir dari Arc: pengangkatan. Yo tentu saja hahaha…**

 **Z: hahaha… iya saya terinspirasi dari adegan itu, hohoho.. saya kira gak akan ada yang bertanya tentang senjata Naruto, oke Naruto memiliki Kusanagi yang hanya ia dan kakek Rikudou yang dapat menggunakannya, Kusanagi yang ada pada Naruto adalah Kusanagi leluhur/legenda yang hanya di miliki Kakek Rikudou untuk punya Orochi akan terjawab di Arc: InvasiOtoSuna, intinya milik Naruto adalah kusanagi pertama di Dunia.**

 **Selamat Hari Raya juga,** **minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin**

 **Ann: saya waktu kemarin sedang sibuk, semoga chap ini memuaskan**

 **Nixon: wah kalau setelah NaruSasu keluar Konoha di kasih tau bisa Spoiler, di tunggu saja nanti ya, coba tebak alurnya hahaha… sekalian tebak Pair Naru dan Pair Sasu**

 **Tsuki-chan: wah kalau jadi Anbu itu agak berlebihan, lagi pula Yondaime Hokage memiliki Hak yang lebih di banding Sandaime, jadi itu semua adalah keputusan Minato dan di terima oleh Sandaime. Coba tebak Pair Naru siapa hahaha…**

 **Kevin: maksudnya apa Naruto tahu ya kalau neneknya di racunin? Yap akan terjawab di depan besok hahaha…**

 **The spirit of lingning: Naru sasu akan menunjukannya di Arc perpisahan**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apabila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

Sekarang setelah Naruto keluar dari balik ruang Hokage, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong gedung Hokage sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya, tak lupa ia lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Eearphone tanpa kabel dengan kedua input terhubung, sepertinya itu adalah earphone wireless sehingga tidak adanya kabel panjang di earphone tersebut

Naruto lalu mengenakan earphone tersebut, mengabaikan banyaknya para Staff Gedung Hokage menatap aneh dirinya, tetapi secara bersamaan dari arah berlawanan terlihat Danzo berjalan dengan kedua Anbu Ne yang berjalan dibelakangnya

Danzo yang melihat Naruto seketika tersenyum licik dalam hatinya, ini sungguh kebetulan yang ajaib dapat bertemu orang yang ingin ia jadikan senjata untuk Konoha

'ia memiliki mokuton, medic-nin terbaik, Hiraishin seperti ayahnya, Fuinjutsu Master, dan masih banyak lagi, sungguh ini hari keberuntunganku' batin Danzo menyeringai dalam hati melihat Naruto semakin dekat

Naruto yang sudah tahu hal itu hanya memejamkan matanya dengan kedua tangan ia masukan kedalam saku celananya.

tak lama itu mereka berpapasan, dengan gerak lambat mereka berbicara

"Bergabunglah dengan root"

"berapa kali aku bilang itu tidak akan pernah terjadi Kakek tua"

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka saling melewati satu sama lain, namun jika dilihat lebih jelas kedua raut wajah mereka menunjukan seringaian licik yang terpampang

'tidak, kau akan bergabung, rencanaku melebihi perkiraanmu. Otsutsuki Naruto'

'akan ada waktu kau ku habisi Danzo, tapi tidak sekarang'

Mereka berdua menunjukan permusuhan yang hebat, hanya mereka yang berpengalaman yang dapat melihat aura permusuhan di diri keduanya, bahkan sedikit merasakan permusuhan tersebut membuat kedua Anbu Ne yang mengawal Danzo tersentak kaget

'Mereka berdua hebat…' pikir salah satu Anbu Ne yang merasakan KI dari Tuannya dan Naruto

.

* * *

.

Naruto berjalan keluar dari Gedung Hokage, ia masih mengenakan earphone miliknya entah apa yang ia dengar, tapi pasti itu menarik perhatian dirinya

Cahaya matahari menyinari surai Peraknya saat ia sudah berjalan keluar, deru angin membuat kaos hitam yang ia kenakan berkibar, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona termasuk kaum Hawa

Naruto membuka matanya sehingga terlihat mata sebiru samudra dan seluas langit tersebut, ia menatap ke depan dan dapat dilihat Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri bersandar di dinding keluar wilayah Gedung Hokage

Sasuke terlihat tengah asik bersandar dengan wajah datarnya sambil bersidekap, mengabaikan beberapa kaum Hawa yang tersenyum-senyum melewati dirinya, salahkan dirinya yang tampan, dengan setelan pakaian hitam keabuan miliknya

"Yo! Lama menunggu" sapa Naruto terus berjalan menghampiri Sasuke

Sasuke lalu menengok kesamping melihat Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan kedua telinganya terdapat Earphone wireless

"Hn. sepertinya kau menemukan hal yang menarik lagi" Ujar Sasuke datar lalu berjalan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Naruto

"yah,,, sesuatu seperti itulah, terutama apa kau sudah memberitahu Bos?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum tipisnya, Sasuke hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan itu lalu ia memunculkan sesuatu di fuin penyimpanannya sehingga menimbulkan kepulan asap tipis

"Hn, sudah. Rapat masih berlangsung sepertinya jam 3 akan selesai" Jawab Datar Sasuke, lalu dari balik kepulan asap di tangan kirinya terlihat sebuah Headphone tipe On-ear miliknya yang berwarna Hitam dengan corak blitz Biru terang

Sasuke mengenakan Headphone tersebut, lalu tangan kanannya merogoh saku selananya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah Smartphone, mengetikkan sesuatu dengan jarinya tak lama sebuah lagu memasuki indra pendengarannya

Lagu yang begitu santai, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan merasakan ketenangan batin dalam dirinya, yah Sasuke saat ini hanya ingin bersantai menunggu Bosnya kembali

Naruto yang berada disampingnya melihat hal itu hanya menatap ke depan sambil tersenyum. Mereka terus berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata menatap aneh dirinya, itu karena mereka saat ini mengenakan suatu hal yang tabu bagi Warga Konoha

"apa yang dikenakan oleh anak itu?" tanya salah satu ibu-ibu pada penjual sayur didepannya

"entahlah, aku seperti pernah melihatnya hmm… tapi dimana ya?" pikir penjual sayur tersebut

Banyak para penduduk Konoha terlihat berbisik-bisik melihat Naruto dan Sasuke, tak jarang beberapa remaja perempuan berteriak histeris melihat Naruto dan Sasuke

"Kyaaa... tampannya!"

"aku mau yang itu!"

"Kyaaa... lelaki berambut perak itu sangat tampan sekali!"

"Iya kau benar, apa lagi yang berambut emo itu, ah~ aku serasa meleleh"

.

"Ah! Aku tau itu!" seketika seluruh penduduk mengalihkan direksi pandangan pada penjual yang membawa dagangannya, mereka semua menatap dengan penuh tanya

"I-Itu… alat yang Hanya ada di Negeri selatan, Kousei no Kuni" setelah mendengar hal itu seluruh penduduk di jalan tersebut kembali berbisik-bisik, apalagi mendengar hal yang saat ini sedang Heboh, pasalnya siapa yang tidak tahu Negeri Selatan, Kousei no kuni. Negara yang memiliki bermacam-macam alat aneh namun hebat dan menarik

Naruto dan Sasuke mengabaikan hal tersebut dan terus berjalan entah kemana, Naruto tersenyum lalu memejamkan matanya

BRUSH!

Secara bersamaan dari ketiadaan muncul Jaket abu-abu ber Hodie dan berkerah tinggi, dengan list hitam, di belakangnya terdapat lambang 9 magatama sedangkan untuk Sasuke terdapat lambang Uchiha

Yah perlahan namun pasti Naruto dan Sasuke menunjukan beberapa hal dari Kousei, mereka tidak perlu menyembunyikan beberapa hal karena memang keberadaan Kousei no Kuni sudah mulai di ketahui oleh ke 5 Negara Besar

"Teme, aku lapar. Kita Ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku, ya"

"Hn"

.

* * *

.

Sementara itu di wilayah Perairan Namen, tepatnya di perbatasan wilayah perairan Kousei no Kuni terlihat sebuah Kapal yang terbuat dari kayu di mana terdapat 12 orang kru kapal, mereka semua hanya bersikap tenang sehingga terlihat sedang menikmati perjalanan

Kapal tersebut bergoyang tiap kali Ombak menghantam bagian lambung kapal, angin laut yang kencang terasa sejuk saat menerpa kulit, burung camar terlihat terbang mengiringi kepergian kapal tersebut, air laut yang biru terlihat indah di sekitar mereka saat memantulkan cahaya matahari, tak lupa bendera Negara Tea yang berkibar di puncak tiang layar kapal

Namun jika dilihat lebih jelas, terasa aura saling mengintimidasi satu sama lain, atau ke 12 kru kapal tersebut terbagi menjadi dua, mereka adalah Anbu Konoha dan Anbu Suna , entah ada angin apa Anbu Konoha mengizinkan Anbu Suna ikut bersama mereka

.

Para Anbu Suna yang saat ini menyamar sebagai pedagang tersebut terlihat tengah menyeringai dalam hati, pemimpin mereka saat ini sedang berdiri di samping Kapten Anbu konoha yang berdiri dalam diam dengan pandangan lurus ke depan. Kapten Anbu suna tersebut mulai melangkah mundur

Anbu suna yang lain yang tersebar di kapal dengan 2 orang diatas layar, 1 disamping kapal, dan 2 lagi berada di dekat kemudi kapal, mulai menunjukan gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan

Jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, mereka semua terlihat menempel pada masing-masing Anbu Konoha yang masih terdiam dan melakukan tugas masing-masing

'Kalian memang Bodoh Anbu Konoha' batin pemimpin Anbu suna, lalu…

 **CRASH!**

 **CRASH!**

Secara cepat Kapten Anbu suna menusukan Tantonya ke arah dada kiri Kapten Anbu Konoha. Dalam waktu bersamaan seluruh Anbu Konoha saat ini sedang tertusuk oleh sebuah katana menembus diri mereka, tanpa peringatan sama sekali para Anbu Suna menusukan katana mereka, Seluruh Anbu Konoha yang melihat itu melebarkan mata dengan muntahan darah keluar dari mulut mereka

"a-a-apa yang- Hoek… KAUU!" Geram marah Kapten Anbu Konoha yang telah tertusuk oleh katana yang terselimuti pendar biru, itu adalah chakra angin yang membuat katana tersebut semakin memanjang dan tajam

Kapten Anbu suna yang sudah berubah dalam mode Anbunya menyeringai senang melihat Kapten Anbu Konoha tengah terangkat akibat tertusuk Katana anginnya tepat di jantungnya

"Ahahahah…! Kau saja yang bodoh! Mengundang musuh ketempatmu adalah kesalahan, dan sekarang terima saja ajalmu!" Teriak senang kapten Anbu Suna, begitu pula para Anbu suna lainnya yang telah membunuh para Anbu konoha yang sekarang telah tergeletak tidak berdaya

"KAU! Seharusnya, kami menghabisi ka-"

 **CRASH!**

BRUK!

"Matilah!"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kapten Anbu Konoha telah tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh terbelah dua, sedangkan Kapten Anbu Suna yang melihat itu menyeringai dari balik topeng Anbunya

"Minna, ambil semua yang ada di di tubuh Mereka Setelah itu buang saja mereka ke laut, biar ikan yang membersihkan tubuh mereka!" Seru sang Kapten dengan kerasnya, lalu ia pun mulai mengambil beberapa dokumen penting dari tubuh tak bernyawa didepannya

Mendengar hal itu seluruh Anbu suna mulai mengikuti perintah sang kapten. Mereka mengambil semua dokumen data diri yang ada di tubuh masing-masing Anbu konoha yang sudah tidak bernyawa, lalu mereka membuang tubuh tersebut kedalam laut

BYURR!

BYURR!

Ke 6 tubuh akhirnya tenggelam kedalam laut, para Anbu Suna yang melihat itu tertawa Bahagia, lalu sang kapten kemudian memberikan perintah lagi

"Sekarang, Kita kembali ke Misi, kalian menyamarlah seperti mereka, ku dengar pengamanan Negara itu sangat ketat, tapi yang aku lihat hanyalah laut saja, kita harus berhati-hati. Apa kalian mengerti!" perintah sang Kapten menatap serius rekannya

"Ha'I" Jawab serempak para Anbu Suna, lalu mereka semua melakukan handseal tiger

" **Henge no Jutsu!"**

POff!

Mereka semua kemudian berubah menjadi Kru kapal seperti Anbu Konoha, setelah itu mereka berpencar melakukan tugas masing-masing

.

Sang Kapten berdiri di ujung kapal mengamati Laut didepannya, ia penasaran seperti apa pengamanan dari Negara Kousei itu, kalau pun ada kapal yang menghampiri mereka seharusnya ia sudah melihat kapal sedari tadi

Tak berapa lama, Dari arah belakang muncul sesuatu yang besar, menyebabkan kapal tertutup bayangan yang mulai menjalar kedepan

Salah satu Anbu Suna yang berada di belakang saat ini sedang memeriksa langit

'sepertinya tidak ada sesuatu' pikir Anbu tersebut yang berubah menjadi Kru kapal, ia melihat kelangit lalu pandangannya kemudian mulai terhalang sesuatu yang gelap

"ck, Apa yang terja-" ia terdiam tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya, nafasnya seperti tertahan, matanya membulat terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat

"Be-besar sekali! KAPTEN!" teriak Anbu tersebut pada kapten mereka yang berada didepan

.

Sang kapten saat ini berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan bersidekap, menatap tajam kedepan. Namun ia seketika tersentak saat mendengar suara rekannya yang memanggilnya

"KAPTEN!"

Ia dengan cepat berbalik

"ada ap…..pa"

Ia mebelalakan matanya terkejut melihat benda besar didepannya, ia melangkah mundur melihat besar dari benda tersebut, ia juga dapat melihat tulisan besar **KWS-17** serta sebuah corak menyala berwarna perak disetiap dibagian kapal

"Se-sejak kapan?!" dengan terkejut sang Kapten Anbu Suna melangkah mundur

ia menggertakan giginya kesal, pasalnya sedari tadi ia tidak melihat kapal atau apapun. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba saja muncul sebuah kapal berukuran sangat besar di belakang mereka

'jadi ini yang di maksud itu...'

"Minna, jangan bertindak gegabah, bersikaplah biasa" perintah Kapten Anbu tersebut memerintahkan Rekannya agar tenang agar tidak timbul kecurigaan

Mendengar perintah Kapten mereka para Anbu Suna mengangguk mengerti namun masih tetap menatap kapal Besar yang berada disamping mereka

 **KWS-17** adalah kapal Heavy Cruiser, pergerakan yang cepat adalah ciri khasnya. Saat ini Gutling dan beberapa meriam berkaliber medium tengah diarahkan pada Kapal Nelayan disampingnya, tak lupa sinar yang berasal dari lampu besar tengah menyinari semua Kru kapal Nelayan tersebut

 **[Berhenti! kalian telah melewati perbatasan Kekaisaran Kousei! tunjukan data diri kalian dan kepentingan kalian disini!]**

Terdengar suara yang menggema yang berasal dari **KWS-17** suara tersebut terdengar sangat tegas, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tidak dapat berkutik termasuk para Anbu Suna tersebut

'sial! Jadi ini pengamanan yang dimaksud, dari mana datangnya kapal itu…' batin Kapten Anbu Suna yang merasa kesal lalu berjalan berdiri di sisi kapal berhadapan hadapan kapal besar tersebut, tubuhnya basah terkena cipratan air laut yang berasal dari Kapal besar dihapadannya

"Hentikan kapalnya!" Perintah sang kapten, kemudian kapal tersebut mulai melambat lalu terhenti diikuti **KWS-17** yang juga terhenti

.

.

Sementara itu didalam anjungan kapal **KWS** - **17**. Di bagian tempat berdirinya kapten kapal, terlihat Kapten Kouha yang berdiri menatap layar biru transparan di depannya yang menampilkan tampilan dari atas Kapal Nelayan kapal yang di cegatnya. Dimana ia dapat melihat terdapat 6 orang yang berdiri di atas kapal

"Periksa mereka" Perintah Kouha dengan tegas, ia merasa tidak yakin kalau mereka yang berada di kapal Nelayan tersebut adalah Nelayan sungguhan

"Ha'I" Jawab seorang wanita yang bertugas untuk memonitoring keadaan, dengan lihainya jari wanita tersebut mengetikan sesuatu pada tabel commando di depannya

Tak lama muncul layar yang menampilkan status para Nelayan yang berada diatas kapal yang ternyata adalah seorang Shinobi, dari layar tersebut juga terdapat tampilan statistik kemampuan masing-masing Nelayan tersebut

"Kapten, mereka adalah Shinobi yang berasal dari desa Suna, Klasifikasi kemampuan **Anbu"** Seru Wanita tersebut menatap serius tampilan yang muncul di layar depannya yang secara bersamaan muncul di layar didepan kaptennya. ia memakai kacamata yang terpajang di depan matanya, pakaian yang ia kenakan adalah seragam militer wanita dengan corak hitam ke abu-abuan

Kouha yang merupakan Kapten Kapal **KWS-17** menganggukan kepalanya mengerti atas laporan dari bawahannya, ia lalu menatap ke belakang pada Vice kapten di belakangnya

"Sojiro, kirim para petugas untuk memeriksa kapal tersebut" perintah Kouha dengan nada tegas serta tatapan tajam miliknya, Sojiro yang mendengar itu mengangguk

"Ha'I, Saya mengerti" sebelum pergi Sojiro memberikan Hormat lalu berbalik pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas Kaptennya

.

Kembali pada Anbu Suna yang saat ini masih berdiri menatap Kapal besar didepan mereka, mereka tidak menyangka dapat melihat kapal seperti ini, apalagi yang mereka lihat adalah kapal besar yang terbuat dari baja, mereka tidak percaya ini.

'Kapal ini sungguh besar, Negara apa yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ini. Ini bisa menjadi ancaman serius pada Sunagakure' pikir sang kapten yang sedari tadi was-was pada kapal besar didepannya

Wussshhh!

Wusssshhh!

Lalu dari atas kapal besar tersebut, loncat beberapa orang yang berpakaian sama yaitu pakaian militer dengan corak hitam dan putih, mengenakan rompi hitam anti-peluru, selain itu terdapat beberapa perlengkapan taktis tempur lainnya termasuk helmet yang menutupi kepala mereka dan kacamata taktis menutupi mata mereka

BRAK!

BRAK!

Lantai kayu dari Kapal Nelayan tersebut terpecah saat enam Prajurit Kousei Army turun ke kapal tersebut, entah karena jatuh mereka yang terlalu keras atau memang perlengkapan mereka yang memiliki bobot berat, namun jika memang bobot perlengkapan mereka berat kenapa mereka seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, entahlah hanya kami-sama dan author yang tau

Gluk~

Melihat hal itu para Anbu suna meneguk ludah mereka, mereka berusaha mengendalikan emosi mereka agar tidak terlihat mencurigakan

'apakah mereka Shinobi?... tapi tampilan mereka tidak seperti itu' batin Kapten Anbu suna yang mulai berfikir menggunakan otak cerdasnya

Kapten Anbu Suna melangkah maju dengan wajah khas nelayannya yang sangat ramah, ia berharap kalau ini dapat mengelabui Shinobi didepannya

"ada yang dapat kami bantu, tuan?" tanya Kapten Anbu Suna tersebut dengan tersenyum ramah

Prajurit Kousei Army hanya menatap datar hal itu, Sojiro yang berada ditengah kemudian berjalan maju menghadap Nelayan didepannya

"tunjukan dokumen serta data diri kalian" Perintah Sojiro, ia memiliki rambut spiky pendek berwarna hitam dan mata hitamnya terlihat mengintimidasi siapapun yang melihatnya

"Ah i-iya baik, Hey kalian! Cepat kemari" ujar Kapten Anbu Suna yang menjadi Nelayan memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menghampirinya lalu menyerahkan data diri mereka

Sojiro kemudian menerima beberapa berkas dan dokumen, ia membaca dengan teliti apa yang tertera di kertas tersebut tak lupa sesekali ia melirikan matanya pada ke enam nelayan didepannya

"apa tujuan kalian?" tanya Sojiro tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya

"kami hanya ingin berdagang" jawab cepat Nelayan yang merupakan Kapten Anbu suna

"baiklah, biar kami periksa kapal ini" Sojiro lalu menyerahkan kembali Dokumen tersebut, ia lalu berjalan sambil memegang senjata Assaultnya diikuti lima prajurit di belakangnya

Sojiro berjalan berkeliling sekaligus Kacamata Taktisnya mengamati kondisi sekitar dan menunjukan beberapa status apa yang ia lihat, begitu pula ke lima prajurit di belakangnya yang juga memeriksa

Sojiro lalu menyentuh samping kepalanya tepatnya pada tombol di kacamatanya, lalu tak berapa lama tampilan normal yang ia lihat berubah menjadi merah ke biruan, ia sedang menscan jejak kehidupan di kapal tersebut

'Hmm… jejak lain di kapal ini, kemungkinan ada 6 orang lagi, namun yang aku lihat hanya ada 6 orang saja' batin Sojiro memicingkan matanya, lalu menatap ke belakang pada para Anbu Suna yang menyamar yang terlihat tersenyum ramah

"Kalian jangan beranjak dari tempat itu atau benda itu akan membunuh kalian" Ujar Sojiro menunjuk Gutling dan meriam yang mengarah pada para Anbu Suna, para Anbu Suna tersebut mengangguk lemah dengan bulir keringat didahi mereka

Sojiro terus berkeliling di ikuti oleh ke lima prajuritnya, terkadang ia berhenti namun tanpa mengatakan apapun ia melanjutkan kembali jalannya

.

.

Selang beberapa menit, Sojiro akhirnya kembali kehadapan para Nelayan didepannya, ia menatap satu-persatu Nelayan yang aslinya adalah Anbu Suna tersebut

"Kalian silahkan meneruskan perjalanan"

Setelah mengatakan itu Sojiro dan kelima prajurit lainnya berjalan, dengan kode tangan ke atas lalu mereka melompat dengan sangat tingginya ke atas **KWS-17**

 **TANG!**

Bunyi berbeda dihasilkan saat Sojiro dan ke lima prajuritnya mendarat di kapal **KWS-17,** itu karena sepatu Shinobi Kousei Army di rancang Khusus dengan campuran khusus sehingga nyaman dipakai seperti kain namun kuat seperti baja, alhasil tercipta suara dentangan seperti Besi yang beradu

Sojiro lalu meregangkan lehernya dengan gerakan patah ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu dengan wajah datarnya ia menatap anjungan kapal dimana dari balik Jendela anjungan kapal terdapat Kouha yang menatap datar dirinya

Sojiro lalu mengangkat tangannya setelah itu memberikan Kode tangan seperti berkata, 'mereka musuh' lalu Sojiro mengarahkan microphone yang berada di helmet ke mulutnya

 **[Beberapa menit yang lalu sepertinya terjadi pertarungan, sebagian dari mereka telah tewas, mereka adalah mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Sunagakure]**

Kouha yang mendengar itu dari balik Anjungan menganggukan kepalanya. melihat itu Sojiro berbalik menatap prajuritnya

"tugas selesai, Silahkan Bubar"

"Ha'I!"

setelah mengatakan itu Sojiro dan kelima pasukannya kembali ke tugas mereka masing-masing

.

Kapal Nelayan tersebut kemudian berlayar menjauhi **KWS-17,** setelah jarak mereka cukup jauh sang Kapten Anbu Suna menyeringai dalam hatinya, sepertinya mereka berhasil lolos kali ini

"Hahahaha… ! bagus tak kusangka pengamanannya hanya seperti itu, dengan begini kita akan berhasil menyusup kedalam Kousei no Kuni" tawa senang Kapten Anbu Suna melihat jarak yang sudah jauh dari **KWS-17**

 **DUARR!**

 **BLARR!**

Kapal Nelayan tersebut terguncang dengan ledakan di lambung kapal, ledakan tersebut membuat kapal menjadi miring akibat air yang masuk ke dalam lambung kapal yang hancur, mereka semua panik saat tiba-tiba saja terjadi ledakan di kapal mereka

"APA YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI!" Teriak Kapten Anbu tersebut marah saat sedari tadi mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi

"Kapten serangan itu berasal da-"

 **DUARRR!**

 **BLARRR!**

 **DUARR!**

 **DUARR!**

 **BLAARRRRRR!**

Belum sempat salah satu Anbu Suna itu memberitahu, puluhan Proyektil meriam menghantam kapal tersebut, hingga membuat kapal tersebut hancur berkeping-keping, rentetan ledakan tersebut dapat terlihat dari jarak 500 meter, dimana disitu terdapat **KWS-17** yang saat ini diam tidak bergerak dengan rongga meriam yang mengeluarkan asap yang mana ditujukan pada kapal Nelayan tersebut

Kouha yang berada di anjungan hanya menatap datar hal itu, ia juga melihat bagaimana hasil dari tembakan kapalnya, di layar transparan di depannya menampilkan puing-puing kapal yang telah tercerai berai di permukaan laut, namun ada satu layar yang menarik perhatiannya

 **[Kapten, serangan berhasil, meleset 3 drajat, korban tewas 5 dan selamat 1 namun dalam keadaan sekarat]**

Laporan itulah yang ia terima dari bawahannya yang mana ia melihat layar yang menampilkan salah satu Anbu Suna tengah mengambang dengan tubuh penuh luka bakar dan bagian kakinya telah hilang. Kouha yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis

"tangkap dia, evakuasi mereka yang tewas" perintah datar Kouha dengan wajah tegasnya

"Ha'I"

Lalu corak perak yang berada di **KWS-17** menyala terang setelah itu pendorong kapal mengalami perubahan menjadi lebih terang, tak butuh waktu lama **KWS-17** Melesat cepat menuju Kapal Nelayan yang telah Hancur tadi

Sepertinya salah satu Anbu suna yang selamat akan di serahkan pada Divisi Intel, lalu yang tewas mayat mereka akan di urus dengan layak agar dapat dikembalikan, begitulah sistem aturan pertempuran yang telah mereka pelajari di Kousei Army

.

* * *

.

Disebuah pulau kecil di perairan Kousei no Kuni, Suasana sunyi terasa di pulau yang memiliki luas yang tidak terlalu besar dengan Hutan memenuhi pulau tersebut, deru ombak terus menyapu bibir pantai, dan juga terdapat banyak burung camar berada di bebatuan pantai tersebut

Namun sepertinya pulau tersebut tidak akan sunyi lagi, dari arah laut terdapat sesuatu yang berjalan dengan seluruh bagian tubuh berupa rumput laut, makhluk tersebut berjumlah enam, dan terus berjalan menuju pinggir pantai

Setelah sampai di pinggir pantai, mereka ber enam melakukan handseal tiger seraya menyebutkan suatu jutsu

" **Henge no Jutsu"**

Poff~

Setelah menyebutkan jutsunya tercipta kepulan asap tipis yang memperlihatkan wujud mereka sebenarnya. mereka semua mengenakan pakaian Anbu dengan topeng Hewan serta lambang api di bahu mereka

Salah satu Anbu lalu melangkah maju di ikuti lima lainnya dibelakang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling, memeriksa apakah ada hal yang mencurigakan Pulau tersebut

"sepertinya kita aman disini" ujarnya Kapten Anbu Konoha setelah melihat tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan, ke lima rekannya yang mendengar itu mengangguk

"Taicho, sepertinya chi bunshin kita telah menghilang dan benda apa tadi itu yang bergerak di bawah air?" Tanya Rekan di belakangnya, Taicho lalu berbalik menatap seluruh rekannya

"sepertinya mereka berhasil melaksanakan tugas, terlebih Anbu Suna tidak mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Bunshin kita. Untuk benda tadi aku tidak tahu, sepertinya itu adalah semacam kapal namun dapat menyelam di bawah air" jawab Taicho yang mengenakan topeng elang, kelima rekannya yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti

"Taicho, sesuai informasi. Kousei no Kuni memiliki benda-benda aneh, untung saja kita dapat memanfaatkan Para Anbu Suna itu, tidak dapat di percaya Negara ini memiliki pengamanan seperti itu" Ujar salah satu rekannya yang memakai topeng kucing

"itu benar, untuk sekarang lebih baik kita beristirahat sementara waktu di pulau ini untuk mengatur strategi selanjutnya. Tori periksa pulau ini" perintah Taicho, rekannya Toru lalu berjalan maju kedepan lalu melakukan Handseal tiger

"Ha'I"

" **Byakugan!"**

Sring!

Tori yang merupakan Anggota Clan Hyuuga lalu mengaktifkan teknik khusus mereka, yaitu byakugan yang dapat melihat aliran chakra serta melihat tembus pandang 360 derajat, mulai memeriksa pulau tersebut

Beberapa detik berlalu setelah itu Tori menonaktifkan Byakugannya, lalu berbalik menatap Taicho

"Pulau ini aman, kita bisa beristirahat disini" ujar Tori, Taicho yang mendengar itu mengangguk tersenyum di balik topengnya

"Baiklah, sekarang kita masuk ke dalam hutan"

Dengan perintah itu mereka semua menghilang ke dalam hutan. Di dalam hutan ke empat Anbu tengah berunding sedangkan sisanya berjaga mengantisipasi adanya ancaman musuh

.

Ditengah hutan yang mana terdapat ruang hijau yang di penuhi rumput. terlihat Taicho saat ini sedang menjelaskan strategi mereka selanjutnya, sedangkan ke tiga rekannya mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut dengan serius

"Disini, saat ini kita berada di pulau ini, dan di seberang sana ada wilayah yang sangat di larang dimasuki olehorang luar, bahkan warga Kousei no kuni pun tidak di ijinkan mendekati wilayah itu…" Jelas Taicho sambil menunjuk sebuah pulau lumayan besar di peta yang merupakan Pangkalan Militer Kousei Army, namun sepertinya mereka tidak tahu itu

Ketiga rekannya yang mengenakan topeng, harimau, ular, dan gagak mengangguk mengerti lalu taicho kembali melanjutkan perkataannya

"… untuk saat ini kita diperintahkan mencari informasi, jadi kita tidak akan mendatangi wilayah ini. Kita harus menyusup ke dalam salah satu wilayah Kousei no Kuni, menurut informasi Kousei no Kuni memiliki 21 wilayah dan beberapa kota di semua wilayah tersebut, kita akan kesini, Gasadalur tepatnya kota Colombus.."

"nama yang aneh untuk sebuah daerah" seru Karasu mendengar hal itu

"yah kau benar, mereka memiliki nama wilayah yang aneh, tidak seperti Negara besar lainnya, namun kita tetap harus mengingat hal itu, tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian"

Ketiga rekannya yang mendengar itu mencerna setiap perkataan Taicho, lalu mereka mengangguk mengerti

.

Sedangkan kedua rekannya yang berjaga diluar di dekat pantai sedang berdiri di dahan pohon, mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan seksama, mereka harus terus waspada agar tidak ada hal yang dapat membahayakan diri mereka

Tori mengedarkan pandangannya dengan byakugannya, ia dapat melihat hal apa saja yang terjadi termasuk ke empat rekannya yang berada jauh dibelakangnya yang saat ini sedang mengatur strategi

'masih belum terlihat tanda-tanda mencurigakan, pulau ini sungguh sunyi apa karena keberadaannya yang jauh' pikir Tori yang terus mengamati keadaan sekitar

Sementara itu dalam waktu bersamaan diatas langit, terdapat pesawat angkut militer ( **C-17 Globemaster III S)** yang menggunakan Zet Engine, sedang terbang pada ketinggian 16 km dari permukaan bumi, dimana pada lapisan tersebut awan tebal berada dan pesawat tersebut berada didalamnya

KLAK!

KRIEET!

Ramp door pesawat terbuka perlahan, menyebabkan udara kencang dapat terasa oleh mereka yang berada didalam. Di dalam pesawat tersebut, sudah terdapat 15 Prajurit Kousei Army dan 2 orang sebagai Kru pesawat

Prajurit Kousei Army saat ini memakai Seragam Tempur yang berbeda dari biasanya, dimana mereka memakai pakaian yang mana pakaian tersebut serba hitam menutupi dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki (seperti Snake eye di film G.I Joe: Retaliation) hanya saja dengan rompi Shinobi Hitam dan sarung senjata yang melingkar di pinggang mereka, di punggung mereka terdapat Katana hitam dengan sarung katana yang jugar berwarna hitam, di bagian pinggang belakang terdapat dua buah Fang Blade yang tersarung menyilang, dan di pinggang kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat dua buah Pistol FN Five-seveN yang memiliki lapisan serat karbon tingkat kekerasan seperti baja

Salah satu dari Prajurti Kousei Army yang sepertinya adalah Komandan pasukan mulai berbicara

"Sesuai Rencana Team **Alpha** mengurusi Api! **Bravo** Bada! dan **Omega** Batu! **MENGERTI!** "

" **YES! ALL HAIL KOUSEI!"**

Komandan Special corps Kousei Army, ia kembali mengingatkan misi yang akan mereka laksanakan dan di jawab dengan tekad dan Semangat yang sangat tinggi. Mereka adalah salah satu Specia Corpsl Army Kousei no kuni, **HURRICAN.**

FLASH!

Ramp door telah terbuka dengan sepenuhnya, mereka dapat melihat awan gelap yang berada diluar, suara guntur dapat mereka dengar dengan kilatan di dalam awan gelap tersebut. sepertinya hujan akan terjadi.

Setelah itu dua Kru Pesawat yang bertugas lalu memberikan komando

"Lintasan Aman"

Mendengar itu Komandan Hurrican berdiri diikuti empat orang lainnya, mereka adalah Team Alpha. Dari balik Seragam taktisnya ia tersenyum tipis, ia lalu melangkah setelah itu berlari di ikuti yang lainnya

 **"CEPAT! CEPAT! GO! GO! GO!"**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

 **Tap!**

Bersamaan dengan teriak Kru Pesawat. mereka berlima berlari kencang setelah sampai di ujung dari Ramp door mereka melompat menerjunkan diri mereka ke bawah, mereka dapat merasakan tekanan angin kencang saat jatuh, namun berkat seragam temput taktis tersebut, mereka tidak mengalami cedera apapun

Mereka terus jatuh menembus awan hitam, dapat mereka lihat kalau pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sudah menghilang di dalam awan hitam tersebut. Komandan Team Alpha tersenyum tipis melihat itu

Mereka jatuh dengan sangat cepat, raut wajah mereka tidak berubah seakan hal yang mereka alami sudah biasa. Mereka mencondongkan 60 derajat tubuh mereka ke bawah agar dapat memudahkan mereka ber akselerasi

' **[Kapten, ketinggian telah mencapai 45000 kaki]'**

Lapor Rekan Kapten Team Alpha. Kapten terdiam mendengar hal tersebut, ia juga dapat melihat tingkat ketinggian yang terus menurun dari tampilan yang ia lihat di dalam seragamnya

Ia terus menunggu saat yang tepat, ia dan rekannya juga dapat melihat sebuah pulau kecil di tengah laut, di mana di situlah misi mereka berada

' **[30000 kaki Pak!']**

' **[SEKARANG!]'**

 **[Anti-Gravition: Active!]**

Mendengar perintah sang Kapten, secara bersamaan mereka memerintahkan sesuatu lalu tubuh mereka seperti terhentak sesuatu menyebabkan laju mereka terhenti

Kapten Team Alpha dapat melihat kalau sekarang ia dan Rekan teamnya tengah melayang, ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua rekannya

Setelah itu mereka perlahan turun dengan kecepatan sedang kebawah menuju Hutan yang ada di Pulau kecil tersebut

.

* * *

.

Di hutan pinggir pantai, tempat yang berlawanan dengan posisi Tori, terlihat Anbu Konoha bertopeng kucing sedang berdiri disebuah dahan pohon, ia mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan sensor chakra miliknya

'Hmm… aku seperti merasakan sesuatu' batinnya memicingkan matanya lalu berbalik menatap ke sekeliling

Sayangnya ia hanya dapat melihat hutan yang rimbun, namun itu tidak membuat kewaspadaannya menurun, perlahan ia mencabut tanto yang berada di punggungnya

Srek!

'Di sana!'

SWiing!

Tak!

Ia dengan cepat melirikan matanya kesamping lalu melemparkan tiga buah shuriken dengan sangat cepat saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah rimbunan daun bergerak

Wush!

Anbu Neko tersebut lalu melompat dari dahannya menuju dahan yang ia lempar tadi dengan Shuriken

"hm, hanya seekor ular" gumamnya melihat mayat ular yang sudah mati dengan tiga buah Shuriken menancap di tubuhnya

Cit!

Crash!

Brug!

' **[Tanggo down]'**

Anbu Neko tersebut tertembak di kepalanya oleh salah satu Anggota Hurrican yang berada di balik semak-semak, tubuhnya tidak terlihat karena ia menggunakan mode **Silent.** Mode Silent, adalah salah satu kemampuan yang di ajarkan oleh Kousei Academy, Silent Mode masuk dalam kategori Pembelajaran **Assasin,** Gerakan senyap, tidak bersuara, menyamar, dan terlebih kemampuan baju tempur taktis yang di kenakan dapat membuat dirinya tidak terlihat dengan membelokan cahaya disekitarnya, dan memang Seragam tempur tersebut dirancang khusus untuk pasukan khusus atau bisa disebut **ASSASIN**

Namun sebelum Anbu Neko tersebut terjatuh, dirinya sudah ditahan oleh anggota Hurrican lainnya. Anggota Hurrican itu lalu menyandarkan tubuh Anbu Neko pada batang pohon

' **[Tanggo Clear]'** Ujarnya pada rekannya yang berada di semak-semak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri

' **[Roger]'**

Sebelum terjatuh menuju Hutan di pulau tersebut, Team Alpha membagi tugas dimana 2 orang mengatasi team pengintai, dan sisanya akan berurusan dengan Anbu Konoha yang lain

Tap!

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Anggota Hurrican yang bersembunyi menaruh kembali pistol miliknya sebelum melesat menuju rekannya

Mereka berdua tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata telanjang, pasti kalian bertanya-tanya seharusnya chakra mereka terdeteksi oleh Anbu Neko, itu karena Seragam tersebut juga dapat menyembunyikan chakra mereka, terlebih seragam tersebut juga memancarkan gelombang yang dapat menghalau penglihatan Byakugan

' **[ 1 Tanggo]'**

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka kemudian melakukan Shunsin menghilang meninggalkan mayat Anbu Konoha yang tersandar di pohon

.

* * *

.

Anbu Tori saat ini masih berdiri tegak di dahan pohon dekat pinggir pantai, ia terus mengamati laut dan hutan di sekitarnya dengan Byakugannya

'Tidak ada yang mencurigakan' batinnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke belakang untuk memeriksa rekannya

Apa yang ia lihat adalah hitam putih, namun dapat melihat tembus pandang serta melihat aliran chakra seseorang. Ia lalu melihat Taicho dan ketiga rekannya yang masih berdiskusi

"mereka masih berdiskusi"

Setelah itu ia mengedarkan kembali pandangannya untuk melihat Rekannya yang juga berjaga, namun seketika ia melebarkan matanya di balik topeng burungnya saat melihat Rekannya hanya bersandar dan aliran chakranya menghilang

"A-apa? Gawat…." Ujarnya terkejut melihat rekannya telah tewas

Dengan cepat ia lalu melompati dahan pohon, ia melompati satu dahan ke dahan yang lain dengan raut wajah menunjukan keseriusan, saat ini ia hendak pergi menemui ketiga rekan dan kaptennya, ia harus melaporkan kejadian yang dilihatnya

"aku harus melaporkan hal ini pada Taicho, kita ketahuan" ujarnya mengeraskan rahangnya merasa dirinya telah kecolongan

'tapi aku tidak menemukan satupun musuh' batinnya bingung saat mengingat kalau ia tidak melihat apapun selain mereka di hutan ini

Tap!

Wush!

Ia kembali melompati dahan pohon,tidak lupa telapak kakinya terdapat pendar biru untuk mempercepat lompatannya

Swing!

Trank!

Tori berhasil menangkis sebuah serangan dari samping menciptakan percikan api kecil yang menyala di dalam hutan tersebut

Tap!

Ia terjun kebawah, berdiri diatas tanah menatap kesekeliling dengan byakugannya, beruntung tadi alarm bahaya dalam dirinya berbunyi saat merasakan sebuah sabetan pedang dari arah kanannya

"Musuh?" gumamnya lalu menyiagakan kuda-kudanya bertarungnya, tanto ditangannya ia pegang dengan erat, ia melakukan hal tersebut karena ia tahu byakugannya tidak melihat apapun dan sudah pasti musuh tersebut sangat kuat

'dari mana datangnya….' Byakugannya menatap sekitar namun tetap saja yang dilihatnya hanyalah pohon saja

Udara seketika jadi mencekam, tidak ada suara selain suara daun yang bergoyang diterpa angin. Anbu Tori tersebut masih terdiam berdiri dengan posisi bertarungnya, ia hanya dapat merasakan angin berhembus disekitarnya. Untuk orang biasa, suasana tersebut dapat membuat orang itu bergetar ketakutan namun Anbu Tori hanya terus bersikap waspada

Swing!

Trank!

Crash!

Kembali ia menangkis sebuah serangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya, ia benar-benar tidak dapat melihat siapapun selain dirinya, namun serangan tersebut berhasil menggores bahunya meninggalkan sayatan tipis disana

'sial! Ini tidak berguna…'

Merasa byakugannya tidak berguna, ia lalu menonaktifkannya, setelah itu ia memejamkan mata merasakan keadaan sekitar menggunakan insting bertarungnya yang sudah terlatih, melebarkan kakinya, lalu menggenggam erat tanto di tangannya. Ia merasakan deru angin disekitarnya, suara daun yang berguguran, dan hewan kecil lainnya

Swing!

Dengan cepat ia membuka matanya dengan tatapan tajam ia lalu berbalik cepat setelah itu mengayunkan tantonya secara vertikal

Trank!

Berhasil menangkisnya, ia lalu mengayunkan kembali tantonya secara diagonal merasakan sebuah serangan kembali

Trank!

Ia kembali berhasil menangkis sebuah sabetan kearahnya, setelah itu ia terus menangkis semua serangan kearahnya, serangan tersebut begitu cepat bahkan beberapa kali tubuhnya terkena sabetan. percikan api menghiasi Hutan tersebut tak kala sebuah serangan berhasil di tangkis

Beberapa menit berlalu. Tori mengeraskan rahangnya merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terluka akibat terkena sabetan yang entah dari mana asalnya, ia melompat mundur menghindari sebuah sabetan namun serangan tersebut membuat topeng di wajahnya terbelah menampilkan wajahnya, serta aliran darah mengalir dari dahinya

SREETT!

Ia terseret kebelakang saat mendarat, mengeraskan rahangnya kesal ia lalu kembali mengaktifkan byakugannya membuat urat disekitar matanya terlihat, namun tetap saja ia tidak dapat melihat apapun

'sial, kalau begini caranya, Taicho dan lainnya dalam bahaya' batinnya secara bersamaan ia membuang tantonya yang sudah rusak akibat menahan setiap serangan yang mengarah padanya

ia menarik kaki kanannya kebelakang lalu telapak tangan kirinya ia arahkan kedepan, itu adalah Kuda-kuda khas Clan Hyuuga

Swing!

Ia kembali merasakan sebuah serangan yang datang dari arah depannya, itu karena walau ia tidak dapat melihat musuh atau senjata yang digunakannya, ia masih dapat melihat aliran angin walau samar-samar

" **KAITEN!"**

 **BRAK!**

WUSHH!

BLAAR!

Tori berputar menciptakan sebuah putaran chakra biru yang membentuk kubah, ia merasakan sesuatu seperti menghantam kubah chakra miliknya lalu terpental kebelakang menghantam pohon di belakangnya menyebabkan pohon patah lalu jatuh menimbulkan suara yang keras hingga terdengar sampai Ke ketiga rekannya dan Taicho Anbu Konoha

Beberapa saat kemudian Kubah chakra itu menghilang diikuti tori yang berhenti menatap sesuatu yang menghantam pohon yang telah hancur tersebut

Ia memicingkan matanya saat samar-samar ia melihat seseorang yang berpakaian hitam yang melapisi seluruh tubuh, menajamkan matanya ia kembali menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarung khas Hyuuga miliknya

Seseorang yang menghantam pohon tersebut adalah bagian dari Team Alpha, Hurrican. Ia salah satu Anggota yang sebelumnya menghabisi Anbu Neko bersama rekannya, ia lalu bangkit berdiri dengan sebuah Katana berbilah hitam di tangan kanannya

 **[Kalian telah dengan lancang menyusup kedalam wilayah Kousei no Kuni, Demi Kouseikage-sama. menyerahlah atau kalian akan tamat disini]** Ujar Anggota Hurrican yang tadi terkena Kaiten miliki Anbu Tori, ia berkata dengan suara berat bernada Ancaman miliknya

Anbu Tori yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan kedua kunainya, ia sekarang dapat melihat siapa yang menyerangnya mungkin itu karena efek serangan Kaiten miliknya

"siapa kau?" Tanya Anbu Tori dengan mengeratkan pegangan di kedua kunainya

 **[pertanyaan itu seharusnya untuk kalian Anbu Konoha, untuk apa kalian datang ke wilayah kami?]** tanya balik Eagle Two yang merupakan code name Anggota Hurrican tersebut

* * *

Di dalam hutan yang rimbun, tepatnya di tengah hutan dimana terlihat ke empat Anbu Konoha sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu, mereka tampak serius dalam membagi pendapat dan rencana

Cit!

Trank!

Taicho seketika berbalik cepat menangkis sebuah proyektil yang ditembakkan dari kedalaman hutan, suara tembakan tersebut sangat kecil karena memakai silencer dalam menembaknya

Melihat Taicho mereka bereaksi seperti itu membuat ketiga Anbu lainnya berdiri lalu bersiaga dengan tanto mereka masing-masing

Taicho lalu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda miliknya, matanya ia lirikan kesekitar untuk melihat hal mencurigakan lainnya

"Kita ketahuan, kalian bersiaplah" Perintah Taicho, ketiga rekannya mengangguk, lalu mereka saling memunggungi satu sama lain

"Taicho, apa tidak ada kabar dari Neko dan Tori?" Ujar salah satu Anbu yang mengenakan topeng Harimau, Taiga

Taicho yang mendengar itu menggelengkan kepala, " untuk saat ini kita anggap mereka hilang, setelah menyelesaikan ini kita akan mencari mereka"

Mereka semua kembali terdiam, mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar mengantisipasi sebuah serangan dadakan

' **Raiton: Raiyu!'**

' **Katon:** **sanryu huashi!'**

' **Fuuton: Kamikaze'**

' **Fuinjutsu:** **Shishienjin'**

Mereka melebarkan mata dari balik topeng hewan mereka saat melihat Naga petir sebesar 5 meter, 3 buah Bola api sebesar 3 meter, dan Pusaran angin besar yang siap melumat mereka, seakan belum cukup mereka terkurung didalam kekkai hitam keunguan

'Sial!' batin Taicho yang merasa kesal karena belum apa-apa mereka sudah tersudut

"Minna buat pelindung" perintah Taicho dan dijawab cepat oleh rekannya yang lain

"Ha'I"

" **Doton: Cho Doryuheki!"**

" **Suiton: Mizu no Tatsumaki!"**

" **Suiton: Suiryuudan!"**

" **Doton: Down!"**

Setelah mengatakan jutsunya, Di depan Taicho tercipta dinding tanah yang menahan Gelombang angin besar, didepan Karasu tercipta Naga Air yang mana akan menahan 3 Bola api raksasa, setelah Hebi mengatakan jutsunya tiba-tiba saja tercipta pusaran air raksasa yang berputar dengan mereka ditengahnya, lalu dengan jutsu Doton Taiga tiba-tiba saja pijakan mereka bergetar lalu tanah yang mereka pijak turun kebawah, setelah itu Semua jutsu tersebut saling bertabrakan

 **BLAARRR!**

Ledakan besar tercipta hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal yang membumbung tinggi kelangit, hasil dari ledakan tersebut juga menciptakan kabut asap akibat benturan Air dan Api. Setelah asap menghilang terlihat sebuah lubang persegi 20 x 20 meter dimana terdapat Anbu Konoha didalamnya

Disalah satu dahan pohon tidak jauh dari pusat ledakan terlihat Kapten Team Alpha, Hurrican. **Eagle One** , yang sedang berdiri tegak menatap Hasil jutsunya dan rekannya itu, tubuhnya tidak terlihat karena kemampuan dari seragam Taktisnya

Dari balik Seragam taktisnya ia menatap tajam pusat ledakan, saat dilihatnya tampilan AR yang menunjukan kalau Anbu Konoha berhasil selamat, ia lalu melirikan matanya ke dahan pohon di sebelahnya yang mana terdapat rekannya Eagle Four, sedangkan di dahan pohon yang terdapat jauh didepannya tedapat Eagle Three dan Eagle Five yang berjongkok mengamati hasil ledakan

' **[Lemparkan Flashbang dan Granat]'** Perintah Eagle On, dan dijawab serempak oleh Anggotanya

' **[Baik!]'**

.

Sedangkan didalam tanah yang menurun Para Anbu Konoha menghembuskan nafas lega dengan bulir keringat di wajah dari balik topeng mereka, mereka bersyukur berhasil selamat dari serangan tersebut. Taicho menatap keatas mengantisipasi serangan dadakan

'Jutsu yang mereka keluarkan adalah jutsu rank A, ini gawat' Batin Taicho yang tetap siaga, Ketiga rekannya pun juga melakukan hal yang sama

Trining!

Mereka semua tersentak kaget saat melihat dua buah tabung perak yang terjatuh didepan mereka

'Apa itu?' Batin mereka menatap bingung benda tersebut

SRINGGGG!

Belum sempat mereka bereaksi, tercipta cahaya kejut yang menyilaukan dari kedua benda tersebut, seketika mereka semua menghalangi pandangan mereka dengan tangan mereka saat Cahaya terang yang sangat menyilaukan bersinar

Trining!

Dalam waktu bersamaan tanpa mereka ketahui telah jatuh kembali dua buahTabung namun terdapat list merah di tabung tersebut, Taicho yang menghalangi pandangan matanya mengintip sedikit, seketika ia terkejut saat kembali melihat tabung yang sama namun berbeda warna

'ini Gawat!' batinnya saat merasakan sinyal bahaya ketika melihat kedua tabung tersebut

"Minna! Menghindar!"

Mendengar hal itu Taiga, Karasu, dan Hebi melebarkan mata terkejut, lalu seketika mereka melompat cepat, namun sayang mereka sedikit terlambat

 **DUARRRR!**

* * *

 **At Eagle Two**

Melihat sepertinya Anbu konoha didepannya tidak menjawab, Eagle Two tersenyum geli dari balik Seragamnya, ia lalu mengarahkan tangan kirinya ke Pistol Five-Seven yang tersarung di pinggangnya

 **[Sepertinya sudah cukup main-mainnya…]** ia lalu menarik pistol Five-Sevennya dari sarungnya, setelah itu ia menodongkan pistolnya

 **[….ini akhir dari kalian]**

Dengan perkataan itu lalu Eagle Two melesat dengan sangat cepat lalu muncul di depan Tori yang masih terdiam karena terkejut. Lalu ia mengayunkan pedangnya secara vertikal

Trank!

Namun dapat ditahan oleh Tori yang berhasil mengendalikan dirinya, melihat serangannya berhasil di tahan, dengan cepat Eagle Two menembakan pistolnya yang memang sudah ia arahkan ke kaki Tori

Dor!

Crash!

"ugh"

Tori melompat mundur lalu jatuh terduduk merasakan timah panas yang menembus betis kirinya, ia meringis merasakan panas yang teramat pada betisnya, namun ia tetap berusaha berdiri menatap ke depan yang selanjutnya membuat ia membelalakkan matanya

Dor!

Dor!

Duagh!

Sreeet!

"Arghh…"

Tori terpental saat tiba-tiba saja di depannya Eagle Two telah mengacungkan Five-sevennya menembak Betis kanan dan juga lengan kanannya bukan hanya itu ia juga menerima tendangan keras di wajahnya hingga terpelanting kebelakang lalu jatuh terseret. kejadian tersebut begitu cepat membuat ia tidak dapat bereaksi

DOR!

DOR!

Trank!

DOR!

Eagle Two kembali menembaki kaki dan kedua lengan Tori, membuat kedua kaki Tori terluka dengan 4 tembakan, dari dalam lukanya darah merembes keluar, dan kedua tangannya tertembak namun ia masih sempat menangkis salah satu proyektil dengan kunai di tangan kirinya sebelum tangan kirinya kembali tertembak

 **[Hm]** hanya itu respon Eagle Two melihat Tori sempat menangkis tembakannya

"Ugh… Pa-panas sekali…argh.." Sekarang Tori terlihat meringis tergeletak tak berdaya merasakan kedua kaki dan lengan terasa panas yang menyakitkan serasa terbakar, namun dengan susah payah ia bangun dengan bertumpu pada tangan kirinya

Eagle Two hanya menatap datar hal itu, ia melangkah mendekati Anbu Tori yang saat ini sedang berusaha bangkit berdiri walau terlihat susah

 **DUUAAARRR!**

Eagle Two menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara ledakan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asap yang mengepul di langit yang sepertinya sedang terjadi pertarungan disana

 **[Sepertinya Rekan-Rekanmu yang lain telah dibereskan oleh Team ku]** Ujar datar Eagle Two, Tori yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya terkejut, wajahnya penuh keringat akibat rasa lelah dan rasa sakit di tubuhnya

'Sial! Taicho, aku tidak boleh mati disini, aku harus menyelamatkan mereka dan melaporkan misi ini pada Hokage-sama'

"Hah….hah…A-a-aku tidak boleh…. ugh… mati…. disini…." Ujar Tori sangat lemah dengan tatapan lemahnya berusaha bangkit menahan rasa sakit ditubuhnya

Ia tidak boleh mati disini, ia harus menyelamatkan rekan-rekannya dan kembali ke Konoha, ia sudah berjanji setelah misi ini ia akan membelikan boneka untuk adiknya, oleh karena itu….

"A-aku….. Aku Hitori Hyuga adalah salah satu anggota Clan Hyuga…..a-aku….." Perlahan ia bangkit berdiri mengabaikan rasa sakit ditubuhnya dengan kepala menunduk menyebabkan surai coklat pendeknya menutupi matanya, Eagle Two mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada Tori

"… **..AKU TIDAK AKAN MATI DISINI!"**

Bersamaan dengan itu Tori melesat maju dengan Byakugan di matanya aktif namun tetap tidak dapat melihat sistem chakra lawannya termasuk lawannya yang seakan tidak ada.

'sial! ini memang tidak berguna!'

Tori menggertakan giginya saat kembali Byakugannya tidak berguna, ia lalu menonaktifkan byakugannya. menatap tajam lawannya, ia melesat maju disertai pendar Biru menyelimuti kedua tangannya yang membentuk gerigi seperti gergaji pemotong yang ia arahkan pada Eagle Two

TRANK!

Benturan terjadi antara Katana Hitam dengan tangan terlapisi Chakra milik Tori, Eagle Two hanya menatap datar raut kemarahan diwajah Tori yang berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya. melihat serangannya ditahan, Tori lalu menyarangkan serangan tangan kirinya pada wajah Eagle Two

Melihat itu Eagle Two melangkah mundur lalu menyabetkan pedangnya, Tori yang melihat serangan yang dapat membelahnya, bergerak menghindar kesamping menyebabkan Katana hitam tersebut melewati dirinya, melihat ada kesempatan Tori mengayunkan kakinya berniat menendang keras wajah tertutup Eagle Two

Tak!

Namun sayang, Eagle Two berhasil menahan serangan tersebut dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pistol, secara bersamaan dengan cepat ia menarik kaki kiri tori lalu menyarangkan lututnya dengan keras pada perut tori, menyebabkan Tori membelalakan matanya dengan mulut terbuka merasakan sakit, lalu ia berputar menendang wajahnya

DUAGH!

BRAKK!

Tori membelalakkan matanya merasakan sakit di wajahnya, ia terpental ke kanan dengan sangat cepat lalu menabrak sebuah pohon besar menciptakan retakan di pohon tersebut

Eagle Two yang melihat itu berjalan menghampiri Tori yang masih menempel di pohon dengan menunduk

Tap!

Setelah berada di depan Tori, Eagle Two mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke kepala Tori yang masih menunduk

"ada kata-kata terakhir?" tanya datar Eagle Two sambil melihat tampilan **AR** yang menunjukan status kondisi Tori yang menurutnya lumayan parah

.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban Eagle Two mulai menekan pelatuk Five-Seven miliknya, namun..

" **JYUUKEN!"**

BUAGH!

Secara tiba-tiba Tori bangkit lalu menyarangkan Telapak tangannya pada perut Eagle Two yang terlihat menerima serangan tersebut, Telapak tangan Tori masih berada di bagian perut Eagle Two lalu ia kembali menyebutkan Jutsunya membuat sekitar mereka menjadi gelap lalu muncul lambang bersinar YinYang di tanah

" **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou!"**

" **2 pukulan!"**

BUAGH!

" **4 pukulan!"**

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

" **8 pukulan!**

BUAGH!

" **16 pukulan!..."**

BUAGH!

BUAGH!

" **32 pukulan!"**

Eagle Two terdorong kebelakang saat tubuhnya menerima puluhan pukulan chakra yang mengarah pada titik tanketsunya, namun ia hanya menatap datar saat dirinya menerima serangan tersebut

Tori tersenyum senang saat dirinya berhasil menyerang tubuh lawan didepannya, ia juga senang karena sepertinya Teknik Jutsu Clan Hyuuga miliknya berhasil membuat lawan tidak dapat berkutik, dan dengan serangan terakhir ia mengarahkan telapak tangannya sambil berteriak

" **64 PUKULAN! HYAAA!"**

 **BUAGH!**

Serangan tersebut menyebabkan terciptanya kepulan debu akibat kelombang kejut yang dikeluarkan, Tori tersenyum senang dengan nafas memburu, ia akhirnya berhasil menyerang lawannya dengan begini lawannya tidak akan dapat bergerak apalagi mengeluarkan jutsu

'haahh… haaah… akhirnya aku berhasil.. ugh sial sakit sekali' batin Tori saat dirasa kembali sakit ditubuhnya, pandangannya mulai kabur namun ia tidak boleh kehilangan kesadaran, ia harus menyelamatkan rekannya saat ini

 **[sudah selesai?]**

Seketika senyum di wajah Tori luntur, ia melebarkan matanya lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan sekarang ia dapat lihat tampilan dari seragam taktis bagian Wajah milik Eagle Two. Ia tersentak kaget melihat jutsunya tidak berhasil

 **CRASH!**

"Ugh…. Guah…. Uhuk-uhuk!…."

Belum sempat hilang rasa terkejutnya, Tori kembali di kejutkan dengan rasa sakit di perutnya saat dilihatnya sebuah katana dengan bilah Hitam menusuk perutnya hingga tembus kebelakang, ia memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya saat merasakan sakit yang teramat di perutnya

"ba-bagaimana….mu-"

 **[mungkin saja]** potong Eagle Two yang memperdalam tusukannya pada perut Tori membuat Tori kembali menarik nafas sesak, lalu ia mendekatkan mulut di balik seragamnya ke telinga Tori

 **[Kalian itu** **lemah** **]** mendengar itu Tori melebarkan matanya

Setelah mengatakan itu Eagle two menjauhkan wajahnya lalu ia mengarahkan moncong pistol Five-SeveN miliknya ke kepala Tori yang menunduk, ia hendak menekan pelatuknya

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" pinta Tori lemah dengan pandangan kosong ke bawah

 **[Hm]** Eagle Two menghentikan jarinya yang hendak menekan platuk pistolnya

"Apa kalian akan menyerang Konoha?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Eagle Two terdiam lalu dengan cepat menjawab

 **[tergantung, aku dulunya adalah bagian dari kalian Shinobi Konoha yang di selamatkan oleh Kouseikage-sama]**

Mendengar hal tersebut Anbu itu mendongak lalu menampilkan senyum hangatnya. Dari samping terlihat siluet mereka akibat terkena sinar matahari

"Souka, setidaknya aku mati di tangan saudaraku"

DOR!

Crash!

Tori tewas dengan tembakan di kepalanya, Eagle Two hanya menatap datar hal tersebut lalu ia pun menarik katana hitamnya yang sudah terlumuri darah menyebabkan Tubuh Tori jatuh tergeletak tak bernyawa

Bruk!

Eagle Two lalu menyabetkan pedangnya kesamping menghilangkan bercak darah yang menempel, setelah itu Butiran air terjatuh dari langit, dari pelan hingga deras membasahi Katana hitam tersebut juga membasahi tubuh tak bernyawa Hitori

Air hujan mengalir melewati Seragam bagian wajah Eagle Two, ia menunduk dan dari balik seragam taktisnya ia memejamkan mata memberikan penghormatan terakhir

 **[aku bukanlah Saudara ataupun memiliki ikatan lagi dengan Konoha, Keluargaku telah tewas, saat menjalankan misi aku di tinggal oleh Shinobi Konoha dan kalian dengan seenaknya mencapku sudah tewas, saat aku bertarung menyelamatkan diri sendiri, aku berhasil selamat dan di selamatkan oleh para pengembara. aku telah di khianati oleh kalian, sekarang aku sudah memiliki hidup baru, aku bersumpah akan menjaga Negara ini atas nama Kouseikage-sama]**

Setelah mengatakan itu Eagle Two menatap penuh ambisius keatas langit yang sudah mulai cerah, lalu tangannya ia tempelkan pada telinganya, setelah itu ia mengucapkan sesuatu

' **[Tanggo Down]'**

' **[Affirmative, Berkumpul semuanya]'**

Mendengar perintah seperti itu Eagle Two lalu menggendong Jasad Tori di pundaknya lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsin.

.

 **Sebelumnya dalam waktu bersamaan**

 **DUARR!**

Ledakan besar tercipta dari arah depan dan belakang Anbu Konoha, efek ledakan tersebut menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya terus merambat hingga akhirnya terhenti meninggalkan sebuah kawah selebar 30 meter dengan kedalaman 10 meter, dan ditengah kawah tersebut terlihat Dua Anbu Konoha Karasu dan Hebi tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh bagian bawah telah hancur, topeng mereka juga hancur menampilkan wajah dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka bersimbah darah, mereka Tewas akibat terlambat menghindari ledakan dari Bom C2 tersebut

Tak jauh dari mereka terlihat Taicho dan Taiga yang tergeletak terbatuk darah dengan beberapa bagian tubuh mereka terdapat luka bakar, Taicho meringis merasakan panas dan perih ditubuhnya, ia juga merasakan sakit di kakinya yang ternyata telah hancur. ia lalu menengokan kepalanya kesamping menatap dengan sebelah mata terbuka pada Karasu yang melindunginya dari ledakan tersebut

"T..ta..tai..cho..S…syu…kur…lah" lirih Karasu yang sekarat pada Taicho tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kelangit dengan perkataan itu Karasu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

Taicho membelalakkan matanya, bulir air mata mengalir diwajahnya melihat Karasu yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya hingga berdarah

"Karasu? Hoi? KUSSOOOO!" Teriak Kesal Taicho, ia mengeraskan rahangnya melihat salah satu anggota teamnya tewas

"Jangan bercanda….. Kalian… BERANINYA KALIAN!"

Taicho tersentak saat mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari sampingnya, lalu ia melihat Taiga yang berdiri dengan tubuh mengepulkan asap mengabaikan luka bakar di tubuhnya, topengnya telah hancur menampilkan raut wajah marahnya menatap tajam kedepan, ia merupakan anggota Clan Sarutobi

Eagle One yang melihat itu menarik satu alisnya, ia terdiam mendengar kata-kata Taiga yang sedang menatap marah dan tajam dirinya, padahal dirinya yakin kalau mereka tidak terlihat

' **[Non-Aktifkan Shield]'** mendengar hal itu Eagle Four di sampingnya menatap dirinya sebentar lalu menganggukan kepalanya

' **[Di mengerti]'** Jawab Team Alpha serempak seraya menonaktifkan kemampuan Shield mereka

Taiga terkejut dengan mulut terbuka sesaat ia melihat dari dahan pohon di atasnya muncul seseorang berpakaian serba Hitam, dengan beberapa perlengkapan persenjataan yang ia tidak pernah lihat

Tidak hanya itu, Taiga lalu berbalik dan kembali ia terkejut melihat di salah satu dahan pohon lainnya terdapat Seseorang berpakaian yang sama, mereka adalah Eagle Three dan Eagle five yang berjongkok menatap dirinya

"Si-siapa kalian?" Tanya Taiga yang menyiagakan Tantonya

Mendengar itu Eagle One dan Eagle Four melompat turun dari dahan pohon tersebut

Brak!

Seketika tanah retak saat mereka mendarat dari dahan pohon diatasnya. Eagle Three dan Eagle Five yang melihat itu menghilang lalu muncul disamping Eagle One dan Eagle Four

 **[kalian telah memasuki wilayah Kekaisaran Kousei, Menyerahlah atau kami akan melakukan kekerasan. Kalian tidak dapat mengelak lagi, semua rencana kalian telah terekam dipulau ini]** Ujar Eagle One dengan Suara berat akibat Seragam taktisnya, ia berjalan melangkah menghampiri Taiga yang bersiaga menatap tajam dirinya

Taiga yang mendengar itu sedikit tersentak, lalu ia mengeraskan rahangnya. Bukannya menyanggah kalimat Eagle One, Taiga dengan cepat melakukan Handseal seraya menyebutkan jutsunya

Team Alpha dibelakang Eagle One yang melihat itu seketika mengeluarkan kedua pistol Five-Seven mereka, lalu mengarahkan senjata mereka pada Taiga, mereka berniat mengeksekusi Taiga ditempat sebelum dihentikan oleh kode tangan Eagle One

'Kheh' Taiga yang melihat itu menunjukan senyum remehnya lalu menarik nafas panjang

" **Katon:** **Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**

 **WHUSS!**

Setelah menyebutkan Jutsunya, tercipta semburan api besar dari mulutnya yang mengarah pada Eagle One yang terus berjalan menghampirinya hingga akhirnya terkena serangan tersebut

 **BLARR!**

Taiga tersenyum dalam hatinya melihat serangannya berhasil mengenai Musuhnya, ia masih terus menyemburkan api dalam mulutnya berharap Eagle One hangus terpanggang

Namun alangkah terkejutnya Taiga saat dilihatnya Eagle One yang terdiam menatap telapak tangannya sendiri, ia bersikap biasa saja seakan panas api yang mengenainya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa, setelah itu Eagle One kembali berjalan melawan semburan api yang mengenai dirinya

'apa?! Bagaimana bisa?' Taiga menatap kesal hal tersebut lalu ia kembali meningkatkan intensitas apinya, namun seperti sebelumnya Eagle One tetap berjalan hingga ia terhenti didepan Taiga

Taiga menghentikan semburannya, ia terdiam menatap kosong kedepan lalu mendongak menatap Eagle One yang sudah menempelkan moncong pistol ke dahinya

ckrek!

" **ada kata-kata terakhir?"** tanya Eagle One dengan suara beratnya

Berasamaan dengan itu suara gemuruh dapat terdengar, perlahan satu persatu bulir air jatuh dari langit, awan gelap menutup sinar matahari menambah hawa dingin di hutan tersebut

Mendengar itu Taiga mengeraskan rahangnya

"Mati saja kalian!"

 **DOR!**

 **Crashh!**

Trank!

Bruk!

Taiga tewas tertembak di kepalanya lalu tubuhnya terjatuh ke belakang tak bernyawa. Taicho yang melihat itu melemparkan Shurikennya pada Eagle One namun sayang Shuriken tersebut terpental mengenai Black Glass di bagian mata Eagle One

Eagle One yang melihat itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Taicho atau Anbu Taka yang tergeletak tak berdaya, ia sudah tidak dapat bergerak karena kakinya telah hilang, beruntung ia masih selamat

Tap!

Eagle One menghentikan langkahnya disamping tubuh tak berdaya Taka, ia dapat melihat Taka yang menatap dirinya lemah dengan nafas memburu, Hujan seketika terhenti dan sinar matahari menyinari Eagle One yang menatap datar Taka

 **[Kalian telah melanggar Wilayah Kekaisaran Kousei tanpa izin, jika kalian ingin berkunjung lakukanlah seperti yang lainnya, kami memiliki prosedur hukum, jika kalian melanggar apalagi mengancam kestabilan keamanan dan ketertiban, inilah yang terjadi]** Ujar datar Eagle One dengan suara beratnya, Taka yang mendengar itu tidak menjawab apapun

' **[Eagle Three, lumpuhkan dia]'** Perintah Sang Kapten Eagle One

Eagle Three yang mendengar itu lalu mengeluarkan Senbo bius dari sela jarinya, lalu ia melemparkan Senbo tersebut pada Taka

Cat!

Taka seketika merasakan berat dimatanya tak lama ia memejamkan matanya pingsan saat Senbo tersebut menancap di lehernya. Setelah itu Eagle One menyentuh samping telinganya

' **[Tanggo Down]'** Eagle One menerima Transmisi dari Eagle Two

' **[Affirmative, Berkumpul semuanya]'**

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka Team Alpha kemudian membawa tubuh para Anbu Konoha yang sudah tak bernyawa dan hanya menyisakan satu saja yang selamat.

.

* * *

Di pinggir pantai terlihat Team Alpha, **HURRICAN**. Tengah berbaris dengan di depan mereka terdapat 5 kantong mayat berwarna kuning, sedangkan di sebelah barisan mereka terdapat Tandu dimana Anbu Taka pingsan dengan balutan perban di kaki dan selang infus di tangannya

Team Alpha yang sudah lengkap dimana terdapat Eagle Two yang bergabung kemudian seragam bagian kepala mereka terbuka secara otomatis, menampilkan wajah mereka masing-masing

Eagle One memiliki wajah datar dengan rambut hitam, mata hitam tajam, ia adalah anggota Clan Uchiha yang telah terlatih di Kousei no Kuni

Eagle Two memiliki rambut coklat, mata hijau cerahnya menatap datar mayat didepannya, ia adalah anggota Clan Kurama

Eagle Three memiliki rambut Hitam, mata coklat gelap, ia adalah Anggota Clan Yuki

Eagle Four memiliki rambut biru terang, mata biru gelap, ia adalah anggota Clan Hozuki

Eagle Five memiliki Rambut ungu gelap, dengan mata coklat keemasannya menatap datar kedepan, ia adalah anggota Clan Rinha

"Semoga arwah kalian tenang di alam sana" Ujar Eagle One memejamkan matanya dan diikuti yang lainnya

" **semoga arwah kalian tenang di alam sana"**

Setelah melakukan penghormatan terakhir tersebut, seketika kepala mereka kembali tertutup, lalu Eagle One menyentuh samping telinganya

 **[Di sini Team Alpha. Jamuan telah habis]**

Lapor Eagle One pada Markas Besar Departemen Pertahanan Kousei, Nazarix.

 **[Dimengerti. Jemputan akan diberangkatkan]**

 **[Roger That]**

Mendengar hal itu Eagle One mengalihkan tatapannya kearah matahari yang mulai menguning tanda waktu menjelang petang

.

* * *

.

 **Pendragon, Wilayah Khusus Lunciot. Departemen Pertahanan Kousei, Nazarix.**

Didalam Markas Besar Departemen Pertahanan Kousei, Nazarix. Di dalam Ruang Komando pusat, tempat yang memang di gunakan sebagai pusat komando Kekaisaran Kousei, dimana di ruangan yang sangat besar tersebut terdapat banyak sekali layar yang menampilkan situasi Elemental Nation, Wilayah Kousei, dan pengamatan intelegent lainnya. Didalam ruangan tersebut banyak sekali Staff yang sibuk melakukan tugasnya, juga terdapat beberapa orang yang selalu berkeliaran membawa kertas berisi laporan

Didalam sebuah ruangan, dimana disalah satu tempat yang memang di sediakan untuk Menteri Pertahanan mengamati situasi, tempat itu berada di bagian atas Ruang Komando dengan kaca agar dapat melihat situasi di ruang Komando tersebut.

Di tempat tersebut terlihat seorang pemuda berumur kisaran 18an sedang duduk dengan jubah putih dengan balutan emas di kerahnya (hampir mirip jubah Roid Brehm) hanya saja dengan lambang dua naga yang mana satu naga menghadap ke kanan dan satu lagi menghadap kekiri, di tengah naga tersebut terdapat Pedang yang terangkat ke atas, serta di ujung pedang terdapat mahkota emas, itulah Lambang Negara Kousei yang berada di tengah kerahnya

Menteri Pertahanan, Lulouch vi Britania. Saat ini sedang duduk sambil memangku wajahnya dengan satu tangan yang bertumpu pada lengan kursi megahnya, ia menatap datar layar biru transparan didepannya yang menampilkan setiap laporan padanya

Tring!

Muncul layar AR biru Transparan yang menampilkan seorang Wanita berambut Hitam sebahu dengan Headphone terpasang di kepalanya

 **[Lulouch-sama. Team Alpha, Team Bravo, Team Delta telah berhasil menyelesaikan misi]**

Mendengar itu Lulouch lalu menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum tipis namun tetap tidak mengubah posisi santainya

 **[Bagus. Jemput mereka kembali]**

 **[Ha'I saya mengerti]**

Setelah mengatakan hal itu layar AR tersebut menghilang, Lulouch lalu menatap kedepan dengan mata yang semula berwarna ungu cerah berubah dengan pola V menekuk di ujungnya yang menyala terang, itu adalah Ultimate-Geas, mata yang dapat mengendalikan pikiran dan ingatan, melihat kejadian 5 menit ke depan, dan menghentikan waktu selama ia mau

" **Tidak semudah itu kalian menyusup ke Negara ini"**

Lulouch tersenyum remeh melihat usaha sia-sia dari para Anbu kelima Desa besar, menurutnya menyusup ke Negaranya adalah tindakan bodoh, tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Negara Sahabatnya itu terancam, ia tidak akan pernah membiarkannya

Kring!

Lulouch menatap bingung ponselnya, namun setelah melihat siapa yang menelphonenya dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya

 **[Moshi-Moshi, Onii-chan?]**

 **[ya, Nunnaly, ada apa? Onii-chan mu sedang bekerja]**

 **[ah..ya.. Gomen Nii-chan]**

 **[tak apa. Ada apa?]**

 **[malam nanti nii-chan mau makan apa?]**

Lulouch menghembuskan nafas lelah namun setelah itu ia tersenyum

 **[apapun itu, yang penting tidak pedas]**

 **[Ha'I, aku mengerti. Selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan pulanglah cepat]**

 **[aku mengeti Nunnaly]**

 **[ok, dah Onii-chan]**

 **[Hm, Dah]**

 **Klik!**

Bruk!

Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sandaran dibelakangnya, setelah tadi ia menerima telephone dari adiknya. ia lalu menatap ke atas menerawang kenapa ia bisa bersahabat dengan Naruto

'ia menyelamatkanku dan Nunnally saat kami di oleh seluruh Dunia. aku bersyukur di dunia ini aku dapat hidup bersamanya dan tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kami. Yah walau di manapun perang tetaplah ada'

 **TBC**

 **HUAAAAA! akhirnya selesai juga! Minnal** **minal aidin wal faidzin Minna! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin dari Author yang lama Update ini! semoga kita semua kembali saling Mengasihi Ya! Salam Damai!**

 **#Azumamaro**


	25. Pengangkatan! 8: Air mata bunga Sakura

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Saya author baru jadi maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, juga jangan segan-segan memberikan kritikan & saran apapun agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi.**

 **Jawaban Reviews**

 **Untuk yang ingin lanjut ini sudah lanjut maaf yah heehehe… saya telat pos terus soalnya yah kalian tahu bukan kadang saya kehilangan ide ditengah jalan. Terima kasih untuk semua yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya dapat melanjutkan fic ini**

 **Namikaze kedua: hohoho… siapa yang tau Naru pairnya dengan siapa, tapi sarannya bagus, saya sudah merancang pair dari awal. Untuk wilayah ya gimana ya, terkesan aneh gitu saat wilayah Kousei ada yang sesuai ciri khas indo, saya lebih suka wilayah yang namanya aneh namun unik yang orang lain pasti merasa tertarik**

 **Big bos: kan biasa ada istilah hujan lewat gitu hahaha… biar suasananya mendukung aja. Menma yah, di chap ini muncul kok. Typo itu adalah musuh terbesar semua author**

 **The Dark king rises: saya laki-laki tulen, 100% sudah di uji. Saya tinggal di daerah tangerang, banten. Chap ini membahas penyusupan, karen banyaknya word di penyusupan itu sendiri hehehe… untuk chap ini hmm… kurang lebih gak ada adegan Fightnya**

 **OKe sekian untuk jawaban reviewsnya, selanjutnya masih banyak lagi hal menarik lainnya. Saya sudah berusaha menyelesaikan chap ini, maaf apa bila masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, untuk pertarungannya saya tidak tahu apa ini menarik atau tidak, tapi silahkan anda berikan kritikan atau Flame di kolom riviews**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **A/N[ Disini saya menyertakan musik, musiknya itu Beethoven Romance F major, silahkan jika ingin sekalian mendengarkannya. tunggu aba-aba untuk memutar musik tersebut]**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

 **.**

 **At Konoha**

Hari yang cerah untuk Konoha, walau Matahari sebentar lagi bergulir digantikan tugasnya oleh sang Rembulan, namun cahaya yang ditinggalkannya membuat semua insan makhluk di bumi ini merasa hangat

Disebuah Rumah sakit di Konoha, tepatnya disalah satu ruangan di rumah sakit tersebut, dimana banyak sekali tabung reaksi dan beberapa cairan dengan warna yang berbeda, bau obat menyeruak dari ruangan tersebut, itu adalah ruangan di mana Tsunade melakukan penelitiannya

Sekarang diruangan tersebut terdapat beberapa orang yang terlihat sedang berbicara serius, di situ dapat kita lihat terdapat Yondaime Hokage Aka Minato Namikaze, Sandaime aka Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tsunade, dan Shizune

"…inilah yang membuat aku curiga, di dalam sample darah ini tidak ada keanehan sebelumnya, ini adalah Biwako-san sesaat pertama kali di bawa kerumah sakit ini" ujar Tsunade menunjukan tabung reaksi dimana terdapat darah biwako didalamnya serta ia juga menyerahkan selembar kertas yang merupakan hasil pemeriksaan darah tersebut

Mereka semua membaca apa yang tertera di kertas tersebut, mengangguk lalu mereka kembali menatap Tsunade yang raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tajam. Tsunade lalu mengambil tabung reaksi yang mana didalamnya terdapat darah Biwako, terlihat tidak ada yang berbeda dari tabung sebelumnya, namun

" dan ini adalah Sample Darah Biwako-san sesaat sehari berada di rumah sakit, aku pikir tidak ada yang berbeda namun sepertinya aku telah salah" Ujar Tsunade dengan raut kekesalan di wajahnya tak kala mengetahui kebenarannya

Minato yang melihat itu memicingkan matanya, "langsung ke intinya Tsunade-sama" Ujar Minato, Sandaime mengangguk mendengar hal itu ia menatap tajam Tsunade karena sepertinya ada yang janggal dalam kematian istrinya

Tsunade menatap Shizune yang menatap serius dirinya membuat ia menghela nafas berat ,lalu ia kembali menatap tajam Minato dan Sandaime

"Biwako-san telah diracun, ia memang memiliki penyakit unik dimana di tubuhnya memiliki jumlah darah putih yang banyak, seharusnya obat yang kita berikan dapat membuat dia bertahan, tapi aku menemukan didalam tubuhnya terdapat racun yang merusak saraf menghambat sistem penyembuhannya…." Jelas Tsunade menghentikan penjelasannya melihat reaksi Minato dan Hiruzen

"A-apa kau bercanda?!" seru Minato tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, ia membulatkan matanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Tsunade, ternyata selama ini Biwako telah diracun dan hal itu membuat Minato marah, kesal, dan sedih

Sedangkan Hiruzen yang mendengar itu memejamkan matanya berusaha mengendalikan emosinya, ia juga terkejut dengan apa yang di jelaskan oleh Tsunade. Melihat itu Tsunade kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya

"….dan racun yang berada di tubuh Biwako-san hampir mirip dengan racun Pasir Merah, Akasuna Sasori" lanjut Tsunade mengakhiri penjelasannya, kembali mereka terkejut mendengar perkataan terakhir Tsunade

'….. Akasuna Sasori. Ia telah menghilang 10 tahun yang lalu dari Sunagakure, tidak mungkin ia ada di Konoha dan meracuni Biwako-san, itu tidak masuk akal. Kalau pun ia berada disini, seharusnya ia telah diketahui oleh para Anbu, dan juga untuk apa dia meracuni Biwako-san yang sama sekali tidak memiliki pengaruh penting di Desa. Apakah ada orang lain di balik semua ini? Sial! Aku kecolongan' batin Minato yang terdiam memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan di dalam otak cerdasnya, keningnya berkerut saat mencoba berfikir keras

Puk!

Minato tersentak kaget saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahu kanannya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping, dilihatnya Hiruzen menepuknya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya kedepan namun jika di perhatikan lebih jelas tatapan matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kesabaran

"Tsunade, terima kasih kau telah memberitahu hal ini. Namun untuk sekarang lebih baik kita tidak memberi tahu orang lain soal ini terutama pada Naruto, aku yakin hal ini dapat memicu kemarahannya" ujar datar Sandaime, Minato yang mendengar terdiam lalu mengangguk mengerti

Tsunade menghela nafasnya, ia sebenarnya tidak enak memberitahu hal tersebut pada Senseinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? ia harus menyampaikan hal tersebut atau Arwah Biwako tidak akan tenang

Minato terlihat memejamkan matanya lalu dengan cepat membuka matanya menampilkan Iris safir cerahnya

"baiklah, biar aku dan sandaime yang mengurus soal kasus ini, ini adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh siapapun tau, kecuali yang berada di ruangan ini terutama Naruto sampai dapat kita temukan pelaku dari kasus ini. Melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat kematian Biwako sudah pasti ini akan menyulut kemarahannya"

Mendengar Minato berkata seperti itu mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Tapi lihat sebentar, jika di perhatikan di bahu minato terdapat serangga mikro berwarna perak membuatnya samar dengan jubah putih, serangga tersebut adalah serangga pengintai milik Kousei no Kuni, lalu serangga di bahu Hokage tersebut terbang keluar melewati fentilasi udara

* * *

.

Di sebuah Kedai Yakiniku yang terletak di salah satu jalan di konoha. Tempat tersebut terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya pengunjung yang datang untuk makan, banyak para pelayan yang berjalan kesana kemari mengantar pesanan daging segar untuk para pelanggan

Di salah satu tempat yang memang khusus untuk pelanggan, dimana di meja makan terdapat pemangga untuk memanggang daging segar tersebut, terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke sedang duduk bersebelahan dan didepan mereka adalah Team Asuma yang beranggotakan Nara Shikamaru, Ino Yamanaka, dan Akimichi Chouji

Alasan kenapa Naruto dan Sasuke berada di kedai Yakiniku dan bukan Ramen adalah saat di perjalanan tadi mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dan kebetulan Chouji ingin makan Yakiniku oleh karena itu ia mengajak Naruto dan Sasuke ke kedai Yakiniku langganannya taklupa ia mendorong dengan tangan besarnya Naruto dan Sasuke agar mau ikut

Alhasil jadilah mereka sekarang tengah mengobrol sambil memakan yakiniku atau hanya chouji saja yang terlihat sangat menikmati makannya. Naruto dan Sasuke tidak melepas earphone dan Headphone mereka, meski begitu ia tetap dapat mendengar apa yang orang didepan mereka bicarakan

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menatap lesu apa yang dikenakan Naruto dan Sasuke tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa penasaran dalam dirinya

"apa yang kalian kenakan itu?" tanya Shikamaru dengan menguap malas khas dirinya, Naruto yang hendak mengambil potongan daging yang sudah matang seketika berhenti lalu menatap ramah Shikamaru

"Oh ini, ini adalah alat untuk mendengarkan musik" jawab Naruto ramah seraya menunjuk earphone di telinganya dengan sumpitnya, lalu ia kembali hendak mengambil dagingnya namun ia langsung terdiam saat jatahnya di ambil oleh Chouji

"Hey, chouji itu punyaku" Protes Naruto menunjuk Chouji dengan sumpitnya sedangkan yang di maksud terlihat tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali malah asik memakan daging miliknya

"apa itu semacam musik yang biasa di nyanyikan orang lain, seperti para pengembara, dan penyanyi jalanan?" tanya ino yang terlihat antusias mendengar penjelasan Naruto, sasuke yang sedari tadi menikmati dagingnya dalam diam seketika melirikan matanya sekejab lalu kembali memakan dagingnya tidak peduli

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, " yap, kau benar Ino-chan. Ah aku tau bagaimana malam nanti, setelah makan malam datanglah ke kediaman Namikaze, akan aku tunjukan permainan musik ku" ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum Hangat, Ino yang melihat itu seketika wajahnya memanas hingga muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya, ia menunduk lalu mengangguk kecil menjawab Naruto

"ck, Mendokusai" celetuk Shikamaru lalu ia mulai memanggang daging miliknya

Mereka kembali memakan daging yang mereka panggang. Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto makan hanya terkikik geli, melihat sekitar mulut Naruto terdapat bercak saus kecap dari daging yang dimakannya

Naruto yang sedang mengunyah daging panggangnya dengan lahap seraya memejamkan matanya, terdiam saat dirasanya sapuan halus disekitar mulutnya, ia membuka mata cepat melihat didepannya Ino berdiri mencondongkan badannya dengan tersenyum manis telapak tangannya mengusap bercak saus kecap yang tersisa di sekitar mulutnya

Setelah mengusap sisa saus di sekitar mulut Naruto, Ino kembali duduk ditempatnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat Shikamaru yang terdiam menatap tidak percaya, Chouji yang menatap heran dirinya, ia merasa bingung

'Mereka kenapa?' tanya ino dalam hatinya bingung, tapi seketika wajahnya bersemu merah saat menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan

Ino menengokan kepalanya perlahan pada Naruto, berharap Naruto tidak marah atas perbuatannya, namun sepertinya dugaannya salah

Deg!

Jantungnya berdetak cepat, perasaan senang serasa timbul dalam dirinya tak kala melihat Naruto yang saat ini tersenyum hangat pada dirinya di temani sinar matahari yang menyinari wajahnya, Ino kembali menundukan kepalanya malu, tapi dibalik wajah yang tertunduk tersebut tercipta senyuman senang dari Ino

Naruto tersenyum hangat, namun itu semua berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya yang merasakan kemarahan dalam dirinya saat melihat senyum Ino

'Lagi-lagi ini ulahmu Danzo' batinnya kesal setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang membuat amarah dalam dirinya bangkit

"Ariga-"

 **[baiklah, biar aku dan sandaime yang mengurus soal kasus ini, ini adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh siapapun tau, kecuali yang berada di ruangan ini terutama Naruto sampai dapat kita temukan pelaku dari kasus ini. Melihat bagaimana reaksinya saat kematian Biwako sudah pasti ini akan menyulut kemarahannya]**

Naruto menunduk saat tiba-tiba saja sebuah kalimat terdengar dari balik Earphone Wirreles miliknya. Sasuke yang memakan dalam diam dagingnya melirikan matanya pada Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam, ia lalu menghentikan makannya

"jadi begitu" gumam Naruto kecil hingga tidak dapat didengar oleh siapapun

'sesuatu telah terjadi' batin Sasuke yang merasakan Hawa tidak enak dari Naruto

Shikamaru, Ino, dan Chouji menghentikan makan mereka saat melihat Naruto tertunduk dalam. Seketika otak cerdas Shikamaru berfikir keras mencari sebuah jawaban kenapa Naruto terdiam

"apa terjadi sesuatu, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru, Chouji yang mendengar itu menatap sekilas menatap bingung Shikamaru lalu dengan senyum canggungnya ia bertanya

"apa Yakiniku ini tidak enak Naruto?" tanya Chouji yang tidak enak jika Naruto tidak menikmati makanannya

Ino yang melihat Naruto menunduk dalam merasakan sakit dalam hatinya, ia hendak mengulurkan tangannya sebelum dengan cepat Naruto bangkit berdiri menatap datar mereka semua dengan tatapan kosong membuat Ino tersentak kaget melihat tatapan menusuk dari Naruto

"Naruto-kun?"

"maaf, aku harus pergi" setelah mengatakan itu Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka semua di ikuti Sasuke yang bangkit berdiri mengikuti Naruto

Tap!

Mereka semua kembali bingung melihat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Sasuke yang melirikan matanya kesamping, ia dapat lihat raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar

"Kalian makan saja, biar aku yang bayar semuanya. Dan ino-chan…."

Ino tersentak mendengar Namanya di panggil, ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya menatap khawatir Naruto

"i-iya"

Naruto menengokan kelapanya kebelakang menunjukan senyumnya hingga matanya menyipit pada ino

"…aku menunggu kedatangan mu malam nanti"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Naruto dan Sasuke kembali berjalan menuju keluar kedai, Sasuke melirikan matanya selama berjalan di samping Naruto, ia tau kalau sahabatnya tersebut sedang ada masalah

"Sasuke. Sudah saatnya kita kembali pada Bos" ujar datar Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap datar dirinya

"Hn"

* * *

.

Sedangkan di dalam kedai, ino saat ini masih terdiam menatap khawatir kepergian Naruto, ia tahu walau Naruto tadi menunjukan senyumnya seolah berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa' ia tahu itu adalah senyum palsu, ia juga tahu kalau Naruto sedang menutupi sesuatu darinya

'Naruto-kun~'

Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Naruto, ia ingin membantu Naruto, ia tahu dari balik mata safir indah itu terdapat kesedihan di dalamnya, ia ingin selalu ada untuk Naruto. Saat kematian biwako ia tidak sempat menghibur Naruto karena ia harus ikut ayahnya mengunjungi Clan yang menjalin ke kerabatan dengan Clan Yamanaka dan saat ino mencari Naruto di rumah sakit dan kediaman Sandaime ia terpaksa harus pulang malam dengan kekecewaan tidak dapat menemui Naruto

Seketika raut wajah Ino berubah menjadi serius, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Aku tidak boleh seperti ini, Naruto sedang mengalami masalah, aku harus menghiburnya tapi bagaimana?

'tidak berhasil, aku tidak menemukan solusinya' batin Ino sedih, ia menunduk dengan mata berkaca-kaca saat tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk Naruto

Shikamaru dan Chouji menatap bingung Ino, namun seketika mereka sweetdrop saat merasakan aura suram serta isakan kecil dari Ino, Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Ino

"Haah… ck. kau tidak perlu melakukan hal yang berlebihan, lakukan saja apa yang membuat ia nyaman" ujar Shikamaru melanjutkan makannya, Ino yang mendengar itu mendongak cepat menatap penasaran Shikamaru dengan air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya

"Merepotkan….. Cukup kau berada di dekatnya saja aku yakin itu sudah cukup baginya, datang saja nanti malam" saran Shikamaru, Ino yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya senang

"aku yakin Naruto akan merespon perasaanmu Ino" ujar Chouji di sela makannya

Ino yang mendengar itu tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih, kalian memang teman yang baik!" Teriak senang Ino sambil menepuk keras pundak Chouji dan Shikamaru

'ck, mendokusai'

'sepertinya Ino sangat senang'

"Lagipula mereka sudah menjadi Jounin, jadi kita akan jarang bertemu"

Hening

Ino dan Chouji seketika terdiam mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, bahkan Chouji terpaksa menghentikan tangannya yang sudah mengambil daging panggang untuk dimakannya. Shikamaru memutar bola mata bosan melihat hal itu

"Ka-kau bercanda"

"itu tidak benar kan Shikamaru?"

"ck. Mendokusai"

.

* * *

 **.**

 **Pendragon. Istana Kekaisaran Kousei, Imperial Palace.**

Di sebuah bangunan termegah yang pernah ada, terletak di Ibu kota Pendragon, memiliki luas wilayah yang sangat besar bahkan hampir menyamai luas wilayah Konohagakure. Bangunan tersebut adalah Imperial Palace, kekaisaran Kousei.

Tempat tersebut memiliki Imperial Palace yang besar, terdapat padang rumput yang memiliki pola yang indah, kolam ikan dan air mancur yang mengalir di halaman Istana, Padang bunga yang indah dengan warna yang beragam memiliki berbagai macam bunga (seperti Hitachi Seaside Park), di sisi lain halaman terdapat kebun khusus tanaman Herbal untuk keperluan pengobatan Kekaisaran, di lorong istana terlihat banyak para Staff Kekaisaran yang berjalan-jalan sambil membawa Tab dan sejumlah dokumen, terlihat juga banyak para penjaga Istana yang memakai War Suit berdiri di setiap lorong dan sudut untuk berjaga.

Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokus kita saat ini, di salah satu balkon yang memang terletak tinggi di ruangan khusus untuk Kaisar duduk di singgasananya.

Terlihat seorang pria bersurai perak dengan balutan jubah megahnya yang menunjukan ke agungan dan kewibawaan seorang Pemimpin Besar sedang duduk di pembatas sambil bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya, wajah putih tanpa cacat, mata seluas langit dan sebiru samudra itu menatap dalam kedepan menampilkan apa yang dilihat di matanya seakan-akan terdapat tempat yang sama di matanya, surai putihnya bergoyang di terpa angin, ia sepertinya sangat menikmati Suasana yang dirasakannya

Tap!

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari arah kirinya, ia yang memang sedang menatap kesamping kanan tidak berniat menengok untuk mengetahui siapa yang berjalan kearahnya

Tap!

Langkah kaki itu terhenti di samping kirinya, terlihat Pria bersurai hitam, bermata onyx, berwajah datar sedang menatap kedepan mengikuti apa yang dilihatnya. pakaian yang dikenakan Pria tersebut hampir sama dengan pria yang berada didepannya, hanya saja terdapat bintang 5 di pundaknya sedangkan pria bersurai Perak didepannya memiliki Bintang 6

" **Kaisar Kouseikage-sama** , apa yang anda lakukan di luar seperti ini?" Tanya pria bertama onyx tersebut dengan Nada sesopan mungkin

Twich!

Tercipta urat perempatan di kepala pria yang dipanggil Kaisar tersebut, seketika raut wajahnya menjadi jengkel, hancur sudah wajah tenang yang tampan tadi

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Teme!" ujar kesal Naruto menatap pria onyx tersebut jengkel, sasuke hanya mengabaikan protes Naruto

"Tapi kau adalah seorang Kaisar saat ini, terima saja nasibmu. Dobe" mendengar itu Naruto memajukan bibirnya kesal seraya menggerutu

"Nasib apanya, kenapa kalian semua menjadikanku seorang Kaisar?" tanya Naruto menatap bingung Sasuke, mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis

"itu karena kami ingin kau menjadi pemimpin kami semua, kami ingin kau menjadi pemimpin kami selamanya. Aku percaya- tidak, tapi kami semua percaya kau akan menuntun kami ke arah yang lebih baik, oleh karena itu kau di jadikan Kaisar sebagai Pemimpin Besar kami, dan Kouse no Kuni menjadi Kekaisaran" Jelas Sasuke, Naruto yang mendengar itu menghela nafasnya lelah, ia tidak habis fikir dengan Warganya, tiba-tiba saja mereka mengajukan ingin menjadikanku seorang Kaisar membuat Kousei berubah menjadi Kekaisaran

"Yah… aku mengerti, tapi ya kau tau Teme, gimana ngejelasinnya. aku tidak masalah dengan menjadi seorang Kaisar tapi di panggil seperti itu membuatku menjadi malu" ujar Naruto menjelaskan apa yang keluhannya menjadi Kaisar, ia masih malu untuk di panggil seperti itu

'itu tidak ada bedanya kau di panggil Kouseikage, Dobe' Batin Sasuke sweetdrop melihat tingkah Naruto, ia lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan

"Haah… itu tidak ada bedanya dengan tugasmu sebagai Kouseikage, hanya saja pengaruhmu lebih besar, meskipun kita memiliki Hukum yang pasti, itu semua tidak ada apa-apanya di banding kata-katamu, Dobe" setelah mengatakan itu, dapat Sasuke lihat Naruto kembali melihat pemandangan didepannya, pemandangan sebuah langit yang menaungi Kekaisaran Kousei

Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya melihat langit mulai berubah karena sebentar lagi Sang mentari digantikan tugasnya oleh sang rembulan, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa kerja keras tanpa istirahatnya selama 3 tahun ini, ia berhasil membangun sebuah Negara dan sekarang menjadi Kekaisaran walau hanya Namanya saja yang berubah membaut ia tertawa dalam hati.

Ia sudah merasakan pahitnya berjuang, masa-masa 3 tahun pembangunan cepat yang di rancangnya membuat ia tidak dapat beristirahat sama sekali, jika mengingat waktu itu ia ingin menangis tertawa lebar sekarang, saat-saat dimana ia bersusah payah membangun per ekonomian, pembangunan, dan pengembangan, berkat bantuan semua orang akhirnya ia berhasil

Ia masih mengingat saat dimana terjadi krisis makanan, ia harus mengerahkan hampir 80% chakranya untuk mempercepat pertumbuhan sayuran dan buah-buahan di seluruh Kousei, Ratusan Bunshin ia kerahkan, bahkan ia harus berkali-kali mengelilingi elemental Nation dengan Hiraishinnya untuk membeli banyak sekali persediaan, itu adalah masa-masa perjuangan yang mana Rakyat Kousei menyebutnya, **HINODE** (matahari terbit).

"Yaah…" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang terlihat hendak mengucapkan sesuatu

"… Selama Rakyatku senang, aku tidak masalah" Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar hal itu, sahabatnya ini memang terlalu lembut, tak salah ia dan warga Kousei mengangkatnya menjadi Kaisar Kousei

Ting!

Seketika senyuman luntur dari wajah Naruto saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat ingatan dari Chi Bunshinnya, ia lalu turun dari pagar pembatas Balkon. Sasuke yang juga mendapat sebuah ingatan tersentak kaget seraya menatap Naruto yang berjalan melewatinya dengan wajah datar

"Jadi Biwako-san telah di racun?" tanya Sasuke datar yang kembali ke mode normalnya, Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sahabatnya itu

"aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah, hanya saja aku akan menyelidiki siapa yang melakukannya. Siapapun orang yang melakukan hal tersebut, aku tidak akan memaafkannya" ucap Naruto dengan dingin, Sasuke mengangguk mengerti mendengar itu lalu berbalik mengikuti langkah Naruto

"Saatnya ke Konoha"

Mereka lalu berjalan ke dalam meninggalkan balkon Istana tersebut, mereka akan kembali ke Konoha dan menyerahkan Urusan di Kousei pada Chi Bunshin mereka. ternyata sejak siang tadi mereka melakukan Rapat besar untuk mengangkat Naruto sebagai Kaisar dan Mengubah Kousei menjadi Kekaisaran, tapi sepertinya tidak hanya itu.

.

* * *

.

 **Malam di Konoha**

Waktu malam adalah waktu dimana kita mengistirahatkan diri, suara binatang malam mengiringi kesunyian pada malam di konoha. Sekarang terlihat Konoha telah terhiasi oleh balutan cahaya yang berasal dari lampu rumah-rumah warga, di jalan Konoha terdapat banyak sekali pejalan kaki yang hendak pergi ke Kedai untuk sekedar bertemu teman-teman, makan malam, dan banyak lainnya

Di sebuah Jalan terlihat Naruto yang berjalan dengan memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Ia saat ini memakai sebuah kemeja lengan panjang setengah lengan yang di biarkan terbuka bagian atas memperlihatkan dalaman kaos berwarna hitam, juga terlihat kalung 9 magatamanya melingkar di lehernya, celana jeans hitam, serta sepatu sneakers hitam-putih, rambutnya ia biarkan acak-acakan menambah kesan cool dalam dirinya, penampilannya membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan terpesona

Sepanjang jalan ia hanya menatap datar kedepan dengan sebuah Headphone berwarna Hijau(glow) dan hitam di telinganya, sepanjang jalan dapat ia lihat banyak sekali para gadis seumurannya ataupun yang lebih tua bersemu merah saat melihatnya, tak lupa teriakan memekik dari para gadis seumurannya yang melihat penampilan dirinya

'ada apa dengan mereka?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya melihat setiap Perempuan yang melihatnya selalu memalingkan mukanya, ia memang sudah terbiasa di acuhkan tapi ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah mereka

Mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli ia kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuju Kediaman Namikaze, tempat ia akan makan malam karena di undang oleh Minato. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah karena ia akan berhadapan dengan mantan keluarganya

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit berjalan akhirnya ia sampai didepan kediaman Namikaze, ia berdiri melihat gerbang rumah yang lumayan besar tersebut. Ia lalu menurunkan kepalanya menatap kedepan melihat halaman depan keluarga Namikaze, Ia berjalan perlahan mengedarkan pandangannya, seketika ia melihat bayangan dirinya ketika masih kecil

Ia melihat dirinya berumur 3 tahun berdiri sendiri menatap Keluarga Namikaze bermain tanpa dirinya, padahal ia yakin mereka melihat Naruto kecil menatap iri mereka dengan mencengkram ujung bajunya

Ia melihat dirinya yang terjatuh lalu menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang mengkhawatirkan atau mengobatinya, lalu ia melihat bayangan Biwako yang datang berkunjung lalu seketika berlari menghampiri Naruto yang terluka dan dengan cepat mengobatinya

Naruto tersenyum saat ia melihat bayangan dirinya saat itu, itu adalah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Biwako Baa-chan

Banyak lagi kenangan pahit dirinya yang muncul saat ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, ia menghela nafas

'itu semua adalah masa laluku' batin Naruto yang kembali berjalan menuju pintu depan Rumah Keluarga Namikaze

Ia lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu tersebut

Tok!

Tok!

.

.

.

Tidak ada respon. Naruto lalu kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut, namun sekali lagi tetap tidak ada respon. Ia menatap pintu tersebut datar, terdapat perempatan urat kekesalan dikepalanya

'kalian mengundangku dan sekarang aku sudah datang kalian mengabaikanku, tidak dapat di percaya' batin Naruto yang kembali menatap pintu didepannya

'lebih baik aku kembali' Naruto berbalik hendak pergi sebelum sebuah suara membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya melangkah kembali

Kriieeet!

Ia berbalik melihat pintu rumah tersebut terbuka, ia dapat lihat di dalam rumah tersebut tidak terdapat cahaya yang menyala. Menaikan sebelah alisnya Naruto lalu masuk kedalam, melepas sepatu yang dikenakannya ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya menginjak lantai kayu di rumah tersebut

Ia berdiri diruang tengah rumah tersebut, mengedarkan pandangannya ia tersenyum tipis dapat melihat kembali rumah ini

Ia lalu mengaktifkan Sensornya, ia dapat merasakan chakra empat orang berada di satu-satunya ruangan yang mana cahaya keluar di sela-sela pintu bawahnya, ia dapat mengetahui siapa orang-orang tersebut

'Minato, Kushina, menma, dan…. Ino! Seharusnya ia datang saat selesai makan malam. Ck' batinnya lalu ia berjalan menuju ruangan tersebut yang pintunya tertutup

"kuharap tidak ada hal yang merepotkan" Gumam Naruto, lalu secara perlahan memutar gagang pintu tersebut untuk membukanya

Cklek!

DAR!

DAR!

"Otanjoubi Omedetou, Naruto-Kun!/Chan!"

Naruto tersentak kaget, ia melebarkan matanya saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari Mantan Keluarganya dan juga Ino yang ikut mengucapkan selamat padanya

Ia dapat lihat Minato, Kushina , Menma dan Ino berdiri membelakangi sebuah meja dengan wajah gembira mereka, tak lupa diruangan tersebut telah terhias banyak sekali pita dan hiasan ulang tahun lainnya

Naruto yang masih terkejut, tiba-tiba saja di tarik kedalam pelukan oleh Kushina yang menitikan air matanya.

Grep!

"Gomenasai Naruto Gomenasai… Kaa-san…hiks…Kaa-san… menyesal…" lirih Kushina dengan menitikkan air matanya memeluk Naruto dalam dekapannya,sedangkan Naruto yang sudah sadar dari terkejutnya hanya menatap datar hal itu membiarkan dirinya dipeluk

Kushina memeluk erat Naruto seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Minato, Menma, dan Ino menatap sendu dan prihatin, mereka dapat merasakan perasaan sedih dan haru saat melihat ekspresi bahagia dari Kushina

'Naruto-kun…' Ino mengatupkan kedua tangannya melihat hal tersebut

"Kaa-chan…nii-san…" lirih Menma menatap sendu kaa-sannya yang saat ini tengah melepas rindu dengan Nii-sannya

"Kushina…" gumam Minato melihat hal tersebut, ia mengeraskan rahangnya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya merasa kesal pada dirinya yang tidak dapat mengembalikan keluarganya

"Gomen…Hiks…Gomenasai… Naru…Kaa-san menyesal…. Gomen… telah mengabaikanmu…. Mengacuhkanmu… melupakan hari ulang tahunmu…aku…hiks… Gomennasai.." tangis Kushina pecah saat ia mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang telah menyakiti Naruto, ia benar-benar menyesal atas semua yang telah ia lakukan

"Haaahh….Sudahlah. Jangan menangis lagi" Ujar lembut Naruto yang mengarahkan tangannya mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Kushina

Deg!

Kushina melebarkan matanya terkejut mendapat perlakuan yang tidak ia sangka dari Naruto, ia lalu menatap naruto yang tersenyum lembut padanya, kembali ia melebarkan matanya perlahan air mata mengumpul di pelupuk matanya jatuh kembali kemudian ia memeluk Naruto sangat erat

"E-eh? " pekik Naruto bingung saat dirinya kembali dipeluk erat oleh Kushina

Minato yang melihat itu sempat terkejut melihat Naruto mengusap air mata Kushina, sekarang ia tersenyum senang melihat sepertinya Naruto sudah dapat memaafkan mereka

Ia melangkah mendekati Kushina yang memeluk Naruto lalu menepuk bahunya

"sudahlah Kushina, bukankah kita akan merayakan Ulang tahun Naruto, dan juga merayakan keberhasilannya menjadi Jounin" Ujar Minato menenangkan Kushina, Menma yang mendengar itu tersenyum mengangguk sebelum menyadari sesuatu yang membuat dirinya terperanjat

"tunggu sebentar Otou-san! Aku tidak salah dengar kan? Apa kau tadi bilang JOUNIN?! Ni-nii-san…. Menjadi Jo-jo-jo-jo-jounin?!" teriak menma dengan tatapan tidak percaya menunjuk wajah ayahnya

Minato yang mendengar itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "are? Ahahaha… apa aku tidak memberitahumu Menma? Nii-san mu ini sudah resmi menjadi Jounin dan akan memulai misinya minggu depan" Minato tertawa renyah melihat ekspresi tidak percaya dari anak ke duanya

"EEEEEEEEHHHH?! USO! Aku tidak percaya in… Aku kalah dari Nii-sanku" Menma menunduk dengan aura kelam di atas kepalanya

Kushina yang melihat itu tersenyum senang lalu ia berdiri melepaskan pelukannya membuat Naruto menghela nafas lega

"Itu benar Dattebane! Kau seharusnya mencontoh Nii-sanmu ini" Seru Kushina sambil menepuk surai perak Naruto

Menma yang mendengar itu mendecih kesal dengan genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Minato yang melihat itu tertawa senang, di ikuti Kushina, Menma yang kesal seketika menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya tertawa bahagia

Ino yang sedari tadi melihat percakapan Keluarga Namikaze seketika ikut tertawa senang dan hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Naruto yang menatap ke sekelilingnya

'pesta untukku yah... haaah… terserahlah' batin Naruto pasrah sambil mengendikkan bahunya

Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri menma, mereka semua yang melihat itu seketika terdiam menatap bingung Naruto.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di depan menma

Ctak!

"Ittai!"

Menma meringis memegang dahinya yang sakit saat tiba-tiba saja disentil. Naruto lalu mengalihkan direksi pandangannya pada Ino yang terlihat gugup saat ditatap olehnya

"Hei!"

"Kenapa ada Ino disini?" tanya Naruto mengabaikan protes menma yang sebal dahinya di sentil.

"I-itu…ano…"

Ino yang merasa namanya di sebut menjadi gelagapan salah tingkah

Mendengar itu Kushina menghampiri Ino yang salah tingkah, ia memegang kedua bahu ino agar tidak gugup

"Ah…. Kebetulan sehabis belanja kaa-san bertemu ino. Ino bilang, kamu menyuruhnya kesini kan sehabis makan malam?..." Naruto mengangguk mendengar itu, Kushina lalu melanjutkan perkataannya

"…Nah Okaa-san berinisiatif mengajaknya kesini untuk makan malam bersama kita, sekaligus merayakan keberhasilanmu bersama. Bukankah itu bagus, perempuan secantik Inobisa ikut, ku dengar kalian ini sangat dekat,, ara,,,ara.." Kushina mencubit pipi Ino saat menyebutnya cantik, sedangkan ino diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk malu

Naruto yang mendengar itu mengangguk mengerti, tidak menyadari kalau Kushina tengah menggodanya dengan Ino. Kushina yang melihat itu tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit, sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu

'sepertinya jika diberi sedikit dorongan tidak masalah' Batin Kushina berteriak senang dalam hatinya

Brug!

"Ah…. Tanganku tergelincir"

"eh?"

Ino terkejut saat dirinya tiba-tiba saja terdorong kedepan, ia lalu melirikan matanya kebelakang melihat Kushina tersenyum dengan mengacungkan jempol padanya.

Grep!

Naruto dengan sigap menangkap ino yang terdorong kedepan, menyebabkan ia memeluknya. Ino terdiam, sesaat ia mencium aroma Mint dari tubuh naruto, aroma yang begitu segar itu membuat dirinya merasa tenang, entah kenapa timbul perasaan hangat dalam dirinya, ia tidak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya merasakan rasa tenang dari aroma tubuh Naruto

Menma yang berada di samping ayahnya seketika mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat adegan seperti itu.

Sedangkan Minato tertawa canggung melihat istrinya menyeringai senang dengan kedua matanya berkilat.

'dia terlihat senang sekali…' batin Minato Sweetdrop melihat tingkah istri tercintanya, saat ini ia hanya mengenakan kaos Shinobi berwarna biru tanpa adanya jubah Hokage atau apapun itu

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Ino berada di pelukannya, Ia dapat lihat surai pirang pucat dibawahnya yang terkuncir rapih, aroma harum bunga memasuki indra penciumannya membuat ia memejamkan mata sebentar. Ino yang memiliki tinggi yang hanya sebahu dari Naruto, membuat Naruto harus menunduk untuk menatapnya

'aroma ini menenangkan' ino memejamkan matanya menikmati ketenangan yang ia rasakan

"apa kau akan terus memeluk ku seperti ini, Ino-chan?"

"eh?"

Mendengar itu Ino seketika terlonjak kebelakang membuat ia terlepas dari tubuh Naruto, ia gelagapan merapihkan rambutnya yang tidak berantakan

"a-a-aku…"

Naruto tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit melihat itu, ia melangkahkan langkahnya didepan Ino, lalu mengarahkan telapak tangannya.

Puk!

Ino mendongak saat merasakan tepukan dikepalanya, ia dapat lihat Naruto tersenyum hangat padanya, senyum yang membuat wajahnya memanas dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

"yosh, dengan begini kau semakin cantik, Ino-chan"

Ino memiringkan kepalanya bingung, ia lalu menengok kesamping melihat tampilan dirinya disebuah kaca. Ia saat ini mengenakan celana panjang Shinobi, kaos putih serta jaket ungunya, ia merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya

Ia mengarahkan telapak tangan ke kepalanya menyentuh kelopak bunga yang seperti salju, bunga tersebut sangat indah terlihat bening memantulkan cahaya biru dari bunga tersebut

Ia lalu mengalihkan direksi pandangannya, tersenyum manis pada Naruto seraya tangannya menyentuh bunga tersebut

"Arigatou"

"Doitashimashite" jawab Naruto tersenyum hangat pada Ino

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum, berbagi kebahagiaan masing-masing, dunia disekitar mereka seakan berubah menjadi padang bunga yang indah. Siapapun yang melihat itu akan percaya kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih, hal tersebut membuat siapapun akan iri melihat bagaimana hal sederhana menjadi spesial

"Ekhem! Maaf menganggu kalian tapi lilin ini sudah menunggu untuk kau tiup Naru-chan"

Naruto dan Ino seketika tersentak kaget mendengar suara Kushina menginterupsi mereka berdua. Dengan refleks mereka saling mengalihkan tatapan kearah lain, Naruto lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Ino menunduk malu

'ada apa dengan diriku ini..' batin Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya

Naruto berbalik melihat Kushina yang membawa troli dengan sebuah Kue bertuliskan Namanya beserta tulisan selamat yang tertulis rapih di atas Kuenya. Dengan tersenyum tipis, ia lalu melirikan matanya kebelakang pada Ino lalu dengan cepat tangannya meraih telapak tangan Ino

Tap!

Ino tersentak kaget, ia dapat lihat Naruto tersenyum padanya membuat ia juga mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum. Mereka lalu berjalan menghampiri Kushina dengan kedua tangan saling berpautan

Naruto lalu berdiri menatap lilin ber angka 11 didepannya, ia tersenyum tulus melihat itu, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan Kue ulang tahun dari mereka, sebelumnya ia hanya dapat menggambar kue ulang tahunnya di atas tanah atau menadapat kue tersebut dari Baa-channya, sekarang dihadapannya inilah hal yang selalu ia inginkan saat dulu, namun sekarang waktu sudah berubah itu semua hanyalah kenangan pahit masa lalunya, semua sudah berlalu. Naruto lalu menengok kebelakang melihat Minato dan Kushina

"Arigatou… **Okaa-san, Otou-san"**

 **Deg**

Kushina dan Minato melebarkan matanya terkejut melihat Naruto tersenyum Hangat dengan menyebut mereka Ibu dan Ayah kembali, nafas mereka tercekat, jantung mereka serasa terhenti.

Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya seraya liquid bening mengalir di kedua matanya, sedangkan Minato mengarahkan telapak tangannya mengusap surai perak Naruto

"Arigatou…hiks…Naruto.." lirih Kushina tersenyum bahagia dengan air mata mengalir di kedua matanya

Ia sungguh senang sebagai seorang Ibu kembali di panggil Ibu oleh anaknya, hatinya merasa senang dan bahagia mendengar itu, ia tidak dapat mengungkapkan apa-apa lagi dengan apa yang ia rasakan, semua ini begitu hangat

Minato tersenyum tulus seraya tangannya mengusap surai perak Naruto, sebagai ayah dia telah gagal, tapi mendengar anaknya kembali memanggil ayah pada dirinya, ini benar-benar kembali membuat ia bahagia sebagai seorang Ayah

"tiuplah Naruto" seru Minato dengan tersenyum senang walau terdapat air mata di pelupuk matanya

Menma yang melihat itu melebarkan matanya senang, akhirnya ia dapat melihat Nii-sannya memanggil ibu dan ayah, ia sangat senang merasakan perasaan bahagia dalam keluarganya, setidaknya ia ingin merasakan perasaan bahagia ini sekali lagi. Menma lalu mengacungkan tangannya keatas

"YOSH! Nii-san! Cepat tiup!"

Naruto yang melihat itu mengangguk lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kue yang bertuliskan namanya itu. Kue tersebut begitu cantik dengan banyak hiasan disekitarnya, sepertinya Kushina membuat ini sepenuh hati.

' selama ini aku selalu di hina, di caci, dan di maki, tapi sekarang… hahaha… aku tidak menyangka akan di perlakukan seperti ini… haahh…. Terserahlah'

Fiuhh~

.

* * *

.

Beberapa jam berlalu di kediaman Namikaze. Kunang-kunang sudah mulai terlihat bersinar menjadi panorama alam di Konoha. Selama itu pula Naruto, Ino dan keluarga Namikaze bercanda tawa walau Naruto tidak seceria Menma. mereka seperti keluarga besar yang kembali bersama lagi, semua hal mereka bicarakan untuk membunuh waktu, kegembiraan dan kesenangan mengalir di ruangan tersebut, rasa hangat yang di rasakan Keluarga Namikaze kembali terasa.

Selama itu juga Menma tertawa bahagia, ia berharap kesenangan seperti ini tidak menghilang, rasa hangat yang dirasakannya, ia tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini

.

.

Malam yang dingin di desa Konoha, angin malam berhembus menggoyangkan rimbunan daun yang berguguran, panorama rembulan membingkai setiap mata yang melihatnya, bagaikan kilasan cahaya di setiap mata yang memandangnya.

 **Bukit Hokage**

Tempat tersebut adalah tempat terbaik untuk melihat pemandangan malam Konoha, berhiaskan kunang-kunang dan sebuah pohon Sakura ditempat tersebut. Terlihat Naruto dan Ino berjalan dengan semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Naruto berjalan duluan dengan sebelah tangan di masukan ke dalam saku celananya, sedangkan Ino berjalan dibelakangnya dengan menunduk

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, entah kenapa sehabis makan malam di Kediaman Namikaze, Ino terus diam tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Naruto yang melihat itu tidak mempermasalahkannya hanya saja hal tersebut membuat mereka menjadi canggung

Dibelakang, Ino mencengkram erat ujung bajunya, ia terus menunduk dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, jantungnya sedari tadi terus berdetak kencang apalagi jika ia melihat Naruto, bahkan setiap pandangan mereka bertemu jantungnya serasa terhenti jadinya ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan Naruto, sebab itu juga ia jadi merasa bersalah, ia takut Naruto berfikir macam-macam padanya.

'ada apa dengan diriku ini, kenapa jantungku tidak bisa tenang? Aaahh… aku serasa ingin lari dari sini'

"kita sudah sampai"

Mendengar Naruto berkata seperti itu Ino menghentikan langkahnya di sebelah Naruto, mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping seketika matanya melebar tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia dapat lihat pemandangan Desa Konoha berhiaskan cahaya temaram dari setiap rumah warga, langit malam yang indah dengan sinar rembulan ditemani kelap-kelip bintang yang menghiasinya, serta hal yang membuat ia sangat kaget ialah sebuah Pohon Sakura dengan bunganya yang mulai berguguran, cahaya malam memantulkan warna dari pohon tersebut membuat siapapun akan terpesona dibuatnya

"Wah…. Indah sekali!" teriak Ino senang tanpa sadar ia berlari lalu berputar di bawah pohon Sakura tersebut dengan di kelilingi Bunga-bunga sakura yang berguguran

Naruto yang melihat itu memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum, melihat tingkah Ino yang ceria dan seperti anak kecil itu membuat ia terkekeh pelan, ia terus melihat Ino yang berputar dengan kedua tangan menengadah disertai wajah senangnya, membuat ia kembali tersenyum

"jika dilihat-lihat ia seperti anak kecil dan…. _cantik_ " gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, ia lalu menyentuh lengan kirinya

Poff~

Tak lama tercipta kepulan asap tipis mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari fuin penyimpanannya. Naruto lalu berjalan menghampiri Ino yang masih bermain di bawah pohon Sakura tersebut, di tangan kirinya telah terdapat sebuah benda yang terbuat dari Kayu serta tali senar yang mamanjang (Biola) serta di tangan kanannya, ia memegang sebuah **Bow** yang memang adalah alat untuk menggesek senar di biola agar menghasilkan Suara yang indah

Ino masih berputar dengan tawa bahagianya saat bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan di sekitarnya,angin berhembus membuat surai pirang pucatnya berkibar, ia sangat bahagia melihat pemandangan tersebut, ia tidak menyangka di tempat ini terdapat sebuah pemandangan seindah ini.

"Naruto?" Ino menghentikan mainnya saat dilihatnya Naruto berjalan kearahnya dengan membawa sebuah benda yang ia tidak tau namanya, bahkan ini kali pertama ia melihat benda seperti itu

"Ino-chan, akan aku tunjukan Musik itu untukmu" Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum hangat membuat Ino kembali tersipu lalu mengangguk

Ino berdiri di hadapan Naruto dengan bunga sakura berjatuhan disekitar mereka. cahaya rembulan kemudian menyinari Naruto membuat surai peraknya bersinar indah

' _Naruto….'_ Ino menggenggam erat dadanya dengan kedua tangannya merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdebar cepat

Raut wajah Naruto berubah, tatapannya menjadi serius saat melihat biola yang bersandar di bahu kirinya, jari-jarinya ia posisikan di fingerboard, setelah itu Bow ditangan kanannya ia letakan di disekitar biola

Ino menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bergetar melihat bagaimana seriusnya Naruto saat memegang benda tersebut.

'ia terlihat serius sekali..ia jadi sangat… _tampan_ '

Naruto lalu menarik nafasnya pelan lalu mengembuskannya, setelah itu dengan perlahan ia menggesekan Bow ke senar biola tersebut

 **[** A/N: Musik **Beethoven Romance in F Major** **]**

 **Deg!**

Jantung Ino serasa terhenti, waktu disekitar mereka seakan terhenti, alunan musik dari biola seakan menghipnotisnya, ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Alunan musik tersebut begitu indah terdengar, dunia di sekitar mereka seakan berubah, mereka seperti berada di sebuah taman bunga dengan kelopak bunga berterbangan

"i-ini…"

Ino melebarkan matanya, telapak tangannya menutup mulutnya terperangah. ia terpesona dengan alunan musik tersebut, tidak! Ia terpesona dengan cara Naruto memainkannya. Angin di sekitar mereka behembus kencang membuat surai keduanya berterbangan dengan kelopak bunga sakura mengitari mereka

Naruto tersenyum melihat Ino yang terpukau dengan permainannya, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya mengitari Ino seraya terus memainkan biola tersebut, tak ayal hal tersebut membuat Ino tersadar dan terus menatap Naruto memainkan alat tersebut.

"Bagaimana harimu saat ini?" tanya naruto di sela mainnya

"a-aku.. aku baik, kami menjalankan misi seperti biasa"

"bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?"

"perasaanku?...entahlah aku tidak dapat mengungkapkannya"

Ino terus menjawab pertanyaan Naruto seraya mata aquamarinenya bergetar terpesona dengan permainan Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto terus memainkannya seraya melangkahkan kakinya membuat ia terlihat seperti menari di sekeliling Ino

Angin berhembus tiada hentinya, daun-daun berguguran, bunga sakura yang mekar tersebut berjatuhan satu per satu mengikuti irama musik yang di mainkan Naruto. Tiada kata yang dapat mengungkapkan bagaimana keindahan saat itu, alunan musik tersebut juga terdengar keseluruh penjuru Konoha

Mereka yang berada di jalan konoha seketika menghentikan langkahnya dengan mata terpejam saat mendengar alunan dari Biola tersebut. Dalam hati, mereka bertanya-tanya dari mana musik indah tersebut berasal? siapa yang memainkannya? Namun seakan hanyut dalam perasaan mereka sendiri mereka tidak ingin membuang waktu bertanya seperti itu

"musik yang indah…" gumam Teuchi tanpa sadar mendengar musik tersebut

"wahh…musik yang romantis…" ayame memangku kedua pipinya mendengar musik tersebut, ia memejamkan mata menikmati alunan yang memasuki indra pendengarannya

Kembali pada Naruto yang masih memainkan musik tersebut dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Ino tersenyum lembut mendengar itu, ia memainkan kakinya mengikuti irama yang didengarnya, ia sungguh benar-benar terpesona dengan Naruto, perasaan hangat, senang, dan nyaman dalam dirinya sudah tidak dapat di bendung

.

Waktu terus berlalu, langit di kala itu terlihat lebih indah dari biasanya, cahaya bintang seakan menari mengikuti alunan musik tersebut. Meskipun tanpa sebuah lagu, alunan musiknya sanggup menyentuh relung hati yang paling dalam.

.

Naruto terus memainkannya hingga akhirnya ia menaikan lalu merendahkan nadanya hingga akhirnya selesai. Naruto lalu membuka matanya melihat tidak ada respon sama sekali, namun seketika ia tersenyum lembut melihat Ino menatap dalam dirinya

"e-eto…. Bagaimana permainanku tadi?" tanya Naruto yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Ino tersentak kaget, ia tidak sadar kalau permainan musik tersebut telah selesai, menyadari hal itu ia menjadi gelagapan dengan wajah tersipu malu, ia jadi bingung harus menjawab apa

"e-eeeeh?! A-ano…e-to…"

Naruto yang melihat itu tertawa kecil hingga akhirnya ia tertawa lebar

"hihihihi….Ahahahahahahaha!" tawa Naruto menggema di tempat tersebut

Ino yang menyadari ia di tertawakan seketika merenggut kesal, ia membuang muka dengan mengembungkan pipinya sebal serta kedua tangannya bersidekap

"Hmpf!"

Naruto menghentikan tawanya saat dilihatnya Ino merenggut sebal, ia menghela nafasnya seraya menghilangkan alat musiknya ke dalam fuin penyimpanannya

"Hei? Kau kenapa? Aku kan hanya tertawa tadi. Lagi suruh siapa aku tanya malah diam " ujar Naruto dengan nada bercanda miliknya

Ino yang mendengar itu seketika wajahnya memerah marah, sekarang perasaan marah timbul dalam dirinya, dengan cepat ia menatap marah Naruto disertai telunjuknya menunjuk hidung Naruto

"Enak saja, itu Karena permainanmu sangat bagus, Baka!"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya tersenyum melihat Ino marah padanya, untuknya ino terlihat manis saat marah.

Grep!

Dengan cepat ia menarik ino kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya. Mendekapnya dengan menaruh dagunya di pucuk surai pirang pucat tersebut, memejamkan mata menikmati aroma bunga dari surai pirang pucat gadis cantik didepannya

Ino yang secara tiba-tiba di perlakukan seperti itu hanya dapat terkejut, namun seketika seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Perlahan kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di punggung Naruto, mejamkan mata menyesapi aroma Mint yang di sukainya

"bagaimana permainanku tadi?" tanya kembali Naruto hanya saja kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat lembut

Ino tersenyum dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, ia menyelusupkan kepalanya pada tubuh Naruto, ia menggelengkan kepalanya menikmati kenyamanan tersebut

"Bagus, aku sangat suka" balas Ino yang mengeratkan pelukannya seakan tidak ingin jauh dari Naruto

Naruto tersenyum senang sambil memejamkan matanya, aroma harum yang sangat ia sukai merasuki Indra penciumannya, membuat ia menjadi rilex melupakan semua masalahnya

Mereka berdua berpelukan di bawah Pohon Sakura yang menjadi saksi bisu dalam kejadian indah tersebut. Sang rembulan seakan tersenyum memancarkan sinarnya pada mereka, dan kelap-kelip bintang seakan bertepuk tangan menyaksikan kejadian tersebu

"Naruto…" lirih Ino dalam pelukan Naruto dengan wajah sayu disertai semburat merah di kedua pipinya

"Hm"

"maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

Naruto membuka matanya mendengar itu, lalu kembali terpejam dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya

"janji apa?"

Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya merasa ragu dengan apa yang ingin ia katakan, menarik nafas pelan ia berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian dalam dirinya

"be-berjanjilah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku?"

Naruto seketika tersentak mendengar permintaan Ino, ia menggelengkan kepalanya

"Gomen~"

Mendengar itu seketika liquid bening mengalir dari mata Aquamarine ino, ia menangis dalam diam saat mendapat jawaban seperti itu, mendengar hal kalimat itu ia merasakan sakit di bagian dada kirinya, tetapi dada kirinya tidak berdarah? Kenapa?

"Ja-jadi kau akan meninggalkanku Naruto- _kun_?..hiks.."

Naruto kembali menggelengkan kepalanya di bahu ino, ia memiliki alasan lain kenapa ia tidak dapat menerima janji seperti itu

Ino melebarkan matanya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya bergetar menahan rasa sedih dalam dirinya, dengan perasaan sedih ia terus memukul pelan dada tubuh Naruto

"kalau begitu? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?!...hiks… kalau kau hanya akan meninggalkanku… lebih baik ini semua tidak terjadi…hiks… ini hanya akan menyakitiku Naruto!" teriak ino dengan suara paraunya meluapkan semua kesedihan yang ada dalam dirinya

"Ino?"

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap dalam Ino dengan kedua tangannya menahan bahu Ino.

Ino yang di perlakukan seperti itu melebarkan matanya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh tanya, ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauhkan dirinya

"Ino…."

Naruto menatap dalam mata aquamarine Ino, tatapannya yang melembut membuat Ino yang melihat itu seketika terpaku, ia tidak dapat bergerak, dirinya seakan terhipnotis saat menatap mata safir indah tersebut bertemu pandangannya

Mereka berdua saling terpaku oleh keindahan mata masing-masing. Perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya menatap lembut Ino

"Naruto _-kun_ ~"

Ino menatap Sayu Naruto yang mulai memotong jarak antar dirinya, dirinya serasa tenggelam oleh mata safir Naruto, ia seakan terbang di langit biru yang indah dengan bebasnya, dirinya sudah terkunci oleh Naruto, ia tidak ingin memikirkan apapun atau peduli pada apapun lagi

Wajah keduanya hanya berjarak 5cm membuat mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas masing-masing. Ino memejamkan matanya perlahan

Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis, tangannya lalu terulur mengusap surai pirang pucat yang menghalangi wajah cantiknya itu, bibir ranum Ino terbuka sedikit seakan mengijinkannya untuk mengecup bibir tersebut

"Arigatou Ino-chan untuk selama ini, bersamamu membuat hatiku senang, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan perasaan ini"

mendengar itu tercipta seulas senyum tipis diwajah Ino dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, ia mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dengan matanya yang masih terpejam

Angin kembali berhembus kencang menerbangkan surai mereka berdua yang berbeda warna, Klopak bunga sakura berputar di sekeliling mereka membuat suasana semakin terasa romantis

Naruto lalu memejamkan matanya mendekatkan wajahnya

4cm

.

3cm

.

2cm

.

1cm

"Gomen. Kita sudahi saja permainan ini…."

Dengan cepat Ino membuka matanya saat mendengar kata _'maaf'_ dari Naruto, seketika dirinya terkejut, tubuhnya menegang saat ia melihat sebuah mata merah dengan pola shuriken 6 lengan dengan 3 lengan berputar kenanan dan lainnya berputar kekiri, itu adalah mata **ETM Sharingan** Naruto

"a-apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun? A-ada apa dengan ma-matamu?" tanya ino yang masih terkejut melihat mata tersebut seakan menebar teror bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

"kita sudahi saja permainan ini, mungkin yang kau rasakan seakan nyata, tapi itu semua palsu, semua yang kau rasakan padaku itu semua hanyalah ilusi" jelas Naruto menatap dingin Ino dengan **ETM Sharingan** miliknya yang menyala berputar pelan

Plak!

Ino menepis kedua tangan Naruto yang memegang bahunya, ia melangkah mundur, menggelengkan kepalanya menatap tidak percaya saat dilihatnya raut wajah Naruto berubah dingin, hatinya serasa di tusuk ribuan pedang saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan bahwa semua yang ia rasakan pada Naruto hanyalah ilusi semata, ia tidak dapat mempercayai ini

"Bohong… Kau bohong kan…hiks… itu semua TIDAK BENAR!"

"percayalah semua itu hanyalah ilusi, aku akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala, Ino-chan"

Ino semakin melangkah mundur menjauh dari Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya, ia tidak bisa percaya ini, ia tidak ingin mempercayainya, hatinya sangat sakit sekarang ini ditambah Naruto berkata kalau ia akan mengembalikan semuanya seperti sedia kala, apa maksudnya itu?

"TIDAK!... perasaanku ini nyata, perasaanku padamu itu tulus Naruto-kun…KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENGERTI!"

Naruto tersenyum kecut mendengar itu, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Ino, waktu yang tertawa mereka hari ini, ia marah dalam dirinya

'Terkutuk kau DANZO!'

Naruto menunduk lalu ia menggumamkan sebuah jutsu

" **Mokuton"**

Tanah di pijakan Ino bergetar lalu dengan cepat sulur-sulur kayu bermunculan mengikat dirinya, ia menatap tidak percaya pada Naruto, perlahan liquid bening mengalir dari matanya saat ia melihat Naruto berjalan dengan wajah datar pada dirinya

Tap!

"Naruto _-kun~.."_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya di depan Ino yang saat ini terikat oleh sulur kayunya. Ia menatap sedih Ino, ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, ia menikmati waktunya bersama ino, hanya saja ia tidak mau Ino terjebak oleh perasaan ilusi ini, perasaan ilusi ini hanya akan menyakitinya

"Hiks…hiks…kenapa…hiks…"

"Gomen…"

Naruto mengarahkan tangannya mengusap air mata Ino yang terus keluar. Ino memejamkan matanya merasakan sapuan hangat telapak tangan Naruto

Setelah itu Ino membuka matanya cepat, menatap tajam Naruto

"mari kita bertaruh, akan ku buktikan perasaanku ini bukanlah Ilusi, inget itu Naruto Ootsutsuki!"

Naruto tersenyum mendengar itu, **ETM** **Sharingan** miliknya berputar pelan menatap dalam iris Aquamarine Ino

"Arigatou Ino-chan, Gomenasai…"

"hu'um Daijobu-desu.." balas Ino dengan tersenyum seraya air mata mengalir di kedua matanya

" **Canceling of Illusion"**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Arigatou Naruto-kun…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam yang dingin di Konoha, di sebuah bukit yang mana terdapat patung para Kage Konoha. Terlihat Naruto duduk bersandar pada pohon sakura di belakangnya, ia memejamkan matanya membiarkan deru angin menerpa dirinya membuat surai peraknya berkibar, ia saat ini ingin merasakan ketenangan dalam dirinya

Sedangkan untuk Ino, ia telah mengantarkannya pulang dengan Bunshinnya. Setelah Genjutsu dalam diri ino menghilang, ino lekas tidak sadarkan diri. Oleh karena itu lebih baik ia mengantarkannya pulang, karena besok semua akan berbeda untuk dirinya dan Ino

'aku tau kalau perasaanmu itu tulus. aku tau itu, karena itu…Gomen…'

Naruto menggertakan giginya saat merasakan sakit di bagian dada kirinya, rasa sakit tersebut berbeda dengan rasa sakit karena terluka, rasa sakit ini begitu menyakitkan, perlahan satu tetes air mata mengalir dari matanya

' _Rasanya sakit saat di khianati, tapi rasa sakit ini terasa lebih sakit saat mengkhianati Seseorang'_

' **Kotoamatsukami.** Genjusu yang bagus, Danzo…. Kau sudah keterlaluan, tenang saja saat waktunya tiba aku akan membuatmu beristirahat selamanya' Batin Naruto membuka matanya memperlihatkan ETM Sharingan miliknya yang menyala berputar cepat menebar teror bagi siapapun yang melihatnya

Sring!

Naruto menghilang meninggalkan kilatan hitam di bawah pohon sakura tersebut.

Ia lalu muncul di dalam Hutan dibelakang bukit Hokage, ia dapat lihat seorang Anbu Ne sedang berdiri membelakanginya menatap ke arah Pohon Sakura tempat Naruto bersandar

"Apa?! Dimana dia?" ujar Anbu Ne itu yang terkejut melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang

 **Crash!**

Pluk!

Terdengar suara benda jatuh yang menggelinding di tanah yang merupakan kepala Anbu Ne tersebut yang terpotong.

Naruto berdiri dengan tangan kanannya menggenggam Kusanaginya, bilah pedang yang berlumuran darah menandakan bahwa ialah pelaku pemenggalan Anbu Ne tersebut.

Naruto menatap dingin tubuh tergeletak tak bernyawa di depannya

" **berhenti mengikutiku"**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, dimana hanya terdapat 2 lilin yang berada di sudut ruangan tersebut. Terdapat sebuah kursi yang diduduki oleh seseorang dengan tubuhnya penuh dengan perban hingga menutupi mata kanannya

Ialah Shimura Danzo, pelaku dari Genjutsu Ino, orang yang sangat fanatik dan ambisius. Sejak Naruto menunjukan potensinya saat ujian Kelulusan Academy, ia sangat menginginkan anak itu, di tambah kolaborasinya dengan Uchiha Sasuke membuat ia semakin yakin, jika kedua anak tersebut masuk kedalam Ne maka Ne akan menjadi Shinobi Elite terkuat di daerah elemental, dan Konoha akan semakin disegani

Danzo terus duduk dalam diamnya hingga tiba-tiba saja salah satu Anbu Ne muncul di hadapannya dengan bersimpuh satu kaki

Poff~

"Danzo-sama"

Danzo menyipitkan matanya melihat Anbu tersebut, namun tidak dengan **KI** -nya membuat Anbu didepannya tersentak

"ada apa?"

"Hebi telah gagal dalam menjalankan misi, ia tewas di hutan belakang bukit Hokage" lapor Anbu tersebut berkeringat dingin merasakan tekanan **KI** dari orang didepannya

Danzo membuka matanya menatap kedepan, ia berdecih merasa kesal saat setiap anbu yang di kirimkan untuk memata-matai kedua bocah tersebut selalu tewas

"Kurang ajar, anak itu tidak tahu sopan santun. Hmm… biarlah, aku masih memiliki senjata tera-"

"Hm?" Danzo menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya

'Genjutsuku berhasil dipatahkan, sekuat apa anak itu. Aku harus mendapatkannya, Konoha akan menjadi yang terkuat dengan ia berada di Ne' Batin Danzo menyeringai senang saat mengetahui seberapa kuat Naruto

Ialah perwujudan kegelapan dari Konoha, pria yang selalu ingin menjadi Hokage. Ia selalu melakukan cara yang licik dalam menyelesaikan suatu masalah berbanding terbalik dengan Hokage-Hokage yang ada yang selalu mengutamakan kasih sayang, karena menurutnya itu terlalu naif, seorang Shinobi tidak boleh memiliki Perasaan yang harus di pikirkan adalah misi, misi, dan misi.

"kau boleh pergi" perintah danzo dan dengan itu Anbu didepannya seketika menghilang meninggalkan kepulan Asap

"aku akan mendapatkanmu Naruto, aku akan mendapatkanmu"

 **[** **pengangkatan** **]**


	26. Chuunin Exam: part 1

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

Waktu terus bergulir, tidak ada yang dapat menghentikan sang waktu dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Perubahan selalu terjadi dalam tiap detik, menit, jam, hari, bahkan beberapa tahun pun perubahan trus berlanjut.

Itulah yang terjadi pada sebuah belahan Bumi yang mana terdapat manusia yang menyebut diri mereka Shinobi, mereka memiliki kemampuan unik yang dapat mengendalikan sebuah energi yang mereka sebut Chakra. Apa itu chakra sebenarnya? bagaimana Chakra terlahir? Itu adalah misteri dari Dunia

Apakah kalian pernah berfikir untuk menjelajahi Dunia? Apa yang akan kalian temukan? Hanya ada satu jawaban, kalian akan menyadari kalau kalian bukanlah satu-satunya yang hidup di dunia ini, kalian tidak sendiri.

Bumi, yang kalian pijak ini begitu luas. Kalian akan menemukan berbagai macam hal jika kalian menjelajah bumi ini.

Elemental Nation, tempat kalian ini bukanlah seberapa dibandingkan yang ada diluar sana, kalian hanyalah salah satu bagian dari bumi ini, masih banyak tempat yang harus kalian jelajahi jika kalian mengetahui itu.

Tapi selalu ingat ini, Kalian tidaklah sendiri di Dunia ini.

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Wusshh…

"kau ternyata ada disini dobe? "

"yah… kau tau, tempat ini sejuk jadi aku memutuskan untuk membaca buku disini"

Di atas bukit patung Hokage, Naruto tertidur tenang membaca bukunya, sampai ketika Sasuke muncul di sebelahnya. Tempat yang sangat sejuk memang menjadi tempat Favoritnya untuk membaca buku dan Sasuke tau akan hal itu.

Bukit Hokage sesuai namanya, ini adalah tempat dimana patung wajah para Kage Konoha diukir, sebuah monumen bersejarah bagi Desa Konoha sebagai penghormatan mereka untuk mereka yang memimpin Konoha hingga sekarang.

"kau selalu membaca buku itu, bukankah kita berhasil menyelesaikan misteri di buku tersebut"

Itulah yang di katakan Sasuke saat melirik buku yang di baca Naruto. Ia mendengus menatap remeh Sasuke

"jangan remehkan sebuah Buku, berkat ini kita berhasil bertemu 'mereka' diluar Elemental Nation. Kau pun juga sempat terkejut saat bertemu salah satu dari mereka bukan hahahaha…."

"yah itu karena 'mereka' memiliki telinga yang panjang dan umur yang sangat panjang. Bukankah itu seperti mereka hampir abadi. Siapapun akan terkejut"

Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto, mengabaikan sahabatnya yang menertawai dirinya. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar oleh karena itu Naruto menghentikan tawanya, ia tersenyum menatap langit cerah diatasnya

"yah, selain itu ada juga 'mereka' yang bercahaya dapat terbang, bukankah itu unik?! Aku sempat mengira mereka kunang-kunang sebelum salah satu dari mereka hinggap di hidungku"

Dengan antusias Naruto menceritakan pengalamannya dengan Sasuke saat mereka bertemu oleh 'Mereka' yang berada diluar Elemental Nation

Yah hari yang cerah ini mereka menikmati liburan mereka dengan bersenda gurau di atas patung Hokage. Mereka telah menjadi Jounin, sudah pasti mereka memiliki banyak sekali kesibukan misi dan sebagainya oleh karena itu mereka memanfaatkan momen berharga ini.

Tiga tahun yang lalu mereka hanyalah seorang Genin biasa, itulah yang orang lain lihat dalam diri mereka, kenyataannya mereka berdua merupakan orang besar yang memimpin sebuah Negara bentukan mereka berdua, Negara yang sangat kuat yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya.

Banyak yang berubah selama itu, mereka sebagai Jounin telah berhasil menyelesaikan berbagai macam misi dengan hasil yang sempurna, bahkan jika Hokage menempatkan mereka berdua dalam satu misi akan menciptakan pasangan yang tak terkalahkan, oleh karena itulah Hokage dan Para Shinobi Konoha memberikan Gelar "White Shadow" untuk Naruto, "Black Crimson" untuk Sasuke.

Sebuah gelar yang unik sesuai untuk mereka yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Selain itu juga masih banyak hal terjadi dalam tiga tahun yang sudah terlewati ini.

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Di sebuah jalan konoha yang mana terdapat banyak sekali orang yang melakukan kegiatan transaksi jual beli atau bahkan sekedar berjalan-jalan. Jalan tersebut penuh dengan hiruk pikuk masyarakatnya, terutama sebuah kelompok dengan tiga orang pria dan satu orang wanita tersebut

"hari ini enaknya makan apa ya?"

Mereka semua menatap Chouji yang memegang perutnya merasa lapar. Ino yang sedari tadi terlihat tidak tahan melihat tingkah Chouji yang hanya mementingkan makannya saja

"cho~uji! Apa di kepalamu hanya ada makanan saja Hah?! Kita harus melaporkan misi kita tau"

"habisnya aku sudah sangat lapar~"

"Hah?! Bukankah tadi kau sudah makan, malah diantara kita hanya kau yang membawa bekal sangat banyak"

Ino menunjuk-nunjuk perut gendut Chouji dengan perasaan kesal, sebab dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha Chouji memakan banyak sekali makanan saat istirahat di sebuah kedai dan sebelum berangkat pun tasnya hanya terisi banyak sekali makanan

Asuma menatap canggung murid di depannya, ia sebagai Jounin pembimbing tidak mungkin tidak bertindak saat melihat murid geninnya bertengkar, ia lalu berkata

"Maa..maa… sudahlah Ino, Chouji hanya merasa lapar saja, tidak perlu marah-marah seperti itu"

"Hmpf"

"Mendokusai~"

Percakapan tersebut di akhiri dengan kalimat membosankan Shikamaru terhadap Ino yang memalingkan wajahnya dengan pipi menggembung, serta Chouji yang menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu mengeluarkan Snack dari kantung di bajunya, bagaimana kau bisa makan lagi seperti itu?

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Bangunan Hokage yang merupakan pusat dari pemerintahan yang ada di Konoha, sebuah tempat dimana Hokage menjalankan tugasnya dan bagaimana ia mengatur para Shinobi Konoha. Di ruangan Khusus Hokage terdapat sekelompok Genin yang saat ini berdiri didepan meja Hokage

(Mereka semua memakai pakaian yang sama saat mereka Genin, Terkecuali Menma yang mengenakan celana Shinobi berwarna biru, Kaos Biru Gelap dengan jaket abu-abu tanpa lengan melapisinya)

"Jadi bagaimana misinya Kakashi?"

"misi berjalan sukses Hokage-sama, walau terdapat sedikit kendala, kerja sama kami berhasil mengatasinya"

Hokage mengangguk, seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Menma yang menampilkan hawa permusuhan pada orang di sebelahnya

"Arrghh! Bisakah kau hentikan senyum mu itu, Sai. Dan sebelumnya, Lemparan Kunai mu hampir mengenai kepalaku, Kau tau Itu!"

"ahahaha…. Terima kasih Menma-kun. Aku senang kau menyukainya"

"itu bukan Pujian ! dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya sama sekali dattebayo!"

"Me-menma…. Aku tau kau tidak menyukainya( _aku pun sama)_. Tapi gara-gara kecerobohanmu juga kita hampir terbunuh! Kau ingat itu"

Sakura mencoba menengahi Menma yang terlihat kesal dengan Sai, namun ia juga menyalahkan Menma yang dengan cerobohnya hampir terkena jebakan oleh Musuh.

Menma merasakan 'jleb' dalam dadanya saat sakura tidak membelanya sama sekali

"Sa-sakura-chan…"

"ahaha… Sepertinya jidat lebar mu semakin berguna Sakura-chan"

Sai berkata dengan senyum tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali, seakan yang dikatakannya sudah biasa

Twich!

"akan ku bunuh Kau Sai!"

Minato menatap kembali Kakashi yang menatap dirinya seakan berkata, 'seperti itulah'. Minato menghela nafasnya, apa yang terjadi dengan genin saat ini? Itulah yang dipikirkannya

Minato memijat keningnya memikirkan selama tiga tahun ini Team 7 yang baru dengan Sai mengganti posisi Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menjalankan berbagai macam Misi tingkat D sampai A, walau semua misi itu berhasil mereka selesaikan tapi selalu ada perselisihan seperti yang terjadi didepannya

Walau hal itu tidak mengganggu kerja sama mereka saat menjalankan misi.

Ckrek!

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatian pada pintu yang terbuka, pertengkaran yang seharusnya terjadi langsung terhenti saat seseorang masuk keruang Hokage

"Hokage-sama"

"Oh Kalian Team 10, Asuma silahkan laporkan misi kalian"

"Ha'I"

Mereka berjalan menuju depan meja Hokage

"Yo Shikamaru, kau terlihat malas seperti biasanya hahaha…"

"ha? Yah aku memang seperti ini mau bagimana lagi"

Shikamaru tidak mengelak sama sekali saat Menma menyebut dirinya 'malas', entah karena apa tapi ia tidak keberatan di sebut malas

"Menma, apa kau mau ikut? kami akan makan di kedai Yakiniku"

"Benarkah? Ok aku ikut"

Seperti biasa mereka merencanakan untuk makan bersama di Kedai Yakiniku tempat kesukaan Chouji, yah Mereka Menma, Chouji, dan Shikamaru merupakan sahabat akrab

"bagaimana dengan pendekatanmu dengan Sasuke? Sudah kuduga orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa menaklukan hatinya, bukan begitu? Jidat"

"heh! Kau meremehkanku, yah walau sulit sekali sekarang untuk bertemu dengannya tapi aku yakin cintaku ini akan tersampaikan padanya, ingat itu baik-baik. Ino pig"

Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura saat menyapanya, dengan seringai mengejeknya ia berkata demikian. Namun Sakura menunjukkan optimismenya yang tak tergoyahkan

"lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto? kau dekat dengannya kan? Gimana? Gimana? Aku ingin tahu perkembangannya"

"haaah… berulang kali aku katakan kalau aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya. Aku akui ia terlihat keren karena sudah menjadi Jounin bersama Sasuke. tapi itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya, bahkan tidak pernah terfikir olehku untuk suka padanya Sakura.."

" kau semakin aneh saja ino. tapi asal kau tidak mengganggu kisah cintaku itu tidak masalah"

Itulah yang dikatakan Sakura dengan senyumnya pada sahabat di depannya yang juga ikut tersenyum.

Minato tersenyum melihat interaksi para genin di depannya, ia menjadi semakin percaya kalau masa depan Konoha akan cerah bersama mereka. Asuma menatap Hokage yang kembali memperhatikannya

"team 10 berhasil mengawal pedagang Negara Tea, walau di perjalanan kami bertemu para bandit dan beberapa missing-nin, berkat kerja sama tim kami berhasil mengatasinya"

"hmm… hasil yang bagus, kita mendapat beberapa hadiah perdagangan dari pedagang Negara Tea. Kerja bagus Team 10"

Minato membaca berkas laporan yang diberikan Asuma di tangannya, ia tersenyum senang dengan hasil yang memuaskan tersebut. Mereka yang melihat Asuma melaporkan misinya kembali bersikap tegap pada Hokage didepan mereka

""Ha'I Hokage-sama""

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Di jalan Konoha, setelah Hokage menerima laporan misi Team 7 dan Team 10, saat ini Menma, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, dan Sakura terlihat berjalan dengan santainya, seperti yang kita ketahui mereka hendak menuju Kedai Yakiniku untuk makan siang, atas usulan Chouji itu sekarang mereka pergi

Menma, Shikamaru, dan Chouji berjalan di belakang Sakura dan Ino yang terlihat asik mengobrol soal wanita

"Menma, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?"

"kau mau bertanya apa Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru melirikan matanya kesekitar, wajah malasnya berubah menjadi serius. Menma menelan ludahnya melihat itu

'Glup'

"apa kau sudah tau kalau sebentar lagi akan diadakan ujian Chuunin?"

"o-oh kukira kau akan bertanya apa. Membuat aku gugup saja, ya Kakashi-sensei telah memberi tahu kami sebelumnya, memang kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh?"

Shikamaru mendekatkan dirinya untuk berbisik di telinga Menma. Chouji yang sedari tadi hanya berjalan dengan memakan Snack ditangannya mendekatkan dirinya, raut penasarannya terlihat jelas di wajahnya

Setelah mengatakan apa yang ingin di katakannya, shikamaru menjauhkan dirinya dan kembali berjalan santai

"HA?! Ka-Kau tidak bercanda kan Shikamaru?!"

Shikamaru mengendikan bahunya menjawab pertanyaan menma yang terkejut. Chouji menghela nafasnya karena ia tidak dapat mendengar apa yang di katakan Shikamaru

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Sakura dan Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya kebelakang saat mendengar teriakan Menma. Namun bagaikan angin lalu mereka diabaikan

"kau pasti bercanda, di saat seperti ini kau bilang?"

"terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, tou-san ku telah memberitahu hal itu pada Tou-san mu. Jika kau tidak percaya lihatlah sekitar"

Mereka semua mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar jalan Konoha yang sangat ramai tersebut, terdapat banyak sekali orang tidak seperti biasanya, terutama beberapa orang yang memiliki ikat kepala selain lambang Konoha

"kau benar Shikamaru, tapi ini akan berbahaya bagi Konoha bukan? Apa sebaiknya kita bertindak?"

"tidak, tidak tidak. Melakukan tindakan sekarang hanya akan sangat merugikan, aku tau Tou-san mu akan memikirkan matang-matang hal ini dan tidak mengambil tindakan tergesa-gesa"

"hmm… aku mengerti. Tapi tidak akan kubiarkan mereka berbuat seenaknya"

Menma mengadu kepalan tangannya dengan tatapan berambisi, keyakinan yang besar dalam dirinya sungguh mengagumkan.

Sakura dan Ino hanya mengendikan bahu mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang dibicarakan para lelaki dibelakang mereka

"mereka membicarakan apa?"

"entah, aku tidak tahu, mungkin bicara tentang latihan"

"eeeeeh? Bukankah kau setim dengan Shikamaru?"

Sakura melihat Ino dengan raut wajah terkejut, sedangkan Ino hanya menghela Nafasnya lelah, dengan raut putus asa ia melihat jalanan dibawahnya

"haaah… aku pun bingung bisa terbiasa dengan mereka. terutama jalan fikiran Shikamaru yang sulit di tebak itu"

Chouji yang berada di samping Shikamaru merasa jengah karea hanya ia yang satu-satunya lelaki disitu yang tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan kedua temannya

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?! Sungguh, hanya aku yang tidak mengerti sama sekali"

Mendengar itu Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lalu mendekatkan dirinya berbisik ditelinga Chouji, dan seperti Menma, ia juga mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama dengan Shikamaru

"Benarkah itu Shikamaru?!"

"itu memang benar, walau ini hanya hipotesis ku, kuharap itu tidak terjadi, dan kalian berhati-hatilah karena akan merepotkan"

Menma mengangguk mengerti disertai senyum cerianya. Chouji tidak seperti Menma, ia tetap asik memakan snacknya seakan melupakan apa yang tadi dikatakan Shikamaru.

"apa yang merepotkan itu Shikamaru?"

Tidak seperti yang mereka duga, menghentikan langkahnya. mereka semua terdiam melihat seseorang menghampiri mereka dari sisi jalan yang lain, di sertai senyuman surai peraknya berkibar, berbanding terbalik dengan rekan disampingnya yang terus memasang wajah datar

Dengan tinggi 172 cm Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat berjalan santai tak lupa seragam Jounin melekat di tubuh mereka, hal itu membuat orang-orang disekitar mereka menjadi terdiam akibat pancaran pesona yang mereka keluarkan membuat semua orang menatap takjub serta terpesona terutama kaum hawa

Sakura merasakan wajahnya memanas serta rona merah tak kala melihat Sasuke yang berjalan menghampiri mereka, Menma terdiam dengan dengan wajah terkejut disertai mulut terbuka menatap sedikit keatas untuk melihat wajah Naruto didepannya

"ck, Mendokusai"

Naruto menengok kesamping melihat Shikamaru mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah lain, ia tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak Shikamaru seraya menunduk untuk mendekatkan mulutnya di samping Shikamaru

"bukankah karena merepotkan, lebih baik tidak di bicarakan Shikamaru"

"seperti biasanya, kau selalu datang di saat tidak tepat"

Naruto menjauhkan wajahnya melihat Shikamaru menatap malas dirinya membuat ia terkekeh. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Menma yang masih menatap dirinya

"Lama tidak bertemu Menma"

"Ni-Nii-san! Ka-kau…. Tinggi"

Naruto menatap bingung Menma, ia menengok kebelakang melihat Sasuke lalu mengukur dengan telapak tangan tingginya dengan Sasuke

"hmm… aku tidak terlalu memikirkan itu, mungkin karena banyaknya misi yang aku dan teme jalani membuat kami cepat tumbuh"

"O-oh begitu"

Menma tertawa renyah saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia tidak habis fikir, setelah sekian lama ia tidak bertemu, mereka bertemu di jalan, dan lagi hal itu mengejutkan dirinya, karena terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah sekitar setahun yang lalu, itupun karena Naruto harus melaporkan keberhasilan misinya dan kebetulan Teamnya akan menerima sebuah misi

[ **AN:** Perlu diketahui rata-rata tinggi Team Rookie 11 adalah 150-160 cm kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang tumbuh dengan cepat]

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam dengan wajah datarnya disamping Naruto, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa Sasuke setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke…-kun?"

"Hm?"

Sasuke menatap Sakura di samping kirinya yang terlihat malu-malu dengan menautkan kedua jari telunjuknya serta semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Namun sepertinya Sasuke berfikir lain, apa anak ini sakit? Itulah yang dipikirkannya

"jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, cepatlah katakan"

Sakura berjengit kaget saat balasan dinginlah yang ia terima, menarik nafasnya ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya

"Sasuke-kun apa kau ada waktu? Kita akan ke kedai Yakiniku saat ini, apa kau mau ikut Sasuke-kun?"

"Heee… Hanya Sasuke? Apa aku tidak di ajak Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menatap dingin Naruto yang memasuki pembicaraannya dengan Sasuke, ia dengan cepat menggandeng lengan kiri Sasuke dengan erat sambil dirinya menatap rendah Naruto

"cih, untuk apa aku mengajak mu? Kau hanyalah anak yang dibuang keluarga Namikaze. menyingkirlah jangan ikut campur. Jika kau ingin ikut mintalah yang lain mengajakmu. Aku hanya ingin bersama Sasuke-kun ku, bukan begitu Sasuke-kun?"

Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, Menma mengepalkan telapak tangannya menatap marah Sakura, sedangkan Naruto tetap tersenyum menanggapi hal itu.

"hm? Begitu rupanya, yah tidak masalah lagipula aku juga sibuk"

Naruto terlihat tidak marah sama sekali, ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seakan mengatakan 'mau gimana lagi'

Lalu direksi pandangannya ia alihkan pada Ino yang menatap penasaran dirinya, ia tersenyum melihat itu

"Lama tidak berjumpa Ino-chan"

"eh?"

Ino tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja dirinya disapa, ia menatap wajah tampan Naruto yang tersenyum padanya, lalu ia membalasnya dengan tersenyum seakan tidak terpengaruh oleh pesona Naruto

"aku juga, Naruto"

"eh? Bukannya kau dulu memanggilnya dengan suffix _–Kun_ bahkan kau terlihat dekat sekali dengan Naruto, Ino?"

Ino terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Chouji, ia mencoba menjelajah ingatannya namun yang ia temukan tidak pernah sama sekali ia memanggil Naruto dengan suffix, ia juga merasa ingatannya tentang Naruto semuanya kabur, ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba melupakan itu semua lalu dengan cepat ia menjawab

"apa ang kau bicarakan, aku tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan suffix seperti itu. Apa makanan mulai merusak otakmu itu chouji"

Chouji yang kini terlihat bingung dengan tingkah Ino yang menatap malas dirinya

"tapi dulu kau dekat sekali dengannya, malah kupikir kalian punya hubungan spesial"

"ahahaha… sudahlah Chouji, oh iya akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat semakin gendut saja"

"!"

Mereka kecuali Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar Naruto mengatakan Chouji Gendut, Shikamaru terlihat bekeringat dingin melihat Chouji menundukan kepalanya hingga matanya tertutup rambutnya

Naruto sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan kata-katanya, ia hanya tetap tersenyum dengan memiringkan kepalanya melihat chouji yang menunduk

"Cho-chouji…"

Ino terlihat khawatir melihathal itu. Chouji mengangkat kepalanya menatap marah Naruto lalu ia menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang yang membesar 4x lipat setelah itu mengarahkan kepalan tangan itu pada Naruto

"AKU TIDAK GENDUT!"

Tap!

"yare… Yare… semangat berlebihan itu tidak baik lho"

Naruto mengatakan itu sambil telapak tangan kirinya dengan mudah menahan kepalan tangan Chouji yang hendak memukulnya. Sekali lagi mereka harus kembali tercengang melihat Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja setelah menahan pukulan itu, bahkan posisinya tidak berubah sama sekali

"apa tujuanmu? Terutama Ino, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya kekanan pada Shikamaru yang menatap tajam dirinya. Mengabaikan Chouji yang meringis merasakan nyeri pada tangannya saat dilepas oleh Naruto, dan Ino terlihat membantu memeriksa tangan Chouji

"apa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang aneh? Orang lain mungkin tahu jawabannya, aku pun ingin berterima kasih padanya"

Shikamaru menghela nafasnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak perduli, sedangkan Naruto hanya mengendikan bahunya

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang sedang menggandeng lengan kirinya dengan tatapan dingin, lekas saja ia melepas paksa lengan kirinya dari Sakura membuat gadis itu terkejut

"eh?"

"menyingkirlah sebelum aku menghabisimu.."

Sakura melebarkan matanya saat dilihatnya merah dengan tiga tomoe berputar cepat seakan menebar teror bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya, ia melangkah mundur dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar

"Sa-sasuke-kun~"

"apa urusan kita disini sudah selesai?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto menatap Menma didepannya, yang kembali menatap dirinya dengan perasaan bersalah atas perkataan Sakura sebelumnya

"Ni-Nii-san… aku…"

Puk!

"berlatihlah lebih keras jika kau ingin sepertiku, walau itu sepertinya mustahil bagimu"

Walau sempat terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto mengusap surai merahnya, mendengar kalimat Nii-sannya Menma menepis lengan Naruto dikepalanya, dengan tatapan berambisi ia menatap langsung Safir biru Naruto

"akan aku buktikan aku bisa melampauimu Nii-san"

'Ck, dasar bodoh'

Itulah pikir Sasuke saat mendengar deklarasi semacam itu dari Menma, karena ia tau kenyataan sebenarnya kemampuan Naruto, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak dapat untuk sekedar seimbang dengan sahabatnya itu

"hahaha… ya ya ya… berjuanglah. Kalau begitu kami duluan, Jaa"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto dan Sasuke pergi kearah lain, jalan yang mereka tuju mengarah pada Gedung Hokage, sepertinya mereka memiliki keperluan disana

"kenapa kita harus menyapa mereka? bukankah selama ini kau menyarankan untuk menghindari mereka? bahkan mulut Haruno dengan lancang menghinamu, jika bukan karena misi sudah aku buat ia lupa telah memiliki mulut"

"maa..maa… tenanglah, biarkan mereka berkoar sesuka mereka, karena pada akhirnya kita yang tertawa di akhir. aku sudah menduga hal ini, kalau segel Kyuubi mulai melemah, sepertinya Menma menjadi sering menggunakan chakranya"

"Hn"

"Shikamaru, sesuai dirinya, otak cerdasnya dapat mengetahui sesuatu tentang perubahan Ino. tapi biarlah, nanti juga ia tahu jawabannya"

"Hn"

"sebentar lagi misi kita selesai. Kita harus secepatnya menutup mata tua bangka itu"

"Hn"

"kau, apa kau tau. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin menyebalkan"

"Hm"

'benar-benar Uchiha' itulah yang Naruto pikirkan dengan berjalan serta raut wajahnya seperti topeng Noh saat melihat raut datar khas Uchiha Sasuke

Setelah kepergian mereka, melihat punggung Naruto dan Sasuke, mereka menatap takjub. Sepertinya Jounin sangat pantas untuk mereka, bahkan pukulan Chouji tidak berarti apa-apa.

"ugh… ia bisa menahan pukulanku seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Kuat sekali Naruto itu"

"Chouji… apa tanganmu tidak apa-apa?"

"tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Naruto hanya menahan saja, aku bersyukur ia tidak melawan balik"

"yah seperti yang kalian tahu. Mereka adalah lulusan terbaik Generasi kita, bahkan ayahku juga terkesan dengan mereka berdua"

Mereka semua merasakan kekaguman pada Naruto dan Sasuke. Mengabaikan Menma yang menghampiri Sakura terlihat raut kemarahan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Nii-san ku! Sakura?!"

"apa urusanmu?! Lagi pula yang aku katakan itu benar. Jadi kau tidak berhak berteriak marah seperti itu"

"Sakura…"

"ck. Ini merepotkan"

"ka-kalian, bisakah berhenti bertengkar seperti ini? Lihat, semua orang memperhatikan kalian"

Semua orang di jalan menatap mereka, terdapat bisik-bisik diantara mereka yang berhenti hanya untuk sekedar melihat Menma dan Sakura bertengkar

"apa yang terjadi?"

"entahlah, sepertinya masalah anak muda"

"ya ampun, anak muda jaman sekarang selalu berlebihan, tidak seperti jamanku saat muda"

"kau sudah tua sekarang. Bisa aku pesan buah ini dan yang ini juga"

"oh silahkan-silahkan, sini akan aku bungkus untuk anda"

Mereka semua menatap Khawatir Menma dan Sakura yang bertengkar, Chouji bergegas menghampiri Menma untuk menenangkannya dan Ino menghampiri Sakura namun tangannya di tepis olehnya

"sudah. Kalian pergilah, aku mau langsung pulang"

Sakura hendak pergi namun Ino kembali menahannya

"Sakura tunggu!"

"Ino, aku ingin istirahat.."

Sakura kembali melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka semua. Shikamaru terlihat menghela nafasnya lalu menepuk pundak Menma yang sedang bergetar marah

Puk!

"ayo, mungkin lembutnya daging yakiniku dapat membuatmu tenang"

"itu saran yang bagus Shikamaru. Aku akan menunjukanmu cara memakan Yakiniku terbaru"

Chouji dan Shikamaru berusaha menghibur Menma, lalu mereka semua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Kedai Yakiniku

Sementara Sakura terus berjalan dengan kegelisahan, menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasakan sakit dalam dirinya

'kenapa Sasuke-kun seperti itu? Apa perasaanku belum cukup? apa ia tidak menyadari kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya'

Namun seketika raut kekesalan tercipta di wajahnya

'ini semua karena Naruto no Baka, ia selalu bersama Sasuke-kun. Membuatku sulit untuk dekat dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak akan memaafkan dia'

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Di dalam Ruang Hokage. Terdapat banyak sekali Jounin berkumpul termasuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka semua sepertinya hendak membicarakan sesuatu yang penting, itu dapat terlihat dari bagaimana Hokage mereka membaca setiap berkas laporan

"aku mengumpulkan kalian saat ini untuk membahas soal ujian Chuunin yang akan di selenggarakan 5 hari lagi…"

Mereka semua terdiam memperhatikan Hokage mereka berbicara. Tidak ada yang berniat menyela sama sekali, lalu Yondaime kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya

"… seperti yang kalian tahu, Konoha menjadi Tuan Rumah diselenggarakannya ujian Chuunin kali ini. Dan kita sudah mendapat beberapa daftar peserta dari desa lain, namun bukan hanya itu pembahasan kita, kita juga harus mempertimbangkan keamanan mengingat Ujian kali ini kita rentan terhadap penyerangan dari luar. Apa kalian memiliki saran untuk ujian Chuunin tahun ini? Serta keamanannya? Aku akan memutuskannya setelah mendengar saran kalian"

Mereka semua mencoba berfikir apa saran yang akan mereka berikan saat ujian Chuunin nanti, tapi mereka semua melihat kebelakang, disana terdapat Jounin yang mengangkat tangannya hendak menyampaikan sesuatu

"ya, Ibiki. Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Ha'I Hokage-sama. menurutku sebelum ujian tahap pertama kita dapat mencoba menguji peserta dengan Genjutsu, untuk mengetes apakah mereka dapat menyadari sebuah Genjutsu atau tidak"

"apa menurutmu itu tidak berlebihan?"

Kurenai bertanya padanya karena menurutnya memasang Genjutsu sebelum Ujian memang efektif tapi itu dapat mengurangi jumlah peserta.

"bisa kau jelaskan Ibiki?"

"Ha'i. menurut saya itu tidak berlebihan mengingat ini ujian chuunin, dan mereka harus memiliki kepekaan tinggi, dalam hal ini Genjutsu skala ringan lah yang kita gunakan, mungkin kita dapat mengelabui mereka dengan menyamarkan ruang ujian, mengingat ujian pertama itu ujian tertulis, saya mengajukan diri untuk menjadi kepala pengawasnya. Tentunya saya akan menyeleksi mereka dengan tepat, Ini untuk melatih intelegensi mereka"

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti dengan yang di jelaskan Ibiki, Yondaime tersenyum tipis melihat saran tersebut, menurutnya ini bisa disebut permainan kecil sebelum yang sesungguhnya dimulai.

"saran yang bagus, kalau begitu akan kuserahkan ujian pertama padamu Ibiki"

"Ha'I Hokage-sama"

Naruto berjalan menuju jendela dibelakang Hokage, tepatnya di samping sandaime. Para Jounin pun ikut memperhatikan tingkah Naruto dengan raut kebingungan

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?"

"ah Hokage-sama. saya hanya membuka jendela ini, karena udara di luar sangat sejuk"

"Naruto, meskipun begitu kau tidak boleh mengabaikan Hokage-sama. Alasanmu tidak dapat diterima sama sekali"

Kakashi menegur Naruto yang terlihat hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak ada raut penyesalan di wajahnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil lalu dengan sangat cepat ia melemparkan Kunainya keluar jendela

Swing!

Kembali mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Naruto, namun mereka juga cukup terkejut melihat seberapa cepatnya Naruto melempar Kunai

"lemparan Kunaimu cepat seperti biasanya?"

Naruto melihat sandaime disampingnya dan hanya tersenyum senang karena itu.

"yah aku pikir aku tadi berhasil mengenai seekor tikus"

"Naruto, apa urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengalihkan tatapannya pada Minato yang terlihat menatap datar dirinya. Lalu dengan santainya ia kembali ketempatnya disamping Sasuke

"Ha'I Ha'I…. aku sudah selesai. Silahkan di lanjutkan"

"sikapmu itu tidak pernah berubah Naruto"

"yah aku memang begini adanya, asuma-senpai"

Asuma hanya tersenyum kecil melihat itu, tidak hanya dirinya. Hampir mereka semua Jounin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Naruto, mereka semua mengerti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Bahkan Yondaime dan Sandaime tersenyum kecil

Setelah itu mereka kembali membicarakan soal Ujian Chuunin. memang selama tiga tahun ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah akrab dengan Jounin lainnya dan mereka semua mulai terbiasa dengan sikap aneh Naruto, mereka mengetahui apa yang Naruto lakukan tadi

Terlihat di sebuah dahan pohon yang berjarak 150 meter dari Gedung Hokage. di mana Kunainya tertancap disebuah lengan seseorang yang mengenakan jubah hitam, namun bukannya meringis sakit tapi ia menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian diwajahnya. Ia terlihat tidak terlalu memikirkan lengannya, namun dirinya yang diketahui adalah masalahnya

"tak kusangka ia bisa menemukanku. Orochimaru-sama tidak salah tertarik padanya, lebih baik sekarang aku kembali. Para Anbu mulai menuju kesini"

Dengan kacamata bulatnya yang berkilat ia menghilang dengan Shunsinnya meninggalkan beberapa dedaunan ditempatnya. Seperti yang dikatakan oleh Hokage, konoha sedang terancam oleh serangan dari desa lain di Ujian Chuunin kali ini

Tentu saja Ruang Hokage dilengkapi sebuah Kekkai penghalang Suara, sehingga orang luar tidak dapat mendengarnya, namun Naruto mengetahui seorang penguntit itu hal yang bagus

'seperti biasanya, sensornya menakjubkan'

Itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang termasuk Kakashi, ia yang dulu pernah menjadi Senseinya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dari balik maskernya, belakangan ini Naruto sudah mulai tidak menunjukan sikap dinginnya, hal itu sangat kontras sekali terlihat dari caranya yang mulai tersenyum pada semua orang

'anda berhasil sensei'

Minato hanya tersenyum kecil menjawab tatapan Kakashi, walau tak seberapa ia berhasil membuat anak yang telah ia telantarkan kembali tersenyum pada keluarganya, walau Naruto tetap tidak ingin tinggal dengan keluarganya tapi ia sudah bersyukur karena selama tiga tahun ini Naruto seperti membuka dirinya, itu terlihat dari Istrinya Kushina memberikan bekal untuk Naruto menjalankan misi dan diterimanya dengan senang hati.

'yah… benar apa kata sandaime, tidak perlu terburu-buru, biar waktu yang menjawabnya'

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, akhirnya diskusi itu selesai, dan saat ini Hokage telah menerima susunan panitia penyelenggara Ujian Chuunin, Minato membaca semua itu di tangannya, raut senang tercipta di wajahnya, ia kembali melihat para Jounin di depannya

"baiklah, aku akan menyebutkan susunan panitia penyelenggara ujian Chuunin sebagai berikut…"

Pimpinan: Hokage (Minato Namikaze)

Penasihat: Sandaime Hokage (Hiruzen Sarutobi)

Kepala Pengawas Ujian Pertama: Morino Ibiki (kepala Divisi Intelligent)

Beserta jajarannya

Kepala Pengawas Ujian Kedua: Gekko Hayate

Beserta jajarannya

Kepala pengawas Ujian Ketiga: Shiranui Genma

Beserta jajarannya

Kepala Keamanan Ujian Chuunin : Ootsutsuki Naruto (Kepala divisi Keamanan)

Uchiha Sasuke (Wakil Kepala divisi Keamanan)

Beserta jajarannya

DLL

"Haaah… Kenapa harus aku?"

Naruto mengeluh dengan menghela nafasnya, menurunkan bahunya lemas. Shikaku disampingnya hanya menepuk pundaknya dengan berkata

"sudahlah itu tugasmu sebagai anak Muda, bersemangatlah seperti Guy"

Tunjuk Shikaku pada seonggok makhluk serba hijau yang saat ini matanya mengobarkan api semangat. Raut aneh muncul diwajahnya saat melihat makhluk tersebut

"dia itu tidak tau apa yang namanya lelah, Shikaku-san"

"ahaha… kau benar"

Sebutir keringat jatuh dari pelipis Shikaku saat melihat Guy bersemangat dengan teriakan masa mudanya.

"haaah… mendokusai"

"hm? Kau jadi seperti Sikamaru saja"

"itu benar. Kau dan Sasuke sebagai anak muda seharusnya lebih bersemangat… Hey Sasuke semangatilah rekanmu itu"

Inoichi berdiri disamping Sasuke, menyenggol dirinya dengan berkata demikian. Sasuke hanya menatap datar Naruto yang balik menatap malas dirinya, lalu tangannya terulur menyentuh pundaknya

"semangat. Dobe"

"Ucapanmu yang tanpa semangat itu tidak membantu sama sekali, Teme"

"Hahahaha….!"

Mereka semua tertawa melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sasuke, apalagi Guy yang merangkul Naruto sambil menyerukan semangatnya. Minato tersenyum senang melihat bagaimana keakraban para Jounin didepannya, Ia melirik Sandaime yang ikut tersenyum

"mereka terlihat senang sekali, terutama Naruto. Kau melakukan hal terbaik Minato"

"aku bersyukur Sandaime-sama. Naruto sekarang terlihat lebih ceria"

Setelah puas tertawa mereka kembali bersikap seperti biasanya menghadap Hokage.

"Baiklah, dengan nama-nama yang tadi telah di sebutkan. Aku berharap banyak dari kalian"

"Ha'I"

"Namun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

Raut wajah Minato menjadi serius, hal ini membuat mereka kembali dalam mode serius.

"kalian pasti sudah mendengar ini, sebuah Negara yang baru-baru ini menunjukkan eksistensinya, Kekaisaran Kousei atau Kousei no Kuni. Memiliki peralatan aneh dan teknologi yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya, persenjataan aneh yang belum pernah ada sebelumnya namun mematikan. Mereka dapat menjadi ancaman bagi Konoha"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Hokage-sama? apa kita harus bertindak?"

"tidak seperti itu Kurenai. Mereka mengatakan tidak akan menyerang siapapun jika tidak ada yang mengancam mereka. sampai sekarang mereka belum menjadi ancaman untuk Konoha, namun aku berharap Konoha dan Kousei no Kuni dapat menjalin pertemanan agar tidak terjadi perselisihan"

Mendengar itu mereka semua mengangguk mengerti, memang Kousei no Kuni sampai saat ini belum menunjukan niat kerjasama dengan Konoha, padahal Negara lainnya telah di kunjungi oleh Pemimpin Negara besar tersebut

"Hanya Konoha yang belum di kunjungi oleh pemimpin Kousei no Kuni. Sedangkan Negara besar atau kecil lainnya beberapa telah menjalin kerjasama dengan Negara tersebut…"

"kalau begitu, itu artinya Negara itu tidak memiliki Niat apapun dengan Konoha, kita bisa menganggap mereka ancaman kalau begitu"

Shikaku mengutarakan pendapatnya, hal ini diberikan anggukan oleh yang lain. Namun Minato tersenyum mendengar itu, lalu ia menunjukan selembar kertas berisi tulisan yang mana terdapat lambang Negara Kousei sebagai latarnya

"itu…"

"bukankah itu lambang Negara mereka Hokage-sama?"

"mereka punya lambang yang lumayan keren juga, bukan begitu Kakashi?"

"Guy, tidak biasanya kau tertarik dengan hal seperti itu"

Minato kembali menatap dengan raut senang tergambar diwajahnya

"sayangnya mereka telah mengirimkan kita sebuah surat, salah satu Team Genin mereka akan dikirimkan untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin tahun ini di Konoha. Tidak hanya itu, walau sangat disayangkan pemimpin mereka tidak dapat hadir dikarenakan sebuah urusan. Menteri Pertahanan mereka akan datang untuk membahas kerja sama dengan Konoha, ini bisa menjadi hal bagus jika kita dapat menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka"

Mendengar itu mereka semua menampilkan reaksi yang berbeda, terlihat ada beberapa yang setuju dengan kerja sama dengan Negara itu namun mayoritas terlihat kurang setuju dengan hal tersebut

Shikaku maju satu langkah untuk menghadap semuanya

"menurutku lebih baik kita menjalin kerja sama dengan Negara tersebut, itu semua karena Kousei no Kuni memiliki Ilmu pengetahuan, teknologi, perkembangan yang lebih maju dari kelima Negara Shinobi, tidak salah kita berhubungan dengan mereka, hal ini dapat kita manfaatkan untuk mengembangkan Konoha agar tidak kalah dengan Negara lainnya"

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar penjelasan Shikaku. Inoichi dan Chouza tersenyum melihat kecakapan sahabatnya itu yang tidak pernah berubah dari dulu

"penjelasanmu memang mengagumkan seperti biasanya Shikaku"

"ini seperti dirimu Shikaku"

"Haaaah… mendokusai"

Minato mengangguk. Sepertinya seluruh Jounin mengerti apa yang di katakan Shikaku, ia juga berfikir hal yang sama, dengan bekerja sama dengan Kousei no Kuni, ia dapat mengembangkan Konoha agar tidak kalah dengan Negara lain

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan apa yang terjadi, hanya menampilkan wajah datarnya, namun berbeda dengan yang ada di fikiran mereka saat ini melakukan telepati

'kau sudah memberitahunya?'

'Hn. aku sudah memberitahunya untuk menggantikan kita untuk bekerja sama dengan Konoha'

'baguslah, ia bisa menggantikan kita. Dengan ini semua persiapan selesai'

'mereka membicarakan seseorang yang sedari tadi ada disini. Kau tidak risih, Dobe'

'biarlah. Pada akhirnya mereka akan tahu nanti'

"Baiklah kurasa sekarang kalian sudah mengerti. Kalian boleh kembali, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian"

Semua Jounin dengan segera keluar dari ruangan Hokage, terkecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri menghadap Hokage dan Sandaime disampingnya

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Setelah semua Jounin Keluar, sekarang di ruangan tersebut hanya ada Naruto, Sasuke, Yondaime Hokage, dan Sandaime

"Naruto, Sasuke bisa kalian jelaskan perihal kenapa kalian memiliki salah satu alat dari Kousei no Kuni?"

Minato menatap serius keduanya, seakan berkata 'jangan mencoba berbohong padaku', seperti itulah yang raut wajahnya gambarkan

"oh ini?"

POff~

Naruto mengeluarkan Headphone dari fuin penyimpanannya, diikuti Sasuke yang mengeluarkan hal yang sama

Minato tidak heran lagi saat melihat mereka dapat menggunakan fuin penyimpanan seperti itu. Ia berfikir itu karena gulungan Fuinjutsu di rumahnya yang Naruto pelajari sebelumnya, sedangkan Sasuke itu karena naruto yang mengajarinya, seperti itulah, oleh karena itu ia tidak berniat menanyai kemampuan mereka, lagipula seandainya ia tanya mereka tidak pernah mau mengungkapkannya

Yang menjadi permasalahan adalah apa yang dipegang keduanya, Minato sudah menyadari hal ini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu, itu karena banyak laporan para Shinobi sering melihat Naruto dan Sasuke menggunakan alat tersebut

"bisa kalian jelaskan dari mana kalian mendapatkannya? Serta kegunaan benda tersebut?"

Minato memicingkan matanya, sedangkan sandaime disampingnya hanya berbalik menghadap keluar jendela

'kau hanya akan dipermainkan oleh mereka Minato'

Begitulah yang di pikirkan Sandaime. Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya, ia bingung harus berkata apa

"yah ini hanya alat musik biasa, aku dan teme memakai ini selama waktu senggang"

"musik? Aku sedikit mengerti. Lalu dari mana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"kami mendapatkannya dari pedagang Negara Tea, ia berkata kalau ia membelinya saat singgah di Kousei, karena tertarik kami membelinya"

"apa itu benar?"

Minato berusaha memastikan hal itu setelah mendengar pernyataan Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto hanya menangguk mendengar itu

Melihat wajah mereka yang biasa saja minato menghela nafasnya, lalu mengangguk

"baiklah, kalian boleh kembali"

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto dan Sasuke berbalik untuk keluar, namun pintu terbuka memperlihatkan seseorang disana

"Hmm, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang tepat"

Seketika hawa permusuhan menyebar diruangan tersebut, Naruto menghilangkan sikap biasanya, raut wajahnya menjadi datar nan dingin. Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama, ekspresi dinginnya disertai Sharingan 3 tomoenya berputar memberikan ancaman pada orang didepannya

"senang bertemu kalian, anak buangan Namikaze, **Naruto** dan tentu saja **Uchiha** terakhir, **Uchiha Sasuke** "

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, **Danzo** "

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **Yo! lama tidak jumpa, yah karena urusan Dunia nyata mau bagaimana lagi fic ini terlantar, tapi seperti yang aku bilang mungkin akan lama lanjutnya.**

 **Jawaban Riviews:**

 **uchihatsurumi: warga Kousei tidak ada yang dari dimensi lain, mungkin hanya beberapa saja**

 **wah wah banyak yang nanya pair ternyata, ok disini pair itu masih misteri, jadi tolong jangan nanya pair lagi, saya jadi bingung. pair akan ditentukan oleh saya sendiri, walau nanti suka atau tidak suka**

 **khairil anwar 523: untuk zabuza dan Haku akan terlihat nanti**

 **weh weh weh flamer ternyata muncul, setelah lama gak kubuka rupanya ada flamers juga, apa kabar? tolong bahasa anda jangan di keluarkan disini ya? flame pake bahasa yang sopan**

 **tenang saja masa anak umur 11 tahun udah berani begini begitu, saya gak bakal ngelakuin itu**

 **Namikazekai: Naruto bakal ngehajar Danzo tapi nanti.**

 **sepertinya banyak yang bingung tentang Ino, tenang akan terjawab nanti di Chap depan**

 **untuk seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan setara atau lebih dari naruto itu masih jauh kemana-mana. masih lama**

 **Big bos: yo, mata siapa hayo yang ada di Danzo? semua akan terjawab nanti masih jauh**

 **Tsutomu: wah thron legacy ya, akan saya pikirkan nanti buat pekan Olahraga Kekaisaran Kousei hahaha... yang lain juga boleh sarannya, asal olahraganya anti mainstream ada bumbu anehnya kan disini bisa pake chakra**

 **Terima kasih yang menyemangati saya sehingga saya bisa up lagi, tanpa kalian cerita ini tidak ada apa-apanya.**

 **cuma itu yang bisa saya sampaikan, tolong kritikan, saran, dan lainnya. yah karena saya baru nulis lagi jadi gak tau deh masih seperti dulu atau lebih jelek, tolong kritik dan sarannya.**

 **#azumamaro (out)**


	27. Chuunin Exam: Team Kousei

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

"senang bertemu kalian, anak buangan Namikaze, **Naruto** dan tentu saja **Uchiha** terakhir, **Uchiha Sasuke** "

"Sangat tidak menyenangkan bertemu denganmu, **Danzo** "

Danzo tidak terpengaruh oleh Nada ancaman Naruto. Ia berjalan melewati mereka menuju ke depan meja Hokage lalu menyerahkan sebuah kertas padanya

Minato menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia membaca kertas yang diberikan danzo. Seketika tatapannya menjadi datar, emosi dalam dirinya naik ketika melihat isi dari kertas tersebut

"apa maksudnya ini Danzo?"

Naruto dan Sasuke hendak kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar, sampai mereka terhenti langkahnya dengan ekspresi kekesalan tercipta saat mendengar kalimat Danzo

"aku ingin Ootsutsuki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke bergabung ke dalam Root"

"Hentikan omong kosong ini Danzo!"

Sandaime berbalik menatap tajam Danzo yang sama sekali bersikap biasa saja. Naruto dan Sasuke menajamkan tatapannya, mereka tidak beranjak dari tempatnya untuk mendengar apa yang di inginkan Danzo

"Hiruzen, kau terlalu Naif. Kemampuan mereka sangat spesial, dengan bergabung kedalam Root mereka akan semakin terasah dan akan menjadi seorang Shinobi Sejati. Mereka akan menjadi senjata terkuat Konoha, dengan begini Ancaman Konoha dapat di singkirkan. Kemampuan mereka akan sia-sia jika tidak berada di Root milikku, aku akan melatih mereka secara pribadi"

Wussh…

"kau yakin dengan yang kau ucapkan itu **Danzo** "

Killing Intens menyebar diruangan tersebut, hanya mereka yang memiliki level setingkat Kage atau Jounin elite yang dapat menahannya. Itu semua ditambah bagaimana saat ini Naruto dan Sasuke sudah berada di belakang Danzo dengan mengacungkan Kunai mereka

"!"

"berhati-hatilah dengan ucapanmu Danzo, mungkin itu bisa menjadi ucapan terakhirmu"

Danzo terkejut melihat betapa cepatnya kedua orang itu berada di belakangnya, ia menyeringai dalam hati karena ia tidak sabar memiliki harta karun di belakangnya. Ia menatap Hokage yang menatap datar dirinya

"pertimbangkan ini Minato, dengan mereka di root kemampuan mereka tidak akan sia-sia. Konoha akan semakin di segani. Aku bisa menjamin itu"

"aku menolak"

"Hm?"

Danzo bingung dengan yang di katakan Minato, sepertinya ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja. ia meminta penjelasan atas penolakannya itu

"aku tidak bisa menyerahkan kedua Shinobi Konoha ini pada Root, mereka berada di bawah pengawasanku dan Sandaime. Maaf menghancurkan mimpimu Danzo"

"Ck. Apa kau bercanda Minato? Apa karena semakin lama kau duduk di kursi itu membuat jalan pikiranmu buntu!"

Danzo mencengkram erat tongkat di tangan kirinya, rahangnya mengeras merasakan kekesalan dari penolakan tersebut. Mereka yang di belakangnya memejamkan mata sambil menarik kunai mereka lalu kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar

Minato menunjukan keyakinannya dihadapan tatapan tajam Danzo. Apapun yang dikatakan orang didepannya, walau itu demi Konoha namun cara yang digunakannya salah, serta ideologi gilanya itu membuat ia tidak bisa menerimanya

"kau yakin dengan ini Minato"

"Danzo, kupikir kau sudah mendapatkan jawabannya. Kuharap kau bisa merubah cara pandangmu itu"

"Hm? Ini semua kulakukan demi Konoha. Menurutku cara pandangmu itu lah yang suatu saat akan membuatmu terbunuh Hiruzen"

Setelah mengatakan apa yang dia inginkan, Danzo keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Minato menghela nafasnya, ia tidak habis fikir. Kenapa orang tua itu begitu ambisius menginginkan Naruto dan Sasuke untuk berada di kesatuan Root? Itulah yang dipikirkannya saat ini

"kau sudah melakukan hal yang baik Minato"

"Terima kasih dukungan anda Sandaime-sama"

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Dilorong gedung Hokage yang biasa digunakan para Staff untuk berkeliaran untuk membawa urusannya. Terdapat dua orang pria yang saat ini sedang menunggu seseorang

Danzo menghentikan langkahnya melihat dua orang itu, ia memicingkan matanya saat merasakan intimidasi dari mereka

"bukankah ada yang harus kau jelaskan danzo"

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan, anak buangan"

"Kheh, mulutmu menyebalkan seperti biasanya, haruskah aku menutupnya"

Mereka menghampiri Danzo, berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuat siapapun akan takut melihat itu. Wajah yang membuat musuh dari luar Konoha akan lari menjauh bahkan untuk sekedar mendengar gelar dari mereka berdua

Namun seperti yang terlihat, Danzo tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Seperti yang sudah diduga, pengalamannya dalam perang dunia Shinobi pasti sudah membuatnya bertemu banyak sekali orang kuat

"Ne, Danzo…. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan?"

"Hm? Bergabunglah kedalam Root maka aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu"

Seakan hanya angin lalu Naruto mengabaikan ucapannya, ia memejamkan matanya lalu secara perlahan membuka kembali dengan menampilkan Sharingan tiga tomoe yang berputar disertai hawa pembunuh yang bahkan akan mengguncang jiwa siapapun

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Ino?"

"!"

Raut wajahnya menjadi tajam, kerutan akibat umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi semakin terlihat jelas. ia tidak habis fikir dengan yang dilihatnya sekarang, Orang didepannya memiliki sesuatu yang bahkan lebih menakjubkan lagi

"siapa kau sebenarnya, Ootsutsuki Naruto?"

"jawab saja pertanyaanku, apa yang kau lakukan pada Yamanaka Ino? atau aku harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Dan~zo"

Danzo sekarang merasakan dirinya tersudut, ia memeriksa sekelilingnya, mencari jalan untuk kabur. Namun sekarang dirinya berada didalam sebuah Kekkai tipis bahkan jalan dibelakangnya terhalangi oleh Sasuke

Ia mengeraskan rahangnya saat dirasa dirinya terpojok, bahkan ia tidak melihat satu Anbu Root pun melindunginya, apa mereka telah menghabisinya? Itulah yang di pikirkan Danzo saat ini.

'ini gawat, kalau sampai ia menggunakan Genjutsunya maka semua rahasiaku akan terbongkar. Tapi tak kusangka ia memiliki sesuatu yang special dalam dirinya, ini semakin membuatku menginginkannya. Aku harus menjawab apa yang seharusnya didengarnya, tapi dengan mata itu ia akan tahu kalau aku berbohong. Ck'

"apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Haaa?! Apa kau tuli, bukankah kau tau maksudku, Hmm… ingatlah 3 tahun yang lalu, kupikir kau sudah paham mengingat sampai sekarang aku selalu membereskan sampahmu itu"

Danzo menundukan kepalanya sedikit, menggali pikirannya untuk mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Seketika ia merasakan sensasi dingin di tengkuknya seraya berkata

"Bicaralah"

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Hari yang cerah seakan menggambarkan suasana hati seorang gadis saat ini. Disebuah toko bunga ia terus tersenyum, tak kala hal itu menarik perhatian setiap pembeli yang berkunjung namun seakan tidak sadar ia selalu mengelaknya saat ditanya apa ada sesuatu yang special

Sekarang ia sedang merapihkan tatanan bunga ditokonya, peluh keringat seakan tidak mengaburkan keindahan dari senyumannya itu, bahkan semburat merah tidak menghilang dari wajahnya

"ini pertama kalinya Naruto mengunjungi toko ku, tak kusangka ia ternyata memiliki senyuman indah seperti itu. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang, dia sangat baik"

Senyuman manis itu tidak lepas dari raut wajah cantiknya, ino lalu berdiri menepuk kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan tanah dari tangannya, ia beranjak dari situ untuk kembali duduk di tempat kasir

"oh iya, menurut orang-orang dia itu pendiam, tapi dia ceria juga. Mungkin aku memang tidak harus menilai orang dari sampulnya saja, dan…"

'..ia tampan '

"are?"

Ino menelungkupkan kepalanya kedalam lipatan tangannya, wajahnya merasa panas saat mengingat itu, tapi entah kenapa hati dalam dirinya berteriak senang, namun bersamaan dengan bayangannya terdengar bel pintu toko terbuka

"Selamat datang"

Ia kaget saat dilihatnya seseorang dengan tubuh penuh perban namun hanya mata kirinya saja terbuka memasuki tokonya, terutama orang-orang aneh berjubah hitam dengan topeng hewan berdiri di belakangnya

Ino menghampiri mereka dengan perasaan cemas, ia khawatir melihat mereka, ia takut jika mereka berniat jahat pada toko keluarganya

"a-ada yang bisa sa-saya bantu, tuan?"

Danzo menundukan sedikit kepalanya melihat tatapan gadis didepannya yang berjengit melihat dirinya. Ia lalu mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekitar dengan bertanya

"dimana Yamanaka Inoichi?"

"O-Otou-san, sedang ada urusan. Ja-jadi ia tidak ada"

"hm? Apa kau Yamanaka Ino?

"Ha-Ha'I"

Jadi anak ini ya?, itulah yang dipikirkan Danzo saat melihatnya. Ia tersenyum senang dalam hatinya karena ia mempunyai suatu rencana padanya.

ia menatap dengan perasaan gugup orang didepannya, apalagi saat orang-orang berjubah hitam itu mengitari dirinya, perasaan was was mulai merasuki dirinya, namun ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat pria tua didepannya

Danzo membuka penutup mata kanannya, memperlihatkan mata dengan bekas luka melintang yang tertutup.

"apa kau kenal dengan Namikaze Naruto, maksudku Ootsutsuki Naruto, kupikir itulah namanya sekarang"

"Ha-ha'I, apa sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto _-kun?_ "

Ia menyeringai dalam hati melihat tatapan Khawatir dari Gadis kecil didepannya, dengan cepat ia membuka mata kanannya, memperlihatkan Sharingan 3 tomoe yang berputar pelan lalu berubah pola menjadi Shuriken empat lengan

"Yamanaka Ino, aku tau perasaanmu. Aku akan mengabulkan perasaan itu, kau akan dekat dengan Ootsutsuki Naruto. Kau akan mencintainya, kau akan selalu memikirkannya, lalu setelah ia mencintaimu, maka kau akan membawanya pada kami, Yaitu Root…"

Ino menatap kosong mata itu yang seakan membuatnya tidak dapat beralih dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya menegang, Sesuatu seakan masuk kedalam kepalanya, namun ia tidak menyadari apa itu.

Melihat gadis didepannya mengangguk kecil ia menyeringai, sepertinya rencananya akan berjalan sukses, itulah yang di pikirannya saat melihat hal itu

"… **.Kotoamatsukami"**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Brak!

"Kurang ajar kau DANZO! Jika kau punya masalah dengan ku, jangan libatkan orang lain!"

Naruto menatap marah orang didepannya, ia semakin menguatkan cengkraman tangannya dengan menyudutkan orang berengsek tersebut ketembok dibelakangnya.

Danzo merasakan nafasnya tercekat, ia berusaha keluar dari cengkraman tersebut, namun tenaga orang didepannya jauh lebih kuat

"Ugh… ini Semua… demi… Konoha… seharusnya kau… mengerti… itu.."

"Persetan dengan Konoha! Bahkan jika itu kami-sama aku akan menghabisinya!"

Naruto benar-benar marah sekarang, Sharingannya berputar cepat dengan menyala seperti darah, ia tidak tahan lagi, orang didepannya begitu menjijikkan. Ia ingin menghabisinya sebelum sesuatu memasuki indra pendengarannya

"Naruto"

"Aku tau Sasuke"

Mengatakan itu ia melepaskan cengkramannya, ia merilekskan dirinya saat mendengar suara seseorang berjalan di lorong disertai obrolan mereka. pria tua didepannya yang sudah terbebas mulai memegang lehernya, ekspresi yang sebelumnya terdesak kembali menjadi tenang

"yah, lagipula aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Hanya saja aku tidak suka cara kau melibatkanku dengan cara seperti itu, itu sangat mengganggu"

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya seakan berkata, 'terserah lah', bersamaan dengan itu Kekkai yang menyelubung sebelumnya menghilang, ia berbalik pergi diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya

Danzo yang melihat kepergian mereka, menggertakan giginya, cengkraman di tongkatnya mengerat. Sebuah seringaian tercipta diwajahnya disertai aura Hitam berkobar dibelakangnya

"aku akan mendapatkanmu Naruto dan Sasuke. Mata kalian akan menjadi milikku dan kalian akan menjadi bawahanku suatu saat nanti"

Ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju arah lain lorong tersebut dengan berkata demikian.

Setelah kejadian itu mereka berjalan dengan wajah datar, suasana Hati mereka sedang tidak bagus, berdoalah tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka

Selama perjalanan setiap orang memandang heran mereka, tidak jarang juga ada yang takut merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan disekitar mereka, sehingga mereka semua hanya bisa terdiam tidak berniat mengusik atau bahkan menegur sapa

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Bunga-bunga indah dengan berbagai macam warna yang menghiasinya menari saat angin menerpa mereka, padang bunga yang luas tersebut berada di sebelah sebuah Istana megah, bangunan besar dimana Sang Kaisar dari Kekaisaran Kousei bertempat.

Ruangan luas dimana terdapat dua buah Singgasana tempat Sang Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri menempatkan dirinya, Di samping kanan dan kirinya berjejer singgasana lain yang mana lantai untuk di pijak lebih rendah dari lantai Sang Kaisar

Singgasana tersebut telah terisi oleh pemiliknya, jabatan yang mereka pegang pun tertulis di di balik sandaran dibelakang mereka. mereka semua mengenakan sebuah Jubah besar dengan kerah jubah berlapis Emas dan perak, disertai Lambang Kekaisaran Kousei ditengah kerah tersebut

Didepan mereka terdapat tiga puluh Prajurit, Armor Hitam terlihat melekat ditubuh mereka, penampilan semacam pasukan Khusus yang terlatih. tekanan diruangan tersebut bahkan akan membuat seorang Jounin Elite akan jatuh

Lulouch menatap mereka semua dengan mata Geassnya, mata Dewa yang dapat mengatur apapun sesuai kehendak pemiliknya. Namun ia tidak akan mengaktifkannya karena itu hal yang merepotkan menurutnya.

Ia melirikkan matanya kesamping yang mana terdapat Singgasana Kaisar dan Perdana Menteri.

"Waktu yang kita nantikan akan tiba. Hari dimana Sang Kaisar kembali ke tahtanya beserta Perdana Menteri yang mendampinginya"

"bahasamu berbelit-belit seperti biasanya, Lulouch (Menteri Pertahanan)"

"Oya…. Apa kau tidak tau, dalam sastra memiliki kata-kata memiliki makna yang indah, elric-kun(menteri Iptek)"

"Haah.. sesuai dirimu. Koro-sensei (menteri Pendidikan)"

"nuruhuhuhu… sepertinya kau perlu banyak belajar, Elric-kun"

Lulouch mengabaikan mereka berdua yang saat ini sedang berargumen hal yang aneh. Ia sempat berfikir kenapa Kouseikage –sama memilih mereka sebagai menterinya saat ia melihat sekitarnya dimana menteri yang lain memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, walau sekarang mereka bersikap Tegas karena ini hal yang Formal

Mereka yang sedari tadi yang berlutut satu kaki hanya bersikap biasa, seakan apa yang mereka lihat sudah menjadi hal yang tidak aneh lagi. melihat tatapan Lulouch mengarah pada mereka, membuat sikap mereka kembali tegak

"Persiapkan diri Kalian! Kalian adalah Raja dari semua Pasukan Khusus, Kalian adalah Pelindung Kekaisaran Kousei, Kalian adalah yang terpilih dari yang terpilih. Operasi Mahkota, kami semua berharap banyak dari kalian untuk menyambut Kaisar **Kouseikage-sama** beserta **Perdana Menteri. Black Squad: SENTINEL** "

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Semenjak pembentukan kepanitiaan Ujian Chuunin. Para Shinobi Konoha mulai sibuk mempersiapkan hal yang dibutuhkan dalam Ujian Chuunin nanti, banyak para Shinobi berlarian kesana kemari membawa sesuatu yang penting.

Para penjaga Konoha mulai memperketat penjagaan dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang keluar masuk Desa, terutama para peserta ujian dari Desa luar yang mulai berdatangan. Ini adalah hal yang krusial mengingat sangat rentan penyusup memasuki Desa.

Tumpukan berkas-berkas sejak saat itu selalu tinggi munjung dimeja Hokage, berkali-kali Hokage harus mengerjakan semuanya, tak lupa istri tercintanya yang selalu berkunjung untuk membawakannya bekal makan siang

Para Genin yang sudah mendaftar pun mulai melakukan latihan di setiap Training Ground. Mereka juga tidak kalah dalam persiapan apapun, ini adalah Ujian yang menentukan mereka sebagai Seorang Shinobi

Dua hari setelah kepanitiaan, satu kelompok berjalan dengan santainya, terdiri dari dua orang pria dan dua orang wanita. pakaian yang mereka kenakan terlihat berbeda dengan dalaman berwarna abu-abu dan hitam untuk bagian luar.

(pakaian Pria kaos abu-abu dengan jaket luar berwarna hitam (seperti yang dikenakan Kaneki), serta celana militer hitam panjang)

(Pakaian wanita hampir sama hanya saja disesuaikan untuk seorang perempuan)

Hal itu menimbulkan decak kagum bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Mereka membawa sesuatu yang terbungkus oleh tas dengan bentuk beragam, bahkan ada diantara mereka seperti membawa sesuatu yang penjang di punggungnya, dan yang membawa itu seorang Gadis (?)

Pria berambut hitam disitu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya, ia tersenyum bangga melihat makanan berlapis coklat didepannya, ia lalu melemparkan salah satunya pada rekan pria disampingnya

"Shinon, apa kau mau?"

"tidak, terima kasih"

"Yasudah, bagaimana denganmu Alisa? Ini sangat enak"

"aku tidak suka manis"

"huh? Aneh biasanya perempuan manis itu suka yang manis"

"apa kau mau mati, Rin?"

Rin Okumura, memiliki rambut hitam. Ia menatap bingung rekan disampingnya yang berambut pirang dengan Headphone terpasang ditelinganya

"apa maksudnya itu sakamaki?

Sakamaki Izayoi, teman Rin. Ia tetap asik memakan coklat yang diberikannya itu. Menatap serius pada temannya sambil berkata

"apa kau tidak tahu, wanita itu sangat sensitif saat kondisi mereka dibicarakan, apalagi soal ukuran 'itu' mereka"

"a-apa maksudnya itu? Bisa kau beritahu padaku apa maksudnya dengan ukuran 'itu'"

Sakamaki mendekatkan dirinya ketelinga Rin yang penasaran. Mengabaikan kedua gadis yang saat ini mengeluarkan aura tidak menyenangkan dibalik wajah datar mereka

"kau tau bukan? Itu lho…."

"apa-apa? Cepatlah katakan"

Mereka berbisik-bisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar, namun itu sia-sia saat hawa tidak menyenangkan mulai mendekati mereka

"Da-"

Ckrek!

"sudah kuduga kalian memang ingin mati"

Seketika keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuh mereka berdua, merasakan sensasi dingin dari moncong pistol yang menempel di pipi mereka.

"bi-bisa kalian jauhkan benda itu?"

"tidak sebelum membunuh kalian"

"Hiii!"

Yah seperti itulah, sepanjang perjalanan mereka bertengkar hal yang tak penting. Di bahu mereka terdapat lambang Kekaisaran Kousei, merekalah yang disebut oleh Hokage sebagai peserta dari Kekaisaran Kousei

Kekaisaran Kousei seperti yang kita tahu, mereka selalu melakukan pengembangan tiap harinya, terutama dalam sektor transportasi yang mana telah terdapat Bandara di beberapa daerah, seperti Bandara Taki, Bandara Uzu, Bandara Kiri, dan lainnya

"Ah! Itu dia, Konoha. Akhirnya kita sampai juga"

Raut kelegaan terpancar dari wajah mereka melihat apa yang ditunjuk Rin.

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Gerbang Konoha adalah tempat dimana setiap orang keluar masuk menuju Desa Konoha. Penjagaan disana tentu saja harus ketat, terutama bagi mereka yang berasal dari luar Konoha

"Hey, lihat mereka berpakaian sangat aneh. Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?"

"Dasar bodoh kau kotetsu! Mereka itu yang dikatakan Hokage-sama, kita harus segera menghampiri mereka"

Mereka dengan segera menghampiri Team Kousei. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar saat memasuki Desa Konoha, salah satu dari mereka lalu mengeluarkan sebuah Handphone

"Hei ayo kita berfoto terlebih dahulu"

"Oh saran yang bagus"

"bisakah kalian tidak sesenang itu"

Walau salah satu dari mereka terlihat tidak berminat namun nyatanya mereka memang ingin berfoto bersama, terutama ini pengalaman pertama mereka. namun ucapan alisa menyadarkan mereka

"siapa yang akan mengambil gambarnya kalau kita berempat berfoto?"

"Ah, aku baru menyadari itu hahaha…"

"gimana kalau lebih baik kita berfoto sendiri-sendiri dulu, baru kita berphoto bersama"

"kau memang cerdas sakamaki"

Sakamaki mengibarkan rambut pirangnya dengan tersenyum bangga saat mendengar dirinya dibilang cerdas

"a-ano… apa kalian dari Kekaisaran Kousei?"

"Tentu saja aku cerdas, Baiklah ayo kita berfoto!"

"Ya!"

"u-uo…"

"Hm"

Izumo menampilkan senyum aneh saat dirinya diabaikan, ucapannya seperti angin lalu saja. Ia merasakan tepukan disertai tatapan kasihan dari rekan dibelakangnya

"Grrr… kenapa kau menatapku begitu?"

"aku turut prihatin untuk kesan pertamamu"

"Sialan Kau, sekarang giliranmu"

"serahkan padaku"

Mereka masih asik berphoto sendiri-sendiri, setiap orang yang melihat mereka bingung, namun lain hal dengan yang mengetahui alat tersebut, mereka hanya bisa menatap takjub terutama para wanita disekitar yang mengetahui itu.

Saat dirasa telah selesai, Kotetsu mendekati mereka yang seperti sedang mencari kesekitar

"Selamat datang di Desa Konoha"

"Ah, bisa tolong bantu kami?"

"tentu, apa yang bisa saya bantu"

"bisa tolong photo kami, pegang ini lalu tekan ini. Ingat pastikan kami semua terphoto"

Blank

Angin menyapu wajah Kotetsu yang shok, ia bisa merasakan sekarang rekannya sedang menertawakannya dengan wajah kasihan. Mengikuti arahan orang didepannya, kotetsu kemudian memphoto mereka

Mereka melakukan pose yang unik, rin dengan peacenya, Izayoi dengan wajah ikkemen, Shinon yang datar serta Alisa terlihat Tsundere

Klik

"ah, hasil yang bagus. Lumayan untuk pemula"

Twich!

"O-oh, senang sekali mendengarnya"

"ah apa kau penjaga disini? Perkenalkan aku Rin Okumura, mereka adalah rekan seteam ku"

"Sakamaki Izayoi, salam kenal"

"Asada Shinon"

"Alisa Amiella"

"hm? Kalian punya nama yang agak aneh, tapi tidak apa-apa. Perkenalkan aku Kotetsu yang disampingku ini Izumo. Apa kalian dari Kekaisaran Kousei itu?"

"ah iya, kami baru saja sampai. Tak kusangka Konoha didalamnya terlihat indah"

Mereka semua mengedarkan pandangan kesekitar dimana banyak sekali orang yang berjalan-jalan, tak jarang beberapa dari mereka menatap dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Mereka yang biasa menjaga gerbang Konoha mendengar itu merasa bangga saat desa mereka dipuji. Ini kesan pertama yang bagus, itulah pikir mereka

"ahahaha… terima kasih, mungkin nanti kalian akan lebih suka lagi. mari saya antarkan, Hokage-sama telah menunggu kalian"

Mereka akhirnya kembali berjalan menuju Gedung Hokage, dimana Yondaime Hokage telah menunggu kedatangan mereka dengan diantar oleh Kotetsu.

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Selama di jalan mereka banyak melihat-lihat sekitar Konoha, tak lupa penjelasan dari orang yang mengiringi mereka membuat mereka seakan sedang Study Tour.

"lihat, itu mereka…"

"yah kau benar, aku sudah mendengar hal ini, tak kusangka bisa melihat mereka.."

"mereka kah yang di katakan berasal dari Negeri yang berada di selatan Negara angin"

"wah,,, lihat pria itu tampan sekali kyaaa..."

"Ooooh?! Aku baru tau gadis disana sangat cantik"

Banyak pasang mata menatap mereka kagum, melihat pakaian dan perlengkapan yang berada di tubuh mereka, siapapun akan penasaran. Bahkan beberapa genin didalam desa terlihat terpesona dengan kecantikan dan ketampanan mereka

"sepertinya kalian memiliki penggemar. Kalau boleh saya tau, alat apa itu sebelumnya?"

"Oh ini, ini namanya Handphone, disana kami menggunakannya untuk saling berkomunikasi"

Rin menunjukan Handphonenya yang menampilkan photo mereka semua di Konoha

"oh begitu, bahkan dapat memphoto juga. Teknologi disana sangat canggih"

"yah seperti itulah"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama mereka sampai. Didepan mereka terdapat pintu Ruang Hokage berada

Ckrek

"Permisi Hokage-sama"

"oh kotetsu, ada apa?"

"saya membawakan tamu Hokage-sama"

"Persilahkan mereka masuk, kalau begitu silahkan kembali ketempatmu Kotetsu-san"

"Ha'I Hokage-sama"

Selepas kepergian Kotetsu, mereka berdiri didepan meja Hokage. Yang mana diruang tersebut mereka juga bertemu Hiruzen Sarutobi yang merupakan Hokage sebelumnya

Minato menampilkan senyum senangnya

"selamat datang di Konoha, bagaimana kesan kalian di Desa kami?"

Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"yah Desa yang cukup Indah. Kami terkesan pada Desa anda Tuan Hokage"

"Hm, Desa yang bagus"

Alisa mengajukan pendapatnya membuat rekan setim melihat dirinya, namun ia menatap mereka seakan berkata, 'apa?' dan hanya dijawab gelengan oleh mereka

"ahaha… Terima kasih atas penilaiannya. Kalian pasti lelah, silahkan beristirahat di penginapan yang sudah kami sediakan"

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, Tuan Hokage. Tapi sebelum itu, kami harus menyerahkan Formulir kami beserta surat ini"

Minato tersenyum membaca surat yang diberikan oleh Shinon. Apa yang tertulis disitu adalah ucapan Apresiasi dari Kouseikage atas terlaksananya Ujian Chuunin Nanti

"baiklah kalau begitu kami undur Diri. Permisi Tuan Hokage dan Tuan Sandaime"

Mereka kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu setelah mendapat anggunkan dari pemimpin Desa di depannya. Sandaime menghirup cerutunya lalu menghembuskan pelan asap dari mulutnya

"apa kau menyadarinya?"

"yah, seperti yang anda katakan Sandaime-sama. mereka kuat, tapi Genin kita juga tidak kalah kuatnya"

"semoga saja. Mereka memiliki kemampuan yang pasti kuat, kalau tidak? Tidak mungkin Negara mereka bisa begitu kuatnya sampai-sampai mereka dapat membentuk Negara di Pulau Uzu"

"hm… Pulau Uzu, tempat kelahiran Kushina. Sekarang telah berubah menjadi bagian dari wilayah Kekaisaran Kousei. Kudengar tempat tersebut sama majunya. Bahkan seorang saudagar kaya dan para petualang saja mengatakan kalau mereka seperti langit, dan kita hanyalah krikil. Apa sebegitu kuatkah mereka itu?"

"tapi dari perkataan itu bisa kita simpulkan, seberapa kuat mereka. kita harus berhati-hati dalam hal ini. sekarang Kirigakure adalah yang paling dekat hubungannya dengan mereka, bahkan Kirigakure hari makin hari semakin maju. Kita tidak boleh tertinggal, Minato"

"anda benar Sandaime-sama. terlebih pemimpin mereka yang sampai saat ini masih misterius"

Minato menautkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan mulutnya disertai raut serius melihat surat serta formulir team Genin Kousei

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

"ah~ aku ingin bertemu Kouseikage kita"

"bisa kau hentikan itu Rin, kau hanya memperparah keadaan. Bukankah kita sudah pernah melihatnya, bahkan setiap hari photo beliau selalu di pajang di dinding kelas"

"apa kau tidak penasaran? Tapi Beliau itu masih muda Alisa, bahkan seumuran dengan kita. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengan itu?"

"i-itu… soal itu…"

Semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipinya saat rekan seteamnya terus-terusan mengeluh tentang beberapa hal. Sebenarnya ia juga penasaran hanya saja sekarang ia tidak seharusnya memikirkan itu

"Yo? Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Kapan kalian tiba?"

Seketika mereka menghentikan langkahnya dilorong yang sepi tersebut, tak kala sebuah senyum dengan surai perak menyapa mereka. mereka terdiam, sebelum salah satu dari mereka berteriak spontan

"KOUSE- hmppp!"

"Ups, tidak baik membicarakan itu disini. Sasuke"

Mendengar sahabatnya yang saat ini sedang menutup mulut seseorang itu. Sasuke dengan cepat merangkai handseal lalu menggumamkan jutsunya

" **Kekkai no Fuin!"**

tak lama mereka telah berada didalam Kekkai transparan. Naruto melepaskan dekapannya, dengan tertawa ringan ia berkata

"hahaha… gomen-gomen. Nah sekarang apa yang ingin kalian sampaikan? Hm.."

"KOUSEIKAGE-SAMA!"

Serentak mereka berkata demikian membuat Naruto memejamkan mata hingga menutup telinganya, sedangkan sahabat dibelakangnya terlihat tidak terpengaruh sama sekali

"Uwah… kalian tidak menahannya ya hahaha…"

"Ko-Kouseikage-sama. maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami"

Mereka menunduk bahkan Shinon terpaksa menekan kepala Rin yang menatap berbinar agar menunduk.

"sudahlah, lihat kalian membuat dia jadi takut"

"shushō-sama!"

[AN: shushō (perdana Menteri)]

"Hn. bagaimana perjalanan kalian kesini?"

"kami baik shushō-sama. sebuah kehormatan kami dapat bertemu Kouseikage-sama dan shushō-sama"

Mereka menunduk Hormat menjawab pertanyaan Perdana Menteri mereka. Naruto menghampiri mereka disertai senyum bangga di wajahnya

"Baiklah, pasti kalian lelah. Aku yakin mereka telah memberikan kalian sebuah penginapan. Beristirahatlah, Ujian Chuunin akan dilaksanakan tiga hari lagi. jika kalian butuh sesuatu atau ada yang tidak kalian ketahui jangan sungkan untuk bertanya pada kami, Ok"

"Ha'I Kouseikage-sama!"

Rin terkejut saat sebuah tepukan terasa di bahunya ia dapat lihat Kouseikage mereka, tersenyum disertai jempol terangkat padanya

"Aku suka semangatmu, teruskan seperti itu. Rin Okumura"

"A-anda tau nama sa-saya?"

"Hahaha… aku tau nama, wajah, bahkan hal terkecil dari semua Rakyatku"

"Su-sugoi…"

"kalian bisa bilang itu hal aneh"

"Hahaha… baiklah. nikmati hari-hari kalian disini, kalau ada sesuatu terjadi aku akan turun tangan langsung, tenang saja. ok"

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum hangatnya, membuat Shinon dan Alisa merona hebat. Kekkai yang menyelubungi mereka menghilang, bersamaan itu Naruto dan Sasuke pamit untuk pergi dahulu

"tak kusangka, Rumor itu benar. Kalau Kouseikage itu masih sangat muda"

'dan tampan'

Tambah kedua gadis itu dalam hatinya saat dengan dekat merasakan kehangatan Kouseikage mereka

"heh, aku pasti akan kuat seperti Kouseikage kita. Ingat itu Okumura"

"apa kau bilang?! Aku yang akan menjadi kuat seperti Kouseikage-sama. aku akan masuk ke kesatuan Pasukan Khusus yang aku inginkan"

"memangnya apa Special Squad yang kau inginkan?"

"tentu saja. **Guardian** , Special Squad terbaik Kousei Army"

"apa katamu?! Akulah yang akan lolos menjadi **Guardian"**

Para gadis yang melihat itu berjalan meninggalkan mereka. menghela nafas lelah mereka heran kenapa bisa satu Team dengan laki-laki dibelakang

"Hei Kalian! Jangan tinggalkan Kami!"

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba. Hari dimana semua kemampuan mereka para Genin diuji kelayakannya untuk ditingkatkan ke dalam tingkat yang lebih tinggi sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Ujian Chuunin merupakan sebuah tes yang menguji kecakapan mereka dalam bertindak, berfikir, dan mengolah suatu informasi. Pertaruhan yang setengah dalam menjalankannya hanya akan menghasilkan kata kegagalan dan sebagai seorang Shinobi kegagalan adalah bencana

Pagi yang indah ini. Mereka semua secara serentak memasuki sebuah bangunan yang mana akan dilaksanakannya ujian Chuunin tahap Pertama. Kebanyakan dari mereka meremehkan ujian Tahap pertama ini, seakan yakin akan lolos, namun mereka tidak sadar bahwa disitulah letak kegagalan mereka, tapi itu cerita lain yang akan di bahas nanti

Beralih ke sebuah aula pertarungan dimana sudah terdapat banyak sekali Jounin dan Chuunin yang berkumpul dengan Hokage berdiri didepan mereka hendak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum Ujian chuunin dimulai

Berada diantara salah satu dari kumpulan para Jounin, dibarisan paling depan Naruto mengenakan sebuah Wristband dengan warna Putih sama halnya dengan Sahabat dibelakangnya

"Baiklah. Karena sebentar lagi Ujian Chuunin tahap pertama akan dimulai. Aku ingin menyampaikan pada kalian, lakukanlah yang terbaik. Berikanlah pengarahan pada para peserta yang menyalahi aturan. Kekerasan di izinkan selama itu mengancam keadaan diluar Ujian…"

Mereka menampilkan sikap siaga mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari kage mereka. Raut wajah yang tegas Khas seorang pemimpin ditampilkan Minato, ia berharap banyak pada para Shinobi didepannya

"Dengan ini, aku nyatakan. Ujian Chuunin Konoha DIMULAI!"

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

"apa-apaan ini?!"

"Dimana Ruangannya HOI!"

"Oi Oi Oi Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini Hah!"

Terjadi kegaduhan di sepanjang Koridor Gedung Ujian tahap pertama dimulai. Mereka menunjukan raut kemarahan dan kekesalan saat merasa diri mereka dipermainkan disini. kertas informasi di tangan mereka yang sebelumnya rapih sekarang telah berantakan menjadi pelampiasan kekesalan mereka

"Di pengumuman tertulis ruangan Ujian berada di Nomor 10 tapi kenapa yang aku lihat hanya ada 9 ruangan! Apa ini!"

"Benar, aku telah kelantai atas tapi hanya ada ruangan 11 dan seterusnya, seakan-akan ruangan 10 tidak pernah ada sebelumnya"

Keributan mulai terjadi di sepanjang Koridor, beberapa ada yang terlihat biasa saja namun kebanyakan dari mereka mengungkapkan kekesalannya

Menma dan Team Konoha lainnya sedang berkumpul di sudut koridor, mereka sedang melakukan sebuah diskusi untuk memecahkan masalah disini

"bagaimana Hinata-chan?"

"Me-menma-kun…a-aku sudah mencobanya, ta-tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Byakuganku tidak melihat ada yang aneh, chakra kita semua Normal"

"haaah…kalau begitu tidak ada Genjutsu yang menjerat kita"

"apa maksudmu ruang itu tidak pernah ada Shikamaru? jika begitu kenapa mereka memberitahu kita untuk keruangan 10 kalau ruangan tersebut tidak ada. Bukan begitu akamaru"

"guk!"

Gear dikepalanya berputar cepat berusaha mencari solusi dari masalah ini, ia memicingkan mata melihat tulisan 'dilarang menggunakan Jutsu atau menghancurkan apapun disini. jika melanggar akan di diskualifikasi' yang tertempel di atas dinding

" kita tidak berada dalam genjutsu apapun. lalu kenapa ruangan tersebut tidak ada, jika itu kesalahan penulisan menurutku itu adalah tindakan yang ceroboh bagi Panitia. Dan kita tahu Panitia terdiri dari para Jounin dan beberapa Chuunin, sudah pasti hal itu mustahil terjadi"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Shikamaru?"

Tenten menatap penuh Harap pada pria berambut Nanas didepannya. Berharap menemukan sesuatu sedangkan rekan di sebelahnya terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali

"Neji, gunakan Byakuganmu dong! Kita harus bisa masuk keruang Ujian sebelum waktu dimulai atau akan terdiskualifikasi"

"Jika Byakugan Hinata-sama saja tidak bisa, makan Byakuganku pun percuma. Byakugan miliknya lebih baik dariku"

"Nejiiii! Tolong hilangkan sikap egoismu, bukankah Guy-sensei bilang begitu"

Lee menasehati rekannya namun bagaikan angin lalu tidak ada tanggapan darinya sama sekali

"Arrggh! Aku paling benci dengan hal seperti ini. Sai lakukan sesuatu jangan hanya menggambar saja"

"Are? Apa kau memanggilku? Kenapa tidak kau pakai otakmu itu sesekali Menma-kun"

"Diamlah. Aku menyesal mengharapkanmu"

"ahahaha… Terima kasih"

Twich!

Menma menahan kekesalannya yang bertambah saat rekannya yang sedari tadi asik menggambar tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar

"Bagaimana ini Ino?"

"entahlah Sakura. Kita tunggu Shikamaru saja"

Sakura menatap cemas sahabatnya itu yang menampilkan raut wajah yang sama.

satu-satunya orang yang dapat di andalkan disaat seperti ini hanyalah Shikamaru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lembar kertas ditangannya

'kertas ini hanya menunjukan luas wilayah Gedung, namun tidak menunjukan dimana ruangannya. Disini tertulis luas setiap ruangan adalah 400 m persegi, luas seluruh ruangan 40.000 m persegi. Dengan ini seharusnya terdapat 10 ruangan tidak lebih, namun disini hanya ada sembilan, bahkan ruangan-ruangan itu kosong tidak ada apapun. pihak panitia pun tidak ingin terlibat. Jadi kuncinya adalah dibalik tulisan peringatan itu"

"beri aku waktu lima menit, aku janji akan memberikan jawabannya"

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti atas perkataan Shikamaru itu, bahkan beberapa Genin di dekat mereka mulai mendekat untuk melihat Shikamaru saat ini sedang melakukan pose berfikir penuhnya

"apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Sssttt… diamlah. Dia berasal dari Clan Nara, seharusnya ia dapat memecahkan masalah ini, daripada harus terlibat dengan mereka"

Mereka menatap kebelakang melihat wajah penuh intimidasi dan ancaman yang diarahkan pada siapapun. Bulu kuduk mereka merinding dengan segera mengalihkan tatapan mereka ke arah lain

Mereka yang tidak menunjukan keluhan atau reaksi apapun atas kejadian ini memakai ikat kepala berlambang Nada Suara, serta beberapa dari Shinobi Sunagakure. Seorang Genin berambut merah saat ini tengah menatap tajam Neji yang terlihat biasa saja dengan bersandar pada tembok dibelakangnya.

'Kuharap kau tidak melakukan apapun Gara'

'Kumohon tenanglah Gara'

Temari dan Kankuro yang merupakan Saudara Genin tersebut hanya dapat berharap bahwa adik mereka tidak akan mengamuk sampai mengundang keributan disini.

Lima menit berlalu dan sesuai perkataannya Shikamaru membuka matanya. Ia berdiri diikuti oleh yang lainnya yang menampilkan raut penasaran padanya

"tak kusangka mereka melakukan hal ini di ujian tahap pertama. Hal ini terlihat sepele namun di buat rumit dengan sedemikian rupa membuat kita kebingungan"

"apa maksud dari kalimatmu Shikamaru. Semakin lama kau bicara seperti Shino saja"

"jangan bawa-bawa aku kedalam masalahmu Kiba"

Ia menyunggingkan senyum kemenangannya, mulutnya hendak berucap sesuatu sebelum suara pintu terbuka menginterupsi mereka

"?"

Dibalik pintu yang terbuka menampilkan Team Kousei yang saat ini baru tiba. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang menguap seakan baru saja bangun tidur

"Hoaaam… Shinon-chan, tolong perlakukan kami lebih lembut. Kau tau tidurku tidak nyenyak gara-gara bocah ini"

"apa katamu?! Justru aku yang seharusnya mengeluh karena tidurmu yang berisik itu membuat kita kesiangan sekarang"

Bletak!

"Diamlah. Kalian berdualah yang membuat kita kesiangan, jadi rutukilah kesalahan kalian sekarang"

""Ha'I""

"dasar laki-laki tidak berguna"

"Apa kau bilang Alisa?!"

Mereka berjalan dengan santainya, menganggap hanya mereka saja yang berada disini dengan mengabaikan para Genin yang menampilkan raut wajah keheranan. Sesampainya mereka berjalan didepan para Team Rookie 11

Rin menyentuh tembok didepannya, namun sebelum ia melakukan sesuatu. Mereka baru menyadari semua tatapan tertuju pada mereka, menampilkan raut keheranan ia berkata

"apa yang kalian lakukan diluar, bukankah lima menit lagi ujian akan dimulai?"

Seseorang berambut pucat dengan kacamata bulat menghiasi wajahnya menghampiri mereka, sebuah ikat kepala Konoha terpasang di dahinya.

"maaf… apa kalian Genin dari Negara baru itu? Maksudku dari Kekaisaran Kousei?"

"ya, itu kami. Apa ada masalah?"

"APAA!"

Sakamaki menatap datar pria itu, entah kenapa ia tidak suka dengan pembawaannya merasakan ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan dari dirinya.

Mereka semua yang berada disitu tersentak kaget, mereka tidak menyangka akan melihat salah satu dari Negara baru itu, ini adalah hal baru bagi mereka. seketika suasana menjadi riuh

"hoi.. hoi… benarkah mereka itu?"

"lihat apa yang mereka bawa, semuanya tertutup rapih. Bahkan perempuan berambut Biru muda itu membawa sesuatu yang panjang"

"mereka kah, Negara yang berani menantang kelima Negara besar lainnya…"

Kabuto memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya, ia berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi saat ini

"kami semua tidak dapat menemukan Ruang ke 10. Hanya terdapat sembilan ruangan disini, bahkan kami mencoba untuk memeriksa apakah ada semacam Genjutsu atau sebagainya"

"….."

"eh?"

Team Kousei hanya terdiam, raut wajah mereka sekarang sulit diartikan melihat mereka semua yang sedari tadi berada disini

"Ho-hoi…. Jangan-jangan kalian…"

"ha-ha…. Aku tidak percaya ini…"

"mengejutkan…"

" aku sekarang mengerti…."

Mereka semua menghela nafas melihat Team yang baru datang tersebut seakan baru menyadari satu hal, mereka sudah menebak reaksi mereka karena begitulah reaksi semua orang sebelumnya.

Namun hal selanjutnya mengejutkan mereka

"aku baru menyadari satu hal…"

"tenang saja kami juga merasakan hal yang sama sebelumnya"

"….. Ternyata kalian semua memang Bodoh"

Perkataan tersebut bagaikan pemicu yang berada dalam sebuah peledak. Mereka semua menggeram marah mendengar itu, senjata tajam telah berada di genggaman mereka semua

Mengabaikan itu Rin menyentuh dinding setelah pintu ruang nomor 9, lalu secara perlahan semua dinding dan pintu itu mengurai, menujukan hal yang sama sebelumnya hanya saja sekarang terlihat pintu Nomor 10 berada di depannya

"a-apa bagaimana mungkin…"

"pintu itu sudah disana sedari tadi! Kenapa kita tidak menyadari ini, Minna"

"tenanglah Kiba, mereka akan memberikan penjelasannya"

"ah, aku malas menjelaskannya. Lebih baik kalian tanya saja dia yang berambut seperti Nanas itu, sepertinya ia mengetahui sesuatu. Sebentar lagi ujian akan dimulai"

Team Kousei memasuki ruangan 10 pertama kali, didalamnya telah terdapat beberapa panitia pengawas Ujian tahap pertama, beberapa pengawas tersenyum melihat ada yang berhasil memecahkan tantangan sebelum Ujian, ini adalah pencapaian yang bagus.

"Ujian pertama akan dimulai, silahkan menempati tempat yang telah disediakan"

Mereka lalu menuju tempat duduk yang mana terdapat nama mereka disana. Sedangkan mereka yang berada diluar masih tidak bergerak sama sekali sampai salah satu dari mereka mulai berjalan masuk

"Minna, ayo kita semua masuk"

"kita harus cepat ujian akan dimulai"

"ck, awas saja mereka. berani-beraninya mempermainkanku seperti ini"

"ayo.. kita juga harus cepat masuk"

Mendengar arahan Shikamaru, team Rookie 11 mengangguk mengerti. Mereka semua satu persatu memasuki ruangan, didalamnya mereka dengan segera pergi menuju tempat masing-masing

Entah karena beruntung atau apa dirinya saat ini, Posisinya berada tepat dibelakang salah satu anggota Team Kousei, raut serius terlihat di wajahnya melihat bagaimana orang di depannya dapat dengan mudah memecahkan teka-teki itu tanpa ada waktu berdiam diri

' walau kami sama-sama mengetahui jawabannya. Aku membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memecahkannya, hal sesimple itu bahkan terasa sulit untuk ku. Tapi dia, bahkan dalam sekejab dapat mengetahui itu. Ini buruk, mereka musuh yang buruk'

Rin yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan hanya bersikap biasa saja, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar yang mulai terasa ramai akibat obrolan mereka yang bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menjadi Pengawas Ujian tahap Pertama ini. Sampai sebuah kepulan asap tercipta didepan mereka

Poff~

"Perkenalkan aku Ibiki. Yang akan menjadi Pengawas Ujian Pertama ini"

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **Yo yo yo, kembali lagi dengan Saya. Bersyukurnya saya dapat melanjutkan fic abal-abal ini. Bagaimana dengan ini? Bagus kah? Jelek kah? hahaha...**

 **oh iya terima kasih untuk kalian yang mendukung saya hingga dapat menyelesaikan chap ini, semoga kalian semua selalu bahagia.**

 **Jawaban Riviews:**

 **Ada yang bertanya kenapa sifat dingin Naruto tidak dipertahankan, itu akan terjawab di Arc: Perpisahan. Naruto disini tidak ikut ujian Chuunin.**

 **Hohoho… ada yang bisa menebak makhluk apa sebelumnya? Siapa 'mereka ' itu? Ayolah pasti kalian pernah lihat film fantasy atau membaca tentang itu.**

 **Yah hanya segitu saja saya bisa menjawab Reviews kalian, tetap sehat selalu buat kalian. Jika ada yang bertanya kapan Up lagi, saya sedang di Gua**

 **Azumamaro #out**


	28. Chuunin Exam: Jalan Ninjaku

**.**

 **.**

 **NINJA no Kage**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action , Friendship, Sci-Fi (sedikit adegan romance)**

 **WARNING:OOC,OC,Typo,Bahasa tidak baku (maybe)**

 **Strong;Sasu,Godlike;Naru,DLL, NOT YAOI!**

"Normal"

*sfx!

'Thinking'

 **"Bijuu,Monster,Jurus"**

 **[Percakapan dialat komunikasi atau suara Komputer]**

' **[Percakapan didalam war suit]'**

 **Langsung saja**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dont Like...Dont Read**.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Pengangkatan, Chuunin Exam, Penyerangan Orochimaru, Invasi OtoSuna, dan Perpisahan]**

 **.**

"Perkenalkan aku Ibiki. Yang akan menjadi Pengawas Ujian Pertama ini"

Muncul seorang pria memakai setelan jubah hitam serta penutup kepala, tampangnya yang menyeramkan membuat mereka berjengit takut.

Menma berkeringat dingin tak kala tatapan orang itu mengarah padanya disertai sebuah seringaian

'kita lihat apa kau bisa seperti Nii-sanmu itu, bocah merah'

Itu lah arti tatapannya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya melihat bagaimana banyaknya peserta yang mengikuti Ujian Chuunin ini

"Baiklah, para pecundang. Dalam Dunia Shinobi kalian harus berhasil dalam melaksanakan berbagai macam misi, seperti yang kalian tahu Informasi di dunia Shinobi sangatlah berharga, bahkan beberapa Informasi yang didapatkan seharga dengan nyawa kalian. Jadi sebagai Shinobi kalian harus berhasil dalam mengambil berbagai macam Informasi dan jika kalian tertangkap oleh Musuh mau bagaimanapun Caranya informasi itu harus sampai kepada Desa kalian, jika gagal siap-siap lah nyawa kalian yang menjadi taruhannya"

Mereka meneguk kembali ludah ditenggorokan mereka. memang dalam dunia Shinobi Nyawa tidaklah seberapa, sebagai seorang Shinobi sudah keharusan untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka. menurut kalian itu kejam? Memang inilah kekejaman Dunia Shinobi

"apa yang dilakukan orang itu?"

"memangnya siapa dia berani memanggil kita pecundang"

"orang-orang Konoha itu memang sangat sombong"

"Mendokusai"

"haaaah… ujian ini membosankan, aku penasaran dengan Sakamaki, Shinon, dan Alisa"

Menyentuh belakang telinganya, tampilan yang ia lihat berubah menjadi beberapa macam diagram statistik, serta beberapa keterangan benda disekitarnya, itulah Earphone Communication Wireless atau di singkat **ECW**.

Teknologi yang memungkinkan penggunanya dapat melihat keterangan serta beberapa tampilan berteknologi Augment Reality. Pada dasarnya teknologi **ECW** hanya diperkenankan kepada mereka yang berada pada tahap akhir pendidikan Chuunin hingga Jounin Kousei Army.

 **[Kenapa kau menghubungi kami Rin?]**

 **[Alisaaa~ kenapa kau selalu sinis kepadaku?]**

 **[Hentikan lelucon garingmu itu Rin]**

 **[Shinon kau juga! T^T]**

 **[Rin, kau haruslah tampan sepertiku agar lebih dihargai oleh para wanita, bukan begitu]**

 **["Kau menjijikkan"]**

 **[Hahahaha… bahkan mereka sebagai wanita menyebutmu menjijikkan, aku takjub dengan kepercayaan dirimu itu]**

 **[Apa kau bilang?! Setelah ujian ini, ayo kita berduel! Kita tentukan siapa yang lebih hebat]**

 **[Kau pikir aku takut HAH!?]**

Mereka terus saja berkomunikasi, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka. Shikamaru walau ia terlihat malas, namun arah matanya terus memperhatikan orang didepannya, kecurigaan terpancar dari matanya melihat ia terus saja merubah ekspresinya tanpa mengatakan apapun

Beruntung bagi Team Kousei, **ECW** yang terpasang memiliki sistem siluman yang mana tidak dapat terlihat oleh siapapun, bahkan kata-kata dalam percakapan mereka tertulis yang berasal dari pikiran mereka, teknologi dengan memanfaatkan pikiran, hal semacam itu membuktikan seberapa hebatnya Negara mereka

Para Panitia mulai membagikan selembar kertas kepada mereka semua. Posisi kertas yang terbalik membuat beberapa peserta Ujian menatap was-was. Mereka berharap Ujian Pertama ini tidak sulit, namun sepertinya harapan mereka harus pupus

"baiklah, silahkan kalian balik kertas didepan kalian"

Raut pucat tergambar jelas di wajah Menma dan beberapa Shinobi lainnya, soal Ujian yang terpampang terlihat sangat sulit namun sebelum mereka berfikir lebih, Ibiki mengatakan menjelaskan sesuatu

"seperti yang kalian lihat, di sana hanya terdapat sembilan Soal, kerjakanlah soal itu dalam waktu 50 menit, setelah waktu Habis maka soal kesepuluh akan diberikan…."

Mereka semua terdiam melihat bagaimana sebuah intruksi terlukis dipikiran mereka, beberapa menganggap hal itu mudah, namun beberapa lainnya merasa curiga dengan Ujian yang diberikan

Ibiki mengerti bahwa beberapa meremehkan soal yang diberikannya, namun tidak mungkin hanya begitu saja ia memberikan sebuah Ujian, hal itu terlihat dari reaksi mereka semua saat mendengar ucapan berikutnya

"…Namun mereka yang ketahuan mencontek akan langsung di diskualifikasi dari Ujian pertama ini bersama rekan Setimnya"

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, keributan terjadi setelahnya. Ia tidak mengharapkan apapun dari ujian pertama ini saat melihat soal didepannya, namun kalimat yang ia dengar selanjutnya semakin membuatnya jatuh kedalam keputusasaan

"bagaimana aku mengerjakan soal seperti ini? Ini tidak seperti contoh soal Ujian Chuunin yang Ero-sennin atau Otou-san berikan. Tapi kalau itu Nii-san pasti ia berhasil, bagaimana ini?!"

Dengan gumaman pelannya, menma menunduk dengan memegang kepalanya. Raut kepanikan tergambar diwajahnya

"kalau aku sampai gagal, maka Sakura dan Sai akan menyalahkanku…HII"

Sedangkan orang yang ia bicarakan hanya melihatnya dengan raut lesu tergambar diwajahnya

"haaah… kalau Sai aku yakin ia pasti dapat mengerjakannya, namun Menma, dari kami semua hanya ia yang mengkhawatirkan"

Sakura kembali menghela nafasnya jika berfikir tentang hal itu

Menarik sudut bibirnya, ibiki semakin bersemangat sebagai pengawas ujian Pertama ini. Namun seketika raut datar hinggap diwajahnya tak kala tatapannya bertemu dengan salah satu peserta dari Team Kousei

"!"

Ia tersentak saat melihat seringaian dari bocah pirang yang mengenakan sesuatu dikepalanya tersebut. Mengabaikan itu ia kembali kesikap biasanya

"Baiklah Ujian tahap pertama Dimulai!"

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Diruangan Hokage, berdiri Naruto yang sedang memegang beberapa laporan ditangannya berdiri didepan meja Hokage

"… itulah yang bisa saya sampaikan Hokage-sama"

Minato membaca laporan yang diserahkan kepadanya, sepertinya situasi keamanan Konoha sedang berada dalam pantauannya, mengingat banyak peningkatan pengunjung akhir-akhir ini

"hmm.. Naruto bagaimana dengan wilayah disekitar Desa?"

"saat ini Team yang dipimpin oleh Uchiha Sasuke sedang melakukan Patroli Rutin dan sampai sekarang belum ada laporan yang terkait ancaman Konoha"

"hmm… sepertinya untuk saat ini mereka tidak akan bergerak. Terus perketat penjagaan namun jangan sampai terlihat mencolok"

"Ha'I"

Minato tersenyum mendengar jawaban tegas dari orang didepannya. raut keseriusan diwajahnya menggambarkan kalau ia telah Dewasa, hatinya berteriak bahagia melihat putra sulungnya telah tumbuh selama tiga tahun belakangan ini.

"kau sudah semakin Dewasa ternyata Naruto"

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya, helaan malas terdengar darinya

"yah… aku tidak pernah memikirkan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pertumbuhan itu tidak dapat dicegah bukan"

" jawaban yang cerdas sepertimu Minato"

"Hahaha…. Anda benar sandaime-sama. haaah… kapan Menma dapat sepertimu Naruto"

Sandaime menarik sudut bibirnya melihat tingkah santai Naruto didepan ayahnya, sebelum tiga tahun yang lalu ia masih ingat bagaimana Konflik terjadi diantara mereka, Naruto selalu menunjukan raut kebenciannya namun sekarang, selayaknya sebuah roda yang terus berputar, ia tidak lagi menunjukan tatapan kebenciannya

"jangan seperti itu, ia anakmu juga. Menma pasti memiliki kecerdasan tinggi"

"aku tau. sama seperti Nii-sannya sekarang. Menma akan menjadi orang yang hebat, Naruto"

"kalau begitu saya und-"

"Aku masuk Minato, Ah ternyata ada Naru-chan, kebetulan sekali"

Raut lesu terpancar diwajah saat baru saja ia hendak kembali ke tugasnya, pintu terbuka oleh Kushina atau Okaa-sannya. Mereka hanya tersenyum canggung melihat ekspresi lesu Naruto

"a-ada apa Kushina?"

"tidak ada apa-apa. Seperti biasa aku membawakan bekal makan siang untuk suamiku yang selalu lupa untuk sarapan diwaktu sibuknya ini"

Minato menerima bekal buatan Istrinya, raut kebahagiaan dengan seulas senyum tergambar diwajahnya. namun istrinya tidak membawakan hanya untuk dirinya saja

Sepertinya aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?, itulah yang tergambar di wajahnya tak kala melihat jam di dinding sampingnya, kembali Naruto menghela nafas karenanya

"bagaimana keadaanmu Naru-chan? Kau harus menjaga pola makanmu, tidak seperti ayahmu yang bodoh itu"

"Ku-kushina, kau yakin harus mengatakan itu pada Naruto"

Namun seakan angin lalu ia mengabaikan perkataan suaminya, melihat dari atas ke bawah, seketika seulas senyum tercipta diwajahnya melihat anak didepannya yang terlihat sehat

"Ah anak kaa-san pasti lelah ya karena harus mengerjakan banyak hal, ini Kaa-san membuatkanmu makan siang"

Menerima bekal ditangannya, seketika wajahnya menggelap melihat bentuk bekalnya. Warna pink dengan banyaknya pola kucing berwarna kuning membuat bekal itu terlihat Feminim

"Ka-Kaa-san?"

"hm? Ada apa Naruto, bukankah bekal itu terlihat imut seperti anak Kaa-san ini"

Ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi melihat tatapan wanita di depannya yang berbinar. Mencoba mengabaikan itu ia membuka bekalnya

"!"

Raut shok tergambar diwajahnya. tidak hanya luarnya bahkan dalamnya pun dibuat seperti bekal untuk anak kecil berumur 5 tahun, apa yang aku lihat ini?!, itulah yang ekspresinya katakan

Melirik kesamping berharap mendapatkan pertolongan namun yang dilihatnya membuat ia berdecak kesal

'dasar pengkhianat'

Minato berpura-pura sedang mengerjakan berkas ditangannya sedangkan Sandaime berbalik melihat keluar jendela. Mereka bersikap seperti tidak melihat apapun

Menutup bekalnya ia menghela nafas sambil tangannya terulur lalu memeluk wanita di depannya

Sontak hal itu membuat mereka yang berpura-pura tak lihat terkejut, tak terkecuali ia yang dipeluknya saat ini. Namun seketika seulas senyum bahagia tercipta di wajah mereka yang melihat itu

"Arigatou, okaa-san"

"Doitashimashite, Naru"

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Iwagakure, sebuah Desa yang mana terdominasi oleh bebatuan, tidak hanya strukture namun para warga yang tinggal disana tinggal didalam sebuah batu, terkesan primitif memang mengingat jaman sekarang sudah banyak kemajuan, tapi itulah yang membuat Desa itu terkenal

Meskipun begitu Desa itu tidak ada bedanya dengan kelima Desa besar lainnya. Bahkan dalam segi kemiliteran mereka termasuk yang paling kuat dalam perang Dunia Shinobi dahulu

Tapi bukan itu yang akan kita bahas sekarang. Didalam sebuah bangunan tempat Tsuchikage menetap, tempat dimana sering diadakannya rapat Dewan, disana telah berkumpul para Dewan Desa yang duduk di kursi yang mana didepan mereka terdapat meja panjang dengan ujung meja terlihat Tsuchikage mereka disana

"apa anda yakin Tsuchikage-sama?"

"itu benar, meskipun kita memiliki sekutu namun itu tidak menjadi jaminan kita akan menang"

Tsuchikage tampak terpejam mendengarkan saran dari para Dewan didepannya, seketika ia membuka matanya dengan berkata

"meskipun begitu kita tetap harus membalaskan Dendam pada Konoha. Apa kalian telah lupa dengan 1000 pasukan kita yang gugur dalam sekejab oleh si Kilat Kuning sialan itu?"

"ta-tapi meskipun begitu, lawan kita adalah Konoha yang memenangkan Perang Dunia Shinobi dahulu, meskipun kita didukung oleh Suna dan Oto, itu tidak menjamin kita akan menang"

"hm… apa kalian lupa kalau kita memiliki masih memiliki senjata rahasia kita?"

"!"

Seketika mendengar itu mereka terkejut, berusaha memastikan apa yang mereka dengar, namun apapun itu tidak ada penyangkalan yang dapat disangkal

"apa anda yakin Tsuchikage-sama?"

"yah aku yakin ini, Orochimaru. Dialah yang mengusulkan ini, aku yakin ia memiliki rencana yang lebih licik lagi, untuk saat ini kita ikuti cara bermainnya, jika Konoha telah runtuh saat itulah aku akan mengubahnya menjadi Debu… khekhekhe.."

Tawa dari suara serak akibat umurnya yang sudah tidak muda lagi terdengar khas didengar oleh mereka yang ada disana. Mengangguk mengerti, beberapa dari mereka membuat laporan untuk kedepannya, namun salah satu dari mereka mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat keadaan disitu terdiam

"lalu bagaimana dengan anak Si Kiroi Senko itu, Ootsutsuki Naruto ia di kenal sebagai White Shadow bersama rekannya Black Crimson Uchiha Sasuke, mereka adalah Duet maut yang bahkan dikatakan kekuatan mereka setara dengan dua orang kage"

"…."

Mereka kembali tenggelam kedalam fikiran. Tsuchikage menggebrak meja didepannya, ia kembali menunjukan ekspresi ambisi serta keyakinan tinggi pada mereka semua

"siapapun mereka, sekuat apapun mereka, dihadapanku mereka akan menjadi debu"

Moral mereka kembali pulih setelah mendengar kalimat dari pemimpin mereka

"yah itu benar, Tsuchikage kita sangat kuat. Ia tidak akan kalah oleh siapapun"

"itu benar, kita harus percaya pada Tsuchikage-sama"

Kakek kecil yang merupakan seorang Tsuchikage menunjukan seringaiannya, karena sebentar lagi ia akan menghancurkan musuh bebuyutan serta desa yang dipimpimnya itu. Pembalasan atas 1000 Shinobi Iwa yang dihabisi hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, merupakan pukulan telak oleh Iwa yang terpaksa mengibarkan Genjatan senjata

Selain rasa kehilangan yang masih berbekas, rasa malu yang diterima tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi, akibatnya Desa Iwa mengalami Krisis ekonomi dan politik. Dan sekarang desanya telah pulih sepenuhnya, ia berfikir inilah saatnya mereka membalas perbuatan atas kejadian 15 tahun yang lalu

"Aku menantikan kehancuranmu dan Desa tercintamu itu Minato….khekhekhe.."

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Jalan konoha sangat ramai saat ini karena sedang diselenggarakannya Ujian Chuunin. didalam hiruk pikuk masyarakat Konoha dan dari luar Konoha, Naruto berjalan dengan santainya menghiraukan bisikan disekitarnya

"Lihat itu, sebelumnya dia anak yang dibuang. Namun sekarang ia telah menjadi kepala keamanan Konoha, berkatnya Konoha menjadi aman, bahkan ia mendapat gelar Kehormatan dari Hokage-sama. aku menyesal telah menghinanya dulu"

"kau benar, seharusnya aku tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu jika aku tau ia peduli dengan Konoha"

"heeeh…apa itu benar?"

"itu benar, aku awalnya tidak percaya ini tapi suamiku itu yang memberitahuku, ia juga terkenal ramah pada semua Shinobi Konoha"

Beruntung sebuah Headphone terpasang di telinganya dengan alunan musik, ia menghiraukan ucapan mereka semua sampai Sasuke mendarat disampingnya

Mereka yang membicarakan Naruto seketika mengalihkan tatapannya saat sebuah Sharingan menyala menatap tajam mereka, ia lalu melaporkan sesuatu pada Naruto

"terjadi pergerakan di sektor 4, beberapa Shinobi tidak dikenal mendekat, namun entah kenapa mereka kembali mundur"

"heee…. Seperti anak kecil saja, Biarkan mereka bermain-main. Teruskan kewaspadaan"

"Hn. aku mengerti"

Sepeninggal Sasuke, ia meregangkan badannya. Dalam perjalanan ia terus saja melihat kotak bekal ditangan kirinya, membuat ia menghela nafas lelah

"kenapa harus Kucing, kenapa tidak kelinci saja"

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Di ruang Ujian yang sudah memakan waktu 45 menit. Sebagai seorang Shinobi mereka menggunakan berbagai macam cara agar dapat menyelesaikan Soal sulit itu, beberapa dari mereka menggunakan Jutsu dan trik kecil lainnya, namun tidak sedikit pula yang tertangkap basah dan terpaksa di keluarkan beserta teamnya

Menma memegang kepalanya merasa gugup saat kertas yang seharusnya ia isi tidak terisi oleh jawaban sama sekali sampai sebuah kertas menyentuh pergelangan tangan kanannya yang ia lihat dari seorang Gadis Hyuuga Hinata, dengan wajah memerah ia menawarkan jawabannya membuat Menma menjadi senang, tapi ia kembali teringat harga dirinya yang kemudian menolak Bantuan Hinata itu

Shikamaru walau ia dapat bantuan dari Ino, tetapi fikirannya terus saja mengobservasi sekitar yang kemudian ia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan namun ia tidak tahu apa itu

Sedangkan Team Kousei, mungkin bagi mereka ujian ini menyeramkan mengingat sudah banyak team yang dikeluarkan, hal itu membuat moral mereka runtuh. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku pada mereka saat ini, walau mereka terkesan biasa saja namun raut wajah diantara mereka berbeda-beda

 **[Arrrghh… kurang ajar. Sakamaki! dimana Artilerinya? Lihat pasukan bantuan mereka hampir tiba. Ini bisa akhir dari kita, apa kau tau itu?!]**

 **[Berisik! Apa kau tidak lihat Artileri sedang dalam perjalanan, biarkan aku mengurus pasukan Udara, kau pikir mereka hanya mengirim pasukan saja, lihatlah sepertinya mereka hanya mengulur waktu untuk menghabisi pasukan kita, Baka Rin]**

 **[arrghhh… aku tau itu, cih aku akan menarik mundur pasukan kita, aku akan mencoba menyiapkan jebakan selama mundur]**

 **[bagus, tetaplah bertahan artileri akan tiba, sebentar lagi Skuadron kita juga akan tiba]**

 **[Yeah, kita tidak boleh kalah lagi oleh mereka]**

Apa yang kalian pikirkan? Yah itu salah satu Game War Strategi yang sedang mereka mainkan di dalam **ECW** mereka

itu adalah Game yang mana memiliki fitur Virtual Reality, mengubah penglihatan mereka saat ini yang sedang berada didalam ruangan menjadi sebuah penglihatan wide, dimana sebuah pertempuran sedang terjadi didepan mereka yang bertugas mengatur serta memberikan Comando, game yang epic untuk sebuah simulasi pertarungan.

Sebuah Open chat terbuka menampilkan sebuah kalimat menyebalkan untuk mereka

 **[Checkmate]**

 **[sepertinya kita di remehkan Rin]**

 **[Sakamaki, ini gawat musuh telah masuk dalam radar, mereka mengerahkan Tank tempur, serta pasukan dibelakang mereka]**

 **[cih, jika seperti ini kita akan kalah. Apa jebakanmu dapat menghancurkan tank itu?]**

 **[tidak, itu hanya akan memperlambat mereka saja]**

 **[kalau begitu tunggu aba-abaku lalu ledakan]**

 **[aku mengerti]**

Di medan perang yang sudah tak memiliki bentuk tumbuhan lagi, 10 tank bergerak diikuti 200 pasukan di belakangnya. Hal itu seakan menambah ancaman pada pasukan milik Rin dan Sakamaki, sedangkan mereka pemilik tank itu menarik sudut bibirnya seakan telah memastikan kemenangan

Tak lama setelah tank-tank itu melewati suatu parit, ledakan besar terjadi, Tank-tank itu terhenti sejenak, sedangkan beberapa pasukan dibelakangnya mencoba berlindung dari balik Kendaraan baja didepan mereka

Di atas langit sebuah Pesawat termpur terbang dengan cepatnya menumpahkan muatan berisi Bom kepada Pasukan yang sedang berlindung itu, ledakan terus terjadi hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap tebal, sampai Ketika

"Baik! Waktu Habis!"

Mereka tersentak dan seketika permainan yang mereka mainkan menghilang, menampilkan tampilan ruangan sebelumnya

Cih, padahal sedikit lagi kita menang, itulah yang tergambar dari raut kekesalan di wajah Rin. Ia menatap tidak suka pada Ibiki yang menghentikan permainan mereka, berbanding terbalik pada rekannya yang lain walau terlihat kecewa namun tidak menunjukkan kekecewaan mereka

Mereka semua kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada Ibiki, waktu yang telah habis tersebut menimbulkan berbagai macam reaksi, ada yang terlihat lega namun ada juga yang masih khawatir dengan jawaban mereka

Ibiki merasa senang karena team genin Konoha tidak banyak yang keluar, ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya

"Sekarang aku akan memberikan soal kesepuluh, namun sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan penawaran pada kalian"

"Penawaran?"

"apa yang kau coba tawarkan?"

"apalagi ini! ujian ini sudah sangat sulit ditambah itu lagi, sampai kapan kalian menyiksa kami seperti ini"

Itulah beberapa keluhan yang terdengar, mereka merasa mental mereka ditekan selama sejam membuat mereka tidak tahan lagi dengan hal yang baru saja dikatakan Ibiki

"tenang saja dengan tawaran ini, kalian pasti akan berterima kasih padaku"

"cepatlah katakan"

"sebelum aku memberikan soal kesepuluh, aku memberikan kalian tawaran untuk keluar dari ujian tahap pertama ini, karena di soal kesepuluh ini, jika kalian salah menjawab maka kalian akan dinyatakan gagal total bersama Team kalian dan tidak diizinkan untuk mengikuti Ujian Chuunin seumur Hidup kalian"

"!"

'ini gila! Ujian dengan sembilan soal ini sudah sangat sulit, ditambah soal kesepuluh, jika aku gagal maka teamku akan ikut gagal dan tidak akan dapat menjadi chuunin seumur hidup kami, aku tidak mau mengambil resiko ini'

'jika aku gagal maka aku akan disalahkan atas ini, aku tidak mau itu'

Lalu satu-persatu beberapa Genin meninggalkan ruang Ujian di ikuti teamnya. Ibiki memejamkan matanya, ia tidak berharap banyak dari mereka yang dapat lolos

kepergian beberapa Team, ketegangan menyelimuti ruangan Ujian itu. Saling melirik satu sama lain, mencoba mencari sesuatu entah apa itu, keraguan dalam hati mereka semakin bertambah saat melihat satu persatu peserta keluar.

Kini pertarungan batin sedang terjadi di dalam diri mereka semua. Menma menundukan kepalanya, buliran keringat mengalir saat fikirannya terus saja berjalan, pertarungan batin dalam dirinya menambah tekanan yang membuat ia kesal

Seketika bayangan kakaknya terlintas di fikirannya, kakaknya yang saat ini telah melampauinya jauh, sampai ia mencoba untuk menggapainya. Ia tidak akan menyerah hanya karena kalimat tak berguna itu, ia adalah Namikaze Menma, sang Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang akan menjadi Hokage Konoha, hal seperti itu…

"Hal seperti itu…."

"hm?"

Tercipta raut kebingungan di wajahnya melihat anak berambut merah di depannya seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun bukan hanya dirinya yang mendengar itu, mereka semua menatap Menma yang masih menunduk. Bahkan Hinata di sampingnya menatap khawatir dirinya

"Me-menma-kun?"

"Hal seperti itu….. KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI HAH!"

Menggebrak meja didepannya ia menyerukan pendapatnya. Teriakannya menggema diruangan itu mengejutkan semua orang, bahkan Ibiki itu sendiri

Jempolnya menempel pada dadanya, tatapan keyakinan yang kuat terpancar diwajahnya

"Aku akan menjadi Seorang Hokage! Hokage yang akan melampaui Hokage sebelumnya! Aku tidak akan menyerah pada Kalimat seperti itu! Meskipun aku harus menjadi Genin selamanya…. Meskipun aku dianggap tidak berguna … meskipun aku dianggap sampah sekalipun….. AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYERAH! AKU AKAN MENJADI SEORANG HOKAGE! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENARIK KATA-KATAKU KARENA ITULAH **JALAN NINJAKU!** "

Terkejut tidak akan cukup menggambarkan ekspresi mereka, tercengang mungkin lebih pantas. Mereka tidak dapat mengatakan atau bersuara apapun atas Deklarasi Menma itu

Beberapa detik setelahnya mereka kembali tersadar, namun ada yang berbeda dari mereka semua. Tatapan yang semula putus asa berubah menjadi penuh ambisi dan keyakinan, berkat kata-kata menma mereka kembali mendapatkan moral diri mereka masing-masing

Team Kousei hanya menampilkan senyum tipis atas deklarasi Menma, mereka tidak terlalu tergerak hanya dengan kalimat seperti itu. Shinon menghela nafasnya, sifat bocah merah itu seakan mengingatkannya pada seseorang

'dia sama seperti Rin'

'bocah itu… dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat semua orang di sekitarnya kembali dari keputusasaan…. Anak Kedua Yondaime memang menakjubkan'

Mengedarkan pandangannya melihat situasi yang kembali normal, ia berkata

"Baiklah dengan ini kunyatakan kalian semua lulus!"

"tidak… eh? Apa barusan kau bilang kami lulus"

" lalu bagaimana dengan Soal kesepuluh?"

Ia menyeringai melihat gadis bersurai Pink menanyakan sesuatu yang menarik

"soal itu tidak pernah ada, ada yang tau maksud ujian ini?"

Bocah berambut Nanas memasuki pandangannya, ia mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah terkesan malas

"kau hanya mencoba mengetes kemampuan kami dalam mengambil informasi agar tidak diketahui oleh siapapun"

"he? Dari mana kau mengetahui itu?"

Kertas ditangannya ia angkat untuk ditunjukkan pada semua orang

"soal di ujian ini tidak masuk akal, soal ini hanya dapat dikerjakan oleh seorang chuunin atau Jounin. Materi di soal ini tidak pernah diajarkan oleh akademi manapun. Dan terakhir ada beberapa orang di sini yang dapat mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar sedangkan kita semua tidak dapat mengerjakannya, itu semakin membuatku curiga bahwa ada tujuan lain dari ujian ini"

"hmm… kau benar. Ada yang ingin menyampaikan analisa lainnya? Seorang Shinobi haruslah pandai dalam menganalisa sesuatu"

'aku harus membungkamnya'

itulah yang dipikirkan rin yang mengangkat tangannya sehingga mendapat perhatian oleh Ibiki

"Aku! aku!"

Apa yang dia lakukan?! Itulah yang dipikirkan rekan seteamnya melihat dengan semangatnya ia mengangkat tangan

"Hooo… sepertinya kita memiliki seseorang yang bersemangat disini, ini mengejutkan. Ya silahkan"

"ekhem…ekhem…"

Mereka semua menatap penasaran pada Rin, terutama shikamaru dibelakangnya yang mau tidak mau memasang pendengarannya beserta raut seriusnya

Rin menarik nafasnya untuk berkata

"aku akan membocorkan beberapa rahasia kalian. Pria dengan gentong itu menggunakan teknik untuk mengubah pasir menjadi bola mata untuk melihat jawaban orang di sebelahnya, pria dengan make up itu menggunakan teknik boneka yang menyamar menjadi pengawas untuk melihat jawaban orang lain lalu memberitahunya saat pergi ke Wc, wanita dengan kipas itu menerima jawaban dari pria make up itu. Pria dengan anjing itu menggunakan anjingnya untuk melihat jawaban orang lain, pria tertutup itu menggunakan serangganya untuk melihat jawaban orang lain, wanita dengan rambut di cepol dua itu menggunakan kawat untuk membelokkan lampu-lampu yang merefleksikan jawaban dari orang di depannya lalu memberikannya dengan pria hijau itu, pria dengan rambut seperti artis sampo itu menggunakan teknik Byakugan untuk melihat jawaban orang didepannya, pria dengan tangan berlubang itu menggunakan teknik suara untuk menirukan gerak tangan orang yang di conteknya, lalu wanita di ujung sana yang berambut pirang pucat menggunakan teknik Shintensin untuk merasuki gadis berambut pink di depanku ini untuk melihat jawabannya lalu diteruskan dengan teknik shintensin pada pria gendut dan orang dibelakangku ini…."

"…bukankah membocorkan suatu informasi juga akan membunuh mereka? itu pembalasan karena mengganggu ku hahahaha….."

Inilah yang membuat mereka harus membuka mulut tidak dapat berkata apapun, seakan keterkejutan mereka bertambah. Ibiki menajamkan matanya menatap Genin dari Team Kousei setelah ia melihat profilnya dari berkas ditangannya

'.. ini mengerikan. Team Genin mereka memiliki kemampuan yang mengerikan, kecerdasan mereka diatas semua genin disini bahkan Shikamaru. Ck, jika Genin mereka seperti ini bagaimana dengan chuunin, Jounin, terutama **Kouseikage** mereka'

Tapi ia kembali memfokuskan tugasnya saat ini sebagai pengawas, dengan berdeham ia berkata

"baiklah, seperti yang kau bilang kebocoran informasi juga dapat menyebabkan Shinobi tersebut kehilangan nyawanya, namun dalam hal ini kejadian itu terjadi akibat adanya pengkhianatan oleh sesama rekannya"

Rin kembali duduk, seringaian kemenangan terukir di wajahnya karena dalam hal permainan ia sudah membuat mereka semua yang berada disini terbunuh dengan informasi yang ia bocorkan. Menurutnya Ujian pertama ini membosankan, oleh karena itu mereka lebih baik bermain game bersama.

'orang ini…. Kita harus menghindarinya. Ini menyebalkan, ia terkesan terlihat bodoh, tapi cara berfikirnya yang sulit ditebak itu sangat berbahaya. Ck, Mendokusai'

Helaan nafas terdengar di belakangnya, namun bagaikan angin lalu ia hanya fokus dengan kemenangannya.

"lalu bagaimana kau mengetahui tujuan ujian ini? Apa analisamu tadi membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?"

Raut heran terpampang di wajahnya sebagai reaksi atas pertanyaan pria dengan wajah bekas luka sayatan didepannya.

"yah itu karena di Kekaisaran Kousei, itu hanyalah salah satu ujian genin kami"

"!"

Ekspresi serta tangannya yang terangkat seakan mengatakan 'begitulah' pada mereka semua yang menatap takjub serta terkejut padanya, lalu sebuah penghapus menghantam kepalanya

"itte!"

Ia merenggut kesal melihat teman pirangnya yang telah melempar hapusan padanya. ia mengusap kepalanya dengan gumaman mengutuk temannya

Menma mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa semakin lemah sekarang, namun bukan wajah terkejut yang ia tampilkan melainkan raut kesenangan karena menemukan orang-orang kuat diluar sana

Berbanding terbalik bagi Gaara yang terus saja menyeringai melihat Rin yang sudah menyantaikan posisi duduknya sambil mengupil(?)

"ibu menginginkan Darahmu"

Kedua saudaranya memucat melihat Gaara yang ambisius disertai tatapan maniak membunuh diwajahnya

Ibiki mau tidak mau berkali-kali dibuat terkejut oleh Genin yang memiliki setelan pakaian hitam itu, bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat salah satu Shinobi Kekaisaran Kousei

"baiklah dengan ini aku nyatakan Ujian tahap Pertama selesai. Silahkan kalian menunggu sebentar, pengawas kalian akan tiba sebentar lagi"

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Mereka merilekskan tubuh mereka, beberapa merasa lega sementara yang lainnya tetap menjaga kewaspadaan mengingat ujian pertama sesulit ini bagaimana dengan Ujian tahap Kedua

Sementara beristirahat sejenak pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampilkan Naruto disana, namun seketika fokus mereka teralihkan pada kotak bekal di tangan kirinya

"Kawai~"

"Kyaaa… Kotak itu kawai~"

Beberapa wanita disana meneriakkan hal yang menyebalkan menurut Naruto, mau tidak mau ia harus memasang wajah datarnya agar tidak terpengaruh perkataan seperti itu

"Ni-Nii-san… jangan bilang kau yang… dan bekal itu…?"

Ucapan menma menyadarkan mereka semua tentang siapa yang akan menjadi pengawas di ujian selanjutnya, keriuhan terjadi namun perkataan Naruto selanjutnya membuat mereka bernafas lega

"bukan aku yang jadi pengawasnya. Jangan membahas ini"

"Fiuh~ kukira Nii-san yang menjadi pengawasnya hahaha…"

"Nii-sanmu adalah kepala Keamanan Konoha Menma, sekarang ia yang bertanggung jawab menjaga keamanan pelaksanaan ujian Chuunin, dan memiliki hak untuk mengambil tindakan apapun bahkan kekerasan sekalipun selama itu adalah ancaman"

Menma bernafas lega seakan beban dihatinya telah terlepas sebelum wajahnya memucat mendengar ucapan Pria berambut nanas jauh dibelakangnya. Tidak hanya ia saja, mereka semua kembali bersikap sopan karena orang yang baru datang itu adalah kepala keamanan yang berarti setiap tindakannya adalah benar selama itu demi Konoha

"itu bohongkan Nii-san?"

Menma tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit namun lain dengan keringat serta wajahnya yang memucat panik dan perkataan naruto selanjutnya menghancurkan harapannya

"sayangnya itu benar. Maaf menghancurkan harapanmu"

"guah… Nii-san telah menjadi kepala Keamanan. Sedangkan aku masih Genin, kenapa ini tidak adil sekali"

Mengabaikan keluhan menma, ia berjalan menghampiri Ibiki yang tersenyum mengejek padanya

"sepertinya pacarmu yang memberikan itu?"

"kau pikir tampang sepertiku ini memiliki seorang kekasih?"

"lihatlah mereka"

Ia melihat arah tunjuk Ibiki yang mana terlihat para Genin perempuan yang merona melihat dirinya, tapi arah pandangnya seketika terpaku pada seorang gadis berambut merah yang terlihat melamun.

"sudahlah, ini aku membawakan laporan dari Hokage-sama"

"baiklah, terima kasih"

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi ia keluar dari ruangan itu namun sempat terhenti sejenak untuk mengatakan sesuatu lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya

"hati-hati dengan wajah kalian"

Bersamaan dengan itu jendela diruangan tersebut pecah saat seseorang menerobos masuk dengan membawa bendera hitam bertuliskan 'selamat', disana berdiri seorang wanita dengan hanya memakai kaos jaring celana pendek serta jubah coklatnya

Seringaiannya yang seperti ular melihat seluruh peserta diruangan itu. Ibiki disebelahnya menghela nafas atas kelakuan wanita itu

"kau melakukannya. Anko"

"Hmm… lumayan banyak. sepertinya kau terlalu lembut pada mereka Ibiki"

"anoo… kau siapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari salah satu Genin didepannya ia menyeringai sambil memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku adalah pengawas Ujian tahap Kedua. Namaku Mitarashi Anko, Youroshiku Nee~"

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

"ini menyebalkan. tidak ada yang kita kenal disini"

"dengarkan aku Rin, aku tau ini menyebalkan. tapi aku tau apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"apa itu Sakamaki?"

"mari kita bermain kartu, kalian ikut kan?"

"terserah kalian"

Didepan sebuah gerbang yang mana di dalamnya adalah Hutan besar yang sangat lebat, kekelaman dapat dirasakan bagi mereka yang berada diluar saat ini. Selesainya ujian Tahap Pertama, mereka melanjutkan ke tahap Kedua, dan disinilah mereka dibawa untuk melaksanakan Ujian Chuunin tersebut

Raut ketakutan terpancar beberapa dari mereka, hal ini selain suasana tempat itu yang menyeramkan memiliki nama yang menyeramkan pula, yaitu Hutan kematian. Namun seperti sebelumnya hal ini berbanding terbalik bagi Team Kousei yang tengah asik bermain kartu menimbulkan keheranan semua orang

Bagaimana mereka bisa sesantai itu?, itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang. Mereka hanya cuek tidak peduli dengan tanggapan orang sekitar

"Arrgghh! Kenapa aku bisa kalah?"

"heh? Baru bermain kau sudah kalah hahaha…"

"grr… Sakamaki lihat kau juga akan kalah"

"Apa!? Hey beri aku kesempatan"

Sedangkan teman wanita mereka hanya menanggapi datar, Shinon sibuk memilih kartu yang berada di tangan Alisa.

"khukhukhu… mereka menarik, aku harus mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka"

Dengan berkata begitu ia menjilat lidahnya, ikat kepala yang dikenakannya menunjukan ia berasal dari Negeri Bunyi atau Otogakure

Anko merasa tertarik dengan mereka yang lantas melemparkan sebilah kunai pada mereka. kunai itu dengan tepat menancap ditengah mereka yang sedang bermain, kembali permainan mereka di ganggu menimbulkan urat kekesalan dikepala mereka

"Argghh! Siapa yang melemparkan kunai ini HAH?!"

Sebuah senjata Kriss Super V ia arahkan pada mereka semua yang berasal dari sarung dibelakang pinggangnya yang masih terdapat satu senjata lagi yang serupa

Mereka semua terkejut dengan reaksi seperti itu, namun tidak ada raut ketakutan diwajah mereka karena mereka tidak tahu apa yang sedang di pegang Rin

"Rin tenanglah, lihat berkat kunai itu kita terhindar dari kekalahan"

"benarkah? Fiuh~ setidaknya kekalahanku tidak bertambah"

Ia kembali menyarungkan senjatanya lalu kembali bersikap seperti biasanya seakan hal sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Shinon menginjak sebuah lidah panjang yang berasal dari Shinobi Oto yang hendak mengambil Kunai didepannya

"mengambil sesuatu dengan lidah itu menjijikkan, kau tau"

Dengan berkata demikian ia melepas injakannya dan lidah itu kembali pada pemilikinya. Posisinya yang cukup jauh dibelakang Shinon cukup mengejutkannya, mengingat ia tidak menoleh kearahnya sama sekali

"khukhukhu… maaf atas ketidak sopananku, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan pada pemiliknya"

"Biar aku saja"

Sakamaki menginjak tanah dibawahnya membuat Kunai itu terpental keatas, lalu dengan cepat ia menendang kembali kunai itu yang meluncur sangat cepat kesamping wajah Anko membuat beberapa helai rambutnya berjatuhan

"heh? Seperti yang di rumorkan, mereka kuat"

Itulah yang dikatakannya saat tidak beranjak dari tempatnya saat sebuah Kunai tadi melewati samping wajahnya. Mereka berempat kemudian berdiri tegak karena menurut mereka sudah cukup main-mainnya

"itulah yang aku maksud"

"apa maksudmu Shikamaru?"

"aku tau ini berat, setidaknya jangan sampai salah satu dari kita bertemu mereka, usahakan janganlah berhadapan dengan mereka"

"apa?! Hei aku tidak terima kalau kita diremehkan oleh Mereka Shikamaru, bukan begitu akamaru"

"guk"

"itu benar, aku tidak akan menyerah hanya karena hal seperti itu. Semangat yang membara akan memberiku kekuatan"

"dengarkan ini!"

Mereka Team Konoha terkejut saat raut Shikamaru berubah Serius, sangat jarang bagi mereka melihat Shikamaru seperti itu yang berarti ini sangat penting

"mau bagaimanapun caranya kita tidak boleh berhadapan dengan mereka, apa kalian mengerti? Mereka berbahaya, jika seandainya bertemu lebih baik kalian melarikan diri dari pada bertarung, aku tidak ingin melihat salah satu dari kita tewas, mengerti"

Mereka mengangguk mengerti, mau bagai mana lagi jika orang cerdas sepertinya berkata seperti itu

"yah kalau begitu mau bagaimana lagi"

"aku percaya padamu Shikamaru. Sai kau jangan hanya tersenyum saja"

"ara..ara.. apa kau bicara padaku Menma-kun?"

"jangan buat aku kesal, saat ini kita harus bekerja sama"

Melihat sepertinya semua team telah siap, Anko maju satu langkah menampilkan seringaian pada mereka semua. Ia menunjukkan dua gulungan di kedua tangannya

"dengarkan ini, team yang berhasil lolos ada 27 yang berarti terdapat 92 peserta. Kondisi yang cukup banyak. Seperti yang kalian lihat, di kedua tanganku terdapat dua gulungan, yaitu gulungan Bumi dan Langit. Masing-masing team mengirim perwakilannya untuk mengambil salah satu dari gulungan ini didalam tenda disana"

Anko menunjuk sebuah Tenda putih yang mana sudah ada panitia yang menjaga kerahasiaan gulungan. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti lalu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Dan kalian diharuskan mengisi kertas ini jika tidak, kalian tidak di ijinkan mengikuti ujian Chuunin tahap kedua ini"

"kenapa kami harus mengisi itu? Memangnya kertas apa itu?"

Ia menyeringai menunjukan selembar kertas berisi tulisan pada mereka, mendapat pertanyaan seperti ia hanya tersenyum senang

"ini adalah sebagai bukti bahwa Konoha tidak akan bertanggung jawab dengan apapun yang terjadi pada kalian, dengan kata lain di dalam sana kalian diperbolehkan untuk membunuh dengan memperebutkan kedua gulungan lalu membawanya ke menara yang berada di tengah. Barulah kalian dinyatakan lulus"

Wajah mereka memucat saat mendengar kata membunuh, dengan kata lain mereka yang berada disini akan saling membunuh.

"selain itu, jika salah satu dari kalian kembali dengan anggota Team tidak lengkap, maka akan dinyatakan Gagal. Semoga beruntung"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan beberapa hal dari Anko mereka semua mulai mengisi formulir yang diberikan. Lalu setiap perwakilan team menuju Tenda untuk mengambil gulungan, entah itu Gulungan Bumi atau Langit semua tergantung keberuntungan mereka

.

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Selang beberapa menit pembagian gulungan selesai, mereka semua di pisahkan menuju Gerbang yang berbeda, dan disinilah Gerbang untuk Team Kousei

"bagaimana gulungannya Rin?"

"Haaah… aku mendapatkan gulungan Bumi"

Ia terduduk menghela nafas karena harapannya yang ingin mendapatkan gulungan langit harus pupus. Mereka para Jounin yang bertugas menjaga gerbang Hutan Kematian hanya menampilkan raut bingung

Namun tiba-tiba saja ia mendapatkan sebuah Ide. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya

"Ne, bagaimana kita berfoto sebelum Ujian ini dimulai?"

"apa yang mereka lakukan?"

"kau tidak tahu? Itu alat yang berasal dari Negara mereka?"

"yah aku tau soal itu. Mereka memiliki alat yang aneh"

Mereka kemudian berfoto bersama dengan latar belakang gerbang hutan kematian, puas berfoto bersama mereka menghampiri penjaga Gerbang Hutan Kematian

"Ne, Oji-san ayo kita berfoto bersama"

Mereka sempat bingung dengan tawarin Rin. Namun setelah itu mereka melakukan Selfie bersama, seakan Hutan menyeramkan dibelakang mereka tidak ada artinya

"wah, aku tidak tahu ternyata Negara kalian punya alat seperti itu"

"yah… hahaha… begitulah"

Rin menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar ucapan kedua penjaga gerbang didepannya itu. Tak lama waktu yang sudah di tentukan untuk ujian tepat pada waktunya

Kedua penjaga itu membuka gerbangnya, dari dalam hawa tidak mengenakan dapat terasa oleh mereka namun seakan tidak ada artinya mereka melesat dengan sangat cepat kedalam

Wushh

"mereka cepat"

"yah kau benar. Ayo kita harus berkumpul bersama Ketua"

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

sementara itu diatas sebuah gedung yang berada jauh dari situ, berdiri dua orang pria yang mana mereka sama-sama memakai Wristband putih

"kau lihat itu Naruto? dia mengarahkan moncong senjata pada mereka semua"

orang yang dimaksud hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Team dari Kousei

"haaah... seperti kataku dia yang paling aktif diantara semuanya. tapi saat ia serius kau akan melihat dia sebagai Kapten Team yang sangat handal"

"kau benar, mereka salah satu lulusan terbaik Akademi Chuunin. tidak mungkin mereka lemah"

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya, aku serahkan tugas ini padamu. biarkan aku yang mengurus si Menjijikan itu disana"

"Aku mengerti"

selepas itu mereka menghilang meninggalkan kilatan Perak dan Hitam kemerahan

 **.**

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

Di sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap, seorang pria tua dengan tubuh tertutup Perban tengah duduk didepan seorang pria berjubah Hitam disertai kacamata bulatnya yang berkilat

" itu adalah pesanan yang Tuan Orochimaru berikan"

Danzo menatap menyelidik tabung reaksi kecil di tangan kanannya, menggoyangkannya untuk memastikan isi dari tabung itu

"apa ini yang aku minta?"

"itu benar"

"baiklah, sesuai kesepakatan untuk sementara ini aku tidak akan membunuh kalian"

"seperti yang kami harapkan. Tuan Orochimaru akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau asal tidak mengganggu rencananya, kami harap kau menepati Janjimu atau.."

ia mengetuk tongkatnya pada lantai dibawahnya yang seketika puluhan anbu mengepung pria berjubah hitam itu

"apa kau mencoba mengancamku? aku akan membunuh kalian, aku jamin itu. tapi untuk saat ini aku memiliki pekerjaan lain. aku tidak menjamin tidak akan membunuh Shinobi mu"

"saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, tapi Tuan Orochimaru akan senang jika kau tidak menganggu rencananya. lakukan sesukamu, mereka hanyalah pion bagi Tuan Orochimaru"

"hm, kalian menjijikan seperti Ular"

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya. tapi ingat ini Danzo, sebesar apapun usahamu kau tidak akan berhasil. kalau begitu saya permisi"

ia menghilang setelah mengatakan demikian. puluhan Anbu itu kemudian ikut menghilang, meninggalkan Danzo seorang diri

"dengan ini aku akan memaksa kalian mengikutiku, Naruto dan Sasuke...Khekhekhe..."

.

 **~oo0-NNK-0oo~**

 **.**

 **yo! kembali lagi bersama Author Tamvan ini hahaha... #plak**

 **bagaimana dengan chap ini? jelek? bagus? atau sangat keren hahaha... yah saya tidak berharap banyak**

 **bagaimana keadaan reader-san semua? semoga selalu sehat dan bahagia selalu.**

 **pertama-tama saya berterimakasih kepada tuhan yang maha kuasa saya dapat menyelesaikan chap ini. terima kasih kepada kalian yang memberikan dukungan kepada saya. tanpa kalian fic ini tidak ada apa-apanya**

 **baik langsung saja saya akan menjawab beberapa Review:**

 **Pair? seperti yang saya bilang kemarin pair dapat berubah sesuai kondisi cerita, pasti kalian ada yang berfikir bahwa pair itu NaruIno, saya tegaskan itu hanyalah bagian dari cerita saja. namun itulah kondisinya, untuk Pair sebenarnya saya sudah memiliki dan akan terjawab selama berjalannya cerita ini**

 **untuk Danzo? ia akan terbunuh, kapan itu? sebentar lagi tolong bersabar, karena saya harus memikirkan chap depan juga, tapi tidak lama lagi jadi tenang saja**

 **sata siapa ya? maaf saya kurang tahu apa maksudnya itu Sara?**

 **Alisa Amiella: God Eater hanya saja disini ia tinggal di dunia Shinobi dan bukan berasal dari dimensi lain, saya hanya meminjam tokoh dan kemampuannya saja**

 **hanya segitu saja, silahkan jika ingin bertanya jangan sungkan-sungkan saya akan menjawabnya. jika ada yang memiliki recommend tolong lewat PM saja oke**

 **oh iya bagi yang bertanya kapan Up lagi, saya sudah tidak di Gua, saya survive didalam Hutan, Bye~**

 **Azumamaro #out**


End file.
